Sentir
by kattie88
Summary: Secuela de "Sentimientos". Ahora que Trunks y Pan están juntos, ¿Cómo se desarrollará la vida de ambos con el paso del tiempo? ¿Será todo amor y paz entre ellos? Nuevos integrantes, enredos, rupturas, problemas y reencuentros, todos generados por el amor.
1. Sentir

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en este Fic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama... sólo lo hago por entretención y devoción a DBZ =)

**Rating:** - _**M**_- La historia contiene algunas escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje inapropiado para menores.

**Summary: **Trunks y Pan han pasado por mucho, conflictos, engaños, desamor, enredos amorosos, celos y problemas con la familia en la aceptación de su relación. Pero a pesar de todo aquello, el amor fue más fuerte y han permanecido juntos, en secreto para el mundo entero. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que ambos mantienen una relación estable? ¿Cómo reaccionara la familia de Pan, sobretodo Gohan con la noticia? ¿Gohan se quedará de brazos cruzados al ver como le quitan a su adorada hijita? Mucho que desenvolver con la vida de ambos. Mucho humor y situaciones embarazosas envuelven a las familias Son y Brief.

**Nota:** Para los que no saben, esta es una secuela de "_**Sentimientos**_", si quieren entender mejor la historia, primero lean la anterior, les quedará todo mucho más claro.

Como ven, tengo mucho por escribir xD Quiero ir describiendo como la vida de ambos se va armando con el paso del tiempo y ver en que situaciones se ven envueltos y cómo las resuelven juntos.

Desde ya agradezco a quienes la lean. Muchas gracias de todo corazón. =)

* * *

><p><strong>SENTIR<strong>

**Capítulo 1: "Sentir"**

* * *

><p>A veces me pregunto si <em>sentir <em>esta bien, y no me refiero a cualquier sentir, si no más bien a ese _sentir_ que se encuentra en el fondo de tu corazón sin saberlo. Ese _sentir_ que te parte el alma cuando no estas a su lado. Ese _sentir_ que da miedo, ese _sentir _que te arranca una lágrima sin que te lo propongas, ese que te hace feliz, pero que también te puede hacer infeliz.

También me pregunto si eso será normal. Cómo saber si es normal o no cuando no se lo has contado a nadie. Porque sólo se siente, pero no se transmite. Porque cuando tratas de contárselo a alguien te da miedo, te aterras y al final te arrepientes a último momento y no terminas diciendo nada importante.

¿Será que soy muy encerrado en mí mismo? Pero como poder expresar algo que no se puede explicar, porque como lo he dicho y lo pienso, sólo se _siente _y ni siquiera sé donde se siente, ¿será en el corazón? ¿en el alma? ¿en la cabeza? Es tan extraño lo que siento que me da miedo. ¡Sí!, yo que me he enfrentado a lo que alguien jamás podría imaginar, tengo miedo. Miedo de perderla, miedo que me la arrebaten, miedo que esto sólo sea un sueño.

Es ese miedo que no te deja dormir por las noches, ese miedo que no te deja pensar en nada más, ese miedo que te desconcentra y ese miedo que se siente aunque este abrazada a tu lado.

Me puedo pasar noches completas sin dormir sólo para asegurarme que ella sigue respirando, que ella sigue viviendo… y que ella me sigue amando.

Es algo que jamás imagine que podía sentir y eso a la vez aterra. Aterra porque la quieres más que a tu propia vida. Aterra no hacerla feliz, aterra verla con una lágrima de tristeza y aterra no tener la certeza de que ella siempre estará a tu lado. Sé que lo hace, sé que me ama, sé que quiere pasar el resto de sus días conmigo, pero el sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que no sea así, me mata.

A veces pienso que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, y por lo tanto la razón. Ya no puedo pensar bien, lo único que hago es pensar en ella. Ya nada importa, ya nada sirve si no estoy con ella.

¿Será obsesión? ¿Será que estoy encaprichado con ella hasta enloquecer? Pero insisto, ¿será normal _sentir _lo que siento?

Aún así, sé que estoy haciéndolo mal. Prometí que en esta ocasión lo haría bien desde el principio, que sería correcto esperar hasta el momento adecuado, que esperaría hasta la aprobación de su familia, esperar que me tengan confianza nuevamente. Pero ¿cómo lo hago para negarme a ella? ¿Acaso eso es posible? No tengo la fuerza de voluntad para negarle absolutamente nada y eso… eso es otra cosa a que le tengo miedo. La fuerza y la influencia que ella tiene en mí. Si se lo propusiera, ella podría hacer lo que quisiera conmigo y a mí… a mí no me importaría. No me importaría en lo más mínimo, si eso la hace feliz por mí esta bien. Podría llegar a tal extremo que si ella me quisiera muerto, me mataría, que si ella le gustaría matarme la dejaría, sólo con ver esa sonrisa. Su sonrisa.

Me han dicho y he escuchado que ese _sentir _que siento por ella no se compara a lo que se siente por un hijo o hija. ¿Será cierto? Porque no creo ser capas de amar más de lo que la amo a ella. Dicen que ese fruto es parte de uno y que es algo inimaginable lo que se siente, desde el primer momento en que supiste que ya existía y aún más desde el primer momento en que lo sostuviste en tus brazos y ves sus ojos. ¿Podré amar aún más sin que mi corazón explote? ¿Sin que lata más rápido y fuerte que cuando la miro a ella? ¿Será eso posible? ¿Será posible conectarse aún más a alguien que no sea ella? He sabido que sí, pero ¿eso no les da miedo? Si se quiere más a un hijo o hija, ¿no da aún más miedo?

Trunks detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir unos cálidos besos en el cuello -no creo que deberíamos seguir haciendo esto –dejó de pensar por unos instantes antes de volverse loco. Puso un poco de distancia entre ellos –nada bueno vendrá si seguimos así Pan. –él se puso de pie, recogió su ropa interior y caminó hasta la puerta.

Pan acostada en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana, lo miro con enojo –¿ni si quiera un "buenos días?" o un "¿dormiste bien?"

Trunks miro a través de su hombro. La mirada herida de Pan le destrozaba el corazón. Se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado –no se trata de eso, pero prometí hacer bien las cosas esta vez –se acercó lentamente a ella y le besó la frente con ternura –te lo prometí a ti y no pienso decepcionarte… y tampoco a tu familia, sobretodo a Gohan.

- ¡Quieres dejar de lado el asunto con mi padre! ¡todos los días es lo mismo! –dijo enojada.

- Lo siento, ¿si? –le acarició sus cabellos en forma tranquilizadora. Sabía el temperamento de su novia secreta. Secreta para el mundo por lo menos, y para la familia de ella, no así para la de él –pero si quiero ganarme la confianza de tu padre nuevamente, no debería estar haciendo justamente esto –se acercó a ella y la besó con pasión. No había modo de cansarse de ella, la adoraba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, la necesitaba más que al propio aire para respirar. Desde que estuvo a punto de morir en sus brazos, todo había cambiado, la quería con él por el resto de sus días, sin importar nada más.

- Te amo –le dijo Pan mirándolo a los ojos, esos bellos ojos de los que se sentía en la absoluta perdición cada vez que los miraba.

- Yo también te amo, preciosa –le susurró, y con un último beso en su mejilla se puso de pie nuevamente –arréglate mientras preparo el desayuno, no quiero que llegues tarde a la universidad –pasó por el marco de la puerta, pero antes de irse se volteo otra vez –¡ah! lo olvidaba, cúbrete eso del cuello y… lo siento… creo que cada vez pierdo más el control –dijo refiriéndose a unas cuantas marcas rojas en el costado izquierdo del cuello de ella.

- Esta bien, nada que un poco de maquillaje no oculte, además ya me estoy haciendo una experta, ¿no crees? –le dijo en forma divertida, aunque sabía que él no lo tomaría de esa manera.

- Sabes que no me gusta hacerte daño Pan, no creo que sea algo gracioso. Cada vez cuesta más controlarme cuando estoy contigo –dijo apenado.

Ella tomo la sábana de la cama cubriendo su cuerpo y caminó hasta él –sabes que eso no me importa –le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura y mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos –además fue mi culpa. Sé que no querías que me quedara a pasar la noche, sé que sigo rompiendo las reglas, sé que le sigo mintiendo a mi familia, pero también debes entender que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo separada de ti. Te necesito como nunca imagine, te necesito a cada minuto, a cada hora, a cada día, a cada mes.

Trunks posó sus manos en la cintura y la levantó del suelo hasta dejar su rostro a nivel con el de él – lo sé, yo también te necesito… siempre –se acercó a ella rozó su nariz con la de ella, pasó por su mejilla, hasta su oreja y bajó hasta su cuello, oliendo, sintiendo su aroma –te amo tanto, Pan –le susurró con sus labios pegados a la piel de su cuello. Podía sentir como ella reía bajito con las cosquillas que producía con su roce. Rió con aquello. Él sólo sacarle una sonrisa lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Pan buscó su cuello y envolvió sus brazos en él, subió sus piernas y las rodeo en sus caderas. Buscó sus labios con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el instinto, pero jamás llego a su destino. Abrió los ojos para encontrarlo con su cabeza hacía atrás, alejada de ella sonriendo burlonamente –es tarde –le dijo seriamente –a esta hora deberías estar en tu casa –se acercó a ella y le dio un corto y casto beso sobre los labios, todavía sosteniéndola en brazos.

- Lo sé, pero no me quiero ir –dijo con un puchero.

- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero debes hacerlo. Además si van a tu habitación te meterás en grandes problemas.

- Nadie entra en mi habitación sin mi autorización –recorrió sus dedos enredándolos en el cabello lavanda.

- Pero es tarde, puede que Videl vaya a despertarte… después de todo ellos sienten tu ki en tu cuarto.

- ¡Y ese invento tuyo es genial! –lo abrazó más fuerte.

- A propósito… ¿le recargaste la batería? –le preguntó mientras la dejaba de pie en el suelo.

- ¡Oh oh! –dijo caminando hacia un lado de la cama recogiendo sus ropas.

- ¿Oh no? ¿no lo recargaste? –dijo preocupado.

- No, ¡lo olvide! –comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo –¿qué hora es? –puso sus zapatos dispuesta para irse volando, literalmente.

Miro su reloj –07.28 –respondió –¿a qué hora es tu primera clase de hoy?

- ¡A las 08.00! –se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso de despedida. Corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió de golpe y salió corriendo por los pasillos, pero antes de irse escucho la voz de Trunks.

- Una vez que llegues allá no olvides de desactivar tu brazalete. No quiero el mismo incidente de la vez pasada en donde nadie podía sentir tu ki –le advirtió.

- Siii –gritó –no se volverá a repetir –dijo muy a su pesar. A veces se extrañaba un poco, por decirlo menos, con Trunks, en ocasiones se comportaba como su padre y eso no le gustaba pero también sabía que lo hacia porque se preocupaba por ella.

- Y no golpees la puerta al salir. La última vez papá se enojó porque lo despertaste –dijo con vergüenza.

Sí, Trunks Brief estaba viviendo con sus padres nuevamente. Luego del desastre que dejó en su departamento de lujo, tuvo que contratar una remodelación. Ya nada servía, debían reconstruir el lugar y amueblar por completo. Todo gracias a la furia que sintió cuando estuvo separado de Pan aquella vez que casi murió en ese planeta lejano.

Pan con cautela, recorrió los pasillos de la gran casa de corporación cápsula una vez más, tal como lo estaba haciendo los últimos 3 meses.

-_ Mi bolso, ¿dónde deje mi bolso? _–se preguntaba cuando estaba llegando al gran living. Se detuvo por unos segundos y recordó –_la cocina -_Caminó hacia ella, empujó la puerta y cuando abrió sus ojos casi estallaron –¡Aahhhh! –gritó sin poder controlarlo. Rápidamente con sus manos se tapó los ojos y salió. Sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo furioso y a su cuerpo la invadió la total vergüenza.

Trunks escuchó su grito y como un desesperado salió corriendo hasta la cocina donde podía sentir su ki. No le dio tiempo para vestirse ni nada, sólo en su ropa interior voló hasta ella –¿qué pasa? ¿estas bien? –le preguntó con preocupación rodeándola con un abrazo. La miró hacia abajo y ella asintió con la cabeza. El frunció el ceño, no tenía miedo, podía sentirlo, ella sentía ¿vergüenza? –¿qué te pasa? – le volvió a preguntar.

- Ohh díos mío, yo venía a buscar mi bolso y… -pero antes de que terminara Trunks entró a la cocina para ver que pasaba –no, Trunks, no deberías entr… -pero era demasiado tarde.

- ¡PAPÁ! –gritó Trunks. Sus mejillas se tornaron color rosa sin poder evitarlo.

Vegeta estaba detrás de la mesada de la cocina, escondiendo partes de su cuerpo desnudo. Totalmente avergonzado y un tinte rojo adornando cada una de sus mejillas.

Bulma corriendo a velocidad humana, llegó algo agitada. Pasó por el lado de Pan en aquel pasillo y entró a la cocina, vestida sólo en una bata blanca muy corta para el gusto de su hijo –¿qué pasa? – dijo con preocupación.

- ¡Es la maldita mocosa de Gohan que anda rondando la casa otra vez! –dijo un enfurecido Vegeta, tratando inútilmente de esconder su vergüenza.

- Pero ¿qué haces desnudo en la cocina? –dijo Trunks sin mirarlo. Le dio la espalda y busco el bolso de Pan que estaba apoyado en una de las sillas.

- Seguramente reponiendo fluidos –dijo Bulma en forma divertida, apuntando la botella de agua que estaba en una mano de Vegeta, mientras la otra cubría su parte más íntima.

- ¡MAMÁ! –dijo avergonzado Trunks.

Pan que escuchaba todo desde la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar nuevamente y ver el espectáculo que Vegeta estaba ofreciendo. Gritó –¡lo siento!

- ¡Lo siento! –repitió Vegeta con sarcasmo –¡ándate a tú casa de una buena vez!

- Vegeta, ¡no seas mal educado! –dijo Bulma.

- Ella sólo venía a buscar su bolso –Trunks lo mostró en su mano y salió de la cocina.

- Lo siento –repitió Pan a Trunks.

- No importa, fue un accidente –respondió Trunks –ten –le entregó su pertenencia –¿te voy a dejar? Vuelo más rápido que tú y… - miro su reloj –estas completamente atrasada.

- No, esta bien, no quiero que te encuentres con mi papá –acomodó su bolso en su hombro y con un último beso rápido salio corriendo y alzo el vuelo en el jardín.

- ¡Ya se fue! –gritó Trunks por el pasillo hacia sus padres que todavía estaban en la cocina hablando. Podía escuchar como Vegeta gritaba y alegaba que no podía estar tranquilo en su propia casa y que cuándo el mocoso de su hijo se iba a ir a su departamento otra vez.

Bulma asomó su cabeza por la puerta –¿hijo? –dijo al verlo.

- ¿Mmm?

- Tu padre no va a salir de la cocina hasta que desaparezcas de su vista, ya sabes… -dijo con una risita –esta desnudo y avergonzado.

- ¡CÁLLATE MUJER! –se escuchó el grito del sayajin.

- ¿Ves? –dijo otra vez Bulma, quien riendo entro nuevamente –ya vamos a la habitación, Trunks ya se fue –fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar Trunks antes de irse a su cuarto.

- _Necesito, y en forma urgente, mi departamento _–pensaba Trunks cuando entro a su dormitorio. No era que él había pensando en arrendar o comprar uno nuevo y completamente amoblado de inmediato, pero su madre lo había impedido diciendo que estaba muy mal acostumbrado, gastando todo lo que quería sin restricción alguna. Ella lo había malcriado desde que nació, pero al ver los muchos errores que había cometido pensó en corregirlo ahora, podía parecer muy tarde, pues Trunks ya era un adulto, pero para Bulma no era completamente tarde sino más bien "más vale tarde que nunca".

…

Pan llegó casi sudando al balcón de su habitación en la casa de sus padres. Se sentía frustrada de estar viviendo allí nuevamente, ella era adulta, quería su espacio propio, pero con su último error, Gohan había sido muy severo en su castigo. Parecía que castigaban a una niña, pero ella tampoco se atrevía a contradecirlo, si después de todo lo que pasó hace aproximadamente tres meses y medio había sido terrible y desastroso.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz que amaba con todo su corazón –¿Recién estas llegando? –Goku de pie flotando frente al balcón de su nieta.

- Emm sip –respondió avergonzada.

- ¿Estabas entrenando?

- No.

- ¿Comiendo? ¿Cazando?... !Ya sé! -dijo con una gran sonrisa -!Pescando!

- Algo así –Pan rodó los ojos. Su abuelo jamás cambiaría, de eso no había duda.

- Pero ¿qué hacías pescando en la casa de Bulma? -entrecerró los ojos. -estoy seguro que sentí tu ki venir de aquella dirección... -murmuró. -!ohhh! -dijo en voz alta con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Pan preocupada, ¿acaso la había descubierto? Después de todo era un sayajin puro, sus sentidos eran mucho más desarrollados que los de su padre y todo el resto, exceptuando a Vegeta, claro. Quizás ya había notado el engaño de ki´s.

- !Me estoy haciendo viejo! –alzó su voz y miró sus manos.

- ¿Qué?

- Creí sentir tu ki desde la casa de Bulma, pero me equivoque... Chichi tenía razón me estoy volviendo viejo... -bajó su cabeza, pero de pronto se alzó como un resorte. -!Bah! que importa... ya me dio hambre. -rió a carcajadas.

Pan no pudo evitar soltar también una buena carcajada. No, su abuelo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre... el mismo. -te quiero, abuelito. -se acercó a él y besó su mejilla.

- Yo también pequeña Pan. -la abrazó. -oye... tu papá anda últimamente un poco cascarrabias ¿no?

- Un poco, pero no creo que este enojado ¿cierto?

- Nah...

- ¡PAN! Se hace tarde, baja a desayunar –escucharon la voz seria de Gohan gritar por las escaleras.

- Ahora que me lo preguntas, no estoy muy seguro –rió con nerviosismo. Pan también rió. -te dejo – Goku se alejó de ella y flotó hacia la salida del balcón. –tengo que ir a buscar leña al bosque, ¿me acompañas? –le preguntó.

- Lo siento, tengo clases –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- No importa, lo dejamos para después. ¿Entrenamiento luego de la cena?

- ¡Claro! –dijo con una sonrisa.

Goku de despidió y se fue. Pan rápidamente apagó el dispositivo que emitía su ki en la habitación, luego también apagó y se quitó el brazalete que ocultaba su ki, dejando su propio ki sin ocultar. Tomó el aparato, invento de Trunks, que parecía una lámpara y lo conectó a la electricidad para recargarlo tal como le había advertido su novio. Luego fue directamente a la ducha, se vistió y en 10 minutos estaba en la cocina.

- Llegaras tarde. –dijo Gohan sacando la mirada de su diario y ahora en ella.

- Lo sé. –respondió Pan, besó la frente de su padre y luego madre. Tomó un par de tostadas en su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja que lo bebió de un solo sorbo.

- Más lento Pan. –dijo Videl observándola.

- No tengo tiempo. –dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa y las dos tostadas las mordió sujetándolas con sus dientes mientras con sus manos metía unos libros en su bolso y salía corriendo hasta la puerta. – nosh vehmhos. –dijo Pan con la boca llena.

- ¡Nos vemos hijita! –gritó Videl.

- ¡Adiós! –dijo Gohan.

Una vez que su hija desapareció. -¿no crees que Pan duerme mucho últimamente? –preguntó Videl tomando el último sorbo de su café.

- Mmm. -él asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella. Sospechando que él estaba pensando en algo.

- No, nada. -le restó importancia. Sabía que no era eso que decía su esposa, ya lo sospechaba. Pero no iba a decir nada por el momento. Sabía que en poco tiempo su hija hablaría con él... mientras que por su cabeza ya pasaba un plan macabro... o quizás algo sólo para divertirse un poco.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Sé que ha sido un capítulo muy corto, pero es sólo el primero xD ya saben que escribo mucho jaja. Como siempre digo, no se cuántos durará esta historia, espero que no sea tan largo como el anterior, pero mejor no confirmo nada, porque a medida que avanzo se me van ocurriendo mas cosas.

Puede que, no se, quizás, el carácter de los personajes se me vaya de las manos, sobretodo con Goku, pero si eso ocurre no duden en decírmelo, así trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Ah! y notaron que ahora pongo los signos de "¿?" y "¡!" al principio y al final?... bueno por lo menos en la historia no en las notas de autora xD jajja. Me cuesta muchísimo hacerlo, pero lo haré porque en trabajos para la universidad estaba cometiendo los mismos errores, así que de ahora en adelante lo haré como se debe xD

Ya les agradezco a quienes lo hayan leído. Sobretodo si se trata de quienes ya leyeron a "Sentimientos" =)

Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos para todas =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kattie.-<strong>_

_17 - 02 - 2012_


	2. Testaruda

**SENTIR**

**Capítulo 2: "Testaruda"**

* * *

><p>Una vez que su hija desapareció - ¿no crees que Pan duerme mucho últimamente? – pregunto Videl tomando el último sorbo de su café.<p>

- mmm – él asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿qué? – pregunto ella. Sospechando que él estaba pensando en algo.

- no, nada – le resto importancia. Sabía que no era eso que decía su esposa, ya lo sospechaba. Pero no iba a decir nada por el momento. Sabía que en poco tiempo su hija hablaría con él y por su cabeza ya pasaba un plan macabro.

_Continuará…_

La oficina elegantemente decorada dejaba entrar por sus grandes ventanales los primeros rayos de luz color anaranjados, que daban a entender que el tiempo había pasado muy rápido para su gusto. Miro el reloj de madera que se posaba sobre su escritorio de caoba el cual marcaba las 7.56 de la tarde. Suspiro de alivio al mirar documentos, carpetas y solicitudes que ya había terminado de revisar. Dejó su pluma con tinta de color negro en uno de los cajones a su lado izquierdo sin poder evitar recordar a su hija. Se lo había regalado hace un par de semanas atrás, diciendo que lo había visto en una tienda y sin poder evitarlo se había acordado de él. Ella grabo el nombre de su padre con color plateado y elegante en la pluma y se lo regaló.

Cerro el cajón, se puso de pie y comenzó a ordenar el desorden que tenía sobre el escritorio. Una vez terminado cogió su chaqueta detrás de la silla y volteo, solo para ver una fotografía de su familia. Ahí en el marco de madera decorada estaba la imagen de él abrazando a las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo, su hija Pan y su esposa Videl, los tres sonrientes. Tomo el marco y examino la foto de más cerca por unos segundos. Sonrió una vez más recordando el carácter de su hija, tan igual a Videl y su madre Chichi. Luego esa sonrisa se borró al recordar todos los episodios en donde ella lo preocupo de maneras inimaginables. Y a la vez sin escaparse de su mente se vino la imagen de Trunks, ese chico que tenía engatusado a su hija.

Se puso la chaqueta, tomo su maletín y con un último vistazo salio de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras él. La secretaria se puso de pie cuando lo vio salir – hasta mañana señor Son.

- hasta mañana – respondió como todo un caballero, como siempre. Iba a girar por el pasillo cuando de pronto se volvió a ella - ¿qué hace aquí todavía? – le pregunto – debería haberse ido a las 6.30, su hora de salida, no es necesario que se quede hasta que yo me vaya. – le sonrió.

- sí, lo sé – le respondió la joven chica – pero quería adelantar un poco mi trabajo para no estar tan atareada mañana.

- ahh ya veo – empujo sus lentes con el dedo índice hacia arriba, acomodándolos en su nariz. – bueno, que tenga un buen día, nos vemos.

Ella se despidió cortésmente y Gohan por fin salio de la facultad de medicina de la Universidad mas prestigiosa de Japón. En la salida algunos estudiantes y profesores se despedían con gestos de manos o saludos cordiales. Siguió su camino hasta los estacionamientos en donde encontró su automóvil, entro y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el asiento del piloto, se quedo quieto ahí por un minuto mirando hacia delante y principalmente hacia la nada. Se sentía cansado, no físicamente si no mentalmente. Ser el decano de la facultad de medicina requería mucho trabajo, revisión de documentos, realización de charlas, juntas de la directiva, asesoramientos, solución de algunos problemas, etc. Miro su reloj una vez más, las 8.06 de la tarde. Arranco el motor y partió, ahora a casa de Bulma.

Mientras conducía se dejaba llevar por su mente, recordando viejos tiempos en que no tenía tantas preocupaciones por su cabeza. Tener dos trabajo podía parecer mucho para algunos, pero para él no era tanto. Era sólo hoy que se sentía exhausto y no sabía por qué. El puesto que la amiga peliverde de su padre le había ofrecido hace ya varios años atrás le encantaba. Estar encargado del departamento de Salud y Medicina de corporación cápsula le parecía muy interesante ya que allí se dedicaba a la búsqueda y recolección de datos de enfermedades y sus curas, también la confección de nuevos tratamientos para sanar enfermedades que afectaban a la población. Se acordó cuando Bulma le había ofrecido el puesto por primera vez, él, recién egresado de la universidad ya tenía uno de los puestos más prestigiosos que cualquiera pudiera desear. No era solamente que se lo hubiera ofrecido por ser hijo de su gran amigo, si no más bien porque la _mujer _de Vegeta sabía el gran potencial que tenía Gohan.

Sin notarlo ya llegaba al portón de la casa de los Brief, abrió la ventana de su puerta y hablo sacando levemente la cabeza – Bulma soy yo, Gohan – dijo apretando un botón rojo del intercomunicador. Escucho un "entra Gohan" y seguido de un "¡Vegeta no te comas eso, es de Bra!".

Vio como las grandes rejas de color negro se abrían paso a su auto, entrando y dejándolo estacionado junto a varios modelos lujosos. Salió y caminó por los grandes jardines hasta la puerta encontrándose con el hombre que estos últimos meses rondaba por su mente y de una forma no tan agradable como todo el mundo esperaba. Camino a paso más lento viendo con cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos, él todavía sin percatarse de su presencia salía recién de la puerta hablando y mirando despreocupadamente hacia atrás, al parecer alguien le seguía. Para su sorpresa y la vez no tan sorpresa, atrás de él seguía su propia hija que iba sonriendo y conversando con él… con el hombre que lo mantenía mentalmente cansado.

Siguió el camino hasta que las miradas de ambos se posaron en él. El chico con cara de sorpresa y nerviosismo lo saludo – Hola Gohan – fue sólo eso.

- Hola – respondió secamente. Se había prometido a si mismo ser más amable con él. Siempre había sido amable con todos, absolutamente _todos_. Su madre lo había educado para ser un hombre bueno y cordial, pero _él_… él sacaba lo rencoroso, envidiable, mal humorado e irritable que se escondía en su ser. Sabía el por qué de su reacción, todo se debía a la chica que venía atrás.

Ella sonrió con incomodidad, se acercó a él abrazándolo y besándolo en la mejilla – Hola papá. – le dijo cuando se separo de él.

- Hola hija – le sonrió - ¿dónde vas? Pensé que estarías en casa con Videl – dijo frunciendo el ceño para luego mirarlo a _él_, de quién esperaba esa respuesta.

Trunks con evidente incomodidad le respondió lo mejor posible – íbamos a comprar helado. Lo que pasa es que papá se comió la porción de Bra, y bueno, ya _sabe_ como se pone con sus antojos y todo eso… pero regresaremos en seguida, lo prometo, la tienda esta solo a 10 minutos de aquí – le aclaro. Gohan noto algo que no se había percatado antes… ya no lo tuteaba como siempre lo había hecho, lo estaba tratando de _usted_, e internamente sonrió.

Pan que miraba expectante el gruñido o algún comentario pesado de Gohan, le sorprendió cuando lo escucho hablar – esta bien – dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Trunks y Pan levantaron una ceja mirándose. Se alejaron caminando sin decir una palabra. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente él hablo - ¿puedes creerlo?

Ella asintió – primera vez en todos estos meses que no te dice nada, ni un comentario sarcástico, una mala mirada, nada.

- ya comenzaba a creer que se estaba transformando en papá – dijo con una sonrisa.

- si, se estaba pareciendo mucho a Vegeta, pero sólo contigo – reprimió una carcajada al ver el rostro de Trunks.

- ja ja ja – rió con sarcasmo y cuando iba a poner un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Pan para atraerla hacia él, la voz de Gohan lo hizo retraer de su acción y saltar en la misma posición con el cuerpo algo más rígido.

- ¡TRUNKS! – fue lo que escucharon y se dieron vuelta para mirarlo. Gohan sonriendo de medio lado siguió hablando a la distancia. – ¿podrías traer helado de vainilla para mi? Cuando regreses te devuelvo el dinero.

- c-claro, no hay problema. – respondió automáticamente a pesar del leve tartamudeo, se giro y siguió su camino hasta su auto junto a Pan sin tocarle un solo pelo.

Gohan siguió el camino hasta la puerta de la gran casa, entro cerrándola tras él. Vio a el hombre, dueño de casa, recargado a la pared de brazos cruzados - ¿qué tal Vegeta? – fue su forma de saludo.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza, algo así como asintiendo y le dijo – haz progresado bastante – le comento con una ceja alzada.

- no se de qué me hablas – respondió haciéndose el desentendido, pero sabía muy bien que algo así jamás se le escaparía al príncipe de los sayajines - ¿y Bulma?

Extendió su mano indicando la sala de estar, lo siguió observando hasta que se fue de su vista. Él negó con la cabeza mientras se iba a su adorada cámara de gravedad.

…

- oh, ya veo – dijo Bulma con una carpeta roja en la mano, examinando documentos y firmando alguno de ellos. Una vez terminado de leerlos, quito sus lentes y los dejo sobre la mesita de centro junto con lo demás. Se acomodo en el sillón y miró a su lado derecho en donde Gohan miraba distraídamente televisión. – podrías habérselo pedido a Trunks – le comento. – ya sabes, la empresa queda más cerca de tu oficina.

- lo sé – contesto ahora mirando a la mujer a su lado – he ido tres veces estas últimas dos semanas, pero nunca lo encuentro en C.C. Creo que salgo muy tarde de la Universidad y tu hijo tiene un horario menos prolongado que él mío… sale más temprano de oficina – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

A Bulma le extraño el comentario - ¿a qué hora has ido?

- mmm… ayer fui alrededor de las 5.30 de la tarde.

- ya veo – dijo tranquilamente, para luego volverse _algo _histérica - ¡VEGETA! ¡ven aquí! – el sayajin a su lado tuvo que taparse los oídos, aunque ya acostumbrado a los gritos de su madre. Como nadie llego o le contesto, gentilmente se volvió a Gohan – espérame un momento – se puso de pie y salio. Se escucharon una serie de gritos y respuestas vagas del sayajin puro. Gohan contenía la risa al escucharlos.

- pobre de mi hermanito – escucho la voz de Bra proveniente de su espalda, se giro y la vio acercarse a él – hola cuñadito – lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

- hola Bra, ¿cómo te has sentido? – le sonrió mirando su barriga abultada.

- bien, supongo. – En eso llega Bulma nuevamente – así que… ¿Trunks se ha estado escapando del trabajo nuevamente? – dijo con un tono sarcástico. – era de esperarse, se lo pasan juntándose, saliendo a comer y saliendo con Pa-aa… - se le escapo de la lengua lo que estaba diciendo, miró a Gohan que tenía una ceja alzada – digo… con compañía de sus amigos y… bueno… - se giro a ver a su madre - ¿ya llego Trunks? – pregunto desviando el tema – quiero mi helado.

- no hija, pero ya debe estar por llegar.

- ok…mmm, iré a la cocina – se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando mientras sujetaba su barriga con ambas manos.

- y bueno Gohan, ¿te sirvieron los planos de la cámara de gravedad que te envié la otra vez?

- ¡sí! – le contesto – a propósito, muchas gracias por haberlos enviado a mi e-mail – le sonrió.

- ¿es para avances tecnológicos en el departamento de salud de C.C o para ti? Porque de ser lo último me hubieras dicho y tengo una máquina lista en menos de una semana.

- ah no, no son para C.C., más bien para papá y para mí.

- ¿estas entrenando nuevamente?

- algo así – más o menos mintió – papá quiere entrenar, pero sin destruir demasiado el bosque y bueno, yo me ofrecí en hacerle una cámara de gravedad con más resistencia. Estuve investigando y encontré compuestos químicos en donde se puede crear un material mucho más resistente y ligero que el de la cámara convencional.

- ¿la pusiste a prueba?

- si y ha dado muy buenos resultados. Hasta ahora sigue intacta a pesar del poder de mi padre.

- vaya, tendré que mirar un día de estos esa cámara renovada.

- ¡claro! si quieres te puedo enviar los planos, lo modifique y creo que quedo mejor. Sé que a Vegeta le gustaría mucho.

- ¡no!, ni lo menciones, bastante tengo con que se lo pase casi todo el día metido en esa maldita máquina. Si le hago una mejor hasta dormiría en ella. – ambos rieron a carcajadas.

…

- Gohan estuvo de visita – comento Bra.

- lo sé, nos lo encontramos en el jardín, pero para cuando estábamos de vuelta Bulma nos dijo que ya se había ido.

- amiguito, ¿cómo estuvo ese encuentro? – Goten fastidió a su amigo.

- incómodo – fue lo único que respondió.

La joven pareja de casados y futuros padres rieron a carcajadas.

Luego de unos minutos de molestar un poco más a Trunks… - ustedes se lo pasan comiendo – dijo Bra.

- es cierto, comen más que Bra – dijo Goten con una sonrisa que se desvaneció muy pronto cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza – ¡auch! – se quejo.

Trunks y Pan con la boca llena rieron mirando al moreno.

- y ustedes no se rían tanto y sírvanme de eso que comen – dijo Bra haciéndose agua la boca. Se sentó en la mesa junto a ellos y espero.

Los otros dos se miraron uno al otro. ¿Acaso ella hablaba en serio? Ambos se preguntaban lo mismo.

- ¿qué esperan? – dijo Bra.

- ¡SÍ! – los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo, poniéndose de pie de inmediato y corriendo a buscar más platos y sirviendo la comida para Bra. Goten, que estaba de pie, se largo a reír y se sentó junto a ella.

- ten – dijo Trunks, sirviéndole un gran plato de comida caliente. Pan hizo lo mismo con su tío.

Entre comida, los 4 siguieron hablando.

- y ¿cómo va tu departamento? – dijo Bra a su hermano.

- lento – respondió con fastidio.

- es que deberías haber visto como lo dejo – dijo Goten.

- ¿tan mal quedo? – dijo Pan mirando a su lado. Trunks no dijo nada.

- hubieras visto como estuvo ese tiempo en que tu estabas desaparecida – comento Bra, mientras Trunks no miraba a nadie y se concentraba en su comida.

- lo siento – dijo Pan inclinándose hacia él. Lo abrazo y beso su mejilla. Trunks sonrió, dio su cara hacia ella y la beso en los labios.

- ¡hey! – dijo Goten asqueado con la situación.

- si no te gusta, no mires – dijo sin más Trunks que siguió besándola.

- pero es que es imposible, están frente a mi y… ¡agghh Pan esa lengua! – dijo totalmente avergonzado – ¿acaso no tienen privacidad? – le pregunto a Bra que estaba a su lado.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le resto importancia, estaba más concentrada en lo que comía. Disfrutaba tanto comer, ese hijito suyo dentro de su barriga iba a ser muy hambriento, quizás igual que su abuelo Goku.

– ¡pero mira! – le dijo a Bra para que mirara la escena frente a ellos.

- ¡Trunks! ¿no será mucho? – dijo mirando a su hermano y mejor amiga – ¡saca esa mano de ahí! – se inclino a través de la mesa y golpeo la mano de Trunks que estaba apretando el trasero de Pan. Pero ambos no le hicieron caso. Bra miro a su esposo y le dijo bajito – mira… - susurro - ¡GOHAN! – grito como si él estuviera entrando a la cocina.

Ambos, Trunks y Pan dieron un salto en que se alejaron por lo menos 3 metros cada uno – ¿dónde? – dijo Pan asustada. Trunks por otro lado miraba a todos lados.

- ¡Bra! – se quejo Trunks.

- ¿ves? ¡Siempre funciona! – dijo Bra que estalló en risas junto a Goten.

Vegeta iba entrando a la cocina cuando escucho la broma de su hija, se rió bajito también. Pasó por el lado de todos y fue directamente a la nevera. En forma silenciosa y sin querer mirar a Pan, debido al incidente hace unos días atrás, se disponía a salir rápidamente del lugar, pero antes escucho la voz de Bra.

Bra notando la incomodidad del ambiente cuando su padre entro, no podía dejar pasar el momento para bromear. Últimamente se sentía valiente o quizás sus hormonas estaban también jugando con su valentía diaria. En todo caso se aprovechaba ya que en su estado de embarazada nadie se atrevía a contradecirla en nada. Su padre le había ocultado el hecho que él sabía desde el principio que ella estaba embarazada. Y ahora lo pagaría y también su hermano con el espectáculo que estaba dando segundos atrás. Se rió con antelación – Trunks ¿así que heredaste el trasero de nuestro padre? – le pregunto con una risa macabra.

Vegeta abrió grandes sus ojos, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, se quedo callado, no quiso decir una palabra ni contradecir en nada a su princesa, sabía que estaba en lo último de su embarazo, se estresaba por cualquier pequeñez y Bulma había sido muy clara en decirle que no la molestara en nada, ya todos conocían su carácter.

- ¡BRA! – dijo Pan con vergüenza – era sólo para ti – susurro.

- lo siento, no me aguante – Bra y Goten rieron a carcajadas.

- ¿tú también lo sabes? – dijo Trunks a Goten.

- por supuesto, no hay nada de secretos entre mi bella esposa y yo – sonrió.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Vegeta desapareció.

- Bra, me las vas a pagar – dijo Pan.

- déjala – dijo Trunks posando su mano sobre una pierna de Pan, acariciándola con cariño – ya vendrá tú venganza – sonrió al estilo Vegeta.

Siguieron comiendo, charlando y riendo. Pan a cada cierto rato, tenía que sujetar la mano de Trunks que cada vez estaba más arriba. En todo el tiempo que seguían ahí, él no había quitado su mano de ella. Pan se acercó a su oído susurrándole – ya basta… - le advirtió – esta tu hermana y mi tío al frente.

Trunks se hizo el desentendido, sonrió y siguió conversando con los demás. Continuó con sus caricias algo sugerentes en su pierna, subiendo poco a poco. Pan algo avergonzada y tratando inútilmente de quitar su mano, se puso de pie – ¿alguien quiere helado? – pregunto para despegarse un poco de Trunks. No era que no le gustará, pero en frente de los otros dos, no se podía.

- ¡si! – dijo una entusiasmada Bra – de chocolate por favor.

- Goten porque no vas tu, siempre van las mujeres, creo que no es justo – dijo Trunks. Goten asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie y fue a la nevera.

- pero… - no alcanzo a decir nada más cuando sintió que Trunks la sujeta por su cintura y la sienta sobre sus piernas.

- se ven tan lindo juntos – comento Bra cuando vio a su amiga sentada sobre Trunks – ¿cuándo le dirán a Gohan que están juntos? Ya casi todos lo saben, además así no tendrían que esconderse en la calle, ¿no creen?

Pan estaba a punto de hablar cuando sintió la mano de su novio subir por sus muslos interiores. Acariciándola por sobre el pantalón – Trunks no – susurro dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro de él.

- aquí esta – dijo Goten dejando las copas de helados con galletas para todos en la mesa. Pan salio de sus pervertidos pensamientos cuando escucho a su tío.

- ¿no vas a comer? – dijo Goten cuando vio que Pan no hacía nada.

- ¿cómo? – pregunto Pan, no escuchaba nada, sólo sentía como su pelivioleta metía su mano dentro del pantalón. Todo a escondidas de los otros dos frente a ellos, por debajo de la mesa.

- te pregunta si lo vas a comer – dijo Trunks con una sonrisa en los labios. Él comía sujetando la cuchara con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda le hacía sus "cariñitos" a su amada.

- ehee… si claro – respondió rápidamente.

Trunks, Goten y Bra seguían hablando mientras se tomaban sus helados, pero todos se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon un pequeño gemido que se escapo de la boca de Pan. Ella avergonzada miro hacia la mesa tratando se ocultarse. Trunks sonrió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pues las otras miradas estaban posadas en Pan.

- Pan, ¿te sientes bien? – dijo Bra preocupada – estas algo roja – comento mirándola.

- la verdad, no. Creo que me duele un poco la cabeza. Me voy a ir a recostar un rato al living – dijo poniéndose de pie. Pero antes miro a Trunks y se fue.

- voy a ir a ver que tiene – dijo Trunks siguiéndola poco después. Los otros dos no le dieron importancia y siguieron conversando.

Trunks camino rápido por la casa buscándola, pero se estaba ocultando. Subió las escaleras y camino por el pasillo que daba a su habitación. Podía sentirla cerca, por más que tratara de ocultar su ki, era imposible para él no sentirla. Miro a su alrededor y cuando por fin la sintió en forma clara, se dio la vuelta y ella salto sobre él tomándolo por sorpresa. Pan envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y también sus piernas en sus caderas. En forma automática Trunks la sujeto por el trasero.

- ¿por qué hiciste eso en la cocina? – le susurro en el oído. Trunks de sólo escuchar el tono de voz utilizado lo encendió.

- porque te deseo… ahora – le dijo besando su cuello. Aún con ella en brazos, caminó pegándola contra la pared.

Mientras Trunks la besaba por toda la cara, pasando por su cuello y volviendo a su boca, ambos se empezaron a sentir más acalorados. Pan con un cosquilleo en su estómago que ya conocía muy bien, Trunks con una mano subiendo su camiseta blanca y tocando uno de sus pechos sin dejar de asaltarla con la boca – ¿sin sostén? – le dijo con picardía. Ella asintió mientras tocaba su cuello y acariciaba con sus dedos los cabellos lavandas – haces que este trabajo sea cada vez más fácil.

Pan no quiso seguir escuchando y lo beso con pasión desenfrenada. No había modo que se cansara el uno del otro, esto era algo que todos los días sentían: pasión, desenfreno, éxtasis y amor. Dejándose llevar, ella se bajo de él y con sus pies ahora en el suelo, poso sus manos en la parte baja de su camisa y la desbotono rápidamente hasta sacarla por completo. Luego sus manos desabrocharon su cinturón y desabotono su pantalón. Sus hábiles manos nuevamente viajaron hacia arriba sintiendo cada uno de los marcados abdominales hasta llegar a su cuello. Le sonrió hasta que sintió los labios de Trunks apoderarse los de ella.

Otra vez él la tomo y la subió hasta su nivel, apoyándola contra la pared. Quería sentirla cerca y que lo sintiera. Pan ya notaba la excitación marcada en la parte baja de los pantalones de él. Mientras Trunks la presionaba en contra para más apoyo, sus manos fueron directo a su camiseta para retirarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de sacarla por completo escucho un resoplido de frustración.

Vegeta iba caminando por el pasillo de los dormitorios, no iba muy concentrado, recién había salido de la cámara de gravedad pensando en nuevas técnicas y en cómo aumentar su poder para así ganarle alguna vez a Kakaroto. Cuando llego al pasillo principal iba secando los restos de sudor de su cara con una toalla blanca que llevaba alrededor de su cuello, cuando sintió dos ki a su paso. Levanto la vista y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para no seguir mirando los pechos expuestos de Pan.

- ¡ah! – Escucho un pequeño grito de ella – que vergüenza.

- ¡papá! – dijo Trunks que rápidamente recogió su camisa del suelo para tapar a la desnuda Pan.

- tienen una habitación a sólo dos metros de ustedes y ¿hacen eso en el pasillo? – dijo Vegeta ya irritado de los accidentes.

- lo siento – escucho decir a Pan antes de un golpe de puerta cerrándose.

Se dio la vuelta y ya no los vio. Siguió su camino negando con la cabeza – _¡mocosos de porquería! - _pensó el sayajin puro.

- ¿por qué siempre con Vegeta? – dijo Pan una vez que estaban dentro de la habitación de Trunks con la puerta cerrada.

Haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado Trunks la tomo en brazos y la dejo sobre la cama siguiendo su asalto.

- ¿acaso no te importa? – pregunto Pan al notar que él se veía totalmente despreocupado.

- ¡ya cállate! – le dijo antes de tapar su boca con la de él. Poco fue el intento de Pan en replicar, pues lo olvido de inmediato. Las caricias y besos que le daba tenían la magia de olvidar todo a su alrededor. Trunks siguió con lo suyo, quitando la camisa que le puso momentos atrás, se alejo un poco para poder mirarla – realmente hermosa – le susurro frente a la cara. Mientras la besaba, sus manos viajaban por sus costados tocando su cintura en donde se detuvieron. Se hecho hacia atrás una vez más separándose un poco de ella – creo que Bra tiene razón… - comento con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿en qué? – pregunto Pan mirando hacia arriba. Trunks estaba sobre ella en la cama.

- estamos comiendo mucho – dijo finalmente.

Pan totalmente confundida trataba de pensar por qué trajo ahora ese comentario. Frunció el ceño y le pregunto – ¿de qué hablas?

- estas más… – dijo Trunks tocando con una mano la cintura hasta sus caderas.

- ¿más qué? – quito sus manos de él, ya comenzándose a sentir un poco molesta.

- más redondita – comento haciendo énfasis en tocarla a los costados de sus pechos y caderas.

- ¿me estas diciendo que estoy gorda? – se incorporo y lo alejo con sus manos sobre el pecho de Trunks. Quedándose sentada frente a él, tomo la camiseta para ponérsela.

- ¡n-no, por supuesto que no! – dijo de inmediato – es que siempre has sido mas bien delgada y ahora tienes mas redondeses… es algo que también me agra… - no pudo terminar de decirle que también le agradaba eso, aunque la verdad no le importaba como fuera, delgada o más redondita, le daba completamente lo mismo, solo le gustaba ella y nada mas que ella.

- bueno… - dijo molesta terminando de vestirse – ¡no es mi culpa que cada vez que estemos juntos pidas u ordenes comida! Además ya no tengo mucho tiempo de… - él la interrumpió.

Trunks se acercó rápidamente a ella que se ponía de pie de la cama, la tomo del brazo y la hizo girarse para que lo mirara – no es eso, déjame terminar.

Ella le dio la cara y continuó – no tengo tiempo para entrenar tan seguido como antes, ¿ok? Tengo que ir a clases a la universidad, después tengo que ir a trabajar a la empresa de mi abuelo Satán y cuando tengo tiempo libre, hasta en mis almuerzos estoy contigo, además llego a mi casa y mi madre ya tiene comida preparada esperándome. ¡Se supone que no he comido en el día! – le dijo en forma irónica – ¡ahhh! ¡Y además hay que agregarle que cada vez que voy a ver a Bra se la pasa comiendo con Goten! – dijo enojada, soltándose del brazo camino hasta la puerta y salio enfurecida.

- pero ¿qué quieres que haga? Si cada vez que estamos juntos y luego de hacer el amor, me da hambre – dijo siguiéndola por el pasillo.

- ¡cállate! – le susurro dándose la vuelta – recuerda que estamos en la casa de tus padres – siguió caminando hacia las escaleras. Las bajo y podía sentir que Trunks la seguía desde atrás.

- ¡vamos! lo siento, ¿si?... ¡me mal entendiste! – dijo urgido.

Ella no dio vuelta atrás, fue directo al living recogió su bolso y salió por la puerta principal.

- ¡hey! – desde la puerta abierta que dejo, miro hacia el cielo viendo como ella se alejaba volando – ¿no te vas a despedir? – le grito, pero no hubo respuesta – ¿vendrás a la noche? – nada, simplemente vio como se alejo rápidamente. Algo enfurecido decidió ir tras ella, pero una mano se poso en su hombro, miro hacia atrás – no molestes ahora, ¿quieres?

- será mejor que no la sigas – dijo con tono de diversión – te lo advierto… - dijo lo último caminando otra vez a la cocina.

Trunks se quedo mirándola hasta que desapareció de su vista, suspiro, giro y entro cerrando la puerta tras él. Camino hasta la cocina también – ¿por qué? – le pregunto.

- hermanito, a veces eres un verdadero idiota – dijo acercándose a la nevera y sacando una botella de agua mineral. Cerro la puerta blanca y encaró a su hermano – ¡cómo se te ocurre decirle que esta gorda! – casi le grito.

- ¡yo no dije eso! – le respondió – ¿estabas escuchando?

- creo que la casa completa escucho que te da hambre luego de hacer el amor – se rió divertida al ver el leve sonrojo en su hermano – así que pude concluir que era algo relacionado con eso.

- es cierto – escucho otra voz tras él. Bulma pasó por su lado sentándose en la silla de la mesa – jamás, pero jamás le digas a una mujer que esta "redondita" o "gordita" o que se ve mal con algún atuendo o… - ella iba a seguir, pero escucho a su hijo hablar.

- ¡arghh! ¡lo último que me faltaba! – dijo fastidiado – ¡realmente necesito mi departamento! – se quejo.

- si realmente te falta uno – dijo Bulma mientras miraba una revista sobre la mesa – a tu padre cada vez le molesta más verte aquí, rodeando la casa con Pan.

…

- contéstame – decía el 3er mensaje de texto que le enviaba. Dejó su celular a su lado, sobre la cama. Miró hacia el techo, tal y como lo venía haciendo hace ya dos horas. Miró su reloj, las 01.05 de la madrugada. Resoplo fastidiado - _¿cómo es posible que se enoje tanto con un comentario tan estúpido como ese? ¿redondita, qué tiene de malo? – _pensaba mientras miraba una vez más el aparato que tomo en sus manos, reviso si le había contestado y nada. Marco su número para volver a llamarla, pero esta vez escucho: - Lo sentimos. El usuario no esta disponible o esta fuera del alcance, biiiip. - _¿apago el celular? – _pensó sorprendido. Tiro el aparato sobre la cama, pero a una fuerza algo desmedida que al final cayó al suelo. Despreocupado por eso, se metió bajo las sábanas para conciliar el sueño. Desafortunadamente no vino de inmediato.

…

- ¿buenos días? – Bulma dijo con una ceja alzada mirando a su hijo entrar a la cocina.

- buenos días mamá – respondió murmurando mal humorado.

Bulma lo siguió mirando. Podía notar las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos y la cara de desanimo.

- mmm… y ¿hay desayuno? – se acercó a la silla para sentarse. Ella se quedo en el mismo lugar, ahora de brazos cruzados, apoyando su espalda en uno de los muebles de cocina. - ¿qué? – miró a su madre.

- ¿sabes qué hora es?

Miro a su madre y simplemente respondió – tarde.

- y entonces ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar en la oficina desde las 8? Y si mi reloj no falla… - miro su muñeca de la mano izquierda – ya son las 11.37 de la mañana – se puso nuevamente de brazos cruzados con una ceja alzada esperando una buena replica por parte de su hijo.

- me excuse – se puso de pie, paso frente a su madre para ir a la nevera, pero ella no lo permitió y se puso en frente. – anoche no logre dormir, ¿esta bien? No pasa nada con que falte un día al trabajo. – la miro, quedando frente a frente.

Conocía muy bien el carácter de su madre y sabía que nada bueno vendría a partir de los siguientes segundos. Bulma miro a su hijo con enfado, luego Trunks le devolvió la mirada y sonrió como un ángel – Trunks… - dijo calmadamente.

- verás… - dijo él tratando de convencerla con la verdad.

- ¡no, no, no! ¡deberías estar en la oficina! – le grito.

- y ¿cómo Goten? – le dijo como un niño acusando a su amigo.

- Goten tiene permiso para estar más tiempo con Bra, además entrena todos los días con Vegeta – le explico.

- ¡eso no es justo! Yo también necesito tiempo para estar con Pan – replico. – aunque este no haya sido el caso, si no mas bien todo lo contrario – murmuro.

- Pan no esta embarazada – contraataco su madre – y tu tampoco estas entrenando. Te excusaste con el trabajo solamente de holgazán.

En eso Vegeta entra a la cocina portando una toalla blanca alrededor de su cuello, su cuerpo sudado, claramente saliendo recién de su cámara de gravedad.

- ya te había dicho que tu hijo era un holgazán ¿no? – dijo al avanzar por medio de la cocina.

- ya cállate – dijo Bulma a su hombre con mala cara.

- pero podría estar… - continuó Trunks refiriéndose a Pan, pasando por alto el comentario de su padre.

- ¿esta embarazada? – dijo Bulma sorprendida.

- no puede – respondió Vegeta por su hijo, quien paso directo a la nevera tomando una botella de agua helada.

- padre – el menor advirtió. Vegeta se dio vuelta para tener un reto de miradas desafiantes con su hijo y que por supuesto sabía que ganaría. Y así fue, a los pocos segundos Trunks desvió la mirada hacia su madre.

- ¿qué? – dijo Bulma mirando a los dos hombres. - ¡ah cierto! No se han marcado todavía. – hizo una pausa - ¡entonces no juegues con eso! – dijo enojada - ¡ya que te escapaste una vez mas del trabajo, iras a entrenar con tu padre! – Vegeta al escuchar eso sonrió de medio lado.

- ya parece estar ocupado – dijo el pelivioleta mirando a su progenitor.

- no, no lo estoy – respondió el hombre de cabello negro.

- ¡pero mamá ya no soy un niño! – se quejo.

- ¡no me importa!, si te escapas del trabajo y no estas con Pan, entrenaras como es debido – dijo Bulma con un tono demasiado parecido al de Vegeta.

Bulma desapareció y a los pocos minutos reapareció con un traje de entrenamiento para Trunks, se lo arrojo al pecho y se fue. Con esa acción Vegeta estaba fascinado, más tarde le pagaría de muy buena manera el buen entrenamiento que tendría junto al mocoso y esa actitud que presencio.

- ¿y de qué ríes? – dijo Trunks al ver a Vegeta con una sonrisa, o lo que podía parecer una sonrisa si de él se trataba.

El sayajin puro salio de su ensimismamiento sacudiendo la cabeza y le grito - ¡camina mocoso que no tengo todo el día!

…

Trunks cargando unas cuantas carpetas en cada mano, entró en su oficina luego de una larga junta con otros compañeros de trabajo. Cerró la puerta tras él, camino hasta su escritorio donde dejo en contenido de sus manos y se desplomo pesadamente en el gran sillón de cuero negro. Estiro sus brazos y piernas, quedándose acostado unos minutos tratando de despejar su mente. Se aflojo la corbata, que siempre tanto le incomodaba, se arremango los brazos, notando todavía una serie de hematomas, que ahora, ya no estaban moradas si no más bien de colores verdes y amarillos. Recordó el entrenamiento de hace unos días atrás y le dio escalofríos. Alejando esos pensamientos miró su reloj, faltan tan solo dos minutos para salir. Cuando finalizo su jornada no aguanto más y se dirigió volando hacia la casa de los Son Satán, que en los últimos días habían sido su única preocupación, ver a Pan.

Al llegar se encontró con Goku a metros de distancia, cercano al bosque junto a un ki que él conocía demasiado bien. Se acercó sigilosamente a ver. Medio oculto entre árboles y malezas podía ver a Pan entrenando con su abuelo. Sonrió en silencio, le encantaba verla entrenar, verla sacando su lado más salvaje como una gran guerrera sayajin. Obviamente no paso desapercibido por el mayor de ahí, Goku le dio una pequeña mirada y a los pocos minutos se detuvo.

- ¿qué pasa? – dijo Pan tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Hola Trunks! – Goku agito su mano al verlo ya mas cerca. Ahí aparece Trunks con una sonrisa falsa.

- ¿vienes a entrenar? – le pregunto.

- no Goku, vengo a hablar con Pan – respondió mirándola.

- ¡ah que aguafiestas eres! – dijo Goku con un puchero de niño.

Trunks camino acercándose a Pan y ella se quedo mirando a su abuelo, mientras el mayor de los tres miraba a los dos más jóvenes. Se quedaron en silencio por lo que pareció largos minutos.

Trunks abrió la boca para hablar – Pan yo…

- ¡ahhh que hambre tengo! – Goku estiró sus brazos tras la cabeza, interrumpiendo a Trunks. Él los miró y podía notar que el hijo de Vegeta tenía mala cara – ¡ups! Siento la interrupción. – dijo, pero para desgracia del hombre de cabello lilas, Goku siguió ahí mismo, de pie frente a ellos sin moverse o intentar excusarse para dejarlos solos. Trunks lo miró haciéndole pequeños gestos con los ojos para que se fuera.

De repente… - debes tener alguna alergia – comento el sayajin puro.

- ¿ah? – dijeron los otros dos.

- que te digo – habló mas fuerte pensando que no lo habían escuchado – que debes tener una alergia. Estas pestañeando y moviendo tus ojos y nariz de forma extraña. Tal vez deberías ver a… ¿Bulma? no… - se respondió a si mismo, miro hacia arriba y con sus dedos en su mentón tratando de recordar – un… ¡médico! Sí, eso es lo que me dijo Chichi. Siempre insiste en que visite uno para que me haga algún chequeo y esas cosas que de verdad no entiendo, pero – seguía divagando hasta que escucho el tono de voz enojado de Trunks.

- ¡Goku! – le grito. El mayor de detuvo al instante mirándolo confundido. – no tengo ninguna alergia, estoy tratando de decirte que te vayas, necesito hablar con Pan – Trunks dijo ya impaciente. Al ver que el pelinegro no se movió – a solas. – destaco finalmente para que realmente entendiera.

- ¡ah! – asintió - ¡oh! tan solo deberías habérmelo pedido desde un principio. – Trunks y Pan rodaron los ojos. – esos raros gestos no dicen que me vaya, si no más bien me pusieron los pelos de punta, es tan… - iba a seguir hablando hasta que su nieta lo interrumpe.

- abuelo – le llamo la atención.

- ¡ah! sí, ya, ya… los dejo – comenzó a flotar en el lugar para, por fin, despegar en el cielo e irse.

Cuando por fin se fue, Trunks dirigió su mirada a Pan – yo de verdad… -

- no me interesa – lo interrumpió enojada sin mirarlo.

- déjame terminar, ¿sí? – dijo ya harto de las interrupciones. – lo que intento decir es que… -

- dije que NO me interesa – repitió alejándose de él, caminando hacia el bosque.

El guerrero sentía que le iba a explotar la vena que se marcaba en su frente. Pan eran tan chiquilla algunas veces. – ¡eres tan testaruda Pan! – dijo en voz alta, haciendo que se detuviera. Se dio la media vuelta encarándolo y fulminándolo con la mirada. Hoy no era un buen día para ella. Como su madre le dijo a su padre en la mañana, "se levantó con el pie izquierdo".

- ¿qué dijiste? – alzo una ceja, con rostro desafiante, volviéndose a él.

- eres una testaruda, una chiquilla malcriada que no acepta nada que no sea… - Ella se acercó a él golpeándolo _ligeramente _con el dedo índice en el pecho.

- ¡cállate! – le grito. Algo que no soportaba era que le dijeran que era una _niña _o una _chiquilla_, lo odiaba con todo su ser, desde muy pequeña siempre veían en ella una niña mimada, que ciertamente no lo era.

- no – dijo calmadamente tomando la mano de ella que lo golpeaba. Asimismo la atrajo hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo a regañadientes. – así es como eres, es la verdad. No entiendo cómo puedes enojarte por ese comentario tan tonto. De verdad no lo entiendo. – ahora sosteniendo cada uno de sus hombros.

- no lo entiendes porque eres un tonto – le volvió a golpear, esta vez jugueteando y sobre un brazo. – después de todo, todos los hombres son tontos.

- en serio – él dijo – discúlpame por la tontería que dije hace unos días, no fue mi intención. No sabía que podía ofender tanto un comentario como aquel, pero tú como siempre testaruda no me dejaste terminar. – la miro a los ojos – no me importa como seas Pan, no me importa si eres delgada, rubia, morena, alta o baja… solo me importas tú, ¿ok?

- lo sé – respondió murmurando, él la tomo por el mentón subiendo su rostro hacia él – sé que sobre reaccione, pero me dijiste _gorda _Trunks.

- no, yo jamás dije eso.

- pero eso fue lo que trataste de decir.

- ¡argh! Ustedes las mujeres son tan complicadas – sacudió su cabeza para luego abrazar a Pan de un modo cariñoso.

- sip – dijo en el abrazo – así somos, mujeres complicadas – dijo con sarcasmo – puede que no me vea como todas ellas, pero sigo siendo mujer – admitió de mala gana, pues ella no era la típica mujer, no vestía lindos vestidos con flores y con su rostro maquillado, ahora, tampoco era una marimacho como en su adolescencia, pero diariamente vestía de jeans, camisetas simples y zapatillas o zapatos bajos, con un simple maquillaje que no llegaba mas allá del brillo de labios y pestañas encrespadas con algo de máscara.

- entonces – la alejo para mirarla - ¿estoy perdonado? – puso ojitos de cachorro.

- no – le respondió alejándose de él, pero con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- sí, lo estoy – declaró.

- no lo estas – reafirmo, pero cuando los brazos de él rodearon su cintura, no pudo hacer mas que sonreír.

- bésame – pidió con rostro serio, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella no dijo nada, lo miro con la misma intensidad que él, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- no es una pregunta, es una orden – él le aclaró en forma dominante.

- ¿que no soy una testaruda? - dijo divertida – no lo haré – echo su cabeza hacia atrás ya que él todavía la sostenía de la cintura para que no se alejará.

_- ¿por qué siempre pierdo convicción? _– se pregunto cuando él se acercó a ella, besándola suavemente y rindiéndose a sus _raros _encantos de mujer.

…

Pan miro por décima vez su reloj. Ya cansada y totalmente aburrida de la clase que estaba presenciando – _ya queda poco para salir de esta clase, aunque tampoco molesta demasiado con un profesor así… _– pensaba mirando al joven profesor.

- ¿cuántos años tendrá? – escucho a la chica de al lado hablarle bajito.

- ¿he? – miro hacia su derecha donde la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, muy linda para todos los chicos de la universidad, la miraba con diversión.

- sé que estas pensando en el profesorcito – le dijo ella.

- Naomi no se de qué estas hablando – se hizo la desentendida.

- ¡oh vamos Pan!, ya se te escapo una vez que el profesor te parecía atractivo y la verdad ¡a quien no! – dijo alzando su voz.

- ¡señorita Naomi Fukuda! ¿podría prestar atención y dejar de distraer a la señorita Son?

- disculpe profesor – dijo Naomi.

- como iba diciendo… - el atractivo profesor, que tenía a todas sus alumnas prestando el máximo de atención a sus clases, continuó.

- ¡se sabe mi nombre! – dijo emocionada la joven a Pan.

- no cabe duda, si por lo menos una vez a la semana lo interrumpes – susurro Pan con diversión mirando la clase.

- y por último, recuerden leer el capítulo III de Biología Molecular para el día lunes – escucho Pan decir al joven profesor – se pueden retirar – dijo para finalizar.

- ¡por fin! – exclamo Pan. Se puso de pie, tomo sus grandes libros, su bolso y camino hacia la salida junto a los demás compañeros. Pero antes de salir por la puerta escucho al profesor.

- ¡señorita Son! – dijo el profesor llamando la atención de la chica.

- ¡todo por tu culpa! – le susurro Pan a Naomi, quien le sonrió y salio de la sala de clases. La pelinegra se devolvió y camino hasta el escritorio del maestro.

- no se aflija – le dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes perfectos. – no es sobre su compañera que interrumpe cada una de mis clases, es específicamente sobre usted. – volvió a sonreír encantadoramente. No sabía porqué pero este hombre le parecía atractivo, bueno, era definitivamente atractivo, todas las chicas de la universidad lo miraban embodadas y porque no decir que algunas profesoras también.

Pan lo siguió mirando esperando a que él continuara. Mientras tanto se dedico a observarlo más detenidamente, no había estado tan cerca de él y tampoco había querido estarlo… hasta ahora.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

No se apresuren en sacar conclusiones! Sé que con esta última parte da a entender algunas cosillas, pero deben esperar a los siguientes capítulos =)

Creo que esto tiene para rato. Y si lo pensamos bien, o según yo, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, mi historia ira contando como avanza la vida de nuestros dos protagonistas, y como ya he mostrado en mi anterior fic _"SENTIMIENTOS", _no creo que los personajes sean perfectos. Sé que hay historias de amor que parecen sacadas de un cuento de hadas, pero la realidad no es así, todos tienen dificultades que afrontar y ellos no son la excepción, así que, como siempre, le daré un toque de más realidad a esta historia de Dragon Ball.

Agradezco todos sus lindos reviews y PM que me han enviado. Son todos lindos! También gracias por las criticas, constructivas obviamente xD Se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Un beso a todos!

_**Kattie.-**_

_27 - 02 - 2012 _


	3. Esencia

**SENTIR **

**Capítulo 3: "Esencia"**

* * *

><p>- no se aflija – le dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes perfectos. – no es sobre su compañera que interrumpe cada una de mis clases, es específicamente sobre usted. – volvió a sonreír encantadoramente. No sabía porqué pero este hombre le parecía atractivo, bueno, era definitivamente atractivo, todas las chicas de la universidad lo miraban embodadas y porque no decir que algunas profesoras también.<p>

Pan lo siguió mirando esperando a que él continuara. Mientras tanto se dedico a observarlo más detenidamente, no había estado tan cerca de él y tampoco había querido estarlo… hasta ahora.

_Continuará…_

- y ¿qué sería? – Pan le pregunto aun examinándolo con la mirada.

- es sobre una pas… - fue interrumpido cuando alguien todo la puerta llamando la atención a pesar de que ésta ya estaba abierta.

- disculpe profesor – dijo un señor de mayor edad, con cabellos grises y portando un traje formal, entrando al aula – necesitamos de su presencia para una reunión que no estaba programada.

- claro, en seguida voy – dijo amablemente el profesor. – lo siento señorita Son – se disculpo mirándola – en otra ocasión será – él se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa divertida los tres se encaminaron hacia la salida. – hasta el jueves – se despidió.

- hasta el jueves – Pan hizo lo mismo y camino en dirección opuesta a los dos hombres.

Cuando salía de su facultad escucho el sonido de su celular que se encontraba en su bolsillo delantero del pantalón.

- ¿almuerzas conmigo?– decía el mensaje, no era necesario mirar a quien pertenecía, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

…..

- ¿dos almuerzos? – pregunto la secretaria personal de Trunks. Él asintió con la cabeza como venía haciéndolo estos últimos meses. Sin decir una palabra más se fue del despacho cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- _¿por qué pedirá dos almuerzos?_ – era lo que se preguntaba por lo menos 3 veces por semana. Lo que ella no sabía era que su jefe tenía visitas de almuerzos con Pan, que aunque no la viera entrar por la puerta principal ella sí estaba ahí, pero entrando por la ventana. Sin más llamo por el teléfono buscando por el _junior _que era el encargado de salir a buscar lo que fuera necesario para el jefe.

- Hola – saludo alegremente Pan al momento de entrar por el ventanal de la oficina de su novio.

- hola – se acercó a ella y le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios. - ¿cómo estuvo tú día?

- ¿cómo _esta _mi día, querrás decir? Todavía no ha terminado – dijo mostrando el reloj en su mano izquierda – pero contestando a tu pregunta, aburrido. – se encogió de hombros, se encamino hasta el sillón de cuero y se desplomo pesadamente en el, saco su bolso de su hombro y lo dejo en el suelo. Trunks solo se dedico a mirarla en todo el proceso, con una sonrisa se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿cansada? – pregunto tomando su mano izquierda y masajeándola suavemente.

- de sólo pensar que luego del almuerzo tengo que ir a la empresa de mi abuelo me canso. – giro su cabeza hacia a él, sonriendo cansadamente.

- al menos ya no te quejas que debas pedirle dinero a Gohan. La verdad es que Satán te paga muy bien, ¿no crees? – acomodo su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, subiendo sus piernas y tomando a Pan por la cintura y acomodándola contra sus pectorales. Dejo reposar una mano en su estómago y la otra acariciaba lentamente los cabellos negros de la joven. Pan dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir sus caricias.

- si – respondió aliviada cerrando sus ojos. Trunks noto que su respiración se hacia cada vez más relajada y pausada. No habló más y dejo que el silencio inundara la habitación, sólo escuchando su respiración. Cerró también sus ojos y sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos respiro el aroma que salía de entre las hebras negras entre sus dedos, algo así como una mezcla entre dulce frutilla y la esencia natural de Pan. Un aroma que jamás podría olvidar por más que lo intentara. Una fragancia que era propia de ella, y que bien sabía, era propio de él. Pertenecía solamente a él.

Recordaba perfectamente ese perfume, ese proveniente de solamente ella, desde muy pequeña había tenido ese peculiar aroma. Más en ese tiempo no se sentía atraído a esa fragancia, era algo ilógico, pero si era agradable sentirlo cuando era pequeña y sabía que había estado revoloteando en su casa o en su habitación cuando ella tenía algo así como unos 5 años de edad. ¿Habrá alguien notado eso? ¿Su madre quizás? ¿O era algo que solamente podía percibir él? Se removió algo incómodo en el sillón con tal pensamiento, ¿será que ya estaban destinados a estar juntos? ¿Será que el primer instante en que sintió ese aroma en ella, era porque ya tenían alguna especie de conexión, y que a su corta edad de adolescente de 18 años no logró descifrar y lo pasó por alto?

Esencia… ese mismo que percibió, también, aquella vez que la alzo desde el suelo luego de su victoria por sobre Goten en el torneo de las artes marciales. ¿cuántos años tenía ahí? ¿4? Entonces, ¿desde cuándo tenía la capacidad de percibirla? ¿desde la primera vez que la vio? Negó, la verdad no sabía de cuando era capaz… quizás desde siempre.

_- En la nave._ – recordó de un instante a otro. – _siempre estaba ese aroma alrededor. - _¡que época más extraña! ¿no? El primer día, y los siguientes también, en ese viaje espacial sentía que Pan lo irritaba, hasta la última célula de su cuerpo se tensaba con ella. Era irremediablemente testaruda – _bueno… sigue igual. – _una cabeza dura que siempre se salía con la suya. Recordó aquel episodio en donde trato por horas quitarle la llave y así ir de vuelta a la tierra y dejarla con sus padres. Pero ¡no! ella salto, corrió, grito, y se removió por todos lados esquivándolo hasta escondérsela bajo su camiseta roja. Ahí se dio por vencido, ¿qué más podría hacer con eso? Absolutamente nada. Y ni hablar de Goku, quien solo se dedico a comer sin prestar el mínimo de atención. Viajar con dos niños fue… una _experiencia_, por decir lo menos. Aun a pesar de todo fue divertido.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, y con el cual había comenzado su cerebro, ¿alguien mas podía sentir ese aroma proveniente de ella? Porque realmente era único, era intenso cuando entraba por su nariz y era sentido por su poderoso olfato sayajin, hacia que algo se removiera dentro de su cuerpo, y no solo lujuria, era algo más allá, era una mezcla de sentimientos, era amor, pasión, éxtasis, cariño, ternura, calor, era sentirse aletargado, suspendido en el aire, era sentirse embelezado por ella, por su pelo, por sus manos, por sus dedos, por su nariz, por su boca y finalmente por sus ojos. Ese calor que lo envolvía y ese infinito sentimiento que se mezclaba con ella cada vez que la miraba, la tocaba o la sentía. Era absolutamente enceguecedor, no lograba ver más allá de sus propias manos cuando estaba con ella. Ella ahora era su más absoluta perdición, su debilidad.

Pan medio dormida sintió un revoloteó en su estómago, un calor y un sentimiento profundo albergó su cuerpo y su mente. Era Trunks, era él quien pensaba en ella, justo ahora, lo sabía. No se trataba de leer mentes, todavía no podía, no estaban marcados uno por el otro, quizás la lectura de pensamientos sucedía de vez en cuando, algo aleatorio y sin intención. Pero ahora no era eso, era otra cosa, era algo que se _siente _ con la más absoluta certeza. Sonrió aun con sus ojos cerrados, alzo su mano hacia su estómago y la dejo descansar por sobre la de él. Allí, ambos entrelazaron sus dedos y quedaron en un firme agarre, como si algún villano quisiera separarlos, pero no había nada ni nadie, eran solo ellos. Con un último suspiro Pan abrió sus ojos y se dio la vuelta para quedar con su estómago sobre el pecho de Trunks. Lo miró por unos segundos. Él todavía de ojos cerrados y cabeza apoyada hacia atrás descansando, sonrió al sentir la mirada en su rostro. Los parpados se abrieron dejando descubrir el intenso y profundo azul. Ambos se miraron con intensidad por largos segundos con sus rostros serios pero serenos. Ella sonrió mas ampliamente dejando mostrar sus blancos dientes, para subir sus manos recorriendo desde su pecho hasta su cuello, acercó su rostro a él y dos narices se rozaron. Sin poder evitarlo él también sonrió calidamente, sus manos viajaron desde el cuello de Pan hasta llegar a su cintura en donde quedaron en un agarre apretado contra su propio cuerpo. Sus respiraciones podían escucharlas a la perfección y sus alientos chocaban el uno con el otro. Sin perder más tiempo ella corto distancia hasta por fin probar sus dulces besos. Sus labios de un principio se rozaron con delicadeza, ninguno hizo nada más que tocarse esa parte rosada tan sensible en ambos, no movieron su boca, solo quisieron sentirse. Luego, lo inevitable, abrieron sus labios para así probar el néctar mas dulce del mundo. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y él la mantuvo más firme contra su cuerpo, era como el prime beso, se _sentía _como el primer beso. Era puro, solo amor, nada más. Sin decir nada, sin pensar nada, solo se dejaron llevar por el instinto, la pasión se fue abriendo paso a medida que los minutos pasaban y sus lenguas luchaban por explorar aun más en el otro. Se alejaron solo unos centímetros y se miraron fijo a los ojos, azul con negro y negro con azul. Ella en la misma posición, bajo su mirada y dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Trunks, enterrando su nariz en su cuello, sintiendo la mezcla perfecta de su perfume favorito y su esencia natural de guerrero. Él la abrazo con brazos completos por alrededor de su espalda sintiéndose satisfecho por ahora. Ambos sabían que faltaba algo y ese _algo _era pertenecer el uno para el otro hasta el fin de los tiempos. Sabían que no sucedería por ahora, estaba prohibido, por lo menos hasta contarle al mundo y por sobretodo a Gohan. Luego sería la perfección para sus corazones, marcarse y tener la certeza que ella era de él y él era de ella.

El sonido de un ruido agudo reventó la burbuja de perfección que compartieron por lo menos media hora. Con un gruñido desde su garganta sintió la necesidad de mandar a volar de un solo disparo de ki ese maldito intercomunicador. Pan sonrió al notar las intenciones de su novio, lo podía notar en sus ojos y en su forma de mirar el aparato que estaba ubicado a dos metros de ellos, en el escritorio.

- no – ella sonrió. – tú mamá lo descontará de tu sueldo – dijo en forma divertida.

- esta bien, esta bien – la hizo a un lado y se puso de pie para contestar - ¿si?

- llegaron sus almuerzos, ¿se los voy a dejar? – pregunto, aun sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

- no es necesario yo voy – y corto. – espérame – le dijo a Pan. Fue hasta la puerta, quito el seguro y salio. Llego hasta el escritorio de su secretaria y vio como ella apunto hacia el costado izquierdo donde un chico joven venía empujando un carrito, estos en donde llevan comidas como en los hoteles. Él le sonrió y dejo el carro justo al frente de su jefe.

- ¿necesita algo más?

- no gracias – tomo el carrito y comenzó a empujarlo hasta la puerta de su oficina. Antes de entrar se giro y llamo la atención del chico – gracias – le sonrió - no te lo había dicho apropiadamente.

- no se preocupe, es mi trabajo – asintió.

- por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunto. Sabía que había un chico nuevo en la empresa que hacia todos los mandados de su secretaria, así ella no salía del edificio por cada orden que a él se le ocurría. Luego fijo su mirada en él, se notaba algo agitado y al borde de su corta cabellera negra, mas específicamente en la frente morena, brillaba dejándose notar los restos de sudor.

- José Luis – respondió, ahora notando claramente su acento latino.

El presidente de C.C. le sonrió – luego de mi hora del almuerzo ven a mi oficina – observo como el cuerpo del chico se tenso – nada que puedas preocuparte – lo calmo y él asintió – solo quiero darte algunas facilidades, parece que mis pedidos son algo exigentes y no quiero ver a mis empleados estresados – pauso unos segundos – quizás una motocicleta te haría más fácil el trabajo de ir al centro de la cuidad y así conseguirme las cosas que pido. El transporte público a veces es estresante. – supuso, porque realmente el nunca había tenido la necesidad de ocuparlo, nació en una familia _acomodada_, siempre obtuvo que lo quiso, siempre tuvo automóviles, aviones, jets privados, naves, todo.

- ¡gracias! – dijo emocionado. Trunks asintió y miró a su secretaria.

- mi almuerzo sin interrupciones – dijo con firmeza. Ella asintió. Así, él abrió la puerta dejando entrar el carrito y luego la cerró con seguro nuevamente.

- ¿qué has pedido esta vez? – pregunto poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia el carrito y así inspeccionarlo.

- de todo un poco – fue abriendo cada tapa metálica de cada uno de los platos, abriendo botellas y sirviendo las bebidas en las copas y vasos. Luego despejo una parte de su escritorio con la ayuda de Pan y ambos acomodaron los platillos para así sentarse y comer juntos. Tal cual como venían haciéndolo hace meses.

- ¿qué es esto? – con una cucharita saco un poco de esas _pelotitas _negras.

- lo que no has probado – respondió, ella frunció el ceño – la semana pasada dijiste que nunca habías probado _caviar_, bueno ahora lo pedí para ti.

- ¿sabe bien? – levanto la cucharita acercándolo a su nariz. – tiene mala apariencia – comentó.

- mmm, bueno… las primeras veces que lo probé no me gusto, solo lo hice porque estaba invitado a esos elegantes eventos de la corporación, pero luego me acostumbre, aunque no es de mis comidas favoritas – se encogió de hombros. – cómelo junto a ese pequeño pan – le indico.

- ¿pan? mas parece una galleta – puso el caviar sobre la _galleta _y se lo llevo a la boca. Lo mastico y lo degusto, pronto su cara hizo un gesto de asco. ¡Sabia horrible! ¿por qué la gente adinerada solía comer esto? Era repugnante, definitivamente las comidas de su abuela Chichi eran las mejores.

- ¿no? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza y termino de tragar. Hubiera devuelto todo eso en una servilleta, pero era demasiado repulsivo como para que Trunks lo presenciara. De pronto… ¿de cuándo se preocupaba tanto por lo hacía? Ella nunca había sido así, no le importaba la opinión del resto y sus modales, si bien siempre había sido una señorita. Esto la preocupo. ¿acaso quería que él la viera como toda una correcta dama? – _sí _– pensó. Luego recordó a sus ex novias, todas habían sido extremadamente bellas en apariencia, delicadas y finas para el ojo público. Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué no quería que su secretaria entrara a la oficina cuando ella estaba presente? ¿se avergonzaba de ella? – _noo_ – se dijo a si misma – _eso sería estúpido. - _Quito los tontos pensamientos que rondaron su cabeza cuando lo escucho hablar.

- tendrás que aprender a comer algunas _extrañezas_ – dijo con diversión. – sobretodo cuando te lleve a las fiestas de la empresa y algunas reuniones, ya sabes… cuando seas mi _novia oficial_.

El comentario le pareció raro. ¿acaso no era su novia oficial? ¿qué trato de decir con eso? Y lo peor de todo ¿_tendría _que aprender? ¿acaso era algún tipo de obligación? ¿Algo así como convertirse en una mujer de alta sociedad? Ella no lo era, no lo es y nunca lo iba a ser. No le agradaba ese estilo de personas, tan arribistas, altaneras y con sus egos demasiado altos, degradando a los trabajadores de "_clase baja". _Desprestigiando a la clase media o simplemente con menos dinero que ellos. El dinero no lo era todo, ella, su familia y el clan Z muy bien lo sabían.

_Clase baja_, se quedo pensando. Ella era una clase baja, según Vegeta y las leyes de ese planeta extinto, y estaba orgullosa de serlo, aunque según ella las clases no existen, no deberían existir para categorizar a las personas. Eso hace a una sociedad egoísta y no hace nada más que destacar las diferencias, destacar la desigualdad y hacer a las personas discriminarse unos con otros. Ellos eran clase baja, esos que son adinerados y no tienen escrúpulos en conseguir lo que quieren a costa de cualquier cosa y cualquier persona sin medir consecuencias y aprovechándose de los demás. Obviamente que no todos los _ricos _son iguales, pero ella había visto a personas ser de esa forma y eso… eso sí era ser un clase baja. Ella jamás sería así, nunca.

Trunks dejo su tenedor y observo a Pan, parecía estar pensando muy profundamente, no sabía qué, pero seguramente algo que no era de su agrado, lo podía descifrar en su rostro y en la signatura de su ki. – ¿estas bien? – llamo su atención luego de estar minutos observándola.

- s-si estoy bien – sonrió y siguió con sus papas fritas con pollo asado, haciendo a un lado esa cosa repugnante que se hace llamar _caviar. _

- definitivamente no fue de tu agrado – reconoció Trunks al ver como ella alejaba la pequeña lata dorada que contenía hueva de pez.

- soy más simplista – se encogió de hombros – y definitivamente prefiero las comidas de mi abuela.

- ¿no te gusto lo que ordene? Pensé que te gustaría ese pollo, las papas fritas, el helado, la hamburguesa… - iba a seguir enumerando todo lo que había allí, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- no, esta todo bien. Me gusta – dijo con sinceridad y ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio, aunque a ella todavía le seguía rondando en su cabeza lo que había estado pensando.

…

- ¿Goku? – sus ojos buscaron por cada rincón de la casa. Camino hasta la cocina por segunda vez. Se acercó al lavaplatos y miró por la ventana que daba al exterior. Nada, no había rastros de él hace ya muchas horas. - _¿estará entrenando? – _se pregunto, pero no, sabía no lo estaba haciendo. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?.

Dejó de buscarlo y comenzó a lavar algunas ollas sucias que aun quedaban. Pero sentía que algo andaba mal con su Goku, no era el mismo y no sabía el porqué. Si bien cuando estuvo de vuelta al planeta con los vivos, se vio normal, bueno aunque pensándolo bien, ya estaba cambiado, quizás se debió al estado en que ella se había encontrado con esa rara enfermedad. El hecho de que la ayudara con los quehaceres de la casa, de por si, era muy extraño. Pensó que solo lo hacia para ayudarla y así no esforzarse demasiado. Él se preocupaba por ella, lo sabía y lo demostró más que nunca en estos últimos meses. Si bien su marido trataba de hacer las cosas bien, no cabía duda que no tenía idea qué hacer en la casa. Todo lo dejaba a medias, ollas medias sucias, comidas quemadas, lugares sin limpiar, etc. Al final, sin que él se diera cuenta ella terminaba de hacer todo y como se debía.

Termino de lavar y secar los trastes, agarro un mantel y se seco ambas manos. Se quito el delantal y se fue a sentar a una silla del comedor diario que se hallaba en la cocina. Se quedo ahí mirando a su alrededor buscando algo mas que hacer, pero no había nada, todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Sus pensamientos nuevamente se desviaron al guerrero que ocupaba su corazón. Después tuvo una corazonada, sabía donde estaba, siempre iba al mismo lugar. Camino por su casa hasta la puerta principal la cual abrió, dio el primer paso hacia fuera y sintió el frío envolver sus piernas y brazos que estaban expuestos, miró el cielo y ya estaba casi oscuro. ¿cuánto tiempo había estado sentada allí pensando en Goku? Se encogió de hombros y entro a su casa nuevamente, esta vez para ir a su dormitorio buscando alguna prenda para abrigarse. Escogió lo primero que encontró, que resulto ser un chaleco de lana muy antiguo. No le dio importancia y a medida que salía de la casa fue poniéndoselo. Con solo la luz de la luna en su camino fue a paso lento adentrándose en el espeso bosque. Camino por alrededor de 15 minutos y logro divisar su silueta sobre una roca a los pies de una pequeña fuente de agua. Cuando llego a él poso su pequeña mano sobre su gran hombro. El giro su cabeza y la miro.

- Chichi ¿qué haces aquí? – la mujer camino un poco mas para quedar finalmente cara a cara. Ella le sonrió con tristeza.

- la pregunta es ¿qué haces _tú _aquí? – con ambas manos acaricio las suaves mejillas del guerrero.

- estaba… - miro su cara de preocupación y cuando iba a continuar ella lo interrumpió.

- hey – tomo sus manos y lo obligo a ponerse de pie – no quiero que cambies Goku – su voz sonó seria y él se extraño. Era seria pero a la vez muy amable y suave. – no quiero que dejes de entrenar, no quiero que me sigas tratando de ayudar, yo estoy bien. Deja de preocuparte por mí, ¿esta bien?

- pero yo… - iba a replicar, pero ella puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del sayajin haciéndolo callar.

- sé que prometiste que en esta vida serias un mejor esposo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre lo has sido, no hay nadie mejor que tú, no quiero a nadie que no seas tú. ¿esta claro? No quiero que cambies, quiero a mi Goku de vuelta, y lo quiero ¡ya!

- pero yo pensé que si era de este modo serias mas feliz, ¿no? tú quieres que te acompañe al centro comercial, que ayude en la casa y todas esas cosas – dijo con confusión.

- eso _era _lo que quería, pero no me puedo a acostumbrar a este Goku que a veces esta deprimido, un tanto extraño y no quiero que te preocupes tanto por mi. Quiero que seas tú, el que entrena todos los días, el que tiene una sonrisa para todo el mundo, el que me hace rabiar, el que me deja ropas sucias por la casa, al que le quiero cocinar, al que le quiero gritar, al que quiero amar – finalizo.

Estos eran momentos únicos en la vida de ambos. Si bien sí existían momentos serios entre ellos, estos eran muy escasos, tal como ahora. Chichi no pudo evitar recordar la primera noche que pasaron juntos luego de que su sayajin regresara luego de la batalla de Boo. Comenzó con una charla sobre sus vidas, que se torno sería y que termino apasionada en la soledad de su habitación matrimonial.

- Chichi… - dijo con una voz ronca. Se acercó a ella y bajo su cabeza para atrapar los labios con los suyos en un cálido beso. Ella envolvió sus brazos en el cuello y él la tomo en brazos volando hacia su solitario hogar.

En la habitación y mientras la desvestía cuidadosamente no dejo de pensar en lo mucho que la extrañaba. Ella estaba equivocada, él no estaba deprimido por no poder entrenar todo lo que quisiera o por ayudarla a limpiar o fuera lo que fuera, él en realidad la extrañaba, extrañaba sentir su calor, sentir su piel. Pero no sabía como hacerlo, como acercarse a ella. Nunca había sido un experto amante y ahora no sabía como partir la situación. También no lo había hecho por miedo, ella había estado enferma, muy enferma y no se atrevía a tocarle un solo pelo por miedo a dañarla. Llevaban años sin estar _juntos. _Desde su vuelta a la vida no habían hecho el amor y a pesar de que podía parecer ingenuo la necesitaba, a ella, a su esposa. Quería sentirla, sentir su aroma, su única esencia.

…

- ¿los sentiste anoche? – dijo Bra casualmente cuando su hermano se sentó a su lado para ver la televisión en la sala de estar.

- ¿a quiénes? – tomo la botella de cerveza y bebió un sobo.

- mis suegros – lo miro.

- ¡ah sí! – dijo divertido. – parece que Goku estaba con todas sus energías. – soltó una carcajada.

- y mi suegra le sigue el paso – ambos rieron. – no pensé que a su edad podían durar tanto tiempo.

- oye – dijo frunciendo el ceño – ahora que me doy cuenta, estas todo el día aquí, acaso no tienes casa con Goten.

- ¿y recién te vienes a dar cuenta? – sacudió la cabeza – llevo aquí dos semanas con Goten. No me he sentido muy bien y mamá quiso que me quedara para hacerme chequeos médicos diarios hasta que el malestar termine y papá revisa mi ki y el del bebé todos los días para ver que todo ande en forma correcta. – lo miró y él parecía sorprendido - ¿cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta que hemos estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo estas últimos semanas? ¿tan embodado estas por Pan que no sabes que ocurre a tu alrededor? – lo fastidió.

- lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupado con la empresa y también esta Pan, no la veo tan seguido como me gustaría y le sigue papá que si me ve con tiempo libre me obliga a entrenar con él y no se cual es el motivo. De un día para otro dijo que debía entrenar duro o si no fracasaría – miro a su hermana que tenía el ceño fruncido al igual que él. – ni me preguntes porque lo dijo, ya sabes como es papá, siempre un enigma cuando trata de decirnos algo.

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando la televisión junto a su hermano. Minutos después…

- ¿y Goten? – le pregunto volteándose a verla.

- duerme.

Miró su reloj – ¿a las 7 de la tarde? – pregunto incrédulo. Su amigo era muy inquieto como para querer dormir siestas, eso le pareció muy extraño.

- anoche no logro dormir con el ki de sus padres – dijo conteniendo la risa. – y también le cuesta quedarse dormido cuando siente a Pan y a ti.

- ¡no seas mentirosa! – dijo con algo de vergüenza – nuestros ki no se sienten fuera de lo normal y tú bien lo sabes, has ocupado los mismos dispositivos cientos de veces.

- por supuesto que los hemos ocupado, sino no tendría esta tremenda barriga – la froto con sus manos y sonrió – pero la diferencia esta en que nosotros lo hacíamos en _nuestra _casa y nadie nos escuchaba. En cambio aquí, creo que las paredes son muy finas o a ustedes les gusta gritar y quejarse. – contuvo la risa al decir lo último porque a su hermano se le desfiguro la cara. Sabía que él era muy reservado en el ámbito más íntimo de la vida, no así tanto como ella, en que las conversaciones subidas de tono salían en forma tan natural de su boca.

- ¡Bra! – escucharon el grito proveniente de uno de los pasillos.

- ¿si, mamá? – respondió.

- ven a la sala médica para tu chequeo.

- esta bien – se puso de pie con la ayuda de su hermano - ¡dios como me cuesta ponerme de pie! – se quejo. – bueno hermanito, si este examen sale bien al igual que los anteriores me iré a casa. Te aviso para que te des cuenta que ya no sigo viviendo aquí… sólo bromeo – palmoteo su hombro. – hablando en serio, sí regreso a mi casa – afirmo - podrías ir a verme de vez en cuando – dijo con resentimiento fingido. – y llévame algo rico para comer – le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue hacia su madre.

…

- ¿qué haces? – ella miro a su compañera, que con su bolso colgando en la mano se quedo mirando hacia el profesor y no caminaba hacia la salida.

- ¿yo? nada – respondió rápidamente - ¿Por qué? – la miro y ella parecía buscar las respuesta en sus ojos.

- ¡no! – sonrió.

-¡¿qué? – abrió sus ojos al notar la forma extraña en que la miraba.

- ¡te gusta! – casi le grito.

- ¿d-de qué hablas? – dijo ahora con disgusto.

- el profesor… te gusta – la chica alzo una ceja.

- ¡Naomi! No pienses que soy como tú – se indigno.

- ¡hey! ¿qué tratas de decir con eso? – frunció el ceño.

- n-no… lo siento, no quise decir eso, me refería que si a ti y a las demás chicas les gusta no necesariamente me va a gustar a mi, ¿esta claro?

- ok – la miro de reojo – entonces, ¿qué haces mirándolo? Ya es hora de irnos, sabes…

- ah sí, lo que sucede es que quiere hablar conmigo luego de esta clase, no estoy muy segura de que se trata, pero debo esperar a que termine de hablar con ese chico – volvió a mirar hacia la dirección del escritorio.

- esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana Pan. – se despidió y se fue hacia la salida.

Pan al ver que el profesor y ese compañero suyo demoraban mas de lo pensado, volvió a tomar asiento, dejo su bolso a un lado y apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y sus palmas sujetaron su cabeza. Se quedo observando a los dos hombres interactuar por varios minutos - _¿qué es tanto lo que les llama la atención de todos modos?_ – se preguntaba por décima vez durante esta clase – _es atractivo, sí, pero ninguna maravilla o por lo menos no tan perfecto como Trunks, ¿no? – _bajo su mirada y vio sus zapatos, eran de color negro muy brillantes y pulcros, sus pantalones formales muy bien planchados y su camisa blanca. Se detuvo en su pecho por unos instantes notando que hoy no llevaba corbata, aun así, igualmente estaba vestido formal pero esta vez un poco mas casual _(*1)_. La camisa tenía los primeros dos botones desabrochados dejando ver solo el principio de su pecho ¿musculoso? Ella parpadeo un par de veces y miro esa zona más fijamente. Sí, el profesor estaba _tonificado_. Sonrió internamente, ella no era una chica que solo se fijara en el aspecto físico de los hombres, pero si venían con todo incluido era mucho mejor. - _¿qué pasa contigo Pan?_ – sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar menudas tonterías, pero como no había nada que hacer mas que esperar volvió a la misma actividad. Esta vez observo su cuello, era grande y fuerte, o eso es lo que creía, luego su mentón que era cuadrado y anguloso, sus labios finos, su nariz recta y masculina, sus ojos verdes con abundantes pestañas negras y sus cejas rectas. Y por último el cabello, eran de una mezcla de colores marrones y cobrizos, un tanto desordenados, pero que lo hacía ver sexy. – _¡rayos! _– ella misma se sorprendió -_ ¿sexy? ¡¿qué diablos pasa conmigo? _

- señorita Son – fue lo que por fin la saco de sus pensamientos hacia él.

- ¡voy! – dijo con demasiada rapidez, tomando su bolso y acercándose a él.

- ¡vaya! si que esta con energías hoy – sonrió.

- ¿yo? - _¡pff! Obviamente que tú Pan, ¿quién más? ¡No hay nadie más! _– su mente trabajó a mil por hora. – no, es decir, es que estoy… - él la interrumpió con una mano sobre su hombro tratando de calmarla.

- no, esta bien, fue simplemente una broma – volvió a sonreír mostrando sus dientes superiores. – lo que intentaba decirle era que me disculpará, pero hoy no podré conversar con usted. Tengo un compromiso que atender en… - miró su reloj – menos de media hora y me temo que lo nuestro tomará mas tiempo.

- aahh – suspiro con ¿decepción? Lo disipo de inmediato – no, esta bien. – tomo más firmemente su bolso contra su hombro – entonces, hasta la próxima semana.

- de verdad lo siento – dijo apenado – hasta la próxima clase señorita Son.

…

De pronto, algo interrumpió su sueño - uhh uhh ohh ohh – se quejo en medio de la noche, se incorporo en la cama y se quedo ahí unos segundos tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Bra? – dijo medio adormilado, volteo su cuerpo para mirarla con un ojo a medio abrir. Su visión era muy borrosa o todavía no lograba despertarse. Sintió como ella se agitaba en la cama moviéndola como si estuviera… - ¡Bra! ¿qué pasa? ¿te sientes bien? – se irguió de un salto asustando a su compañera de cama, sentándose a su lado y mirándola con preocupación extrema.

- no – dijo en un susurro aferrando una mano en su estómago y la otra sujetando fuertemente la sábana – es… el… bebé.

- ¿qué pasa con el bebé? ¿te esta pateando muy fuerte otra vez? – se acercó a ella, bajo la sábana exponiendo su estómago para masajear su abultada barriga, seguidamente envió pequeñísimos golpes de energía hacia su gran estómago – ¿te sientes mejor? – pregunto luego de un rato al momento de finalizar.

Ella negó con la cabeza – creo que esta vez no fun… ¡ohh! – se quejo tímidamente – no funciona Goten – finalizo respirando entrecortadamente.

- no creo que ya quiera nacer, faltan 3 semanas todavía – dijo con tono preocupado mientras rápidamente salía de la cama y se vestía con lo primero que encontraba. Ella intentando imitarlo se quedo a medio camino hacia su closet debido a las contracciones que ya comenzaba a sentir.

- Bra – dijo más preocupado que nunca al verla encorvarse del dolor, vio como se mordía el labio inferior tratando de aguantarse el sufrimiento – quédate sentada yo busco tus ropas – la dejo sobre la cama. Desesperado busco el atuendo que ya tenía listo hacia semanas para su gran día, agarro el bolso que tenía las cosas preparadas para ella y el bebé y lo dejo sobre un velador. La ayudo a vestirse y luego la cargo a ella junto al bolso hasta su automóvil para dirigirse hacia C.C. No iba a llevarla volando con el frío de la noche. Mientras conducía llamó a Bulma.

- Hola – al otro lado de la línea contestaron con voz adormilada.

- ¡Bulma! Soy Goten, creo que Bra entro en trabajo de parto y nos dirigimos a tu casa. ¿Podrías llamar al médico y que vaya enseguida hacia allá? – dijo tratando de sonar calmado, pero para quienes lo conocían no sonaba para nada así. Bulma de un brinco salto de la cama diciéndole a Goten las instrucciones antes de llegar a casa. Colgó el teléfono y despertó de un palmetazo en el pecho a Vegeta.

- ¡mujer! ¿Qué pasa contigo? – dijo refunfuñando. Incorporándose en la cama, viendo como Bulma corría de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras con el teléfono en la oreja hablaba con alguien.

Cuando cortó miro a Vegeta y le dijo – es Bra – dijo con emoción.

A el príncipe le cambio la cara por completo – ¿qué le hizo ese imbécil? – dijo ya de pie vistiéndose a toda velocidad.

- Goten jamás le haría algo, ¿cuándo te vas a convencer de eso? – le pregunto pero no dando tiempo para su respuesta – parece que Bra entro en trabajo de parto. En poco tiempo estará nuestro nieto con nosotros – dijo con los ojos brillosos, cosa que Vegeta no lograba comprender, para él sería solo un mocoso más, o eso es lo que quería creer.

Bulma nuevamente tomo el teléfono y se lo arrojo a él – llama a Goku y Chichi, diles que Bra esta en camino, mientras iré a prender y arreglar los instrumentos a la sala médica para cuando llegue el médico este todo listo – cuando se disponía a salir escucho a Vegeta gruñir.

- ¡jamás haré eso! – dijo indignado. No hablaría nunca por teléfono y menos con Kakaroto o su histérica mujer.

- ¡Vegeta! – Bulma grito girándose nuevamente hacia él – eres… - iba a continuar, pero pensó que en realidad era un caso perdido, para qué insistir si él jamás lo haría. Negó con la cabeza – has lo que quieras – salió de la habitación y camino hacia la habitación de su hijo.

Golpeo la puerta repetidas veces pero nadie contestaba, tomó la manilla y la giro para abrirla, pero estaba cerrada – ¡Trunks! – grito a través de ella, nadie contesto. Se devolvió donde su hombre que la seguía – Vegeta, podrías abrir la puerta de Trunks, lo llamo pero no me abre.

Él resoplo y camino hasta ella, llego a la puerta y en un segundo dio vuelta la manilla abriéndola, se quedo ahí mientras su mujer entraba. Bulma camino unos pasos, prendió la luz y vio a su hijo acostado placidamente durmiendo abrazando posesivamente a Pan por la cintura.

- Trunks – lo llamo moviéndolo un poco.

- ¿he? – dijo abriendo perezosamente los ojos, los cerro de inmediato al notar la fuerte luz encendida – mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo con voz baja tratando de no moverse demasiado para no despertar a su acompañante. Fue en vano, en eso, Pan despierta y mira espantada la figura de la mujer a menos de un metro de ella. De inmediato toma la sábana y la sube hasta el cuello. No dijo una palabra, se quedo muda al ver también a Vegeta de pie en el marco de la puerta. Ellos, los padres de Trunks, sabían muy bien que ella pasaba prácticamente todas las noches con Trunks, pero de ahí a que se metieran en su cuarto era algo completamente diferente.

- siento mucho interrumpirlos – dijo como si nada, de lo mas normal – pero necesito que vayas a buscar al médico de la familia, ¿podrías hacerlo? – le pregunto a su hijo.

- ¿pasó algo? ¿te sientes mal? – dijo con tono preocupado examinando con su visión a su madre de pies a cabeza.

- no, es Bra, viene en camino con Goten, creo que entro en trabajo de parto – dijo sonriente.

- pero es dentro de 3 semanas – Pan saco su voz.

- puede que se haya adelantado. Trunks, ¿podrías ir a buscarlo? Así sería más rápido. Mientras yo arreglo la sala médica y llamo a Goku y Chichi para que vengan – dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hijo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió de la cama, se quedo quieto junto a Pan viendo como su madre se iba y Vegeta se quedaba mirándolos.

- padre, ¿podrías cerrar la puerta? – dijo avergonzado – ya sabes… para vestirme – sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

Vegeta rodó los ojos, se dio la media vuelta y cerró de un portazo. Vio a su mujer que lo llamaba con la mano para que la siguiera. Ya cabreado, la siguió.

- necesito que muevas esto – Bulma apunto unas máquinas y camillas de la sala médica que eran algo pesadas para ella. Él sin esfuerzo alguno las acomodo donde ella pedía. Mientras, Bulma no pudo permanecer callada para el gusto de él. - ¿No crees que es demasiado? – pregunto ella ordenando algunas cosas. Él no respondió nada y se dedico a observarla – me refiero a Trunks y Pan. ¿No crees que se la pasan demasiado tiempo juntos? Quiero decir, se lo pasa escapando del trabajo y ella apenas tiene tiempo disponible, esta con él – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- es normal – respondió secamente.

- no, no es normal, es obsesivo, creo yo.

- Mujer, cuántas veces debo repetirlo – dijo frustrado – mientras no completen el ritual que llevan evadiendo, estarán así. Con el paso del tiempo será peor.

- ¡uy! ¡¿Y para eso debes gritar? – Vegeta rodo los ojos.

- ¡ya cállate mujer!

Y así siguieron… como siempre.

….

- ¿me esperas aquí? o… - decía Trunks a medida que ambos se vestían.

- prefiero ayudarle a tu madre, así sería mas rapi… - se detuvo un segundo y sus ojos se agrandaron – ¡mierda! – dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿qué pasa? – él se acercó a ella.

- ¡Bulma!... ¡tu mamá dijo que llamaría a mis abuelos y ellos obviamente le irán a avisar a mis padres! ¡Si ven que no estoy en casa estoy muerta! – salio corriendo.

Trunks de inmediato voló por los pasillos de la gran casa hasta llegar a su madre. Cuando la vio, ella ya estaba con el teléfono en el oído, entro en pánico y le hizo señas de que cortara la llamada.

Bulma extrañada, dejo el teléfono a un lado y le hablo – ¿qué?

- no llames a Goku ni a… -

- estoy llamando al médico – puso el auricular nuevamente en su oreja. Realizo la llamada y corto – te esta esperando para que lo pases a buscar. Es más rápido que lo traigas volando a que él venga en automóvil.

Él asintió y le dijo antes de irse – Pan les avisara a Goku y Chichi, no llames.

- esta bien… - dijo mirando a su hijo – ¡se perfectamente por qué lo haces Trunks! – dijo con respecto a que le contara de su relación con Pan a Gohan.

- si – dijo antes de salir corriendo.

…

Pan rápidamente se metió a su habitación, apago su brazalete y también el aparato que emitía su ki en la habitación. Se quito sus ropas y se puso el pijama para fingir que había estado ahí. Cuando iba a salir de su habitación, se dio cuenta del grave error que estaba haciendo, se olfateó a si misma, estaba con el aroma de Trunks, su padre de inmediato lo notaria. Corrió a su ducha, se quito el pijama y lo tiro a la ropa sucia. Luego de un corto baño busco ropa casual, unos jeans y una camiseta blanca y zapatillas. Salio de la habitación, busco la de sus padres y toco la puerta.

- mamá, papá – dijo antes de abrir. Asomo su cabeza y los vio despertar.

- ¿pasa algo? – dijo Gohan incorporándose.

- es Bra, creo que tendrá el bebé. Hay que avisarles a los abuelos.

Gohan la miro sorprendido, salio de la habitación y busco el teléfono, rápidamente llamo a su padre dándole las noticias. En menos de 5 minutos ambos estaban en el living de la casa de Gohan y Videl.

Goku quito sus dedos de la frente y saludo animosamente a Pan y Gohan, mientras Videl terminaba de vestirse en el cuarto.

Otros par de minutos y todos los Son fueron teletransportados a la casa de Bulma y Vegeta.

…

En la sala médica ya estaba Bra, Goten y médico que la estaba chequeando. Mientras los demás esperaban pacientemente en el living.

- hija – Gohan interrumpió la conversación que todos llevaban – ¿cómo supiste que Bra iba a tener el bebé? – dijo curioso.

- pues… - Pan iba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa, no sabía que decir, era pésima mintiendo y todos los sabían. Gohan iba levantando sus cejas en forma sugerente.

- yo la llame a su celular – dijo Trunks. Todos lo miraron.

- ¿por qué la llamaste a ella y no a la casa o directamente a mis padres? – Gohan lo miraba agudamente.

- porque… - miro a su alrededor nervioso, luego se dijo a si mismo que debía ser valiente y empezar a demostrar seguridad, para poco a poco irlo convenciendo de que él se preocupaba mucho por Pan – porque es el primer número que tengo en mi celular.

Varios miraban desde Gohan a Trunks y luego a Pan – ¿por qué la tendrías como el primer número? – Gohan insistía, ya tenía algunas sospechas, no era tonto como para no darse cuenta, pero sí jugaría un poco con la mente de Trunks, torturarlo un poquito no haría daño, pensaba.

- porque… la verdad Gohan – empezó a decir Trunks y Pan entro en pánico – a tu hija la llamo a diario para saber si se encuentra bien – Gohan miro a su hija a su costado, ella sonrió con nerviosismo.

- ¿es cierto eso? – le pregunto y ella asintió.

- también almorzamos juntos… casi todos los días y… - Trunks iba a continuar, pero Pan lo interrumpió.

- también me ayuda con la universidad, con algunas asignaturas en las que no soy particularmente buena, como neurofisiología… me ha ayudado mucho, sabes lo inteligente que es Trunks – dijo Pan moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

Gohan asintió repetidas veces mirando de su hija a el chico a unos sofás mas allá – me alegro… ¿algo más que necesite saber? – miro a Trunks, quien de inmediato miro a Pan. Ella negó con la cabeza y Trunks la entendió, no era el momento mas adecuado.

- mmm… - gesticulo Trunks, pero cuando iba a hablar fue salvado por el médico que salía dirigiéndose a ellos.

- Buenas noches a todos – dijo cordialmente el señor de cabellos grises, de unos 50 años y mirada amable.

- ¿cómo esta mi hija? – dijo Bulma luego de saludarlo.

- esta perfectamente bien, ha sido una falsa alarma, suele suceder a las madres primerizas, aunque este caso sea particularmente único – sonrió.

Él médico de la familia conocía perfectamente bien a los Brief y los Son, conocía su herencia sayajin y los partos que llevo a cabo con Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bra y Pan. Él y Bulma se conocían hace años y fue una recomendación de ella a Chichi para que la atendiera sin preocuparse del "secreto familiar".

- el bebé también se encuentra perfecto, el niño esta vigoroso y con buena salud. Al parecer esta creciendo mas rápido de lo presupuestado y puede que nazca dentro de dos semanas más, no en 3 semanas como habíamos dicho con anterioridad. Hable con el señor Goten y le recomendé algunas indicaciones, se las dejare en una nota también a usted – miro a Bulma – por último recomiendo que no este sola, sabemos que el parto puede ser riesgoso y necesito que en todo momento este acompañada.

Explico algunas cosas más y Trunks lo llevo de vuelta a su casa. Ya eran casi las 5 de la madrugada y las mujeres se fueron a la cocina a conversar, mientras los hombres veían distraídamente televisión, o eso pensaban ellas, ya que en menos de 5 minutos estaban Vegeta, Goku, Gohan y Trunks entrenando en la habitación de gravedad. Goten y Chichi estaban cuidando de Bra en su vieja habitación.

- Pan, ¿por qué traes el cabello húmedo? – dijo de pronto Videl mirando a su hija. Bulma que servía café mirada divertida a la chica más joven.

- porque… - tomo la taza y sorbió el líquido caliente para ganar mas tiempo.

- ¡ay! Videl, no seas mala, sabes perfectamente bien – dijo Bulma para sorpresa de Pan que escupió el contenido derramándolo en su camiseta blanca, dejándola con manchas oscuras. Tomo una servilleta y se limpio nerviosamente.

- ¿lo sabes? – dijo Pan a su madre.

Videl levemente sonrojada miro a Bulma acusadoramente – tu madre hizo lo mismo – dijo Bulma haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de Videl.

- ¿hiciste qué? – dijo Pan.

Videl permaneció en silencio.

- cuando salía con tu padre y se iba a escondidas a la casa de Goku o viceversa, un día tu abuelo la descubrió por el olor a Gohan que llevaba – rió a carcajadas.

Videl completamente roja – ¡Bulma! ¿co-cómo sabes eso? – dijo totalmente avergonzada.

- desde ahí, siempre que se iba de la habitación de tu padre, salía refrescante y duchadita para que Goku no le dijera nada. Ya sabes la falta de tacto que puede tener tu abuelo… al igual que Vegeta para esos temas – le dijo a Pan que estaba sorprendida con tal información y a la vez asqueada de imaginarse a sus padres haciendo eso. Bulma miro a Videl – Chichi me lo contó, ya sabes, somos amigas y nos contamos de todo.

- no lo puedo creer – dijo tapándose la cara – no tenía idea que mi suegra lo sabía.

- mamá… - dijo Pan alzando sus cejas.

- ¡a ver!... aquí estábamos hablando de ti, no de mí – dijo recobrando la compostura.

- lo siento – Pan agacho la cabeza.

- no, esta bien, ya lo venía sospechando hace un tiempo, o mejor dicho desde el principio al igual que todos. Es solo que no me gusta esconderle nada a tu padre. Pan – dijo con severidad – necesitas contárselo, estoy convencida que él esta esperando lo mismo, sé y estoy completamente segura que ya lo sabe, solo esta esperando a que _tú _se lo digas. He intentando hablarlo con él, pero siempre lo evade, sabes lo sobreprotector que es cuando se trata de ti.

- lo sé, con Trunks decidimos que hablaríamos pronto con papá.

- me parece bien. ¡Ah! y recuerda que yo estaré del lado de tu padre. Puede que ya sepa casi todo, pero aun creo que no era la forma de hacerlo. Eso no quiere decir que no apoye tu decisión, pero hay formas y formas, ¿esta bien?

- si mamá.

- ¡qué bien! Entonces a partir del sábado podríamos empezar a planear la boda, ¿no crees Videl? – dijo Bulma sorprendiendo las dos mujeres.

- ¡Bulma! – recrimino Pan – no crees que es muy luego, es decir, sólo llevamos unos meses.

- es broma hijita – dijo Bulma – ¡ay! pero ya quiero que se casen y tengan mis nietos. Van a salir hermosos, igual a los de mi hija con Goten.

Videl rió junto a su hija, pero a los pocos segundos quedaron calladas al ver a los cuatro hombres entrando a la cocina, llenos de sudor, con golpes morados y alguna nariz sangrante. Vegeta fue el primero en hablar – ¿hay algo de comer?

- si, ¡me muero de hambre! – luego dijo Goku que cargaba en el hombro a un inconciente Trunks.

- ¡Trunks! – grito Pan acercándose a ellos – ¿qué paso? – le pregunto a su abuelo.

- creo que a Gohan se le paso la mano - dijo sin preocupación.

- no, es Trunks al que le falta entrenamiento – dijo Gohan que entro al último.

- claro, lo dice el más fuerte – ironizo Vegeta.

- papá ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿viste como lo dejaste? – dijo Pan acariciando los cabellos lavandas que caían en la espalda de Goku.

- te has pasado Gohan – dijo Videl.

- pobre de mi hijo – dijo Bulma – llévalo a la sala médica para que descanse.

…..

- ya estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo Trunks que se sentaba en la camilla.

- ¿estas seguro? – volvió a preguntar.

- estoy bien, unos pocos moretones en el cuerpo nada más – dijo mirándose su pecho y los brazos – al menos tuvo la delicadeza de no golpearme en la cara, así podré ir a el trabajo sin que me pregunten qué paso – sonrió.

- no me parece gracioso. Tendré que hablar con mi padre - dijo Pan lista para salir de la sala médica.

- ¡no! Pan… déjalo así, no quiero arruinar todo por unos pequeños golpes. En unos días más hablaremos con él.

- ¿pequeños golpes? ¡Trunks mírate! Estas lleno de hematomas, tus rodillas y codos están con heridas y tienes… - miro su cuello – si no me equivoco – lo examino de más cerca - una mano marcada alrededor de tu cuello.

- ah si, eso lo olvidaba – dijo pasando su mano por la zona – creo que tu padre lo sospecha.

- ¿qué cosa?

- apenas empezamos a entrenar fue directo a mi cuello, me sostuvo por unos segundos y al parecer me miro y verifico exactamente esa zona. Creo que pensó que te había marcado haciendo el ritual ese…

- ya lo sé.

- ¿lo sabe?

- bueno, estuve hablando con mamá y Bulma en la cocina. Me decía que papá ya lo sabe o cree que lo sabe, tiene sus sospechas, pero no ha dicho nada porque quiere que yo o nosotros se lo digamos directamente a él.

Trunks asintió – tiene razón… pero bueno, pronto de lo diremos. Así que no te preocupes, ¿esta bien? – se acercó a ella y la sostuvo por los hombros. Pan de inmediato se apego a él y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho haciendo que Trunks se tensara.

- lo siento – ella se echo hacía atrás - ¿te duele mucho? - Él asintió con carita de maltratado - ¡ya! ¡tampoco seas cobarde! – lo golpeo suavemente en el pecho.

- ¡auch Pan! – se quejo. – en serio, duele.

….

- lo siento, no pude venir antes – la rubia decía acariciando la mano de su amiga.

- no esta bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, además fue en la madrugada – sonrió también tomando amigablemente su mano. Se puso de pie tomando su barriga y camino hasta la nevera – ¿quieres jugo natural? O ¿una bebida o agua mineral? – ofreció.

- esta bien, pero yo misma me sirvo, quédate sentada y no te esfuerces – dijo Marron.

- si Bra, quédate sentada – dijo Pan que recién aparecía en la cocina sonriendo.

- Pan, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar en clases? – pregunto sentándose nuevamente.

- no, es mi hora libre de almuerzo y en vez de estar con Trunks vine a comer contigo – se acercó a ella y la beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo, vio a Marron un poco más allá y también la saludo de la misma forma – tiempo sin vernos, ¿no? – le dijo a la rubia – has estado desaparecida – comentó.

- bueno, si… ya sabes el trabajo me mantiene un tanto ocupada – dijo sirviendo tres vasos de jugo natural de naranja.

- mmm… - dijo levantando una ceja en forma sugerente – es idea mía o ¿no estas diciendo la verdad? – le dijo a su amiga, la conocía ya hace muchos años para notar que mentía.

Bra miro de Pan a Marron, hace meses la había visto en un café junto a Thomas, ex novio de Pan, y desde ahí siempre tuvo una sospecha. Había intentando comunicarse con Marron, pero nunca coincidían en sus ratos libres y los pocos momentos en que se habían visto ella evitaba hablar del tema. Se quedo callada viendo a sus dos amigas intercambiarse miradas.

- odio que me conozcan tan bien – dijo fingiendo enojo.

- entonces… - dijo molestándola – estas saliendo con alguien y no nos has dicho. Eres pésima amiga – dijo Pan con un puchero – ¿es uno de los amigos de Goten?

- no – negó también con la cabeza.

- ¿algún amigo de Trunks? – insistía Pan.

- no.

- ¿amigo de Bra?

- no.

- ¿amigo mío? – dijo curiosa.

Marron se demoro en responder, pero finalmente dijo un "no" muy suave.

- ¡lo conozco! – dijo con alegría Pan – ¿quién es? ¿es lindo? Marron, ¿nos dirás?

- es… es complicado – dijo la rubia.

Bra intervino – Pan, creo que no deberías ser tan insistente, si Marron nos quiere decir lo hará a su tiempo, ¿cierto? – cubrió un poco a su amiga.

Marron asintió – chicas cuando… cuando todo se aligere un poco, les juro que les contaré, por ahora, no creo que sea el momento más adecuado.

- ¿por qué no? – seguía Pan. Marron y Bra sabían como podía ser su amiga cuando se lo proponía, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma niña curiosa que cuando se proponía algo lo lograba y llegaba hasta las ultimas consecuencias. Tal y cuando se propuso ir al viaje espacial con Goku y Trunks, de un modo u otro lo conseguiría, y así fue.

- Pan, de verdad… - decía Marron – yo… es complicado… - iba diciendo, tratando de encontrara palabras adecuadas para su amiga.

En eso llega Trunks junto a Goten – ¡Mi hermosa! – dijo Goten acercándose a Bra – ¿cómo están mis dos tesoros? – le dio un beso corto sobre los labios y luego se acerco a su barriga la cual también beso.

- estamos bien y el pequeño tranquilo – dijo pasando sus manos por su abultado estómago.

- te extrañe – susurro Trunks en el oído de Pan cuando la abrazo. Se alejo un poco y le dio un beso corto.

- yo también te extrañe mucho – le respondió a medida que tomaba la corbata de él aflojándola y desabrochando los primeros dos botones de su camisa blanca. Él se quito la chaqueta y la dejo en el respaldo de una silla.

- oye, dejen eso para la intimidad – dijo Bra con diversión.

- ¡hey! ¡No es eso! – Pan se hizo la indignada – sabes que Trunks odia andar vestido así de formal.

- si claro – Bra rodó los ojos.

Trunks sonrió, dejo a Pan y se acerco a su hermana para saludarla – ¿estas bien? – le pregunto, besando su frente y haciendo un pequeño cariño a su estómago.

- estoy perfecta hermanito, nada de que preocuparse.

- Hola Marron – Trunks la saludo luego de que Goten también lo hiciera.

- hace mucho que no te veíamos – comento Goten.

- si, pues… - decía Marron.

- ¡no nos viene a ver porque tiene novio! – dijo Pan en forma divertida. A Marron casi se le salieron los ojos, se quedo callada a medida que el rojo de sus mejillas se encendía.

- ¿en serio? – pregunto el pelivioleta.

- yo… no, es decir… - la pobre ya no sabía que mas decir, se sentía incómoda – no… bueno…

- ¡ves! – volvió a insistir Pan – debe ser alguien importante – dijo mirando a los demás y luego a la aludida – jamás actúas de esa forma cuando se trata de hombres.

Para la suerte de la rubia su celular comenzó a sonar dentro de su cartera que estaba sobre la mesa en donde estaba sentada Pan. Se acercó, la abrió y saco su celular, pero sin querer la pelinegra observo el nombre de la llamada entrante – ¿Tommy? – susurro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿qué dices? – dijo Trunks que fue capas de oírla.

- no, nada – sonrió.

- Hola… mmm…. no, ahora no puedo, estoy con… - miro a su alrededor, todos sus amigos la observaban – espérame un momento – dijo al teléfono, tapo con su mano el aparato y dijo a todos – yo… voy a salir a hablar… - y con eso ella se fue caminando hacia el exterior de la cocina para ir a un lugar mas solitario y poder conversar mas tranquila.

- debe ser su novio – dijo Trunks.

- parece que se llama Tom – dijo Pan mirando a Bra – o eso creo, sin querer miré su celular y decía Tommy – sonrió despreocupadamente. Bra trago saliva y miro a Goten que le intercambio el mismo tipo de mirada.

- y bueno sobrinita, ¿qué nos hiciste de comer? – dijo Goten cambiando el tema.

- ¿yo? nada, llegue hace no mas de 10 o 15 minutos, así que prepárate comida solito – le saco la lengua.

- y ¿mamá? – Trunks pregunto a su hermana.

- salio, dijo que tenía que hacer compras de último momento para el bebé.

- ¿no dejo nada de comer?

- no. Con Marron teníamos pensado ordenar la comida. ¿Por qué no llamas a ese restaurante… ese al que siempre pedimos comida, Trunks.

Él asintió y llamo por teléfono para ordenar el almuerzo para todos. En media hora ya estaban todos poniendo platos, vasos y ordenando para poner la comida en la mesa. Una vez todo servido se sentaron a comer.

- ¿y duele mucho? – Marron tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

- bastante, ni te lo imaginas – Bra dejo de lado el arroz y tomo su vaso con jugo de pera natural.

- ¿más que una patada en el estómago? – Pan le pregunto con una media sonrisa. Los dos hombres presentes rieron.

- Pan, ¿cómo puedes comparar dolores de un parto de bebé con una batalla o entrenamiento? – dijo Goten a punto de meter un gran trozo de carne asada en su boca – ¿algún día cambiarás?

Todos la miraron. Pan estaba masticando un trozo de pollo asado – no – dijo con la boca llena.

- lo siento hermano – dijo Goten dando palmadas en el hombro de su amigo.

- ¿por qué lo siento? – habló otra vez, mirando inquisidoramente a Trunks.

- ¡nada! no se porque Goten dice eso – lo mato con la mirada.

Goten se encogió de hombros y siguió su comida.

Así se pasaron por lo menos 1 hora, hablando, riendo, comiendo.

- será mejor que me vaya, o si no llegare atrasada otra vez – dijo Pan ya de pie y tomando su bolso con libros.

- pensé que ya habías terminado las clases por hoy – Trunks miro a su pelinegra – hoy es jueves, ¿no?

- si, mi última clase la tuve antes de la hora de almuerzo, pero quede con un profesor – ella miro como a Trunks le cambiaba la cara.

- ¿con el profesor guapo? – dijo Bra alzando una ceja. A Trunks los ojos cambiaron hasta de color mirándola. Los demás se quedaron callados viendo la tensión entre los dos.

- ya te lo dije, no volveré a repetir – dijo seriamente antes de irse. Con anterioridad Pan le había comentado acerca del profesor, pero como siempre Bra lo tergiverso – adiós, nos vemos – se despidió en forma general y se fue. Camino hasta llegar al jardín de la casa de C.C encontrándose con Bulma que venía llegando en su automóvil blanco último modelo.

- querida, ¿ya te vas? – dijo la mujer sacando las cientos de bolsas y cajas de tiendas comerciales.

- si tengo una reunión con mi profesor. – dijo avanzando a ella y ayudándola con algunas compras.

- no, déjalas, le diré a Trunks que me ayude – Pan se despidió y se fue.

…..

- déjalas ahí – indico a Trunks. Él dejo unas grandes cajas con envoltorios de papeles celestes, azules y verdes con diseños de bebés.

- ¿Esta vez me dirás que compraste mamá? – dijo la joven embarazada.

- no, cuando nazca. Así que te aguantas – dijo sonriendo – ¿y Vegeta? – pregunto mirando hacia su alrededor.

- salio a entrenar a los bosques – respondió ella.

- ¡vaya! – dijo Marron – papá se pondrá celoso – sonrió divertida.

- Krillin, ¿por qué? – Bulma miro a la ojiazul.

- salió con el señor Goku, ¿cierto? – la rubia miro a Bra que asintió.

- ahh, se me vas contento, ¿no? es decir, cuando Goku no esta, se ve mas gruñón, parece que entrenar a diario sin restricciones lo hace feliz.

- parece – dijo irónico – ¿por eso se relaja tanto cuando entrena conmigo? – decía Trunks.

Goten rió a carcajadas – ese día jajaja fue tan gracioso verte todo molido jajaja.

- Goten no seas malo – decía Bra aguantando una risa.

- _ESE_ día no fue mi padre, fue tu querido _HERMANITO_– respondió Trunks.

- ¿ya le contaste de lo tuyo con Pan? – pregunto curiosa la rubia.

- no – la miró – ese día se desquito conmigo porque le dije que la llamaba a su celular, porque la tenía primera en mi lista de números telefónicos y porque almorzaba casi a diario con ella – hizo una pausa – pero se lo diremos pronto - miro a su madre al decir eso.

- vaya… - comento Marron – si te dejó así como dice Goten, solo por esas pequeñeces, como quedaras _pronto_cuando le cuentes que has estado en una relación con ella por 4 meses – puso cara de susto al imaginárselo.

- pobre de mi hijo – dijo acercándose a él y acariciando sus cabellos lavandas – al menos harás lo correcto – hizo una pausa – debes estar tranquilo, sé que Gohan ha ido aceptando el hecho poco a poco, es solo que le cuesta asumirlo, pero estoy segura que no te matara. Sin embargo, le voy a decir a tu padre y a Goku que estén pendientes ese día de ustedes.

- eso quiere decir ¿que no estas tan segura de lo que dices? – dijo Trunks.

- bueno… es mejor prevenir, ¿no? nunca sabemos como reaccionara ese carácter alienígena que llevan, sobretodo si hablamos de Gohan – todos notaron el cambio en el cuerpo y rostro del aludido. Ella rió para si misma – a propósito de carácter… vi a Pan salir y no parecía de muy buen humor – dijo mirando a su hijo.

- por culpa de Trunks y sus celos estúpidos – dijo Bra.

- ¿quién es ahora? – dijo Marron.

- ¿ahora? ¿qué quieres decir con eso rubiecita? – pregunto el hijo de Vegeta.

- vamos Trunks – Goten golpeo su brazo – este último mes te pones celoso hasta del barredero de la esquina, y del heladero o del tipo del banco de la semana pasada – rió al recordarlo.

- ese tipo se la comía con la mirada, te habrías enojado igual que yo si pasará con Bra.

- Marron tiene razón, ¿quién es ahora? – la mayor pregunto.

- debe ser un tipo bastante desagradable – dijo Trunks.

- ¿qué profesor es? – dijo Marron – ¡oh no! ¿no me digas que es su profesor de Biología?

- ¿también lo conoces? – pregunto el novio de la pelinegra. Pero en vez de recibir la respuesta de la rubia recibió la de su hermana.

- ¡por supuesto! todas las chicas de la universidad lo conocen, o ubican, por lo menos las que estudian o estudiamos ahí. Pan es una afortunada al tener clases con él – miro a su esposo que le cambiaba la cara – yo no la tuve – acotó.

- me alegro – dijo Goten.

- todo gracias a este pequeño – acaricio al bebé en su barriga.

- para asegurarme ¿es el profesor joven de cabellos marrones, ojos verdes y sonrisa perfecta? – dijo Marron detallando a la perfección al hombre.

Bulma miro divertida a las dos jóvenes y las caras enfadadas de los otros dos, sobretodo la de su hijo – ¿cómo se llama? Al describirlo me parece que lo conozco… - dijo tratando de recordarlo.

Trunks sentía arder su interior. ¿Pan se iba a reunir con un profesor, según las chicas presentes, _guapo_? ¿a solas o con otros estudiantes? Y si es a solas, el profesorcito ese puede aprovecharse de ella. Todo lo pensaba en pánico y celos. Mayormente celos. ¿y si iba directo hacia allá? ¿y si la iba a buscar? Pero si lo hacía seguramente ella se enfadará, de eso estaba seguro. Conociendo el carácter de su novia sabía muy bien como reaccionaría. No le gustaría, ni lo más mínimo que hiciera una escena de celos. Después de todo ya había aguantado unas cuantas, no escenas en la calle ni nada, tenía mucho orgullo como para hacerlo, pero si unas cuantas miradas furiosas o apretones de manos para que ella caminara más rápido junto a él si algún desconocido le hablaba o piropeaba.

Es que realmente odiaba el descaro de los hombres en la calle, ¿cómo podían ser tan desubicados de decir semejantes vulgaridades a una chica que solo va caminando por la calle sin insinuarse ni nada? Lo irritaba, lo enfurecía cuando alguien miraba a _su _chica de una manera lasciva.

¿Qué iba a ser con lo sentía? ¿Dejarlo pasar y hacer como si nada? ¡No podía!

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Hola! =) espero no haber demorado mucho y que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, las adoro!

**_Kattie.-_**

09 - 03 - 2012


	4. Mix Románticos

**SENTIR **

**Capítulo 4: "Mix Románticos"**

* * *

><p>Bulma miró divertida a las dos jóvenes y las caras enfadadas de los otros dos, sobretodo la de su hijo –¿cómo se llama? Al describirlo me parece que lo conozco… - dijo tratando de recordarlo.<p>

Trunks sentía arder su interior. Pan se iba a reunir con un profesor, según las chicas presentes ¿_guapo_? ¿a solas o con otros estudiantes? Y si es a solas, el profesorcito ese puede aprovecharse de ella. Todo lo pensaba en pánico y celos. Mayormente celos. ¿y si iba directo hacia allá? ¿y si la iba a buscar? Pero si lo hacía, seguramente ella se enfadaría, de eso estaba seguro. Conociendo el carácter de su novia sabía muy bien como reaccionaría. No le gustaría, ni lo más mínimo que hiciera una escena de celos. Después de todo ya había aguantado unas cuantas, no escenas en la calle ni nada, tenía mucho orgullo como para hacerlo, pero si unas cuantas miradas furiosas o apretones de brazos para que ella caminara más rápido junto a él si algún desconocido le hablaba o piropeaba.

Es que realmente odiaba el descaro de los hombres en la calle, ¿cómo podían ser tan desubicados de decir semejantes vulgaridades a una chica que solo va caminando por la calle sin insinuarse ni nada? Lo irritaba, lo enfurecía cuando alguien miraba a _su _chica de una manera lasciva.

¿Qué iba a ser con lo sentía? ¿Dejarlo pasar y hacer como si nada? ¡No podía!

_Continuará…_

- Yo que tuve clases con él, alguna vez mencionó que la conocía, se llama Antoni. –dijo Marron a Bulma, Trunks miró con expectación a su madre.

- ¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Bra.

- ¡Antoni, vaya!… no sabía que trabajaba en la universidad, es un chico muy talentoso. -lo recordó. -¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando me torcí el tobillo y fui al médico? –le dijo a Bra que asintió. -bueno, él me derivo a un especialista para un tratamiento, en pocas palabras llegue a él, un kinesiólogo muy bueno. Hace mucho que no sabía de él.

- Ya, ya, ya… sí, es fantástico, bueno, profesional, guapo y ¡bla bla!... – decía Trunks rodando los ojos –estúpido –dijo por lo bajo.

Goten rió al escucharlo, recordándose a si mismo haber sido así hace unos años atrás –¿Sabes cuándo estarás más seguro? –le preguntó. -Aunque no del todo –acotó bajito a lo que Bra lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –no es que desconfié de ti, ¡nooo!, pero tampoco puedo saber por completo que ocurre en tu cabeza.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Trunks lo miró interrumpiendo la mirada asesina de su hermana a su amigo.

-Dejar de ser tan paranoico y celoso –Bra le habló.

Trunks se quedo mirando a los dos. –Cuando por fin lo hagan. –dijo Goten mirando con alegría a Bra.

- ¡QUÉ! –dijo Marron muy alto. –¿todavía no… no se acuestan? –habló lo último bajito.

Bra, Goten y Bulma rieron a carcajadas. –Que equivocada estas amiga. – Bra miró a su hermano que se le caía la cara al suelo de la vergüenza. – ¡Parecen conejos! Tiran todas las noch… -

- ¡BRA! –su hermano la retó. –Una cosa es que hablen todo acerca de _su_ vida, pero la mía déjenla aparte, se llama ¡_vida íntima _por algo! –dijo entre enojado y avergonzado.

- ¿Entonces de qué hablan? –Marron estaba confundida.

- Del ritual sayajin –contestó Goten.

- Ahh. -ella asintió. Ya había escuchado acerca del tema por Bra. Le había contado casi al lujo de detalle acerca de ella y Goten. Al principio le pareció extraño, no sabía que ellos hacían ese tipo de cosas, parecían vampiros según ella, pero a las horas lo dejó de lado. ¿Qué más extraño podía ser, si ellos en sí son extraterrestres? Cambian de color y apariencia cuando se enfurecen, tienen una fuerza extraordinaria, y al parecer son descendientes de monos gigantes. Y ella descendiente de un androide, increíble ¿no? –¿todavía no se marcan? –preguntó, ahora entendiendo.

Trunks no habló más del tema. Caminó hasta la nevera y sacó una lata de cerveza que rápidamente Bulma se la quitó de las manos. –Van a ser las 3 de la tarde, hora de que vuelvas a la oficina. –dejó la lata de vuelta y sacó una botella de agua mineral. –ten, con eso esta bien. –le sonrió. Trunks derrotado, se acomodo la camisa, la corbata, tomo la botella de agua, su maletín y su chaqueta. Se despidió con un gesto de manos y se fue.

…

Pan llego a la universidad buscando al profesor en su oficina, pero no lo encontró. La secretaria dijo que se encontraba en otras clases, pero en una media hora más estaría desocupado.

Fue a la cafetería en donde se encontró con unos compañeros que se encontraban conversando animadamente. Ella se incluyó para así pasar el rato mientras esperaba al profesor.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? –ofreció Kenny que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Podría ser... –pensó por unos instantes. –sí, me voy a tomar una café. – él chico se puso de pie antes de que ella.

- Yo voy por el.

- No, no te preocupes, yo voy. –se puso de pie junto a él.

- Entonces te acompaño. –le sonrió amablemente.

Mientras esperaban el pedido de ambos, que al final resulto ser que ella pidió un café más un sándwich de queso y un queque de chocolate, mientras que él pidió una bebida cola junto a un sándwich, luego se pusieron a conversar.

- Ya te has integrado hace un tiempo con nosotros a la universidad, pero veo que no tienes muchos amigos. –comentó apoyado contra el mostrador de comidas con Pan al frente con los brazos cruzados descansándolos.

- Si, bueno… sólo converso con algunos, no soy de tener muchos amigos, a mis amigos los cuento con los dedos de mis manos. – sonrió.

- Ya veo... –dijo él estudiándola. –en todo caso es una pena… - miro hacia otro lado.

- ¿Una pena? ¿Por qué? –preguntó curiosa.

- Porque una chica linda como tú estaría rodeada de chicos queriendo ser amigos tuyos, o bueno quizás algo más. –dijo divertido dejando entrever algo más.

- ¡Ah! bueno, no necesito tener chicos rodeándome. –dijo secamente.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya tienes a alguien? –preguntó, pero como ella no respondió y se lo quedo mirando, insistió -¿tienes novio?

- Sí. –ella volteó y dio dos pasos para llegar a la señora que le extendía sus alimentos y bebidas. Los dejó sobre una mesa y buscó su dinero en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero antes de poder entregarlo, Kenny ya había pagado todo. –podría haberlo pagado yo. –dijo seria.

- No te preocupes, yo invito… -le dijo, pagó todo y tomó todas las cosas y las dejo en una bandeja para cargarlas él mismo hasta la mesa que compartían. Al ver la cara de Pan. –y deja de fruncir el ceño que se te marcará la arruga de vieja fea. –dijo con una risa. Ella no pudo disgustarse más con él, había tratado de coquetear con ella, lo cual le molesto un poco, pero luego lo dejo de lado al hacerla reír. –ya no seguiré _cortejándote, _tienes novio y lo respeto. –dijo con seriedad. –pero tenía que ver las posibilidades. –bromeo. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados –broma, broma. –Ambos caminaron hasta la mesa en donde se unieron a la charla grupal.

El tiempo pasó y ya se hacía tarde, el profesor se retrasó más de lo esperado y ya era hora de irse. Todos los estudiantes comenzaban a abrirse paso hacia las puertas principales de cada facultad llenando los jardines y caminando hacia la parada de autobuses más cercanos o hacia los estacionamientos de automóviles.

Saliendo de su facultad y conversando algo sin importancia con los compañeros de clases que había conocido hace un tiempo, y que eran bastante simpáticos, se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó su nombre.

- ¡Oh oh! –dijo Naomi. Pensando que la regañaría por las tantas veces que había interrumpido sus clases.

- Espérenme un momento señoritas. –dijo el profesor que venía de atrás.

Ya afuera y rodeada de la naturaleza de los jardines de la facultad de medicina, miro hacia la espalda para verlo acercarse a ellas. Los demás se fueron despidiéndose con señas, dejando a las dos y el profesor a solas.

- Señoritas, sólo quería decirles que espero que no vuelvan a interrumpir mis clases, y estoy hablando en general, sé que hoy no la tuvimos, pero la última vez que me interrumpieron no tuve el tiempo para hablar con ustedes. Bastante paciencia he tenido, sobretodo con usted señorita Naomi. –dijo regañándolas.

- Lo siento profesor. –Naomi se disculpó.

- No lo sienta, sólo preste más atención durante las lecciones. –decía mientras acomodaba su bolso en su hombro.

En eso el celular de la chica rubia suena y ella se disculpa alejándose de ellos para contestar.

- En cuanto a usted. –el profesor miro a Pan una vez que quedaron solos. –no se deje influenciar. Sé que usted será una gran profesional, tiene a un padre con mucho prestigio en el campo de investigación de la medicina. Por lo tanto sé que heredo su inteligencia, sin hablar de su prestigio en el campo de las artes marciales. –le sonrió.

Pan se quedo perpleja. ¿Cómo sabía tanto de ella? Lo miró una vez más y sonrió también cuando se dio cuenta que él le sonreía del mismo modo. –disculpe profesor, pero ¿puedo saber cómo usted sabe eso? –dijo curiosa. –y también ¿quería hablar conmigo para regañarme por interrumpir sus clases?

- _¡¿Y ese? ¿qué hace sonriéndole? _–pensaba Trunks que veía la escena de Pan junto al hombre a unos metros de donde él se encontraba. Bajó la ventanilla polarizada de su auto último modelo plateado que se encontraba estacionado frente a la facultad y se quito las oscuras Ray-ban de sus ojos para obtener una mejor vista.

- En cuanto a su última pregunta, no, no he querido hablar con usted para regañarla. -sonrió. –y bueno, su apellido lo dicen todo. –dijo amablemente y caminó incitándola a seguirlo. –por lo menos en nuestra carrera, que esta obviamente vinculada con la medicina, el nombre de su padre es muy reconocido. Sin hablar de su apellido Satán que es bastante popular por su abuelo, sin nombrar a su madre de paso. –hizo una pausa en su hablar y en su caminata quedando frente a frente. -Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue verla en mi clase este semestre. Apenas vi su nombre en la lista la reconocí de inmediato. –otra vez le sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos.

- ¿Me reconoció? ¿De dónde? –lo miro hacia arriba viendo como una pequeña brisa desordenada los cabellos marrones y algo cobrizos de aquel hombre frente a ella. Cuando se fijo bien, notó que sus ojos eran de un color verde amarillento, no solamente verdes a como los había visto el otro día dentro del aula. No lo había notado jamás puesto que nunca había estado tan cerca de él.

- La pequeña niña que venció a muchos en el torneo de las artes marciales –le respondió. Pan frunció el ceño y él continuó. –mi abuelo fue un luchador, en mi niñez también me interese, pero creo que nunca fui muy bueno, fue sólo un hobbie en mi juventud y quede muy impresionado cuando te vi luchar… ¿cuántos años tenías? –sin darse cuenta ya estaba tuteando a su alumna.

- 4 años –reconoció avergonzada. –¿tú también participaste? ¡Oh! perdón, no fue mi intención tratarlo de… -él la interrumpió.

- No, esta bien, ya no estamos en clases, además sólo tengo 30, no soy tan viejo. –dijo con su sonrisa habitual.

Pan le sonrió. _–30 años._ –pensó. –_tengo la primicia para Naomi._

- Entonces Pan… ¿esta bien que te llame así fuera de clases? –le preguntó.

- Esta bien…mmm… -se lo quedo mirando, no recordaba su nombre sólo su apellido.

- Antoni. –le respondió.

- ¿Italiano? –Pan le preguntó cuando escucho su nombre.

- Sí, madre Italiana y padre Japonés… como decía… -volvió al tema -¿pretendes licenciarte solo de kinesióloga? O ¿también buscas algo más como una especialización? digo… como tienes vínculos con las artes marciales podrías perfectamente especializarte en kinesiología deportiva o quizás seguir el rumbo de tu padre en el área de la investigación.

- La verdad, todavía no lo tengo muy claro, me quedan dos años para terminar, éste y el próximo, pero creo que me quiero especializar en algo. Ahora que lo mencionas, el área deportiva podría llamar mi atención y… -cuando iba a continuar, de repente sintió el claro y familiar ki aproximarse a ella. Antes de darse la vuelta sintió un brazo rodear su cintura atrayéndola a él.

- Trunks. –dijo sorprendida. –Hola. –le dijo mirándolo y quitando su mano izquierda que sostenía su cintura.

- Hola preciosa. –se inclino y besó su mejilla, haciendo sentir a Pan algo nerviosa e incómoda. En los prácticamente 4 meses que llevaban saliendo, él jamás había hecho algo semejante en público, habían quedado de acuerdo en que no lo harían hasta hacerlo oficial con su familia y sobretodo con Gohan.

Pan se alejo un poco de él, mirando alrededor un poco preocupada. No quería fotos, ni paparazzi y eso era muy común cuando Trunks andaba merodeando las calles. Por lo menos ahora no se veía ninguno.

- Buenas tardes. –Trunks dijo ofreciendo su mano.

- Buenas tardes señor Brief. –Antoni lo saludo cordialmente.

Pan dándose cuenta interrumpió. –ah… él es Antoni, o sea, digo… el señor –pero él la interrumpió.

- Esta bien Pan… soy Antoni, su profesor. –le dijo con la misma sonrisa cálida.

- ¿Su profesor? –dijo con sorpresa. –_con que este es el profesor. _–alzó una ceja. –bastante joven para ser profesor de una universidad tan reconocida como ésta en Japón. –Pan lo miro fastidiada con tal comentario, el tono de su voz era diferente, un tanto molesto.

- Si, todos dicen lo mismo, pero bueno, debo estar bien calificado a mis 30 años para que me contrataran aquí, ¿no? –dijo con diversión y un tono ligero. Trunks no lo tomó de la misma forma y lo observó de pies a cabeza recurriendo una vez más a esa mirada de superioridad que utilizaba cuando hacia sus negocios en la empresa. Cosa, que al parecer no funcionó con el profesor.

- Así debe ser…-comento Trunks. Volvió su mirada a Pan. –¿lista para irnos?

- Eh… lo que pasa es que estaba hablando sobre… -le intentó decir a Trunks.

- No, esta bien. Yo también debo irme al trabajo, el centro deportivo me espera. Pero antes de que te vayas, no hemos terminado de hablar. -dijo sonriente. -¿qué tal si mañana luego de clases seguimos hablando de la especialización? Te tengo una propuesta. -le dijo a ella para luego ver la mirada asesina de Trunks. –a menos que ya estés… -no finalizó cuando Pan habló.

- No, esta bien, Trunks es un amigo y no tengo planes para mañana. –dijo con rapidez. A Trunks le molestó muchísimo ese comentario, pero lo disimuló a la perfección, por lo menos para los demás, no así para Pan.

- No, no me refería a eso, quise decir que… -su explicación fue cortada por Trunks.

- Pan, ya es tarde y quedamos de ir a cenar con Goten y Bra. –dijo con un tono molesto.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó Antoni con Trunks. –lo hablamos otro día, ¿si? –miró a Pan, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Todos se despidieron cordialmente y el pelivioleta tratando de no ahorcar al _profesorcito_, caminó hacia su automóvil con Pan siguiéndole los pasos. No sin antes escuchar lo último de Antoni. –!Ah! lo olvidaba, saludos a su madre señor Brief. – runks se fue más molesto aún, el profesorcito coqueteaba abiertamente con Pan y más encima mandaba saludos a su madre. –_¡perfecto! _–pensó.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –dijo molesta y mirando hacia todos lados menos él.

Trunks no respondió, sólo se limito a abrir la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrara y la cerró con fuerza. Caminó hacia el otro lado, se sentó, se puso el cinturón y salió acelerando a fondo. Pan lo seguía mirando desde su asiento.

- ¡Trunks! –habló para llamar su atención.

- ¡¿Qué? –dijo tratando de calmarse, pero parecía imposible, la imagen del profesor coqueteándole a _su_ Pan lo perturbaba en demasía.

Pan se quedo mirándolo, le parecía increíble que se enojara, cuando en realidad la enojada debía ser ella. -¿Qué quieres? –dijo mirando el camino con las manos apretadas en el volante del vehículo.

- ¿Qué quiero? –repitió. ¿Acaso no la había escuchado? –no vamos a ir a ninguna parte, ahora no quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo. –le gritó enfurecida.

- ¿Qué? Pero si le dije a Bra que iríamos a cenar con ellos. Lo siento pero iremos igual. –siguió manejando a su rumbo predeterminado. Ella suspiró y se revolvió incómoda en el asiento.

– ¿Qué hacías en la universidad? Alguien podría haberte visto. Quedamos en que nos contrariamos allá y… -se detuvo. -¡carajo! Dejé mi auto en el estacionamiento, ¡todo por tu culpa! Lo deje olvidado.

Trunks suspiró pesadamente, había olvidado por completo ese gran detalle, los demás no sabían de su relación y estaba más que hablado que no irían a ningún lugar público por el momento, no antes de hablar con la familia de Pan. Y además la había distraído dejando el carro en la universidad.

Detuvo el auto a un lado del camino y se giró para mirarla. –lo siento, ¿si? Pero es que iba camino a la casa de mi hermana y sentí que tu _ki_ no se movía de la universidad, te estabas demorando más de lo usual. Así que vine a buscarte.

- Trunks, me demoré ¿cuánto? ¿5 o 10 minutos?

- Mucho para mi gusto.

- ¿Y por qué actuaste de esa manera tan hosca con mi profesor?

- ¿_Tú _profesor? –hizo énfasis.

- ¡Trunks déjate de tus celos paranoicos! –se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente. No era la primera vez que lo notaba así, al parecer mientras más pasaba el tiempo peor se pone su carácter cuando la ve con otros hombres alrededor.

- No son celos, es molestia. Tú profesor no tiene mucha ética profesional que digamos. No debería tutear a sus estudiantes, ¿no crees? Menos invitarlas luego de clases a conversar o sonreírte a cada rato.

- Eso que describes no son nada más que celos injustificados. Jamás te engañaría y… -él la interrumpió.

- Llamaré para que algún empleado vaya a buscar tu automóvil. Estará en la puerta de tu casa en menos de una hora. –dijo haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que ella había estado hablando. Sacó su celular y comenzó a discar algunos números para llamar, ella se lo quito de las manos en forma brusca y lo miró.

- ¡Déjate y ponme atención! –sentenció y él la miró con seriedad. –no es la primera vez que te pones de esta manera Trunks y la verdad ya me estoy cansando.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que _te estas cansando_? –dijo con voz dura, pero interiormente se quebraba al pensar que ella quería dejarlo.

- Que estoy aburrida de tus celos, ¿acaso no confías en mí? –dijo ahora con calma, dejando el celular sobre su regazo y tomando sus manos con la de ella.

- No se trata de confiar o no confiar en ti, es solo que… -se detuvo para ordenas sus pensamientos por unos segundos. –es solo que no puedo controlar a las personas que te rodean y eso me molesta. No puedo hacer nada para que no te miren de _esa_ forma, porque si fuera por mí mataría a todos y cada uno de los hombres que ponen un ojo en ti. Odio pensar que todo el mundo _supone _que estas soltera, porque NO lo estas. –dijo apretujando sus manos al enfurecerse, pero se detuvo de inmediato al pensar que podría dañar las manos de Pan.

- Entiendo. –ella asintió. –pero de verdad, confía en mí, sabes que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para poner a cada uno en su lugar. No hay nadie a quien no pueda detener… a menos que fuera Uub, pero… -él la miró con grandes ojos. -¡no! yo sólo decía, es solo un ejemplo.

- ¿Has estado hablando con Uub? –tuvo la urgencia de preguntar.

- Te digo que no, tonto. –ella sonrió. -¡pero déjate de esos celos! –lo regaño. -yo solo intento decir que nadie se puede aprovechar de mí, yo los puedo detener a todos, excepto a nuestras familias, el clan Z y bueno puede ser número 17 y qué se yo. –dijo divertida.

- Entiendo. –dijo ahora con su parte racional del cerebro funcionando con más claridad. –pero en caso de que 17 te moleste solo me avisas. –bromeó.

- Lo haré. Pero eso no quita mi enojo. –advirtió al ver que él se acercaba a ella. –no. –lo alejó empujando su pecho.

- Lo siento ¿si? –trató de acercarse a ella pero se lo impidió.

- No me pongas esa cara, dije que no. –se sentó derecha y miró hacia delante entregándole el celular que momentos atrás se lo había quitado. –ten. –se lo entrego. –tienes una llamada que hacer.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio? –no lo podía creer. Ella estaba seria mirando hacia delante sin siquiera esbozar una sonrisa. Esto jamás había ocurrido, sus anteriores celos siempre se arreglaban con una charla en el cual se añaden unos cuantos gritos por parte de ambos, una carita simpática, un beso de reconciliación que al final siempre terminaba siendo uno apasionado y !listo!, más tarde al anochecer la desenfrenada reconciliación a puertas cerradas en su habitación. Pero al parecer hoy eso no sucedería.

- Muy enserio. Ahora llama para que vayan a buscar mi coche.

- Esta bien. –dijo resignado, llamó menos de un minuto y colgó. Guardó el aparato, la miró y ella no hizo nada en girar para devolverle la sonrisa, suspiró e hizo partir el motor. Con un fuerte rugido partieron a toda velocidad para no llegar tan atrasados. Mientras conducía el silencio se hizo eterno, para el fastidio de Trunks era un silencio incómodo, por lo menos para él, para ella… no lo sabía, iba mirando por la ventanilla hacia la calle. Carraspeo su garganta para llamar su atención. Funcionó, ella se giró y lo miró esperando a que dijera algo. –mañana por la tarde podrías a acompañarme a la automotora. –dijo casualmente.

- ¿A qué? –ella no hizo ningún gesto. No quería mostrarse débil, quería ser firme y hacerle entender de sus celos maniáticos. Pero ya sabía a donde se dirigía la conversación, lo conocía demasiado bien. Él quería llegar a algo y ella no se dejaría convencer.

- A comprar un automóvil, el tuyo ya esta demasiado viejo, te esta dando problemas y lo sabes. Así podrás elegirlo tú misma.

- No, gracias. –sonrió y volvió su mirada a la ventana derecha.

- Pan, sabes que necesitas uno. El mes pasado quedaste tres veces botada en la carretera y esa cosa ni siquiera tiene para convertirlo en cápsula… -

- ¡Dos! –dijo ella mostrando también con sus dedos.

- No, fueron tres. –la miró por unos segundos y volvió a la carretera. –Goten me dijo de la tercera vez. Quedaste en medio de la carretera sola a la media noche Pan, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Me hubieras llamado y hubiera estado ahí en menos de un minuto, tal y como lo hice las dos primeras veces.

- Llame a mi padre. –ahora lo miró a su costado. –no quise molestarte por una tercera vez.

- Eso no hubiera sucedido si hubieras aceptado el auto que te regale al otro día luego de quedar botada la primera vez.

- Trunks, lo vuelvo a repetir, de verdad no necesito ese ostentoso auto de lujo. –hizo una pausa. –luego de la tercera vez lo mande a arreglar, desde ahí no he tenido problemas.

- ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿un mes mas? ¿dos? –ironizó.

- Hasta que explote y no sirva más que para chatarra. –se cruzó de brazos.

- Claro… _hasta que explote_… no esperaba menos de ti.

La tensión siguió su rombo junto al coche, pronto llegaron a su destino. Trunks se estacionó frente a las rejas doradas, bajo su ventanilla y llamó al citófono ubicado a su costado. Apretando el interruptor rojo habló. -Llegamos.

- Ya era hora Trunks. –dijo una voz masculina.

- Lo siento hermano.

- Pasen. –la comunicación se cortó dando paso a unas grandes puertas metálicas abrirse a su automóvil.

Despacio se estacionó frente a la gran casa del joven matrimonio Son-Brief. Se bajó pero antes de poder llegar a la otra puerta y abrírsela caballerosamente, como siempre lo hacía, ella se bajo antes de que pudiera llegar y la cerró. Sin mirarlo se encaminó hasta la puerta que ya estaba abierta. Paso el umbral con Trunks siguiéndola, no había nadie en el recibidor, caminaron hasta llegar al living tampoco había señales de su tío o Bra. Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió hasta donde supuso que ambos estaban, la cocina.

Trunks se quedo atrás unos momentos, miró a su alrededor notando los cambios de muebles y decoración. ¿hace cuánto que no visitaba la casa de su hermana? –_desde que comencé a salir con Pan. _–se respondió a si mismo. ¡Increíble! Ella ocupaba todo su tiempo y no porque ella lo demandará, sino por sí mismo. Ella ocupaba todo pensamiento en su mente. Era un milagro que la empresa siguiera su rumbo y no cayera cuesta abajo, aunque debía confesar que era difícil concentrarse en el trabajo cuando cada media hora chequeaba el _ki_ de Pan.

Caminó adentrándose al gran salón, viendo la cantidad de muebles renovados, seguramente obra de Bra. Sillones de felpa rojos, otros blancos, paredes color crema pálido, muebles de madera oscura. Nuevo televisor, reproductores de música, -_¿videojuegos? –_miró con más atención. Obra de Goten seguramente. Rió para sus adentros. –_vendré mas seguido. _–Podía ser un adulto, pero como buen hombre, le encantaban los videojuegos, sobretodo si competía contra su viejo amigo Goten.

Continúo inspeccionando con un sonido de fondo. Era el reproductor que estaba encendido, la música estaba a volumen bajo, pero se podía escuchar claramente como ambientación del salón. Se detuvo al frente y leyó. –_mix románticos. –_lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue su hermana Bra, ¿quién mas pondría tal música? Ahí mismo alzo su cabeza y vio varias fotografías. –_También nuevas._–a medida que las observaba, la mayoría era de la fiesta de matrimonio de los dueños de casa, sus oídos fueron llenados por la lentitud de una melodía.

_"Te llevo en mi por siempre, fui hecho para ti y yo te imaginaba así, estabas dentro mío desde antes del amor ya eras parte de mi corazón"(*1) _–decía la letra.

Sin proponérselo la imagen de Pan llenaban su cabeza. Luego, más que estar mirando las imágenes delante de sus ojos, no miraba nada, era sólo ella. Puso atención a las voces que se escuchaban más allá y la risa melodiosa de Pan sobresalía en su audición, notaba su _ki_tranquilo y estable. Giró y miró hacia la dirección de la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando se disponía a ir en aquella dirección otra canción llamó su atención.

_"Que fácil es decir te quiero cuando estamos solos, lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos, si tu me miras, si tu me miras, te enseñare a decir te quiero sin hablar, mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar, la locura de quererte como un fugitivo…" (*2)_

Se quedó quieto escuchando las armoniosas letras de aquellos cantantes que apenas reconocía. No era de esos hombres que escuchaban música romántica, ni siquiera de adolescente, su padre jamás lo hubiera permitido, no así como con Bra. Las canciones cambiaban rápidamente ya que eran solo abstractos de cada una de ellas y así siguió la continuación.

_"When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now? __When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too When you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through the day And make it ok I miss you…" __(*3)_

"Es poco decir que eres mi luz mi otra mitad, es poco decir que daría la vida por tu amor y aun mas, ya no me alcanzan las palabras no, para explicarte lo que siento yo, y lo que vas causando en mí, lo blanco y negro se vuelve color, y todo es dulce cuando esta en tu voz, y si nace de ti, te voy amar, y hacerte sentir que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir, porque me das tu amor sin medir, quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti..."(*4)

Esa última le llegó como un clavado al pecho. ¿Es que acaso esa canción podía expresar tan bien lo que sentía? -_¡dios! ¡me estoy volviendo un verdadero tonto! –_pensaba mientras su orgullo tomaba terreno. Pues así lo habían criado, para ser un guerrero fuerte y duro, nada de sentimientos blandos y tantas demostraciones de afecto para delatar debilidad. Eso enseñaba Vegeta, y eso aprendió de él. No al pie de la letra pues también estaba la crianza de Bulma, él no era frío con Pan cuando estaba rodeado de sus familiares, por lo menos los directos. Pues en público no había sido así, no sabía como sería con ella, no habían experimentado aquello.

Pero lo poco que sabía Trunks era que Vegeta era solo apariencia, si bien había podido percibirlo, jamás lo había visto con total claridad. Él se demostraba ser frío y calculador con todos a su alrededor, bueno a excepción de Bra con quien siempre tuvo un especial trato, pero cuando se trataba de los demás hasta con su madre, Bulma, era simplemente calculador. No sabía que él cuidaba de Bulma, Bra y de Trunks todo el día, chequeando sus niveles de _ki_ cada ciertos momentos para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Hasta llego a hacerlo con los mocosos de Pan y Goten que ya formaban parte de su familia y ambos eran muy importantes para sus hijos. Pero para el bien de todo y el propio Vegeta él jamás lo admitiría, ni con Bulma.

_"I'll be there for you These five words I swear to you When you breathe I want to be the air for you I'll be there for you I'd live and I'd die for you Steal the sun from the sky for you Words can't say what a love can do I'll be there for you…" __(*5)_

Sonaba aquella canción mientras pensaba en la forma tan diferente que tuvieron para criar a dos hijos, tan diferentes con él y con su hermana. No se sentía celoso, no, eso era ridículo, amaba a su hermana, pero eran tan diferentes.

- ¡Trunks! –gritó la ahora dueña de sus pensamientos.–no te quedes allí y ven a ayudar.

- ¡ya voy! –respondió. Echó un corta miradita al comedor que estaba en el siguiente salón contiguo, en que también habían cambiado todo, y caminó a paso lento hacia donde los demás.

Y lo último que alcanzo a escuchar. _"That I just want you to know I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you…" __(*6)  
><em>  
>Definitivamente tendría que pedir ese <em>mix <em>para tenerlo, quería escucharlo por completo. –_o mejor no…_–se fue pensando algo avergonzado hacia la cocina.

…

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó preocupado viendo el rostro de la chica a su costado izquierdo.

- No, no es nada. –sonrió hacia él.

- ¿Estas segura? –Marron sonrió débilmente. –no estas prestando atención a la película… -comentó. -¿qué pasa? ¿es sobre… Pan? dijo con un pequeño quiebre en su voz.

- Te cuesta nombrarla todavía, ¿no es cierto? –su voz sonó a tristeza.

Él se incómodo, se movió en el sillón sentado a su lado, puso pausa a la película con el control remoto y miró al pantalla que se mantenía de color azul por unos instantes. A pesar de los meses que habían pasado de su ruptura, Thomas seguía sintiendo una pequeña opresión en su pecho al decir tal nombre. Pensar en ese hecho ocurrido en la casa de los Brief había sido devastador, enterarse que Pan era en parte una _extraterrestre _le era extraño y a la vez lo hizo sentir decepcionado por el hecho de que ella jamás confió en él como para contárselo. Fueron años en que la amó en forma incondicional y saber que no había suficiente confianza entre ellos, fue como vivir una relación basada en nada más que mentiras. Sin mencionar que ella, por fin, confesaba su amor por aquel hombre de cabellos lavandas. Su instinto le había dicho que algo pasaba entre ellos, pero no hizo caso y decidió continuar. Grande fue su error, ella no lo amaba y quizás nunca lo hizo. Y eso le rompió el corazón.

Y ahora estaba una chica de gran corazón a su lado, una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, bella por fuera y por dentro. Sentía un gran cariño hacia ella, no estaba seguro si era amor, pero era algo que su interior le agradecía de sobremanera. Marron había sido su confidente durante los siguientes meses, y sólo por casualidad. Sonrió al recordar ese instante.

Luego de un mes de su término con Pan, Thomas se encontraba en una tienda comercial comprando algunos muebles para su hogar. Había estado en una profunda depresión, encerrado en su casa por varias semanas completas sin poder liberarse de aquel dolor. Su buen amigo John fue de visita luego de haberse enterado de _todo _lo ocurrido, lo que concierne sólo el quiebre, nada de superpoderes ni naves extraterrestres por supuesto, al ver su estado comenzó a darle ánimos, tratando de darle sentido a su vida, no todo era Pan, él tenía una pequeña hija llamada Amber por la cual debía luchar. Eso a Thomas le dio más ánimo del esperado, si bien ella no estaba con él en aquel momento, físicamente se encontraba al cuidado de su prima y sus padres, sabía que siempre estaba en su corazón, la amaba y no podía dejarse hundir más.

Había pensado en regresar a su natal hogar, pero aquí había una empresa que dirigir y él estaba al mando, además no debía dejarse caer por nada, nada que no fuera más que su hija. En esos momentos su tristeza se convirtió en furia, pensando en que Pan no valía la pena de sus lágrimas y dolor. Ella había sido egoísta, mentirosa y una farsante que le mintió durante años diciendo que lo quería, cuando en realidad estaba profundamente enamorada de otro. Si bien la verdad lo devastó, también le dio fuerzas para seguir con su vida. Decidió que no volvería, que reconstruiría su vida aquí mismo donde lo había planeado, no tenía por qué huir cuando él no había hecho nada malo. Decidido, busco ayuda, una terapeuta y psicóloga que lo ayudo a seguir con su vida. Una vez que sintió que el sol lo volvía a iluminar luego de una tormenta emocional, decidió cambiar y renovar todo. Desde vender la casa que había comprado para él y Pan, hasta muebles, vestimenta, todo. Buscó un departamento de lujo en el centro de la cuidad y decidió mudarse allí con su hija y una promesa de nueva vida.

Aquel día, luego de dejar a su hija en el pre-escolar, decidió ir en busca de nuevos muebles para el cuarto de su niña. Llegó al centro comercial, compró camas, muebles de ropas, algunos adornos y lámparas, todo con la ayuda de las vendedoras. Después de todo era un hombre y nada experto en modas de niños. Posteriormente decidió que sería buena idea comprar ropas, la niña estaba creciendo y ya tenía algunos pantaloncillos rosados que comenzaban a quedar cortos. Se dirigió al piso de vestuario para infantes y allí se desconcertó, estuvo una hora mirando de un lado a otro, no estaba seguro de las tallas, los colores ni nada. Totalmente confundido y mirando a su alrededor para buscar ayuda con alguna chica de la tienda, caminó sin rumbo alguno, topándose y golpeando a una chica a su espalda.

- Lo siento. –dijo afligido. –no fue mi intención.

- No, no hay problema. –ella le sonrió.

Él la miró mas fijamente y no se movió. –perdón, pero ¿te conozco? –estaba seguro de haberla visto en alguna parte, su rostro le era familiar, pero no sabía de donde.

Marron pestañeo repetidas veces, aun sosteniendo dos pequeños atuendos de bebés uno de color celeste y el otro rosado. De repente lo supo. Era el novio de Pan, sacudió su cabeza, él ex novio de Pan. Se sorprendió de verlo ahí. Y cuando le iba a contestar que se habían conocido en la casa de corporación cápsula él la interrumpió.

- Hola. –extendió su mano. –soy Thomas. –se presento. Ella le sonrió, extendió su mano y respondió el saludo junto a su propio nombre.

- Perdóname que sea tan directo, pero necesito ayuda. –sonrió tímidamente.

- Ayuda, ¿mía?

- Sí. –respondió. –verás, tengo una hija de 5 años y tengo que comprarle ropa, pero no se como elegirlas ni tampoco sé las tallas, y por lo que veo… -miró sus manos que sostenían las prendas de bebés. –debes tener algún sobrino o algo parecido o ¿quizás ya seas madre? –preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella negó con la cabeza. –lo suponía. –rió coquetamente. –no pareces ser madre de bebés casi recién nacidos… digo por las prendas pequeñísimas que llevas en tus manos. –ella frunció el ceño. –¡no! o sea yo lo digo porque estas estupenda, una reciente madre jamás se vería como tú y… -se detuvo al ver que ella cada vez más fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Quieres decir que las recientes madres se ven feas? –pregunto, ahora, en forma divertida, sabía a lo que él se refería y no dudó en bromearlo por unos instantes.

- ¡NO! ¡por su puesto que no! lo que yo intentaba decir es que… -

- Bromeo. –ella dijo enseguida. –sé lo que intentas decir. –le sonrió amablemente. –ahora, ¿en que quieres que te ayude? ¿a elegir atuendos para tu hija?

- Estaría muy agradecido.

- Esta bien.

Así pasaron horas en la tienda comprando una cosa tras otra. Ella se pudo dar cuenta que todavía no la reconocía, y decidió que mejor lo dejaría así por el momento, no quería embargarlo con recuerdos del pasado, seguramente sería doloroso, supuso. Había sido hace un mes y algo más, ella bien recordaba aquel episodio, había sido catastrófico. Además contarle que ella andaba ahí comprando algún regalo para Bra, la hermana del hombre que seguramente odiaba, no era lo mejor por el momento.

Al final de pagar todo, se intercambiaron números telefónicos y quedaron en ir a algún restaurante o cafetería para seguir conociéndose, Marron dudó por unos instantes, pero él casi le rogó diciendo que no tenía muchos amigos en esta cuidad y de verdad quería conocerla y hacer nuevas amistades.

Así pasaron los días, encontrándose en un café en medio de la cuidad. Allí hablaron, rieron, y Marron concluyó que era hora de decirle porqué la encontraba tan familiar.

Thomas se quedó unos instantes mirando a la nada, quieto como una estatua, y ella no sabía qué decir o hacer. –debería habértelo dicho desde el primero momento, pero pensé que sería incómodo. N-no quería preocuparte, no quería que pensaras en ell… -prefirió quedarse callada. Poco después el sonrió.

- N-No te preocupes, esta bien, lo entiendo. –justo en ese instante ella extendió su mano y la posó sobre la de él que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Ambos sonrieron sin decir palabra alguna.

Desde aquel día no habían dejado de verse, los primeros meses solo fueron amigos, se contaron sus penas e intercambiaron opiniones. Marron estaba encantada, él era un hombre en el cual podía confiar, y él estaba agradecido de todo lo que ella le brindó, principalmente su amistad desinteresada. Pero no todo fue amistad, estos últimos dos meses se habían convertido en algo más, ninguno lo quiso a propósito pero el tiempo fue dando cada una de las circunstancias. Marron lo encontraba incorrecto, pero sus emociones la traicionaban, Thomas la iba conociendo y queriendo poco a poco, pero había algo que no entendía que no le permitía ir mas allá. No había compromiso alguno, ninguno lo puso sobre la mesa y solo se decían ser _amigos_. Si bien no había pasado más allá de besos y caricias, ambos sabían que se necesitaban. Ella decidió esperar, sabía que Thomas tenía un capítulo que cerrar, eso era lo que lo detenía de tener una relación amorosa con alguna mujer, ella lo sabía y lo esperaría, él tenía que terminar todo con Pan.

Y aquí se encontraba ahora, en su departamento, una tarde de películas junto a Marron. –no es que me cueste nombrarla, pero sabes bien que no me gusta referirme a ese tema.

- Lo sé, lo sé. –ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo tiernamente. –pero _tienes _que hablar con Pan, necesitas cerrar ese capítulo y seguir con tu vida. No tienes idea lo que es para mí estar omitiendo información, ha sido una amiga muy cercana para mí y mi familia.

- Entiendo… -él la abrazo de vuelta. –lo haré, sé que debo hacerlo. –sonrió tristemente.

- Tengo hambre. –dijo una voz infantil femenina. Los dos se giraron hacia el pasillo principal del lugar. Ahí estaba la pequeña Amber de pie junto a la puerta de su habitación con los cabellos revueltos y rascando sus ojos con sus puños.

- ¿Cómo estuvo esa siesta, pequeña? –Thomas caminó hacia ella y la tomó en brazos llevándola a la cocina.

- Bien. –respondió con simpleza sonriendo a su padre. -¿y Marron? –le preguntó.

- Esta en el living. –la dejó en su sillita. –espérame aquí, voy a buscarla y vuelvo.

- Si papi.

…

- Si Bra, vendré el domingo. –la embarazada la miró no creyéndole. –¡de verdad! –reafirmó.

- ¿Lo juras? –preguntó. –sabes que en cualquier momento daré a luz. –amenazó.

- Lo sé, no te dejaré sola, lo juró.

- Qué bien. –comentó Goten alegremente. –así no estaré tan preocupado. Sobrinita, debes cuidar de ella ¿ok?

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¿acaso no confían en mí? –se cruzo de brazos. –bueno, qué mas puedo pensar, ¿no? soy el último recurso.

- No es eso, Pan. -Bra se acercó a ella y la abrazó, luego se alejó mirándola. –pero es que mamá y Goten tienen que ir el sábado en la mañana a ver el proyecto… ese… ¿cómo se llamaba? –le preguntó a su marido.

- "Sub-332", el nuevo tren subterráneo de la zona norte. –explicó.

- Bueno, ese mismo y yo tengo mi último examen al médico, que me acompañará Trunks. No creo que quieras levantarte tan temprano para también acompañarme, ¿o si? –Pan puso cara de no querer demasiado la idea. Llevaba muchos días levantándose temprano y durmiendo muy poco debido a los estudios, y de verdad quería un sábado para dormir bien y relajada. -Lo sabía, bueno, como decía… estaré con Trunks hasta que llegue Goten. Y el domingo necesito compañía, no quiero estar sola. Goten, Trunks, mamá y Gohan tienen que asistir a esa reunión de la corporación.

- ¡¿Gohan también irá? –preguntó Trunks con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿No te lo dijo Pan? –Goten miró a su sobrina.

- Jeje lo olvidé. –sonrió.

- ¡Arghh! aparte de levantarme temprano un domingo tendré que compartir el día completo junto a Gohan. ¡perfecto! –sonrió irónicamente.

- ¡Hey! –dijeron Goten y Pan al mismo tiempo.

- Lo siento, ¿si? Pero es inevitable. –se encogió de hombros. –tu hermano no me trata muy bien que digamos.

- Bueno, tienes razón.

- ¡Ya, ya! llevamos casi media hora despidiéndonos aquí en el jardín, me esta dando frío y me duelen los pies. –Se quejo Bra.

Pan se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo. –nos vemos en unos días más. –Goten, ¡cuídala! –también lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla.

- Lo haré, siempre lo hago. –respondió.

- Nos vemos mañana. –Trunks se despidió de abrazo de su amigo, luego se acercó a su hermana y la besó en la frente. –te cuidas. Nos vemos pronto hermanita.

- ¡Adiós! –dijo Bra cuando salieron por el amplio jardín delantero. Ambos entraron nuevamente a la casa y cerraron la puerta.

- Estaban algo tensos durante la cena ¿no crees? –preguntó Bra a medida que subía las escaleras.

- Ven aquí. –Goten la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. -¿tensos? no se. –se encogió de hombros, depositó a Bra de pie en el suelo.

- Nunca te das cuenta de nada. –negó con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos. – ¿podrías bajar la cremallera del vestido? –le dio la espalda para que lo hiciera. Él de inmediato lo hizo.

- ¿Dónde vas? –le preguntó cuando ella se alejo de él.

- Necesito un baño de burbujas. –caminó hasta su cuarto de baño.

- ¿Te acompaño? –dijo con voz seductora siguiéndola y sacándose la camisa y los zapatos en el camino.

- Esta bien. –lo miró hacia atrás y sonrió. –me darás un buen masaje en la espalda y en mis pies. –ordenó con una media sonrisa.

- Esta bien. –dijo cabizbajo.

Cuando ambos entraron al baño, Goten giró las manillas del agua para llenar la tina tamaño grande, probando el agua para que estuviera tibia. Mientras Bra se quitaba sus ropas y se peinaba el cabello frente a un espejo.

- ¿Cuándo crees que… tú y yo… ya sabes… -dijo algo tímido. –podemos tener…? –alzó sus cejas repetidas veces con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Ya sabes que _sí_ puedo Goten, pero de verdad no tengo ganas, me siento incómoda con esta tremenda barriga. Además no me siento sexy así. –frunció el ceño mirándose desnuda de pies a cabeza en el gran espejo.

- Entiendo. –se acercó a ella por la espalda y la abrazó, también mirándola a través del espejo. –puedo seguir esperando. –se encogió de hombros y apoyó su mentón en el hombro derecho de Bra y sus manos alcanzaron la barriga abultada acariciándola cariñosamente. –un mes más un mes menos, ya da lo mismo. –sonrió. –sólo preguntaba. Ven ya esta lista el agua. –la tomó en brazos y la depositó suavemente dentro.

…

- ¿Por qué? –dijo enojado.

- Porque me quiero ir sola. –respondió ya irritada. –no me hagas repetir lo mismo, sigo enojada por tu comportamiento, Trunks. Esta tarde… antes de llegar aquí fuiste grosero con Antoni. –se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

- Ya te pedí perdón, ¿qué mas quieres?

- No se trata de querer o no querer algo. Ya no es la primera vez que tienes esos celos, siempre pides disculpas, pero luego lo vuelves a repetir. ¡Ya no tiene sentido! –frotó su frente con la palma de la mano derecha, ya comenzaba a sentir dolor de cabeza.

Trunks suspiró y miró el cielo oscuro, respiró para calmarse y luego la miró sin decir nada. Ella aparto su vista y caminó alejándose del jardín. -¿entonces siempre será así? –preguntó haciéndola detener, darse la vuelta y encararlo una vez mas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –ella preguntó.

- Cada vez que hay que discutir algo, cortas la conversación y te vas. ¿siempre será la mismo?

- Trunks, creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber porque hago esto. No tiene sentido seguirlo hablando, lo único que consigues es que me enfade más de lo que estoy. Este último mes siempre es lo mismo, ¿acaso nadie me puede mirar? ¿nadie me puede invitar a un café, un almuerzo o sólo conversar? ¿acaso eso significa que yo pueda engañarte? ¿tan poco confías en mí?

Trunks se mordía la lengua por no decir las palabras que quería decir. ¿es que acaso no tenía derecho a no confiar el 100% en ella? Después de todo… ella lo engaño con él ¿no? ¿cómo podía estar seguro que no lo volvería a hacer? Esos eran los pensamientos que siempre rondaban por su cabeza, se preocupaba demasiado, llegaba hasta sufrir en imaginárselo. Se sentía impotente porque no podría hacer nada si tal cosa sucediera, no tenía derecho absoluto en ella, ella _no _le _pertenecía_. Suspiró una vez más y la miró fijo a los ojos. –me voy, que descanses esta noche. –se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su automóvil. No quiso responder a su pregunta, era mejor callar.

Pan se quedó estática mirando como él se alejaba. Tenía un leve presentimiento que verdaderamente él no confiaba en ella. No quiso responderle, eso quería decir algo ¿cierto? Se dio la vuelta y sin decir una palabra despegó por los cielos nocturnos para irse a su casa.

…

- Señor Brief, ¿pedirá el almuerzo para dos el día de hoy? –la voz de la secretaria sonó en el intercomunicador. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, tenía tanto trabajo que no alcanzó a pensar en nada que no fueran contratos, reuniones, horarios, contrataciones… -_¡contrataciones! _–exclamó su cabeza, lo había olvidado por completo. –eh… no, hoy salgo a comer. –dijo recordando a Pan. No la había llamado y ella tampoco a él. Habían pasado ya tres días de la cena en casa de Goten, y la había visto el día de ayer en casa, estaba cenando junto a su hermana y su madre. Se saludaron como siempre, hablaron con los demás como siempre, pero no habían pasado la noche juntos ni anoche ni las noches anteriores, tampoco habían hablado a solas desde aquel día. Pan se había despedido diciendo que se le hacía tarde y debía ir a casa a estudiar, tenía exámenes esta semana y estaría ocupada en la universidad. Se despidieron tratando de ser como siempre, pero anoche el pequeño beso sobre los labios fue frío, aun quedaba tensión entre ellos. No quedaron de verse en los siguientes días y como ninguno se llamó por teléfono asumió que hoy, al igual que los tres días anteriores, comería solo.

- Esta bien. –respondió la mujer. –señor, le recuerdo que después de la hora de almuerzo tiene entrevista con los tres candidatos para el reemplazo. –le repaso la agenda.

- Sí, gracias, ya lo había olvidado.

A los 20 minutos después, Trunks se encontraba entrando a un restaurante en el centro de la cuidad. Como siempre, apenas atravesó el umbral de la puerta, uno de los meseros se acercó a él para guiarlo a una mesa cómoda y alejada para mayor privacidad. Ordenó su comida y esperó. Revisó su celular, algunos e-mails que debía responder y lo dejó de lado sobre la mesa. Miró a su alrededor notando que el lugar estaba completamente lleno, era la hora _pick_ de aquellos lugares y siempre estaban atiborrados de personas. La mayoría entraba, miraba y al ver las mesas llenas se iban. Apoyó su espalda a la agradable silla de felpa y repasó una vez más a su alrededor. Notó a una chica, de unos 26 o 27 años de edad, que se veía algo apurada. Era la única de pie apoyada en la barra, parecía estar esperando mesa, y cada tanto fruncía el ceño mirando su reloj. De pronto ella fijó los ojos en él y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa la cual Trunks le devolvió, luego se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, se quitó la cartera y la dejó sobre la barra, la abrió y buscó algunas cosas. Apoyando los codos en la mesa, sostuvo entre manos su celular comenzando a teclear rápidamente. Allí de espaldas apreció su larga cabellera lisa y de color castaño, vestía ropas de oficina; una camisa blanca y una corta y ceñida falda gris. _(*7)_

Llegó su pedido, comenzó a comer, pero a los pocos minutos se detuvo, la mujer seguía allí de pie, ahora, hablando con un mesero y con cara de afligida. Seguramente quería almorzar y no había mesas disponibles. Suspiró, a él no le ocurrían esas cosas, siempre que llegaba a un lugar lo atendían de inmediato, pero al resto de la gente no. Llamó al mismo mesero que lo atendía y le habló unas pocas palabras apuntando a la mujer. El joven se alejó y caminó hacia a ella. Trunks dejó de comer y miró la escena, la chica se dio la vuelta e hizo gestos con las manos diciendo que no. A los pocos segundos el mesero se acercó a él diciendo:

- La señorita dice que no se preocupe, no es necesario que haga eso por ella. –el joven se quedó allí esperando una replica por parte del señor Brief.

Trunks sin decir una palabra dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y caminó hasta ella. –Hola, no es por ser insistente, pero no hay inconveniente en que te sientes en mi mesa, de verdad no hay problema. –sonrió amistosamente.

- ¿En serio? –lo miró incrédula. –no, no se preocupe, puedo seguir esperando.

- No. –se negó con más firmeza. –parece estar algo apurada, en serio.

Ella dudó por unos segundos, miró su reloj y asintió con la cabeza. Trunks la condujo hasta su mesa y ambos se sentaron.

- Soy Trunks Brief. –se presentó.

- Suzu Idane. –sonrió.

Y así siguieron conversando de cosas muy triviales hasta que terminaron el almuerzo y saleron del lugar. Llegaron hasta la puerta y se quedaron allí de pie por unos segundos de silencio, cada uno miró hacia un lugar diferente. Ella suspiró y paso una mano por su cabello, Trunks la escuchó y miró.

- Pareces estar cansada. –comentó.

- ¿Ah? no. –sonrió. –solo miraba a esas jovencitas. –apuntó a un grupo de 5 jóvenes cruzando la calle hacia el lado opuesto. –era tan sencilla la época universitaria, solo preocuparse por exámenes y nada más.

Él en respuesta sonrió también y luego dirigió sus ojos a donde ella miraba, se quedo viendo al grupo de chicas y una de ellas la encontró extremadamente familiar, la del medio vestía una pequeña chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans, zapatillas blancas y un bolso color café colgando de un hombro. _(*8) _-¿Pan? –susurró. No había duda, era ella, su _ki_ lo confirmaba. Se veía relajada y distraída, se alegró al verla y su rostro se iluminó sin poder evitarlo.

Ella lo observó con atención -¿las conoces? –preguntó.

- Sí, a una de ellas. –su rostro seguía tal cual. La extrañaba, no cabía duda de eso. ¿por qué a veces se comportaba tan imbécil con ella? Sus celos eran tontos, se trataba de convencer de ello. _–hoy en la tarde la llamaré para la cena. _–pensó. –bueno… - habló. –me tengo que ir. Ha sido un placer conocerla. –dijo poniendo más atención a las jóvenes que cruzaban la calle que a la mujer que tenía en frente.

- Lo mismo digo. –estrechó su mano con él. –gracias por la mesa y la compañía. -se sonrieron. -Adiós. –ambos y partieron su camino a diferentes direcciones.

Trunks miró su reloj. –_todavía me queda media hora… -_caminó por las calles en busca de un puesto de comida rápida, en eso instantes sentía unos _flashes_ dispararse tras su espalda, sabía que más de algún fotógrafo lo venía siguiendo, pero a estas alturas de la vida ya no le dio importancia y las ignoró. Eso era lo malo de almorzar en lugares así, no podía comer todo lo que quisiera, y además llama la atención de todo el mundo. Así que para dejar a su estómago sayajin satisfecho comía algo más en otro lugar.

…

- Señor, ¿paso a la siguiente? –preguntó la secretaria frente a su escritorio.

- Si. –tomó la siguiente carpeta para revisar el currículum del siguiente aspirante al trabajo. Antes de si quiera alcanzar a leer el nombre, escuchó la puerta cerrase, subió la vista y sonrió.

- ¡Oh! una sorpresa ¿no? –le dijo.

- Una grata sorpresa. –respondió el dueño de C.C. –para mi por lo menos. No creo que para usted.

- Bueno… -ella se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. –estaba postulando a esta empresa, pero jamás pensé que el mismísimo dueño iba a realizar la entrevista final. Así que no vi la necesidad de nombrar aquello en el almuerzo.

- Normalmente no lo hago, pero dada las circunstancias me vi en la obligación de hacerlo. –comentó. –bueno, comencemos señorita Idane… o ¿señora? –preguntó dándose cuenta que durante el almuerzo no habían conversado nada acerca de sus vidas privadas.

- Señorita… nuevamente. –Trunks frunció el ceño. –divorciada. –aclaró.

- Ahh… - la miró y recién ahora notó el intenso color verde de sus ojos. –bueno, estaba viendo esto. –mostró los papeles en sus manos. –y veo que tiene varias empresas importantes a cuesta. Dígame, ¿por qué…

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Gracias, gracias totales como diría un cantante por ahí xD ajaja por cada uno de sus reviews, sus PM´s, los mails y todo, todo lo que me han enviado con sus lindas palabras. Feliz hasta con el corazón que revienta jaja. El hecho que me envíen sus recados tan lindos o criticas constructivas hace que quiera seguir mas rápido con la historia, me animan a seguir escribiendo y que estaba cabecita loca que tengo se pase mas rollos imaginándose situaciones entre nuestros lindos protagonistas de Pan y Trunks. No es que dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews que reciba dependa la historia, no soy de esas, pero sí es muy lindo saber que les gusta y que quieren que siga escribiendo. No voy a negar que mientras más reviews reciba mas me emociono jajaja, pero siempre he dicho que aunque reciba uno solo, para saber si alguien sigue leyendo, yo continuaré hasta el final =) Sobretodo si se trata de Dragón Ball como he visto que no es _tan_ popular como otros fic como los de twillight por ejemplo que tienen millones de visitas y reviews porque eso si que son fanáticos, y no los critico, osea bien por ellos. Nosotros seguiremos apoyando a nuestros alienígenas súper poderosos, súper atractivos y lindos! jajaja

Cambiando el tema, les tengo una pregunta; Goten, Trunks, Pan y Bra ¿nacieron con colas? Quiero saber por el próximo nacimiento del nuevo integrante del grupo Z. Ya sabemos que Gohan SI nació con cola, pero de los demás nunca se supieron ¿o si? Que alguien me responda por favor! ¿sería posible que un descendiente entre ellos nazca con cola? ¿o la sangre sayajin se va debilitando con la mezcla entre dos semisayajin? Obvio que son teorías pero prefiero preguntar xD

* * *

><p>Gracias por todos sus reviews, lindas!<p>

_**Kattie.-** _

**22 - 03 - 2012**


	5. Quédate conmigo

**SENTIR **

**Capítulo 5: "Quédate conmigo"**

* * *

><p>- Señor, ¿paso a la siguiente? –pregunto la secretaria frente a su escritorio.<p>

- Si. –tomo la siguiente carpeta para revisar el curriculum del siguiente aspirante al trabajo. Antes de si quiera alcanzar a leer el nombre, escucho la puerta cerrase, subió la vista y sonrió.

- ¡Oh! vaya sorpresa ¿no? –le dijo.

- Una grata sorpresa. –respondió el dueño de C.C. –para mi, por lo menos. No creo que para usted.

- Bueno… - ella se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. –estaba postulando a esta empresa, pero jamás pensé que el mismísimo dueño iba a realizar la entrevista final. Así que no vi la necesidad de nombrar aquello en el almuerzo.

- Normalmente no lo hago, pero dada las circunstancias me vi en la obligación de hacerlo. –comentó. –bueno, comencemos señorita Idane… o ¿señora? –preguntó.

- Señorita… nuevamente. –Trunks frunció el ceño. –divorciada. –aclaró.

- Ahh… - la miró y recién ahora noto el intenso color verde de sus ojos. –bueno, estaba viendo esto. –mostró los papeles en sus manos. –y veo que tiene varias empresas importantes a cuesta. Dígame, ¿por qué…  
><strong><br>**_Continuará…_

Señorita Son –dijo el profesor Antoni, poniéndose de pie al verla entrar a su oficina.

- Hola, recuerde llamarme Pan –sonrió, acercándose y sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio.

- Y tu dime Antoni, tutéame, cuando me dices así me hace sentir viejo –sonrió hacia ella sentándose en su silla –bueno, Pan, me alegra que vinieras. Lo que quería conversar contigo es sobre tu futuro en la especialización de la carrera –hizo una pausa al ver que ella asentía –veras, en el club deportivo en donde trabajo, hay dos vacantes para pasantías de alumnos de Kinesiología de esta universidad. El director de carrera al igual que el rector estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo eligiera a los dos alumnos, deben ser de 3er año en adelante –vio como ella escuchaba atentamente sus palabras –ya he elegido a un chico de último año y a ti por supuesto. Veo que tienes grandes habilidades y potencial para hacer una pasantía en el club deportivo.

- Gracias –ella sonrió una vez mas.

- Te cuento, allá trabajamos con deportistas de alto rendimiento, es decir, profesionales en su área. Ya sean futbolistas, nadadores, tenistas, karatekas, todos muy conocidos a nivel internacional. Se preparan a diario con sus propios entrenadores y además con nosotros. Hacemos rutinas de ejercicios para propiciar su salud y reducir los niveles de lesiones que podrían ocasionar sus respectivos deportes. También hacemos tratamientos para quienes ya se encuentran lesionados… ¿te va quedando mas o menos claro lo que hacemos?

- Si, suena interesante y entretenido –dijo con sinceridad. Trabajar en áreas deportivas parecía ser su mejor elección. A ella le encantaban los deportes, la lucha, todo lo que requiera movimientos, habilidades y destrezas físicas, esfuerzo y dedicación para ser el mejor. Así era ella, así fue desde pequeña y así seguiría.

- ¿Te interesa? –preguntó el profesor.

- Claro –ella sonrió feliz.

- Piénsalo, no necesito una respuesta inmediata. La verdad la necesito a mas tardar… -miró un calendario en su mesa –el día 23, es decir, en dos semanas más –la miró y vio que ya parecía haber tomado la decisión –pero te advierto, ocupara tu tiempo libre.

- ¿Cuánto dura el internado? –preguntó. Sabía que a _alguien _no le gustaría eso del tiempo.

- Un semestre –respondió.

Por algunos segundos dudó. Sabía muy bien que el poco tiempo libre que obtenía diariamente seria ocupado con ese internado. Quizás podía reducir las horas semanales de trabajo en el _imperio _de su abuelo Satán, debía consultarlo con sus padres y su propio abuelo. Pero el más grande problema sería _él_, si ya se quejaba del poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, ahora ya no se verían tanto como ambos deseaban, pero pensándolo bien… era su futuro. No estudiaba para llegar a ser adinerada o estrictamente profesional, si no más bien, quería ser independiente. No importaba todo el amor del mundo que sentía por su novio, por mucho que lo quisiera había algo dentro de su alma que le impedía depender, en este caso, económicamente de él.

Sabía que Trunks le daría todo, absolutamente todo, pero no quería sentirse que se aprovechaba. No lo eligió por ser el presidente de corporación cápsula, no lo eligió por ser adinerado, no lo eligió por su apellido, no lo eligió por ser famoso, no lo eligió por su belleza… bueno, lo último era parte del _todo _que tanto amaba de Trunks, rió internamente a medida que iba pensando. Pero de verdad quería hacer esto, la sola idea de trabajar en algo relacionado con deportes le encantaba, además quería probar cosas nuevas, saber de qué se trata la vida laboral. –_¡Vamos! ¡sólo tengo 23 años! ¿no?..._ –volvía a dudar –_¡arghh! creo que tendré que consultarlo con la almohada… y Trunks. _–pensaba. Si bien estos últimos días no había una excelente relación, eso no quería decir que no lo amara, porque no era así, solo estaba enojada por su comportamiento.

…

- ¡Hijita! –dijo Videl en tono de voz alto. –ya ni te veo. –la regañó dulcemente a medida que ella entraba a la casa por la puerta principal.

- Hola mamá. –se acercó a ella y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. –lo sé, pero he estado muy ocupada. La universidad, la empresa del abuelo Satán… que a propósito dijo que le enviaras las últimas notificaciones del estado de su cuenta. –Videl asintió. –y además… -hizo una pausa. –me han ofrecido un internado en la carrera. –se sentó a su lado en el sillón del living.

- ¿Si? ¡fantástico! Eso te ayudará en tu carrera, saldrás con más ventaja que tus compañeros. –la abrazó y besó su mejilla, mientras Pan reía.

- ¿Y papá? –preguntó.

- Llega en media hora mas, pasó donde Bulma.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué hace tanto allá?

- No sé, supongo que cuestiones de la empresa. –se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la cocina. –hice un dulce, ¿quieres? antes que llegue tu padre y se lo coma todo. –Pan se puso de pie y la siguió.

Allí conversaron de su día, luego llegó Gohan, y Pan les contó sobre el internado que le ofrecían. El padre de inmediato le dijo que debía aceptarlo, era una oferta muy buena, que muy pocos estudiantes obtenían antes de su último año, y que él la ayudaría en lo que fuera junto a Videl.

- Bueno… y lo que les quería pedir… -miró a sus padres con una risa inocente.

- ¿Qué quieres Pan? –preguntó Gohan.

- Dejar el empleo del abuelo Satán. –dijo bajito.

Videl miró a Gohan y él asintió. –bueno, con tu padre ya habíamos hablado sobre ese tema, íbamos a decirte muy pronto que bajaras las horas de tu ayuda. Mejor dicho que ya no siguieras ahí.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó entusiasmada.

- Sí –dijo Gohan. –te hemos visto estudiar y te ha ido bien, creemos que es una sobrecarga para ti. Además con ese internado vas a necesitar más tiempo.

- Yo volveré a la empresa de mi padre. Tendré que dejar unas horas en el hospital, pero ya encontrare a alguien más. –Videl sonrió.

- ¡Gracias! –ella se puso de pie de la mesa de la cocina y abrazó a ambos padres. –de verdad de los agradezco, así será más fácil ocuparme solo de la universidad.

Gohan la miró con suspicacia, pero no dijo nada. –he estado yendo donde Bulma. –comentó. –y ahora no te he encontrado allí. –le dijo a su hija. Ahora los tres habían vuelto al café que se servían luego de la cena. –¿todo bien con Bra y Trunks? –la miró y notó que ella cambio su rostro sereno. –¿o has tenido algún problema con Vegeta? –preguntó un poco mas preocupado.

- No, nada, ningún problema. Es solo que he estado más ocupada y con menos tiempo. Además Bra ha vuelto a su casa y no veo la necesidad de estar allí. –se hizo la despreocupada y comió un poco mas del dulce que había hecho su madre.

Videl miraba a ambos, un poco preocupada decidió que era mejor cambiar el tema. Pan nunca había sido de esas hijas que contaba sus problemas ni a ellos ni a ninguno. Era reservada y siempre trataba de lidiar con sus problemas a solas.

Cuando los tres habían limpiado la cocina y se hizo lo bastante tarde, Videl y Gohan se iban a su dormitorio. –hija, no te quedes hasta tan tarde. Ya son las 23.45 y mañana no podrás despertar.

Pan aun sentada en la misma mesa, miró como ellos se alejaban. Esta vez la comida había sido reemplazada por cuadernos, libros y lápices. –no te preocupes, solo termino este seminario y listo. No creo que demore más de media hora. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches hija. –Videl se fue hacia las escaleras, pero Gohan aun se quedo en la cocina mirando a su hija.

- Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo ¿cierto? –le habló con una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

A Pan le provoco tristeza escuchar el tono de voz utilizado y sus ojos la miraban fijamente. –lo sé papá. No hay nada de que preocuparse. Cuando… yo… -dudó por unos segundos si seguir o no, pues estar omitiendo información a su padre no le gustaba, se sentía mal, pero tampoco se sentía cómoda como para contarle todo, a lo que de ella y Trunks confiere. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, saber que su padre no haría nada, al igual que Trunks. Y no quería causar más problemas que en el pasado, suficiente habían tenido todos, esta vez sería más cautelosa.

- Esta bien –él la interrumpió. –cuando tú quieras. –sonrió. –buena noches pequeña. –se acercó a ella y la besó sobre el pelo, pero antes de salir por la puerta se dio media vuelta. –lo olvidaba –sacó la billetera de su bolsillo del pantalón y le extendió dinero. –ten, ahora que no vas a seguir en la empresa de tu abuelo volveré a darte tu mesada, creo que con eso es mas que suficiente ¿no? –ella tomó el dinero y asintió. –y cuando veas a Trunks, ¿le podrías devolver el dinero del helado que le encargue el otro día? Tuve que irme antes de lo esperado y nunca lo hice.

- No creo que necesite ese dinero papá. –dijo divertida. –además creo que ni siquiera lo recuerda.

- Supongo, pero prefiero que se lo devuelvas, cuanto antes mejor. No creo poder verlo antes del domingo.

- Esta bien, lo haré un día de estos.

- Gracias, ahora sí, buenas noches hija. –se despidió su hija y se fue.

Pan se quedo allí, recordando a Trunks y sus últimas discusiones. ¿Acaso eran cada vez más frecuentes? Y eso ¿era debido al hecho de que no podían verse cuando quisiesen? ¿o el hecho de estarse escondiendo en la calle? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, parecía ser una mezcla de todas. No era normal estar así, si bien podían tener discusiones como todos, parecía que todas aquellas causas los separaban cada vez más. Y por el bien de todos, y por sobretodo el de ella y Trunks, sería mejor contarle a Gohan pronto.

…

Días después, luego de un largísimo y aburrido examen, Pan se encontraba con hambre, era hora de almuerzo pero no le apetecía comer en la cafetería de la universidad, ni tampoco en algún restaurante cercano. Tenía apetito, de ese que se siente cuando has pasado días sin comer.

Aquella mañana, como muchas otras mañanas, había despertado tarde, iba atrasada y con suerte alcanzo a comer una tostada, algo completamente insuficiente si se trataba de una sayajin. Como muchos otros días decidió comer en la oficina de Trunks. –_no… -_ de pronto recordó. Apenas se habían visto y hablado durante esta última ¿semana y media?, hoy era viernes. –_tampoco me ha llamado_. –detuvo su paso y sacó el celular de su bolsillo. Estaba en las afueras de la universidad, rodeada de jóvenes que salían animadamente.

- ¡Pan! –escuchó. Se dio la vuelta y tras ella venían algunos de sus compañeros. Naomi se acercó rápidamente a ella. –iremos a comer a "_Lounge",_¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Miró nuevamente su celular acordándose de Trunks, quizás él estaba enojado también, bueno, al parecer eso era seguro, no la había llamado ningún día. Eso la entristeció. Los días pasaron muy rápido y a pesar de lo ocupada que había estado, algunos días pasó a casa de Bra o a la de Bulma con el simple hecho de verlo o quizás querer conversar las cosas, pero no tuvo suerte. Él no estaba en casa, o sencillamente ignoraba a todo el mundo y se iba a trabajar a la oficina en casa, o entrenar con Vegeta o simplemente ir a dormir. Bulma y Bra le comentaron que estos últimos días estaba de mal humor, y la más joven de las peliverdes bromeó que se debía a la falta de sexo de su hermano. Lo cual podía ser cierto, pero lo mas probable era que ella había sido muy melodramática y exagerada en todo el asunto de los celos, quizás se debía al estrés de los exámenes, y mas la desconfianza que pensaba que su padre tenía hacia ella. Estas últimas dos semanas no habían sido las mejores. Prefirió dejar las cosas tal como estaban, sabía que pronto todo se solucionaría, además Trunks seguramente estaba ocupado con el trabajo.

- Es una buena idea. –le dijo Pan.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Pan miró alrededor. Era colorido, con ruido y mucha gente joven. Parecían solo universitarios, había grupos de chicas sentadas alrededor de una mesa grande y redonda tomando jugos, o eso parecía, todas reían y al parecer lo pasaban bien. Otros bebían cerveza y comían grandes sándwiches, en su mayoría chicos, que reían estruendosamente y miraban a jovencitas a su alrededor, parecían buscando presa. Pan rió ante aquellas escenas, ella siempre parecía ser un poco aburrida en aquellos aspectos, pero es que a decir verdad no le gustaban demasiado. No era la típica joven de 23 años que salía todos los fines de semana y conocía chicos, a veces creía que su actitud era de alguien ya adulta. Tampoco le molestaba ir a lugares como éstos, si iba bien, pero si no también estaba bien.

- Allí –dijo una de las chicas apuntando una mesa vacía. Todos se fueron a sentar y pronto las risas y diversiones habían comenzado.

- ¡No! –dijo Miyu –¡no es cierto! –con el rostro colorado trato de mirar hacía otro lado.

- ¡No seas mentirosa! –alego Riko. –ya todos saben que te gusta Kasuki. –todos rieron y comentaban lo que había pasado el fin de semana anterior en una fiesta.

Pan miraba de un lado a otro tratando de entender qué sucedía entre ellos, no sabía nada. –¿de qué hablan? –preguntó.

- ¡Ay Pan!, tú nunca sabes nada, y ¿sabes porqué? –no dio tiempo para responder. –porque nunca nos acompañas a ninguna parte. La semana pasada había una fiesta, la organizaron los chicos de Ingeniería, pero no alcancé a decirte una palabra cuando ya te habías ido. –comentó Naomi.

- Ahh, bueno. –rió. –creo que tendré que ponerme al corriente con todos.

Otro chico, Hotaka, alzó su vaso. –gracias a dios que hoy es viernes y se acabaron los exámenes… por ahora. –todos estallaron en risas al ver a su compañero ponerse de pie, tambaleándose de un lado a otro y tratando de hablar de corrido. El alcohol ya los estaba afectando.

Pan miró su reloj, ya eran casi las 10 de la noche. Luego del almuerzo en aquel lugar decidieron ir a un pub que estaba en las cercanías, llegaron allí a eso de las 7 de la tarde, pero no se había dado cuenta que la hora había pasado muy rápido entre risas. Algunos se pusieron de pie, otros iban a pedir mas bebidas y otros en parejas se alejaban de la mesa. Allí quedaron sólo Pan y dos chicas más conversando.

- ¡Vamos a bailar! –dijo ya de pie Ari. –¡vamos, vamos! –tiró de la mano a Pan y Sally.

- Vayan… yo prefiero quedarme. –dijo Pan.

- Como quieras. –las dos chicas se fueron dejando a Pan sola. Aprovecho su oportunidad y partió a pedir comida, el almuerzo había sido insuficiente, y ahora le apetecían unas papas fritas. Camino hacia allá y se las entregaron en forma rápida. Se sentó en la mesa y con una bebida con un poco de alcohol en la mano, sacó su celular recordando a Trunks una vez más. Dejo de lado todo y se concentro en el aparato en sus manos, estaba tentada a marcar su número y escucharlo. Lo busco lista de contactos y marcó, pero a los pocos segundos después cortó, el ruido que había en el lugar era fuerte y sabía que no lograría escucharlo bien. Pensó en llamarlo cuando llegara a casa.

Miró a la pista de baile y varios de sus compañeros la llamaron para que se uniera a ellos, con una sonrisa caminó hasta allá. Bailó cerca de 10 minutos cuando su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo tomó con su mano izquierda y vio que era Trunks. Rápidamente se excuso y alejo para buscar un lugar más silencioso.  
><em><br>- ¿Pan? … ¡Pan! ¿me escuchas? –dijo Trunks al otro lado de la línea._

- ¿Trunks? ¿hola? –gritó. –espérame un poco. –dijo antes de buscar su bolso y largarse del lugar.

Trunks un tanto extrañado alejo su celular del oído y lo miró.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó una voz femenina a su lado.

- Creo que hay interferencia en la señal, se escucha solamente ruido del otro lado. Llamaré después. –cortó la llamada y lo dejó sobre su escritorio. –ya, ¿en qué estábamos?

- Viendo la taza de interés. –respondió ella.

- Ahh, claro. –marcó unos números en su computadora y se los enseñó. Mientras ella miraba y sacaba algunos cálculos, Trunks no podía dejar de pensar en Pan, estaba preocupado. Chequeo su ki y estaba bien. Aunque… _-¿esta en el centro?_ –se extraño aun más, miro el reloj. –_22.04 ¿qué estará haciendo?_

- Bien, ¿y ahí? ¿estará mejor? –preguntó ella. –los gráficos están un tanto dispersos, pero creo que aun esta dentro del rango.

- Esta bien. –respondió Trunks. Alejando sus preocupaciones y tomando algunas notas en su laptop, se dedicó a terminar unos informes que debía entregar el lunes.

Mientras escribía recordó que varios días había pensado en llamarla e invitarla a almorzar con él, pero aun estaba un poco resentido con ella, había estado de muy mal humor, y al parecer solo se relajaba cuando tenía largas y exhaustas horas de entrenamiento con su padre. Además estaba apestado de trabajo, que gracias a Suzu se hacían más ligeras y entretenidas. –_¿entretenidas? _–se preguntó, pero sí, ella le hacía pasar un rato mas agradable en el trabajo. Suzu era relajada, divertida y muy eficiente en el trabajo, se lo alivianaba mucho. Además debía agradecer las buenas charlas que pasaba con ella durante los almuerzos en la oficina, no le gustaba salir a comer, y ella jamás preguntó sobre la gran cantidad de alimentos que consumía. Sin mencionar la _grata_vista que ella ofrecía, era una mujer guapa.

- ¡Diablos! –Pan maldijo entre dientes al ver la llamada finalizada. Marcó de nuevo, pero esta vez su celular sonó fuera de línea. En el mismo celular comenzó a teclear en Internet, buscando el GPS de Trunks. Se encontraba un poco mareada con las bebidas consumidas en el local, mas el poco suministro de alimentos, le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Se concentró una vez más en localizar su ki, pero se le hacía difícil, no sabía si estaba ahí o no, y para asegurarse lo buscó a través del rastreador de señales. Lo encontró, estaba aun en corporación cápsula. –_quizás hoy se quedo trabajando hasta tarde. –_se fue a la parte trasera del lugar y alzó el vuelo.

Mientras volaba en la oscura noche, Pan comenzó a sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba. Parece que el aire frío le caló los huesos y bloqueó su mente. Estaba cansada, había dormido poco durante la semana, no había comido bien, estresada y sin Trunks parecía que su organismo no funcionaba. Cuando llegó al gran edificio fue directo al ventanal de la oficina de Trunks. Flotando frente a éste pudo ver que _su _hombre sonreía animadamente junto a una mujer de cabellos color café y con un vestido muy corto como para ser de trabajo. Parecían estar trabajando en unas computadoras, pero la cercanía de sus sillas, los roces de brazos y piernas, mas las risas, la hicieron pestañear varias veces para observar bien. Se sintió mareada y no precisamente por el alcohol.

- No, esta bien. –sonrió Trunks. –quizás fue un poco dura con él, pero es que la señora Rita tiende a ser muy estricta con los chicos en práctica. –ella rió.

- Es que hubieras visto sus caras, ¡parecían haber visto al diablo en persona! –ambos rieron a carcajadas.

- Apuesto a que ellos tuvieron que limpiar la tinta de la alfombra. –comento él.

- ¡Por supuesto! Pero es que tuvieron mala suerte en justo dejar caer esa impresora en la puerta de su oficina.

- Pobres chicos. –Trunks reía junto a Suzu, su más reciente empleada, hasta que pronto esa risa se desvaneció. Sintió con claridad el ki de Pan frente a él. Miró más allá de la chica a su lado y la vio flotando al otro lado de la ventana. Tenía mala cara, el ceño fruncido, los ojos cristalinos y alrededor de ellos unas ojeras oscuras. Sus ropas estaban un poco desarmadas, seguramente debido al vuelo. Pronto el ki comenzó a subir, él se puso de pie de inmediato y le habló algo a Suzu. Salió por la puerta y corrió hasta otra oficina un poco más allá, abrió la ventana y salió por ella.

- ¡Pan! –gritó para llamar su atención. –¡ven! –le dijo para que ella saliera de la vista de su oficina. No podía arriesgarse a que la vieran flotando por ahí. Afortunadamente en el edificio no quedaba nadie, excepto algunos guardas en el primer piso y Suzu que estaba de espaldas a la ventana y no la vio. Con un rápido movimiento envolvió a Pan entre sus brazos y la llevo a la oficina por la cual había salido.

-¡Suéltame! –le gritó, escabulléndose de sus brazos.

- Pan, ¿estas… -la miro con el ceño fruncido. –¿estas tomada? –dijo sin creerlo, ella no solía salir y beber, pero su sentido del olfato decía otra cosa.

- Me voy –dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la ventana. –siento mucho haber interrumpido el trabajo con _ella_. –habló amargamente.

Él la sujeto del codo y la detuvo quedando frente a frente. –¿dónde habías estado? –dijo ahora preocupado.

- Salí con mis compañeros. –respondió mirando el suelo, y sujetando con su mano el bolso que colgaba de su hombro. Trunks notó que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza ejercida. Ella estaba furiosa pero lo trataba de ocultar. Además su cuerpo temblaba, pero no estaba seguro del porqué.

- ¿Estás bien? –la tomó por los hombros y alzó su cabeza para encontrar su mirada.

- No. –susurro con los ojos rojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? –la abrazó y Pan enterró la cabeza en su cuello tratando de no llorar. -¿Pan? –él volvió a hablar, no estaba seguro de qué le ocurría, ella temblaba y se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Ella negó con la cabeza sin decir una palabra, dejándose abrazar.

- Trunks, ¿esta todo bie… –ella se interrumpió al ver a su jefe abrazando a una chica. Había sentido un grito cuando iba caminando en el corredor por donde él se había ido, se preocupó y fue a ver que ocurría, pero cuando abrió la puerta prefirió quedarse callada. Ahí estaba su jefe, un adulto hecho y derecho abrazando muy íntimamente a una jovencita. No sabía que ocurría, posiblemente algún familiar, ¿una prima quizás? Se fijo en la escena por unos segundos notando que la niña se veía desastrada, su chaqueta de jeans a medio cerrar, una de sus zapatillas sin los cordones atados, y el bolso que colgaba de uno de sus hombros sin cerrar, dejando ver algunos libros _(*1)._ La _niña_venía con el cabello desordenado y tenía carita de cansada y triste. –l-lo siento, no quería interrumpir. –dijo cuando intentaba irse, pero la voz de la chica la interrumpió.

- No pasa nada. –trató de sonreír la pelinegra separándose de Trunks. –hola. –dijo Pan con voz plana, saliendo del abrazo de Trunks, quien ahora se mostró un poco perdido frente a su actitud, ella extendió la mano.

- Buenas noches. –dijo ella mas formalmente, estrechando su mano con ella.

Ahora Pan ocultando sus emociones observo más detenidamente a la mujer frente a sus ojos. Ella llevaba un vestido negro muy ceñido a su cuerpo, acentuando más sus exuberantes curvas _(*2)._Miró a Trunks quien parecía un poco desconcertado con la situación. Ella volvió su vista a ella, miró que la falda terminaba muy arriba de sus rodillas exponiendo sus largas piernas. Eso la disgustó porque antes, cuando observó a Trunks a través del ventanal, notó que él le prestaba atención a las piernas de la mujer cada ciertos momentos. Ella sabía que muchas mujeres lo deseaban, que muchas querían llamar su atención y que él, en su pasado lo había hecho, pero ahora ya no se sentía tan segura de él.

- Oh, lo siento. –de repente noto su falta de tacto. –Pan, ella es Suzu, reciente contratación. –acotó. –Suzu, ella es Pan, mi… -el silenció pareció ser largo a pesar de que vaciló solo un segundo. –amiga. –titubeó.

La mayor sonrió. –¡Ahh! tu eres la chica que vimos la otra vez fuera del restaurante. –comentó. Pan alzo una ceja y miró a Trunks. Él de inmediato capto su mirada y se enderezó.

- Sí, e-el otro día te vi cruzar la calle con tus compañeras. –¿por qué tartamudeaba? Se sentía nervioso y la mirada de Pan lo hacía peor. –mmm… ¿nos vamos? ya es muy tarde. –dijo mirando a Pan y luego a Suzu.

Suzu asintió dejando aquella oficina con los otros dos siguiendo su paso. –sí, ya es demasiado tarde como para seguir haciendo ese informe. Lo podemos terminar el lunes en la mañana antes de presentarlo ¿no crees? –miró hacia atrás y él asintió.

Los tres entraron a la oficina de Trunks, la mujer mayor busco su chaqueta, algunas hojas, carpetas, su laptop y las metió en su cartera de tamaño grande. Trunks hizo lo mismo con sus pertenencias. Buscó las llaves de su automóvil, mientras Pan se quedó en el marco de la puerta observando como ellos dos buscaban sus cosas mientras seguían hablando algunos asuntos de trabajo.

- Listo. –caminó hasta la puerta, frente a Pan. –¿trajiste tu auto? –ella negó en silencio. –entonces te voy a dejar a casa, ¿esta bien? –prefirió preguntar y no asumir como siempre lo hacía, su relación últimamente estaba sostenida en un hilo y no sabía como ella reaccionaría con sus preguntas, además ella miraba a cada rato a Suzu y al parecer no le agradaba mucho.

Salieron de la oficina y caminaron por los pasillos hasta el ascensor en silencio, incómodo por cierto. Una vez que llegaron a la salida del edificio Suzu miró a Trunks, le sonrió y se despidió con un abrazo. –nos vemos el lunes, que tengas un buen fin de semana. –luego giro hacia Pan. –encantada de conocerte, nos vemos, que estés bien. –dijo con una sonrisa y se alejó hacia los estacionamientos.

Trunks y Pan se quedaron uno a cada lado mirando como ella se iba, hasta que el coche se alejo, él se giro a Pan. –¿estas bien? –preguntó preocupado fijándose en su rostro cansado.

- No. –respondió en volumen bajo, se había sentido celosa, pero lo ocultó. –alzó su mirada hacia él. –estoy cansada, me duele el cuello, la espalda baja, tengo sueño, tengo hambre y necesito un baño. –lo miró algo avergonzada.

- Baño. –murmuro tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola junto a él de nuevo al edificio.

Pasaron por el escritorio de recepción y luego a un pasillo donde había dos baños. –allí. –apuntó y Pan entro en él.

Él se alejó dándole privacidad y se encontró con un guardia del turno de la noche.

- Señor Brief. –el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Buenas noches Nate. –lo saludó. -¿Cómo va todo?

- Bien, todo normal, y usted ¿trabajando hasta tarde?

- Ya sabes, de vez en cuando me pasa. –se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Esta esperando algún taxi? –preguntó el hombre. Notó que el jefe se paseaba de un lado a otro esperando por algo.

- No, espero a una amiga. Esta en el baño y nos iremos pronto.

- Ahh –asintió.

- Esta demorando un poco, iré verla. Nos vemos el lunes. –se despidió alejándose.

Fuera de la puerta del baño pudo escucharla maldiciendo en voz baja. –Pan ¿estas bien? –preguntó del otro lado.

Ella mas avergonzada que nunca, no quería responder, pero si no lo hacia no saldría jamás de ese cuartito blanco. –no. –susurró.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿te duele algo? –él afirmando la cabeza contra la puerta la escuchó responder.

- No, pero… ¡aggh! –no podía creer lo que iba a pedirle. –necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Lo que quieras. –respondió.

- No sabes todo lo que me avergüenza pedirte esto, pero… no traje… busque en mi bolso pero no traje ni uno. –suspiró.

- ¿qué cosa? ¿qué no trajiste? –se preocupo. La voz de Pan sonaba irritada.

Con un largo suspiro y mirando el blanco techo, lo dijo –necesito que vayas a comprar unos thmpns. –murmuró.

- ¿Qué vaya a comprar qué? –apoyó su oído mas cerca de la puerta.

- Necesito que vayas a comprar unos tampones. –dijo bajito y con su cara colorada.

- Ah-h –se apartó y miró a su alrededor. –ehh v-voy en seguida. –se alejó caminando a paso lento. Llegó hasta la entrada principal donde se encontró nuevamente con Nate. –voy y vuelvo. –el hombre asintió.

Trunks salió de edificio y caminó por las calles un poco inseguro. Había una farmacia abierta a pocas cuadras de allí. Pero cuando llegó se detuvo justo en la entrada. Estaba un poco ¿nervioso? Jamás había ido a comprar tal… tal _cosa_. Dio un paso más y las puertas corredizas se abrieron automáticamente. Entró y miró a su alrededor, habían estantes donde se mostraban diferentes productos, desde maquillaje, shampoo, afeitadoras, pañales para bebés, hasta un estante donde había distintos tipos de agua mineral. Totalmente perdido se acercó hasta una joven mujer que atendía el lugar.

Se aclaró la garganta, pero antes de hablar, la chica lo miró con grandes ojos. Lo reconoció, de eso estaba seguro. –¿qué necesita señor? –le preguntó con educación y una sonrisa.

- Amm… -volvió a mirar a su alrededor. –necesito… -dijo totalmente inseguro. –¿tampones? –arrugó su frente al decirlo. La chica sonrió al ver el rostro del señor Brief.

- ¿Tampones o toallas higiénicas? –preguntó al notar la forma en que había solicitado.

- Me dijo tampones. –respondió, esta vez, mas seguro.

- Ok, por aquí señor. –salio detrás del mostrador y caminó hasta la estantería donde se ubicaba aquel producto. Le señaló con la mano –aquí están.

Trunks miró y se vio embargado en confusión. Observó de un producto a otro, paquetitos de color celeste, otros rosados, otros verdes, algunos decían "_para mayor comodidad", _otros "_mayor seguridad", "flujo abundante", "menor flujo", etc, etc. -¡rayos! –_pensó. ¿Cómo iba a saber cual de todos? Miró a la joven nuevamente y su rostro lo dijo todo.

- ¿Le dijo alguna marca o algo?

- No.

- Mmm –ella se arrodillo y buscó unos con envase de color rosado. –Este –se puso de pie y le extendió una pequeña cajita. –son de flujo medio, con bastante comodidad. Creo que ese servirá. –sonrió. Trunks la tomó entre sus manos y la observó mas detenidamente, se encogió de hombros y siguió a la mujer que iba hacia la caja para pagar. –¿necesita algo más? ¿algún analgésico? –él frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro para qué necesitaría un analgésico. –¿presenta dolores? ¿en el abdomen? ¿la espalda baja? –la joven comenzó a dar pistas.

- Ah, sí. Dijo que le dolía allí. –mostró con sus propias manos el lugar donde Pan le había indicado.

- Entonces, una cajita de estas estaría bien. –sacó de otro mostrados una pequeña caja de color rojo y blanco. –que tome inicialmente 2 píldoras y luego 1 cada 8 horas. –indicó y lo escribió sobre un papel que luego lo pegó sobre la misma caja. Trunks asintió casi tomando nota mental de aquellas instrucciones. –tenga. –le extendió una bolsita blanca con los tampones y la caja de analgésicos.

Trunks la tomó y vio el precio en colores verdes que mostraba la caja de cambio. Sacó su billetera y sacó dinero más que suficiente para pagarlo. Ella lo tomó, le entrego la boleta y su vuelto. –que tenga una buena noche. –se despidió –gracias por su compra.

- Muchas gracias. –dijo Trunks con una sonrisa. Se alejó del lugar con aquella bolsa en la mano y caminó hasta encontrar nuevamente el edificio. Entró cuando Nate le abrió la gran puerta de vidrio. –gracias Nate. –caminó hasta el baño y golpeo ligeramente la puerta. –¿Pan?

- ¿Lo compraste? –respondió ella.

- Si. –Pan abrió la puerta, solo un poco, y saco su mano. Trunks rió y le paso la bolsa. Volvieron a cerrar y él se quedo esperando allí afuera, se apoyó contra una pared y esperó. Dos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió revelando a una enrojecida Pan salir por ella.

- ¿Todo bien? –le preguntó.

- Lo siento. –dijo mirando el suelo y acomodando su bolso en el hombro.

- Esta bien, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Ya sabes, tengo una hermana y una madre que jamás guardaron sus intimidades… de ningún tipo. –bromeó.

- Lo sé, pero no creo que te hayan mandado a comprar a una farmacia, ¿o si? –ahora lo miro a la cara.

- La verdad… no, pero fue una experiencia… nueva. –hizo una pausa y rodeó con un brazo sus pequeños hombros atrayéndola hacia él. –ven aquí. –la abrazó. Caminaron hasta la salida, se despidió definitivamente de Nate y caminaron hasta el automóvil.

Una vez en camino. –la joven que me atendió dijo que llevara esos analgésicos y que tomaras ahora dos y luego uno cada ocho horas. –dijo de memoria.

- Lo sé. Lo vi escrito en la cajita. –sonrió a su lado y volvió a mirar la carretera.

Trunks suspiró y la miró a su lado. –¿te sientes mejor? –Ella asintió en silencio. Luego se giro y lo miró a los ojos.

- De verdad, gracias. –se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla. Él esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Echaba de menos el contacto con ella, la extrañaba. Detuvo el auto en medio de la carretera, iban a ser las 11 de la noche y no había tráfico alguno. Se giro hacia ella y sostuvo su mirada. –te extrañe –dijo ella en voz baja. –te he extrañado tanto estos días. –dijo con voz triste. –lo siento, exagere con… - él la interrumpió.

- Yo también te he extrañado, no sabes cuanto. –tomó con ambas manos su rostro y la acercó a él en un beso lento y cálido. Al principio sus labios se rozaron, aspirando sus aromas que tanto extrañaban el uno del otro. El beso fue corto, ambos se separaron y ella se quedó mirándolo sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación, lo único que sintió luego fueron sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, sujetándola con fuerza desde la cintura. Enterró su nariz en su cuello y aspiró con fuerza haciéndola temblar. Ella lo extrañaba, definitivamente lo extrañaba demasiado. Se alejaron nuevamente y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

- Quédate conmigo –pidió en un susurro.

Él sonrió, la tomó por el cuello y la acercó a él para besar suavemente sus labios. –lo haré. –dijo entre el beso.

Llegaron a la casa, Trunks aparcó en frente y esperó a que Pan saliera del auto. Ella miró el hogar y todas las luces estaban apagadas. –no creo que estén despiertos. –comento.

- Ve tu primero –dijo. –yo estaré en tu cuarto en un minuto. –le sonrió.

Ella a regañadientes se alejó del automóvil. Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió, se dio la vuelta para ver el auto de Trunks irse rápidamente en dirección a la cuidad. Suspiró y entró a la casa. Silenciosamente subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto, dio gracias a dios que la recamara de sus padres estaba del otro lado de la casa, una distancia prudente para la privacidad de todos. Mientras entraba a su cuarto de baño, se cepillaba los dientes y arreglaba un poco su enmarañado cabello, Trunks condujo rápidamente para alejarse lo suficiente de la casa, disminuyo su ki y luego lo hizo desaparecer con el dispositivo, que ahora había instalado en su celular. Sonrió por su propia genialidad. Se bajó del auto y lo encapsuló, lo introdujo en su bolsillo de la chaqueta y alzo el vuelo directo a Pan. En menos de un minuto, golpeó suavemente la ventana, ella le abrió y lo dejó pasar.

- Tus zapatos. –le indico. Él de inmediato se los quito, hacían mucho ruido al caminar por el piso. Ella sin decir una palabra se metió en la cama y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo luego de quitarse casi toda su ropa. En solo ropa interior se acostó a su lado. Él no pretendía nada, ya lo sabía desagraciadamente. La abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo, ella lo abrazó por hombros y apoyó la cabeza en su torso. –buenas noches. –le susurro cerca del oído.

- Buenas noches Pan. –le respondió con un beso sobre la cabeza.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, despertó con un ruido ensordecedor. Se levantó de golpe mirando a su alrededor, no sabía donde estaba y sus ojos aun estaban medios nublados. Miró hacia la ventana y tuvo la obligación de cerrar sus parpados con el brillo del sol. Gruño. Había dormido tan bien que no quería despertar tan luego y menos con un ruido tan molesto como un despertador. –_yo no tengo despertador ¿o si?_Pestañeo varias veces y escuchó un murmullo apagado a su lado.

- Apaga eso. –una voz femenina, pero levemente ronca estaba bajo la sábana. Miró del otro lado y sobre la mesita de noche vio su celular que seguía sonando fuerte. Lo tomó, bajó el volumen, y miró la pantalla. _–¿Bra?_–Hola.

_- ¿Dónde estas? –le gritó._

- ¿Qué quieres? –habló irritado.

_- Quedaste de acompañarme al médico, hoy es mi última visita a la clínica antes del parto. Mamá y Goten andan viendo no se qué cosas, eso lo sabes. –regañó._

- ¡Ugh! –golpeó su frente. –lo había olvidado. Espérame, estoy allá en… -miró su reloj, las 09.48am. –¡rayos! En dos minutos, la cita es a las 10.15 ¿cierto?

_- Sí, más te vale llegar antes, no quiero llegar atrasada._

- Bien, bien. Nos vemos enseguida. –ambos cortaron. Dejó el celular y miró a su lado, su acompañante aun seguía bajo las sábanas sin asomar ni un dedo.

- Noo –dijo ella. Él sonrió, levantó las blancas telas que la cubrían para ver su cara. Estaba con las mejillas rosadas y el cabello todo desordenado, sus ojos algo hinchados, y sus labios abultados y rojos. Se acomodó junto a ella y tapó a ambos con la misma tela.

- Lo siento –murmuró contra sus labios. –pero debo irme enseguida, Bra… -ella lo interrumpió.

- Lo sé, vete luego antes de que no te deje. –le sonrió.

Le acaricio el rostro con el dedo pulgar, alrededor de los ojos, su nariz y sus labios. Luego acomodó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su cara tras su oreja. –nos vemos esta tarde. –dijo antes de darle un último beso, esta vez sobre la nariz. No quería dejarla, de verdad que no, pero tenía asuntos pendientes y no podía dejar a su hermana sola, le había prometido acompañarla al último chequeo al médico, además Goten contaba con él, se lo había pedido expresamente. Salió de la tibia cama y buscó sus ropas. Ella quitó las sábanas de su cabeza y se dedicó a observarlo mientras se vestía. Una vez terminado él se acercó a ella y con un suave beso sobre los labios le dijo –te amo. –y le sonrió.

Ella aliviada porque las cosas parecían volver a ser como antes, suspiró y le sostuvo la mirada. –yo también te amo.

Trunks caminó hasta la ventana y con un último gesto de manos alzo el vuelo rápidamente para encontrarse con su hermana.

Aquel día Pan se levantó feliz, con un ánimo renovado, su sueño compuesto y un buen desayuno gracias a Videl, sonrió feliz.

- Te veo contenta. –comentó Videl luego terminado el desayuno. –¿a que se debe? –Gohan prestando la mayor atención, miró a ambas.

- Nada. Es solo que… bueno, terminé la primera temporada de exámenes y me siento mas relajada. –dijo en parte diciendo la verdad.

- Espero que te haya ido bien y que todas aquellas noches en vela hayan servido, cosa que no dudo. –comenté el mayor de la mesa.

- Si, eso espero.

- ¿Qué harás al medio día? –le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué hay planes para algo?

Videl tomó la palabra esta vez. –iremos de picnic con tus abuelos. –comentó, y Pan frunció el ceño. –no te habíamos dicho antes porque te veías cansada y agobiada, pensamos que dormirías hasta mas tarde, pero como hemos visto parece que ya has recuperado el sueño perdido. ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?

Tenía pensado pasar el día junto a Trunks en la casa de Bulma, pero ya hace mucho que no compartía con ellos y la idea la entusiasmo, sobretodo si iba su abuelo Goku. –esta bien, pero me iré antes, quiero ir a ver a Trunks y Bra, hoy tiene su última revisión con el médico y quiero saber como esta.

…

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó Bra cuando Pan entro por la puerta trasera de su casa.

- La compre. Antes de venir aquí pase por el supermercado y traje esto –le mostró en la otra mano la bolsa blanca. –y cuando llegue a la caja te vi en la portada. –le sonrió y le entrego la revista por la cual ella preguntaba.

Bra la tomó y caminaron hasta la cocina. Pan dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar algunos alimentos. –te gustan las frutillas ¿cierto? –Bra asintió y comenzó a hojear la revista de chismes sobre la mesa.

- ¡Lo sabía! –dijo Bra.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la pelinegra mientras abría un tarro conservero de frutillas.

- Obviamente iban a escribir chismes míos y de Goten. Dice que estamos peleados y que por eso él no me acompaño ayer a la cita con el doctor. ¡que estupidez! Aunque hay que admitir que me veo bien en las fotos ¿no? Estaré gorda, pero jamás perderé el estilo _(*3)_. –alzó su barbilla.

- No estas gorda, sólo tienes una tremenda barriga, pero tú –la miró de pies a cabeza. –no pareces haber aumentado ni un solo gramo.

- Ahh –suspiró. –gracias. –luego le sonrió. –cuando tu estés embarazada, serás igual de estupenda. Mamá dice que son los genes sayajines, ¡gracias a dios! –exagero y Pan rió.

-¿Con crema? –preguntó la pelinegra, mostrando unas exquisitas frutillas al jugo.

- Sí. –le respondió. –así que ayer saliste con tus padres y abuelos… -le comentó aun viendo la revista.

- Sí, fuimos de picnic, sabes que eso les encanta a mis abuelos y a mi papá. Iba a ir en la tarde a verte, pero se me hizo tarde, preferí irme a la cama temprano.

- Ayer Trunks estuvo tentado en ir a buscarte, pero dado que andabas con Gohan prefirió no molestar. Y hoy regaño como nunca porque tuvo que levantarse temprano para esa reunión.

- ¿A qué hora termina? –preguntó a medida que arreglaba la mesa y le servía una copa con las frutas de temporada.

- A eso de las 5 de la tarde. ¿por qu ¡AAAAHHHHH! –gritó.

- ¡¿Qué? –dijo una alterada Pan. –¿te duele algo? ¡dime! ¿es el bebé? ¡oh dios! ¿qué voy a hacer? –decía alterada.

- ¡No! ¡mira esto! –le entregó la revista. Pan la acercó a través de la mesa y observó una fotografía. _(*4)_–¡malditos imbéciles! –dijo enfurecida.

- ¡Bra! –la regaño. –eres tan escan… -pero fue interrumpida por el sonido insistente del teléfono. Se acercó a él y contestó. –Hola.

- ¡Pan! Bra, ¿dónde esta Bra? ¿esta bien? ¿por qué subió su ki? ¿es el bebé? –decía un voz masculina completamente alterado.

- Goten, no, tranquilo todo esta bien. –miró a Bra y le indicó que se calmara para disminuir el ki que tanto preocupaba a su tío. De fondo podía escuchar las voces de Bulma y Gohan diciéndole que se calmara que todo estaba bien.

-¿Y por qué esta así? –ahora la interrogó mas calmado.

- Porque vio unas fotos de una revista que le tomaron en la piscina y se alteró. –escuchó un suspiro de alivio y pronto ya había colgado.

Bra seguía murmurando maldiciones con los ojos bien puestos en la revista. –¡son unos tremendos idiotas! ¡en mi propia casa, Pan! ¡en mi propia casa! ¡ahhh como los odio! –arrojó la revista sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y cuándo fue eso? –preguntó sentada a su lado, seguía comiendo con su cuchara mientras con la otra mano hojeaba la revista despreocupadamente.

- La semana pasada o la antepasada, ¡ya ni me acuerdo! –dijo todavía fastidiada. –pero ¡arghh! ¿cómo te sentirías tú si te fotografiaran a escondidas, ¡sin saberlo! en tu propio patio trasero?

- No lo sé. –se encogió de hombros, dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa y acercó la revista para echarle un mejor vistazo. –una par de veces me han fotografiado, pero en no más de aquellas he salido en alguna revista sin importancia, y siempre ha sido con mi abuelo Satán, ¡ah! y aquella vez en la llegada a tu matrimonio con Trunks. Aunque a diferencia tuya, he salido en un rinconcito de una página, no es algo que me importe de todos modos, mientras menos exposición mejor.

- Tienes suerte. A decir verdad, antes me agradaba esa sensación de _estrella_ y _modelo_que relacionaban conmigo. –Pan la miró extrañada, ella jamás se sentiría así. –salir en revistas, que me abrieran todas las puertas de las tiendas, restaurantes, discoteques, pero ahora lo odio. ¡No me dejan en paz! –no entiendo… deberían saber que cada uno necesita su vida privada. No puedo salir al centro comercial sin que alguien me siga o pregunte idioteces. ¡es irritante!

- Es su trabajo. –la pelinegra le dijo con simpleza. –ellos deben hacer eso para sustentar a sus familias, no es que todos sean ricos y hayan tenido todo a diferencia tuya y tu familia.

- Lo dices como si tú hubieras sufrido mucho o como si fueras pobre, Pan. –dijo con algo de disgusto.

- ¡No! no quise decirlo con esa intención, a mi jamás me hizo falta nada, pero mi familia no ha sido adinerada como la tuya. Mi papá hizo una carrera a lo largo de los años y también gracias a Bulma y corporación cápsula, pero siempre hemos sido más… simples. –ella se encogió de hombros.

Bra no quiso seguir con el tema, sabía que estaba aun alterada por las fotos de aquella revista y no quería descargarse con su amiga, por lo que pronto cambiaron el tema y siguieron en la compañía de la otra.

…

- ¡Por fin! –exclamó Goten con la espalda apoyada en la silla de cuero y estirando sus brazos hacía arriba.

- No recuerdo haber tenido una reunión tan aburrida en mi vida. –comentó Trunks sentado al lado de su amigo, tomando un vaso de agua.

- ¡Dejen de lloriquear como niñitas y firmen esos documentos finales! –Bulma les habló con mala cara. La reunión había sido mas largo de lo esperado. La industria con la que intentaban hacer negocios había puesto muchas reglamentaciones y el acuerdo tomó mas recursos y atención por parte de todos, dejándolos exhaustos.

- Ten. –Gohan le entregó el documento. –creo que a pesar de aquellas trabas, la corporación tendrá sus primeras ganancias a partir de… -ingreso unos números a la calculadora. –julio de este año. Nada mal, ¿no? –acomodó sus lentes en el puente de su nariz y miró a Bulma.

- Mmm… pensé que serían un poco antes. –tomó nuevamente una carpeta revisando algunos documentos, luego miro al frente, al hombre mayor que se encontraba en aquella oficina de reuniones.

- Sí, pero al final el acuerdo quedo en eso. –le dijo Gohan. –pero ten paciencia Bulma, si no me equivoco… -nuevamente tomo la calculadora. –desde julio hasta enero del próximo año los ingresos serán del 19.8% que van directo a la corporación. Y a partir de ahí, es decir, de febrero hasta la finalización del contrato será del 29.8%, sin impuestos a pagar.

- Y tengan en cuenta que la materia prima va por la industria, no de aquí, eso también son ahorros y por lo tanto ganancias. –dijo Goten. Trunks sonreía al escuchar a su amigo hablar de esa manera, verlo vestido tan formal.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que Son Goten cambiaría tanto en el lapso de un par de años? Todavía recordaba cuando recién había ingresado a la corporación, siempre estaba un poco perdido. Los primeros meses, y por no decir el primer año, no se lo tomaba muy enserio, pero él tampoco. Ambos se dedicaban a trabajar lo mínimo y mucho a coquetear con el personal femenino. Con el correr del tiempo Goten fue adaptándose y aprendiendo cada día mas, podía parecer igual de despistado que Goku, pero había una diferencia notoria, él era también hijo de Chichi y hermano de Gohan. Si bien no fue el número uno en la secundaria ni en la universidad, si lograba buenas calificaciones. Y su desempeño hizo que logrará ascender en la empresa, hasta llegar a ser el jefe ejecutivo de uno de los departamentos. Su sueldo era muy bueno y se hizo independiente, yéndose a vivir a la capital. A pesar de la tristeza de Chichi, lo dejó, sabía que algún día tenía que pasar y estaba feliz de verlo desarrollándose como hombre. Todavía le quedaba la compañía de Gohan, que vivía en la casa del lado con su nuera y nieta.

Son Goten al hacerse independiente, también se hizo mujeriego, la compañía de su fiel amigo Trunks aumentaba tal comportamiento. Ser jóvenes, independientes y contar con el suficiente dinero, hizo que parrandearan, conocieran lugares exclusivos, y estar con varias mujeres, les hizo tener experiencias y anécdotas. Con el tiempo y llegando cerca de sus 30 años, Goten y Trunks sentían que sus vidas debían tomar un nuevo camino: el ser adultos más responsables. Así fue como Trunks se estableció en algunas relaciones mas maduras y duraderas, a pesar que con el tiempo terminaban. Al igual que Goten que se estableció con Pares, el principio de su relación fue algo como un _"ir y venir"_ entre que terminaban y volvían, así estuvieron unos años, gracias a la vida de _soltero y parrandero _junto a su amigo. Luego a sus 30 se estableció, esta vez de verdad. Pero no duro más allá de otro par de años.

Estar confundido con la joven y bella Bra, no hizo su vida fácil, la complicó más allá de su entendimiento. Con sus preciosos 18 años llego a sacudir su vida, la estremeció, agitó, confundió, y la arruinó, o eso es lo que pensó en aquellos años. Él estaba _bien_ con Pares, pero el que ella fuera a la corporación a sus horas de almuerzo cuando asistía a la universidad hizo que se hicieran mas conocidos. Bra iba a comer con Trunks, pero él también lo hacia con su amigo, por ende, terminaron siendo _cercanos. _Él jamás imagino llegar a ser amigo de ella, su diferencia de edad era muchísima, al igual que sus diferencias en gustos y personalidades, y siempre la había visto como una niña caprichosa. Todo aquello se fue disipando a medida que se conocían, ella era una jovencita interesante, con grandes sueños que cumplir, con inteligencia y por sobretodo una belleza candente que sus ojos no podían pasar por alto. Se contuvo mucho tiempo, incluso años, siendo amigos, saliendo casualmente a algunos lugares que a ambos le agradaban. Él tenía novia y ella también, un universitario que estudiaba leyes, campeón nacional de remo individual, popular y adinerado como ella.

Bra que siempre había encontrado _algo _guapo al amigo de su hermano, encontró algo mas allá de la belleza física de Goten, era su sinceridad, simpleza, humor cotidiano, corazón puro, inocencia, generosidad, ese toque de inocencia en algunos aspectos y lo infantil que era su personalidad en algunas ocasiones, eso terminó por encandilar sus ojos azules y entregarse al amor. No importó edad, ni aquellos novios, ni Vegeta, ni Chichi, nada. Ella había encontrado a su príncipe azul y no lo dejaría escapar.

Trunks seguía pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su amigo, eso si, en el buen aspecto, todo lo de él había cambiando para bien, sobretodo por su hermana Bra, quien lo había cambiado del cielo a la tierra. –Trunks. –¿Él también había cambiado así tanto? Era lo que se preguntaba ¿tan viejos estaban? No se sentía de esa manera, sí mucho más maduro, pero no viejo. –¡Trunks!

- ¿Ah? Lo siento, estaba pensando otras cosas. –puso atención a su madre que le hablaba.

- ¿Estará bien que lo dejemos con esa cifra? –volvió a repetir su madre. Le entregó un fajo de papeles que él de inmediato se puso a hojear con más atención.

- ¡Ah! sí, lo olvide. Revise este documento el viernes con Suzu y arreglamos un par de detalles. Nada muy grande… -buscó en su maletín y se lo entregó. –ahí, desde la página 114 están las modificaciones. –Bulma lo tomó y lo dejó sobre el gran escritorio frente a sus ojos, le hechó un vistazo y luego de lo entregó a Gohan.

- ¡Excelente! –dijo Gohan mirando a Trunks. Si bien no se llevaban muy bien por su hija Pan, tenían una extraña relación de amor - odio. Sabía lo inteligente que era el hombre en negocios y como presidente de la corporación, pero odiaba saber que él mantenía una relación secreta con su retoño. Dejando aquello de lado, tuvo que felicitarlo. –sabia dedición. ¿quién es Suzu? –de pronto le preguntó.

- Suzu Idane es la nueva Analista de la empresa.

- ¿Qué paso con Niko?

- ¡Niko! –exclamó Goten. –¿no supiste? –le preguntó a su hermano. Él negó con la cabeza.

- Niko –dijo Bulma en voz baja. –se vio involucrado en el matrimonio de Airi.

- ¿Airi? ¿la misma Airi que esta casada con Eizo? –Gohan levantó una ceja incrédulo.

- Sí. Airi le fue infiel con Niko hace… ¿un mes? –dijo no muy segura de las fechas. –bueno, ahí fue cuando todo el mundo lo supo, por lo menos. Estaba embarazada de él y su esposo se enteró por otras personas, seguramente otros empleados de aquí que los hayan visto. Ese día vino Eizo y golpeo a Niko, Trunks y los guardias tuvieron que separarlos.

- Eizo que se veía tan tranquilo. –comentó Gohan. –¿y qué paso después? –le preguntó curioso por el chisme.

- Niko renunció. –habló Trunks. –no quiso seguir trabajando en la misma empresa con Airi.

- ¿La dejo? –Gohan no podía creer todo aquello.

- No, sólo se cambió de trabajo, dijo algo de "ahorrarse chismes". Dijo que amaba a Airi y que ella incluso estaba en proceso de divorcio para dejar a Eizo y estar con Niko.

- ¡Vaya! Goten, eso quiere decir que tu… -Gohan lo miró.

- Sí –dijo avergonzado.

- ¿Qué? –pregunto Bulma, y Trunks se los quedó mirando también.

- Lo que pasa es que cuando supe que Airi estaba embarazada la felicite un día que me la encontré en la cafetería. Y le dije "felicidades Airi, Eizo debe estar contento" sin saber que el bebé que esperaba no era de él.

Gohan, Trunks y Bulma rieron a carcajadas. No podían creer que Goten fuera tan despistado, siempre cometía errores con alguno de sus comentarios.

- No tienen idea lo avergonzado que me sentí cuando me entere de todo el asunto ese.

- Pobre Airi, imagino la cara que debe haber puesto. –dijo Gohan.

- Bueno, basta de chismes, se hace tarde y Vegeta debe estar refunfuñando que todavía no llego a casa y no hay comida para la cena.

- Sí, Videl debe haber llegado a casa. –dijo Gohan poniéndose de pie junto a la mayor de la sala. Los dos más jóvenes le siguieron los pasos un poco más atrás a medida que salían del edificio.

- Se esta oscureciendo. –comentó Goten cuando llegaron al estacionamiento. –¡y muero de hambre!

- Adiós Goten, Gohan. –la mujer se despidió de ambos y se quedo mirando a su hijo. –¿te vienes conmigo? –le preguntó.

Trunks miró a Goten y él asintió. – no. Nos vemos en la casa.

- Adiós hermano. –Gohan abrazó a Goten y miró a Trunks. –nos vemos. –la despedida fue de un apretón de manos, esta vez no tan frío como siempre. Ambos sonrieron.

- Entonces ¿qué tienes en mente? –preguntó el pelinegro una vez que quedaron solos.

- Podríamos ir a relajarnos un poco. Conozco un lugar tranquilo un poco más allá y hoy esta abierto. Goten dudó unos segundo mirando de Trunks a su celular. –llámala de una buena vez. –bromeó. –no creo que te diga que no, esta con Pan, además sales conmigo.

- No es que tenga que pedir permiso. –le comentó.

- Sí, claro.

- Ya te quiero ver cuando estés casado con Pan. –tomó su celular y la llamo. Mientras Trunks se quedo absorto en aquellos pensamientos.

¿Casado con Pan? ¿Un matrimonio? Alguna vez se lo había planteado, pero jamás nadie lo había dicho en voz alta. Tampoco él lo iba a decir próximamente, llevaban saliendo un poco más de 4 meses, era muy pronto ¿no?

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Me dieron ganas de escribir sobre Goten y Bra, cierto? Son tan lindos juntos. Lo único malo es que no sé mucho sobre la personalidad de Bra, nunca la mostraron mucho en la serie. Goten se puede deducir un poco, es bien parecido a Goku en más de un aspecto. Bueno, veré si algún día escribo sobre ellos. =)

Muchas, muchas y muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. De verdad los adoro! =)

Ah! y también a todos los que me dieron sus respuesta a mis pregunta en el capítulo pasado, me sirvieron de mucho. Gracias a los que dejaron su mail y algunos foros para que me informara. Son grandiosos!

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Y para los que esperan más _"acción" _entre nuestros protagonistas les informó que ya vendrá xD jajaja. Creo que tengo una seguidilla de capítulos con Lemmon o Lime. Sé que les gusta cochinones! Jajaja. No queda mucho para llegar a eso, así que solo deben tener un poquitín de paciencia.

Un beso grande y muchos cariños para cada uno de ustedes, tambien a quienes me han puesto en sus listas de favoritos y a aquellos que lo leen en forma anónima. Tengo cientos de visitas a cada uno de los capítulos =) Así que se los agradesco de todo corazón.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero que no sea muy tarde. Quizás el otro viernes o sábado? Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Gracias por esperarme.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kattie.-<em>**

_31 – 03 - 2012_


	6. 4ta debilidad

**SENTIR **

**Capítulo 6: "4ta debilidad"**

* * *

><p>- Entonces ¿qué tienes en mente? –Pregunto el pelinegro una vez que quedaron solos.<p>

- Podríamos ir a relajarnos un poco. Conozco un lugar tranquilo un poco más allá y hoy esta abierto. Goten dudo unos segundo mirando de Trunks a su celular. –llámala de una buena vez. –Bromeo. –No creo que te diga que no, esta con Pan, además sales conmigo.

- No es que tenga que pedir permiso. –Le comentó.

- Sí, claro.

- Ya te quiero ver cuando estés casado con Pan. –Tomó su celular y la llamo. Mientras Trunks se quedo absorto en aquellos pensamientos.

¿Casado con Pan? ¿Un matrimonio? Alguna vez se lo había planteado, pero jamás dicho en voz alta. Tampoco lo iba a decir próximamente, llevaban saliendo un poco más de 4 meses, era muy pronto ¿no?

_Continuará…_

- Y entonces ¿por qué no se lo dices? –Preguntó Goten entre bocadillos.

- No… -murmuró.

- A ver, -dijo más seriamente. –a todos nos gustan así, no creo que se enfade si se lo pides. Tampoco estas pidiendo que cambie todo su estilo, pero que sea mas… femenina.

- Lo que no logro entender es ¿por qué esta vistiéndose así otra vez? No es algo que me moleste del todo, pero también… no sé… es… es agradable verla vestida como más mujer, sabes.

- No entendí. –frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué dices _otra vez_?

- Cuando estaba con Thomas no vestía así. Todas las veces que vino llevaba pantalones ajustados, vestidos, ropa… más femenina como dices tú, pero ahora… ¡ahh! no sé. –Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

- Mmm… -se quedó pensando unos instantes. –Quizás se siente lo suficientemente cómoda como para andar así contigo. Pero ¿tanto te preocupa? Es decir, es Pan, todos sabemos como es.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea una mujer joven, debería vestirse así ¿no? ¡Soy hombre por dios! a todos nos gusta verlas con ropa linda y sexy… ¡argh! No puedo creer que esté hablando de esto nuevamente contigo… -murmuró. –¡y no se te ocurra comentar de esto! Ese día mientras almorzábamos casi se te salió, Pan casi te descubre.

- ¡Oh sí! lo siento. –Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero hay algo que debo preguntarte… -Lo miró mas fijamente. –¿por qué de repente comenzó a preocuparte este asunto? ¿Acaso quieres que se vea como I… ¡ohh! –Dijo sorprendido con su descubrimiento.

…

- Otra vez viene esta niña. –comentó en voz baja una de las chicas en el hall principal de corporación cápsula.

- Hace ya varios meses se la ve por aquí. –Susurró la otra joven mujer detrás del recibidor, mirando directamente a Pan. –¿necesita algo, señorita? –dijo con pesadez.

Pan que iba a pasar por el hall del primer piso e ir directamente hacia el ascensor, se detuvo al escuchar a la mujer. Resopló algo enfadad al ver las caras de las dos mujeres –_exactamente por esto prefiero ir por la ventana, pero estar siempre escondiéndome ya no me gusta. _–Pensaba al mirarlas. –no, gracias. –trató de responder con educación. Cuando se disponía a seguir con su camino, se detuvo otra vez al oírlas.

- Lo siento, pero no puede ingresar a los pisos superiores sin autorización o cita con algún miembro de la empresa. –dijo en el mismo tono molesto.

Pan las miró con disgusto. –vengo a ver a Trunks. –dijo secamente.

- ¿Disculpe? –La joven miró con sorpresa al ver el atrevimiento de sus palabras. –¿se referirá al_ señor Brief, _señorita?

- Sí a él mismo. –dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

- ¿Tiene una reunión programada con él? –preguntó la fastidiosa mujer.

- No. –Ya estaba harta de tantas preguntas. –¿sabes? No tengo tiempo para tantas preguntas. –Con eso, siguió su camino. Llego hasta el ascensor, pulsó el botón de la puerta, entró y marcó el último piso del gran edificio.

Las dos jóvenes en el recibidor no alcanzaron a decir una palabra más cuando Pan se fue. De inmediato una de ellas llamo a seguridad. Les explicó a los guardias que la chica había subido sin permiso, o reunión programada. Dos grandes guardias vestidos de azul oscuro, armas en los costados de su cintura subieron para poder localizarla.

La joven guerrera sayajin al salir del ascensor se encontró con un guardia que la tomó bruscamente del brazo. –Señorita debe bajar conmigo.

Pan lo miró con confusión. –¿Por qué? –Dijo tratando de soltarse del gran hombre.

- Jefe, tengo a la señorita. –Dijo el hombre a través de un aparato en su mano izquierda.

- Tráela de inmediato. –Respondieron. Pan se quedó escuchando lo que hablaban, no entendía porque se la querían llevar, no había hecho nada malo, otra veces había venido y también hablado con la recepcionista. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien… ¿era la misma de siempre? –C_reo que no._–Se respondió a si misma. También dándose cuenta lo irrespetuosa que había sido.

- Solo vengo a ver al señor Brief. –Dijo al guardia que la sostenía, ahora, con más delicadeza.

- Lo siento, usted no tiene cita programada con él, no puede ingresar al edificio sin autorización, debe venir conmigo. –Siguió con su agarre, pero Pan comenzó a moverse haciendo que él la sujetara con más fuerza.

- No necesito autorización, solo llámelo y él mismo le dirá. –Dijo con más molestia, notándose claramente en su tono de voz. Al ver que no le hacia caso y prácticamente la arrastraba para bajar. – ¡Suéltame! –con un aumento mínimo de su fuerza logró alejarse de él. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la secretaria, pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente, un guardia mas llegó y ambos la sostenían de cada brazo. – ¡Hey! ¡No sean tan brutos! –Les gritó. Asustando hasta a la secretaria.

Trunks concentrado en algunos documentos y hablando en su oficina con un miembro del departamento de tecnología y comunicación, se detuvo en seco. –¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó el hombre que lo acompañaba.

Dejó de mirar la carpeta azul que tenía en sus manos, la dejó sobre el escritorio y miró hacia la puerta, se concentró un segundo y notó el claro ki de Pan a poca distancia de él. De pronto, un cambio… aumentaba su ki y podía sentirla molesta. Miró a su acompañante. –Espéreme un momento, vuelvo en seguida. –Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, miró a su secretaria que se notaba algo asustada. Siguió esa mirada moviendo su cabeza hacia tal dirección y observó como dos grandes hombres sostenían cada brazo de su novia.

- ¡Hey! –Llamó la atención de los dos guardias y caminó hasta ellos. Pan sonrió algo más aliviada. Trunks tratando de controlarse lo más posible, habló con sensatez. –Pueden soltarla ya. –Cuando ambos hombres la soltaron él rodeo con su brazo los hombros de ella atrayéndola a su cuerpo. -¿Estas bien? –Pan asintió con la cabeza. Los otros dos hombres miraron la escena y supieron de inmediato la gran equivocación que habían cometido.

- L-lo siento señor. –El hombre, al parecer de mayor rango, se disculpó. –No sabíamos que era conocida suya… la recepcionista nos llamó diciendo que había una intrusa que intentaba hablar con usted y… -Trunks lo hizo callar con un gesto de manos.

- ¿Estas segura que estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? –Le volvió a preguntar.

- Estoy bien. –Dijo ya mas calmada. –Lo que dicen es cierto, la mujer que tienes como recepcionista es la que los llamo, y hablando de ella. –Acotaba. –Bastante mal educada para tratar a la gente que llega aquí.

Trunks asintió, no era la primera vez que recibía reclamos sobre la actual recepcionista. Pero no quería hacer otro despido y estar cambiando a la chica del primer piso cada mes. Lo mismo había ocurrido con la anterior la cual fue despedida luego de un altercado. Al parecer también iba a tener que despedir al hombre que estaba a cargo de las entrevistas de trabajo de su empresa. Siempre contrataba chicas muy guapas, pero cero inteligencia y dedicación al puesto de trabajo al que postulaban.

- Chicos, –Les dijo a los dos hombres. –que quede claro para los encargados de seguridad, que ella –miró a la chica que tenía a su lado. –es Son Pan, y tiene permiso para entrar las veces que quiera y cuando quiera, sin tener que pedir cita o reunión. ¿Esta claro?

- Sí señor. –Los dos guardias respondieron al unísono.

- Se pueden retirar. –Dijo finalmente.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta su oficina escoltando a Pan con una mano en su cintura. Llegaron hasta frente del escritorio de su secretaria y se detuvo. –Espérame un momento aquí. –Le dijo a la pelinegra. –Ofrécele algo para tomar. –Le ordenó a su secretaria, mientras él entró a su oficina.

- Sí señor. –La mujer obedeció. –Señorita Son, ¿se le ofrece algo para tomar o comer?

- No gracias, estoy bien. –Le sonrió amablemente.

- ¿Esta segura? Tenemos cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca. ¿Tal vez un café, bebida, jugo natural? O ¿Un sándwich, una comida, un snack?

Al escuchar todo lo que decía le entró un poco de apetito. Miró su reloj, ya eran casi las 7 de la tarde, y de verdad ya estaba sintiendo hambre. –¿Cualquier cosa? –Preguntó. La secretaria asintió. –Entonces, si es así… me podrías traer dos sándwich de tamaño grande de pollo, palta, tomate, queso, lechuga y mayonesa de la tienda "M&M´s" con una bolsa grande de patatas fritas, un bebida cola grande y un batido de chocolate.

Los ojos de la secretaria doblaron su tamaño. Ya recibía pedidos gigantescos de comida, mucho más grande que éste, pero eran para su jefe. Jamás imaginó que una jovencita como ella, tan delgada y de buena figura pudiera comer tal cantidad de comida chatarra. Se la quedó mirando por unos segundos más tratando de adivinar cómo lo hacia para mantenerse en forma. –_Quizás el señor Brief o su madre ya inventaron algún medicamento para quemar grasas y calorías… -_Pensaba. –_Podrían compartirla con el mundo para no hacer dietas, como yo que tengo que estar comiendo solo verduras y matándome en el gimnasio para estar delgada y en forma. –_Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su jefe.

- Muchas gracias. –Decía Trunks que salía de la oficina acompañado de un hombre.

- No hay problema, lo reprogramaremos. Que tenga un buen día señor Brief.

- Nuevamente, muchas gracias por cancelar esta reunión, se lo agradezco. Nos vemos la próxima semana. –Lo despidió y se dirigió a su secretaria. –Necesito que despidas a la recepcionista del primer piso y también al encargado de las entrevistas de la empresa.

- ¿Otra vez la recepcionista? –La mujer le preguntó.

- Sí, y busca nuevos reemplazos… ¡Ah! y al encargado de las entrevistas, por favor busca un buen candidato, ojala un hombre o mujer de mayor edad y con experiencia.

- Esta bien señor, lo haré. –Tomó el teléfono de su escritorio, marcó un anexo y habló –¿Me comunicas con el _junior_?, sí, dile que tengo un pedido de comida que tiene que ir a comprar de inmediato… ok, se la envió a su celular. –La secretaria subió su mirada al escuchar nuevamente a Trunks.

- estaré con la señorita Son en mi oficina, que nadie me moleste.

- ¿Y la comida que pidió la señorita?

- ¿Se la puedes entregar de inmediato? –Le dijo pensando que se trataba de una bebida o solamente un café.

- Creo que no, señor. La señorita pidió varios alimentos de la tienda "M&M´s" y ya envié a alguien para comprarlos, pero demorarán unos 15 minutos.

Trunks sonrió, era obvio que no pediría solo una bebida, pues ya eran muy tarde y la verdad a él también le estaba dando algo de apetito. –Esta bien, llamas al intercomunicador cuando llegue… también ¿podrías hacer mi pedido habitual? –Le preguntó.

- Por supuesto. En 15 minutos estará en su oficina.

- Gracias. –Se dio la vuelta y entró a su oficina cerrando la puerta tras él. Se quedó con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta observando a Pan de espaldas de pie frente al gran ventanal. Se veía hermosa iluminada por los rayos anaranjados del sol y su silueta contorneada.

Ella se dio vuelta al sentir la mirada a sus espaldas. –¿Qué?

- Nada. –Caminó hasta ella abrazándola y apoyando su frente contra la de ella. –Te extrañe demasiado. –Le dijo en voz baja.

Ella se puso con los pies de puntitas para tratar de igualar su altura, rozó la punta de su nariz con su mentón. –No creo que tanto, –Dijo con una sonrisa. –almorzamos juntos hace 4 horas atrás.

- ¿Llevas la cuenta de cuántas horas pasamos sin vernos? –Le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- No… -Respondió con vergüenza. Él la miro con sospecha. –Bueno, si… a veces… solo cuando te echo mucho de menos.

Sin decirle nada más la tomo con más fuerza por la cintura y la levantó del suelo. Acomodó sus manos hasta que una la sujetó por el trasero y la otra le rodeo la cintura. Ella de inmediato rodeo sus caderas con sus piernas y sus brazos llegaron a su cuello.

- Yo también te eche mucho de menos. –Le dijo antes de besar esos labios rosados que tanto amaba, sin dejar de apretarla fuerte hacía él, a Pan se le salió un gemido ahogado entre el beso que cada vez se tornaba más apasionado. De inmediato Trunks se la llevó hasta el sofá de cuero y se sentó con ella a ahorcadas. Sin dejar de besarla, sus manos viajaron por debajo de su ropa, tocando su plano vientre. La sentía estremecer cada vez que tocaba su piel, y el contacto lo hacia prenderse cada vez un poco más. Deseoso la acomodó de espaldas en el sillón y él se posicionó sobre ella. Besó sus labios, bajó por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras sus manos trataban de quitar el suave suéter color celeste que la cubría. (*1) Una vez que la arrojó al suelo siguió besando su rostro y cuello, en esta ocasión tratando de quitar su camiseta blanca, pero sin éxito.

- Trunks… -susurró muy suavemente. Pero él parecía no escucharla, ella intentó de nuevo. –Trunks. –dijo esta vez más fuerte.

- ¿Mmm? –dijo sin siquiera mirarla, continuando con sus besos.

- No puedo… -dijo entre risitas que se escapaban a medida que él la tocaba bajo el busto, produciéndole cosquillas.

Ahora él levantó su mirada y la observó confundido. -¿Qué no puedes?

- Son 5 días ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Ah? –ahora puso un poco de mayor distancia entre ellos para mirarla.

- Estoy en _mis días_, Trunks… no puedo hacer nada de lo que ahora se te esta ocurriendo. –le sonrió. Murmuró una serie de maldiciones antes de alejarse de ella y sentarse a su lado, aun sosteniendo una mano que acariciaba con cariño. Pan lo observaba divertida con su actitud. –Lo siento. –le dijo.

- No, no tienes que disculparte, no es tú culpa. –se acercó a ella y besó sus labios una última vez antes de que el intercomunicador sonará sobre su escritorio.

Llegaron los pedidos y ambos comenzaron su cena a medida que charlaban sobre sus vidas.

- Entonces, ¿será un semestre completo? –preguntó Trunks.

- Sí. –lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. –¿estas molesto?

- ¿Yo? No, ¿por qué? –bebió un sorbo mas de la bebida cola.

- Porque apenas lo dije tu cara ya no es la misma, te noto un poco molesto. ¿Qué es?

- Nada, todo está bien.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, Pan.

- Me estas mintiendo. –afirmó.

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

- No me sigas mintiendo, Trunks ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

- ¡Nada! –dijo ya irritado por la insistencia.

- ¿Es porque no lo consulte contigo primero? –le dijo.

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- No es nada, Pan. Eres tú la que saca conclusiones con mis gestos.

- Sí, seguro… -comentó susurrando sarcásticamente.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, Trunks siguiendo su comida y Pan, ahora, sin apetito, miró hacia el ventanal.

- Comienzo el Jueves.

- ¿Este jueves? –ahora le prestó mas atención que a sus alimentos.

- Sí. –Trunks suspiró.

- ¿Qué días? –él preguntó.

- De lunes a viernes después de clases y los sábados hasta las 6.30 de la tarde.

- ¿Y qué pasa con la empresa de Satán?

- Mamá volverá a la compañía.

- ¿Ya se los dijiste?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes? –la miró con enfado.

- Porque no nos habíamos hablado en esas dos semanas.

- Pero me viste en casa, podrías habérmelo dicho.

- Exacto, te vi, pero tú ni me mirabas. Las veces que intenté hablar contigo te ibas diciendo que tenías trabajo, que ibas a entrenar o que te ibas a dormir porque estabas cansado. ¿A qué creías que iba a tu casa? ¿Para comer o hablar con tu mamá?

Trunks no le contestó y prefirió guardar silencio. Él había estado molesto, era cierto, quería desquitar su enojo antes de hablar con ella y discutir aun más. Pero tales asuntos sí requerían de conversación entre ambos, debería haberlo buscado y obligarlo a hablar con ella. Él no era adivino.

- ¿Estarás con tu profesor Antoni? –preguntó con la mandíbula apretada.

- No comiences por favor. –pasó una mano por su cabellera. –De verdad, haces que sea tan…

- Tan ¿qué? ¿ha? ¡Dime! –no le dio tiempo para respuesta. –No he dicho nada, no saques conclusiones apresuradas donde no las hay.

Pan lo miró con sorpresa grabada en su cara. Trunks estaba cada día peor, cada vez más celoso y alterado cuando se trataba de ella. No le dijo nada más, se puso de pie, tomo su bolso y caminó hasta la puerta. –Gracias por la comida. –fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

Trunks se dejó caer pesadamente en el respaldo de su silla con sus manos en su cara. Murmurando una serie de maldiciones, golpeó con una mano el brazo de aquella silla rompiéndola. Tomó aire repetidas veces tratando de relajarse, pero fue poco lo que logró.

Aquella noche cuando llegó a casa, no saludó a nadie, ni siquiera pasó por la cocina, fue directo a su cuarto, al baño privado donde tomó un baño de tina y luego se acostó en su cama a dormir.

El siguiente día, no fue mejor, su ánimo era el mismo que el de la semana pasada. Estaba enfadado, ella debería habérselo dicho, no le gustaban las noticias tan repentinas, sobretodo si se trataba de pasar parte del día junto al profesor. Eso lo irritaba y molestaba en demasía. Sabía que él no tenía derecho sobre ella, quizás nunca lo tendría, Pan era diferente a las demás mujeres, ella no se dejaba influenciar por nadie, ni siquiera por sus padres, siempre hacia lo que quería y cuando quería con quien ella quería. Además le quitaba su tiempo libre, si en la actualidad era poco lo que se veían durante los días, a partir del jueves en adelante, ya ni la vería ¿sólo los domingos? Eso no era suficiente para mantener una relación, eso requería pasar tiempo juntos, _él _necesitaba tiempo junto a ella. La quería a su lado y la quería ¡ya!.

- ¿Qué piensas tanto? –Bulma le preguntó cuando lo vio pasar por el pasillo principal hacia la cocina. Ella también se dirigía hacia allá.

- No, nada. –respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

- ¿Seguro? Si es sobre la negociación, podemos renegociar con esa industria… -le comentó.

- No, eso esta bien… es sólo que… necesito algo, pero ahora.

- Trunks… -su madre se acercó a él, lo miró hacia arriba y le sonrió. –tú siempre quieres las cosas _ahora _no todo se consigue así ¿sabes? No todo lo conseguirás… algunas cosas se consiguen con paciencia y trabajando duro… creo que te he mal enseñado en algunos aspectos de la vida ¿no? –le acarició una mejilla. Trunks se quedó un poco perplejo al escucharla, su madre parecía lectora de mentes, siempre sabía lo que ocurría con él, su hermana y su padre. –pero ¿sabes? confío en que todo lo que te propongas lo lograrás, ya veras que sí. –se alejo de él y se fue. Trunks tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de volver a caminar.

¿Será cierto que _no todo _lo que uno quiere se consigue? ¿Y si Pan era un caso de esos? ¿Qué haría? ¿Acaso requería de tiempo y paciencia para por fin pertenecer a él? Sacudió su cabeza, él jamás había sido un hombre muy paciente que digamos, siempre lo conseguía todo, absolutamente todo lo que quería o se proponía. Nada le fallaba, bueno no nada, pero a fin de cuentas siempre lo tuvo todo. Era la primera vez que sentía que algo se le podía ir de las manos, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, un poco inseguro. Cuando el nombre de Pan salía en su mente, siempre era incertidumbre, no sabía como reaccionaría, no sabía nada con exactitud. Ella siempre era muy libre de espíritu, de personalidad, alguien a veces arrebatada y que se dejaba llevar por las emociones. No había mucho control por parte de ella, era a veces una digna guerrera sayajin, que se dejaba controlar por el temperamento, la seguridad, el orgullo y por sobretodo sus sentimientos.

Pan en sí, era un misterio que desenvolver cada día. Descubría algo nuevo en ella día a día, un nuevo gusto, una nueva sonrisa, una nueva mirada, un nuevo afán, una nueva obsesión, una nueva batalla, una nueva meta. Era alguien que por fuera se mostraba a veces fría, un tanto marimacho en algunas actitudes, pero sabía muy bien que esa era solo fachada, una máscara que cubría su verdadero yo, ese interior que había llegado a conocer con el primer beso, la primera caricia y el primer _te amo _que salió de sus labios. Sabía por qué lo hacía, sabía que en realidad ella era una mujer muy delicada, con los sentimientos a flor de piel y que siempre se cuidaba para no salir herida, no salir afectada, no sufrir. Ese era uno de los tantos motivos por el cual la quería, la adoraba, la admiraba y la amaba.

Por eso y mucho mas, valía la pena la lucha, la paciencia y el arduo trabajo que le esperaba hasta por fin conseguirla para él y solamente para él. _–Porque me llamo Trunks, hijo de Vegeta y Bulma, que la consigo. –_dijo en su interior.

Lo que no sabía, y que descubriría poco a poco, era que no todo lo que se planea sale como se quiere. A veces el camino se desvía, tomando a alguien con la guardia baja y yéndose hacia rutas diferentes, confundiéndose sin esperarlo, complicando la meta que se había propuesto. Pero si se sabe cual es el _fin final, _se sabrá cómo llegar a lo anteriormente propuesto, volviendo al camino adecuado hasta conseguirlo.

…

- Quiero un juguito. –dijo tiernamente sentada desde el gran sillón de su sala de estar. Miraba la televisión despreocupadamente.

- ¿De qué? –Goten le acarició una mejilla a su lado.

- Frutilla. –dijo cada vez más regalona.

- Esta bien. –se puso de pie y fue a buscarlo a la cocina, desde allí le gritó. –¿quieres algo de comer?

- No, gracias. –cambió el canal, buscando algo más entretenido que ver. Buscó y buscó. –nada… -murmuró. –cientos de canales y nada. –dejó el control remoto sobre el sillón y como pudo trato de ponerse de pie, con mucha dificultad lo logró, sosteniendo su barriga que parecía que pronto iba a explotar, caminó hasta el reproductor de DVD para poner algún CD de música relajante. Estaba escogiendo alguno entre la gran variedad cuando de pronto -_¡splash! –_sonido de agua golpeando el suelo de madera petrificada llamo su atención, miró hacia abajo y _¡sorpresa! -_¡GOTEN! –le gritó, mirando espantada sus piernas mojadas, su vestido largo y blanco arruinado y sus sandalias doradas empapadas.

- Ya voy. –le contestó caminando a paso lento hacia ella. Su mano izquierda con un vaso de jugo de frutilla y en la otra un bowl lleno de palomitas de maíz. –hice palomitas. –le dijo ahora por detrás del sillón. –podríamos ver una película ¿te parece? –ahora por detrás de ella la miró con el ceño fruncido. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesita ratona y le preguntó. -¿qué miras? –dirigió su mirada a los pies de su bella mujer. -¿Q-Qué es… -no terminó de modular cuando ella le respondió, ahora frente a él.

- Rompí fuente. –le dijo con voz temblorosa, sus ojos aguados a punto de llorar. Tenía miedo, susto, alegría e incertidumbre. Una mezcla de emociones poco favorables para una embarazada a punto de parir.

- Tranquila. –se acercó a ella y la abrazo tiernamente, bajó una mano y acarició su barriga sintiéndola más dura de lo normal. –todo va a salir bien, lo prometo. –la calmó y ella sonrió. La ayudó a caminar hasta el sillón nuevamente en donde la dejó sentada. –espérame, no te muevas, voy a buscar tus cosas y vamos donde Bulma. –Antes de partir hacia el piso superior sacó el celular de su bolsillo y mientras caminaba y arreglaba las cosas hablaba con su suegra para arreglar todo antes de su llegada con Bra.

- ¡OH DIOS MIO! –dijo Bra encogiéndose del dolor.

- ¡ya voy! ¡ya voy! –gritaba Goten desde otra habitación. -¡respira, respira! –trataba de decir calmo, pero su tono de voz era mas aguda de lo normal, haciendo reír, dentro del estado que atravesaba, a su mujer. Llegó hasta ella con un bolso en mano, una camiseta y pantalones holgados, junto a otras sandalias y ropa interior. –respira… respira… ¡uh! ¡uh! ¡ah! –hacía cada respiración junto a ella. Entre nervios, temblores de manos ayudo a su esposa a cambiarse de ropa. Pronto ya se encontraban saliendo de la casa, Goten en brazos la acomodó en el asiento trasero para mayor espacio y comodidad. Conduciendo lo más rápido posible, sin arriesgarse a que nada malo ocurriera en el camino.

- ya, ven cariño. –le dijo cuando abrió la puerta para sacarla en sus brazos.

- ¡No! es-espera un poco… -respiro repetidas veces, se movió incómoda en el asiento, su mano izquierda apretaba el respaldo de la silla, mientras que la otra apretaba fuertemente su pantalón. Sus piernas inconcientemente se encontraban mas abiertas y sus caderas hacia arriba, Goten seguía de pie fuera del auto observándola preocupado hasta que le dijera cuando había terminado aquella contracción, para así llevarla dentro de la casa y a la sala médica. En ese instante llegó Bulma corriendo hacia el auto con un Vegeta que la seguía con la mirada extraña.

- ¿esta bien? –susurró el sayajin puro a su mujer. Tenía una mirada que pocas veces, si es que nunca, se le había visto al guerrero, era preocupación.

Ella con una cálida y sorprendida sonrisa le contesto. –Sí, Vegeta, todo esta bien.

…

- Pan, ¿sentiste eso? –dijo en un susurro observando el ventanal.

- ¿Pan? –dijo ella confundida. –Trunks, ¿estas bien?

- ¿ah? –miró hacia su izquierda encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban esperando su respuesta. –perdón. –le sonrió con una disculpa. –estoy bien. Es solo que… -volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

-¿Quién es Pan? –le preguntó.

- No me hagas caso, ando un poco…

- ¡Ah! Pan, sí la recuerdo, era la chica de la otra noche, ¿cierto? A propósito… ¿ella es un familiar o algo tuyo?

No alcanzó a responder ya que su celular comenzó a timbrar sobre su escritorio. –discúlpame. –tomó el celular y contestó, todavía a la atenta mirada de Suzu a su lado. –Hola.

…

- ¡Hola! –dijo un alegre Goku apareciendo de un segundo a otro en la sala principal de la casa de Bulma junto a Chichi, quien rápidamente se acercó a Bulma para saber como iba el progreso del parto.

- ¿y Goten? esta dentro con Bra, supongo –le preguntó.

- Sí Chichi, Goten se ha preocupado de Bra como nunca. Lleva con ella dentro de la sala médica como 3 horas. No la ha dejado en ningún minuto.

- ¿Cómo estas futuro _abuelito_? –dijo el mayor de los Son cuando se acercó a Vegeta.

-Déjate de decir idioteces Kakaroto. –se alejó de él y se fue del salón. Goku se encogió de hombros y despreocupadamente caminó hasta sentarse al lado de Videl. - ¿y Gohan?

- Esta en el trabajo, lo llamé para decirle sobre Bra, pero no creo que alcance a llegar. Dijo que luego de su última reunión se venía de inmediato.

- ¿Le avisaron a Pan? –preguntó Chichi.

- La llame y no contestó, luego le envié un mensaje de texto pero aun no responde. Debe estar en clases. –respondió la ojiazul.

- ¿Y Trunks? –dijo Goku.

- ¡Oh! lo olvidé, ¡no puedo creerlo! –Bulma corrió hasta el teléfono.

…

Quitó los dedos del cuello uterino de la embarazada, se quitó los guantes de látex y los arrojó a la basura, reemplazándolos por unos nuevos que de inmediato se puso. –Doctor, esta completamente dilatada. –confirmó. El doctor asintió y se acercó a la camilla. Goten lo miró con expectación mientras sostenía una mano de Bra y con la otra acariciaba su frente sudorosa.

Señora Son… -hizo una pausa mirándola fijamente. –esta todo listo. En la próxima contracción puje con fuerzas. –dijo el señor.

Bra asintió más nerviosa que nunca, miró al hombre a su lado que le sonreía calmadamente. –todo estará bien amor, lo juro. –le dijo en voz baja a lo que ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Pronto llegó la siguiente contracción de la mujer. –puje. –dijo el doctor. –sostenga…sostenga… 4…5…6…7…8…9…10… descanse. –Bra respiró nuevamente. Goten se sentía nervioso a más no poder. Miraba a su mujer respirar fuertemente luego de cada una de las contracciones, sostenía su mano con fuerza para apoyo y cada tanto limpiaba el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

Dos enfermeras ayudaban al médico que estaba entre las piernas de Bra con algunos implementos necesarios para el nacimiento del bebé. Una de ellas se iba hacia las maquinas que median las pulsaciones y la cantidad de oxigeno de Bra. –todo va bien. –decía ella a lo que el médico asentía.

El señor mayor de la habitación miró el reloj. –aquí debería venir otra nuevamente. –le dijo a Bra. –esta vez pujará con mas fuerza. –ella volvió a asentir. –¡ya! ¡puje! 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. Bien... –volvió a decir. –en la próxima se asomara la cabeza.

Bra descansó un poco mas echando la cabeza hacia atrás y consiguiendo el aire necesario en sus pulmones, pero pronto vino otra, esta vez más fuerte. –¡ahora! –dijo el doctor. –bien… bien…siga…ahí… vamos… ¡aquí esta la corona de la cabeza! –dijo alegremente. –descanse, descanse. –sonrió a Goten que lo miraba con atención sin dejar de sostener la mano de su mujer.

-Debería matarte por esto. –le susurró Bra a su esposo. Goten fijo sus ojos en ella.

-¿Cómo? –le preguntó extrañado.

- Debería golpearte con todas mis fuerzas por este dolor. –dijo con dientes apretados. Goten sonrió y supo a que se refería. El médico de igual manera sonrió con tal comentario, estaba acostumbrado a escuchar tales palabras de las mujeres a sus hombres, aunque ésta era de las más sobrias de todas.

- Aquí viene otra, espero que la última señora Son. –le advirtió. –uno, dos, tres, ¡ahora! Vamos…2…3…4…5…6… salió la cabeza… descanse un segundo. –le dijo. –tome aire y ¡puje!... siga, siga… vamos… una mas… -La cara de Bra se ponía roja de cada puje que hacia, sostenía la mano de Goten con fuerza haciéndola crujir un par de veces, se aguantó el dolor, no era intenso, pero si alcanzaba a ser lo suficientemente doloroso para fruncir sus labios.

Y pronto, el sonido mas esperado, _el llanto del bebé _retumbo por toda la casa haciendo sonreír a Bra y Goten. –llegó con excelentes pulmones. –comentó el doctor en forma divertida a medida que acercaba al bebé envuelto en una manta celeste, cubierta de manchas blancas y rojas, al recién nacido al pecho de su madre. –felicidades señor y señora Son su hijo ha nacido en excelentes condiciones. –les dijo con una sonrisa cuando por fin dejo al bebé en brazos de la mujer. Bra con una gran sonrisa miró a Goten a quien se le aguó los ojos.

Él sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, se acercó más y besó sobre la frente de _su hijo _luego a su esposa sobre los labios. –Bra, eres la mejor mujer del mundo, te amo hasta el infinito y estoy feliz porque hayas sido tú quien trajo mi hijo al mundo. –le susurró con voz cálida. Bra lo miró fijamente y no aguantando mas las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas sin control. Mientras el bebé ya tranquilo, no dejaba de mamar y succionar un pecho de su madre.

- ¿Señor? –él médico interrumpió sosteniendo una tijera en su mano y se la extendía a él. Goten se acercó y la tomó con una mano temblorosa. –aquí. –le indicó. Él acercó la tijera y cortó el cordón umbilical. El médico asintió llevándose el implemento, mientras las enfermeras limpiaban y realizaban algunos exámenes a Bra sin interrumpirla con su hijo. El docto volvió a su labor para terminar todo el proceso quitando la placenta y limpiando y suturando lo que fuera necesario para por fin terminar el proceso.

Bra y Goten miraban maravillados al nuevo ser que estaba entre ellos. Estaba rojito, arrugadito y algo hinchado, pero para ambos era perfecto. Bra seguía llorando como una magdalena, mientras Goten sentía que su piel se erizaba cada vez que miraba al niño. No se separaron de él hasta pasada una hora, en donde la enfermera se lo llevó por unos cortos instantes para medirlo, pesarlo y limpiarlo.

El médico se acercó a ellos nuevamente. –Señora, señor Son. –los interrumpió. –como doctor de sus familias y recomendación de la señora Brief, cortaremos la cola del bebé. –dijo hablando muy médicamente. Bra miró a Goten y él asintió. –es lo más recomendable debido a la influencia de la luna en su raza sayajin. –agregó. –inyectaremos una muy baja cantidad de anestesia local para removerla por lo que no sufrirá dolor, luego se realiza una pequeña sutura y todo esta terminado. –les explicó.

- Sí. –dijo Goten. –ya lo habíamos comentado anteriormente. –Bra asintió al acotación.

- Entonces lo haremos en seguida. –hizo una reverencia y salió hacia otra salita donde la enfermera se llevó al bebé.

En esos momentos Goten jamás dejó a Bra, la abrazó cuidadosamente y la besó esta vez un poco mas prolongado. –Te amo tanto. –le dijo con voz quebrajada. Bra sonrió feliz aunque sin dejar de lagrimear de felicidad. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, se sentía absolutamente feliz.

- Yo también te amo Son Goten. –le dijo suavemente apretando su mano.

Luego de 20 minutos la enfermera se acercó a ellos trayendo nuevamente al bebé sin cola, limpio y vestido para entregárselo, esta vez, al padre. Goten con nerviosismo tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos. Se veía tan hermoso, su cabello negro en puntas, herencia clara por parte de los Son, su tez blanca, sus mejillas y labios rosados. Acercó su dedo y rozó su carita, era suave como un algodón. El niño se retorció con el tacto e hizo un puchero alegando la interrupción de su sueño, y su sorpresa fue cuando el bebé abrió sus ojos, a la vista quedó el reflejo de su madre, un bello e intenso color celeste que remarcó cada uno de sus rasgos, acentuándolos aun mas bellos. El recién nacido fijó sus ojos en los negros de su padre y alzó una mano sosteniendo con fuerza el dedo que lo molestaba. Goten no pudo sonreír mas, su pecho se inflaba de orgullo, el niño era hermoso y fuerte, el apretón en su dedo lo decía.

- ¿Ya tiene nombre? –la enfermera le preguntó mirando a Goten y luego a Bra. Ella asintió, ya que él estaba completamente absorto en el bebé en sus brazos.

–Geko… Geko Son Brief. –le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió, escribió el nombre y otros datos de importancia sobre unos papeles, luego hizo que firmaran ambos padres. –Los trámites estarán listos al final de la tarde. A esa hora Geko ya estará en los registros y pasará a ser un ciudadano más del planeta. –le sonrió una vez mas. –felicidades señora y señor Son. –le dijo antes de irse dejando a los tres a solas.

…

_- ¡Ya nació! _–pensaba al caminar rápidamente hacia la facultad de medicina de la universidad.

Llevaba más de una hora tratando de contactar con Pan, no contestaba su celular ni los mensajes que le había enviado desde su oficina. Su madre lo había llamado contándole que su hermana estaba a punto de tener a su sobrino. Le pidió que tratara de buscar a Pan ya que no contestaba los mensajes de su madre, Videl. Al notar que los minutos seguían pasando y no había señales de ella. Busco su ki, todavía estaba en la universidad, seguramente en clases y por eso no había prestado atención a nada más. Decidido a encontrarla fue hasta allá. Entró al lugar y caminó por los grandes pasillos hasta encontrar el salón de clases donde ella se encontraba. Miró por la ventanilla de la puerta y solo alcanzó a ver a una profesora y a algunos estudiantes que estaban en la primera fila. Como no podía verla, decidió llamar a la puerta. Se alejó un poco de ella cuando se abrió.

- No puede interrumpi… -la señora elegantemente vestida, de cabellos rubios apagó el discurso que iba en progreso al levantar su vista del libro que sostenía en sus manos. Pestañeo varias veces tratando de adivinar de donde había visto a aquel hombre.

- Discúlpeme profesora, pero necesito hablar con una de sus estudiantes. –dijo con la mayor educación posible.

La señora se lo quedó mirando por largo rato, acomodó sus lentes y frunció el ceño. –señor, lo siento, pero no voy a perder mas minutos con usted. –dijo con tono autoritario.

- Pero… -iba a decir algo cuando ella nuevamente lo interrumpió.

- Señor Brief –dijo un poco mas fuerte haciendo notar quien era la autoridad allí. –no me importa quién es usted ni que cargo ocupa en esta sociedad, no permito que nadie interrumpa mis clases y si busca a su novia deberá esperar hasta el termino de la jornada.

En ese momento fue cuando el murmullo dentro del aula comenzó. Algunas chicas hablaban lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Trunks y la profesora escuchara.

- ¿Oíste eso? –dijo una chica.

- ¿Trunks Brief esta buscando a su novia? –decía otra chica del otro lado del salón.

- ¿No estaba soltero?

- Al parecer no, y la afortunada esta aquí. –dijo otra mirando a su alrededor.

- ¡Dios mío! Él es tan bello… -comentaba Amaya.

- ¿Quién es tan bello? –Pan levantó la vista de su libro al notar que todos murmuraban.

- Trunks Brief, Pan. ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan despistada a veces? Esta ahí. –apunto hacia la puerta en donde se podía ver a la profesora y a Trunks intercambiar palabras.

Ella se puso tensa y tragó en seco. Fijo su mirada hacia allá. -¿Qué diablos esta haciendo aquí? –susurró.

Las dos chicas a cada lado de ella la miraron con grandes ojos, totalmente sorprendidas de sus palabras. - ¿Lo conoces? –pregunto Miki desde la derecha.

- N-No… -dijo bajito escondiéndose tras el libro. Los más cercanos a ella comenzaban a mirarla cuando escucharon a Miki. Pero pronto, todo fue de mal en peor para la pelinegra.

La señora suspiró derrotada. –que sea la primera y última vez que hace esto señor. –dijo seria, mientras Trunks sonreía por su habilidad de convencer a la gente, fue como convencerla de firmar con contrato. La profesora volvió al salón y con voz fuerte como acostumbraba a dictar sus clases, habló. –señorita Son. –la ubicó con la mirada. Pan abrió sus ojos y esperó a que siguiera. –su novio la espera en la puerta, se puede retirar.

- N-Noooo… -dijo bajito apagando sus dichos, agitando sus manos hacia la señora que acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué la señora había asumido que ella era su novia? No se lo había dicho, dijo que buscaba a una de sus estudiantes, nada más. Suspiró derrotado al escuchar que los murmullos dentro del salón se hacían cada vez más fuertes y notorios. Se quedo allí de pie en la puerta esperando a que ella llegara.

Pan se sorprendió a más no poder con lo que acababa de decir la profesora. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría decir semejante estupidez a la profesora y que ella lo gritara al salón entero? Se puso de pie mirando lo más interesante que encontró en esos momentos, el suelo. Con rojo furioso adornando sus mejillas tomó cuadernos y libros para llevarlos en su bolso, caminó hasta la puerta sin dejar de escuchar todos los comentarios de sus compañeros, que iban desde el _"No puede ser", "No me lo creo" "¿Pan? No, jamás", "La profesora debe haberse equivocado",_ hasta el _"!Que suertuda!"._

Rápidamente llegó hasta la profesora y se despidió tímidamente junto con una disculpa. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta y se acercó a Trunks, ambos escucharon y vieron como la mayoría de los estudiantes en la sala se ponía de pie para tener una mejor vista de cómo ellos se saludaban. Él con una sonrisa divertida en los labios al ver el comportamiento de quienes los rodeaban, se acercó a Pan y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, que ella agradeció con un gran suspiro. La tomó de la mano y se alejaron cuando finalmente la señora cerró la puerta y se escuchó desde adentro: -¡Terminó el show, ahora, atención a la página 128!

Ella caminó en silenció hasta la salida aun con sus mejillas ardiendo. Cuando por fin el viento del exterior la alcanzó se sintió más relajada. –¿Por qué le dijiste eso a la profesora? –le preguntó cuando caminaban hacia el estacionamiento.

- No le dije eso, solo dije que buscaba a una estudiante y ella asumió que eras mi novia, ni me lo preguntes. –se encogió de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia.

- ¿Y por qué me vienes a buscar? No me digas que es por la discusión del otro día, porque si es así te juro que… -él la interrumpió sosteniendo un codo de ella para detener sus pasos y su boca.

- No, no es eso. Tu madre te ha estado llamando al celular, yo también lo hice pero no contestabas ni los mensajes de texto que te envié, así que mi madre pidió que viniera a buscarte, suponían que estabas en… -se detuvo al ver los ojos de Pan. Su cara de desfiguro y sus ojos se agrandaron.

- ¿Le paso algo a mi mamá? –dijo con un tono más alto del normal. Pestañeo muchas veces y su respiración se aceleró con una mezcla de sufrimiento y miedo.

- ¡No! no, no… -él la tomo de las manos y la acercó a su pecho para calmarla. Su cuerpo nervioso se calmó un poco al decirle que no, pero ella seguía nerviosa. Sacó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró hacia arriba esperando a que él continuará. Se imaginó miles de situaciones desde que su madre había sufrido un accidente, hasta que su abuela estaría enferma o que había llegado una nueva amenaza a la tierra. –tranquila, nada malo ha pasado, todo lo contrario. Es Bra, tuvo al bebé. –le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –concéntrate unos instantes y busca el ki de Bra y Goten, verás que hay uno nuevo y pequeñito junto a ellos. –Pan se alejó y miró hacia la dirección de la casa.

- ¡Oh dios mío! –se tapó la boca con las manos. –es él. –dijo con la sonrisa mas grande que había mostrado en días. –¿nació hace poco? ¿cómo es? ¿se parece a Goten o mas a Bra?

Trunks se vio lleno de preguntas que no supo contestar. La tomó de la mano para guiarla al automóvil. Mientras iban hacia allá él trató de contestar algunas. –en realidad no lo sé. Cuando mamá llamó yo estaba trabajando, dijo que Bra estaba en trabajo de parto, esta vez de verdad. También dijo que Videl había tratado de ubicarte para decirte las noticias y así fueras a casa, pero como no contestaste el celular supuso que estarías en clases. Así que me pidieron que pasara a buscar por ti, pero yo no podía salir en seguida, tenía una reunión con un cliente que no podía aplazar, mientras te mande mensajes, te llamé y nada. Así que apenas logré salir del trabajo vine a buscarte.

Subieron al automóvil y partieron a toda prisa a la casa de C.C. Sentada en el asiento del copiloto y mientras Trunks seguía hablando de cuando sintió mas claramente el nuevo ki, ella sacó el celular de su bolso viendo las 3 llamadas y 2 mensajes de texto de su madre, y las 7 llamadas y 8 mensajes de texto de Trunks. Se rió internamente, él parecía más preocupado por encontrarla que su propia madre.

…

- Y ahora ¿podemos entrar a verlos? –dijo Bulma sobreexcitada esperando en la sala de estar junto con los demás.

- Lo siento. –dijo al enfermera que recién salía de la sala médica por segunda vez. –pero han pedido expresamente pasar unos momentos más a solas. –le explicó. –la señora Son dijo que pronto los invitaría a entrar, pero que por favor respetaran este instante.

El doctor que pronto entró también cargando una serie de documentos que miraba a través de sus lentes, escuchó la explicación y se acercó a ellos. –Señora Bulma, no se preocupe, es normal que suceda esto. Son una nueva familia con un nuevo integrante. Deben y quieren pasar las primeras horas los tres solos. Pasan por un proceso que se le llama _apego._–le sonrió amablemente. Bulma asintió con un poco de tristeza.

- Bulma… -Chichi se acercó a ella. –todo esta bien, el doctor ya lo ha dicho. Solo tenemos que esperar un poco más.

–Sí, además el niño es fuerte. –exclamo con alegría. –¿verdad que si, Vegeta? –dijo Goku. El sayajin mayor se hizo el desentendido y miró hacia otro lado.

Se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse revelando a un pelivioleta junto a una pelinegra entrar con ojos emocionados. Saludaron a todos y se pusieron a esperar en los sillones conversando trivialidades. Unos minutos más tarde llegó Gohan, con el cabello un poco desordenado que Videl rió cuando lo vio. Se acercó a él y con un saludo corto sobre los labios comenzó a arreglar un poco su atuendo. –me vine lo más rápido que pude. –dijo mirando a los demás y saludando de palabra.

–Así veo. –Videl sonrió. Iba a decir algo más cuando la segunda enfermera salió de la sala médica.

–Familia… -llamo la atención de todos. –pueden pasar. –sonrió. –sólo les pido una cosa, no hagan hablar mucho a la madre. Todavía esta agotada por todo el proceso.

Todos asintieron y caminaron hacia la sala donde el nuevo integrante de la familia los esperaba. Primero iba Bulma, quien caminó rápido. Le seguía Chichi que tomó de la mano a Goku para que la siguiera, luego Videl en donde Gohan se apresuro en alcanzarla y rodearla por la cintura, gesto que ella devolvió con una encantadora sonrisa. Después Pan que caminaba junto a Trunks, quien la rodeo con un brazos por sobre sus diminutos hombros en comparación a los de él. Cuando Bulma estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta se dio cuenta que Vegeta no había ido, se detuvo y dejó pasar a todos los demás, esperó a verlo en el pasillo, pero no llegaba, se devolvió y lo vio en la misma posición que hace momentos atrás, apoyado en una pared de brazos cruzados mirando hacia una ventana. Ella sigilosamente se acercó a él y besó su mejilla, le sonrió y tomó sus manos. -¿no vas a venir a conocer a tu nieto? –Él la miró fijamente por largos segundos, y ella comprendiendo todo lo que a él se concernía, le sonrió con todo el amor posible. –Ya deberías empezar a acostumbrarte ¿no? Después de todo _él_ ya es… tu _4ta_ _debilidad_. –Vegeta no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a caminar los pocos pasos, junto a ella, que lo separaban de su nieto.

Todo era cierto lo que decía Bulma a muy pesar de Vegeta. El nuevo integrante, su nieto, era su 4ta debilidad. Siempre decía que querer y expresar amor o emociones por otras personas era signo de debilidad en un planeta como él de su origen. Podrían tomar aquellas emociones para ganar una batalla, amenazar a su familia con tal de ganar. Pero ya estaban en la tierra que se encontraba en paz y armonía, no había de qué preocuparse. Pero su ego, arrogancia y orgullo jamás lo admitirían: Bulma una humana común y corriente, una mujer vulgar fue su primera debilidad, la segunda fue su mocoso e hijo Trunks, luego la tercera su princesa e hija Bra. Y hoy un híbrido había llegado al mundo, mezcla y alianza de su hija sangre de realeza sayajin y el hijo de su más grande rival Kakaroto, un tercera clase, daban origen a su cuarta debilidad: su nieto.

Cuando los dos abuelos por parte materna llegaron a la sala médica escucharon una exclamación nada más que proveniente de Goku.

- ¡Por los bigotes de mi abuelo! –dijo en voz alta mientras sostenía al bebé en sus fuertes brazos. –es igual a ti, hijo. –comentó mirando a Goten.

Todos rieron y Bulma se acercó a él. –eso quiere decir que también es parecido a ti. –le dijo a su amigo. –aunque tiene los verdaderos ojos de los Brief. –habló orgullosa.

Cuando llegaron Geko ya se había paseado por los brazos de todos, sonriéndole a algunos, molestándose con otros, abriendo y cerrando sus ojitos. Bulma que fue la primera de los dos en entrar sostuvo de inmediato a su nieto quitándoselo a Goku, le dijo miles de cosas en la forma en que los adultos le hablan a los bebés y luego se lo acercó a Vegeta que seguía de brazos cruzados, pero esta vez sus ojos fijos en la camilla en donde descasaba Bra. Observaba los ojos enamorados que tenía su hija cuando miraba a Goten, quien estaba a su lado acariciando sus manos y cabellos. Ofreciéndole agua helada o hielos para refrescarse. Estaba inicializándose el otoño, por lo menos en fechas, ya que el día de hoy era igual de caluroso que uno de verano. A veces se sentía arrepentido de no haber sido así cuando Bulma concibió a sus hijos, pero ella nunca se lo había recriminado en ningún momento y se lo agradecía, en aquellos tiempos su orgullo era demasiado como para permitirse tales actos. Aun así, él estaba cambiado, nunca tanto como para ser como los Son, pero si lo suficiente como para ser percibido por los cercanos.

Ella se inclinó un poco más para que tuviera una mejor vista de su nieto. Él lo estudió de pies a cabeza, observando cada parte de su diminuto cuerpo, no cabía duda que eran herencia de los Son, él niño tenía la misma piel y los cabellos de su padre. Sonrió al notar que parecía un verdadero sayajin, luego una sorpresita le esperaba, Geko abrió sus ojos revelando lo que mas odiaba y amaba en el mundo. Los intensos azules del bebé hicieron que sonriera de medio lado. No, definitivamente no era un sayajin puro, si lo fuera tendría ojos oscuros, y por eso lo odio. Pero también lo conquistó, esa intensa mirada era lo que amaba, los ojos de Bulma, los de Trunks, los de su princesa Bra y ahora los de él, su nieto Geko.

Bra desde su posición, sonreía al ver a su padre acercarse por voluntad propia al bebé, lo miraba con intensidad y cuando salió esa sonrisa, que muy bien conocía, lo dijo todo. Miró a su esposo que todavía se encontraba a su lado y le susurró lo feliz que era en esos momentos, él le sonrió y besó suavemente sus labios murmurándole que él era aun mas feliz de verla a ella y su hijo. Pronto las risas y las conversaciones en voz baja de la habitación se vieron interrumpidas por un fuerte llanto proveniente del infante que se encontraba entre sus abuelos maternos. Bulma abrió grandes sus ojos, Vegeta se sorprendió, y los demás rieron. Cuando ella se disponía a dar el primer paso a entregarle el niño a su hija, Vegeta, sorprendentemente la detuvo y le estiró los brazos, ella sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían se quedó como estatua, los demás igual de pasmados, a excepción de Goku que no notó nada extraordinario.

Bra fijó sus ojos en su padre, estaba absolutamente feliz de ver que él le sonreía a su hijo, pero ver como él cargaba al bebé entre sus fuertes brazos fue algo que explotó en su pecho, nunca, ni en otras vidas pensó que su padre, Vegeta el arrogante y orgulloso guerrero iba a querer cargar un bebé. Lo había pensando alguna vez, pero no imaginó que ese sueño se materializara aquí enfrente suyo. Vegeta caminó cuidadosamente hacia ella y antes de entregárselo le dijo en voz baja. –es un verdadero guerrero sayajin. –fueron sus palabras, que ella sabiendo descifrarlas significaban que él se sentía orgulloso de tener un nieto como Geko. Se lo entregó suavemente y Bra sin poder evitarlo nuevamente derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, esta vez sin llanto, solo eran de emoción y felicidad. El niño dejó de llorar al instante que tocó a su madre y Vegeta tomó con suavidad una de las manos de Bra, le dijo en voz baja –mi princesa. –y le sonrió nuevamente antes de alejarse e irse de la habitación. Bra aguantando nuevas lágrimas supo que esas banalespalabras significaban lo mucho que la quería.

Todos quedaron en blanco, nadie dijo nada hasta que él desapareció. Luego del shock todos continuaron hablando.

- Para qué preguntar quien escogió esa ropa ¿cierto? –comento Trunks y varios rieron al notar la vestimenta tan a la moda del bebé (*2).

- Ni muerta dejaría a mi bebé lucir desastrado. –respondió la aludida con una sonrisa que mostraba cansancio. Acarició la cabecita del bebé que nuevamente se había quedado dormido sobre el pecho de su madre. -¿podrías traer esa mantita celeste para abrigar sus piernas? –le dijo a Goten. Él la buscó y lo tapó, el niño podía ser en parte sayajin pero era un recién nacido que dormía.

Él médico llegó una vez mas pidiendo esta vez que todos los visitantes se retiraran. Había que realizar unos exámenes antes de finalizar el día, además Bra necesitaba recuperar energías y debía descansar y dormir lo suficiente. Todos se despidieron y salieron de la sala dejando una vez más a la familia nueva compuesta por tres y al médico junto a una enfermera.

…

- Trunks, ¿podrías llevarlos a sus habitaciones? –dijo Bulma luego de la cena. Él asintió guiando al doctor y a las dos enfermeras a unas habitaciones que Bulma había preparado para ellos. Los contrato por tres días seguidos de trabajo a partir de hoy. Quería que todo fuera perfecto y si el dinero no era problema bienvenido sea. Los tres dieron las buenas noches a todos los presentes y se fueron al piso superior.

- Ustedes deberían tener otro hijo. –comento Bulma mirando a Gohan y Videl. Pan se atragantó con la bebida que consumía y los miró. Videl mirando a Gohan sonrió.

- Nos lo habíamos planteado, pero creo que ya estoy muy vieja para eso. –dijo Videl. –además ya no quiero pasar por lo mismo cuando educamos a Pan.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y miró a sus padres, los demás sonrieron sabiendo a qué se referían. -¿tan difícil fue criarme? –les preguntó.

- Vamos Pan, les has dado mas de un dolor de cabeza. –dijo Chichi. –no me sorprendo porque no quisieron darme mas nietos, si tu equivalías por dos. –Todos rieron a carcajadas sobretodo Trunks que recién había vuelto y lo había escuchado.

- Tú no te rías tanto. –dijo Bulma mirando a su hijo. –que hasta el día de hoy me sigues dando dolores de cabeza. –varios rieron.

Videl miró a su esposo a su lado. -¿nos vamos? –le preguntó, y él asintió.

- ¿Pan te vas con nosotros? –Gohan preguntó. Ella lo miró y luego a Trunks.

- Si. –dijo no muy convencida. Se despidieron y pronto ya habían aparecido en su casa gracias a la transmisión instantánea de su abuelo Goku.

Ella se fue directo a su cuarto en donde se acostó sobre la cama y miró su ventana, ya era de noche y estaba todo oscuro aun así se quedó mirando hacia la nada.

El día había sido hermoso, el nacimiento de un nuevo integrante de la familia, el hijo de su mejor amiga y el hijo de su tío. ¡Que mejor! Pero al parecer para el día de hoy eso no había sido suficiente, cuando veía a Trunks y ahora que estaba sola se sentía insegura, tenía ya experiencias reales de ansiedad e inseguridad en el pasado, mas concreto con su última y única relación con un hombre, Thomas. Pero ahora era diferente, sentía más temor de que él se alejara de ella. Si bien a Thomas si lo amó, pero no del todo ni todo el tiempo, Trunks era una situación muy diferente, ella lo amaba mas que nada en el mundo. Entonces ¿Por qué había tantas discusiones últimamente? ¿Era normal? ¿Era el común? No quería ni pensar en una ruptura, no con él, sería extremadamente difícil sobrellevar ese dolor, y definitivamente no quería sentir dolor, siempre trataba de evitarlo, de evadirlo… ¿Eso es a lo que se refería Trunks? De repente se dio cuenta recordando lo que le había dicho _"Entonces_ ¿_Siempre será así?... Cada vez que hay que discutir algo, cortas la conversación y te vas. ¿Siempre será lo mismo?". _Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente. ¿De verdad ella era así? ¿Tan cobarde? ¡Dios! Le tenía pánico a sufrir, no quería, de verdad que no. El solo recordar el dolor que sintió cuando su abuelo se había ido con Shen Long había sido una tortura.

Ella no tenía una vida planeada con sufrimiento ¿Quién la tendría? Nadie. No quería que su relación con Trunks fuera de ese modo. ¿Acaso había historias de amor perfectas? –_No._–se respondió a sí misma. Siempre había tratado de demostrar gran fuerza emocional y entereza durante los momentos más difíciles, pero cuando se trataba de relaciones de pareja, y específicamente Trunks, comenzaba a depender y a relegar su fuerza a él.

Con esta cruda realidad cruzando su cabeza. Cerró los ojos yéndose a un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Qué les puedo decir? No sé xD jajaja Solo espero que les haya gustado el nacimiento del hijo de Bra y Goten.

Ahh! también perdir perdón para los que pensaron que había subido este capítulo hace días atras. Bueno diciendo la verdad si lo había hecho, pero luego lo borré porque me arrepentí a último instante, había varias cosas que corregir y no me había dado cuenta, así que lo borré y preferí arreglarlo y subirlo hoy.

En fin, hoy ando corta de palabras, solo agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que me escriben un review o lo leen en anonimato. Un beso y cariños para todos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kattie.- <strong>_

10 - 04 - 2012


	7. Al carajo la calma!

**SENTIR **

**Capítulo 7: "¡Al carajo la calma!"**

* * *

><p>La mañana había sido increíblemente despejada, sin nubes y un sol que irradiaba calor. Pan se despertó con un poco más de ánimo al ver el clima a través de su ventana. Ahora, se lamentaba haber salido el día de hoy vestida de esta forma. Desde el medio día habían comenzado a llegar nubes y luego más y más, hasta que el cielo se cubrió y oscureció, parecía que iba a llover. Llevaba puesta una corta camiseta negra y unos pantalones de militar. Con su mala suerte no había decidido llevar un sweater en su bolso. Había estado corriendo de un lugar a otro, en la mañana sin desayuno directo a la universidad, luego la hora de comida que se transformó en desayuno-almuerzo más estudios en la cafetería junto a unos compañeros. Luego unas horas más de clases aburridas. A las 17.00 horas directo a la práctica de interna en el complejo deportivo. Trabajó duro y se sentía cansada. La hora de salida por fin había llegado.<p>

- ¡Nos vemos Antoni! –gritó desde la puerta, sosteniendo un café en su mano.

- ¡Adiós Pan, nos vemos mañana! –le hizo un gesto de manos y sonrió. La chica parecía apurada todo el día, corría de un lado a otro y parecía no cansarse nunca.

Se subió a su automóvil que no tenía calefacción. -¡rayos, que frío hace! –buscó en su bolso un abrigo para su cuerpo, pero no encontró nada. Echó a andar el motor y partió. Media hora después tocaba el timbre de la casa.

Al abrir una sonrisa la recibió, seguido de un ceño fruncido. –Pan ¿cómo se te ocurre andar vestida así con este frío? (*1) –fue su saludo.

- Muy bien ¿y tú, Bra? –le dijo en forma sarcástica cuando entró en la casa. –que calentito esta aquí. –comentó dejando su bolso sobre un sillón. –¿y dónde esta? –le preguntó ansiosa.

- Ahí, sobre la alfombra. –le indicó con un dedo.

- ¡Ah si es tan lindo! –se acercó a Geko que sonreía animadamente sentado sobre la gruesa alfombra. Se arrodilló junto a él. –¿Cómo estas? ¿ah? Lindo, lindo… -le apretaba las mejillas redondas y sonrojadas del bebé. -¿ya gatea? –le preguntó a Bra que sentó en el sillón más cercano observando como su amiga interactuaba con su hijo.

- Desde hace un par de días que lo intenta. Tiene 1 mes y medio, Pan. El doctor dice que equivale a un bebé de 4 meses aproximadamente. Aunque Geko parece más adelantado al normal.

- Lo sé, lo sé, no me regañes más. Sabes que apenas tengo un poco de tiempo vengo a verlo, ¿Shierto que shi? –lo último le dijo al bebé que sostuvo en sus brazos. -¿Cómo han dormido? ¿Mejor? ¿O todavía despierta por las noches?

- Mucho mejor que las primeras 3 semanas, ahora despierta una o dos veces por noche, pero ahora con Goten podemos dormir más tranquilos. –apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

- Ahora que lo nombras… ¿dónde esta? –fue al sillón y sentó a su lado con Geko sobre su regazo. –¡ay! no, no hagas eso… -lo regañó con cariño tratando de quitar las pequeñas y regordetas manos del bebé del cabello que lo tironeaba.

- Aun en el trabajo. Últimamente han tenido mucha labor en la empresa. Llega completamente agotado y lo único que quiere hacer es comer y dormir. Bueno, también llega a jugar con Geko un buen rato. –sonrió al recordar aquellos detalles que la hacían feliz.

- Lo sé. –ella asintió con algo de tristeza.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Trunks? –de inmediato le preguntó al ver la carita de su amiga.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –igual que siempre.

- ¿No muy bien?

Pan suspiró. –No tenemos mucho tiempo para vernos y eso hace que todo sea más difícil, además creo que sigue enojado con el tema de mis prácticas en el centro deportivo. Me quita mucho tiempo y hay semanas en que sólo lo veo el día domingo y yo lo único que quiero ese día es dormir y descansar sin preocupaciones.

- No son las prácticas, Pan, es Antoni el que no le gusta.

- Si, lo sé. Pero ya no se qué hacer. Es decir, no puedo andar con un hombre a solas que no sea él. ¡Es ridículo! No voy a hacer nada, no lo voy a engañar con nadie, pero parece no entender. –dejó al niño en el suelo sobre la alfombra junto a sus juguetes, ya que estaba un poco inquieto, se acomodó en el sillón y ambas quedaron frente a frente para seguir su charla.

- Yo también le he dicho lo mismo, incluso Marron, pero sabes lo cabeza dura que puede ser.

- Es que de verdad no lo entiendo. Hemos discutido por lo mismo cientos de veces que ya me agota el tema. Yo jamás le he dicho nada de esa secretaria o no se qué cosa es esa. –dijo con disgusto.

A Bra le llamo la atención. –¿quién? –preguntó curiosa.

- Una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que se lo come con la mirada. Usa ropas tan inapropiadas para el trabajo… -sacudía la cabeza al recordarla. –Y siempre se lo pasa en su oficina, cada vez que voy esta con ella.

Bra se quedó pensando en la descripción, no conocía a nadie en la corporación con esa imagen. Goten y Trunks tampoco habían mencionado nada. –no sé quien es.

- Es más o menos nueva. Lo único que sé es que siempre debe trabajar con Trunks.

- Eso que percibo son ¿celos? –le entrecerró lo ojos y la miró inquisitivamente.

- ¡No! por supuesto que no, pero debo admitir que sí es algo molesto saber que ella pasa más tiempo con él que yo.

- ¿Trunks habla de ella?

- No, casi nada. ¿Por qué?

- No por nada, solo quería saber. –hizo una pausa. –¿y ya le han dicho a Gohan?

- No, todavía no lo hacemos. –Bra la observo con más atención.

- ¿Lo estas dudando?

Pan abrió sus ojos. –¿Por qué dices eso?

- Te conozco.

Pan se quedó en silencio por largos segundos. –Un poco. –suspiró. –lo que pasa es que… no sé… no le veo sentido decirle a papá que estamos involucrados en una relación cuando en realidad, en estos momentos no parecemos tenerla. ¿Me entiendes? –Bra asintió y esperó a que ella continuara. –es… complicado. No es que no quiera decirle, por el contrario, me sacaría un gran peso de encima, pero no hemos estado bien últimamente. Además… -se detuvo y dudó si decirle o no.

- ¿Además? –la instó a continuar.

- No, nada.

- Dímelo, prometo no decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Goten o Trunks. Nadie.

- Es… sé que va a sonar completamente extraño viniendo de mí, pero… -volvió a dudar. –siempre asumimos tener una relación ¿sabes? Pero jamás dijimos que estábamos en una. Una vez, en un almuerzo en su oficina dijo algo que me hizo sentir un poco mal. –Bra se quedó en silencio mirando de vez en cuando a su hijo y luego volviendo a Pan. –dijo que cuando dijéramos al mundo lo nuestro yo sería su _novia oficial. _Me sentí pésimo cuando lo dijo… no sé… me dio la sensación de que ahora no lo era. Como que me tiene en secreto, no se… no se si son estupideces mías o qué.

- Espera un momento. –se acomodó en el sillón y habló nuevamente. –¿te pidió ser su novia o no? ¿o tú se lo pediste? –Pan negó con la cabeza, y Bra se acomodó el pelo tras sus hombros. –Ya veo…

…

- ¿Ya te vas? –Suzu le preguntó a Goten al verlo pasar por el hall principal de corporación cápsula. Él, que no la había visto, volteó su cabeza hacia su dirección.

- Sí, ¡por fin! –dijo con su natural sonrisa alegre. –y tú ¿qué haces aquí todavía? Pensé que con Trunks éramos los últimos.

- Bueno, termine hace 15 minutos atrás, pero estoy esperando a Trunks. –cambió el peso de su cuerpo en el otro pie.

- ¿A Trunks? –le pareció un tanto extraño aquello. –¿Se le quedo algo o quieres entregarle algo? Porque yo puedo hacerlo. –dijo ingenuamente.

- No, gracias. Lo estoy esperando porque lo invite a cenar. –habló con su siempre sonrisa coqueta.

- Ahh… -Goten asintió lentamente. Pero como siempre, prefirió no incluirse en temas ajenos que no eran de su incumbencia, lo único que quería por el momento era llegar a su casa para ver a su adorado hijo y esposa que lo esperaban ansiosos como todos los días. De inmediato el tema de Suzu quedo atrás. –Que tengas un buen fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes. –se despidió, al igual que ella y se fue.

…

Trunks terminaba de ordenar y limpiar un poco su escritorio como cada finalización del día. Recordaba a su madre cada vez que lo hacía, ella siempre le decía que era un desordenado porque dejaba envases de comida sobre documentos importantes, vasos de alguna bebida por sobre el escritorio, lápices de tinta que siempre se le perdían y luego buscaba con desesperación cuando tenía que firmar algún documento con urgencia, papeles por aquí y por allá, en fin, siempre un caos. Igual que su departamento, bueno… el que tenía, tuvo que contratar a una empleada para que fuera algunos días a la semana a limpiar el desastre que siempre dejaba. Y recordando aquello, tomó su celular para llamar a los contratistas que ya terminaban su departamento.

- ¿Señor Kahaya?... muy bien ¿y usted?...sí, quería saber como va todo… ¡ah! ¿en serio?... que bien… sí… esta bien… ok… muchas gracias… nos vemos. –lo guardó en su bolsillo, tomó algunas cosas y salió. Caminó y cuando llegó al hall de la empresa vio a Suzu que le sonreía. –¿Qué estas haciendo a esta ho… -hizo un pausa y la palma de su mano de la llevo a la frente. –¡lo olvidé! –dijo apenado.

Ella con una sonrisa algo triste lo miró. –no importa, lo dejamos para otro día. –le sonrió con los labios juntos. –Bueno, que tengas un buen fin de semana… -se iba acercando a él y Trunks se sintió un poco culpable por su falta de memoria. Le sonrió de vuelta y a pesar de que no tenía ganas de salir decidió que iría con ella por caballerosidad.

- No, yo lo siento, no me había acordado, pero podemos ir… bueno, si es que todavía quieres.

- ¿En serio? –dijo con ojos alegres. –¿no estas ocupado? Entiendo que no puedas y de verd… -él la interrumpió.

- No, esta todo bien. Vamos.

Como todo un caballero se ofreció a llevarla en su automóvil. Camino hacia el lugar conversaban situaciones que ocurrían dentro y fuera del trabajo. No habían hablado muchas cosas personales ya que el constante trabajo en la oficina se los impedía y muy poco sabían de sus vidas privadas.

- Sabes… es grato poder salir y conversar otros temas que no sean estrictamente de trabajo. –ella le comentó.

- Sí, estar todo el día en la oficina y conversar sobre trabajo fuera puede ser latoso. Pero no creo que hables solo de trabajo conmigo, debes tener algún amigo, novio o algo con quien salir en esta cuidad.

- La verdad, no. –respondió secamente.

- ¿No? –él volteo su vista hacia ella y luego a la carretera.

- No, yo me mude hace muy poco, para ser más precisos un mes antes de conseguir el trabajo.

- ¿En serio? Yo pensé que eras de por aquí.

- No, nací aquí pero a los 5 años mis padres se separaron y mi madre se fue del país conmigo.

Trunks asintió. –¿Rusia?.

- Veo que sí leíste mi currículum. –bromeó.

- Por supuesto. Note que trabajaste en varias empresas del extranjero, pero que tienen sucursales aquí, así que no lo descubrí de inmediato, si no fuera porque pusiste que hablas ruso.

Llegaron a un bonito restaurante casi a las afueras de la cuidad. Siempre tenía más cuidado cuando salía con chicas ya que los paparazzis era más frecuente encontrarlos merodeando lugares más comunes y concurridos. Una vez sentados y con la comida en sus mesas siguieron conversando animadamente.

- ¿Y por qué volviste? –él le preguntó.

- Porque… -la notó un poco incómoda con la pregunta.

- Si no quieres respon… -ella le hizo un gesto.

- No, esta bien. ¿Recuerdas que dije que era divorciada? –él asintió. –Ese fue el motivo, estuve casada dos años con él, pero las cosas no resultaron. Nos conocíamos de siempre pero de relación tuvimos 7 años y cuando ya nos separamos para mi era difícil verlo, pues nuestro grupo de amigos y conocidos son los mismos, ya sabes… de la universidad. Sobretodo ver que él había seguido adelante su vida junto a otra chica que había sido bastante cercana a nosotros.

- ¡Vaya! 7 años no es menor. ¿Tuvieron hijos? –preguntó curioso.

- No. –suspiró. –de haber sido así todo sería más complicado.

- A propósito… sé que no debería preguntar porque siempre las mujeres son recelosas con esto, pero…

- ¿Mi edad? –se rió. –Conmigo no hay problema, tengo 29. No leíste _tan bien _mi currículo. –bromeó nuevamente.

- Me atrapaste, es que no suelo fijarme en esos detalles, pero sí en la experiencia laboral. Aunque pensé que eras menor… - comentó con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, es un halago saber que piensen que represento menor edad. –dijo coquetamente. - ¿y tú?

- ¿Yo qué? –dijo antes de finalizar su comida, alzando con el tenedor el último bocado.

- Debes tener… -lo pensó y lo observó. –27. –trato de adivinar. Él negó con la cabeza. –¿28? –nuevamente la misma negación en silencio. –¿29? ¿30? ¿31? –decía cada vez más sorprendida. - ¿22? –ella rió junto a él.

- 35 y voy para mis 36 años.

- ¡No te creo! –pero él asintió. –¡sí que te ves bien! –dijo con un leve sonrojo de mejillas ya que no pretendía decirlo tan abiertamente pero se le salió de la boca sin pensarlo.

- Gracias, linda. –de pronto se puso rígido. ¿_Linda_? ¿Por qué había dicho _linda_? Sin saber muy bien la razón se sintió culpable, con remordimientos al instante que esa palabra salió de su boca. No pretendía hacerlo, si bien la encontraba atractiva, que era cierto, era _muy _atractiva físicamente. Era de estatura media y puede que un poco más bajita incluso, su cabello castaño brillaba, sus ojos extremadamente verdes y esa mirada que provocaba ternura, su nariz pequeña y respingada, sus labios pequeños pero rellenos y rojos, y su cuerpo menudo con curvas que acentuaba con sus ropas. Sin pensarlo se encontraba admirando su escote que se mostraba frente a él. Rápidamente desvió la vista hacia otro lado. ¿Lo había hecho antes? La había mirado más de una vez pero ahora no estaba seguro si la había mirado en más de una ocasión con otros ojos.

- Ahora entiendo mejor… -habló y él por fin despejó su mente y se enfocó en lo que decía. –me parecía extraño que un hombre tan joven se hiciera cargo de una empresa tan importante como corporación cápsula. Pero al saber que tienes tus _añitos_ veo que tienes experiencia. –él sonrió pero no dijo nada. –¿Cómo lo haces para estar tan… tan _–guapo._–pensó. –…bien? ¿Vas mucho al gimnasio? ¿Haces alguna dieta especial? Ya sabes, podrías dar el dato… -rió amorosamente.

- No, no hago ninguna dieta, me lo como todo. –dijo sinceramente. –sí voy al gimnasio. –por no decir entrenar en la cámara de gravedad. –pero mayormente son los genes de mi padre. Él se conserva muy bien a pesar de su edad. –por no decir que era un extraterrestre que no envejecía nunca. Exageró.

- Ya veo… bueno eso no me sirve. –ambos rieron. –¿Y alguna novia por ahí? … me han dicho que has tenido _unas cuantas_, pero desde que llegué no te he visto ninguna.

- ¿Quién lo dice? –entrecerró los ojos.

- Bueno, solo basta con teclear tu nombre en la web y apareces con diversas chicas, o eso es lo que ponen los portales de chismes. Pero en los pasillos de la empresa también se rumorea. –dijo divertida.

- ¿Ah si? –él lo suponía pero ella era la primera en decírselo abiertamente.

- obvio. –ella le guiñó el ojo. –bueno… uno que se rodea con la clase obrera de la empresa tiende a saber algunos chismes. –él se rió al referirse como _clase obrera_.

- Yo jamás he hecho diferencia con mis empleados.

- Es un modo de decirlo no mas… sé que no eres así, es más, todos hablan muy bien de ti. No he escuchado a nadie quejarse del jefe.

- Que bien. –se acercó a ella a través de la mesa y le dijo con voz baja, mirándola a los ojos, muy cerca de su rostro. –entonces serás mi espía personal para enterarme de esos chismes. –se alejó y rió, notando un pequeño atisbo de nerviosismo y sonrojo por parte de ella.

Llegó el postre y ambos en silencio lo probaron. –No respondiste a mi pregunta.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Alguna novia por ahí?

Él dudo por unos instantes y de pronto recordó que Pan el día de hoy salía más temprano de su práctica. Se maldijo mentalmente al olvidarlo tan fácilmente, la cena lo había distraído y recién ahora la recordaba. –n-no, no tengo. –decidió por esa respuesta, no quería que ella le preguntara quién era, cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos ni nada, no quería hablar de ello. Mientras ella seguía parloteando sacó su celular de su bolsillo y notó que lo había dejado en modo _silencio_, no había escuchado que lo habían llamado ni que le habían llegado mensajes de texto. Y lo peor, eran casi todos de Pan. Mirando su celular bajo la mesa y también mirando a su compañera de cena haciendo como que le escuchaba pero en realidad lo hacia a medias, se dedicó a leer los tres mensajes que tenía sin leer.

_Mensajes, Buzón de Entrada: 3 sin leer._

_(1) De: Pan, a las 18.52 horas: Recuerda que te estaré esperando en casa de Bra, espero que termines pronto de trabajar. Te extraño__._

_(2) De: Pan, a las 19.37 horas: ¿Tienes mucho trabajo? Te he llamado pero no contestas, supongo que debes estar en alguna reunión. Pensé que llegarías mas temprano, hasta Geko te extraña. ¡Llega pronto!_

_(3) De: Pan, a las 21.46 horas: __Ya hemos terminado la cena, incluso Goten llegó temprano. ¿Dónde estas? Te llamo pero sigues sin contestarme. Espero que aun no sigas molesto por lo del otro día. Estaré hasta 22.30hrs aquí, espero verte antes de que me vaya, de verdad te extraño._

- ¿Pasa algo? –ella le preguntó haciendo que él levantara la vista hacia ella. Miró la hora, 22.38 horas.

- ¡Rayos! –murmuró con rabia. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado distraído con esta cena? Se puso de pie en forma repentina, dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa. –Me tengo que ir, lo siento. ¿Necesitas que te vaya a dejar?

Ella un poco sorprendida por su cambio radical de actitud, se puso de pie al igual que él. –No, tengo mi auto ¿pasó algo malo? –dijo un poco preocupada.

- No, es solo que olvide que quedé de reunirme con unos amigos y mi hermana. De verdad lo siento. –sacó su billetera y dejó sobre la mesa el dinero suficiente para pagar todo.

- No es necesario, yo te invite y… -él le sonrió.

- No, no podría dejar que tú pagarás, lo he pasado muy bien contigo. –comentó ayudándola a ponerse su abrigo. Juntos caminaron hasta la salida y él esperó a que desencapsulara su coche y se despidieron.

- Buenas noches, que pases un buen fin de semana. –dijo él.

- Buenas noches Trunks, nos vemos el lunes. –se acercó a él y con una mano sobre su hombro acercaron sus mejillas para un beso común entre personas conocidas. Pero no fue tan así, el beso se prolongó por lo que pareció un par de segundos más. Trunks sintió que ella hizo un beso sonoro y suave sobre su mejilla, mientras que Suzu notó como él apretó su cintura acercándola un poco más hacia él.

Él, un poco sorprendido con sus propios actos se alejó prudentemente de ella y Suzu con la mirada hacia el suelo, un tanto avergonzada, se subió a su automóvil haciéndolo partir para finalmente desaparecer de vista.

Trunks con la respiración un tanto agitada debido al estrés por el que pasaba en aquellos momentos, tomó nuevamente su celular alejando cualquier pensamiento libidinoso con la chica y marcó el número de Pan. Se puso nervioso, como muy pocas veces se había sentido. No había traicionado la confianza de Pan, ¿cierto? No había hecho nada malo, nada que pudiera decirse como infidelidad. Era solo que hace días se encontraba un tanto inquieto, sus hormonas masculinas estaban pidiendo un acercamiento más íntimo con Pan que un par de besos suaves. No habían intimado hace mucho, el trabajo, el horario, sus clases, sus prácticas y la falta de tiempo para estar juntos impedía todo tipo de acercamiento, sin hablar lo cansada que ella se sentía a diario. _–Sí, eso es… sólo necesito su calor, nada más._–trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

- Hola. –respondieron, pero la voz no era de Pan.

- ¿Videl? –dijo Trunks a medida que encapsulaba su auto. Tenía pensado ir volando hacia ella, si es que todavía estaba en casa de su hermana.

- Sí Trunks, soy yo. Pan no puede hablar contigo porque…

- ¿Le paso algo? ¿Esta bien? –dijo con tono preocupado, pues era raro que alguien que no fuera ella contestara su celular. Pan era muy reservada con sus cosas, cuidaba muy bien su privacidad.

- Todo esta bien, Pan esta bien, es solo que llego muy agotada y se quedó dormida sobre el sillón mientras conversaba con Gohan. Hasta la tuvo que llevar a su dormitorio. –Videl sonreía. –Y bueno, dejó su bolso tirado en el suelo del living y como no dejaba de sonar lo vi y al ver que eras tú preferí contestar para que sepas que esta bien. –dijo muy amablemente cosa que Trunks agradeció.

- Gracias Videl. Si es que despierta dile que lo siento, no pude salir antes de la oficina. –prefirió mentir un poco antes de levantar sospechas sobretodo si era su _suegra. _

- Lo haré, por cierto… ¿qué haces llamando a Pan a esta hora?

Trunks un tanto nervioso se rascó el cuero cabelludo. –bueno… habiamos quedado con Bra, Goten y Pan para cenar pero no pude ir, se me hizo tarde en la oficina y bueno… quería saber si todavía estaba allá y… –comenzó a caminar por la cuidad, ya no había caso con ir a verla, estaba dormida y encima ya en casa.

- ¡Ahh! bueno, no tienes para qué ponerte tan nervioso. –rió callada al notarlo de esa manera. Ella también sabía casi todo a ciencia cierta, pero era mejor callar… por el momento.

- No, no estoy nervioso, es solo que hace frío aquí afuera… y eso. –dijo con tono ligero.

Videl rió con el comentario. –ya veo.

Trunks sonrió. –bueno Videl te dejo, se hace tarde.

- Si Trunks, nos vemos. Que estés bien, adiós.

- Adiós.

Suspiró una vez mas, respirando el frío aire de la cuidad. Caminó por varias cuadras tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos que aun rondaban por su cabeza. ¿Por qué en aquellos instantes con Suzu se sintió así? Era como haber retrocedido 10 años, cuando el iba de una chica a otra buscando ese cosquilleo en el estómago con las primeras citas, las primeras miradas, los primeros coqueteos. Era excitante sentirse así nuevamente. Hacía varios años que no lo experimentaba. No era que con Pan no lo sintiera, pero con Pan todo era diferente, la conocía desde siempre, la amaba sí, pero no era lo mismo con una _extraña_. Suzu era totalmente extraña pero no eran realmente unidos. –_Quizás fue solo el momento, nada más._

…

Al otro día, un domingo… golpeó suavemente la puerta esperando a que alguien saliera a recibirlo. Escuchó varios pasos hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a un Gohan que terminaba de abotonar una camisa celeste muy casual.

- Hola. –dijo una vez que terminó con los botones. Extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo

- Hola Gohan. –él recibió su mano y la estrecharon en un apretón muy varonil.

- Pasa. –se hizo a un lado para invitarlo a dentro. –¿Qué te trae por aquí? –dijo en un tono serio pero no mal genio.

- Necesito hablar contigo. –dijo algo nervioso.

- ¿Sobre la empresa? –deseó que fuera eso, a pesar que muy sabía que no lo era.

Negó con la cabeza. –es sobre Pan. –enunció las palabras que Gohan no quería escuchar. Trunks percibió de inmediato que el hombre frente a él alzaba ligeramente su _ki_, lo trataba de controlar, lo sabía, pero era algo que estaba más allá de él.

El mayor tomó una bocanada de aire y miró hacia el techo tratando de relajarse, pero al volver sus ojos sobre el chico de cabellos lavandas supo que no servía de nada tomar aire o mirar hacia otro extremo. Se estaba sintiendo agitado, movía sus manos en forma de puño y luego estiraba sus dedos incontrolablemente. Su respiración se agitó y supo que nada bueno vendría si seguía así.

- No voy a hablar de Pan contigo, no ahora. –dijo con voz autoritaria. Tratando inútilmente de calmarse.

- Gohan... –dio un paso hacia él ya que estaban como a 4 metros de distancia. –de verdad que necesitamos hablar, lo sabes. Y tiene que ser a solas, sé que Pan y Videl no están en casa por eso vine en este momento.

El mayor dio un paso atrás alejándose lo que él se había acercado. –No.

- Ya no puedo seguir ocultando lo qu… -trataba de decir, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡NO! –dijo furioso.

Trunks abrió sus ojos pero no en sorpresa por su actitud, sabía que él podía reaccionar así, es más, esperó una tremenda golpiza antes si quiera de terminar de hablar, pero lo que sorprendió fue el control que ejercía sobre su propio cuerpo. Gohan tenía sus manos en forma de puño a cada lado de su tronco, sus brazos, piernas, torso y cuello duplicaron su tamaño, la punta de sus cabellos estaban color dorado y sus ojos parecían tornarse turquesas pero no del todo. Y lo más sorprendente de todo, es que podía percibir su tremendo poder, pero no su ki el cual estaba solamente un poco elevado. ¿Había estado entrenando? Apreciaba claramente que su fuerza había aumentado, pero ni un día sintió su _ki _elevarse entrenando.

De pronto su padre, Vegeta, se le vino a la mente. Por fin entendiendo sus palabras y el repentino afán porque él se entrenara nuevamente este último tiempo. Sus constantes advertencias, que en esos momentos no entendió ni que tampoco le interesaban. Ahora, totalmente arrepentido como siempre, interiormente se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan estúpido y no tomar en serio las siempre sabias palabras de su progenitor.

Estaba harto de esperar, de seguir esperando a que Pan se decidiera, él lo había planeado para la semana entrante, pero cambió de plan. Era mejor hablarlo a solas que con Pan presente, sabía que ella estaría nerviosa, algo tímida y hasta con un poco de miedo por lo que podría suceder y lo mejor que él podía hacer por ella, era ahorrarle todo eso. Sabía que estaba estresada con sus deberes, cansada y agotada con todo, así que ¿para que sumar más estrés del que ella ya tenía sobre sus hombros? Si podía se lo ahorraría y eso es lo que estaba haciendo justamente ahora. Asumiendo su responsabilidad como un hombre adulto.

Tomando la mayor valentía que podía obtener de su interior habló nuevamente. –Gohan yo… -pero nuevamente él no lo dejo terminar.

- No Trunks… -habló con la mandíbula apretada mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Esta vez respirando un poco más calmado y bajando las revoluciones de su fuerza sayajin. –lo hablaremos luego, no ahora.

- Pero… -

- Dije que no, no insistas. No lo hago por ti… créeme, porque si así fuera ya estarías casi muerto. Lo hago solamente por Pan, por nadie más.

Trunks en silencio prefirió asentir y girarse sobre los talones para marcharse. Cuando Gohan cerró la puerta y sintió el _ki _alejarse rápidamente, se desplomó sobre el sillón más cercano, tomando la mayor cantidad de aire posible y así relajándose.

Como le había dicho, no quería discutir con él en esos momentos, menos a solas. Sabía que si le decía lo que él creía, iba a explotar de rabia de un segundo a otro y no se lo podía permitir. No cuando aquel hombre era importante para su niña, lo sabía, tenía la certeza de que así lo era, pues no era tonto, sabía que más temprano que tarde hablarían con él pero cuando se presentó solo, lo cambió todo, la necesitaba a ella, a Pan para mirarla a los ojos y calmar su furia hacia Trunks, se lo debía y lo haría. Pese a perder a su única y adorada hija.

…

- ¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó al ver la cara de preocupación de su hijo.

- En ninguna parte. –le respondió con pesadez. –¿Dónde esta papá?

- No te atrevas a hablarme así ¿me escuchas? –dijo con voz firme, conocía muy bien el temperamento de su hijo cuando las cosas no le salían como esperaba. Ella debía tener un carácter firme y decidido que aplicar cuando se tienen hijos sayajines, aunque la práctica inicial labia tenido que experimentar con Vegeta. De ahí que sabía muy bien como manejarlos sin usar la fuerza física que no poseía.

Trunks la miró a los ojos. –lo siento mamá, no ha sido un buen día. –ofreció una sincera disculpa, pues su progenitora no tenía nada que ver con su frustración interna.

- Ahí esta mejor. –le sonrió cambiando su postura a una madre totalmente comprensiva nuevamente. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres hablar?

- Prefiero que no. –hizo una pausa. –¿Y papá?

Se fue a entrenar al bosque… con Goku supongo, pero estará de vuelta para el almuerzo. –Trunks miró hacia la ventana que daba al patio trasero desde la cocina. Caminó hasta la puerta y salió sin decir una palabra. Bulma lo siguió pero se quedó en el marco de la puerta observando a un Vegeta completamente sudado y sucio aterrizar sobre el verde césped.

El menor de los tres se acercó a pasos agigantados hacia Vegeta, mientras que el mayor sonrió de medio lado. –¿Irritado? –le preguntó con una risa socarrona para el gusto de Trunks.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste directamente? –dijo mostrando los inicios de una furia.

- ¿Y qué te crees que soy? ¿Tú hada madrina que te advierte de los problemas para solucionártelos? –pasó por su lado para entrar a la casa.

Pero en un rápido movimiento le sostuvo un codo sin ninguna amabilidad. –Padre… -dijo con voz dura.

Bulma miraba atentamente toda la escena, no tenía idea que sucedía pero no intervendría en nada. Ya llevaba muchos años con Vegeta a su lado y aunque no lo admitiera él jamás podría dañar a sus hijos. Se dio la vuelta y entró nuevamente a la casa yéndose al laboratorio en donde debía terminar unos pequeños proyectos. Así su cabeza se enfocaría en eso y no en la próxima batalla que se estaba por liberar en su patio trasero. Odiaba ver esas _peleas_, pero sabía que era el modo en que los sayajines, sobretodo los hombres, tenían para alivianar sus tensiones y perezas.

- Te lo advertí, así que ahora no me vengas con tus patéticos lloriqueos. –golpeó su mano alejándolo de su cuerpo. Pero su hijo no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así, una vez más se plantó frente a él, esta vez decidido a sacarle una buena respuesta y, al parecer, una buena batalla.

- No me voy a ir hasta que me de… -su frase su interrumpida cuando una poderosa mano rodeo su cuello tirándolo directamente al suelo con una fuerza desmedida.

- ¿Hasta qué? Dime Trunks, ¿Hasta que por fin te hagas un hombre y marques a _tú _ mujer? ¿O piensas seguir siendo una _marica _que se deja hacer y deshacer por una mocosa malcriada? –lo provocó.

- No te atrevas a hablar de esa manera… no de Pan. –quitó la mano que lo rodeaba incorporándose y quedando frente a frente en una batalla de miradas.

- ¿No? ¿Por qué no? Dime… porque de verdad no lo sé. A ella no le debo ningún respeto, no es nada mío. Es más, es una _cualquiera_, una _patética excusa de guerrera sayajin, _porque de lo contrario sería _tuya _y no de ese débil humano llamado _ Antoni._

A Trunks los ojos se le agrandaron, su respiración se aceleró, sus palpitaciones se hicieron más fuerte evocando al guerrero sayajin que hace tiempo no salía. - ¡NO! –le gritó a todo pulmón, tirándolo de un solo manotazo fuera de él, dejándolo a varios metros de allí. Vegeta sonrió, por fin lo veía enfurecido, hace años que no lo veía así y era gratificante saber que él no perdía su esencia, su herencia.

Bulma trataba de concentrarse en sus proyectos pero era difícil cuando la casa temblaba por la _pequeña _batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el patio trasero en esos minutos. Un minuto más tarde todo pasó, ningún ruido ni temblores, salió de nuevo al patio para asegurarse que no se habían matado. Y no, todavía seguían vivos, solo que esta vez estaban en el cielo y de un segundo a otro desaparecieron de su vista, ella suponiendo que se habían alejado hacia un lugar desolado. Se encogió de hombros y entró nuevamente, esta vez hacia la cocina a prepararse un té para relajar sus nervios. Sabía que nada malo ocurriría, pero era inevitable no sentirse así.

…

- ¡Pan, espera! –dijo Videl levantándose de su asiento para seguir a su hija hasta la puerta mientras varias personas que se encontraban en el lugar la miraban.

La menor, con el teléfono celular en su oído, caminaba hasta un lugar más solitario a la salida del restaurante. –mamá, espérame aquí es solo que necesito asegurarme que nada malo esta pasando. –dijo nerviosa. Videl la tomó de un brazo deteniéndola en medio de la calle con gente concurrida.

- Solo espera que Bulma conteste. –le dijo a su hija para que entrara en razón.

- No me contesta. Iré a ver… -se fue alejándose entre un callejón, miro hacia todos lados asegurándose que nadie la viera y alzó el vuelo.

Videl negando con la cabeza volvió al restaurante a ocupar la misma mesa para esperar a su esposo que debería haber llegado. Tomó su celular y lo llamó.

- Gohan.

- Lo siento me atrasé, pero en 5 minutos estoy allá, solo déjame estacionar y listo. –dijo a través del altavoz incluido en el automóvil.

- No, no es eso. Pan se fue, dijo que había sentido tu ki elevarse y luego el de Trunks y Vegeta, se preocupo y… -iba a continuar, pero él la interrumpió.

- ¿Dónde fue? ¿A casa de Bulma o hacia los ki de Trunks y Vegeta? –detuvo el auto al lado de la calzada y salió de el para encapsularlo. Pero bastó con concentrarse un segundo para saber donde se dirigía. –Voy a verla y ver qué sucede. –Hacia unos momentos que se había percatado de los ki del hijo y padre, pero no le preocupó, ahora sí, porque su hija iría hacia allá.

- Esta bien. Entonces dejamos este almuerzo para otro día. –contestó su esposa para luego cortar la llamada e irse hacia la casa de C.c. pues era la más cercana de ahí y estaba segura que Pan y su esposo los encontraría allá.

Gohan rápidamente y sin que nadie lo viera alzó el vuelo velozmente alcanzando a su hija. -¡Pan! –le gritó cuando la divisó. –¿Dónde vas? –ella se dio la vuelta y en medio del aire le respondió.

- A v-ver a Trunks. –aunque tartamudeo lo dijo con más firmeza.

- Lo sé, pero ¿para qué? –se acercó a ella.

- No estoy segura, es que pensé que… había pasado algo entre él y tú, pero después sentí que estaba con Vegeta y… -no sabía como explicarse bien, las palabras no salían con mayor coherencia. Lo único que pensaba era que le harían daño a su pelivioleta, nada más.

- Todo esta bien. –la calmó tomándola de la mano. –es solo que… un poco antes del medio día Trunks fue a hablar conmigo… -dijo sinceramente. –y… -Pan lo miraba expectante. –creo que se enfadó con lo que le dije. Pero no creo que sea algo mas que… -

- ¿Qué le hiciste? –dijo a la defensiva. Recordando aquel episodio en que su padre casi lo mato.

- Nada, solo conversamos o bueno, eso es lo que intentó, pero hoy no era el momento más adecuado. –hizo una pausa. –estoy seguro que debe estar entrenando con Vegeta. Así que mejor vamos a la casa de Bulma, tu madre esta yendo hacia allá.

Pan volvió su mirada hacia donde sentía los dos ki luchar con intensidad, suspirando una vez más sonrió débilmente y siguió a su padre.

…

- ¿Por eso? –Bulma le dijo a Videl.

- Sí.

- Seguramente no lo escuche, cuando Vegeta y Trunks entrenan en el patio no logro escuchar nada más que los retumbados de la casa.

- Le dije a Pan que esperará a que respondieras pero no hizo caso. Creo que se preocupó a que le pasara algo a Trunks.

En eso llega Pan y Gohan conversando sobre lo sucedido pero él sin dar mayores detalles del encuentro. Las tres mujeres conversaban sobre que sucedía, pero Gohan se mantenía en silencio pues estaba seguro que al llegar el involucrado todo esto se hablaría, hoy.

…

- Ya, aquí tienen. –Bulma dejó grandes platillos de comida sobre la mesa para sus dos hombres.

La dueña de casa, Gohan, Videl y Pan almorzaron mientras conversaban cosas sin importancia. Y un par de horas después llegaron los dos guerreros, sudados y muy hambrientos, pese a no demostrar ninguna emoción en sus rostros ambos se encontraban bastante satisfechos y felices del encuentro. Se fueron a duchar y cambiar las ropas mugrientas con las que llegaron. Pan en esos instantes en que llegaron se sintió más nerviosa, esperando a que volvieran al primer piso. Cuando llegaron solamente saludaron en forma general, por lo menos Trunks, Vegeta es otro cuento.

- Y ¿bueno? –dijo Bulma con una mano en la cadera. Se quedó mirando a los dos que recién terminaban de comer.

Todos los demás se quedaron en silencio. –¿Qué quieres mujer? –dijo Vegeta.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? –esperó la respuesta pero ambos se quedaron en silencio. –Pan estaba preocupada –añadió. –dijo sentir a Gohan –también lo miró tal cual si fuera su madre, reprendiéndolo con los ojos. –contigo Trunks. Y luego llegaste a casa para todo ese alboroto con Vegeta. Entonces ¿Alguien me va a explicar que esta pasando? –miró a todos los presentes a excepción de Videl que era la menos involucrada en el tema junto a ella misma.

- Fui a hablar con Gohan. –dijo Trunks mirando su plato vacío. Pan se lo quedo mirando mientras él la ignoraba.

- ¿Sobre qué? –de pronto preguntó una voz masculina que todos conocían muy bien. Goku apareció sonriente entrando calmadamente a la cocina.

- ¿Papá qué haces aquí? –le dijo Gohan.

- Solo estaba de pasada. Chichi me pidió ir a dejarla al mercado, pero ya saben como es, así que me vine hasta acá por mientras. –caminó hasta quedar al lado de Bulma. -¡oh! ¿eso es pollo? –dijo mirando el horno con carita de niño hambriento.

- ¿Quieres comer Goku? –dijo las palabras que tanto amaba su amigo, si bien sabía que _nunca y jamás de los jamases _le diría que no, era la pregunta educada que siempre hacía.

- Eso sería genial Bulma. –sonrió sentándose a la derecha de Vegeta. –¿estuvieron entrenando? –le preguntó mirando a Trunks. Él solo asintió. –Vegeta, ¿por qué no me dijiste que querías seguir? Me habría quedado.

Vegeta resopló. Podía querer todos los días entrenar junto a su _enemigo, _él era el único que le presentaba una digna batalla, pero de ningún modo lo admitiría. –no hables estupideces Kakaroto. –se puso de pie y se fue.

- Creo que tenemos un gran problema entre manos. –dijo Bulma mientras servía el plato de su amigo en la mesa.

- Cierto. –acotó Videl. Los demás con el ceño fruncido no entendieron de qué hablaban.

- Me pondré a trabajar en ello, quizás tú idea Videl no sea tan descabellada, pero hay que trabajar arduamente para no cometer ningún error.

- ¿De qué hablan? –Gohan preguntó a su esposa.

- Ya hemos tenido muchos problemas, mal entendido y situaciones vergonzosas con la detección del ki. Con Bulma lo hemos hablado durante unas semanas y estuvimos analizando ese brazalete que fabricaron Bra y Trunks. –decía Videl.

Bulma continúo. –Si bien fue un buen invento tiene muchas desventajas, tal invención hace desaparecer el ki por completo y eso no lo queremos. Fabriqué un nuevo brazalete, en donde el ki de cada uno se mantiene de manera baja y constante a pesar de que se incremente, y también que aumente cuando ustedes lo requieran, lo digo en caso de alguna emergencia o algo parecido. Pero… Vegeta se rehusó en usar una cosa así, dijo que jamás lo usaría.

Todos la miraban con atención, mientras ella salió de la cocina y apareció pocos segundos después mostrándoles el invento. –éste es, aunque es solo un prototipo es lo mas parecido a lo que podría ser. –todos miraron el nuevo diseño, era un brazalete plateado con dos pequeñas luces; una roja y otra verde, y la verdad no era muy bonito que digamos. Gohan fue el primero en tomarlo entre sus manos y examinarlo más cuidadosamente.

- Hay un problema. –comentó luego de inspeccionarlo. Bulma lo miró y esperó a que continuara. –No es muy resistente, el material es muy ligero y cualquier golpe con un poco de fuerza desmedida lo haría pedazos.

- Lo sé, y conversando con Videl, llegamos a la conclusión que no serviría, sabiendo muy bien lo bruto que son ustedes. –rió junto a la otra humana presente.

- Y también detectamos que los circuitos se quemarían en contacto con el agua, así que no serviría para sumergirlo, y sabiendo muy bien lo despistados que pueden ser algunos… -miró a Goku que ni siquiera se sintió aludido mientras seguía con su comida. –Goten, Pan… siempre olvidan sus cosas… -Pan frunció el ceño pero con una sonrisa. –no serviría de mucho. –terminó de decir Videl.

- Tampoco se podría ocupar bajo la ducha. –dijo Bulma con una sonrisa pícara. Trunks la miró y se avergonzó igual que Gohan, pero Pan y Videl rieron. –bueno, lo que trato de decir es que todavía me queda un poco por investigar y buscar un modo alternativo de insertar este dispositivo y que no tenga aquellas dificultades.

Siguieron hablando de lo buen invento que sería, no más inspecciones a su vida íntima, no más enredos, no más confusiones, etc, etc. Tenía muchos beneficios. Gohan se mantenía en silencio pensando, recogió nuevamente el brazalete. –Bulma, ¿lo puedes abrir? –le preguntó.

- Claro. –fue hacia un estante de la cocina y buscó una pequeñísima herramienta, tomó el brazalete y lo abrió exponiéndolo sobre la mesa frente a sus ojos.

- Excelente. –fue el primer comentario de Gohan. –mira… -indicó con su dedo una parte interna de aquel aparato. –si solamente esta parte se convirtiera en un chip, ahorrarías mucho espacio, así podrías convertirlo en otra cosa. Un arete por ejemplo. –dijo recordando los aretes de _kaioshin._

- Si… -dijo Bulma mirando su invento.

- No. –de pronto dijo Trunks. Los demás lo miraron. –Yo jamás usaría un arete, sé que Goten tampoco y papá ni hablar. ¿Qué pensarían en el trabajo si me vieran con un arete? –movió su cabeza desechando la idea de inmediato.

- Buen punto. –dijo Gohan. Él tampoco podría usar uno en el trabajo, se vería ridículo… y pensar que uso ese traje de Gran Saiyaman. Sus años de juventud había sido geniales, no habían tantas preocupaciones como ahora.

Su mujer leyéndole la mente, se acercó a él y le susurro al oído. –Gran Saiyaman… -dijo con voz seductora. Gohan volteó su rostro a ella y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un pálido rojo, tratando de ocultarlo a los demás. –Eras tan atractivo en esa época. –él le alzó una ceja. –los sigues siendo. –le sonrió y puso un beso sobre su mejilla.

Los demás estaban atento a lo que Bulma seguía hablando a excepción de Trunks, que miró atentamente a la pareja frente suyo. No cabía duda que Pan se parecía a su madre, tenían los mismos rasgos físicos, aunque Pan siempre se conservó un poco más delgada, gracias a su herencia sayajin y entrenamientos, tenían el mismo color de pelo, la misma forma de ojos, la nariz pequeña y recta, sus labios pequeños pero carnosos.

De pronto su vista se fijó de Videl a Pan, su mirada iba de un lado hacia otro haciendo comparaciones y similitudes entre ellas. Pan siempre lucía grandes camisetas o suéter que ocultaban sus lindos y bien formados pechos al igual que su esbelta cintura. Tal como ahora, llevaba un polerón verde que era tres tallas más grandes que ella junto a unos pequeños short. (*2) Miró a Videl y se fijó en aquella área en forma inconciente. Ella las tenía pechos más pequeños, entonces ¿de quién las heredó? Se quedó pensando ¿quizás de Chichi? Sí, ella podría ser, tenía senos más grandes. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo estaba pensando en estos últimos minutos. ¿los senos de una señora adulta como Chichi, que podría ser su propia madre? Se sintió completamente asqueado, no por ella sino por la imagen de madre. Pronto se sintió avergonzado, había mirado con descaro los pechos de _su suegra. _–_¡Dios! ¿qué me esta pasando?_

Se sintió acalorado, miró las piernas de Pan, le encantaban las piernas de ella, eran tan suaves y largas. Eso era algo bueno de ella, siempre usaba short cortitos mostrándolas. _–¿Cómo se verían con unos zapatos de tacón alto? Más largas, sexy y deseosas aun. –_¡Dios! ¡Como la extrañaba! Sentirla junto a él, compartiendo un lugar cálido junto a ella, tocándola, acariciándola, mirándola. Tomarla de sus caderas y sentarla sobre su regazo mientras sus manos viajaban desde sus muslos hasta su cintura donde siempre se detenía para apretujarla contra su cuerpo. Besar sus labios, sentir su lengua, besar su cuello, sentir su aroma, llegar a sus perfectos senos para admirarlos, tocarlos, besarlos, lamerlos.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a su propia imaginación, detuvo bruscamente todo aquello, no quería encontrarse con una erección frente a su madre, Goku, y sus suegros, sería vergüenza total, pero sus hormonas estaban vuelto locos de deseo por Pan. Estableció su vista en ella y lo estaba mirando mientras todos los demás seguían conversando. Para él no había ruido, su mente, sus oídos, su vista y todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en ella, no existía nada más alrededor, la quería y la quería junto a él ¡ahora!

¿Era normal sentir tanto deseo sexual? Sabía que siempre había sido así de lujurioso. En sus años de juventud siempre andaba de una chica tras otra para satisfacerse, al igual que su amigo Goten. Debía ser algo sayajin, además de ser hombre por supuesto, sabía y tenía más que comprobado la frecuencia de sus padres, el de Vegeta por lo menos, su madre le seguía a la par pese a nos ser más que una humana común y corriente. Le daba asco pensar en aquello, pero era cierto. Luego lo comprobó con Goten y su hermana, podía sentir sus ki cada vez que estaban _juntos_, y no era _poco_, era muy frecuente. Quizás era eso lo que tanto le molestaba a su padre.

Si bien él pensó que había estado bien sexualmente con algunas mujeres, desde que compartió cama con Pan supo todo lo equivocado que había estado por años. Con ninguna mujer en la vida se había sentido así, tan satisfecho de haber estado con ella, pero parecía que todo era peor, sentía más ganas, más deseo por ella, era como una adicción potente. Sabía que ella se sentía igual por él, menos estas últimas semanas en que apenas se veían, todo gracias a esas prácticas que le ofreció aquel profesor. Ocupaban mucho tiempo y dejaban a Pan agotada. Mientras que él no, seguía con el mismo trabajo quizás un poco más, pero los momentos que los compartía con ella habían sido quitado de su lado, ahora los reemplazaba entrenando, adelantando trabajo, conversando con Suzu en la oficina, supervisando el avance de su departamento, y por sobretodo pensando en ella, pensando en qué podría estar haciendo, con quién estaría en esos momentos, y sintiéndose celoso. Celosos de que él, Antoni, compartía más tiempo con ella que él. Saber que pasaba toda la tarde de lunes a sábado junto a él le hervía la sangre de puros celos endemoniados. Pero no había nada que hacer, nada que decir, ella quería hacer eso y él no era quién para impedírselo. Las palabras de su padre todavía estaba presentes en su mente, Antoni estaba haciendo que se convirtiera en un celoso desquiciado. ¿Pero qué podría hacer sin dañar a Pan?

La menor de las mujeres presentes seguía con su vista clavada en Trunks, no sabía que estaba pensando, por un momento creyó que pensaba en ella, por como la miraba, como recorría su cuerpo y esos ojos intensos que atravesaban su alma, pero pronto todo cambió, tenía el rostro como piedra sin ninguna emoción presente, no sabía descífralo, no sabía que pasaba por su mente, la única certeza era que no era bueno, su actitud física lo delataba, estaba tieso, con la espalda erguida sus manos sobre la mesa presionándola con firmeza y sus ojos puesta en ella, pero no observándola del todo.

- Ok, ¿entonces mañana te vengo a dejar los materiales? –preguntó Gohan.

- Sí, mañana mismo podríamos empezar, ¿no, Videl?

- Claro. –le respondió a Bulma. –¿Entonces mañana nos vemos aquí Gohan? –él asintió.

- Ya… -se puso de pie junto a ella. –es hora de irnos. –Pero justo en ese momento en que Gohan y Videl se acercaban a despedirse, Trunks se incorporó también con semblante duro y frío.

Gohan se acercó a él y estiró su mano. –nos vemos. –le dijo.

- Nos vemos Gohan. –el apretón fue fuerte y firme. –igualmente algún día tendremos que hablar. –lo miró a los ojos. Gohan con el rostro serio asintió. Ellos se despidieron y se fueron, Goku hizo lo mismo, ya era hora de ir a buscar a Chichi antes de que lo regañara, dejando solamente a Pan.

Bulma se quedó en silencio percibiendo una leve tensión entre su hijo y Pan. Sin decir una palabra se fue de la cocina dejándolos a solas.

Ella rompió el silencio. –¿estas bien? –caminó hasta a él y se sentó a su lado. Dejó sus manos en su propio regazo y se dedicó a observarlo. Tenía el lado izquierdo del labio inferior hinchado, unas marcas rojas en su cuello y sus manos estaban magulladas. Era lo único visible con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Él la miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. –estoy bien. –respondió.

- ¿Seguro? –esta vez su mano derecha la dejó sobre la pierna izquierda de Trunks. Él asintió y poso su mano sobre la de ella acariciándola con cariño. Pan bostezo y le sonrió. –¿por qué el viernes no llegaste a casa de tu hermana?

Trunks se incomodó con la pregunta, había estado distraído con la cena junto a Suzu pero no se lo diría. –estuve hasta tarde en la oficina. Pensé que Videl te había dicho mi mensaje.

- Sí lo hizo, de hecho al otro día en la mañana. Me dijo que me quede dormida en el living con mi papá y que habías estado llamando así que ella contestó. –Trunks asintió. –¿tuviste alguna reunión? –preguntó.

- No, es solo que me quede hasta más tarde trabajando y olvidé por completo que ese día salías temprano. Lo siento. –tomó su manos con ambas de él.

Ella le sonrió. –bueno, hoy tenemos todo el día. Ya te estaba extrañando. –se acercó a él y dejó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él de inmediato pasó el brazo por su cintura atrayéndola hacia él y con la otra acarició sus cabellos. Pan suspiró y dejó sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿Tienes sueño? –le preguntó con voz baja. Ella negó con la cabeza en silencio y la verdad era que sí se moría de sueño, solo que no quería admitirlo, prefería pasar algo de tiempo junto a él que dormir auque estuviera muy cansada.

Él sin permiso o palabra alguna la alzó en sus brazos y se la llevó hasta el living donde la recostó sobre un sillón y él se sentó a su lado mientras Pan descansaba la cabeza en su regazo. Encendió el televisor y permanecieron en silencio solo con la compañía del otro por unos momentos. Trunks acarició el rostro y cabellos de Pan mientras observaba televisión, después de un rato sintió que estaba un poco helada. –¿tienes frío? –ella asintió con los ojos cerrados, se estaba quedando dormida pese a comenzarse a sentir helada. Cuando él se disponía a incorporarse y buscar alguna manta ella se lo impidió sujetándolo en el mismo lugar.

- No. –le susurró.

- Estas helada Pan. –advirtió.

- Abrázame. –pidió en voz baja mirándolo hacia arriba justo a sus ojos. Él sonrió y se acomodó en el sofá con ella sobre él. Separó sus piernas y ella se amoldó a su cuerpo abrazándolo por los hombros y con la cara en su cuello. Trunks la rodeó por la cintura e hizo cariñitos pasando por su espalda, la cintura, y trasero (*3).

Por fin la sentía junto a él, anhelaba estar así con ella aunque fuera por unos instantes, se sentía relajado y querido. Abrazarla, acariciarla, olerla era exquisito y olvidaba todo problema que pudiera estar en su cabeza. –¿estas cómoda? –le preguntó.

- Sip. –respondió. –muy cómoda. –ella levantó la cabeza para quedar a su altura. Por el momento el sueño se había ido, las suaves caricias por sobre su vestimenta hicieron erizar su piel, más todavía cuando, ahora, él con una sonrisa burlona pasaba sus manos por debajo del polerón, acariciándola con solo la punta de sus dedos, estimulando sus terminaciones nerviosas de la espalda. –¿qué estas haciendo? –susurró con voz muy suave frente a su cara, haciendo que su cálido aliento le llegara.

- Nada. –volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Nada? –ella bajó sus manos entre los dos y las coló por debajo de su camiseta a rayas gris (*4) haciendo movimientos circulares sobre su musculoso pecho. Eso bastó para que Trunks cerrara el espacio entre ellos con un suave beso sobre los labios. Cerraron sus ojos dejándose llevar por las emociones y sensaciones del momento. Sin dejar de besarla subió aquella prenda verde que estorbaba dejando a la vista su hermosa y fina cintura que la apretó con sus manos. Ella soltó una pequeña risita contra sus labios. –me haces cosquillas. –le dijo. Él la calló esta vez con un beso más profundo y apasionado, haciendo a Pan cerrar sus ojos y darle la bienvenida a su dulce, húmeda y deliciosa lengua. Siguieron así por un tiempo bastante prolongado hasta que sin darse cuenta ella se encontraba moviéndose poquito a poquito sobre él, haciéndolo reaccionar. Trunks se encontraba muy deseoso, apretaba su trasero con las manos acercándola a sus caderas, sus respiraciones se hicieron más agitadas, y entrecortadamente le habló.

- No hagas… eso. –dijo con voz ronca. Ella parecía no escucharlo, tenía sus ojos cerrados y continuaba con sus besos sobre su cara, bajando por su garganta donde siempre se detenía por varios momentos y exagerando sus movimientos corporales rozándose contra él. Trunks ya no daba más, se dejó hacer por ella y la tomó con fuerza por las caderas haciéndole notar claramente su bulto en la entrepierna. Ella suspiro de éxtasis contenido, lo deseaba como siempre, era solo que no había tenido tiempo junto a él y últimamente estaba más cansada que nunca, pero tocándolo de esa manera y que él la tocara despertaba sus deseos de estar junto a su hombre.

De un momento a otro él la alzó en sus brazos y se dieron vuelta, ahora él quedando sobre ella. Acarició y besó su pequeño y blanco rostro, sonriendo besó su mentón, su cuello hasta llegar a la incómoda y gruesa prenda. –¿todavía tienes frío? –preguntó pese al rosado de sus mejillas. Ella en silenció negó con la cabeza. Con sus manos subió la prenda hasta mostrar sus pechos cubiertos de un sostén deportivo gris. Se decepcionó un poco, pensaba encontrarse con otra clase de prenda íntima, algo más atrevido y sexy, pero estábamos hablando de Pan, quien siempre prefería la comodidad y utilidad antes de la apariencia. Lo dejó pasar como siempre, eso no terminaba los pensamientos libidinosos con ella. Besó y acarició sus pechos sobre la prenda que los cubría, semanas que no tocaba aquellos lugares. El beso se intensificaba cada vez más a medida que las manos viajaban bajo ella por su espalda llegando lo más abajo que podía alcanzar. Pan se arqueó pegándose contra él tocando su pelvis con la de él. Trunks tuvo que aguantar las ganas de un gruñido que estuvo a punto de salir. Su excitación ya más que preparada se rozaba contra ella haciéndola separarse de su boca y gemir. En esos instantes sus manos la recorrían por completo, quería seguir acariciándola entre sus piernas y oírla gemir más fuerte, como muchas otras veces la había escuchado.

Ella se separó de él. –¿vamos arriba? Tú habitación. –le susurró en el oído.

- No. –fue la respuesta, ella lo miró extrañada. –no podemos seguir. –dijo muy a su pesar. Quería seguir, quería llevarla a su cama y llenarse de ella, pero sabía que no podía.

- ¿Por qué no? –dijo con un puchero.

- Hoy andan todos más pendientes de los ki_, _sobretodo Gohan. –dijo en voz baja.

Ella entendió pero no pensaba rendirse, no ahora, no como la había dejado. –podemos mantener nuestro ki bajo. –le dio solución al problema. Él negó nuevamente. –los brazaletes. –otra alternativa.

- Los tiene mamá en el laboratorio y ahora esta experimentando con ellos. –Pan suspiró resignada.

- Trunks… -le rogó, sabía perfectamente bien como convencerlo. –vamos… ¿sí? nos tenemos que controlar solamente. –él le sonrió y acarició sus mejillas con sus manos, le dio un beso más en la boca e intentó incorporarse, pero ella no se lo permitió y lo mantuvo sobre ella rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos por su cuello, manteniendo su rostro muy junto al de ella.

- Pan… -dijo suavemente.

- No. –dijo con firmeza. –sé que tú también quieres. –le sonrió y abrió sus piernas para rodearlo por sus caderas. Él afirmo ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza y dejó que el peso inferior de su cuerpo cayera por completo en ella.

- Vas a seguir, ¿cierto? –ella asintió. –Ni modo… -dijo antes de volver a besarla. No había vuelta atrás, su excitación estaba en su máximo esplendor y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Entre besos fuertes, intensos y cargados de pasión Trunks desabrochó el short de Pan, luego subió sus manos por su vientre y siguió más arriba acariciando los dos montículos que tenía en frente, hizo a un lado la tela y acarició la suave y tersa piel de sus senos, haciendo su pecho subir y bajar con las respiraciones agitadas. Pan tenía sus manos puestas con firmeza en cada hombro, enterrando sus cortas uñas en la dura piel de su espalda.

- Tru… -las palabras quedaron suspendidas cuando él lamió y chupó las partes más sensibles de aquellas colinas. Estaba hirviendo, sus hormonas femeninas pedían a gritos más de él, mucho más.

- Hueles tan bien… -dijo susurrando contra su pecho. Sus pequeños gemidos, que trataba de ocultar inútilmente, su olor, su sabor lo estaba volviendo loco de ardor. Se separó un poco de ella para mirar su carita enrojecida, le encantaba verla de esa manera. Se acercó a su rostro y le dio un nuevo beso, esta vez más salvaje y sin cuidado. Pan respondió de la misma forma, enredando sus dedos en el cabello violeta tirando de él en forma inconciente. Trunks trataba de controlarse y pensar aunque fuera un par de segundos con claridad y así tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su cuarto, pero los movimientos de ella y sus ansias no hacían más que desesperarlo.

Un nuevo sonido gutural se escapaba de su garganta cuando ella inesperadamente acarició su entrepierna por sobre el pantalón excitándolo aun más.

Era definitivo, ella lo volvía loco. Trataba de controlarse pero parecía imposible, su olor, sus caricias, sus casi sordos gemidos, su suavidad no le permitían pensar en nada. Miró sus ojos que ahora estaban abiertos mientras lo acariciaba allí abajo, la tomó del cuello y la besó con pasión.

Contra esta mujer no había caso, siempre se salía con la suya. En esos momentos de calor entre sus cuerpos lo único que deseaba hacer era bajarse los pantalones y tomarla ahí mismo, pero sabía lo peligroso que podía ser. Estaban en el living principal de la casa, sus padres andaban por ahí merodeando. Solo un segundo bastó para saber donde estaban, Bulma en el laboratorio y Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad. Pero había otro problema, su hermana siempre aparecía cualquier día en casa junto a Goten, no sabía si hoy vendría, pero de hacerlo ahora se encontraría con una caliente sorpresa al atravesar la puerta y entrar a la casa. Todo aquello parecía elevar aun más la calentura, le daba esa sazón de adrenalina y parecía más divertido, más excitante.

_- Cálmate…_ -decía su mente en medio del éxtasis. –_¡Al carajo la calma! –_iba a hacer el amor allí y no se iba a detener.

Con su short abierto deslizó una mano en la parte de atrás, sin dejar de besarla, hasta sentir con sus dedos su trasero firme y suave. Pan reprimió un gemido más arqueándose contra él, aprovechando ese momento tomó aquel short de mezclilla y lo tiró hacia abajo dejándolo a medio camino de sus piernas justo arriba de sus rodillas. Volvió a aquella zona haciendo a un lado sus braguitas y la acarició entre las piernas. Estaba completamente excitada y solo acababa de empezar. Comenzó a tocarla con suavidad haciendo a Pan suspirar.

- Trunk… -trató de hablar pero parecía imposible, abrió sus ojos y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Aun estaban en medio del living y se sintió nerviosa. No quería que nadie la viera así, no con su cara sonrojada, sus short a medio muslo y él acariciándola allí abajo en medio del calor y la pasión. Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de sus labios, lo único que podía hacer era respirar una y otra vez.

- Baja tu ki… -le susurró en el oído. Ella asintió suavemente con su cabeza, obedeciéndolo y controlándose. Trunks la miró observó como ella tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y se mordía los labios. Esa imagen provocó una y mil emociones más gratificantes aun, apretó los dientes y salió un extraño gruñido de su garganta. Se veía sexy, hermosa, acalorada, roja, caliente y miles de palabras más que no podían expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. –No tienes idea de lo mucho ansiaba tenerte así. –confesó con voz ronca contra sus labios.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Es idea mía o hace calor aquí? jajjaja :O sorry! Se me hizo largo el capítulo así que esta continuación del Lemmon viene en el siguiente capitulo xD Lo sientooooo! En el próximo se los juro!

Les agradezco a todos y cada uno de los lindos reviews. Los leo todos! Y me encantan! Sé que no les he podido responder pero estoy muy atareada, lo siento =(

Gracias a los que siempre me siguen, los adoro! También a los que recién han llegado, muchas muchas muchas gracias por su reviews! Los quiero, los adoro, los TODO! jajaja

* * *

><p>Un beso y un abrazo a todos! Muack! =*<p>

**_Kattie.-_**

_18 - 04 - 2012 _


	8. Bella durmiente

_En que quedamos? Ah! sí! en que Trunks y Pan estaban un poquito cariñosos en el sofá, cierto? Bueno… sigo, agregue al principio una buena parte del capítulo anterior para que no pierda continuidad, ok?_

_Espero lo disfruten, sobretodo a los que les gusta la Lemmonada aunque ésta no refresca mucho que digamos xD jajaja_

* * *

><p><strong>SENTIR <strong>

**Capítulo 8: "Bella durmiente"**

* * *

><p>Por fin la sentía junto a él, anhelaba estar así con ella aunque fuera por unos instantes, se sentía relajado y querido. Abrazarla, acariciarla, olerla era exquisito y olvidaba todo problema que pudiera estar en su cabeza. –¿estas cómoda? –le preguntó.<p>

- Sip. –respondió. –muy cómoda. –ella levantó la cabeza para quedar a su altura. Por el momento el sueño se había ido, las suaves caricias por sobre su vestimenta hicieron erizar su piel, más todavía cuando, ahora, él con una sonrisa burlona pasaba sus manos por debajo del polerón, acariciándola con solo la punta de sus dedos, estimulando sus terminaciones nerviosas de la espalda. –¿qué estas haciendo? –susurró con voz muy suave frente a su cara, haciendo que su cálido aliento le llegara.

- Nada. –volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Nada? –ella bajó sus manos entre los dos y las coló por debajo de su camiseta a rayas gris (*4) haciendo movimientos circulares sobre su musculoso pecho. Eso bastó para que Trunks cerrara el espacio entre ellos con un suave beso sobre los labios. Cerraron sus ojos dejándose llevar por las emociones y sensaciones del momento. Sin dejar de besarla subió aquella prenda verde que estorbaba dejando a la vista su hermosa y fina cintura que la apretó con sus manos. Ella soltó una pequeña risita contra sus labios. –me haces cosquillas. –le dijo. Él la calló esta vez con un beso más profundo y apasionado, haciendo a Pan cerrar sus ojos y darle la bienvenida a su dulce, húmeda y deliciosa lengua. Siguieron así por un tiempo bastante prolongado hasta que sin darse cuenta ella se encontraba moviéndose poquito a poquito sobre él, haciéndolo reaccionar. Trunks se encontraba muy deseoso, apretaba su trasero con las manos acercándola a sus caderas, sus respiraciones se hicieron más agitadas, y entrecortadamente le habló.

- No hagas… eso. –dijo con voz ronca. Ella parecía no escucharlo, tenía sus ojos cerrados y continuaba con sus besos sobre su cara, bajando por su garganta donde siempre se detenía por varios momentos y exagerando sus movimientos corporales rozándose contra él. Trunks ya no daba más, se dejó hacer por ella y la tomó con fuerza por las caderas haciéndole notar claramente su bulto en la entrepierna. Ella suspiro de éxtasis contenido, lo deseaba como siempre, era solo que no había tenido tiempo junto a él y últimamente estaba más cansada que nunca, pero tocándolo de esa manera y que él la tocara despertaba sus deseos de estar junto a su hombre.

De un momento a otro él la alzó en sus brazos y se dieron vuelta, ahora él quedando sobre ella. Acarició y besó su pequeño y blanco rostro, sonriendo besó su mentón, su cuello hasta llegar a la incómoda y gruesa prenda. –¿todavía tienes frío? –preguntó pese al rosado de sus mejillas. Ella en silenció negó con la cabeza. Con sus manos subió la prenda hasta mostrar sus pechos cubiertos de un sostén deportivo gris. Se decepcionó un poco, pensaba encontrarse con otra clase de prenda íntima, algo más atrevido y sexy, pero estábamos hablando de Pan, quien siempre prefería la comodidad y utilidad antes de la apariencia. Lo dejó pasar como siempre, eso no terminaba los pensamientos libidinosos con ella. Besó y acarició sus pechos sobre la prenda que los cubría, semanas que no tocaba aquellos lugares. El beso se intensificaba cada vez más a medida que las manos viajaban bajo ella por su espalda llegando lo más abajo que podía alcanzar. Pan se arqueó pegándose contra él tocando su pelvis con la de él. Trunks tuvo que aguantar las ganas de un gruñido que estuvo a punto de salir. Su excitación ya más que preparada se rozaba contra ella haciéndola separarse de su boca y gemir. En esos instantes sus manos la recorrían por completo, quería seguir acariciándola entre sus piernas y oírla gemir más fuerte, como muchas otras veces la había escuchado.

Ella se separó de él. –¿vamos arriba? Tú habitación. –le susurró en el oído.

- No. –fue la respuesta, ella lo miró extrañada. –no podemos seguir. –dijo muy a su pesar. Quería seguir, quería llevarla a su cama y llenarse de ella, pero sabía que no podía.

- ¿Por qué no? –dijo con un puchero.

- Hoy andan todos más pendientes de los ki_, _sobretodo Gohan. –dijo en voz baja.

Ella entendió pero no pensaba rendirse, no ahora, no como la había dejado. –podemos mantener nuestro ki bajo. –le dio solución al problema. Él negó nuevamente. –los brazaletes. –otra alternativa.

- Los tiene mamá en el laboratorio y ahora esta experimentando con ellos. –Pan suspiró resignada.

- Trunks… -le rogó, sabía perfectamente bien como convencerlo. –vamos… ¿sí? nos tenemos que controlar solamente. –él le sonrió y acarició sus mejillas con sus manos, le dio un beso más en la boca e intentó incorporarse, pero ella no se lo permitió y lo mantuvo sobre ella rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos por su cuello, manteniendo su rostro muy junto al de ella.

- Pan… -dijo suavemente.

- No. –dijo con firmeza. –sé que tú también quieres. –le sonrió y abrió sus piernas para rodearlo por sus caderas. Él afirmo ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza y dejó que el peso inferior de su cuerpo cayera por completo en ella.

- Vas a seguir, ¿cierto? –ella asintió. –Tan testaruda… ni modo… -dijo antes de volver a besarla. No había vuelta atrás, su excitación estaba en su máximo esplendor y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Entre besos fuertes, intensos y cargados de pasión Trunks desabrochó el short de Pan, luego subió sus manos por su vientre y siguió más arriba acariciando los dos montículos que tenía en frente, hizo a un lado la tela y acarició la suave y tersa piel de sus senos, haciendo su pecho subir y bajar con las respiraciones agitadas. Pan tenía sus manos puestas con firmeza en cada hombro, enterrando sus cortas uñas en la dura piel de su espalda.

- Tru… -las palabras quedaron suspendidas cuando él lamió y chupó las partes más sensibles de aquellas colinas. Estaba hirviendo, sus hormonas femeninas pedían a gritos más de él, mucho más.

- Hueles tan bien… -dijo susurrando contra su pecho. Sus pequeños gemidos, que trataba de ocultar inútilmente, su olor, su sabor lo estaba volviendo loco de ardor. Se separó un poco de ella para mirar su carita enrojecida, le encantaba verla de esa manera. Se acercó a su rostro y le dio un nuevo beso, esta vez más salvaje y sin cuidado. Pan respondió de la misma forma, enredando sus dedos en el cabello violeta tirando de él en forma inconciente. Trunks trataba de controlarse y pensar aunque fuera un par de segundos con claridad y así tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su cuarto, pero los movimientos de ella y sus ansias no hacían más que desesperarlo.

Un nuevo sonido gutural se escapaba de su garganta cuando ella inesperadamente acarició su entrepierna por sobre el pantalón excitándolo aun más.

Era definitivo, ella lo volvía loco. Trataba de controlarse pero parecía imposible, su olor, sus caricias, sus casi sordos gemidos, su suavidad no le permitían pensar en nada. Miró sus ojos que ahora estaban abiertos mientras lo acariciaba allí abajo, la tomó del cuello y la besó con pasión.

Contra esta mujer no había caso, siempre se salía con la suya. En esos momentos de calor entre sus cuerpos lo único que deseaba hacer era bajarse los pantalones y tomarla ahí mismo, pero sabía lo peligroso que podía ser. Estaban en el living principal de la casa, sus padres andaban por ahí merodeando. Solo un segundo bastó para saber donde estaban, Bulma en el laboratorio y Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad. Pero había otro problema, su hermana siempre aparecía cualquier día en casa junto a Goten, no sabía si hoy vendría, pero de hacerlo ahora se encontraría con una caliente sorpresa al atravesar la puerta y entrar a la casa. Todo aquello parecía elevar aun más la calentura, le daba esa sazón de adrenalina y parecía más divertido, más excitante.

_- Cálmate…_ -decía su mente en medio del éxtasis. –_¡Al carajo la calma! –_iba a hacer el amor allí y no se iba a detener.

Con su short abierto deslizó una mano en la parte de atrás, sin dejar de besarla, hasta sentir con sus dedos su trasero firme y suave. Pan reprimió un gemido más arqueándose contra él, aprovechando ese momento tomó aquel short de mezclilla y lo tiró hacia abajo dejándolo a medio camino de sus piernas justo arriba de sus rodillas. Volvió a aquella zona haciendo a un lado sus braguitas y la acarició entre las piernas. Estaba completamente excitada y solo acababa de empezar. Comenzó a tocarla con suavidad haciendo a Pan suspirar.

- Trunk… -trató de hablar pero parecía imposible, abrió sus ojos y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Aun estaban en medio del living y se sintió nerviosa. No quería que nadie la viera así, no con su cara sonrojada, sus short a medio muslo y él acariciándola allí abajo en medio del calor y la pasión. Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de sus labios, lo único que podía hacer era respirar una y otra vez.

- Baja tu ki… -le susurró en el oído. Ella asintió suavemente con su cabeza, obedeciéndolo y controlándose. Trunks la miró observó como ella tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y se mordía los labios. Esa imagen provocó una y mil emociones más gratificantes aun, apretó los dientes y salió un extraño gruñido de su garganta. Se veía sexy, hermosa, acalorada, roja, caliente y miles de palabras más que no podían expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. –No tienes idea de lo mucho que ansiaba tenerte así. –confesó con voz ronca contra sus labios.

_Continuará…_

Ella pasó su lengua por su labio inferior volviéndolo a morder debido a las sensaciones que Trunks le provocaba con su mano allí abajo. Él solo se dedicaba a observarla, ver como su cara cambiaba con cada uno de sus toques, ella se removía bajo él, haciéndola respirar cada vez más entrecortadamente. Gruñó una vez más, esta vez contra sus labios que besaba eufóricamente, la misma mano que se encontraba allí abajo se deslizó hacia fuera con la intención de deshacerse de una vez por todas de esa incómoda prenda que lo separaba. Pero con el ritmo acelerado lo tomó con sus dedos y lo hizo tiras. –_Contrólate, contrólate…_ -decía su cabeza.

Cuando Pan sintió que él tiró de sus bragas sonrió en medio del beso y abrió sus ojos, subió una mano y acarició su mandíbula. –te quiero… -le dijo son suavidad rozando sus labios contra los de él. Gruñó una vez más tomando con posesión su cintura antes de volver a besarla. Ella soltó un pequeño quejido haciendo que él se alejara asustado, se aterró de haberla lastimado, quitó las manos de su cintura y la inspeccionó cuidadosamente. Observó marcas rojas por la presión ejercida pero nada más. –estoy bien… sólo… más suave. –le sonrió.

Su olor se hizo más adictivo, parecía que sus feromonas inundaban la habitación haciéndolo recordar como había sido suya las veces anteriores. Se alejó otra vez para complacer su vista con el hermoso cuerpo medio desnudo bajo él. Era hermosa, tan perfecta para sus ojos, sus hombros pequeños, sus brazos delgados y tonificados, sus pechos redondos y suaves, su estómago plano y más abajo el paraíso que lo esperaba a solo segundos de hacerlo completamente suyo. Uno de sus dedos se acercó la protuberancia rosada de uno de sus senos con el cual jugó por unos segundos haciéndolo erguirse con su contacto.

Pan cerró sus ojos, no podía soportar más sus insinuaciones sin llegar al acto mismo. Dejó sus manos acariciar la fuerte espalda rozándolo con sus uñas hasta llegar a su trasero, allí abrió los ojos y sonrió seductoramente. Empujó su pecho y se incorporó junto a él, los dos quedaron sentados, él sobre sus rodillas y ella con las piernas sobre él. Así ella besó su cuello mientras sus manos desabrochaban audazmente su pantalón.

Todos sus movimientos los encontraba tan eróticos en aquellos momentos, que le daba escalofríos por la espalda, le encantaba esas sensaciones y sólo las obtenía estando junto a ella. Llevó sus dos manos a sus pechos y los masajeó ferozmente, trataba de hacerlo más calmadamente, más despacio, más suave, pero le costaba un terrible trabajo contenerse más de lo que ya lo hacia.

Pan seguía besándolo en el cuello y mandíbula, tratando de bajar sus pantalones, pero la posición en que él se encontraba no podía lograrlo, provocando algunos gruñidos de descontento.

Trunks rió con sus intentos fracasados de quitárselos, ella era tan transparente cuando algo le molestaba y no trataba de ocultarlo. Se afirmó de sus rodillas y se levantó un poco para facilitarle el trabajo. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver su rostro enrojecido cuando ella miró su parte más masculina. Habían intimado muchas veces antes pero siempre parecía sorprendida cuando lo miraba, y eso le encantaba. Su rostro sonreía con malicia y se veía tan excitada como él. Trunks acarició los costados de sus muslos, su piel era tan suave y embriagadora que no podía cansarse de ella. Quería arrancarle toda la ropa y verla completamente desnuda frente a él, pero no podía, no cuando se encontraban en el sofá del living en medio de la tarde. El poco autocontrol que tenía se fue al demonio cuando ella tocó su erección con sus calidas manos, sonreía mientras lo besaba suavemente en los labios. Estaba tan, tan excitado que sentía que iba a explotar ahí mismo, tomó sus muñecas y la alejó de esa zona. Ella lo miró extrañada. –si sigues así voy a terminar. –le dijo con voz ronca. –y no creo que quieras eso. –respiró hondamente tratando de contenerse. Ella no dijo nada y se dejó hacer cuando él de nuevo la dejó suavemente recostada en el sillón. Su short estaba en medio de sus piernas estorbando que ella se abriera para él, se lo bajó suavemente y quedó atorado en una de sus zapatillas, lo tiró esta vez con más fuerza.

- No… -dijo ella deteniéndolo. –lo harás pedazos. –le advirtió y Trunks sonrió con pena. –quita mi zapatilla. –Trunks obedeciendo cada una de sus palabras desabrochó la zapatilla y se la quitó, así el short se deslizo fuera de ella y lo dejó en el suelo al lado del sofá. Ella se incorporó y le besó el fuerte pecho, Trunks soltó un quejido sintiendo la cálida lengua rozarle su piel. –eres tan perfecto… -le habló antes de seguir sus besos húmedos hasta llegar a su boca.

Trunks la sostuvo por la cintura y se fue inclinando junto a ella hasta quedar recostados sobre el sillón. Siguieron besándose y él para no dañarla alejó una mano y la dejó arriba de la cabeza de Pan sosteniendo el brazo del sillón, necesitaba apretar algo con fuerzas y con ganas, pero no sería ella, podía quebrarle una costilla o un brazo y eso no lo quería. No podía concentrarse más que en el placer que ella le otorgaba con cada toque, el sentirla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo creaba fricción entre sus cuerpo y la maldita excitación seguía creciendo a más no poder. Abrió más su boca para llenarla, metió su lengua y la saboreo entera. Ya no podía aguantar más. Alejó su cabeza de ella cortando el beso momentáneamente mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas penetrándola poco a poco. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en su espalda apretándolo con fuerza. Sentía que ella movía levemente sus caderas contra él, incitándolo a continuar más profundamente, al no poder controlarse no se hizo esperar más y con el brazo desocupado lo pasó bajo la cintura de ella y la sostuvo así penetrándola por completo.

Pan gimió y el sonido retumbó por la habitación, él se vio en la obligación de quitar su mano izquierda que apretaba contra el sillón para trasladarla a su boca tapándola para que no hiciera más ruido, una vez que calló la retiró y la dejó donde había estado momentos antes. Pan dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo la blanca y delicada piel de su cuello que él besó, lamió y quiso morder pero se retuvo aunque de ganas se moría.

No estaba seguro de cuál era la diferencia de ahora con las veces pasadas. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba más estimulado y más erotizado que otras veces. Siguió arremetiendo contra Pan en cada una de sus embestidas sintiendo más placer en cada una que pasaba. Su brazo derecho la sostenía contra él, apretándola y sintiéndola al mismo tiempo que estaba pendiente de cualquier percance a su alrededor, alerta a su alrededor pues seguían haciendo el amor en medio del living de la casa a plena luz del día. Si alguien pudiera verlos reiría o se avergonzaría, ella con sus prendas arriba de sus pechos exponiéndolos a la vista y en la parte inferior; su pie izquierdo con un calcetín corto y zapatilla levantada sobre la cadera de Trunks, mientras que la otra solo con el calcetín y la pierna colgando fuera del sofá. Y él con la camiseta subida exponiendo su pecho, y abajo con los pantalones a media pierna mostrando su trasero blanco.

Seguían gozando uno del otro y del increíble éxtasis del momento cuando Pan saltó y Trunks exclamó. -!Mierda! -Ambos saltaron del susto cuando el timbre del teléfono retumbó por la casa avisando de una llamada. Los dos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos con sus caras reflejando pánico de ser encontrados, pero nada pasó. Ella suspiró de alivió y él sonrió. -¿susto? -dijo divertido.

- !Oh cállate! -dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me callaré solo porque no pienso detenerme ahora. -dijo con una sonrisa torcida cuando ella se removió bajo él produciendo un pequeño lapsus de placer explosivo en su miembro. En seguida la sonrisas se borraron y sus rostros se endurecieron al seguir su actividad sexual.

Se sentían conectados en cuerpo y alma, podía escuchar claramente el corazón desbocado de Pan que latía fuerte y rápidamente con cada vaivén. Siguieron así por un tiempo bastante prolongado, haciendo a sus cuerpos transpirar de calor producido por ellos mismos y por la ropa puesta que seguía en ellos. Podía escuchar los susurros de Pan diciendo su nombre en su oído y cada una de las respiraciones fuertes y entrecortadas haciendo que sus caderas se movieran con un ritmo más frenético y rápido. Las inhalaciones cada vez mas rápidas de ellas le indicaban que estaba cerca de su culmine. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su suave cadera y la sostuvo con fuerza mientras instintivamente empujaba en ella hasta que por fin sintió como ella apretaba su miembro, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y ahogó un grito mordiéndolo en el hombro. Desaceleró y esperó que dejara de temblar bajo su cuerpo. Volvió a apretar el brazo del sillón aguantando las ganas de penetrarla con demasiada fuerza, él no terminaba, estaba cerca pero estaba muy deseoso de ella y temía dañarla. Por lo tanto se limitó a apretar con fuerzas aquel sillón haciéndolo crujir pero sin darle importancia ya que estaba mas concentrado en observar la cara de placer de su pareja. Continuó con sus arremetidas, esta vez más contenido, suave pero con un ritmo acelerado hasta que se vació en ella. Su propia respiración estaba acelerada, afirmo ambas manos a sus costados hasta calmarse y no aplastar con su peso a la mujer bajo él.

Pan suspiró y se hizo a un lado dejando espacio para él. Trunks se acomodó y la llevó a ella sobre su pecho pues su peso no era nada más que una pluma para él. Ella se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo y él la abrazó con fuerza. Pan suspiró una vez más y le regaló una sonrisa placentera, él le acarició una mejilla y la besó suavemente sobre los labios. –No te imaginas cuanto te amo. –ella le dijo suavemente.

- Y yo a ti hermosa. –le respondió. Ella le sonrió y acomodó su cabeza en su pecho descansando. Estuvieron así solo un par de minutos tratando de recuperarse de la reacción física que habían tenido momentos atrás, pero Pan parecía cada vez mas relajada, acarició su rostro y se percató que se estaba quedando dormida. –Pan… -le habló y ella murmuró un qué desganado. –No te quedes dormida. –pero ella no contestó. Levantó un poco su pecho y la observó, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y su respiración estaba cada vez más calma. –Pan… -habló una vez más.

- ¿Mmm? –contestó sin abrir sus ojos. Él resopló y se incorporó cuidadosamente sin molestarla, la dejo sobre el sillón y él de pie a su lado, se subió su ropa interior y su pantalón, luego bajó el polerón verde de Pan para taparla y buscó en el suelo el short. Quiso ponérselo pero la despertaría, así que se quitó su camiseta y con ella cubrió la parte íntima del cuerpo de su mujer y parte de sus piernas. No sabía si alguien podía entrar y verla así, optó que era mejor taparla con algo. Buscó el short y la zapatilla, luego la tomó en brazos llevándosela a su habitación para que descansara.

Una vez allí, la depositó suavemente bajo las sábanas y se sentó a su lado unos instantes observándola. Parecía una niñita acurrucada en forma fetal en su cama, estaba con el pelo pegado en su frente debido a la transpiración de hace momentos atrás. Se acercó más a ella y le despejó la cara acomodando aquellos mechones de cabello negro tras su oreja. Ella respiraba delicadamente y con calma, se acercó a su cuello y aspiró su rico aroma, besó suavemente sus labios sin despertarla y se alejó caminando a su cuarto de baño para una buena ducha.

…

- ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó al verlo subir las escaleras en cuanto llegaron a la casa.

- Me voy a cambiar ropa. –contestó y salió disparado hacia arriba. Videl frunció el ceño. Este último par de días su esposo andaba un tanto extraño. Pensó por unos instantes pero nada llegó a su cabeza en aquellos instantes. Subió las escaleras y lo buscó. Entró a su habitación y allí lo encontró cambiándose. –¿Vas a entrenar? –le preguntó cuando observó que se cambiaba a un traje azul.

- Si. –le contestó sin mirarla, terminando con sus botas. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño. Videl se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirando a Gohan. Él se cepillo los dientes y luego mojó su cara, la secó con la toalla y salió de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? –le preguntó antes de que saliera de la habitación. Gohan se dio la vuelta y la miró.

Tomó unas bocanadas de aire. –Trunks vino a hablar conmigo. –respondió.

- Lo sé.

- Y no tienes idea de las ganas que tuve de golpearlo hasta matarlo. –admitió con vergüenza mirando el suelo.

Ella se incorporó y se acercó a él, con una mano acarició su mejilla sonriendo. –bien hecho mi amor. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Bien hecho? –él se alejó un paso de ella. –Bien hecho… ¿de las ganas que tuve de matarlo con mis propias manos? –preguntó sorprendido.

- No… -dijo suavemente acortando la distancia. –te controlaste y no le hiciste nada, Gohan. Aun cuando tuviste la oportunidad, se encontraban solos, pudiste haberlo matado en menos de 5 minutos pero no lo hiciste. –le sonrió una vez más. Se acercó lo suficiente a su rostro y de puntitas le habló rozando sus labios. –eres una buena persona, nunca lo olvides. –rodeo sus brazos a su cuello y él instintivamente la rodeo por la cintura. –es una de las tantas cosas que amo de ti. –lo besó suavemente y se alejó otra vez. –sé cuanto te preocupas y amas a Pan, y por lo mismo te amo más al darte cuenta lo mucho que él significa para nuestra hija. –él le sonrió tímidamente, la levantó para que quedara a su altura y la besó con dulzura.

- Gracias por apoyarme y entenderme cariño. –le dijo cuando terminó con su beso. –gracias por amarme, quererme y preocuparte. A Pan y a ti las amo más que a mi propia vida. –le dijo con voz muy baja. –daría lo que fuera por verlas felices, haría todo y a la vez nada para ver sus sonrisas, es por eso que no le hice nada a Trunks. Ahora entiendo todo lo que él significa para ella, porque es lo mismo que yo siento por ti. –finalizó.

Videl con una sonrisa triste, lo besó suavemente mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban a través de sus mejillas. Gohan se detuvo de inmediato al sentir las gotas en su propia cara. –¿Dije algo malo? –le preguntó con preocupación. Ella en silenció negó con la cabeza mientras él la soltaba y la dejaba con sus pies en el suelo. Videl limpió sus mejillas húmedas.

- Estoy bien. –le sonrió. –son lágrimas de felicidad… -admitió con sus pómulos rojos. –es que me haces tan feliz, Gohan… te amo demasiado.

Él se acercó a ella y con ambas manos sostuvo su cabeza dirigiéndola hacia él. –y yo a ti. –un beso más y ambos sonrieron contentos. –ahora no quiero dejarte… -admitió sin querer soltarla.

- Ve, sé que quieres ir a entrenar y así no matar a Trunks. –contuvo una risita.

Él asintió con cara de diversión. –que bien me conoces… -se acercó una última vez para un corto beso. –regresaré al anochecer, ¿esta bien?

Ella asintió. –te esperaré con la cena.

Gohan se alejó y caminó hasta la puerta cuando escuchó a Videl una vez más.

- y espero que llegues con el postre. –finalizó, le sonrió y se fue a su cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejando a un Gohan como estatua en el umbral de la puerta con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Videl siempre era más atrevida que él en ciertas situaciones. Él siempre ha sido algo tímido en cuanto a relaciones íntimas, igual que en la juventud. Si no hubiera sido por ella, quizás esta relación no hubiera existido ya que Videl fue la que tomó el primer paso en acercársele. Sonriendo como tonto se fue de la casa en busca de su padre y así un buen y agotador entrenamientos en los bosques.

…

- Pan. –las palabras las escuchaba muy lejanas, no sabían de donde provenían. –Pan… -un susurró en su oído derecho la hizo estremecer. –Pan, despierta. –ese aroma, ese tan conocido y amado aroma hizo abrir lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con otros azules frente a ella. –Bella durmiente no se compara nada a ti. –dijo con diversión. Pestañeó varias veces para despertar. –Quizás un beso haga más efecto. –volvió a sonreír. Se acercó a ella y depositó un suave y lento beso sobre sus enrojecidos labios. –¿ahí si? –dijo y ella sonrió sin decir una palabra. –parece que no. –se recostó a su lado y se metió bajo las sábanas. La abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. –¿vas a despertar? –le susurró en el oído. Ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos y sonrió aun medio dormida. Bajó su mano desde la cintura y notó que estaba desvestida en la parte inferior. Se tensó al sentir su piel desnuda, eso no hacía más que alentarlo a continuar y excitarse. Deslizó su mano hacia atrás apretando suavemente su trasero y le sonrió. –despierta, si no quieres que te castigue… niña traviesa. –le dijo con voz ronca comenzando a estimularse.

Ella abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida con sus palabras, _niña traviesa_… le sonó tan pervertido y caliente a la vez. Se acercó a él y lo rodeó de brazos y piernas. Él se tensó aun más. Se alejó de ella, si continuaba así no saldría de la habitación en un par de horas más.

- ¡Trunks! –escuchó el grito de su madre proveniente de las escaleras.

- ¡Ya voy! –gritó entre enojado y excitado.

A regañadientes se alejó de ella, no sin antes palmear su trasero desnudo. –levántate. –le dijo antes de incorporarse y estar de pie al lado de la cama.

- ¡Hey! –dijo fingiendo enojo.

Él rió. –en serio… levántate.

- No quiero, tengo sueño. –dijo como una niña.

- Nos están esperando para cenar. Será mejor que bajes luego si no quieres que mamá o Bra vengan en tu búsqueda y te encuentren así. –dijo con diversión.

- Esta bien, esta bien. –dijo a regañadientes.

Trunks se fue y Pan se levantó para ir al baño y darse una rápida ducha de cuerpo. Se hizo una coleta en el cabello para estar un poco más ordenada y por último se puso el short, sin bragas para su incomodidad, sus zapatillas y salió.

- Ya estaba bueno que llegaras. Has dormido todo el día. –alegó Bra sentada junto a Goten en la mesa. Trunks y Bulma, quien ésta última estaba cargando a Geko en brazos, también estaban allí, solo faltaba Vegeta.

- Lo siento, es que estaba cansada y necesito dormir unas horas más. –se sentó al lado de Trunks.

Pronto llego Vegeta y cenaron en familia. Geko aun en brazos de su abuela materna gritaba y reía golpeando un tenedor en la mesa. Todos observaban, reían y comían.

- Mamá prefiero seguir conversando en el living. –comentó Bra mirando atentamente a su hijo. –me pone un poco histérica ver como mi bebé gatea sobre la mesa.

- No se caerá. –dijo Trunks también atento a su sobrino.

- Aún así, prefiero que este sobre la alfombra. –miró a Goten que asintió.

El padre tomó a su hijo en brazos y todos lo siguieron hasta el living para seguir charlando. Inclusive Vegeta, cosa que a todos les sorprendió.

Bulma se sentó en un sillón sola; Trunks, Bra y Pan en otro más grande; Goten sentado en el suelo sobre la alfombra con su hijo mientras lo vigilaba al verlo gatear; y Vegeta de pie a un lado de Bulma.

Trunks miró a su padre, le parecía un tanto extraño que no se hubiera mandado a cambiar en cuanto terminó su cena. Luego miró a su madre y ella entendiéndolo le sonrió despreocupadamente y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. –_quizás es por Geko… _-pensó.

- ¿Por eso Geko tiene esa marquita roja en la frente? –preguntó Bulma mirando a su hija.

Bra intervino. –le dije a Goten que tuviera cuidado con los utensilios de cocina.

- Lo sé, lo sé… no tienes para que seguir regañándome. –contestó Goten.

- Al menos ya sabes que es cabeza dura. –comentó con diversión Trunks.

- Sí, su cuerpo se esta desarrollando como un sayajin. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro bebé estaría con un tremendo corte en la frente. –dijo Bulma fijándose en una pequeña línea roja en la frente de su nieto. –deberán tener más cuidado, Geko esta en la edad de querer tomar con sus manos todo lo que esta a su alcance. Muy sayajin y resistente podrá ser, pero hay que estar pendiente de él. ¿Y qué pasa con sus juguetes? –preguntó.

- Ya nada le entretiene. –dijo Bra. –tiene cientos, pero los ocupa solo unos minutos y luego los deja de lado. Parece que siempre anda en busca del peligro.

- El otro día lo perdimos de vista solo unos segundos y ya estaba subiendo el primer escalón al segundo piso. –dijo Goten.

- ¡Babaaaa!… -decía Geko arrastrando con sus manos la mesa de centro del living.

- ¿Lo ven? –dijo Bra apuntando hacia su hijo. Todos observaron la fuerza que tenía el niño para poder arrastrar la mesa siendo solo un bebé. –Goten, quítalo de ahí. –ordenó.

- Déjalo. –mandó Vegeta. Todos lo miraron. –él mocoso es un sayajin. –comentó y todos pusieron cara de obviedad a sus palabras. –necesita gastar energías en algo, ustedes y sus inútiles juguetes no sirven de nada.

Todos se dedicaron a seguir mirando al bebé en el suelo y su cara enrojecida tratando de mover aun más la mesa. El niño frunció el ceño y luego de un grito ahogado con la mandíbula apretada logró correr la mesa medio metro. Los presenten se quedaron sorprendidos ya que la mesita era de piedra y vidrio, un tanto pesada para cualquier humano, no para Geko. En cambio Vegeta sonreía de medio lado.

- ¡Yaiiiiaaaaaiiaaa! –gritaba de alegría el menor de la familia mostrando sus encías rosadas. Todos sonrieron también.

Goten se acercó a él tomándolo en brazos y subiéndolo por arriba de su cabeza. –estas cada día mas fuerte Geko. –dijo con orgullo mientras su esposa los miraba con alegría impresa en su sonrisa de madre.

Continuaron conversando acerca de las últimas travesuras de Geko mientras él seguía gateando por aquí y por allá, siempre bajo la observación de todos.

- ¡Ay! –se quejó Bulma mirando a sus pies. Su nieto estaba sentado justo en sus pies con algo en la mano golpeando su pierna.

- Geko, no. –dijo Goten acercándose a él para quitar lo que tenía en manos y golpeaba a su abuela.

El niño hizo un puchero y cuando estaba a punto de llorar Bulma le sonrió. –no importa Geko… -dijo con cariño para tomarlo en brazos. El bebé volvió a sonreía y Bra rodó los ojos porque siempre lo malcriaban. –¿qué tienes ahí? –le dijo tratando de quitárselo de la mano, pero él lo sostenía con fuerza y fruncía el ceño.

- Geko… -dijo Bra con voz dura. El niño la miró y aflojó la mano permitiendo a su abuela quitárselo.

Una vez que se lo quito, dejó al bebé sobre la alfombra nuevamente. –¿qué es esto? –Bulma miró lo que tenía en manos tratando de adivinar que rayos era. Lo miró mas fijamente sosteniéndolo con sus dos manos frente a su cara. Era de color celeste y parecía un trozo de tela. –¿es un…? –ladeo la cabeza.

Trunks abrió los ojos al fijarse y por fin notar qué era lo que sostenía su madre: las bragas de Pan. Recordó al instante cuando se las arrancó justo en aquel sillón a menos de un metro de él. Miró a Pan que estaba en el mismo estado que él, solo que ella tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Y para empeorar todo Geko gritó. –¡Paaaaaa! –parecía querer decir su nombre. Pan abrió aun más sus ojos y todos se fijaron en ella.

Trunks rápidamente se puso de pie, fue donde Bulma y le arrebató la prenda rasgada. Bulma se lo quedó mirando algo impresionada por su falta de educación. –¡Trunks! –lo regañó. Él de inmediato guardó la tela celeste en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. –¿qué haces? –dijo en voz alta. –dudo que esa braga celeste sea tuyo.

Todos se quedaron mirando a madre e hijo y Trunks la verdad, no sabía que demonios hacer. Ya estaba lo bastante avergonzado como para decir algo. Además ¿qué diría?

Bra dejó de mirarlo y luego observó a Pan que estaba cada vez más hundida en el sillón, sin hablar y sin mirar a nadie. Lo entendió todo. –Geko, ven aquí. –le habló a su pequeño que gateó hasta ella y lo tomó en brazos.

- Y ¿entonces? –dijo Bulma mirando hacia arriba. Trunks todavía estaba de pie frente a ella sin decir nada.

- Mamá, de verdad… no creo que sea bueno dar explicaciones… -dijo avergonzado. Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Sospechaba algo, era obvio, pero no estaba segura del todo.

- Ustedes los sayajines son terribles… -negó con la cabeza. –¿acaso no pueden estar un día sin tener se…?

- ¡Mamá! –fue interrumpida. Trunks a esta altura ya estaba lo bastante exasperado para no gritar.

- Bueno, bueno… es nuestra naturaleza… -comentó con diversión Goten mientras se sentaba en un brazo de un sillón desocupado. Al sentarse crujió algo y fue a parar de trasero al suelo. Se puso de pie de un solo salto y miró a su suegra. –Yo no fui, ¡lo juro! –dijo con cara de asustado al ver el sofá destrozado.

- Fue el otro mocoso. –comentó en voz baja Vegeta. Todos lo miraron.

- ¿Cómo…? –pero él mismo calló. Obviamente su padre se daría cuenta.

- ¡Trunks! ¿Otra vez destrozaste un mueble? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Cada vez que te enojas con Pan haces destrozos. ¡Dios! –caminó hasta allá para inspeccionar el daño.

- No querrás tocar ese sillón. –advirtió su hombre.

- ¿Por qué? –ella giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

- Pregúntale. –todos miraron a Trunks. Cuando se disponía a desalojar aquella habitación se detuvo una vez más y le habló a su hijo. –deberás reemplazarlo y rápido. Nadie se querrá sentar en ese inmundo sofá. Tan vulgares… -se fue comentando.

- Mejor ni pregunto qué paso en ese sofá… -dijo Bulma mirando a Trunks y luego a Pan, quien estaba cada vez más hundida en su asiento.

- ¡Increíble! –dijo Bra. –y así cuidas tanto tu vida íntima. –se burló. –al menos Goten y yo no lo hicimos en la casa en medio del living y a plena luz del día. –aguantó las ganas de reír a carcajadas al ver los rostros de su hermano y su amiga.

- Pan… -dijo suavemente. –vamos a… -no alcanzó a terminar cuando ella se puso de pie de un salto y caminó junto a él hasta desaparecer por los pasillos de la casa. –lo siento… no pensé que iban a…

- Mejor no digas nada. –interrumpió Pan. –fue…

- Absolutamente vergonzoso. –finalizó Trunks. Ella asintió aun con sus mejillas enrojecidas. –Aunque… -decía él haciéndola detener en uno de los pasillos, la tomó por la cintura y se acercó a su cara. –… fue muy excitante. –le habló con voz ronca y seductora para luego sonreír de medio lado.

- Trunks… ¡basta! –trató de sonar convincente, pero no dio resultado.

- Ven. –la tomó de la mano y la guió. –vamos a la oficina.

Ella se detuvo. –No… -negó con la cabeza. –ahora si que estarán pendientes de nosotros, sobretodo Bra.

- No seas mal pensada. –dijo con voz picarona. –sólo vamos a comprar por Internet, Pan. Dudó que hoy domingo a las… -miró su reloj. -8.30 de la noche haya alguna tienda de muebles abierta. –le sonrió. –ahora… -se acercó a su oreja. –si quieres… después de la compra online… no sé… podemos… -no finalizó porque se dedicó a besar su cuello.

…

- Llegas tarde. –dijo seriamente.

- Lo sé, lo siento. –se quitó el bolso y lo dejó sobre una silla.

- Ponte el uniforme (*1), tienes un paciente esperando hace 20 minutos en el box número 2. –se dio la vuelta y caminó alejándose de ella.

Ella asintió y caminó a los vestidores rápidamente. No se había dado cuenta todo el atraso que llevaba. Se había pasado la hora de almuerzo en la oficina de Trunks para comer y conversar como solían hacerlo. Pero cuando él comenzó a ponerse más cariñoso el tiempo pasó volando y cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta de la oficina se percató de la avanzada hora.

- Buenas tardes. –dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ya era hora. –dijo el señor de avanzada edad tendido en una camilla.

- Lo siento señor… -miró la carpeta del paciente. –Saito. De verdad siento mucho la demora, tuve un pequeño contratiempo. –mintió. –Comencemos…

Así Pan se mantuvo todo el resto del día ocupada atendiendo a cada uno de los pacientes que el profesor Antoni le derivó, siempre con su ayuda obviamente, pues ella era solo una practicante y debía tener a un profesional titulado como él a su lado.

Al terminar la jornada, mientras hablaba con otras chicas de la consulta Antoni se acercó a ella.

- Pan. –llamó su atención y ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿Si?

- Ven a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar. –dijo con total seriedad y profesionalismo.

- Esta bien. –él se fue primero y ella puso una cara de compungida a las demás mujeres ya mayores y se retiró.

Él se sentó en su silla de cuero esperando a que su estudiante apareciera por la puerta. En menos de un minuto apareció ella un tanto nerviosa.

- Siéntate. –le indicó la silla frente a su escritorio. Ella obedeció. –Pan…

Ella lo interrumpió. –lo siento, juro que no se volverá a repetir. No llegaré mas atrasada y…

- Pan. –la cortó. –yo solo quería decirte que si tienes un problema para llegar a la hora establecida, te pido por favor que avises a la secretaria. Así no tenemos al paciente esperando tanto tiempo y se puede derivar a otro especialista. Entiendo que hayas tenido algún problema, todos los tenemos, pero te pido que avises. ¿Esta bien? –volvió a su sonrisa habitual.

- Gracias, pensé que me regañarías o que no me dejarías terminar la práctica. –dijo avergonzada.

- No, eres excelente y por nada del mundo te dejaría ir. –dijo con amabilidad. Pan al escucharlo se sonrojó sin saber exactamente porqué. Él dándose cuenta un poco tarde de sus propias palabras intento explicarse. –No… no es lo que quise decir, bueno… sí lo quise decir, pero no de esa forma. Por favor no me malinterpretes s-soy tu profesor. –dijo también avergonzado. No había medido el calibre de sus palabras, había querido decir que ella era excelente como estudiante ¿cierto? Estaba dudando de sí mismo, pero sabía que nada pasaría, ella era su estudiante y él su profesor, todo estaba más que claro.

- Si, es solo que… -sacudió su cabeza. –No, esta bien. Me quedó claro. Para la próxima avisaré si vengo con retraso… gracias. –sonrió y se puso de pie. –nos vemos el lunes. –le sonrió. Caminó hasta la puerta pero él llamo la atención una vez más.

- Pan… -se puso de pie a un lado de su silla.

- ¿Si? –se detuvo justo en la puerta.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¿Cómo? –ella frunció el ceño confundida.

- Si tienes hambre podríamos ir a comer a alguna parte. –comentó. –digo… como amigos obviamente.

- Mmm… la verdad… no tengo mucho apetito. –mintió. –¿quizás para otra ocasión? –levantó sus cejas. No quería ser descortés, pero la invitación no le parecía. Hace unos días se estaba sintiendo un poco extraña a su alrededor, no estaba segura del porqué, pero prefirió declinar la invitación y así no confundirse. Además a Trunks no le parecería nada de bien, prefería resguardar su relación, sobretodo ahora que se encontraban bien.

- Claro. –él asintió caballerosamente. –nos vemos el lunes.

- Nos vemos. –ella salió de la oficina para ir a los vestidores y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando estaba saliendo del edificio del club kinésico deportivo se sorprendió de ver aquel auto último modelo estacionado frente a la acera y él apoyado en su espalada contra éste de manos en los bolsillos con uno de sus habituales trajes de trabajo. (*2)

Caminó a paso lento hasta llegar a él admirando su innata belleza y sensualidad del que no se podía cansar. Se sintió un tanto avergonzada de sí misma, recordó como iba vestida, parecía una típica joven estudiante universitaria sin mucho interés en la moda (*3).

Él se acercó a ella rápidamente al ver que parecía dudar de sus pasos, se miraba lo pies al caminar y no lo miraba directamente. Cuando llegó a ella la tomó de una mano. –¿Estas bien? –preguntó un poco preocupado.

- Si, estoy bien ¿por qué? –lo miró hacia arriba. –¿Por qué todavía llevas puestos los lentes? –sabía que usaba cuando estaba en la oficina pero jamás salía con ellos puestos.

- ¿No te gusta? –preguntó. –pensé que me daban un toque de intelectual sexy.- bromeó. Pan rió enseguida dejando de lado sus tontas preocupaciones de su apariencia, él no se fijaba en eso, jamás le había comentado nada.

Él se acercó a ella, la tomó de ambas manos y le dio un tierno beso sobre los labios en forma de saludo.

- Sí, me gusta. –contestó ella cuando se alejó de sus labios.

- Que bien, porque saldremos a cenar. –dijo guiándola al asiento del copiloto.

- Pero… -trató de decir cuando fue introducida casi a la fuerza al automóvil. Él cerró la puerta y rodeo el coche hasta subirse a su asiento comenzando a conducir. –No creo que…

- Nada de "pero" ni "no creo". –sentenció. –vamos a ir si o si, ya tengo todo reservado y listo. –le sonrió mirando a su lado.

Ella suspiró y miró su reloj. –es tarde… -comentó. –papá se va a preocupar porque…

- Todo esta cubierto. –le guiñó el ojo. –Además hay que aprovechar que es viernes y mañana es feriado por lo que no tendrás práctica. Tenemos todo el fin de semana.

- ¿Cómo? –frunció el ceño. –Acaso fuiste… ¡no Trunks! –lo regañó.

- ¡No he hecho nada! –dijo con cara de niño inocente y una sonrisa en los labios. -¡lo juro, Pan! –levantó sus manos dejando el volante solo.

- ¡Trunks maneja con cuidado! –dijo ella tomando con sus manos el volante.

- No pasa nada… -dijo relajado.

- A nosotros puede que no, pero si chocas a alguien más si. –volvió su tono como madre regañona.

- Lo siento, lo siento… no lo había pensado de ese modo. –dijo mirando fijamente al frente con sus manos de vuelta al manubrio.

- ¿Y cómo hiciste para "cubrir todo"? –preguntó curiosa al saber que no había hablado con su padre.

- Digamos que hubo una pequeña influencia por parte de Bra.

- Yaaa... ¿Qué mas? –quiso saber. Sabía que había algo oculto ahí.

- Mmm... que vamos al hotel "Radison" para una cena ultra secreta. –dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

- Pero eso esta muy lejos. –se quejó.

- Como te había dicho, tenemos todo el fin de semana. A propósito… demoraste mucho, no es que me queje ni nada, pero pensé que salías a las 18.30hrs. Y ya son… -miró el tablero del auto. –las 19.20hrs.

- Si, lo sé. Adelantamos pacientes, como mañana es feriado preferimos adelantarlo y no estar atrasados el lunes.

- Ahh… y ¿cómo va todo? –preguntó.

- Bien, aunque hoy llegue tarde _por tu culpa_. –sonrió. –me lleve un pequeño sermón, pero nada más.

- Mi culpa ¿he? –le sonrió a su lado como venían haciendo hace ya media hora.

- Si, tú culpa. –miró hacia delante tratando de no reír.

- Bueno si llegaste atrasada por apenas unas caricias, creo que no llegaras hasta el miércoles a tu práctica.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Que no íbamos solo a cenar?

Él negó con la cabeza. –bueno, si vamos a cenar, pero reservé la _suite_del hotel por el fin de semana. Nos quedaremos allá.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó emocionada. Pero…

- Dije nada de "pero". –le recordó.

- No, este "pero" es necesario. –aclaró. –Trunks, en mi bolso solo tengo unos cuadernos, un par de libros y nada más. ¿Cómo se supone que pase un fin de semana completo si no tengo nada para llevar conmigo?

- ¡Esa es la idea!... ¿para qué quieres ropa si apenas llegue te la quitaré? –bromeó.

Ella se sonrojó al instante que escuchó sus palabras. Siempre pensaba que habían estado muchas veces juntos y no había necesidad de avergonzarse, pero era inútil, parecía ser su naturaleza ponerse roja como tomate cada vez que él decía algunas insinuaciones o cuando lo veía desnudo.

- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. –acercó una de sus manos a su mejilla y la acarició con su dedo pulgar.

Ella tomó de su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos mientras seguían conversando. –En serio… ¿cómo se supone que lo haga?

- No te preocupes allá atrás hay una maleta con tus cosas.

- ¿Fuiste a mi casa? –le preguntó un tanto sorprendida. –¿o fue Bra? –entrecerró los ojos imaginando a su amiga revisar su closet y viendo con desagrado cada una de sus prendas.

- Fue Bra, dijo que se encargaría de todo.

- ¡Ahh! –exclamó con sarcasmo. –o sea, esta todo bien. –ya imaginándose qué podría haber incluido en aquella maleta. Uno: habría puesto toda su ropa y una nota diciendo que por favor cambiara su guardarropa, que ya no era una colegiala sin moda. O segundo: habría comprado todo para ella, y eso quería decir todo a su gusto y no el de ella. Suspiró una vez más sin soltar la mano de su amor. No iba a dejar que una tontería como esa arruinara su fin de semana.

- ¿Porque no duermes hasta que lleguemos? Sé que estas cansada… -ella asintió y le sonrió acomodándose en el asiento el cual reclinó para mejor comodidad. –intenta dormir, te despertaré en cuanto lleguemos… -hizo una pausa. –porque te quiero bien despierta esta noche. –ella le sonrió con una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada. Él se inclinó hacia ella y le regaló un beso sobre su frente. –descansa mi pequeña. –Ella se acurrucó como pudo en el espacio y pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse a medida que sentía una suave caricia en una de sus piernas. Él aire comenzó a entibiarse y supuso que él había prendido el aire caliente del auto para que no sintiera frío mientras dormía.

…

- ahh… no molestes. –dijo entre sueños tapándose la cara con ambas manos al sentir una tenue luz.

- Pan. –le dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba un brazo para despertarla. –llegamos. –se acercó a ella, sabía que no le gustaba que la despertaran, así que optó por lo que sabía que sí le gustaba, desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad, quitó el de ella y se acercó hasta su cara besando la punta de su nariz. –Mi bella durmiente, despierte. –ella seguía con los ojos cerrados sin moverse. –Pan. –besó su mejilla, luego su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello en donde la sintió moverse y reprimir una risita baja.

- Me haces cosquillas. –susurró sin abrir sus ojos.

- Lo sé. –dijo contra su piel. Volvió a besarla esta vez sobre los labios en forma muy suave y superficial. –Ya llegamos. –dijo con voz baja contra sus labios. Rodeo su cintura y la abrazó. –¿el bebé quiere que la lleve en brazos hasta el hotel? –dijo divertido.

- Nou… -sonrió y abrió sus ojos. Lo rodeó por el cuello y lo acercó a ella para un beso esta vez un poco más largo y profundo. Se alejaron en busca de aire y se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Vamos o nos quedamos aquí?

- Vamos. –contestó.

Salieron del auto y Trunks cargando dos maletas; una pequeña que pertenecía a él con las cosas necesarias para un par de días; y otra gigantesca que Bra había preparado para Pan. Rió una vez más al ver el tamaño, le parecía tan _Bra_, siempre llevándose todo cuando salía a algún lado.

Llegaron a recepción y Pan se mantuvo siempre detrás, Trunks no supo porqué, pero tenía una leve sospecha, la esperó hasta que llegó a él. –Si estas preocupada porque alguien nos puede ver, no tienes porque estarlo, es muy seguro estar aquí. –la tranquilizó y ella pareció estarlo. –Sí prefieres puedes subir, la habitación es la suite presidencial en el último piso. –ella negó con la cabeza.

- Te espero. –caminaron hasta recepción y Trunks se registró.

A los pocos minutos llegaron hasta la habitación dejándola a ella entrar primero. Sus ojos se abrieron y quedó maravillada por la vista. Grandes muebles caobas, todo fino y muy bien decorado, estaba todo impecable y realmente éste era uno de los mejores hoteles que había visitado (*4). –¿No crees que es mucho? –le preguntó un tanto asombrada.

- ¿No te gusta? Si quieres podemos cambiarnos, no hay probl…

Ella lo interrumpió. –¡No! nada de eso. –le sonrió. –es increíble… lo decía porque es solo un fin de semana. Debes de haber gastado mucho en…

- No importa. No te preocupes por nada. Además este es el primer fin de semana que tenemos juntos, solos y sin interrupciones.

- Lo sé. –le sonrió coquetamente.

- Vamos. –la guió hasta la habitación principal. Llegaron y él dejó las maletas a un lado de la cama mientras Pan recorría la habitación completamente asombrada. Era inmensa y demasiado lujosa. (*5)

- Es asombroso, Trunks. –dijo con alegría.

- Me alegro de que te guste. –la tomó por la cintura y la alzó del suelo para que llegara a su altura. La beso mientras ella lo rodeaba por el cuello. Estuvieron así un par de minutos y la dejó en el suelo nuevamente. –apaga tu celular. –le recomendó. –no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa. Ella asintió y buscó su bolso. Él la observó y cuando lo hizo continuó hablando. –en la maleta hay un vestido para que lo uses. Si quieres puedes darte un baño y bueno, lo que quieras. ¿Te espero en el bar? –le preguntó.

- Esta bien. –Se despidieron momentáneamente con otro beso y él la dejó para ir a los primeros pisos del hotel.

Pan un tanto nerviosa comenzó a rebuscar en la maleta. Tenía una extraña sensación, algo así como recién casada. Rió sola, al tener aquel pensamiento. Llevaban algo así como 5 meses saliendo y ¿ya se veía casada? –es muy luego, tonta. –se dijo a si misma. Cuando terminó de revolver toda aquella infinita maleta roja, encontró dos vestidos; uno verde olivo y otro negro. Se decidió por el más simple; el negro. (*6)

Se fue a la ducha, lavó su cabello, su cuerpo, salió, se secó con una suave toalla blanca perteneciente al lugar, se envolvió en ella y salió hasta la cama. Cuando buscó ropa interior encontró una hoja blanca doblada por la mitad. –_Bra…_ -supuso.

_Mi querida Pan:_

_Antes de que explotes al ver las ropas que empaque para ti, mira el lado bueno. Trunks no se podrá resistir a ti. –_Imaginó la risita que tendría cuando la escribió.

_No te preocupes por nada, hablé con tus padres y ellos tienen una buena excusa por la cual creer. Cuando vuelvas te lo contaré con lujo de detalle._

_Dejé dos vestidos, traté en lo más posible acercarme a tus gustos y por lo que te conozco sé que optaras por el negro. ¿Cierto? Pero antes de que lo uses por favor sigue estas reglas:_

_1.- Sécate el cabello y muy bien el cuerpo, y usa la crema que te envié. (Esta en el bolsito celeste junto al maquillaje.) Desde el cuello hasta las extremidades. Para la cara, manos y pies hay una de cada una. (También la encontrarás ahí mismo.)_

_2.- Deja que tu cuerpo se airee un poco. Ponte la sexy ropa interior que te compre. ¡La negra! Te viene con el vestido. –_Pan la observó y se espantó. (*7) _Siento muchos si no es de tu agrado pero debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para que sepas lo que es usar ropa interior decente._–Maldita Bra. –dijo divertida.

_3.- Anda, mírate al espejo y niégame que te ves mal. (Broma, imposible que te veas mal, seguramente te ves increíble.) Llévate el mismo bolsito celeste, allí encontraras todo el maquillaje que necesites, usa tus manitos y haz magia. Sé que lo sabes hacer así que no dejo instrucciones. Maquíllate tal cual que aquella vez para la fiesta de mi matrimonio y querías sacarle celos a Trunks. Jaja, lo siento pero ambas sabemos que esa fue tu finalidad._ _Luego hazte una coleta alta y ponte algunos accesorios. (También los compre, espero no te moleste y te juro que no gaste tanto dinero en ellos.) –_Pan suspiró, su amiga sabía que a ella no le gustaban muchos las joyas, eran un gasto excesivo de dinero por el cual no había necesidad.

_4.- Y por último ponte el vestido negro (sé que elegiste ese) y los zapatos de tacón. También deje un pequeño bolsito que podrías llevar, pero estoy segura que no lo usaras. En fin, y al último perfúmate con tu habitual aroma. A Trunks le encanta y no creo que quiera que lo cambies, de eso estoy segura._

_Eso es todo, espero que sigas cada uno de los pasos, sino !te mato! A la vuelta quiero cada uno de los detalles de tu estadía allá, y no me refiero a cualquier detalle, ya sabes de qué estoy hablando, o más bien escribiendo. –__Pan rió a carcajadas, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería_. –Pervertida Bra.

_Un beso enorme, espero que lo pases increíble._

_Tu amiga que te ama. Bra._-

_P.D: Se me olvidaba, también te dejé un sexy pijama. Aunque dudo que mi hermanito te deje usarlo jaja, pero bueno has un intento en usarlo, estoy segura que le dará un paro cardiaco._

Pan terminó de leer y buscó todo lo que ella había dicho, cuando vio el pijama otra vez quedo espantada. –¿A esto le llama pijama? –lo levantó frente a ella para tener una mejor vista. (*8)

_..._

- Se ha demorado ¿no? –dijo el barman con una sonrisa simpática.

- Un poco. –respondió de la misma forma antes de tomar un nuevo sorbo de su bebida sin alcohol. Esta noche y las siguientes no tendría nada de nada, quería estar en todos sus sentidos para Pan. Imaginaba un fin de semana de ensueño junto a ella y esperaba que así fuera. –¿Haz sabido de algún visitante al hotel que haya sido fotografiado aquí? –le preguntó, quería estar cien por ciento seguro de eso.

- Jamás. –su respuesta fue categórica. –le aseguro que aquí nadie lo molestará ni se enterará que usted estuvo aquí señor Brief. –le sonrió amablemente.

Él asintió con una sonrisa. El hotel era carísimo pero valía la pena pagar por privacidad. Trunks comenzaba a impacientarse, llevaba casi una hora esperando sentado en el bar consumiendo bebidas lentamente en su espera. Chequeo su ki para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Un segundo después la sintió ¿estresada? Se extraño quizás no quería bajar a su encuentro, no quería estar aquí. ¿Acaso debió haberle preguntado si quería venir antes de traerla? Sacó su celular para llamar a su habitación.

Pan se miraba en el espejo revisando su atuendo no muy segura del reflejo. Si bien no se veía mal, eso pensaba, no estaba muy convencida del todo, no estaba acostumbrada a vestir tan… al estilo Bra, tan sexy, tan llamativo. De pronto un teléfono comenzó a timbrar, salió del baño y se acercó para contestar. –Hola. –dijo extrañada.

- Pan, ¿estas bien? –la voz de Trunks.

- S-Si ¿por qué?

- Sólo preguntaba ¿estas lista?

- Si, bajo enseguida.

- Te espero. –y colgaron.

- ¿Ahora si? –dijo el joven del bar. Trunks asintió sonriendo.

Pan se miró una última vez al espejo. Se sentía tan nerviosa, era como si tuviera su primera cita. Aunque pensándolo bien ¿lo era? Era la primera vez que salían como una pareja normal, sin tener que esconderse de nadie, o por lo menos dentro del hotel.

Salió de la suite y caminó hasta el ascensor, se introdujo en el y esperó a bajar al primer piso. Salió y caminó algo insegura a donde dirigirse ¿dónde estaba el bar? Se preguntaba, pronto fue respondida cuando un joven empleado del lugar se acerca a ella.

- ¿Señorita Son? –dijo el chico a su lado.

- Si. –respondió otra vez extrañada.

- Por aquí. –la guió. –el señor Brief la espera en el bar (*9).

- Gracias. –ella lo siguió caminando hacia donde él la guiaba.

- ¿Señor? –dijo nuevamente el barman mientras Trunks hundido en sus pensamientos miraba fijamente en vaso entre sus manos. Levanto su mirada hacia el chico.

- ¿Si?

- Creo que lo esperan. –sonrió mirando a la derecha del pelivioleta.

Y allí estaba la única chica que hasta el momento le bloqueaba la mente con solo verla, tocarla o besarla. La misma niña que vio crecer frente a sus ojos y la misma mujer de quien estaba enamorado.

La vio de pie en el último escalón con una pierna flexionada para seguir bajando, una mano sobre la baranda, y con una sonrisa algo tímida pero totalmente deslumbrante.

Él le sonrió, se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella mientras Pan hizo lo mismo. Los ojos de Trunks no podían despegarse de ella, contemplándola de pies a cabeza. Pero lo que más resaltaba eran sus hermosas y torneadas piernas largas que con aquellos tacones altos se veía más estilizada aun, esa sonrisa blanca y sus hermosos ojos oscuros decorados con aquel maquillaje sobrio y elegante.

- Siento haberme demorado tanto es que… -él la interrumpió.

- No importa, hubiera esperado toda una eternidad con solo verte. –le sonrió coquetamente.

Ella se sonrojó con aquel comentario y le sonrió de vuelta. Trunks se acercó a ella y le dio un beso sobre los labios mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo sosteniéndola por la cintura.

- ¿Lista? –le preguntó.

- Siempre. –ella le respondió cuando él la tomó de la mano y caminaron.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Aquí estoy de vuelta, tal y como lo prometí... jueves xD jajaa Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo =)

Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! se los agradezco de todo corazón. Son todos lindos, hermosos, cariñosos y bellos =) cuando leo sus lindas notas me animan a seguir escribiendo. Me dejaran uno en este? =) Espero que sí!

* * *

><p>Besos y cariños a todos!<p>

**_Kattie.-_**

26 - 04 - 2012


	9. Sólo tú y yo

_*Capítulo versión light xD_

_Me he decidido por suavizarlo, así que aquí se los dejo. Pero si quieren leer el original me lo dicen en el review y se los envío en forma privada xD_

* * *

><p><strong>SENTIR<strong>

**Capítulo 9: "Sólo tú y yo"**

* * *

><p>Mientras recorrían el corto camino hasta las mesas del lujoso restaurante tomados de la mano, no podían pasar desapercibidas alguna cortas miradas a la pareja, pero ninguno hizo un escándalo de ello, pero lo que si escucharon en un susurro gracias a su audición sayajin fue un comentario que les dio risa.<p>

- Quien iba a imaginar que el señor Brief tenía una jovencita como ella escondida. –dijo un hombre con un elegante y sofisticado traje, al parecer un hombre de negocios.

Su compañera, esposa seguramente, rió con aquel comentario. –No seas metiche, ahí no hay nada que te incumba, si a él le gustan _"lolitas" __(*1) _o no, es su problema.

Pan miró a Trunks mientras caminaban tomados de la mano y ambos sonrieron con aquel comentario, sólo lo dejaron pasar y se acomodaron en su mesa.

Trunks como todo un caballero tomó la silla y la acomodó para ella. –Gracias señor Brief. –dijo Pan divertida.

- De nada señorita Son. –besó su mejilla antes de alejarse y sentarse en su silla frente a ella. –¿te gusta el lugar? –preguntó medida que ambos arreglaban la servilleta en su regazo.

Pan miró a su alrededor, no se había dado cuenta de nada además del hombre que tenía en frente. El lugar era hermoso, sin lugar a dudas era uno de los lugares más lindos que había visitado. (*2) Eso si, estaba atiborrado de gente, pero por primera vez no se preocupó de aquello. Le sonrió y le contestó. –me encanta.

- Me alegro, mi amor. –dijo con total sinceridad. Pan pareció sorprenderse, pero sólo fue un segundo. Jamás la había llamado así y ella tampoco a él. Antes de poder decir algo más una linda jovencita se acercó a ellos con la carta en mano.

- Buenas noches. Bienvenidos a _Radison Hotel. –_la chica de cabellos rubios les sonrió encantadoramente.

- Buenas noches. –respondieron al unísono.

- Les dejo la carta de los platos. –se los extendió a cada uno. –¿quieren también el de vinos?

Trunks miró a Pan negándose con la cabeza. Sabía que a ella no le gustaban los vinos. –¿quieres otras bebidas? –él le preguntó a su mujer.

- Si, pero sin alcohol. –respondió.

- Por supuesto, enseguida se los traigo. –la chica hizo un ademán y caminó para buscar aquella carta de bebidas sin alcohol. En menos de un minuto ya se los había traído. –los dejo un minuto a solas para que elijan.

- Gracias. –respondió Trunks.

Estuvieron unos minutos en completo silencio eligiendo qué comer y beber. –¿ya estas lista?

Ella asintió y dejó aquella carta de lado, extendió sus manos a través de la mesa y él se acercó para entrelazar sus dedos. –gracias por todo esto. –le dijo suavecito.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Pan, lo necesitabas, creo que ambos lo necesitábamos.

La chica rubia se acercó cautelosa de no interrumpir nada. Trunks le sonrió. –Pan. –le dijo para que ella ordenara su comida. Se separaron de manos y ella nuevamente tomó la carta e indicó lo que le apetecía. Trunks le siguió con rapidez. La chica se alejó nuevamente.

- Trunks… -ella lo miró fijo a los ojos. –creo que te debo una disculpa.

Él frunció el ceño. –¿disculpa? ¿de qué?

- A decir verdad, varias disculpas. –dijo un poco avergonzada. Él la miraba sin entenderla. –creo que sobre reaccione con el asunto ese de Antoni y… no te lo había dicho, no pedí las disculpas cuando fueron necesarias… -ella iba a continuar cuando él nuevamente la tomó de las manos a través de la mesa.

- No es necesario que… -ella hizo lo mismo.

- Déjame terminar. –él asintió. –también… -pestañeo varias veces tratando de alejar las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir. Él apretó un poco más fuerte sus manos al ver sus ojos. –creo que tuve un comportamiento inadecuado las semanas siguientes a aquella discusión, estuvimos semanas casi sin hablarnos y creo que fue mi culpa. Pero de verdad… no… no tienes idea la falta que me hiciste Trunks. –sus labios comenzaron a dibujarse hacia abajo, signo de tristeza.

- Pan… -se inclinó hacia ella y acarició con su pulgar las mejillas sonrojadas de ella. –creo que no todo fue tu culpa, también fue mía y lo admito, me comporte como un imbécil, no tenía derecho y todavía no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada. Fui un tonto al pensar esas cosas de ti y Antoni. Sé que debo confiar en ti plenamente y te juro que trato día a día, pero también debes saber que no quiero compartirte con nadie, absolutamente nadie. –enfatizó lo último. –te amo demasiado como para verte con alguien más que no sea yo. Puede que suene un poco enfermo de mi parte, pero quiero que tú seas mía… solamente mía hasta que tú corazón deje de latir.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, sonrió apenas conteniendo las lágrimas al escuchar sus palabras. Parecía que este fin de semana sería inolvidable, estaba sincerándose él uno con el otro y eso jamás lo olvidaría.

- Soy tuya, por siempre Trunks. Siempre lo seré aunque mi corazón deje de latir. Y debes estar seguro cuando te digo que tú lo eres todo para mí. Tú eres mi mundo, mi vida y no te cambiaría por nada. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir. Y si es que tú eres un _enfermo, _entonces yo también lo soy por ti. –dejó salir el aire que sus pulmones parecían estar reteniendo. Él la observó le sonrió y se acercó lo suficientemente a ella y la besó suavemente sobre los labios. –te amo, Trunks. –ella le acarició una mejilla mirándolo con amor.

- Yo también te amo, mi Pan. –la besó nuevamente y se alejó al ver a la chica que traía su pedido.

- Señorita… -dijo la joven cuando dejó su plato de comida sobre la mesa. –señor… -hizo lo mismo con Trunks. –que lo disfruten. –una reverencia y se marchó.

- Ya, deja de tener esa carita y ponte alegre. –dijo Trunks al ver que Pan todavía parecía un poco sensible. Ella asintió y le mostró una sonrisa exponiendo sus dientes igual que una niña pequeña. –así me gusta. –le dijo divertido.

- Que rico. –dejó su sensibilidad a un lado y ambos se pusieron a disfrutar de sus platos.

Siguieron conversando, una charla ligera y grata, mientras reían y compartían ambos se daban de comer como una pareja totalmente embodada uno del otro.

- ¿Quieres probar esto? –Pan indicó con su tenedor sobre su plato. Trunks asintió y ella tomó un trozo de aquella fina carne y se lo extendió a través de la mesa directo a su boca. Él sonreía cada vez que ella le daba con su tenedor. Abrió la boca y saboreo. –¿y? –esperó su aprobación.

- Exquisito. –dijo una vez que tragó. –¿y esto? –hizo lo mismo que ella. Pan negó con la cabeza haciendo un gesto de desagrado. –vamos, pruébalo, no seas tan niñita para esto. –bromeó. –Estoy seguro que si lo pruebas no será tan malo. –acercó el tenedor a su boca y ella la abrió a regañadientes, introdujo la comida y esperó por su opinión. Masticó por largos segundos sin ni un gesto, cuando terminó de tragar se quedo callada sin mirarlo. –¿tan mal sabe?

Ella sonrió una vez más. –no. –y soltó un pequeña carcajada. –a decir verdad no estaba tan, tan malo. Hasta me atrevería a decir que podría probarlo de nuevo.

Trunks rió. –te lo dije, lo que pasa es que como siempre eres muy testaruda. Ten. –le dio un nuevo trozo de su comida y ella ahora gustosa lo recibió en su paladar.

Terminaron sus platos y pronto llegó el postre. Trunks miró la copa de Pan. –¿qué pediste?

- Esto es un Mouse de chocolate, crema y trufas. –sonrió antes de llevar su pequeña cuchara a su boca deleitándose con su dulce sabor. –¿y tu?

- Un trozo de torta de crema y café. Se llamaba algo así como _Marie Antoniette. –_se encogió de hombros no dándole mucha importancia.

Terminaron de comer sus dulces y conversaron un poco más antes de retirarse de aquel salón. Caminaron a través del hotel, llegando al ascensor. –¿dónde me llevas? –preguntó cuando estaban dentro subiendo.

- Ya lo verás. –la abrazó por la cintura y besó su frente. Ella lo envolvió en el cuello y dejó reposar su cabeza en su pecho.

- Todavía no tengo sueño como para ir a la suite. –dijo contra su torso.

- No vamos a la suite. Y aunque fuéramos allá, ¿quién dijo que te dejaría dormir? –apretó con su mano derecha su trasero haciendo a Pan saltar un poco. –por eso te dije que durmieras en el auto, esta noche no dormirás. –le advirtió con voz ronca. Ella se mordió el labio anticipándose a lo que pasaría esta noche. Sonó el suave timbre indicándoles que habían llegado a su piso. Salieron tomados de la mano y Trunks la guió hasta una gran puerta de vidrio oscurecido, la abrió para ella dejándola entrar primero. Pan caminó y quedo maravillada con la vista. Era una especie de terraza con muebles de exterior y una mesita baja con algunas decoraciones y pequeños cócteles de comida y bebidas, iluminado solo con las luces de la piscina y las estrellas. (*3)

- Es hermoso. –le dijo cuando la abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su mentón en uno de sus hombros.

- Lo mismo digo. –ella giró su cabeza para verlo, pero él no miraba la vista, sino que la miraba a ella. –eres hermosa. –confirmó.

- Tonto. –dijo avergonzada, se dio la vuelta aun entre sus brazos, se puso de puntitas y alcanzó su rostro con ambas manos guiándolo hasta su cara. Lo besó repetidas veces sobre los labios.

Él se alejó, la tomó de la mano nuevamente y caminaron hasta los sofás rojos de exterior, allí de pie, él sirvió dos copas de champagne. Le entregó una a ella y habló. –no tenía pensando beber, pero creo que una copa no nos viene nada de mal. –hizo una pausa viendo como ella asentía en silencio. –por un fin de semana con mi amor. –dijo coquetamente. –sin interrupciones, sólo tú y yo. –acercó su copa a la de ella.

- Sólo tú y yo. –chocó suavemente su copa con la de él.

Lo próximo de lo que Pan fue conciente fue del timbre que sonó suavemente a sus oídos, y obviamente de los incesantes apasionados besos que compartían junto a su amor en el ascensor. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y ella en forma automática envolvió sus piernas a su alrededor. Caminó hasta estrecharla contra la puerta, Pan continuó besándolo por el cuello y acariciando su nuca, mientras Trunks la sostenía con un brazo para no dejarla caer y el otro tratando de abrir la puerta de su suite.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, miró a su alrededor aun no conciente de cómo habían llegado hasta ahí y la verdad tampoco le importó, se dejó de sostener y ya de pie en el suelo le dedicó una mirada lasciva, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la habitación dejando a Trunks un poco perplejo con esa actitud tan sensual. Sacudió su cabeza y rápidamente la siguió. Ella llegó al marco de la puerta, afirmó una mano en la pared, levantó una de sus piernas y con su mano libre se quitó el zapato, luego repitió la acción con el otro pie, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Trunks que ya parecía babear con tal vista. Ella siguió el camino hasta llegar a un lado de la gran cama, giró su cabeza y miró hacia atrás donde él se encontraba todavía mirándola maravillado.

- ¿Te quedarás toda la noche ahí de pie? –preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

- No toda la noche, pero hasta que termines de desvestirte. –dijo con voz ronca muy varonil haciendo a Pan sonrojarse furiosamente.

- ¿Estas… -frunció la frente. –estas hablando en serio? –preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

Él sonrió, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda en el mismo marco de la puerta asintiendo con la cabeza. –Jamás te he visto hacerlo y quiero verte.

Ella miró hacia otro extremo de la habitación un poco insegura de todo aquello. Jamás había hecho eso frente a Trunks, cuando se desvestía para una noche romántica juntos, o él la desvestía poco a poco o ella misma lo hacía pero siempre sobre la cama o bajo las sábanas, jamás lo había hecho frente a él en forma tan expuesta, pues ella no era de esas chicas que hacía un espectáculo previo antes del acto, no haría un _strepteese _tampoco, era un poco tímida en aquellos aspectos. Tomó aire para llenar sus pulmones y se decidió: lo haría.

Trunks conociéndola entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta y caminó dos pasos hasta llegar al interruptor de luz en donde la reguló y bajó la intensidad hasta llegar a un ambiente más tenue, más oscuro pero no lo suficiente como para no verla, una luz suficientemente grata para su vista y para la comodidad de ella. Se quedó ahí mismo afirmado contra la pared mirándola fijamente mientras ella se desvestía torpe y lentamente. Sonrió al verla hacer su mejor esfuerzo, aun así ella lo era todo para él, no importaba la forma en que lo hiciera, ella era perfecta, simplemente perfecta para él. Lo que no sabía y para lo que no estaba preparado fue la siguiente visión.

Ella terminó de abrir el cierre de su costado y deslizó el vestido hasta que cayó a sus pies, lo hizo a un lado con su pie derecho y se giró para verlo a su espalda. No pudo contener una risita que se escapó de sus labios al contemplarlo. Tenía los ojos casi salidos de su orbita observándola atentamente, su mandíbula casi en el suelo y ya podía ver la baba colgando hasta el piso.

Era simplemente maravillosa, ella era perfecta. Su cuerpo era blanco como una porcelana, sedoso a su tacto, eso ya lo sabía, sus largas y torneadas piernas parecía que pedían a grito su tacto, su plano y firme estómago con unas sutiles marcas de abdominales que la hacían ver como una diosa, su trasero expuesto gracias a la bendita tanga y sus espectaculares, suaves pero a la vez firmes pechos que parecían mucho más grandes gracias a la gloriosa prenda superior. Todo su espectacular cuerpo sumado a aquella sexy lencería color negro fue lo que bastó para volverlo completamente loco.

A velocidad sayajin quedó frente a ella, la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo a su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos. –eres simplemente deliciosa. –no supo por qué dijo eso, luego de hacerlo le pareció tonto cuando ella rió, pero no se preocupó ni un segundo en eso, se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente, le respondió en seguida sin dudarlo, subió sus pequeñas manos por su cuello y se deshizo de su corbata rompiendo la cercanía de ambos para quitársela, aprovechó el instante sacando su chaqueta, camisa y camiseta, todo con su ayuda para hacerlo un poco más rápido. Ella miró hacia abajo para quitar sus pantalones, pero estos ya habían desaparecido junto a sus zapatos, quedando solo en calcetines y bóxer, ambos grises. Sonrió una vez más divertida con la imagen de él. Trunks comprendiendo aquella risita se quitó con rapidez sus calcetines, la tomó por la cintura y con cuidado la dejó sobre la mullida y suave cama.

Él se acomodó a su lado, ambos acostados frente a frente de costado, él acercó su mano izquierda a su rostro, acariciando muy suavemente su mejilla, acercando su rostro al de ella y besando la punta de su nariz amorosamente. Si bien estaba muy sobre excitado, no quería desperdiciar el momento, le quería sacar el máximo provecho. Ambos en silencio y mirando el uno al otro se quedaron perdidos por varios minutos. Pronto la mano de Trunks se trasladó a los cabellos de Pan y soltó aquella coleta. –me gustas más así. –dijo en voz baja sonriendo.

- Tú me gustas como sea. –le dijo divertida.

- ¿En serio? –ella asintió. –¿Aun si tuviera la apariencia de maestro Roshi? –ella hizo cara de asco. –solo quieres mi apariencia. –dijo fingiendo ofensa.

- Por supuesto que no, pero tú físico es una de las cualidades que me gustan de ti. –dijo con sinceridad.

- ¿Qué más? –aprovecho la circunstancia.

- No te aproveches. –le respondió. –no quiero seguir aumentando tu ya grandísimo ego. –él hizo un puchero y ella rió. La situación era por decir extraña. Primero la cena fue romántica, luego tuvo una cuota de tristeza, después de pasión en el balcón, hace 5 minutos atrás de pura lujuria y ahora ¿diversión? Éste sí que sería _el fin de semana._

- Dime. –dijo antes de volver a besarla suave y lentamente sobre los labios. –¿mi dinero?

- No, no me importa tu dinero, creo que mi familia tiene lo suficiente como para vivir adecuadamente. Sin mencionar que soy la heredera de la fortuna Satán, y creo que puede ser igual o mayor que la riqueza de corporación cápsula. –rió con lo que acababa de decir. Jamás lo había pensado tan claramente como ahora y la verdad era que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estas conmigo porque quieres duplicar tu fortuna? No existen muchos ricos en Japón y para tú información creo que soy el más guapo de todos, o eso es lo que dicen las revistas. –se carcajeó. –a menos que quieras salir con un vejete adinerado. –levantó una ceja.

- Idiota. –golpeó juguetonamente su antebrazo. –me gusta tu humor, es una de las cosas que me divierten de ti. –dijo coqueta.

- Lo hago porque me gusta tu sonrisa. –acarició nuevamente su mejilla con un dedo pulgar.

- Y a mi me gusta verte feliz. –se acercó un poco más a él rozando sus narices.

Él dejó su rostro y trasladó su mano hacia su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él. –me gusta tu nariz. –besó aquella parte.

- Y a mi tu cabello. –le sonrió y acarició algunas mechas que caían sobre su frente.

Pegó su cuerpo al de ella y enterró la nariz en su cuello. –me encanta como hueles. –él susurró. –y como sabes. –lamió la misma zona haciéndola temblar.

- Adoro tus caricias. –dijo también susurrando mientras él seguía besando y lamiendo su cuello.

Se alejó de ella, solo lo suficiente para mirarla a los labios. –amo es boquita tuya. –ahora ella lo besó un poco más largo. –pero me gusta más luego de hacerte el amor. –ella frunció el ceño. –cuando esta hinchada, roja y más exuberante de tanto besarnos. –explicó y ella se sonrojó. –me encanta cuando te enrojeces. –continuó. –cuando te enojas, cuando arrugas tu frente, cuando no comprendes algo, tu cara cuando estas confundida, cuando estas alegre… cuando me miras exactamente de esta manera. –masajeó su espalda.

- Me gusta cuando me hablas así, cuando me miras así, cuando me acaricias así… -no pudo continuar cuando un suspiro salió de su boca profundamente cuando la mano de él comenzó a acariciar su trasero y sutilmente sus dedos hicieron a un lado la tela y comenzaron a jugar a su alrededor.

- Sigue. –demandó.

- Me gustan tus o-ojos. –se manejó en decirlo correctamente aunque era difícil mantener su mente enfocada en hablar cuando él la acariciaba de esa manera tan íntima y erótica.

- Mírame. –pidió al ver sus ojos cerrados. Ella los abrió de mala gana y escapó un pequeño gemido cuando introdujo un dedo en su centro candente.

- Trunks… -gimió su nombre cerrando sus ojos nuevamente, aferrándose a sus hombros. Él la observó fascinado a los cambios en su rostro.

- Te ves increíblemente sexy en este conjunto. –le dijo en voz baja, dejándola en paz allí abajo por unos momentos. Ella abrió sus ojos y emparejó sus respiraciones acercándose una vez más a su deliciosa boca. Lo abrazó por el cuello mientras él continuó sus caricias en su espalda, trasladándose a su cintura, a su vientre y subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos, los acarició por sobre la tela y ella inconscientemente tomó los cabellos por su nuca atrayéndolo más a su boca. Pan gimió junto al beso cuando él hizo a un lado la tela y jugueteó con un rosado pezón. Dejó el cabello lavanda bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a su muscular pecho que acarició de arriba hacia abajo tocando cada parte tratando de memorizar cada retazo de piel expuesta.

Se alejó de ella separando sus cuerpos y la miró directo a los ojos. Ella sonrió y él besó suavemente su cuello, la abrazó por la espalda y sentó sobre la cama llevándosela con él en el proceso. En esa posición logró desabrochar su sostén liberando sus senos de esa molesta prenda, se los deslizó por los brazos y lo tiró a un lado despreocupadamente. La contempló por unos segundos y se acercó a ella de rodillas acercando su boca a su cuello bajando lentamente hasta sus dos redondeses en donde lamió, chupó y mordisqueo suavemente mientras que la otra la masajeaba con su mano.

Ella suspiró repetidas veces sosteniendo su cabeza mientras él seguía con sus administraciones. Cuando se vio satisfecho la tomó por la espalda y la dejó caer suavemente de espalda con él sobre ella. Así volvieron a besarse tan apasionadamente como antes dejándose llevar por las sensaciones electrizantes cuando se tocaban piel con piel. Con cada beso, cada caricia, todo el ambiente se tornaba más incitador, más provocador, más tentador que parecía imposible quitar las manos del otro. Trunks besaba su rostro, su cuello, sus pechos sin dejar de tocar con sus manos su cintura, sus caderas y muslos. Pan por otro lado, rasguñaba suavemente su espalda y pecho hasta que aquello fue insuficiente y bajó hasta su entrepierna en donde lo acarició por sobre su ropa interior. Trunks gruñó contra su cuello cuando sintió sus pequeñas, suaves y calientes manos masajeando de arriba hacia abajo su erección escondida bajo su bóxer. Ella sonrió, se alegraba cada vez que podía sacarlo de ese cascaron en donde siempre se veía tan compuesto, tan hombre de trabajo, de vez en cuando era bastante entretenido ver cuando no podía controlarse ni evitar un gruñido.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo jugando el tiempo previo, sus respiraciones eran cada vez más fuertes, más entrecortadas y los gruñidos de él junto a los gemidos de ella se hacían cada vez más sonoros. Trunks se alejó de ella y comenzó a besar su estómago, allí sostuvo con ambas manos su tanga, ella levantó sus caderas y él lenta y provocativamente las quitó arrojándola al suelo.

- Por fin… -suspiró mirándola sentado sobre sus rodillas mientras Pan yacía acostada a su lado sonriendo con un rojo sobre las mejillas que no podía ocultar. Se posicionó sentado de rodillas entre sus piernas y con sus manos trazó un camino desde la punta de sus pies subiendo por sus piernas, llegando hasta su estómago, sus pechos hasta llegar a su cuello. Sosteniendo con ambas manos sus mejillas él se recostó sobre ella y la besó como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Ella lo abrazó por la espalda dando la bienvenida a su calurosa lengua en su boca, bajó sus manos por su ancha espalda hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior, allí ella cortó el beso y tratando de incorporarse junto a él, con su ayuda obviamente, quitó su prenda final.

Los dos de rodilla uno frente al otro se sostuvieron la mirada por largo tiempo admirando sus cuerpos desnudos. Trunks no aguantando más juegos previos se abalanzó sobre ella y se acomodó entre sus piernas, pero luego enfrió su mente con todo el trabajo del mundo y la volvió a besar. Pan envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su masculina cintura y sus brazos rodeando su cuello, mientras Trunks la sostenía desde los costados, rompió el beso y sonrió de medio lado observando sus ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria. Sin dejar de mirarla se posicionó en su húmeda entrada haciendo presión contra ella, pero sin penetrarla. Ella parecía aguantar la respiración cada vez que él se acercaba y luego se alejaba de su intimidad. Abrió los ojos un poco desconcertada de lo que él hacia y Trunks solo le dedicó un sonrisa que más parecía un mueca de contención a sus propias necesidades.

Se podía sentir el calor que inundaba la habitación a pesar de ser gigantesca. Él seguía jugando a pesar de aguantar sus tremendas ganas de penetrarla, pero se contuvo con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Pan cerraba sus ojos cada vez que él se acercaba y luego los abría cuando se alejaba, sabía que estaba jugando con ella, sabía que esperaba que ella tomara el siguiente paso, pero no le daría el gusto, lo dejaría retorcerse y sufrir a pesar de que ella estaba en el mismo estado. Cuando el pelivioleta miró sus ojos otra vez se percató que ella también esta conteniendo sus ganas, volvió a sonreír maléficamente hacia ella y tomando su propia erección la guió a su entrada en donde hizo presión y hundió apenas la punta de su miembro para luego quitarla por completo de ella.

Pan esta vez gruño cuando se alejó, suspiró hondamente y abrió sus ojos un tanto molesta. Él de inmediato se acercó, recostándose sobre ella una vez más y besos sus labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus suaves muslos a los costados de sus caderas, la tomó por las rodillas y las abrió un poco más. Gracias porque ella era flexible y podía hacer tales cosas, pensó Trunks sonriendo. Continuaron besándose y él con su manos izquierda la sostuvo por su hombro mientras que el brazo derecho lo pasó por debajo de su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él.

La pelinegra podía sentir como su miembro se rozaba una y otra vez con su sexo, aun continuando con el beso apasionado, coló una mano entre sus cuerpos y delicadamente tomó su erección jugueteando con el solo unos segundos hasta guiarlo a su propia entrada penetrando solo la punta. En ese instante Pan exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones, él la tomó fuertemente pegando su cuerpo a él y esta vez la penetró suavemente aguantando un gruñido que de igual manera escapó de su garganta. Ella inconcientemente cerró sus ojos, arqueó su espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aferrándose a él por los hombros, enterrando sus cortas uñas en la dura piel.

- ¡Oh Pan! –se quejó con voz ronca cuando comenzaron a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás.

Pan se sintió desfallecer, él volvió a besarla sobre los labios y con un brazo rodeando su cintura, la otra la sujeto de la cadera. Ella lo rodeó por la espalda y se dejó llevar por él, se rindió por completo, él podría hacer lo que quisiese con ella y no le importaría, se sentía como una verdadera muñeca de trapo en donde él jugaba con ella. Se sentía tan maleable, tan sumisa cuando estaba con Trunks. Era como si todo su poder, su orgullo, coraje y carácter abandonaran su cuerpo al más mínimo toque de sus manos en su cuerpo. ¿Acaso él se sentiría igual con ella? Como si leyera su mente él respiro fuerte contra su cuello y habló roncamente.

- Eres como una droga para mí… -le dijo entre respiraciones entrecortadas. –me vuelves loco. –a medida que el tiempo transcurría las arremetidas se hacían mas rápidas y profundas.

- No me dejes nunca. –de pronto Pan se le resbalaron las palabras de su boca, no las pensó ni tampoco le importó en aquel instante. Lo que decía era cierto, no quería que la dejara, jamás.

Él separo un poco su rostro y la miró a los ojos, detuvo su ritmo aun dentro de ella, y le sonrió con amor. Ella abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida con el alto a sus penetraciones y lo miró con duda. Trunks volvió a sonreírle y con una mano acaricio su mejilla rosada y se acercó a besar suavemente sus labios.

- Jamás lo haré. –susurró en respuesta. –mientras tú me quieras a tu lado.

- ¿Siempre? –dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

- Por siempre. –finalizó Trunks besando con pasión sus carnosos labios rojos y continuando su danza erótica.

Con el paso del tiempo Pan comenzó a impacientarse, su calor corporal se incrementó con creces junto a él, y las embestidas se hicieron más fuerte, más seguidas, aumentando el placer de ambos, haciendo que sus respiraciones fueran fuertes, las pulsaciones más rápidas, y el sudor comenzaba a cubrir sus cuerpos.

Pan gemía contra su hombro, sujetándose con fuerza a él mientras las sensaciones se intensificaban con el paso del reloj. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza a medida que el calor aumentó y se sintió quemar interiormente, el placer se hizo insoportable hasta que todo explotó. Perdió la sensación de tiempo y espacio, nada existía, solo las intensas sensaciones de su cuerpo y la respiración que chocaba contra su boca. Pasaron un par de minutos en donde ella aun con los ojos cerrados trataba de controlar sus jadeos, tratando de controlar su cuerpo y llevarlo a tierra nuevamente. Suspiró un par de veces hasta que una voz ronca pegó contra su mejilla.

- ¿Estas bien?

Pan por fin abrió sus ojos y con una cansada sonrisa respondió. –perfecta.

Él le sonrió de vuelta, besó su mejilla y de a poco se incorporó alejándose y saliendo de ella. La tomó por la cintura, y la acomodó bajo las cubiertas de la mullida cama tapándola, con delicadeza se acostó junto a ella, la acercó a su pecho en donde se apoyó y ella descansó por unos segundos antes de acercar su cuerpo completo junto a él y se sobresaltó al sentir su miembro aun preparado contra su vientre.

- Trunks… -apoyó una palma en su pecho y lo miró. –¿no termi…? –no alcanzó a finalizar cuando él la interrumpió.

- Esta bien. –acarició su espalda desnuda. –ahora estas agotada. –afirmó y Pan negó con la cabeza. –no mientas, lo sé.

- No, si quieres puedo… -

- No, esta bien. Me doy una ducha fría y listo. –le sonrió, se acercó a su cara y la besó castamente. Cuando se iba a alejar, ella se lo impidió tomando con ambas manos su cabeza y continuando el beso a uno mucho más largo y apasionado.

- No estoy agotada… todavía. –sonrió con picardía.

- Pan, no es necesario que… -pero ella lo silenció con un nuevo beso.

- Agótame. –le susurró al oído y él no pudo aguantar las ganas de formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Quieres que te agote? –ella asintió. –entonces ve a dar unas par de vueltas al mundo volando. –le dijo divertido.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y fingió enojo con sus palabras. –quiero que TÚ me agotes. –con eso, él alejó las cubiertas de sus cuerpos y la montó sobre él. Ella le sonrió.

- Al final siempre me rindo a tus órdenes. –dijo en voz baja provocando una risita por parte de ella.

- Sip. –le dijo antes de volver a besarlo en la boca e ir bajando sensualmente por su pecho hasta encontrarse con su miembro. Lo tomó con sus manos y escuchó a Trunks gemir, pero quiso continuar el pelivioleta se incorporó rápidamente y la tomó de la cintura sentándola en su regazo.

- No Pan… no quiero que… -

- ¿No te gusta?

- No es eso, pero tú jamás lo haz hecho y no quiero que te sientas presionada a hacerlo.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente. Eso era cierto, jamás había hecho eso con su ex, se sentía incómoda y no le era agradable, pero en cambio ahora junto a Trunks sentía las ganas de ir experimentando un poco más, aun era un tanto novata, no como él que tenía mucha experiencia con tantas mujeres a cuesta a lo largo de los años. Ese pensamiento le molestó un poco, ¿era porque ella no lo sabía hacer? ¿Por qué era inexperta en varios asuntos del sexo?

- ¿Es porque no sé hacerlo? Yo pensé que tú querías…–preguntó un poco insegura.

- ¡No! –interrumpió él sentado en la cama, la agarró de la cintura y la envolvió en un abrazo. Contra su cuello y cabellos volvió a hablar. –no seas tontita. –Ahora la alejó, pero aun con sus manos en su cintura le habló miando directamente en sus ojos negros. –jamás pienses algo así. Tú eres perfecta, eres la mejor, contigo todo es fenomenal, las sensaciones junto a ti son mucho mejores, todo se intensifica, todo aumenta, absolutamente todo es mejor junto a ti. –le aseguró con vehemencia.

- Pero… -

- Pero nada. –habló con más rigurosidad. –es solo que no te quiero presionar, ¿esta bien? –ella asintió con sus palabras. –no te quiero obligar a nada. No lo hagas porque solo quieres complacerme, cuando lo hagas es porque tu también lo querrás, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió. –además… -agregó un poco tímido. –… no es el momento más adecuado. –ella frunció el ceño con duda. –ahora… así… -la miró desde sus ojos hasta abajo sentada en su regazo. –me provocas demasiado, Pan. Me excitas mucho cuando estas así frente a mí. Si hubieras continuado no creo que fuera capaz de durar un segundo más. –admitió con algo de vergüenza. –Y no quiero eso, estoy seguro que tu tampoco. Me pediste que te agotara y lo haré. Para eso debo durar un poquito más ¿no crees? si después de todo eres una sayajin. –finalizó dejando un beso en su boca.

Ella lo miró a sus azules ojos que derramaban lujuria por ella. –Trunks. –le dijo bajito apoyando su frente contra la de él.

- ¿Si? –ella se quedo mirándolo por varios segundos más haciendo a Trunks incomodarse un poco. La apretó un poquito más la cintura y observó que sus ojos se cristalizaron. –¿Pan? –le habló preocupado. Ella se dedicó a acariciar sus cabellos lavandas y pestañeo varias veces eliminando sus lágrimas. Deslizó sus masculinas manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros y la sostuvo con fuerza contra él, acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó suavemente.

Pan se alejó, suspiró y sonrió. –Te amo. –por fin le dijo.

Él suspiró también dejando libre el aire que contenía sin saberlo, aliviado le contesto. –lo sé. –dijo con arrogancia.

Pan soltó una risita. –no me esperaba menos de ti, eres tan… -él no la dejó terminar ya que besó sus labios haciéndola callar.

- Yo también te amo. –le susurró en el oído. Besó su lóbulo y desde allí descendió hasta su cuello en donde se detuvo varios minutos besando y chupando lo suficiente como para hacerla estremecer. Sujetándola de la espalda la inclinó hacia abajo para tener acceso hasta sus pechos que los lamió y besó repetidas veces.

Pan con fuerza lo tiró sobre ella quedando nuevamente en la misma posición de antes. Allí él disfrutó de sus vista y mientras besaba su escote una mano viajó hasta abajo acariciando y preparándola para él una vez más. El tiempo pareció volar para ambos y Trunks no se dio cuenta cuando él ya estaba listo y posicionado en ella. Pero tuvo un cambio de idea, la tomó de la cintura la alzó y él se acostó sobre su espalda dejándola a ella sobre su cuerpo.

- ¿Te querías agotar? –preguntó alzando la voz y sus cejas. –pues ahora _te _agotarás y _me _agotarás.

Ella sonrió casi maléficamente cuando se sentó sobre él empujando hacia abajo mientras Trunks la sostenía de sus caderas para ayudar a levantarla y bajarla sobre él.

- Dios, Pan. –se quejó.

Ella comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo jadear al hombre bajo ella. Desde su posición se fijó en él. –¿era eso o sólo querías verme desde ahí? –se las arregló en decir aquello sin parar de moverse.

- Las dos. –fue su respuesta. –qué puedo decir, me encanta verte completa.

- Hmph. –entrecerró los ojos debido a las ya crecientes sensaciones que le provocaba.

El calor y la excitación crecieron aun más cuando Trunks cuando las arremetidas se hicieron más constantes y rápidas. Pan gimió repetidas veces sin control, su clímax se acercaba, pero no quería hasta hacerlo acabar.

- ¡Mierda, Pan! –exclamó con una mano en su pecho izquierdo y la otra a un lado de su cadera derecha sosteniéndola.

Ella aceleró el ritmo, haciendo a Trunks gruñir con la cabeza hacia atrás y ahora sosteniendo con ambas manos sus caderas ayudándola a subir y bajar sobre él. Pan apoyó sus manos en su pecho para más ayuda pues parecía que las fuerzas se iban por arte de magia, o mejor dicho por arte de Trunks. Se inclinó hacia delante y él la sostuvo hasta que la sintió entremeterse sobre él gimiendo más alto contra su boca, aquel sonido lo volvió loco y fue todo lo que bastó para acabar dentro de ella, soltando un sonido casi gutural de su garganta. La abrazó rodeando su espalda y ella dejó caer todo su peso en él.

Los mechones negros cayeron en su cara y él enterró su nariz en su cuello sintiendo el aroma que parecía expulsar por cada uno de sus poros. Aquella esencia que amaba y lo hacía enamorarse de cada una de sus células.

Se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos más en la misma posición hasta que sus respiraciones y latidos del corazón volvieron a la normalidad. Ella alejó su rostro y su boca descansó sobre la de él, regalando cortos, pero muchos besos.

Trunks rodó hacia un lado con ella y finalmente salió de su interior, no sin antes escuchar un pequeñísimo gemido por parte de su mujer que trató de ocultar, pero su oído lo captó igualmente.

- ¿Estas bien? –repitió la misma pregunta cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor y que a veces a Pan le fastidiaba, pero no lo demostraba, sabía que era solo por preocupación. Pero ella era sayajin, nada malo podría pasar. –No te hice daño ¿cierto? –miró hacia abajo para inspeccionar su menudo cuerpo.

- Estoy bien, Trunks. Nada malo podría pasarme a tu lado. –dijo calmando sus nervios de protector. –Soy una sayajin ¿sabes? –dijo divertida. –no una muñeca de porcelana.

Él negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro. –pues para mí lo eres. Aunque siempre intentes dar a entender que eres fuerte y ruda, sé que no lo eres. Tú eres _mi _mujer, una muñequita para mí, una chica delicada y con un cuerpo que pretendo conservar en el mismo estado. Sabes que a veces me descontrolo un poco… -pasó la mano por su cintura tocando aquellas zonas que todavía estaba enrojecidas con su fuerte agarre de hace minutos atrás. –lo siento. –murmuró contra su boca y acariciando muy suavemente con sus dedos su piel.

Ella tomó su cara con ambas manos y lo miró con actitud confrontacional. –no es nada, Trunks. –afirmó. –En unas horas más desaparecerán. Además… -hizo a un lado su cara y besó uno de sus hombros haciendo que él se tensara un poco. –no fuiste el único. –Besó otra vez su hombro herido por las incrustaciones de sus uñas.

- Oh. –miró su hombro y vio las marcas rojas de sus uñas enterradas en su carne. –eso también tardará unas horas en sanar, pero no es nada. –le restó importancia. Se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó desde la cintura para atraerla a su esculpido pecho. Ella se acurrucó junto a él mientras sentía las cálidas sábanas taparla. El calor, el cariño y el propio cuerpo de Trunks junto a ella no hicieron más que llenarla de paz y cansancio, sus parpados pesaban por más que intentaba mantenerlos abiertos, los volvía a abrir y lo miraba mientras el sonreía divertido. –duerme. –fue una orden. Acarició una de sus mejillas con el dedo pulgar. –ya es tarde y no tienes por qué mantenerte despierta. –miró el reloj y se fijó porqué Pan estaba exhausta aparte de la anterior actividad, ya eran las 4.57 de la madrugada. Se habían pasado horas admirándose, queriéndose, amándose.

Acarició su espalda de arriba hacia abajo sintiendo los suspiros de satisfacción en Pan, luego acarició sus cabellos negros que desprendían aquel aroma tan característico en ella. Alejó un poco su cara para poder mirar su bello y todavía enrojecido rostro quedarse dormida.

- No me mires tanto. –murmuró con sus ojos cerrados.

- No te estoy mirando. –mintió.

- Siento que me estas mirando, mentiroso. –abrió sus ojos y confirmó sus sospechas.

- No tengo sueño.

- ¿No? –hizo una pausa y él negó. –¿no te deje lo suficientemente exhausto? –bromeó, pero pronto abrió sus ojos al ver la sonrisa y la cejas alzadas de Trunks.

- No seas tonta, estuvimos _horas _haciendo _cochinadas_, como diría Bra. –dijo con respecto a sus gestos anteriores para fastidiarla. –me dejaste casi muerto, pero no logro dormir.

Ella se incorporó un poco para quedar a su altura en aquella cama. Tomó con sus dos manos cada la do de sus mejillas y se acercó a besarlo suavemente, luego su nariz y luego sobre sus parpados haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos. –duerme. –le susurró. Otra vez se acomodó casi acostándose por completo sobre su pecho, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y entrelazó las piernas junto a él.

Él medio sonrió y la abrazó por la espalda cerrando sus ojos hasta relajarse. La miró una última vez, besó su cabeza y muy suave y bajito le dijo. –te amo pequeña.

- Yo también. –fue la respuesta casi inaudible.

…

Pan abrió sus ojos y los cerró inmediatamente al sentir los rayos de luz llegar a su vista. Un quejido salió de su boca, cogió con ambas manos las cubiertas y las subió hasta tapar su cabeza. Así, estiró su cuerpo sintiendo sus músculos adoloridos, bajó una de sus manos y se tocó aquellas partes que más la aquejaban. Extrañada trató de mirarse todavía bajo las sábanas y pudo lograr ver algunas pequeñas manchas moradas en su cintura y muslos, nada grave ni muy grande, ya parecían disolverse, pero no del todo. Luego sintió como el peso de la cama cambió a su lado izquierdo.

- Ya era bueno que despertaras. –dijo la voz masculina a su lado.

- Sigo durmiendo. –le habló escondida bajo las tapas blancas y doradas de la cama.

- Entonces deberé comerme toda esta comida yo solo. –otra vez el peso desapareció de su lado y escuchó unos pasos alejándose.

La palabra comida despertó su apetito y se vio en la obligación de destaparse a mirar si lo que decía era cierto o no. Observó a Trunks de pie al lado de su cama mirándola divertido vestido solo en un pantalón de pijama gris a rayas holgado que empezaba muy abajo, justo en sus caderas mostrando aquellos oblicuos que eran increíblemente sexy (*5).

- ¡Dios! –él exclamó y de un salto se tiró a la cama junto a ella. –que sexy te ves. –dijo sentado a su lado con ojos lujuriosos.

- ¿Yo? –frunció el ceño al decirlo, luego de miró a si misma y sus mejillas se encendieron de vergüenza. Se había incorporado de la cama y destapado exponiendo su desnudez, sus pechos cubiertos por su larga cabellera. De un movimiento rápido alzó las sábanas nuevamente para cubrirse.

- No te cubras. –dijo con voz baja acercándose a su rostro y le habló nuevamente contra sus labios antes de besarla suavemente. –te ves linda. –se alejó unos centímetros. –además no hay nada que no te haya visto antes. –sonrió libidinosamente.

- Aun así… -agarró las sábanas con más fuerza contra su pecho. –además tú no andas por ahí paseándote desnudo, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo yo?

- Si quieres me saco el pijama, no tengo problema. –dijo con picardía.

Ella rió a carcajadas. –eso no lo dudo, pero no gracias señor pervertido. –bromeó.

- ¿Quiere comer algo señorita Son? –se puso de rodillas frente a ella e hizo una reverencia como si fuera su criado.

- ¿Qué tienes de comer _mi sirviente_?

- Lo que usted desee. –tomó una mano en las suyas y la besó en los nudillos. –puede ser unas _tostadas con Trunks vuelto loco por ti_, o una _tarta de sexo en la cocina_, o una _ensalada de amor sobre la mesa. _–levantó repetidas veces sus cejas en forma sugestiva. –o si gusta puedo traer la comida aquí… a su cama. –se acercó a ella gateando hasta extender su cuerpo sobre el de ella, la tomó por la cintura con la sábana envueltas en su menudo cuerpo y la acomodó acostándola bajo él. Ella lo envolvió por el cuello y lo besó con amor, ambos cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar con sus lenguas explorando la boca del otro. Se alejaron en busca de aire y se miraron intensamente a los ojos. –Buenos días mi pequeña Pan. –habló contra sus labios.

- Bueno días señor Brief. –besó nuevamente sus labios, esta vez un poco más corto.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Dormí excelen… -no terminó cuando un sonido de rugido se escuchó desde su estómago haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas una vez más.

Él rió sin poder contenerse por unos segundos. –Escucho que tienes hambre. –se incorporó y la tomó de las manos para ayudarla también. Ella aferró la sábana a su cuerpo y se puso de pie junto a él. –¿en serio? ¿después de todo lo que hicimos anoche?… –dijo mirando su cuerpo cubierto. Ella lo miró con timidez. Él se alejó unos pasos, agarró una de sus camisas que estaba sobre uno de los muebles y se la entregó. –ten, ocupa eso.

Ella se lo agradeció y la vistió, le quedaba bastante grande, dobló las mangas, la abotonó lo sufriente pero no toda, dejando los primeros dos botones sueltos mostrando su escote, mientras él la miraba embobado. Se veía increíblemente hermosa y sensual usando una de sus camisas, podía ver claramente el comienzo de sus pechos y los pezones se marcaban en la delgada tela. También llegaba justo por debajo de su trasero cubriendo lo necesario, pero si se llegaba a mover lo suficiente estaba seguro que la podría ver. (*6).

La miró detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo cuando ella se hacía una coleta desprolija con su cabello revuelto dejándola ver mas sexy sin que ella lo notara por si misma. La tomó de la mano y la incitó a que caminara fuera de la habitación. Cuando llegaron al marco de la puerta la soltó. –damas primero. –hizo un gesto con su mano para que siguiera caminando.

Ella lo miró de reojo y sonrió. –pervertido. –susurró sabiendo que él la escucharía.

- Déjame ser… -le comentó siguiendo sus pasos mientras sus ojos estaban pegados a los movimientos femeninos de sus caderas y trasero al caminar, así también podía ver cuando la camisa se levantaba con cada uno de sus pasos mostrando apenas su trasero desnudo.

Pan llegó a la mesa para dos hermosamente decorada y lleno de alimentos de todo tipo, frutas de la estación, pasteles, tostadas, queso, jamón, cereales, barras de chocolate, panecillos, queques, yogurt, café, té, leche, agua, jugos naturales… todo lo que se pueda imaginar para un desayuno de la realeza. Se sentó en la silla y también quedó maravillada con la hermosa vista del gran ventanal a su lado exponiendo la ajetreada y exclusiva cuidad desde aquel último piso de la suite del hotel. Trunks la acompañó pocos segundos después, primero tomando un sorbo del oscuro café en la tacita de vidrio.

- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó al ver que el sol ya no parecía de mañana.

- ¿Acaso eso importa? –tomó su mano a través de la mesa y la acarició con el pulgar.

- No, preguntaba por curiosidad, es solo que nunca despierto para el desayuno con tanto apetito como hoy.

- ¡Ahh! eso es debido a las largas horas de _ejercicio_de anoche. –le guiño un ojo. –además de la hora. –admitió. Miró una pared a su derecha. –es la 1.37hrs del día.

- ¡Vaya! sí que dormí. –le dijo. -¿despertaste temprano?

- No, hace solo unos 10 minutos. –hizo un pausa observando que ella miraba los vasos y tazas. –¿quieres chocolate caliente?

- Sería genial, pero no hay. –se encogió de hombros y tomó entre sus manos el vaso con jugo natural de naranja.

- Lo mandé a pedir cuando me di cuenta que no trajeron junto a todo esto. –se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina, en menos de un minuto traía consigo una pequeña jarra metálica y en su otra mano una tacita blanca que puso en la mesa frente a ella sirviendo la bebida caliente.

- ¿Cómo sabías que quería tomar esto?

- Te conozco y no cambias. –sonrió.

Ella frunció en ceño. –jamás te he dicho que me gusta el chocolate caliente, y si no me equivoco no hemos tomado desayuno antes como para que te dieras cuenta ¿o si? –dudó.

- Tienes razón. –no dijo más y siguió con su café y tostadas con jamón.

- Dime, ¿cómo lo sabes? –preguntó otra vez un poco más curiosa.

- No te lo diré.

- ¡Vamos! ¿fue Bra? ¿Goten? ¿Bulma?

Él rió con fuerzas. –Bra últimamente solo estaba preocupada de sus propias comidas y de nadie más como para notar aquello. ¿Goten? ¿Tú crees que tú tío nota qué come el resto? Con suerte sabe qué es lo que él come. Mi madre… ¡nah! siempre anda al tanto de qué se le ocurre comer a mi padre.

- Buen punto, ¿entonces?

- Sólo lo sé. –la observó y ella lo miraba a los ojos tratando de descubrirlo. –te leo la mente, Pan.

Ella abrió grandes sus ojos. Eso podía ser cierto habían pequeños instantes que lograba leer su mente, igual ella con él. –¿lo estas haciendo ahora? –dijo insegura. Sabía eso del lazo sayajin que seguían formando, pero no era mucho de su agrado saber que él podía leer sus pensamientos.

- No, a veces lo intentó pero no lo logro, solo parece funcionar cuando estamos conectados de alguna manera… como anoche. –ella se sonrojó y recordó aquellos instantes en que él parecía leer su mente y saber qué quería y cómo lo quería. –no estaba seguro si lo oía en mi mente o realmente me lo decías, pero sabía qué es lo que querías de mí. Hoy en la mañana recordé lo de anoche y me di cuenta que no habías abierto la boca para hablarme así que supuse que era eso del lazo que nos une. –hizo una pausa y ella asintió. -¿así fue como supiste que yo quería que tú me…? –ella no lo dejó finalizar cuando respondió enérgicamente.

- Sí. –dijo avergonzada.

- Lo siento… no puedo controlar mis pensamientos. Pero de verdad anoche fue genial, no era necesario que lo intentaras solo porque yo lo quería. No quiero obligarte a absolutamente nada. ¿ok? –observó como ella no le dirigía su mirada y estaba enfocada en la taza blanca sobre la mesa. –Pan. –quiso llamar su atención.

- Esta bien, Trunks. –ella respondió sin ánimo mirando todavía su tacita de chocolate.

- Mírame. –le exigió. Ella levantó la mirada y lo observó. –No te sientas mal. Te repito, solo debes hacerlo cuando tú quieras, cuando tú sientas el deseo de hacerlo. Eres joven, todos lo hemos sido y con el tiempo se va aprendiendo y tomando más confianza a hacer cosas nuevas. –le dijo con amabilidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –esta bien, Trunks. –repitió con mas convicción.

Trunks la observó y notó que algo le molestaba. –No, no esta bien. ¿qué pasa? ¿dije algo malo anoche?

- Es solo que… -pero se arrepintió. –no, no es nada. –le resto importancia.

- No, dime ¿qué es?

- Sentí muy claramente que era eso lo que querías, y cuando lo intenté lo deseé, pero… cuando dijiste que no, pensé que había hecho algo mal o que no quería yo te lo hiciera o que soy tan inexperta que no te iba a gustar. –admitió con vergüenza.

- No, no es eso. –se puso de pie y se arrodilló al lado de su silla, la tomó de la mano y la volteó allí mismo para que lo mirara a los ojos. –no es nada de eso. Anoche te dije que sí lo quería y te juro que si lo deseé con muchas ganas a que me lo hicieras, pero no te quiero obligar a nada. Justo en ese instante no era el mejor momento, no si iba a ser tu primera vez practicando aquello.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de malo en aquellos instantes? Tú lo querías y yo también.

- Porque… -suspiró. –no es tan sencillo Pan. –se puso de pie para ir a su silla nuevamente, pero ella no lo dejó, de pie frente a él lo tomó de las manos y lo mantuvo allí esperando una respuesta más elaborada. –iba a ser muy fuerte y quiero que todo sea perfecto cuando se trata de ti. – permaneció en silencio esperando que ella haya entendido.

- ¿Por qué? –insistió.

- Pan… -habló con voz más firme. –te he dicho que cuando estoy contigo me cuesta mucho poder controlarme.

- ¿Y?

- No quería ser tan agresivo contigo… más de lo que fui.

- No fuiste agresivo conmigo. –le dijo con voz suave.

- ¿No? –levantó sus manos y deslizó un poco la camisa en la parte del cuello de ella. –¿y esto? –expuso su cuello y hombro izquierdo mostrando las leves marcas que todavía permanecían en su piel. –puedo apostar que también debes tener algunas en la cintura.

Ella no respondió nada, solo se tapó las marcas volviendo a poner en posición la prenda en su cuerpo. –no es nada, ya te dije, en unas horas desaparecerán. Pero no desvíes el tema, ¿por qué no quisiste que yo…? –él respondió antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta.

- Iba a ser muy agresivo. Estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar bien. Creo que me llevará un tiempo poder controlarme y acostumbrarme a ti. Antes jamás había sentido lo que siento a tú lado. –confesó.

- Me pasa lo mismo, pero eso no explica porque no me dejaste. –insistió tercamente.

- ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda, Pan? –sonrió cuando lo dijo. Ella le correspondió igual. Él suspiró y Pan se acercó abrazándolo y besando su pecho desnudo. –no sigas haciendo eso o no seré capaz de responderte. –dijo con picardía.

Era algo incontrolable, no podía pensar cuando estaba con ella, era realmente difícil concentrarse en no hacerle daño y no dejarse llevar por su instinto que parecía ser más agresivo de lo normal cuando se trataba de Pan. Jamás había ocurrido con otras chicas, bueno… cuando era aun adolescente puede que haya pasado un par de veces pero era porque era un novato en el tema, le costaba trabajo controlar aquel instinto, pero con el tiempo formó más experiencia y autocontrol con las mujeres. Pero este no era el caso, parecía un chico de 17 años otra vez tratando de aprender todo de nuevo. Era como si no tuviera consciencia cuando estaba a su lado en una situación íntima. No podía controlarse lo suficiente sin hacerle daño alguno, se preocupaba demasiado por ella, no quería hacerle nada que la dañara pues era muy importante para él más que su propia vida y familia. Ella lo era todo, era lo primero, era su mundo y universo, jamás se perdonaría si algo malo le pasase, fuese su culpa o no. Por eso se sentía frustrado de su comportamiento diario con Pan, era tanta la necesidad de ella que perdía el control cada vez que alguien más se le acercaba, saber que alguien más podía llamar su atención era horrible de solo pensarlo. A veces sentía que estaba obsesionado con ella y eso no era sano, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. ¿Tan fuerte podía ser un lazo sayajin? Porque todo esto se trataba de eso ¿no? ¿o acaso era todo su desquiciada cabeza y naturaleza humana? No, no lo creía.

Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió las pequeñas y suaves manos abrazarlo desde la espalda. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su dorso y le habló. –tienes razón. –admitió. –pero me gusta verte descontrolado conmigo. Saber que solo yo produzco ese comportamiento en ti me fascina. –besó su espalda mientras que sus manos recorrían el pecho musculoso de su hombre. –debe ser una cosa sayajin, ¿no? –quiso alivianar el tema. Se alejó para esta vez abrazarlo de frente, apoyó su mejilla contra su pecho desnudo, cerró los ojos y suspiró con una sonrisa. Él la observó desde arriba y la envolvió en un abrazo por la cintura, descansando su mentón en un hombro de ella. Se quedaron así por varios minutos en completo silencio de pie a un lado de la mesa abrazándose. En la misma posición ella habló nuevamente. –gracias por cuidarme, Trunks. –él le asintió y besó su cabeza. Pan subió su cara y lo miró a los ojos. –yo… -él la interrumpió.

- No digas nada. –y con eso, la besó profundamente haciéndola gemir contra su boca. La alzó en sus brazos y cuando ella lo envolvió con sus piernas en su cintura, ella repentinamente rompió el beso que disfrutaban para tomar una gran cantidad de aire y mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? –dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

- Te quiero de nuevo. –dijo con voz sensual riendo con picardía. –así que… ¿Qué va a hacer con eso? ¿Le dará alguna solución señor Brief?

- Definitivamente sí, pero primero debo investigar un poco más acerca del problema. –le decía a medida que caminaba hacia la habitación con ella en brazos, directamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

- ¿Qué tipo de solución? –le preguntó cuando atravesaban el marco de la puerta del baño.

- Ya lo verás. –dijo Trunks cerrando la puerta con un pie.

- ¡No! ¡Trunks! ¡Noooooo! –dijo entre risas incontenibles.

- ¡Siiiiiii! –respondió con una voz maléfica.

- ¡Ahhh!

- Mía por un fin de semana completo… -fue lo último que se escuchó decir antes de que el grifo de la ducha dejara caer el agua.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Siento mucho si el capítulo lo encontraron muy explícito, pero esta versión esta más suave que el original, quite varias partes en que puede que sea un poco fuerte para algunos y así no dañar o perjudicar con mis pensamientos lujuriosos a alguna persona jajaja.

Volviendo a este capítulo cochinon, repito, **_si quieren les envío el original_**, para los que sean igual de libidinosos como yo jajaja. =) Así que para los que quieren leer el original me lo dicen en el mismo review o me envían un PM y se los mando a su **_e-mail_** porque por PM no puedo, osea si se puede pero ahí solo alcanzan 8 mil caracteres y mi capítulo original es más largo que este que he subido, tiene un poco más de 12 mil :S así que me dejan su email y listo, se los envió con gusto.

Este fue un capítulo de puro Trunks y Pan, solo ellos dos, nadie más y espero que les haya gustado. Una cosita, puede que también lo hayan encontrado que el caracter de Trunks en este capítulo estaba un poco más cambiado, algo así como muy suave, muy cumplidor con Pan, pero vamos! que chico, novio o como quieran llamarlo no se pone así con su chica. He conocido a algunos que se ven siempre tan machos y fuertes pero cuando están con su pareja se ponen sumisos y suaves con sus mujeres xD jajaja

Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, los adoro a cada uno!

Un beso!

**_Kattie.-_**

_03 - 05 - 2012_


	10. Endemoniadamente bien

**SENTIR**

**Capítulo 10: "E****ndemoniadamente bien**"****

* * *

><p>Después de una ducha bastante entretenida con una acompañante de cabellos negros, lisos y mojados que le llegaban un poco más arriba de la cintura estuvo en la obligación de dejarla sola en la habitación en unos momentos más pese a que se negaba a hacerlo.<p>

- ¿Qué haces? –dijo ella cuando él con una toalla blanca comenzó a secar su cuerpo con delicadeza. Partió por su bello rostro que se encontraba con pequeñas gotas, bajó por su cuello y sonrió al seguir su camino hacia abajo. Pasó por sus pechos que secó con mucha suavidad mirando el rostro sonrojado de Pan.

- Secándote. –respondió después de un par de minutos.

- Pero… -él la calló.

- Déjame hacerlo… -plantó un suave beso en sus labios haciéndola sonreír. –déjame mimarte y quererte. –susurró. Pan no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse una vez más con cada palabra, con cada beso y cada caricia que éste hombre le brindaba. Era como estar soñando, estar aquí en este hotel era de ensueño. Jamás había vivido algo así, pese a tener un solo amante antes de Trunks, nunca sintió lo que ahora sentía, era algo indescriptible y fenomenal, pero a la vez le asustaba por el siempre hecho de jamás haber sentido aquello, un amor que estaba más allá del entendimiento.

Trunks siguió bajando de sus pechos a su estómago pasando por el exterior de sus muslos y luego los interiores, pero sin ningún signo de excitación sino más bien de admiración ante la bella y delicada mujer frente a él. Siguió su camino por ambas piernas hasta llegar a sus pies en donde le pidió que levantara una seguida de la otra para secarlas. –date la vuelta. –pidió suavemente. Ella le obedeció sin decir una sola palabra y ahí sintió como él secaba con suaves movimientos circulares su espalda con aquella toalla hasta llegar a su trasero. –listo. –dijo con una sonrisa volteándola nuevamente. Miró sus dulces ojos negros y le sonrió con dulzura. Había algo inexplicable en ella, era tan fuerte y a veces ruda como una mujer sayajin, pero quizás era su edad o tal vez su aun inocencia en comparación a él lo que hacía quererla y hasta adorarla como una niña desprotegida. Tenía siempre la necesidad de protegerla y otorgarle todo lo que ella quisiera y era bastante raro proveniente de él, pues con sus anteriores mujeres se comportaba como un típico hombre en una relación adulta, no tanto mimos ni tanta palabrería de amor, pero con ella todo era simplemente diferente. Sabía que en parte esta rareza suya provenía de la diferencia de edad, era muy conciente de ello, 13 años menor no es poco, siempre trataba de tratarla con el mayor respeto posible pues ella a veces era inconciente de lo atractiva y sexy que podía ser. Él era un hombre hecho y derecho con necesidades propias de un ser humano y en especial de un sayajin. Pero Pan en parte aun no lo sabía, sólo había tenido un solo amante en su vida y era un simple humano, uno común y corriente, por eso siempre trataba de llevar las cosas con más calma de la que él quería. Como le había dicho hace unas horas atrás, ella era aun joven y tenían todo el tiempo para ir adquiriendo mayor experiencia, sobretodo si él era su compañero practicante.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó cuando vio su sonrisa mientras sus ojos sostenían aquella mirada.

- No, nada. –sonrió más ampliamente. –es sólo que estoy… bien, he despertado de un humor increíble.

- Si no fuera por esa llamada… -murmuró.

- Lo sé y lo siento. –acarició su mejilla. –sólo me tomara una media hora. –aseguró.

- Esta bien. –dijo de mala gana. –vístete que se te hace tarde. –miró su cuerpo casi desnudo frente a ella si no fuera por aquella toalla negra que estaba sujeta a su cadera.

Trunks asintió y fue en busca de su ropa en aquel gran closet en donde empleados el día anterior había desempacado sus vestimentas junto a las de Pan. Se vistió con rapidez mientras Pan fue hasta la sala principal a ver un poco de televisión vestida solo con la bata blanca. Él una vez listo vestido en forma casual fue donde Pan. –vuelvo dentro de poco. –le aviso, se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso en la frente. Ella le sonrió en respuesta. –iremos a almorzar así que vístete. –dijo casi en tono paternal antes de la salir de la suite.

- Si papá. –dijo en broma. Pan se quedó allí por unos minutos más hasta que se cansó de recorrer canal por canal hasta llegar al número 187. Lo apagó y fue a la habitación a ver que demonios podía usar el día de hoy teniendo en cuenta que Bra había hecho su maleta. Comenzó a hurgar prenda por prenda desechando cada una de ellas hasta que al final se dio cuenta que no había nada cómodo ni de su gusto. Suspiró profundamente y maldijo entre dientes a su amiga. Tomó al azar una prenda y lo arrogó a la cama. Era eso o andar con una bata blanca paseándose en el hotel. Se vistió con lentitud prolongando todo el tiempo hasta que llegara Trunks de vuelta. Se miró al espejo y se encogió de hombros. (*1)

- Buenos días. –dijo Trunks cuando llegó con uno de los encargados del hotel. El señor lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y una leve sonrisa. –perdón, buenas tardes. –sonrió avergonzado mirando su reloj indicándole que ya eran las 2.41 del día.

- Buenas tardes señor Brief, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? –dijo con total amabilidad mostrando una sonrisa blanca.

- ¿El hotel cuenta con una sala de juntas con videoconferencia? –preguntó.

- Sí, por supuesto. ¿para cuándo al necesita?

- Ahora.

- Mmm… -lo pensó unos instantes y tecleó en su computadora. –señor, tenemos 3 grandes salas, pero en estos momentos todas están ocupadas. –Trunks pasó su mano por su cabello irritado con la situación. Había dicho expresamente en la empresa que este fin de semana no quería ninguna llamada telefónica que lo interrumpiera, que iba a viajar y no quería ninguna molestia, pero como siempre algo había salido mal en corporación cápsula y necesitaban su presencia. Esa llamada que interrumpió justo cuando salía de la ducha junto a Pan lo irritó en demasía, pero lo ocultó, nada iba a interrumpir su fin de semana. Dijo por teléfono que le era imposible ir a la empresa en aquellos momentos y lo único posible sería una comunicación a través de video en directo.

- Pero… -el señor frente suyo interrumpió sus pensamientos. –la sala número 2 se desocupa en 20 minutos más.

- Entonces lo ocuparé.

- Si quiere puede esperar en unos de los salones mientras le sirvo lo que usted guste. -ofreció.

- Gracias. -el señor lo guió por unos pasillos hasta llegar a un salón hermosamente decorado.

- Entonces... ¿qué desea de comer o beber?

- Un café negro, eso es todo gracias.

- Vuelvo en un minuto. -se retiró.

Trunks estaba realmente enfadado con toda esta situación, se suponía que tendría un fin de semana relajado con la compañía de Pan y sin las tediosas molestias de la empresa, era día sábado ¡por dios! pero nooo siempre había algo o alguien interrumpiendo sus días de descanso. Se quedo un rato pensando, le había dicho a Pan que volvería sólo en media hora más y por lo visto demoraría ese tiempo sólo en esperar a que la sala se desocupara. Agarró su teléfono celular y marcó la habitación.

- ¿Hola? -escuchó su voz.

- Pan, soy yo. Puede que demore un poco más en ir a almorzar porque todas las salas de reuniones están ocupadas, pero no creo que demore más de 40 minutos. –escuchó que ella suspiraba. –¿me esperarás o prefieres ir a comer sola?

- ¿Serán 40 minutos? –preguntó para asegurarse.

- Eso espero. –hizo una pausa. –terminaré lo más rápido que pueda.

- Te espero. –fue su respuesta.

- Gracias. Te paso a buscar, espérame lista. –dijo con voz alegre.

- Lo haré.

- Besos mi Pan. –dijo con amor.

- Si, si… -bromeó. –besos para ti también señor Brief. –rió y colgó.

- Tenga. –dijo el señor que estaba de vuelta con el café de Trunks. –¿necesita algo más?

- No, gracias.

- Me retiro. –hizo un nuevo ademán y se fue.

…

Luego de estar vestida y lista dio un paseo por la cocina y comió algunos snacks para pasar el hambre hasta su almuerzo con Trunks. Miró su reloj, las 3.30 del día. Ya era hora de que estuviera terminando. Se fue a sentar al frente del televisor y vio las noticias del día. Nada nuevo, asaltos, inauguración de nuevas líneas del súper tren, actores que se comprometieron y esperan su primer hijo, etc. Es decir nada. 10, 20, 25 minutos más y él todavía no llegaba. Suspiró, se puso de pie y fue hasta la habitación buscando su bolso. Lo tiró sobre la cama y sacó sus libros y cuadernos, tenía un examen en dos semanas más, pero si estudiaba de ahora después no estaría con tanto estrés. Estudio, escribió, hizo resúmenes y memorizó. Llegando casi al final del capítulo 17 de aquel libro de química orgánica sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse del sueño. Trató de mantenerse despierta, pero la mullida cama, el calor de la habitación y la lectura completamente aburrida no la ayudaron en nada.

…

- Pan. –dijo cuando cruzó la puerta de la suite, pero nadie le contestó. –Pan, lo siento, sé que demoré mucho, pero me fue imposible salir antes. Hubo un problema con la firma del bufete de los abogados de la última empresa y… -su voz fue bajando de volumen hasta encontrarla tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama con la cara afirmada en un grueso libro. Sonrió con ternura al verla así, iba a tomarla en brazos y acostarla en una mejor posición, pero temía despertarla, se notaba cansada y estresada por sus estudios por lo que decidió no hacerlo. En vez de eso quitó el libro y lo reemplazó por una almohada. Cogió una frazada y tapó su cuerpo por si le daba frío. Besó su cabeza y salió nuevamente para pedir comida a la habitación. Tenía hambre, no había comido ya en horas y la discusión que mantuvo a través de video conferencia fue lo bastante prolongado para molestarlo aun más. Suspiró pesadamente tratando de aliviar su aun molestia. Ver a Pan allí dormida le producía ternura, pero también enfado. Le había prometido volver en poco tiempo, lo trató, pero fue en vano. Ella dijo que esperaría y así lo hizo, pero de tanto hacerlo se rindió en el sueño. Se preguntaba cuándo su vida se había vuelto tan monótona, ya que todo era trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, hasta que llegó ella. Su vida dio un vuelco rotundo con su vuelta a Japón, había estado tranquilo en su rutina diaria sin muchas preocupaciones a parte de corporación cápsula, pero su arribo hizo que se volviera un adolescente que luchana contra viento y marea con tal de conseguir la chica de sus sueños. Dejó la empresa botada, literalmente, en un par de ocasiones sin importar si ésta se venía abajo o se iba a la quiebra, desapareció por semanas sin que nadie, excepto de su padre, supiera de su paradero, entrenó día tras día sin saber mucho el por qué… quizás había sido un auto castigo por todo lo sucedido con Pan hace unos meses atrás, había terminado con su entonces novia por lo que sentía por aquella chiquilla de cabellos negros. Hizo todo lo que alguna vez criticó en algunos adultos, hasta ese entonces no entendía como había hombres o mujeres que se volvían literalmente locos por amor… hasta la vuelta de Pan a Japón. Ella lo hizo volverse loco, hasta el punto de sacrificar su propia vida por ella, rescatarla en un planeta lejano sin siquiera tener las suficientes fuerzas para enfrentarse a aquellos enemigos, saliendo horriblemente lastimado, pero todo había valido la pena, estar con ella en aquella habitación a solas lo valía.

Sin darse cuenta nuevamente estaba en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de la suite mirando como ella dormía placidamente boca abajo. Oír su respiración pausada lo hacía sentirse relajado y tranquilo. Ver como su espalda subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, ver su rostro relajado contra la almohada, sus ojos cerrados, su cabello disperso y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas lo hacía sonreír.

Para sus ojos ella era una moneda de dos caras que se complementaban una a la otra para tener a una Pan. Una, la niña traviesa y completamente testaruda. Si algo se proponía lo conseguía sin importar el cómo, si tenía que defender una causa lo hacía contra viento y marea. La chica juguetona que siempre te gastaba bromas sólo con el hecho de fastidiarte un rato para luego sonreír con sus travesuras. La misma que si bien sabiendo que estaba equivocada no daba su brazo a torcer hasta demostrar lo contrario fuera como fuera. La guerrera sayajin que amaba entrenar y lograr ser fuerte, pese a que ahora esa pasión parecía en pausa debido a sus deberes, sabía que estaba ahí en su alma intacta. Como algunas veces escuchó a su padre decir que Pan pese a ser solo un cuarto sayajin parecía poseer más sangre guerrera que todos juntos, lo demostraba en su afán de entrenar, de volverse más fuerte y rápida y su amor por la lucha, sin contar que hasta su apariencia parecía de una sayajin pura.

Y por otra parte había una chica… mejor dicho, mujer. Esa mujer que era totalmente femenina sin darse cuenta, que tenía sus curvas, sus pechos redondos, su fina cintura, sus redondeadas caderas y sus torneadas piernas. Esa mujer que con una sola mirada le atravesaba el alma y le hacía sentir una y mil emociones al mismo tiempo. La misma mujer frente a sus ojos que con sólo un roce de su piel lo hacía sentir excitado y caliente por más. Pan, la mujer que poco a poco despertaba su instinto salvaje y prohibido. Porque parecía ser cierto, a medida que el tiempo pasaba más deseoso estaba de ella, más necesidad había de ella, no estaba satisfecho, quería fundirse en ella para siempre, ser uno sólo hasta la eternidad. Pan era la mujer, su mujer, de eso no cabía duda. Amaba cada una de sus partes, tanto las físicas como las de personalidad. Siempre se preguntaba desde cuándo comenzó a amarla y todavía no había respuesta para ello, quizás desde siempre, quizás desde el viaje al espacio, quizás desde su vuelta a Japón, quién sabe. Pero eso no importaba, no ahora, porque la amaba aquí y ahora.

Aunque su amor por Pan era un arma de doble filo. Puede hacerlo inmensamente feliz como también inmensamente infeliz. Si tuviera la certeza que puede pasar el resto de sus días junto a él, era feliz, pero de lo contrario quizás podría morir en agonía con su ausencia. Sabía que ella era joven, sabía que podría sentirse atraída a otros hombres. Él se había sentido así a los veintitantos años, tenía una novia y a veces se sentía atraído por chicas nuevas dejando su relación de lado para ir en busca de otra. Era normal, era parte de la experiencia, de la vida, de saber escoger lo mejor, de sentirse bien, pero… una vez más, con Pan todo era incertidumbre. ¡Claro!, la podría marcar como suya ahora mismo, pero ¿y dónde dejaba la libertad de ella en elegir?, sería como tomarla sin su consentimiento. Sentía que sus dos partes, la sayajin y la humana debatían sus instintos día a día porque la parte guerrera lo único que quería era marcarla, hacerla su mujer y sentir que era de él noche tras noche sin descanso. Pero la humana decía que debía respetar a su mujer, mantenerla contenta y protegida, ir poco a poco, dejar su propio espacio, y dejar en libertad de ella tomar la dedición drástica de marcarse uno al otro cuando se sintiera preparada.

Pero al verla así ahora su instinto más salvaje casi pedía a gritos por ella. Sin darse cuenta estaba tumbado en la cama junto a ella bajo la frazada abrazando su cintura y acariciando desde su espalda hasta sus muslos de arriba a abajo una y otra vez, oliendo su cabello y escuchando suspiros de satisfacción por parte de ella. Sonriendo como un imbécil besó su hombro desnudo varias veces inconcientemente tratando de despertarla poco a poco.

Pan comenzó a removerse un poco en el sueño sintiendo cálidos toques en su hombro derecho, mientras unas expertas manos acariciaban su espalda, cintura y piernas. Sonrió aun media dormida hasta oler ese aroma a hombre por el que en algunas noches se desvelaba pensando. Abrió sus ojos y volteo hacia su derecha viendo esos ojos azules y una sonrisa.

- Lo siento. –susurró sin dejar de toquetearla. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y los rozó mientras hablaba. –me demore mucho y te quedaste dormida. –la besó al terminar de hablar.

- ¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó.

- Problemas con algunas firmas de un contrato y una serie de abogados tratando de culpar a mis abogados por el error. –se acercó aun más pegando su cuerpo completo a ella abrazándola por la cintura.

Ella asintió no muy interesada en el tema. –¿almorzaste? –se acurrucó en su pecho.

- No, ¿tu?

- No, te estaba esperando. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Si, pero tengo más hambre de ti. –dijo con voz ronca. –besando nuevamente sus labios, tratando de profundizar, pero en vano. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla con el ceño fruncido debido a su rechazo. –¿qué pa… -

- Tengo hambre. –dijo con una sonrisa. –¿pensaste que te rechace? –dijo divertida.

- No. –mintió. –pero fue raro, es primera vez que haces eso. Veo que prefieres la comida antes que a mi.

Ella rió a carcajadas. –no, pero esta vez si, tengo muchísima hambre.

- Ok, ven, ordene comida. Debe estar por lle… -no terminó cuando se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. –llegó. –la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la sala principal. Abrió la puerta y entraron dos chicos con un carrito con comida. –pasen. –ellos hicieron una reverencia y entraron rápidamente arreglando la mesa con mantel, cubiertos y finas copas para luego poner la comida que Trunks había ordenado.

- Todo listo. –dijo uno de ellos. –¿se le ofrece algo más?

- No, nada. Gracias. –al salir Trunks le dio una propina a cada uno y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Servicio Express? –dijo Pan sentándose en la silla.

- No, desde que pedí la comida hasta que llegó fueron como 30 minutos. –decía mientras se sentaba al frente de ella.

- ¿Y estuviste esa media hora al lado mío? –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Algo así. –se encogió de hombros pareciendo desinteresado.

- ¿Algo así? –preguntó.

- Si.

- Bueeeeno… -también se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ahora más interesado.

- Nada. –sonrió inocentemente.

- Dime. –dejó su tenedor de lado para insistir. Sabía que estaba tramando algo.

- No, nada. –hizo una pausa. –¿Sabes? deberíamos ir al cine. –cambió el tema. –estuve viendo por Internet que este hotel tiene un cine exclusivo para sus clientes. Quiero ver "Furia de Titanes 2" y empieza a las 17.50hrs. –le sonrió una vez más antes de comer un bocado de su platillo.

- Pero… -la miró extrañado. –pensé que… no se… nos podríamos quedar aquí y… -

- ¡No seas aburrido! –se quejó. Aunque por dentro se estaba riendo al ver la reacción de Trunks, sabía que él quería que se quedaran aquí para regalonear un rato uno del otro y ella también, pero también le gustaba fastidiarlo un rato.

- Esta bien. –dijo resignado. –iremos al cine. –ella le regaló una tremenda sonrisa. Él suspiró y siguieron comiendo bajo una conversación liviana y cómoda.

Luego de unos 40 minutos los dos estaban entrando al cine. Trunks abrió las puertas para ella dejándola entrar primero. La sala estaba con poca gente, con ¼ de su capacidad. A Trunks no le apetecía estar demasiado allí, le parecía aburrido, pero no le iba a dar una negativa a Pan después de que estuvo mucho tiempo esperándolo, así que haciéndose el ánimo fueron. Ambos miraron a todos lados buscando asientos entre la oscuridad del salón ya que la película había empezado hace un par de minutos.

- Iré a buscar palomitas de maíz y unas sodas. –dijo Trunks susurrando. Ella le asintió y él se fue a buscarlos. Pan eligió las últimas filas de asientos, no había nadie allí, la mayoría de la gente estaba en medio. Se sentó y esperó a Trunks. Pocos minutos después llegó con ambas manos ocupadas. –Ten. –le entregó la bebida y ambos compartieron el maíz. Pan ya se encontraba mirando la pantalla y él lo imitó.

Trató de concentrarse en la película, pero le parecía imposible, no tenía idea de qué se trataba, además era la número dos y él ni siquiera había visto la primera. Llevaban unos 20 minutos allí y ya estaba aburrido. Sólo quería estar a solas con Pan, tal y como lo había hecho cuando la encontró durmiendo en la cama. Estaba ansioso porque terminara luego y poder llevársela de ahí. Miró a su izquierda y observó que ella estaba mirando la gran pantalla. Suspiró, ella parecía entretenida. Otros 5 minutos más y necesitaba contacto con su piel. Dejó la bebida y el maíz en el asiento del lado, subió la separación de asientos y tomó por la cintura a Pan acercándola a él. Ella despegó la vista de la pantalla, miró a Trunks, le sonrió y se acomodó apoyando su lado izquierdo del cuerpo en el pecho de él. Otros pocos minutos más y él besó su hombro desnudo por el vestido, acarició su cintura y coló su nariz en su cuello oliendo su exquisito aroma. Sintió como la respiración y latidos de su corazón aceleraron su ritmo, la miró y ella seguía mirando la pantalla. Sonrió, la conocía muy bien. Volvió a besarla, esta vez en el cuello aferrándose más fuerte a su cintura, continuó así por un tiempo más hasta que ella soltó una risita baja, lo abrazó por los hombros y lo atrajo hasta su boca besándolo.

- Me gusta tu vestido. –susurró en su oído a medida que, ahora, su mano izquierda viajó hasta su descubierta rodilla haciendo movimientos circulares. Ella no dijo nada y continuó sus besos ahora propagándose por sus mejillas hasta su cuello. La película ya no importaba, es más, nunca importó, si bien estaba viéndola no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba más pendiente de cómo su compañero a su izquierda se removía incómodo, seguramente del aburrimiento. Pero ella quería continuar con su tortura.

- Espera un poco ¿si? Va a terminar en una hora más. –le susurró al oído separándose de él, pero aun bajo su agarre en la cintura. Volvió su vista a la pantalla. Trunks sonrió una vez más y la dejó de besar, pero en cambio su mano en su pierna comenzaba a realizar caricias cada vez más sugerentes. Subiendo poco a poco desde su rodilla hasta la parte interna de sus muslos en donde se detuvo escuchando las respiraciones un poco más fuertes de ella. Prosiguió con sus caricias esta vez un poco más arriba sobre la fina tela de su braga, pasando un dedo sobre ella de arriba a abajo sonriendo socarronamente cuando ella lo encaró. –¿qué haces? –sujetó su muñeca tratando de detenerlo, pero en vez de eso él tomó su mano y la guió pasándola por la parte posterior de su cuello haciendo que ella lo abrazara ahí. Pan no pudo hacer más que obedecerlo cuando la besó posesivamente alejando cualquier pensamiento de la película o el seguir tratar de fastidiarlo. Mientras ella lo besaba con sus manos en su cuello él volvió a su interior práctica masajeando su entrepierna mientras ella separaba cada vez más sus rodillas, al parecer sin darse cuenta. De repente un gemido escapó de la boca de Pan cuando Trunks la tocó en su punto más sensible. Ella se separó de él bruscamente cuando sintió que una joven pareja los miró de unas filas más adelante. Por suerte el lugar estaba oscuro y era difícil distinguir los rostros. Ella totalmente avergonzada se separó de él.

- Vamos. –dijo Trunks tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta la salida. Ella sin protesta alguna lo siguió.

Una vez afuera. –tengo que ir al baño. –dijo deteniendo el paso.

- Hazlo en la suite. –quiso seguir, pero ella lo tironeó del lado contrario.

- No, espérame, allí hay uno. –dijo señalando una puerta y fue hasta allí. Cuando entró fue hasta el lavamanos y encendió el agua, mojando sus manos y luego mojando la parte posterior de su nuca y también sus mejillas para tratar de aminorar el calor que estaba sintiendo. Apoyó ambas manos en la loza blanca y miró hacia el suelo. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo y apenas unos toques produjera aquello? Ese calor que rodeaba su cuerpo, ese cosquilleo en su estómago, las terribles ganas de besarlo todo el tiempo, las ganas de tocarlo y lo endemoniadamente excitada que se sentía a su lado en ocasiones como esas. Estaba un tanto avergonzada, estaba segura que Trunks había sentido su humedad allí abajo en tan solo unos pocos segundos de caricias, por eso había salido prácticamente corriendo al baño para tratar de aliviar su calentura. ¿Era incorrecto comportarse así? ¿Eso la hacía una mujer un tanto fácil? ¿O solo eran los prejuicios de la sociedad que estaban insertos en la mente de las personas?

Sintió la puerta cerrarse tras ella, volteó y estaba allí de pie con rostro preocupado. –¿Qué pasa? –dijo al aproximarse a ella.

- Nada. –quiso restarle importancia con una tímida sonrisa.

- No me mientas. –acarició una de sus mejillas aun sonrojadas. –¿fui muy rápido? –ella negó con la cabeza mirando el suelo. –lo siento, me… -suspiró agarrándola de la cintura y afirmando su mentón en un hombro de ella. –no suelo comportarme así, pero… no sé… tú haces que me vuelva loco. –susurró.

Ella simplemente dejó sus pensamientos estúpidos atrás, lo tomó con ambas manos en las mejillas y lo guió hasta sus labios en donde compartieron un cálido y húmedo beso por largo rato. Sus respiraciones se hicieron agitadas y poco a poco las manos de Trunks viajaron arriba y abajo a partir de su cintura. Pegó su cuerpo por completo a ella arrinconándola entre su propio cuerpo y el frío lavamanos de mármol. Continuaron besándose por un tiempo más hasta que aquello se convirtió en muy poco. Él la tomó de la cintura y la levantó del suelo hasta sentarla en el duro mármol, allí ella abrió sus piernas dejándoselas ver desnudas y también su ropa interior negra de encaje. Él se posicionó entre ellas siguiendo con sus besos. Pan lo rodeó por el cuello atrayendo aun más su fuerte cuerpo al de ella.

- Te deseo tanto, Pan. –murmuró mientras se apegaba más entre sus piernas. –no sé que hacer para evitarlo. –decía mientras acariciaba sus pechos por sobre la ropa. –sé que estamos en un lugar público del hotel, pero no puedo evitarlo. –metió su mano entre sus piernas tocando su ropa interior humedecida. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido y se acercó a su boca para volver a besarlo.

- Lo sé, –trató de decir sin gemir cuando apartó su braga haciéndola a un lado y la tocó sin la prenda de por medio. –me siento igual. –dijo justo antes de que le introdujera un dedo haciéndola jadear. –sigue. –le pidió.

Trunks introdujo un dedo más y sin apartase de allí continuó su bombeo mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Chupó sus labios con fuerza haciéndola gemir nuevamente. Su excitación crecía más debido a los sonidos que ella producía con cada respiración. Aspiró profundamente llenando su olfato del exquisito aroma que desprendía su cuerpo femenino. Como si no pudiera estar más cerca de ella, Pan envolvió sus piernas a sus caderas moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás al compás de sus maravillosos dedos en su interior. Sin saber mucho cómo ella metió sus manos entre sus cuerpos y las coló bajo su camiseta tocando su pecho. Ella bajó su cara hasta su cuello y lo besó repetidas veces mientras lo seguía acariciando bajo la ropa. Casi instintivamente él comenzó a mover sus caderas contra ella sintiendo el áspero roce de su pantalón en su miembro.

Pan un poco más osada que de costumbre se separó un poco de él solo para tomarlo del pantalón y comenzar a desabrocharlo, cuando bajó la cremallera él la detuvo y no aguantándose más Trunks le subió el vestido hasta la cintura y delicadamente con sus dedos le deslizó las bragas por las piernas hasta quitarlas y arrojarlas sin cuidado en el lavamanos del lado, para luego volver su mano a su entrepierna masajeando eróticamente la zona humedecida hasta que escuchó los jadeos más fuertes y se detuvo, pero solo para bajar su pantalón y bóxer justo para sacar su erección, todo bajo la atenta mirada sorprendida de Pan.

- Trunks, deberíamos… -cortó su frase cuando él se posicionó en su cálida entrada haciéndola suspirar de éxtasis. La miró a los ojos y ella se mordió el labio inferior, eso fue todo lo que necesito para continuar. Pero… no. Todo quedó hasta ahí cuando la puerta se abrió inesperadamente dejando ver a mujer elegantemente vestida entrar. Ambos abrieron los ojos del susto que les provocó y ella lo empujó hacia atrás separándose de él, bajando su vestido y de un salto quedó de pie en el suelo con sus mejillas completamente rojas. La mujer que entró pidió un suave "perdón" al verlos en aquella situación tan comprometedora. La mujer de unos 30 años, cabellos marrones y un vestido rojo de infarto primero miró a Pan y luego a Trunks que seguía de espalda a ella, pero sin proponérselo miró el espejo y vio la gran erección que salía de sus pantalones y que él trataba de reacomodarlos dentro de su ropa con algo de dificultad, cuando lo miró no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa y sus mejillas se volvieran un leve tono rojo que trató de ocultar sin éxito de la mirada fruncida de Pan.

- Perdón. –volvió a repetir tímidamente la castaña, dándose la vuelta para salir de aquel baño, pero Pan fue más rápida al tomar de la mano a Trunks y guiarlo hasta la puerta para salir. Cuando pasaron a su lado la morena le dedicó una mirada de advertencia y Trunks por el contrario de disculpa.

Cuando ambos salieron de allí, afuera de la puerta, Trunks se detuvo. –tu ropa, la deje tirada. –recordó la braga de Pan. La soltó de la mano y entró nuevamente observando como aquella mujer seguía de pie en el mismo lugar como en trance. Entró con rapidez, cogió la prenda y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Era segunda vez que hacía eso, se estaba transformando en una costumbre, pensaba cuando lo guardó. Pasó otra vez por el lado de la mujer y ella le sonrió tímidamente y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se trasladaron a su entrepierna abultada.

- Lo siento. –dijo suavemente Trunks y ella volvió a mirarlo a la cara hasta que desapareció una vez más. Ya afuera tomó de la mano a Pan y la guió por los pasillos para irse a la suite a terminar lo que habían comenzado en el baño.

- ¿Apurado? –le preguntó Pan a medida que avanzaban por uno de los salones principales para ir al ascensor.

Él le sonrió. –Oh si. –le respondió, pero cuando siguieron caminando a paso rápido una voz masculina lo llamó desde unos metros. –Ah no. –susurró. Pan lo miró extrañada y él quiso hacerse el desentendido haciendo oídos sordos, pero la voz lo volvió a llamar y se hizo más cerca. Sin poder evitarlo volteó y observó como un hombre se acercó a ellos. –Señor Shimazu. –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa a medida que se ubicaba detrás de Pan tomándola por la cintura para ocultar la parte baja de su cintura de la mirada del hombre y las otras personas alrededor. Pan por otro lado trató de fingir normalidad a pesar de estar sintiendo aquel bulto justo en su trasero y parte de su espalda.

- Señor Brief. –el hombre de alta estatura, cabellera rubia, ojos marrones, vestido con un elegante traje y de alrededor de unos 45 años estiró su mano para saludarlo. –que coincidencia encontrarlo por aquí. –le sonrió y luego miró a Pan.

- Sí, gran coincidencia.

- Buenas tardes señorita. –saludó amablemente a Pan.

Ella tomó su mano. –buenas tardes. –dijo con educación.

- ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar? –le preguntó.

- Pan Son. –respondió Trunks.

- ¿Son? –preguntó.

- Es hija de Son Gohan.

- Oh… -se la quedó mirando. –claro, si es muy parecida a su padre y su bella madre. –le sonrió. -¿ustedes… -no concluyó la pregunta ya que Trunks iba a responder.

- Ella es mi nov… -fue interrumpido.

- Su amiga. –finalizó Pan y Trunks la miró con el ceño fruncido. –nuestras familias son muy cercanas y mi padre es amigo de Trunks. –comentó y el pelivioleta suavizó su mirada al percatarse del por qué dijo "su amiga", era obvio y él no lo había pensado bien, éste señor conocía a Gohan y era mejor callar antes de los rumores se esparcieran por la empresa.

- Ah. –asintió. –bueno, yo… -otra voz esta vez femenina se escuchó a su lado.

- Kito, por fin te encuentro. Tuve un pequeño contratiempo en el baño y… -abrió sus ojos al percatarse de que su esposo estaba hablando con el hombre y la joven del baño.

- Mi amor. –tomó su cintura. –te presento a Trunks Brief, presidente de corporación cápsula y Pan Son, su amiga. –ella estiró su manos hacia ellos y los saludó. –ella es mi esposa Keiko.

- Mucho gusto. –dijo Trunks en voz más baja del normal fingiendo completa normalidad, pese a que era algo complicado ya que ella los seguía mirando sorprendida. Pan tenía sus ojos puestos fijamente en la mujer y viendo la manera que ella no despejaba los ojos del hombre tras ella.

El señor Kito miró ahora a su mujer. –¿qué pasó en el baño? –le preguntó.

- ¿Ah? –parpadeó y miró a su esposo. –Oh, si… eh bueno, no nada. Sólo que estaba cerrado y… bueno tuve que ir a otro. –mintió.

- Bueno, no importa ya estas aquí. –dijo a la castaña. Volvió su vista a la pareja del frente. –Nosotros íbamos al bar por unas bebidas, ¿nos quieren acompañar? –ofreció el hombre mayor. –y más tarde iremos a cenar, sería buena idea que fuéramos los 4, ¿no te parece? –le dijo a Trunks.

- Oh bueno, gracias por la invitación, pero nosotros íbamos a la suite, tenemos que…

- Oh no, no de nuevo Brief. –entrecerró los ojos. –te invité a comer una vez y también me rechazaste, no volveré a recibir un no por respuesta, menos ahora que estamos acompañados de estas dos hermosas mujeres.

Trunks suspiró y miró a Pan con una disculpa. –por supuesto. –contestó con una sonrisa.

- Excelente, les daremos una media hora para que se arreglen. –le sonrió. –estaremos esperándolos en el bar. ¿Esta bien?

- Claro. –los cuatro se despidieron momentáneamente hasta encontrarse en poco tiempo más.

Una vez en el ascensor, Pan le habló. –¿qué fue eso?

- Kito es un inversionista de la empresa, como dijo ya lo había rechazado una vez y sabía que no me escaparía de la próxima… que resultó ser hoy. –dijo con pesadez.

- Ya, no te preocupes tanto, será solo una cena. Después podemos volver a terminar lo que empezamos. –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- El problema es que no se si pueda esperar tanto tiempo. –dijo apuntando su entrepierna aun abultada y dolorida con la presión del pantalón. No le dio tiempo a replica ni nada, se acercó a ella en forma repentina y le plantó un brusco beso en sus labios arrinconándola en el ascensor. Ella sonriendo en medio de sus besos no podía estar más de acuerdo y le respondió con la misma pasión.

- No encuentro la tarjeta. –murmuró contra los labios de Pan cuando habían llegado a la puerta. Estaba revisando sus bolsillos, pero los besos y caricias sugerentes de ella no lo dejaban pensar ni buscar bien. Ella se apartó de él y metió las manos en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar la bendita tarjetita dorada que habría la puerta. La deslizó a prisa por la ranura y se abrió. Él la volvió a abrazar por la cintura entrando junto a ella y cerrar la puerta de una patada.

Completamente desesperado, como un verdadero animal en celo la pegó contra la pared y la mantuvo allí mientras bajaba el vestido de su pecho dejando la parte superior desnuda. La miró y se relamió los labios del deseo, se acercó a ella y chupó unos de sus rosados pezones que con el primer contacto de irguieron, mientras que la otra era ocupada con la palma de su mano. Ella un poco más brusca de lo habitual lo sujetó por la nuca, agarrando su lila cabellera y tironeándolo más cerca. Trunks bajó una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna desnuda y la acarició con fuerza sin dejar la boca de sus pechos. Pan jadeaba cada vez más fuerte sin poder controlar su agitada respiración.

- Va…mos. –le dijo ella tironeándolo para llevarlo a la habitación.

- No. –susurró en su oído. La volvió a tomar de la cintura y la guió hasta una mesa de decoración a solo un metro de la puerta de entrada. –date la vuelta. –dijo con voz ronca. Ella lo miró con duda. –confía en mi. –besó otra vez su boca y la dio vuelta dejando su espalda pegada a su pecho. Desde esa nueva posición subió su vestido hasta su cintura y acarició su redondo y blanco trasero con ambas manos hasta que su mano derecha volvió hasta su clítoris masajeándolo intensamente. Pasado unos minutos y cuando Pan estuvo en la obligación de afirmar toda la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la mesa en busca de apoyo, él se bajó la ropa y expuso su miembro erguido para rozarlo de arriba hacia abajo lubricándose con su humedad en el proceso.

- Trunks. –dijo con un gemido cuando sus piernas parecían flaquear.

- Ya va, mi amor. –le susurró contra uno de sus hombros que besaba suavemente. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar y guió con su propia mano su miembro hasta su cavidad vaginal penetrándola poco a poco mientras escuchaba sus suaves gemidos. Podía escuchar su respiración acelerada en busca de aire, el calor que rodeaba su cuerpo, y el aroma que desprendía con cada uno de sus movimientos. Todo era increíblemente caliente y el deseo crecía como loco con cada una de sus arremetidas. Quería alargar el momento lo que más pudiera, pero tenían poco tiempo para arreglarse sin contar que su cuerpo parecía no contenerse, la sensación de penetrarla desde atrás era completamente placentera para él y tuvo que quedarse un tiempo quieto para calmarse y no terminar tan rápido, recargando sus pulmones con más aire para comenzar a mecerse dentro de ella nuevamente.

En momentos como éste parecía leer su mente y sin pensarlo dos veces una de sus manos la sujetó firme en la cadera y la derecha fue nuevamente hasta su clítoris para estimularla. Pan arqueó su espalda y levantó el trasero en su contra profundizando la penetración. –Oh Tru…nks. –se quejó cuando el calor interior se comenzó a formar más intensamente. Él se desesperó y comenzó a entrar en ella con más fuerza y rapidez. Pan afirmó cu cara contra la mesa de decoración y ambas manos sujetándose con fuerza en la orilla de la misma. El mueble se movía de adelante hacia atrás chocando con la pared y haciendo un ruido con cada golpe, las decoraciones que estaban sobre ella salieron despedidas al suelo y rodando hacia algunos metros. –Trunks. –dijo en voz alta cuando el orgasmo se comenzó a formar con fuerza. –sigue. –pidió en voz baja.

Trunks con su mano derecha seguía moviéndola contra su punto orgásmico con más fuerza para hacerla terminar antes que él, mientras el ritmo de su cadera empezó a tomar más rapidez y sus embestidas más profundas haciendo que su propia garganta dejara salir gemidos roncos a medida que se acercaba a su orgasmo. Apartó su mano de la cadera y clítoris e hizo a un lado su cabellera, la sujetó por los hombros y pegó su frente sudada a su espalda hasta que ella gimió en voz alta y se estrechó contra su miembro provocando también su propio orgasmo. Las piernas de Pan terminaron de flaquear y comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo sin fuerza por unos segundos hasta que él, más fuerte que ella, la tomó con una brazo bajo de sus rodillas y la otra tras su espalda acarreándola hasta el sofá más cercano, sentándose con ella en su regazo. Pan seguía con los ojos cerrados con su cabeza en su pecho tratando de controlar su respiración y él besaba su cabeza repetidas veces sonriendo como estúpido.

- Eso fue grandioso. –dijo de luego también calmarse. Ella solo suspiró y asintió en silencio abrazándolo por la cintura y enterrando su cara en su pecho. Rió en voz baja y acomodó su vestido nuevamente para tapar su pecho y su intimidad.

- ¿Es necesario ir a esa cena? –dijo como una niña pequeña.

- Lo siento. – besó su frente.

- Iré a darme una ducha. –se levantó. –¡ah! –recordó. –no sé que me voy a poner. No pienso usar ese vestido verde que me envió Bra. –se quejó caminando hacia el baño.

Trunks soltó una carcajada, se levantó y se acomodó el pantalón. –lo arreglaré. –gritó para que lo escuchara.

Diez minutos después y luego de una ducha por separado en diferentes baños tocaron la puerta. Trunks en bata abrió y encontró a una mujer hermosamente vestida y maquillada junto a un hombre que sostenía una especie de closet con ruedas.

- ¿Señor Brief? –preguntó y él asintió. –¿usted pidió vestidos para dama y un traje para usted?

- Si. –dijo en forma energética. –pase. –se hizo a un lado. –lleve eso a la habitación. –apuntó al hombre y la mujer le entregó varios trajes para que se los probara a solas.

Pan estaba también de bata maquillándose suavemente en el baño cuando escuchó voces en la habitación, caminó hasta allá y se encontró con una mujer pelinegra de cabello corto y un hombre vestido con colores fuertes.

- ¿Pan Son? –preguntó el hombre con voz amanerada. Ella asintió con el ceño fruncido. –su novio nos ordenó que trajéramos vestidos para ti. –le sonrió.

- ¿Si? –dijo entre asustada y entusiasmada.

- Claro. –dijo la mujer. Y así pasaron otros 15 minutos más probándose vestidos uno tras otro hasta encontrar el que más le agradó. –creo que el mejor es el rojo. –opinó.

- Pero dijo que la otra mujer de la cena estaba usando un vestido rojo ¿no? –dijo el chico con voz fina y moviendo sus manos. Pan asintió. –entonces el azul, el ceñido al cuerpo.

- ¿De veras? Prefiero el negro largo. –dijo Pan.

- ¡No!, estarías cometiendo un crimen contra la moda. Tu escultural cuerpo no puede estar con ese vestido, sería ocultarlo. –dijo el hombre joven.

- Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo la mujer viendo a Pan.

- Esta bien, entonces el azul. (*2) –dijo resignada.

Dos minutos después ambos se despidieron de Pan y se fueron. –¿estas lista? –preguntó Trunks desde la sala principal. Ella sin responder caminó hasta él y se detuvo a poco metros mirando lo guapo que se veía él (*3). Trunks la miró nuevamente maravillado. –te ves… hermosa. –le dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a él para besarla sobre los labios, pero ella se echo para atrás y negó con la cabeza.

- Nico me dijo que no porque me quitarías el brillo de los labios. –dijo con una sonrisilla.

- ¿Nico?

- Sip, el chico que vino con la ropa. A propósito, gracias.

- Él era homosexual ¿cierto? –preguntó.

- Si, ¿por?

- No, solo preguntaba.

- Te miró mucho ¿no es cierto? –bromeó.

- Ya vamos antes de que se nos haga más tarde. –la tomó de la mano y salieron de allí. Cuando iban en el ascensor él volvió a hablar. –será una cena incómoda. –comentó.

Ella asintió. –si sobretodo por como ella te mira. –murmuró.

- No, yo lo decía porque ella nos vio en el baño. –hizo una pausa y la miró. –aunque si ella me miraba. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando por el rabillo de sus ojos como ella fruncía el ceño. –¿celosa? –fastidio.

- No. –dijo con voz dura.

- ¿Ni un poquito?

Ella lo miró. –No.

- ¿Nada de nada?

- Un poco. –miró hacia otro lado.

- ¡Lo sabía! –rió.

- Ya, ya… no es para tanto. –dijo ella.

Trunks se acercó a ella para abrazarla. –no tienes de qué preocuparte, tú eres la única para mí.

- Más te vale.

- Si no ¿qué?

- Te moleré a golpes y romperé cada uno de tus huesos en forma muy lenta para que sufras un tiempo bien prolongado. –Trunks la miró y vio que hablaba ¿en serio? Tragó en seco y sonrió nerviosamente. –No tonto. –dijo al ver su cara. –solo te romperé los huesos en forma rápida para que no sufras demasiado. Seré buena. –dijo con cara de ángel.

- ¿Buena?... buena para torturar diría yo. –ella rió en voz alta. –quizás papá tuvo otra hija ¿serás tú?

- No seas estúpido, estaríamos cometiendo incesto tonto.

- Pervertido ¿no? –levantó sus cejas una y otra vez.

- ¡Por dios! tu mente es igual de enferma que la de Bra.

- Si somos hermanos, –volvió a reír. –pero en serio, con razón le agradas a mi padre. Eres más parecida a él que Bra o yo.

- No se porque siempre dicen lo mismo. No me parezco a él.

- ¿No? No conozco a nadie que tengas más instintos asesinos que tu y mi padre.

- ¡Hey! –golpeo su brazo. –no soy ninguna asesina. –fingió enojo.

- Tontita. –besó su boca.

Ella rodó los ojos y acercó su mano a sus labios para quitar el brillo que quedó en él al besarla. –te dije que no hicieras.

- No me aguanto, además para eso estas tú. –le guiñó un ojo antes de tomarla por la cintura y guiarla a la salida del ascensor cuando el timbre sonó.

Caminaron hasta encontrarse con la pareja que estaban sonriendo mientras charlaban. Kito, el hombre mayor, giró su cabeza y los vio acercarse. –Hola de nuevo. –dijo con amabilidad poniéndose de pie y ayudando con la mano a su esposa.

- Hola. –saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo. La mujer, Keiko, les sonrió.

- Vamos, tengo reservada una mesa. –le indicó que lo siguieran.

Luego de acomodarse, conversar un poco y ordenar la cena que les apetecía siguieron charlando animadamente.

- ¿Y andas en alguna junta directiva de la empresa por esta ciudad? –preguntó Kito.

- Eh… -miró a Pan. –en realidad no. Solo estoy aquí… -Pan intervino, no quería que Trunks dijera parte de la verdad, pues le aterraba que llegara a oídos de su padre. Primero debían hablar con él antes de que personas ajenas supieran.

- Acompañándome. –dijo con rapidez. –Hoy en la mañana tuve que asistir a un seminario Kinésico sobre Neumología Pediátrica. –dijo mitad mentira y mitad verdad pues era cierto que tenía que asistir a ese seminario, la mentira era que era el próximo semestre y se impartía en su propia universidad.

- Oh cierto que estudias Kinesiología, tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso.

- ¿Conoces a su padre? –preguntó su esposa.

- Si, en realidad hace varios años, desde que realicé inversiones en corporación cápsula. Al primero que conocí por esos años fue Dr. Brief, su abuelo, -miró a Trunks. –luego a su abuela, después a la señora Bulma hasta que llegué a Trunks y hace un par de años a Gohan, su padre. –ahora miró a Pan. –es un gran científico conocido en el mundo de la medicina. –acotó.

- Conoces a toda la familia. –comentó la castaña.

- Si, a ambas familias, incluso a Goten su tío, y su madre Videl. Es que llevo años haciendo negocios con los Brief y como poco a poco fueron incluyéndose los Son, era imposible no conocerlos en algunas reuniones o eventos de caridad que organiza corporación cápsula.

- Vaya… no lo sabía. Entonces debes conocer a este joven hace mucho.

El hombre rió junto a Trunks. –yo no lo llamaría "joven". –volvieron a reír. –tiene más años que tú. –le sonrió. –Keiko, la mujer lo miró confundida. –¿Cuántos años tienes ya Trunks? –el hombre le preguntó.

- 35, este año cumplo 36. –respondió.

- Parece que no envejece ¿cierto? –dijo divertido.

La mujer observó detenidamente su rostro. –pensé que tenías menos. –comentó pensativa. –¿Y tu Pan? ¿unos 18?

Pan la miró fijamente. –no, 23 años.

- Vaya, también pareces menor. –comentó el hombre con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y ustedes? Si no es mucha la indiscreción. –dijo Pan en forma amable.

- Oh no hay problema. Yo ya soy un viejo, afortunado eso si. –miró a su esposa. –tengo 46 años y mi mujer 31. ¿cierto querida?

- 15 años de diferencia. –dijo Keiko mirando a su marido.

- ¿Cómo es tener esa diferencia de edad? –preguntó Trunks con curiosidad. –es decir, la gente es muy prejuiciosa y esta sociedad tampoco ayuda.

- Si, lo se. Pero cuando te casas por tercera vez los comentarios y chismes ajenos ya no importan demasiado. Además ella es un encanto. –tomó la mano de su mujer a través de la mesa. Pero Pan frunció en ceño viendo los ojos de la mujer, no tenían aquella expresión cuando se esta enamorada. ¿o acaso esa era una ridiculez que vio en alguna revista que Bra le obligo a leer?

- Si mi amor. Si en solo unos meses me conquistaste. –comentó.

- ¿Meses? –dijo Pan incrédula.

- Llevábamos ¿cuánto? Algo así como 5 meses juntos cuando decidimos contraer matrimonio y ahora llevamos un poco más de un año casados. –dijo ella.

- Vaya… -comentó Trunks. Así siguieron conversando y cenando por largo tiempo.

- Cariño, tu celular. –dijo la mujer a su esposo.

Kito estaba tan enfrascado en la conversación con Trunks sobre algunos proyectos que no había escuchado el sonido proveniente del aparato de su bolsillo. –perdón es mi hija. –se levantó y se alejó de la mesa.

Los tres quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Trunks miró a Pan y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole si ya quería irse, ella discretamente asintió. –ya se hace tarde. –comentó el hombre de la mesa.

-Si. –dijo Keiko. –mmm… perdón, pero ustedes dos… quiero decir por lo que he escuchado a lo largo de la cena, dicen que son amigos, pero…

Pan la miró seriamente y Trunks sonrió algo avergonzado. –ammm… yo te pido por favor que no comentes lo que viste… allá en el baño. –pidió con cautela. Keiko asintió. –verás, es algo complicado con su familia, -miró a Pan. –así que ojala contara con tu discreción.

- Claro, no hay problema. –dijo con sinceridad, mientras Pan la seguía mirando.

Kito volvió con una sonrisa. –Cariño, ¿lista para irnos? –preguntó.

- Por supuesto. –se puso de pie con elegancia. Pan y Trunks hicieron lo mismo, mientras él sacaba su billetera.

- No es necesario Trunks, acabo de pagar la cuenta. –dijo Kito.

- Oh, pero no… -sonrió. –bueno, entonces una propina para la chica que nos atendió. –dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa. –bueno, ha sido un gusto compartir con ustedes. –se acercó a Kito y se despidió políticamente seguido de su castaña esposa.

- Fue una grata compañía. –comentó el hombre despidiéndose de Pan y luego de Trunks. –espero verla por la compañía señorita. –dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me verá, de eso no se preocupe. –sonrió también.

Luego de sus respectivas despedidas Pan y Trunks otra vez estaban ya en el ascensor. –ese señor es… ¿Cómo decirlo? –decía Pan.

- Kito es un caso perdido. –hizo una pausa y apretó el botón de su piso. –él se enviudó hace ya varios años, su mujer tuvo un accidente automovilístico y desde ahí se le han conocido varias mujeres, todas bellas y jóvenes que andan tras él por su dinero y creo que Keiko también es una de ellas, pero al menos se le ve feliz. Siempre ha sido un hombre que necesita una compañera femenina aunque a sus hijas no les guste mucho.

- ¿Hijas?

- Si tiene dos.

- ¿Las conoces?

- Bueno, si. –se encogió de hombros.

Pan lo miró detenidamente. –saliste con ellas ¿no? –dijo con voz dura.

- No se si… -miró a Pan, su cara estaba como piedra. –si. –respondió.

- ¿Con las dos?

- ¡No! … Pan, qué es… -se atragantó. –salí con la mayor. –dijo en voz baja. Pan seguía con su cara de interrogatorio. –no fue una relación ni nada por el estilo, es solo que antes acostumbraba a salir con algunas hijas de otros empresarios. Pero ya no. –dijo tajantemente.

- ¿Por qué no? –ahora suavizó su cara.

- Me metí en varios líos por lo mismo, aunque debo decir que Kito fue extremadamente objetivo en aquellos asuntos. Separa muy bien lo que es la vida personal de la laboral, así que en aquella situación no hubo problema alguno.

Pan se quedó en silencio varios minutos pensando. Cada cierto tiempo, desde que comenzaron su relación, iba descubriendo las mujeres de su pasado, que no eran pocas, la verdad era un número bastante significativo y molesto a la vez. En un principio no le molestaba mucho, siempre se dijo que era su pasado, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba e iba sabiendo más de su juventud, se preguntaba si acaso todos los jóvenes eran iguales. Sus compañeros de universidad, en la mayoría de la misma edad de ella, actuaban así, salían de fiestas, tenían algunas relaciones casuales, otras de unos meses y luego de varios años. Pero ¿por qué ella no se sentía así? ¿tan cejada estaba con los encantos de Trunks? Siempre tuvo una atracción hacia él, desde pequeña, pues por algo buscaba su compañía siendo solo una niña, pero esas sensaciones cambiaron cuando ella llegó a la adolescencia, allí fue cuando descubrió que sí le gustaba y la atraía como hombre. Primero fue algo más físico, pero al compartir tanto con él también se dio cuenta que él era una excelente persona sin contar con su gran atractivo puramente sayajin. Pero pese a todas sus cualidades desde joven le molestó ese afán de ser mujeriego. Varias veces, por no decir muchas, él prefirió sus novias antes que ella. Dejaba sus conversaciones literalmente cortadas en medio cuando algunas de ellas llegaban a casa o lo llamaban por teléfono.

- Hey. –llamó su atención y la observó con una sonrisa preocupada. –no… -suspiró sonoramente. –no hay nada de que tengas que preocuparte. Lo juro. –la abrazó y ella hizo lo mismo enterrando su cabeza en su pecho sin decir una palabra. –sé que antes fui un completo estúpido al utilizar a mujeres sin importarme sus sentimientos, pero debes saber que… no se… -sonrió. –los hombres somos tontos y lo único que nos importa cuando eres joven es complacernos a nosotros mismos. Pero no soy el de antes, he aprendido y también he sufrido, pero debes tener por seguro que tú eres la única para mí, lo sé y lo siento así. Eres la única y serás la última. –dicho eso besó su frente y la abrazó.

Sonó el timbre avisándoles de su llegada a su piso. Él, de la mano se la lleva hasta la suite y cierra la puerta tras él. Pan se va hasta uno de los sillones y se sienta pesadamente en el, con cara de dolor comienza a quitarse los tacones.

- ¿Te duelen muchos los pies? –preguntó.

- Un poco, pero no es eso lo que me aqueja. –Trunks la miró. –quede con hambre. –admitió.

Trunks rió en voz alta. –yo también.

- ¿Pedimos comida? –preguntó ella.

- Tengo ganas de comer esos sándwiches que hacíamos con Goten ¿los recuerdas?

- Claro, como no recordarlos, eran gigantescos y asquerosamente grasientos y deliciosos. –volvieron a reír. –podríamos hacerlos. –sugirió. –la cocina esta abastecida de todo.

- Buena idea. Eso es lo único que se hacer. –bromeó.

- No, también sabes hacer papas fritas, huevo frito, hamburguesas, y diversa comida chatarra.

- Culpable. –levantó sus manos. –ya, entonces haremos eso. Pero primero quiero quitarme esta ropa incomoda, vamos a cambiarnos. –sorpresivamente la tomó en brazos como a un bebé y la acarreó hasta la habitación.

Trunks buscó su pijama y una camiseta blanca a pies descalzos, mientras Pan seguía debatiéndose en que demonios usar. –no tengo nada. –se quejó.

- Si tienes. –dijo con picardía tomando la prenda y viendo a través de la transparencia. –vamos, úsala. –pidió.

- No.

- Por favor. –dijo con un puchero.

- ¡Argh! Trunks, voy a matar a tu hermana cuando la vea.

Él dio una sonrisa triunfadora y caminó a la puerta. –bendita seas Bra. –murmuró.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que te espero en la cocina. –y desapareció.

- Maldito. –masculló entre dientes.

- _¿Qué llevaba ese sándwich?_–pensaba al mirar dentro de la nevera. Sacó tomates, lechuga, aceitunas, hamburguesas, queso, salsa agria, jamón, maíz, etc. Las llevó hasta el agua y las lavó hasta que sintió la voz de Pan en la entrada de la cocina. La miró, dejó aquellas verduras de lado y sonrió de medio lado. –Ves que sí tenías un pijama. (*4) –elevó sus cejas.

- Claro si a esto le puedes llamar pijama. Con suerte es un trozo de tela y transparente. –rodó los ojos, pero sonrió también al ver la cara de su compañero de cocina. –ya, ¿qué hago?

- ¡Uff! me puedes hacer tantas cosas. –dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Me refiero en la cocina.

- Bueno, si quieres lo hacemos aquí en la cocina, no tengo problema. –rió.

- No hay caso contigo.

- Noup. –se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. –Definitivamente prefiero tenerte así, -la miró. –y a solas. –volvió sus labios a ella esta vez un poco más largo, pero ella se alejó empujándolo del pecho hacia atrás.

- No, atrás pervertido. –dijo divertida. Él volvió a hacer un puchero.

- Esta bien. –dijo resignado. –entonces pela esos tomates. –ordenó.

- Ok. –fue hasta allí no sin antes sentir una palmada sonora en su trasero. –odio que hagas eso. –fingió enojo.

- Pues a mi me encanta. –se puso a su lado y comenzó a cortar la lechuga.

Así siguieron conversando tonterías y cortando verduras. –¿y esto? ¿será necesaria la carne?

- Por supuesto. Pícala en trocitos cuadrados y luego la fríes.

- Sí, chef. –tomó un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar.

- Así no. –la regaño. –así. –quitó el cuchillo de sus manos y le mostró con un ejemplo de cómo hacerlo. Después se lo volvió a entregar para que ella siguiera.

- ¿Así? –sonrió maléficamente tomando el cuchillo y ensartándolo sobre la carne descuidadamente haciendo que varios trocitos salieran dispersos por la mesada y el suelo.

- Lo haces a propósito ¿no? –tomó su mano que sostenía el cuchillo y se puso tras ella. –así. –movió su mano junto a la de ella enseñándole. –suavecito. –dijo susurrando su oído mientras su mano izquierda sostenía su cintura.

- ¿Suavecito? –repitió. –pensé que te gustaba más fuerte. –se atrevió a decir.

Trunks tomó aire para calmarse, pero que ella le hablara así no era muy fácil. –esta vez quiero suavecito. –la hizo soltar el cuchillo y aquella mano fue en dirección a su pecho que rozó suavemente hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras la otra la envolvió en su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Comenzó a besar su cuello, luego su hombro, dio un paso atrás y masajeó su trasero que no tenía nada más que una diminuta tanga negra. Escuchaba como Pan suspiraba y vio que afirmó sus manos a la mesada de granito para apoyo. Sonrió nuevamente de medio lado, le dio la vuelta, ahora de frente la besó atrevidamente tomándola del cuello y con su otra mano viajando de su pecho, hasta su vientre a su entrepierna.

- No. –susurró.

- ¿No qué? –dijo contra sus labios sin separarse de ella.

Pan sin poder contestar sentía como sus grandes manos acariciaban sus piernas y el interior de ellas rozándose con su intimidad, pero sin acercarse demasiado. Ahora ambos brazos los tenía afirmados contra la mesa de granito acorralada y con su rostro a escasos centímetros de la suya con su típica sonrisa. Se quedaron así varios segundos en completo silencio mirándose uno al otro. Trunks seguía con aquella sonrisa pegada al rostro, era algo así como intimidante, no tanto para ella pues lo conocía, pero no había rastro de diversión en ella, era una sonrisa seria y socarrona. Sus ojos no dejaban lo suyos y estaban más oscuros del normal pues sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Su respiración llegaba directo a su cara y ésta era fuerte como tratando de aspirar todo el aire alrededor. Él en aquellos momentos parecía un verdadero cazador esperando un pequeño movimiento de su frágil presa para atacar y cazar, en este caso a ella. Sin poder evitarlo acercó su cara a él y lo besó nuevamente en los labios, un beso desesperado por contacto, lo tomó por sus mejillas y lo pegó a ella. De inmediato Trunks la alzó de la cintura y la sentó en aquella mesada de granito negro y frío, pero al hacerlo un frasco de vidrio con salsa de tomate se volcó salpicando la pierna y el costado izquierdo de Pan. Ella dio un saltito de susto cuando sintió la sustancia fría en su cuerpo y ambos miraron el desastre. Ella cuando iba a limpiarlo con su mano Trunks la sostuvo de la muñeca y se lo impidió. Ella lo miró extrañada, pero antes de poder decir algo él se inclinó hacia abajo y comenzó a lamer aquella salsa en su pierna.

- De esto tengo hambre. –le dijo continuando sus lamidas en su pierna. Ella sonrió mirando como él lo hacía. Era increíble que inventara siempre cualquier excusa para saborearla, literalmente.

Él prosiguió hasta que no quedara ningún rastro de la salsa roja, pero en vez de detenerse continúo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Con sus manos separó sus rodillas y las abrió para él. Hizo a un lado su tanga para cercarse más, pero ella inesperadamente sujetó su cabeza. Él miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido.

- No, es… mucho. –dijo ella avergonzada.

- ¿Mucho? Pero si anoche prácticamente hice lo mismo. –le dijo ahora de pie frente a ella. –y te gustó. –dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

- No, no lo hiciste. –corrigió recordando. Él sí había visto todo de ella, pero no había saboreado directamente aquella parte de su cuerpo. –además… creo que… que debería de darme una ducha primero. –dio un salto y se bajó de la mesada. Trunks se quedó mirándola confundido, pero no la iba dejar escapar, la tomó otra vez de la cintura cuando pretendía escapar y la abrazó de espalda.

- Déjame hacerlo ¿si? –susurró mientras deslizaba las delgadas tiras negras de sus hombros despojándola del atuendo hasta que cayó al suelo. Pan no estaba muy segura de dejarlo, pero sus suaves toques, sus caricias, sus besos y su olor le decían otra cosa. Se dejó hacer otra vez como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Así Trunks masajeó sus senos mientras besaba sus hombros y cuellos por atrás y pegaba su pelvis a su trasero. Cuando sintió que ella nuevamente se relajó, se arrodillo y deslizó su tanga, la volvió a tomar en brazos y la llevó sobre la misma mesa de granito abriendo sus piernas y dejándole ver todo de ella. Pan estaba completamente roja y avergonzada, trataba de ocultar su intimidad con sus manos, pero él las tomaba de las muñecas y las hacía a un lado, afirmándolas fuertemente para que no se moviera volvió a bajar su cabeza hacia su entrepierna donde otra vez se quedó mirando como ésta estaba completamente húmeda. Volvió a sonreír y la miró a los ojos. –confía en mi, amor. –rogó. Ella suspiró y le sonrió con timidez.

Nuevamente eso fue todo lo que necesito como confirmación. Se irguió y la besó en los labios para relajarla mientras su mano derecha bajó hasta su intimidad y jugó con sus labios de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo aquel líquido viscoso y caliente entre sus dedos. Hacer eso lo encendía y lo calentaba como estar en el mismísimo infierno, saber que ella estaba tan excitada y deseosa por él era lo mejor. Bajó sus besos por su cuello, para ir a sus senos con los que jugó un rato más, llegando a su estómago hasta llegar a su entrepierna que nuevamente se quedó embobado mirando mientras sentía que Pan suspiraba una y otra vez tirando de su cabello hacia aquella dirección. Poco a poco se acercó a ella hasta que su nariz rozó aquella tierna y suave carne aspirando como un idiota su olor que era enloquecedor para sus sentidos. Podía parecer repulsivo para algunas personas hacer lo que él estaba a punto, pero él lo quería y ahora. Finalmente y como un suave beso acercó sus labios a su sexo húmedo comenzando a succionar y lamer suavemente, mirando de vez en cuando arriba para observar su cara enrojecida, sus labios y ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras respiraba agitadamente. Volvió a su trabajo, pero esta vez introdujo un dedo en su interior bombeando a la vez que su boca la hacia estremecer. Luego fueron dos dedos en ella, continuando su administración oral en aquel punto orgásmico que a ella le fascinaba. Era increíble que en tan poco tiempo ya conociera cada uno de sus rincones y en donde le producía más placer. Continúo bombeando y lamiendo su ahora hinchado sexo hasta que sintió como ella se revolvía provocando un orgasmo. Largó un grito ahogado tratando de controlarse de los espasmos cuando él se levantó y la besó en los labios una vez más. Fue extraño, un raro sabor en su boca la hizo desear más. Era su propio sabor que él traía en sus besos y fue completamente excitante, jamás podría haber adivinado que era tan placentero.

- Eres completamente deliciosa. –dijo en voz baja con su frente apoyada en la de ella, escuchando como ella normalizaba su respiración. Pan con sus manos sudorosas las llevó hasta sus mejillas y lo acercó para otro beso apasionado. Continuaron con su beso, pero ella harta de que él estuviera tan tapado con ropa, le quito la camiseta rompiendo el beso cuando se la quitó por sobre la cabeza. Ahora él mismo se bajó el pantalón de pijama exponiendo su protuberante erección a los ojos de Pan que la miraba sorprendida. Notó que en la punta ya había una especie de líquido y se lo quedó mirando. -he aguantado mucho tiempo. –le dijo tomando su pequeña mano y guiándolo a su miembro para que ella siguiera su trabajo mientras se besaban. –sigue. –le pidió con voz ronca sujetándola de la cintura. Pan lo había hecho con anterioridad, pero Trunks parecía urgido así que ella aceleró sus movimientos sin percatarse que en algún momento fue muy brusca y él siseó de dolor. –no, no… -susurró. –más lento. –dijo con suave voz.

- Lo siento. –dijo contra sus labios.

- Sigue. –volvió a pedir. –sí, así esta… ¡oh! … bien. –cerró los ojos cuando inesperadamente movió su mano en forma de rosca y le produjo un placer inexplicable. Esta vez fue Pan quien sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Así? –volvió a repetir aquella caricia.

- S…si. –la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, moviendo sus caderas al compás de aquella mano. Pronto Pan coló su otra mano entre sus cuerpo y con ambas siguió hasta que su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió aquel líquido viscoso golpeando sus estómagos, el de ambos. Trunks suspiró una y otra vez relajando su cuerpo contra el de ella que la sostuvo con fuerza para que no la aplastara por completo. Él separó su cuerpo de de ella, pateó el pijama que estaba enredado a su pies haciéndolo a un lado y caminó hasta coger papel absorbente, que estaba a unos metros de ellos, cortó un par de hojas y volvió donde Pan para limpiar su estómago de los restos de líquido blanquecino que la manchaba, pero se encontró con que ella había tocado con sus dedos y se dedicó a observarlo con curiosidad. Él la miró y ella le sonrió.

- No… no había tocado jamás… el s… tu… -balbuceó.

Pero él completamente relajado le sonrió, comenzando a limpiarle el estómago y luego sus dedos. –esta bien, Pan. –volvió a sonreírle. –eres buena estudiante. –comentó fuera de lugar para ella. –digo, creo que aprendes demasiado rápido para mi gusto. –dijo con diversión. –me hiciste acabar muy rápido. –pero ella lo miró con duda. –estuviste bien… endemoniadamente bien. –y la besó otra vez provocando una risita de ella.

- Aun tengo hambre. –dijo ella cuando se separaron.

- ¿Si? –dijo con ojos lujuriosos.

- De comida. –Trunks hizo un puchero. –después de… otra cosa.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Capítulo dedicado a las madre o futuras madres que leen mi loca historia, un beso para ellas, sobretodo a _valeriesonbriefcullen 68_, por sus 6 meses, felicidades por tu bebé! Un beso y abrazo para ti!

Antes de todo, muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, mensajes por PM y correos. Son hermosas!

_GRACIAS A TODOS! =)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kattie.-<strong>_

_11 - 05 - 2012_


	11. ¿Un dinosaurio?

**SENTIR**

**Capítulo 11: "¿Un dinosaurio?"**

* * *

><p>- ¡Carajo, Pan! –se quejó.<p>

Ella siguió moviéndose contra él, utilizando movimientos circulares cada tanto. Con cada fricción de sus cuerpos hacía que el aroma se extendiera por toda la habitación. –hueles bien. –susurró.

- ¡Ahí! ¡si! –casi gimió. –más lento. –dijo él.

- ¿Así?

- Si. –su voz sonó temblorosa.

- Estas duro, Trunks.

- Es tu culpa. –dijo con voz ronca.

- ¿Te gusta?

Él asintió sin decir ni una palabra con los ojos cerrados. Ella sonrió satisfecha con sus administraciones sobre su musculoso y tonificado cuerpo masculino.

Luego de casi 20 minutos. –Creo que ya estoy listo. –dijo Trunks levantando la cabeza del hueco de aquella camilla blanca en la que estaba recostado boca abajo. Pan se hizo a un lado y dejó que él se incorporara.

- Tenga. –dijo una mujer mayor a Pan, extendiéndole una pequeña toalla blanca para que limpiase sus manos de aquel aceite aromático que expandía sobre la espalda de su hombre realizando masajes. –creo que ha aprendido bastante bien. –le sonrió.

- Gracias.

- Al menos lo aprendiste, de no ser así ya tendría la espalda quebrada. –bromeó, haciendo a la señora experta en masajes reír un poco.

- No hagas tanto alboroto, fueron sólo los primeros minutos. –dijo Pan. –además estaba aprendiendo, ¿no es cierto? –le preguntó a la mujer.

- Por supuesto, la señorita tiene habilidades con sus manos.

- Estudio kinesiología, ya tenía experiencias previas aunque sóolo de masajes descontracturantes.

- Ahh ya veo. –la señora rubia asintió. –tengan. –les pasó unas batas blancas que ambos vistieron. –por aquí. –los guió a la salida de aquella salita con decoraciones naturistas y entraron a una nueva, ésta más amplia y de color blanco con grandes ventanales dejando ver un hermoso jardín de exterior. –su jacuzzi esta listo.

Trunks se quitó la bata blanca y ayudó a Pan a realizar lo mismo, se la entregó a la señora y con una mano ayudó a su chica a entrar cuidadosamente al agua caliente y burbujeante. Luego él también entró y la señora dejó unas nuevas batas, éstas de color negro junto a varias toallas sobre una mesita decorativa. Ella se acercó a una estantería y sacó un par de botellitas de vidrio, se acercó al jacuzzi y ambos la quedaron mirando a medida que ella dejaba caer de una botella algo que parecía arena sobre el agua, luego destapó otra y echo un líquido celeste de un olor muy agradable. –los dejo, –dijo ella asiendo una reverencia. –en unos minutos vendrá su cóctel.

- Gracias. –dijo Trunks y Pan cuando la vieron salir de allí.

- Ahh… -suspiró. –que relajante ¿no?

- Mucho. –estuvo de acuerdo Trunks hundiéndose un poco más en el agua. –Creo que necesitábamos un tiempo a solas. –ella asintió. –Pan. –llamó su atención ya que estaba frente suyo con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Mmm? –los abrió y miró.

- Creo que… -le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos más.

- Escúpelo de una vez Trunks. –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Deberíamos hablar con Gohan.

- ¡Argh! ¿Por qué arruinas mi relajación? No habrá servido de nada el masaje.

- No quiero arruinarlo, pero hemos postergado demasiado esto, ¿no crees? Ya me siento lo bastante mal de haberte casi secuestrado y no haberle comentado la verdad a tu padre. Sabes que… él es como mi hermano mayor, siempre estuvo ahí conmigo y Goten.

- Lo sé.

- Además, estuve pensando y… creo que hemos tenido bastantes discusiones últimamente debido al tema, no directamente, pero siempre es algo relacionado.

Pan suspiró y se acercó a un lado de él apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. –lo siento, sé que a veces soy inmadura e insoportable como dice mamá, pero debes entender mi posición. He escuchado que tú antes eras igual o peor que yo, revoltoso, travieso, inmaduro, arrogante… y podría seguir y seguir. –dijo bromeando.

- Parece. –fue lo único que dijo. –a veces pienso que nuestra diferencia de edad es demasiada, hay mucho temas en común entre nosotros, pero también mucho que nos diferencia.

- Es cierto, a veces Bra me dice que no he disfrutado mucho de la vida, que me la paso entrenando y estudiando. Dice que tú ya haz pasado por toda la juerga, fiestas… chicas… -alzó una ceja. –todo eso y que yo no, que por eso a veces hay tantas diferencias entre nosotros. No como el caso de ellos dos.

- Entiendo. –él asintió. –¿tú… tú quieres… -dijo inseguro. –quieres "disfrutar de la vida" como dice mi hermana?

- Eso es lo que hago, justo ahora. –le sonrió.

- No, me refiero… ¿quieres salir de fiestas, emborracharte, salir con amigos y esas cosas? –ella iba a contestar, pero él continúo. –quiero decir, eso es normal a tu edad ¿no?

No supo exactamente por qué su pecho parecía encogerse con aquella pregunta, ¿acaso estaba privando a Pan de una vida normal de una chica de 23 años? No quería sentirse así, pero era inevitable. Se quedó mirando su rostro viendo como ella, al parecer, trataba de elaborar su respuesta.

- No es tan así, Trunks. A veces… bueno es divertido salir con mis compañeros, aunque sólo ha sido una o dos veces si mal no recuerdo, pero… no creo que este mal reemplazar eso con mis entrenamientos con mi abuelo o estudiar para mis exámenes o pasar mis ratos libres contigo.

Trunks se la quedó mirando por varios segundos tratando de descifrar su rostro y palabras. ¿Estaría dudando? ¿Estaría segura de todo lo que dijo?

- Yo no quiero oblig… -ella lo silenció posando un dedo sobre su boca.

- Todo esta bien, ¿ok? Si lo hago es por decisión propia. –él asintió. Los dos se quedaron en un largo silencio con los ojos cerrados, relajando sus cuerpos de la agotadora noche anterior. Podrían parecer unos adictos al sexo pues desde que llegaron de la cena el día anterior no habían hecho más que amarse físicamente, demostrándose cuánto se deseaban mutuamente. Además si lo pensaban bien jamás habían estado juntos más que un par de horas sin interrupciones y este fin de semana lo iban a aprovechar al máximo.

…

- No me quiero ir. –dijo Trunks con mala gana.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco. –cogió el vaso con bebida y tomó un sorbo.

- Podríamos hacerlo este próximo fin de semana otra vez. –sonrió.

- Trunks… sabes que es imposible. Estoy en el internado hasta el sábado y el domingo prácticamente abro los ojos a las dos de la tarde. Además tú no puedes descuidar el trabajo, sabes que Bulma esta pendiente, pero ahora ella no es la encargada porque tú eres el presidente, no ella.

- Lo sé, ¿por qué arruinas mi sueño? –bromeó.

- Porque es nuestra realidad, no podemos estar en esta burbuja todo el tiempo.

- A veces pareces tú la de 36 años. –murmuró.

- No quiero amargarte, pero tenemos una vida allá, familia, trabajo, estudios, amigos.

Trunks suspiró, dejó su tenedor de lado. –me ha hecho bien pasar estos días contigo.

- A mi también, Trunks. Y termina tu cena que en unas horas más debemos irnos.

- Si, mamá. –bromeó una vez más.

Más tarde…

- Espero que haya sido de su agrado la visita al Hotel _Radison_. –dijo el portero que les abría la puerta de vidrio. –espero verlos pronto. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. –respondieron ambos saliendo del lugar.

- Bienvenida asquerosa realidad… -susurró Pan.

- Ya, no te aflijas, hace un rato era yo, ¿y ahora tú? –rió tomando las maletas mientras un joven dejaba estacionado su vehículo en la salida listo para ellos. Los ayudó a acomodar el equipaje en la cajuela y se despidió, no sin antes de entregarle una buena propina. –yo también quiero más de esto ¿sabes? podremos hacerlo más adelante, de eso estoy seguro. –le dijo cuando partieron de nuevo rumbos a sus hogares. –ahora duerme, sé que estas cansada… después de todo anoche no dormiste mucho que digamos. –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Todo es tu culpa, volveré más cansada. –rió acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto.

- Asumo mi culpa.

Trunks siguió manejando por casi dos largas horas hasta llegar a sus hogares, podrían haberse ido volando, pero la fría noche y Pan durmiendo no era una buena alternativa. Mientras manejaba no podía borrar la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. El fin de semana había sido genial, pero Pan tenía razón, había sido una burbuja en medio de la realidad, debían volver a su típica rutina por mucho que lo odiara… solo esperaba que si con el tiempo todo marchaba bien, ellos terminarían juntos por siempre y esperaba de todo corazón que su vida fuera plena y feliz junto a ella.

…

- ¡Listo! –habló con alegría. Se quitó los lentes ópticos de los ojos y alejó el potente microscopio con el que trabajaba. Sonrió para si misma y de lo genial que podía ser con sus inventos. Ahora lo único que faltaba era probar en alguien el súper chip, su función: mantener el ki de los guerreros en niveles estables en la vida cotidiana para no alterar o desestabilizar la comodidad de los demás que lo percibían, específicamente cuando mantenían relaciones sexuales… entre otros. _–sólo espero que funcione… debería mantener los niveles estables en forma diaria y cuando sea necesario elevar el ki para un aviso importante o emergencia. Éste..._ –miró el pequeño chip verde en su mano. –_sería capaz de percibir el impulso nervioso proveniente del cerebro y este aparatito dejaría de funcionar momentáneamente para percibir el ki._ –ella misma asintió sus pensamientos a medida que iba por los pasillo buscando a Vegeta.

- ¡Vegeta! –gritó por los pasillos. Nadie le contestó. -¡Vegeta! –una vez más. Solo grillos y pajaritos se escucharon en el jardín. Se quedó en un umbral de la puerta trasera con una mano en la cadera mirando fijamente al sayajin que estaba sentado en forma de indio bajo un frondoso árbol cubriéndose del sol. -¡Vegeta! ¿Acaso estas sordo? –dijo indignada.

- Contigo parece posible. –comentó.

- Ven. –se acercó a él quedando justo al frente.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres, mujer? –levantó la vista desde su posición.

- Tú mujer. Ahora obedece y ven. –giró sobre sus talones y caminó de vuelta a la casa, pero se detuvo cuando no lo sintió seguirla, miró hacia atrás y él seguía ahí mismo mirándola con diversión. –te dije que vinieras conmigo. –trató de hablar calmado y el siguió observándola desde su posición. –si no vienes ya sabes lo que pasará. –dijo en tono de advertencia.

Vegeta tomó aire, suspiró y se puso de pie. No había caso con esta mujer, por más que intentara hacerla entender ella era un desquiciada cuando se lo proponía, era un mujer loca cuando algo no le resultaba u obedeciera así que era mejor no tentar el destino y tener que dormir en el sillón, jamás lo admitiría, pero prefería obedecer. Miró a los costados. Nadie en los moros. Siguió el camino siguiéndola por los pasillos de la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la sala médica frunció el ceño. ¿Qué haría con él esta vez? ¿Sacar más cantidades de sangre de su brazo para poder experimentar y ver los genes sayajines que tanto le intrigaban? Ya había accedido a eso muchas veces anteriores y ya comenzaba a molestar, no era que doliera ni le temiera a las agujas, pero era bastante exasperante estar sentado allí media hora sin moverse para extraer su líquido rojo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta vez?

- Siéntate allí y extiende tu brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa. –él rodó los ojos, se sentó y expuso su brazo donde le habían indicado.

Bulma lavó sus manos con jabón antiséptico, se las secó con cuidado y se puso unos guantes de látex color celeste. Luego tomó una botellita transparente con un líquido y lo roció sobre el chip verde que estaba sobre un vidrio en la mesa y lo dejó allí mientras buscaba algunos utensilios en los cajones.

Vegeta observaba cada uno de sus movimientos en forma aburrida. Luego ella se acercó a él en una sillita con ruedas, tal y cómo si fuera una doctora a punto de realizar algún examen médico al paciente le habló.

- ¿Quieres anestesia? Aunque no creo que haga mucho efecto en ti, tu organismo la eliminará más pronto de lo que logre terminar.

Él frunció el ceño en confusión. ¿Qué tramaba esta mujer? Pronto sus ojos se agrandaron al ver un bisturí muy afilado acercarse peligrosamente a su antebrazo. Lo retiró y le habló. –¿Qué vas a hacer mujer? Tú y tus inventos chiflados. –murmuró lo último.

- No te va a doler, Vegeta. –dijo con calma tomando su brazo y dejándolo en la misma posición anterior.

- No me preocupo porque me vaya a doler, mujer tonta. ¿Quiero saber qué rayos pretendes?

- No me digas tonta. –lo miró con enfado y tomó el bisturí en su mano derecha como si fuera a asesinarlo.

- A veces creo que tú tienes más instintos asesinos que yo.

- Entonces es mejor que permanezcas tranquilo si no quieres que te ampute el brazo, ¿me oíste? –lo amenazó.

Vegeta no dijo nada y permaneció en completo silencio mientras ella realizaba un perfecto y pequeño corte en su brazo izquierdo. Bulma sonrió satisfecha al notar que no diseccionó ninguna arteria o vena importante, había sólo un leve sangrado, nada comparado con lo que sus entrenamientos provocaban.

- ¿Te duele?

- ¿Crees que esta pequeñez me podría doler? ¡Pff! Recuerda quien soy, mujer.

- ¿La arrogancia con dos patas? –dijo sarcásticamente.

- Déjate de hablar tanto científica loca y termina tu trabajo que ya me estoy aburriendo.

- Te dije… que no… me llamaras… loca. –con cada una de las palabras Vegeta sentía que enterraba más el bisturí en su brazo. Era definitivo: la mujer estaba completa y absolutamente loca.

Bulma dejó de hacer presión en su brazo, podría causarle un serio daño si dejaba que su irritación por el sayajin siguiera hundiendo más el bisturí. Tomó aire y se relajó. Una vez que finalizó el corte, tomó unos rollitos de gasa y limpió la sangre. Después se puso sus lentes y acercó una potente lupa al brazo de Vegeta, así trabajó durante un poco menos de media hora insertando cuidadosamente aquel chip. Cuando finalizó suturó la herida y sonrió satisfecha.

- Listo. –dijo cuando pasaba un algodón con alcohol para eliminar cualquier bacteria en la zona afectada. Luego tomó un pequeño parche, preparado con anterioridad y lo puso sobre la incisión.

- No es necesario que lleve eso puesto. –dijo con mala cara mirando su brazo.

- Sí lo es. No quiero que se infecte ni tengas problemas. Déjalo hasta mañana y luego te lo podrás quitar.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que introdujiste en mi brazo? ¿Alguna especie de rastreador o algo? ¿Tanto es tú afán de saber donde estoy a cada hora? –dijo con arrogancia y una media sonrisa.

- No pero… es una grandiosa idea. –dijo con excitación. –También puedo activarlo como rastreador… -dijo eso más para sí misma a medida que caminaba a una de sus computadoras. Se quitó los guantes de látex y los botó a la basura, luego se sentó en la silla frente al ordenador y tecleó con manos veloces. –mmm… creo que tendré que trabajar en eso otro día… quizás pedir ayuda a Gohan. –susurró cuando notó que no sería tan fácil aquella configuración. –¡ok! –dijo con voz alta sobresaltando a Vegeta que todavía no podía acostumbrarse al alto tono de voz de su mujer. –activaré el chip y veremos si funciona o no. –apretó una última tecla y le dio "Enter". –¡listo! –giró en su silla y observó al sayajin. –vamos al patio. –le indicó caminando hacia fuera.

Vegeta resignado la siguió una vez más. Llegaron hasta el patio trasero pisando el verde césped. Él se quedó mirándola cuando Bulma sacó su celular del bolsillo y llamó.

- Hola Chichi… bien ¿y tú?... si, lo acabo de terminar… si… ¿Gohan? mucho mejor… ok… entonces nos vemos en la tarde. Listo, adiós. –antes de que pulsara el botón para cortar la llamada aparecen frente a ella Goku y Gohan, ambos con sus características sonrisas.

Vegeta se los quedó mirando. _–lo único que me faltaba, el imbécil de Kakaroto y su mocoso._ –pensó.

Los Son saludaron como es debido a Bulma y sonrieron a Vegeta que ni atención les otorgó.

- Entonces… -decía Bulma. –Vegeta necesito que aumentes tu ki.

Él se encogió de hombros y obedeció expulsando fuertemente su poder hasta convertirse en súper sayajin 2. Bulma no esperó que expulsara demasiado y salió literalmente volando por el jardín, pero Gohan fue lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzarla y protegerla entre sus brazos. Mientras Goku permaneció en el mismo puesto sonriendo a Vegeta.

- ¡Vaya! sí que has aumentado tu poder en estos años Vegeta. Pero… -se rascó la cabeza. –¿por qué tu ki no sube de nivel? –dijo ingenuamente.

Bulma les había explicado todo el proceso y en qué consistía, pero al parecer Goku no escuchó nada más aparte de que en el horno tenía un pavo recién horneado.

- Serás idiota Kakarotto. –dijo Vegeta volviendo a su natural estado.

Gohan negó con la cabeza en silencio con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras dejaba a una chascona Bulma de pie en el suelo.

Ella caminó furiosa hasta él y lo encaró con rabia explotando por los ojos. Con el dedo índice lo golpeaba repetidas veces en el pecho. –¡Tú, eres idiota Vegeta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡Salí volando por el aire! ¡Podría haber salido herida de no ser por Gohan! ¡Eres un imbécil mono estúpido!

Vegeta, Gohan y Goku la miraban sorprendidos, los ojos de Bulma parecían inyectados en furia, su mano golpeaba el pecho de Vegeta, tenía el cuerpo casi encima de él y parecía lista para una batalla.

- Vamos, Bulma… -Goku se acercó a ella posando una mano en su hombro. –fue sólo un accidente. Además no paso nada. –le sonrió y ella se dio la vuelta para encararlo también.

- No pasa nada… -dijo en voz baja enrabiada. –¡deja de defenderlo! ¡Ustedes dos son unos monos sin cerebro! ¡Tú tampoco hiciste nada para ayudarme, ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata el chip! ¿Pusiste atención a algo más que el pavo que te nombre?

Goku rió en voz alta con la mano tras su nuca y su típica postura ingenua. –pues…

- Obvio que no. –Bulma negó con la cabeza, tomó aire y trató de relajarse. Miró a Gohan con ojos pacíficos. –¿sirvió? –le preguntó.

- Si. Vegeta aumentó drásticamente su poder y el ki no lo delató. Has hecho un excelente trabajo.

- Gracias Gohan… al menos hay alguien que lo aprecie. –hizo una pausa. –deberás agradecer todo el esfuerzo de tu madre. –le dijo. Gohan no entendió, ladeó su cabeza y ella explicó. –de no ser por Chichi y que te educara correctamente en los estudios serías igual que un mono descerebrado como tu padre y Vegeta.

Gohan rió con aquella acotación acercándose a ella. Vegeta la miró con desafío mientras que Goku sonrió una vez más totalmente desinteresado en los comentarios agrios de su amiga.

- Vegeta, ¿podrías aumentar tu poder una vez más? Pero esta vez cuando lo hagas pon en mente como si fuera un aviso o alguna emergencia para avisar a los demás guerreros. Tú cerebro responderá al estímulo y el chip debería actuar desactivándose momentáneamente. –dijo Gohan acomodándose los lentes en el puente de su nariz. –pero ten… -no alcanzó a terminar de decir que tuviera cuidado por Bulma, cuando en menos de un segundo volvió al estado de súper. Con un rápido movimiento la abrazó y le dio la espalda a Vegeta para poder protegerla de las ráfagas.

Cuando otra vez el sayajin descendió Bulma estaba furiosa, iba a ir directo hacia el hombre causante de sus dolores de cabeza, pero Gohan la detuvo con una mano en el hombro. –Bulma, funciona. –le dio una sonrisa. –pero creo que hay que monitorear por un tiempo el chip insertado en un cuerpo, puede crear una reacción en donde los anticuerpos actúen de manera defensiva y por lo tanto desactivarlo, o encapsularlo y hasta convertirlo en un tumor. Aunque pensándolo bien… en el caso de Vegeta la última teoría no la creo posible pues tiene 100% sangre sayajin, las barreras naturales en su organismo creo que jamás actuarían haciendo un daño en el huésped, no si se trata de guerreros que pretenden perdurar por más tiempo en batallas… -decía analizando cada una de sus palabras y en las posibles teorías de genes sayajines. Cualquier otra persona hubiera estado desinteresada en la conversación, pero Bulma no era cualquier persona, si de intelecto se trata el más compatible era Gohan.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Podemos ir a ver la computadora? –Gohan le preguntó.

- Claro, pero primero déjame ir por el maldito Veget… -se dio la vuelta esperando encontrarlo, pero no había ni rastro. Miró a Gohan y él de inmediato contestó.

- Se fue con mi padre por allá. –apuntó el cielo hacia la izquierda. –a entrenar seguramente.

- ¡Maldito! –dijo ella entre dientes.

- Vamos, sabes como es Vegeta, no te sigas enrabiando de más y vamos a echarle un vistazo al programa.

Cuando iban caminando por los pasillos Gohan siguió hablando. –Bulma… -ella lo miró. –ahora que lo pienso el chip te podría servir para localizarlo también.

- Ohh sí, ya lo había pensado, bueno… el de la idea fue el mismo Vegeta. Justo en ese momento pensé en ti y que me ayudaras. Estuve mirando y es bastante más complicado de lo que pensé.

- Yo podría ayudarte. –él abrió la puerta dejándola entrar a ella primero.

- Mira, ven. –ella acercó otra silla con rueda al lado de ella y ambos se pusieron a trabajar.

…

- No creo que sea una buena idea.

- ¿Por qué no? Mamá puede cuidar de él. Es solo una noche, además quiero ir Goten. –dijo con un puchero.

- ¿Y que tal si Bulma también va? ¿Con quién se queda? ¿Vegeta? ¡Ni hablar!

- Mmm… ¿Y mi suegra? –se acurrucó al lado de él y lo tomó por la camisa para acercarlo a su boca sobre el sillón en el living de su casa.

- Podría ser.

- Ya sabes que tu mamá es excelente con los bebés.

- ¿Y si vas solamente tú? Yo me podría quedar con él. –acarició sus cabellos del color tan peculiar.

- No, quiero ir contigo. ¿Hace cuánto que no salimos? –puso ojitos suplicantes. –desde que me embaracé que no salimos juntos de noche.

- Lo sé, Bra. Pero ¿y Geko? ¿y si le pasa algo?

- ¿Por qué habría de pasarle algo? Debemos hablar con Chichi, seguro que se queda con él. Además sabes como es ella de sobreprotectora, jamás dejaría que le pasara algo a su nieto y ni hablar de Goku, puede ser un poco olvidadizo en algunos aspectos, pero él pondría su vida en riesgo ante de que a sus seres queridos les pasara algo, eso ya lo sabes.

- Lo sé. Papá sería capaz de morir una vez más con tal de que todos nosotros estemos bien. –suspiró con angustia.

- Además debes dejar de ser tan protector con Geko. No porque hayas cometido aquel error en la cocina con él vas a estar tras cada uno de sus pasos. Es un bebé claro, pero también debes dejar que aprenda, si le llega un golpe sabes que nada serio le ocurrirá, todos los bebés se golpean o lloran por algo.

- Pero es que no me gusta verlo llorar, Bra.

- Lo estas mal enseñando, Goten. Pensé que yo adoptaría ese rol, pero tú me superas con creces. No puedes darle todo lo que se le antoja. Podrá ser muy pequeño, pero ya parece darse cuenta que contigo todo lo consigue.

- ¿Lo dices por ayer, durante el almuerzo?

- Sí.

Goten sonrió recordando la comida del día anterior.

El hombre de la casa llegaba a su hogar luego de una jornada de trabajo en corporación cápsula. Entró cruzando la puerta. –¡Llegue!... –tiró el maletín sobre un sofá y lo mismo hizo con su chaqueta, caminó por un pasillo muy bien decorado, gracias a su esposa por supuesto, mientras se aflojaba la corbata. –_¿por qué grito "llegue" cada vez que entro a mi casa?... es obvio que Bra siente mi ki._ –iba pensando al llegar a la cocina.

Se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta viendo a su bella esposa vestida con una camisa negra y una faldita blanca ajustada… o si es que se podía llamar falda ya que era tan poca tela que apenas cubría su trasero, estaba de espalda afirmada de codos en una mesada, con su trasero levantado apuntando directamente a su cara mientras ella jugaba con las manos de su bebé que estaba sentadito en una sillita mecedora automática sobre la misma mesa. Ella lo miró por su hombro y con una bella sonrisa le dijo. –Hola esposo mío. –se irguió y caminó hasta él, de puntillas le regaló un cálido beso sobre los labios.

- Hola esposa mía. –le respondió cuando su boca se alejó abrazándola por la cintura. Enterró su nariz en el cuello femenino obteniendo la cantidad de aroma suficiente para pasar el día. Le sonrió contra la piel y besó suavemente su cuello. Bra rió bajito mientras lo seguía abrazando por el cuello.

En menos de un parpadeo fueron interrumpidos con los gritos de su hijo. –¡Ahhh! ¡Baaaabaaaabaaaa! –articulaba agitando escandalosamente sus manos de arriba abajo sin dejar de mirar a sus padres.

- ¿Alguien esta celoso? –dijo Goten cuando ambos se separaron y quedaron frente a Geko. El niño lo miraba con el ceño fruncido muy parecido a su abuelo Vegeta. –mi campeón… -desabrochó el cinturón que lo mantenía en aquella silla mecedora y lo tomó en brazos. –siento decirte mucho que tendremos que compartir a esta mujer. –dijo divertido abrazando a Bra con el brazo derecho mientras el otro sostenía a su pequeño. El bebé miró de su padre a su madre repetidas veces, pero cuando Goten acercó la boca hasta la de Bra el niño se abalanzó a toda velocidad entre sus rostros y puso sus pequeñas manos entre ellos impidiendo el contacto entre sus padres.

Bra no pudo aguantar la risa cuando vio a su niño hacer eso, Goten por otro lado estaba con las cejas altas sorprendido. La peliverde sonrió a su niño y besó su mejilla a medida que se lo quitaba del brazo de su esposo. –mi niño… -otra vez lo besó. –soy toda tuya… ya no más Goten, ¿bien? –dijo en broma mirando a su esposo mientras Geko reía estrepitosamente inundando la cocina con su encantador sonido. Bra volvió a posicionarlo en la sillita y Goten se acercó por detrás abrazándola por la cintura y toqueteando el lado izquierdo de su trasero.

- No me importa compartirte durante el día con nuestro hijo. –le susurró en el oído. –pero ni pienses que sea igual por las noches. –dijo en tono seductor provocando que la piel de Bra se erizara por completo.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y lo besó esta vez más apasionado. –no tienes ni que decirlo, sabes que durante esas horas soy toda tuya. –pestañeó coquetamente.

Pero nuevamente su escenita romántica fue entorpecida por su pequeño niño, quien gritaba desesperadamente tratando de llamar la atención de los adultos.

- ¡Ya va, ya va! –trató de decir Bra con sus labios ocupados con los de su hombre.

- ¡Ufff! –resopló Goten cuando la dejó libre. –no tienes un año de vida y ya haces mi vida íntima imposible. ¿Qué harás cuando tengas 5? ¿Robármela? –dijo con una sonrisa a su hijo mientras su bella esposa servía la comida en los platos y dejarlos sobre la mesa.

- Goten trae la sillita alta de Geko, por favor. –le pidió, ahora sirviendo jugos naturales a unos vasos de vidrio.

- Voy. –se dio la vuelta, no sin antes besar a su hijo en la frente. –quédate tranquilo, ¿ok? –fue a una esquina de la cocina y acomodó la sillita alta en la mesa en medio de las dos sillas de ambos padres. Luego tomó a Geko y lo sentó allí.

Poco después Bra y Goten estaba comiendo sus almuerzos y su niño no dejaba de gritar y mover sus manos hacia el plato de su madre. –No Geko, no puedes comer esto.

- ¿Comió? –el moreno preguntó.

- Si, un poco antes de que llegaras le di de amamantar. –respondió e ignoró el chillido del infante a su lado.

- Parece tener hambre todavía. –Goten seguía mirando a su hijo.

- Goten, tomó leche hasta dejarme seca. –siguió con su comida.

El bebé siguió gritando para alcanzar el plato de su madre, como nadie le prestó atención el niño inesperadamente comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón. La cocina se inundó de un fuerte llanto haciendo a ambos adultos retorcer sus rostros del estridente sonido. Bra suspiró tratando de no enfocarse en las rabietas de su hijo, esto lo hacía cada vez que quería algo y ya empezaba a mal acostumbrarse. Cuando Geko vio que no dio resultado con su madre miró a su padre y estiró la mano hacia su plato. Goten miró a su hijo y luego a su esposa que tenía una mirada de advertencia.

- ¡Oh vamos! –dijo Goten a su esposa. –Va a seguir llorando.

- Déjalo.

Goten seguía mirando a su niño, él con ojos suplicantes y sus mejillas regordetas mojadas con las lágrimas. No aguantó más y se inclinó para tomarlo en brazos, Bra rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, él se sentó nuevamente con Geko en sus piernas y el bebé en menos de un segundo dejó de llorar y comenzó a sonreír. Cuando iba a continuar su comida el niño metió las manos en la comida y salpicó por toda la mesa y la cara de su padre. Bra los observó y no pudo aguantar la risa, se rió alto mirando a sus dos hombres. Él sonrió con amor a su hijo mientras seguía golpeando el plato esparciendo los alimentos por todos lados.

- ¿Sabes que no pedí más comida? –dijo Bra aun con una risita en los labios.

- No importa. –sonrió a su bebé. –un día que no almuerce no pasa nada.

- ¿Quién iba a pensar que Son Goten diría alguna vez eso? –Bra bromeó.

- Un hijo lo cambia todo ¿no? –ella le sonrió asintiendo. –Bra… -la miró con ojos entrecerrados. –yo pensé que tú habías cocinado. –ironizó.

- Bueno… sabes que eso no se me da… aun. –rió. –así que preferí ordenar una rica comida en vez de darte una hecha por mis manos y que sabría a quemado o quizás como.

- Entonces… ¿un hijo, no lo cambia todo? –sonrió de medio lado.

- Parece que no. –ambos rieron. –¡hey! –Bra exclamó. –mira. –apuntó a su hijo que estaba lamiendo sus dedos con la salsa del almuerzo de Goten.

- ¿Ya quiere comida? –preguntó sorprendido.

- Parece. El médico dijo que en 1 mes o un poco menos debería comenzar a comer alimentos aparte de la leche materna.

- Al parecer se nos adelantó.

Los dos se quedaron observando por largos minutos a Geko chupándose las manos y disfrutando de la salsa por primera vez.

Bra se levantó y tiró de la mano a su esposo. –Vengan aquí. –los guió hasta el segundo piso y caminó hasta el baño. Goten no sabía que iba a ser su esposa hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al escucharla. –mamá le dará un bañó a papá y bebé.

Bra encendió la ducha para calentar el agua y el ambiente para Geko. –Bra. –dijo Goten con el bebé en sus brazos, miró su reloj. –no alcanzo… -comentó.

- ¿Tienes que volver a la oficina?

- Si. –dijo de mala gana, pues prefería el panorama que ella le ofrecía.

- Espérame. –ella salió del baño y tomó el teléfono para llamar. Poco después volvió con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¿Qué?

- Hablé con Trunks y dijo que podías llegar a las 15.30hrs.

- ¿En serio?

- Sip. –se acercó a el y lo besó suavemente en los labios. –quita la ropa de Geko. –él asintió y comenzó aquella labor mientras Bra quitaba la ropa de su esposo. Cuando ambos estaban desnudos entraron a la regadera con agua tibia. Geko sonreía feliz, sus manos iban hacia arriba intentando de coger los chorros de agua que caían sobre él.

- ¿No vienes? –preguntó Goten al ver a Bra fuera de la ducha vestida.

- No me he ensuciado y no… -se calló cuando él la tiró con su mano libre dentro de la ducha mojándola por completo con ropa y todo. –Goten. –exclamó con una sonrisa.

- Quítate la ropa y acompáñanos en la ducha. –dijo serio. Ella obedeció y se desnudo tirando las prendas a un lado. –Ves que así es mejor.

Bra besó sobre la frente a su pequeño y luego a Goten en los labios. Los miró unos instantes a través del vapor y empezó a enjabonarlos.

Cuando terminaron, se envolvieron los tres en toallas y batas, fueron a la habitación de Geko y lo vistieron en conjunto hasta que él niño empezó a bostezar y cerrar sus ojitos. Por lo visto había quedado cansado de tanto llorar, luego jugar con comida y después con el agua.

Ambos lo observaron hasta que se quedó completamente dormido. Goten abrazó a Bra por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. –ustedes me hacen inmensamente feliz. –susurró para no despertar al infante en su cuna.

- Y ustedes a mí. –le respondió. –te amo Goten.

- Y yo a ti mi princesa. –la abrazó con fuerza, los dos de pie frente a la cunita del bebé.

- ¡Goten! Despierta…. –decía Bra sacando a su esposo de sus recuerdos.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Iremos? –preguntó sobre el tema anterior: la fiesta.

Goten suspiró. –esta bien. Dejaremos a Geko con mi mamá.

- ¡Sí! Entonces tenemos que ir a comprar nuestra ropa blanca. –se puso de pie de un salto y fue hasta la cocina.

- ¿Blanca? ¿Por qué blanca? –Él la siguió.

- "White Party" (Fiesta blanca) –siguió su caminó, llegó hasta la cocina con él siguiendo sus pasos. –te mostré la invitación ¿la miraste?

Él negó con la cabeza. –¿cuándo iremos de compras?

- Ahora. – vio que desapareció de su vista.

- ¿Ahora? Pero si la fiesta es el sábado 25.

- Quiero ir de compras ahora, si vamos después la ropa blanca de exclusividad ya la habrán vendido. Sabes que a esa fiesta irá mucha gente, es el cumpleaños de Scott Radcliffe.

- ¿Quién es? Me suena conocido. –rascó su cabeza.

- Lo conoces. Te lo presento Trunks hace años atrás.

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo es?

- Alto, cabello castaño claro corto, ojos azules y muy guapo. –describió.

- Con que guapo ¿ah?

Bra lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. –no seas idiota. –hizo una pausa. –quizás lo recuerdes si te nombro a su hermana. –él puso cara de confusión. –saliste con ella. –afirmó. Goten frunció el ceño, había salido con muchas chicas de las cuales conocía a sus hermanos, por buenos o malos motivos. –Charlotte. Charlotte Radcliffe.

La cara de Goten cambió. –Ohh. –la recordó enseguida, chica extremadamente guapa, cabellos castaño claro y ojos azules igual a su hermano, extremadamente rica, por su familia, y parrandera.

- ¿La recordaste? –dijo irónicamente. Goten sólo asintió en silencio, cómo no recordarla, sus años más locos y fiesteros los pasó junto a ella.

Bra se encogió de hombros, sabía de él y ella juntos, los había visto, pero ella sólo era una pequeña adolescente. Se fue a preparar un par de biberones para Geko. Él la siguió y arrugó su frente.

–¿Dejaste de amamantarlo? –le preguntó al verla preparar la leche y así cambiar el tema.

- No. –siguió con la preparación.

- ¿Entonces?

- No pensarás que lo amamante en el auto, en alguna tienda o en algún restaurante siendo que los malditos fotógrafos nos siguen hasta para ir al baño.

- Tienes razón… saldrían tus pechos hasta en la TV. –rió. –iré a buscar a Geko a la cuna y rezar porque no despierte. –giró sobre sus talones y cuando cruzó el marco de la puerta…

- No rezaste mucho. –dijo divertida al escuchar el llanto proveniente del segundo piso.

Goten suspiró, su hijo era el amor de su vida, un fruto precioso origen de ambos que llegó al mundo para alegrar su existencia, lo más preciado y amado por ambos, pero los cansaba como el demonio, no se mantenía quieto un segundo, había que seguirlo donde fuera que gateara, había que mantener cualquier objeto peligroso fuera de su alcance, había que entretenerlo sino lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana, había que alimentarlo cada 5 minutos porque parecía insaciable y más encima con una energía que parecía no agotarse nunca. Llegó hasta su cuna y Geko sonrió extendiendo sus brazos para que lo cogiera.

- Ven aquí campeón. –llegó a sus brazos y el niño saltaba en ellos. –recuperaste energía ¿no? –Geko siguió saltando y riendo. –¿cuánto duraras esta vez? –miró su reloj, las 16.51hrs. –¿hasta las 21.30hrs?… espero. –rezó. El bebé poso ambas manitos en la mejilla de su padre y empezó a estrujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, al ver el rostro deforme de Goten el niño rió con más fuerza. El padre se encantaba cada vez que su hijo reía con fuerza, comenzó a hacer extraños ruidos cada vez que Geko lo apretaba con sus manos. Las risotadas de ambos llegaron hasta los oídos de Bra que sonrió mientras terminaba los biberones.

Ella fue hasta un estante bajo la escalera y sacó un gran bolso de diseño, allí guardó pañales, biberones, juguetes, toallitas húmedas, talco, crema, un tarrito de leche en polvo, una toalla, un termo con agua tibia, etc. Todo lo necesario para su hijo. Al sentir que los otros dos seguían riéndose en el segundo piso supuso que ambos seguían jugando. –Goten… -gritó para que lo escuchara.

- ¿Si? –respondió.

- ¿Estas vistiendo a Geko?

- ¡Ups! –Bra rodó los ojos.

- En su closet están todos los conjuntos listos de su ropa. Vístelo con uno de ellos… que sea lindo. –gritó una vez más.

- ¿Lindo? –Goten caminó hasta el closet de su hijo, que era exactamente del mismo tamaño que el de él. Solo que este estaba repleto de ropa y conjuntos, zapatitos, y accesorios a la moda de un bebé. Miró alguno de ellos, a él le parecían todos bonitos, pero ¿cuál debía elegir? No estaba seguro por lo que dejó que su propio hijo eligiera. –elige uno de ellos. –le dijo y lo inclinó a todos los conjuntos que estaban perfectamente colgados y planchados. Geko con sus manitas agarró lo primero que vio. -¿este? –el niño le sonrió. –pues este será.

- ¡Ah! y no olvides revisar sus pañales. –escuchó a Bra gritarle, sabía que ella estaba reprimiendo una risita.

No era primera vez que le cambiaba pañales, pero era una verdadera lucha hacerlo con un hijo tan inquieto. Dejó a Geko sobre una colchita suave que era idealmente para hacerlo y buscó un pañal nuevo, cremita para su traserito y talco perfumado. –por favor no me hagas lo mismo de siempre. –le rogó. El bebé volvió a sonreír agitando sus manos. Goten delicadamente quito sus ropas hasta quedar solo en pañales. –Que guapo eres, Geko. –dijo divertido. –las chicas se pelearan por ti. Pobre mamá… -dijo refiriéndose a Bra. -estará tras de ti con una bola de energía cada vez que estés con una niña. –sonrió al imaginárselo, Bra era posesiva lo sabía tal y como lo era con él, pero Geko era otra cosa muy diferente, con él estaba seguro que sería insoportablemente posesiva. Dejó de imaginarse el futuro de su familia cuando escuchó un sonoro ruido salir del trasero de su hijo. –¡oh! –el niño abrió grandes sus ojos y sonrió. –eres un cochino, como tu tío Trunks. –bromeó.

Era imposible no volver a su niñez, junto a Trunks pasaron muchas cosas imposibles de olvidar. El quedarse en la casa del otro por los fines de semana, jugar a la guerra con agua, bañarse en ese gigante balde de agua caliente con su padre Goku cuando eran solamente unos niños era divertido. Y para qué hablar sobre las cosas desagradables que hacían como niños, eructar luego de las comidas para ver quien hacia más ruido y a veces también con otros sonidos provenientes de más abajo, tal y como su hijo en estos momentos. Ahora, quién se iba a imaginar que Trunks y Goten, unos hombres de negocios hacían aquellas pendejadas cuando eran unos chiquillos irresponsables.

Volvió a sonreír al oír las risas de su hijo, pero fueron borradas cuando por fin abrió el pañal. –¡Oh dios mío! –Arrugó la nariz. –¿Qué comiste? ¿Un dinosaurio? –tomó unas toallitas húmedas para limpiar el pequeño trasero del semisayajin. –¿cómo es posible que hagas tanta caca? –no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas junto a su hijo al decir lo último, no era nada fino decirlo con aquellas palabras, pero es que era inevitable, era muy cómico. Se distrajo con las risas y soltó unas de sus piernitas y la movió haciendo que se ensuciara su pie. –no, no… quédate quieto, Geko… noooo… -apagó sus dichos cuando vio su camisa blanca manchada con aquel color marron desagradable en la manga. Suspiró, siempre le hacía lo mismo, ¿por qué con Bra no pasaba eso? –a ti literalmente te gusta _cagarme_la vida ¿no? –dijo divertido mientras el niño sonreía desde que despertó. –al menos estas de buen humor. –se tuvo que quitar la camisa manchada y la arrojó al cesto de ropa sucia, tomó al niño desnudo en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su baño decorado de color celeste para bebé. Allí tuvo que lavarlo desde la cintura hacia abajo, luego lo secó con una suave toalla, lo llevó otra vez a su dormitorio, le puso talco, cremita y lo vistió. –¡listo! –lo observó completamente vestido. –ahora a peinar ese travieso cabello y un poquito de olorcito no vendría mal. –lo llevó otra vez al cuarto de baño cuando terminó lo miró peinadito y perfumado. –espero que a mamá le guste tu atuendo (*1).

- ¡Ahhhiiiaaaaiiiaaa! –el pequeño no dejaba de balbucear.

- Vamos, tengo que buscar otra ropa, ya que estropeaste la mía.

Cuando ambos estaban listos Bra los vio bajar las escaleras mientras ella ordenaba el desorden de juguetes que había dejado su hijo hace horas atrás en el living de la casa.

Bra miró su esposo y su atuendo, le encantaba verlo vestido de esa forma (*2). Bueno, obvio que le gustaba si ella siempre le elegía la ropa, él no se quejaba y se dejaba hacer por ella. –te ves guapo. –le dijo.

- ¿Si? –dijo con arrogancia. –que bien. –hizo una pausa y se fijo en ella. -¿Irás vestida así? –Goten le preguntó a su esposa.

- Si, ¿por?

- No, solo decía, afuera esta un poco fresco y ese vestidito tuyo apenas cubre tus piernas (*3). No me quejo ni nada… -comentó travieso.

- ¿Llevo una chaqueta? –él asintió. Bra corrió escaleras arriba y en poco ya estaba abajo tomando el bolso y su cartera. –que bello quedo mi bebé. –se acercó a él y besó su pequeña frente. Luego cuando abría la puerta Goten le habló.

- ¿Y para papá no hay nada? –dijo fingiendo tristeza. –y todo lo que me esforcé en arreglar a este pequeñín.

- ¿Te ensució otra vez? –ella le preguntó y él asintió. –pobre de mi esposo. –se acercó y le regaló un corto beso en la boca.

- ¿Eso es todo? –decía mientras el niño fruncía el ceño con la cercanía de sus padres. –no te enojes campeón. –le dijo a su hijo.

- Si, eso es todo… por ahora. –le sonrió coquetamente.

Media hora después ya se encontraban en el centro comercial. Bra entró de una tienda a otra, compró prácticamente un closet lleno cuando solo necesitaban dos atuendos para él y ella, pero parecía imposible si se trataba de Bra Brief. Goten no sabía como la pobre tarjeta de crédito pudo durar esas par de horas en tiendas exclusivas y sumamente caras. Él solo siguió a Bra donde fuera con su hijo en brazos, ella se dedicó a elegir y comprar de todo para los tres.

Goten se preguntaba si esa tarjeta era la que estaba suministrada por su sueldo, de ser así no creía que soportara dos tiendas más. Aunque eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, él trabajaba para darle todo lo que se le ocurriese a su esposa e hijo.

Antes era un holgazán, sí que lo era. Antes no le importaba casi nada. Trabajaba porque Bulma le ofreció el trabajo, empezó desde abajo, un puesto nada de especial, en donde recibía un sueldo normal. Lo hacia principalmente para complacer a su madre, para tener dinero para salir, festejar con sus amores de época y Trunks. Pero todo cambió gradualmente cuando Bra, una chica universitaria de primer año, comenzó a ir a las horas de almuerzo a corporación cápsula. La llegó a conocer más a fondo y no parecía ser la niña rica y mimada que pensó que era. Poco a poco se fue colando en su corazón y se hizo inevitable romper con Pares quien era su novia de entonces.

Con el paso del tiempo comenzó a darse cuenta de la necesidad que tenía de complacerla, en diferentes ámbitos; ya sean emocionales, físicos o económicos. Él le había conocidos novios anteriores y todos aquellos parecían sacados de una revista de modelos masculinos de ropa interior con sonrisas de pastas de dientes, y cabellos perfectos para promocionar shampoo, sin hablar de lo económicamente bien establecidos que se encontraban, la mayoría era hijitos de papás, herederos de familias adineradas y estudiantes universitarios destacados. Nada más y nada menos para Bra Brief la joven más popular de momento por ser heredera de corporación capsula, inmensamente rica, hermosa e hija de Bulma Brief.

Así su perspectiva de vida fue cambiando, fue esforzándose cada día más a medida que su relación se iba estableciendo y se iban enamorando. Él debía y quería ser mejor para ella, no soportaba la idea de que se conformara con alguien de medio pelo, como él lo era, o eso creía. Así fue comprometiéndose a su trabajo, haciéndolo lo mejor posible y escalando posiciones llegando a ser quien es hoy en día: jefe de uno de los departamentos de corporación cápsula, con un sueldo grandísimo pero también con mucha responsabilidad y compromiso en las reuniones mas importantes que siempre compartía con su amigo Trunks, su suegra Bulma, y su hermano Gohan, llegando a ser una de las empresas más importantes del país y del mundo entero.

- Lo siento. –le dijo Bra.

- ¿Por qué? –frunció el ceño todavía con su hijo en brazos que ya parecía aburrido de andar hacia un lado y otro, removiéndose inquieto en sus brazos.

- Por aburrirte, arrastrarte de tienda en tienda, por estar todo el día pendiente de Geko y por explotar la tarjeta de crédito. –sonrió mostrando sus dientes haciéndose la inocente.

- Esta bien. Ya estoy acostumbrado… además con solo verte esa hermosa sonrisa nada más importa.

- Por eso te amo tanto. –ella se acercó a él y besó sus labios con su hijo en medio.

- Ahora… ¿podemos ir a comer algo? –le preguntó con su típica sonrisa. –¡Auch! –se quejó cuando sintió que su hijo mordió con sus encías uno de sus dedos. –creo que tiene hambre.

-Bien, vamos. –lo tomó de la mano para salir de la tienda. –por aquí. –le indicó a un joven chico que la seguía con todas las compras del día. Cuando cruzaron las grandes puertas de vidrio se encontraron con una masa de fotógrafos que comenzaron a disparar sus flashes directo en sus caras haciendo que el bebé se asustara por el escándalo y la serie de preguntas que le realizaban a la pareja.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las compras señora Son?

–¿Es cierto que el trato que cerró corporación cápsula semanas atrás fue gracias a usted señor Son? Se dice que usted salió con la hija del dueño de Industrias Thompson y eso lo hizo más fácil.

–Algunos programas de farándula han emitido rumores de cirugía plástica en usted señora Son ¿es cierto?

-¿Es cierto que junto al parto se sometió a una liposucción? Otros dicen que ha sufrido trastornos alimenticios ¿es cierto? Fuentes dicen que ha rebajado todo el peso del embarazo en tan solo un mes, ¿cómo lo ha logrado? ¿Tiene un método o dieta especial?

–¿Es cierto que poco antes de que naciera el bebé habían roto su relación, señor Son? ¿Es por eso que usted no acompañó a su esposa a la revisión final en la clínica?

-Señora Son, ¿es cierto que su hermano, el señor Brief, tiene un noviazgo secreto con una nueva empleada de corporación cápsula?

Goten no hacia caso a ninguna de las estúpidas preguntas, pero podía notar que la frente de Bra se arrugaba más y más a medida que avanzaban por la calle hacia el automóvil. –Bra… cálmate. –susurró a su lado. Cuando llegaron al auto, le pasó a Geko y ayudó al chico a meter todas las bolsas y cajas en el auto. Mientras lo hacía podía sentir que el ki de Bra aumentaba. De pronto el llanto de Geko lo alarmó, lloraba desconsoladamente en el cuello de su madre mientras ella intentaba quitarlo de los flashes que seguían apuntándolos.

- ¿Hasta cuándo nos piensan seguir? –les gritó furiosa. –¡no vamos a responder a ninguna de sus putas preguntas! –allí Goten cerró el auto, le entregó una propina al chico y rápidamente abrazó a Bra tratando de alejarlos de la multitud. –han hecho a llorar a Geko. –susurró con voz temblorosa.

- ¡Shh! esta bien, esta bien. Por aquí. –literalmente la arrastró hacia una tienda de café cercana y cerró la puerta dejando a todos los reporteros de chismes tras el vidrio. Todos los clientes los quedaron mirando. Los tres se sentaron en una mesa y una chica se acercó a ellos. –Buenas tardes. –saludó Goten. –siento mucho el alboroto. –Ella asintió con amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes. –les sonrió. -¿les sirvo algo?

Goten miró a Bra y ella negó con la cabeza un tanto acongojada por la situación mientras trataba de calmar los llantos de su hijo, lo mecía de un lado a otro, pero no hacia nada más que seguir llorando.

- Parece que lo han asustado. –comentó la chica y Goten asintió.

Bra sacó un biberón y se lo acercó a la boca pero Geko lo rechazó y siguió arrojando lágrimas. –esta fría. –dijo Bra mirando a su esposo.

Goten miró a la chica que estaba a su lado. –usted me haría el favor de calentar el biberón. –la chica frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. –por favor. –insistió Goten.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –no debería… -susurró. –mi jefe anda por ahí dando vueltas… además no han ordenado nada para comer o beber. –se encogió de hombros y se sintió mal por decirles eso, pero era su trabajo. Suspiró y tomó el biberón en sus manos. –lo haré. –dijo derrotada al ver la carita de sufrimiento del bebé. –pero deben ordenar algo, lo que sea.

- Gracias. –dijo Bra con una sonrisa.

- Tráenos un… café o una bebida, lo que sea. –le dijo Goten.

La chica se alejó rápidamente e hizo el pedido mientras a escondidas calentó la leche del bebé. Una vez con su pedido y el biberón caliente Bra intentó darle de beber a su hijo, pero Geko nuevamente lo rechazó con un manotazo y seguía llorando desconsolado. Sus manitas buscaban los pechos de su madre y acercaba su boca a uno de ellos. Bra miró a su esposo y suspiró. Afuera seguían todos los fotógrafos apuntando con sus cámaras.

- Tenemos que irnos. –dijo ella. –no podemos seguir aquí hasta que se vayan… podemos estar horas y Geko tiene hambre.

Goten asintió. –quédate aquí, trataré de decirles que se vayan. –se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta, pero siguieron haciendo su vida imposible.

La misma chica que los atendió vio la escena y le pareció espeluznante sobretodo porque estaba con un bebé al cual asustaron. Ella se acercó a la mesa de Bra y le habló. –si… si quieren los puedo sacar por la puerta trasera. –ofreció.

- ¿Si? Gracias. –dijo con una sonrisa sincera. –no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

- Voy por su marido para decirle. –dijo ella pues le parecía lo más adecuado para no seguir exponiendo al pequeño bebé. La chica fue a la puerta principal y lo hizo entrar a medida que se acercaban a Bra le explicó.

- Muchas gracias. –dijo Goten a la chica.

- Por aquí. –les indicó. Los entró a la cocina y siguieron por unos pasillos atravesando las miradas incrédulas de algunos chef y otros empleados. Llegaron a la puerta de atrás y se las abrió para que pasaran.

Goten y Bra con Geko en brazos que ahora estaba hipando debido a su llanto salieron. –n-no te pagué la cuenta. –dijo avergonzado Goten. –Lo siento. –sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero y sacó unos billetes. –ten. –le sonrió.

- No es necesario. –miró el dinero en sus manos. –era solo un café y aquí hay demás.

- Déjatelo como propina. –le dijo Bra. –Goten. –llamó su atención.

- ¿Mmm?

- Recuerdo que Trunks dijo que necesitaba una recepcionista. Le ha ido mal en su búsqueda y ella parece muy amable con los clientes. –la chica se la quedó mirando con ojos ilusionados.

- Claro. –dijo a la idea de su esposa. Buscó nuevamente su billetera y le entregó una tarjeta con su nombre y teléfono de oficina. –mira… en corporación cápsula andan en búsqueda de una recepcionista en el hall principal, creo que podrías postular ¿sabes? Veo que atiendes bien a tus clientes y eso es lo que necesitan. Hablaré con Trunks y puedo recomendarte. El salario allí creo que puede ser mucho mejor que aquí. –le sonrió y ella asintió agradecida. –llámame mañana después de la hora de almuerzo ¿ok?

- Claro… muchas, muchas gracias. –la chica les sonrió.

- No, gracias a ti… nos has salvado de esa tropa de imbéciles. –le dijo Bra.

Se despidieron y salieron de allí por un callejón un tanto tétrico. –ven. –dijo Goten tomando el brazo a su esposa e hijo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Mejor nos vamos volando, así no nos encontraran si estamos a unos metros de altura. –ella asintió y cuando iban volando Bra notó que su hijo ya calmo de sus llantos se estaba poniendo rojito en las mejillas.

- Tenemos un problemita. –dijo Bra a medida que se alejaban por los cielos.

- ¿Qué? –miró hacia su pecho en donde sostenía a su mujer y bebé en brazos.

- Código marrón.

- ¿Otra vez? Si no ha comido nada desde que salimos de la casa. –ella rió y se encogió de hombros.

- Vamos a la oficina esta cerca de aquí, no quiero demorar mucho y que Geko termine con su traserito irritado. –él asintió y con un vuelo más rápido llegaron al edificio que se destacaba por sobre los otros por su gran magnitud.

Pasaron por fuera de algunas oficinas y pudieron divisar la de Trunks, estaba con la cabeza baja chequeando unos documentos hasta que sintió sus ki y levantó la mirada, sonriendo se acercó al ventanal y les ofreció a entrar.

- Y ustedes ¿qué hacen por aquí? –les dijo a medida que los iba saludando a cada uno. Cuando se acercó a Geko arrugó la nariz. –¡vaya que vienes potente! –dijo con una risita.

- Exactamente por lo que has olido. –dijo Bra. Se acercó al sillón de la oficina y se dispuso a sacar todo lo que tenía el bolso para un cambio de pañales.

- Hoy sales temprano e igual pasas por la oficina. –dijo Trunks a Goten. –¿tienes ganas de trabajar? –bromeó.

- Para nada, solo fue una visita de emergencia. –apuntó a Bra mientras le cambiaba.

- Bra, ¡no! ¿Por qué aquí? –frunció el ceño. –podrías haber elegido la oficina de Goten, sabes.

- ¡Ay! no seas tan niñita, quedará un olorcillo por unos momentos nada más, luego abres la ventana y listo. –le sonrió –además es tu sobrino y debes acostumbrarte para cuando tengas tus propios hijos con Pan. –le sonrió otra vez pero esta vez con un brillo especial en los ojos solo para irritarlo.

- Mmm… puede ser. –respondió totalmente calmado.

Bra abrió grandes sus ojos y miró a su esposo que estaba con la misma cara de sorprendido.

- ¿Escuché bien? –dijo Bra cuando terminaba de cambiar a Geko, lo hizo con rapidez y caminó con él en brazos hasta su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo él mirando confundido a su hermana y cuñado.

- ¿No te molesta la idea de tener hijos? –dijo todavía sorprendida, pues su hermano era conocido por no querer compromisos con nadie. Ahora lo había visto mucho más comprometido con Pan que con cualquier otra mujer de su pasado, pero eso era una cosa, de ahí a querer tener hijos con ella era totalmente sorprendente.

Él se encogió de hombros. –creo que no… -dijo mirando a Geko que le estiraba los bracitos. Él lo cogió y le sonrió con ganas. –estas más grande. –comentó. Bra seguía mirándolo incrédula.

- ¿Y Pan? –dijo Goten.

- Pan… a esta hora esta en su práctica ¿por qué? –le dijo sin mirarlo ya que seguía subiendo y bajando a su sobrino mientras él sonreía.

- No, creo que Goten se refiere a qué opina Pan de esto… de ser padres… ¿no? –miró a su esposo él sonrió y se rascó la cabeza.

- No yo solo preguntaba pues no la he visto desde hace más de una semana. –se fue a sentar al sillón.

Bra rodó los ojos, le restó importancia y miró a su hermano nuevamente con una mano en la cadera. –es cierto. No me ha ido a ver desde que volvieron de su fin de semana de luna de miel. –lo fastidió.

- ¡Argh! Bra, vas a seguir con esa tontería de luna de miel. Fue solo un fin de semana, nada extraordinario. –trató de ser serio al decirlo pero le fue imposible no dejar una risilla salir de sus labios al recordarlo hace más de una semana atrás.

- Si… solo un fin de semana… -imitó su voz. –¿entonces por qué te ríes? ¿Acaso estas tendiendo recuerdos impuros con Pan en estos momentos?

- ¡Bra, por favor! –dijo Goten con cara de asco. –no es necesario que… -Bra pareció ignorarlo por completo ya que siguió hablando.

- Me imagino como habrán estado los dos en aquella habitación de lujo. ¿Salieron a conocer los alrededores o no salieron de la cama? –Goten ocultó su rostro entre sus palmas mientras Trunks seguía jugando con el niño en sus brazos, solo se dedicó a sonreírle pícaramente a su hermana sin decir una palabra. –hmmp lo suponía. Es decir, fue un fin de semana para solo sesiones de sex… -Goten la interrumpió.

- ¡Bra! esta Geko por dios.

- Todavía no entiende… -le dijo a su esposo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –ya ¿y? –volvió a su hermano.

- No te diré nada, Bra. –observó como el niño le chupaba una de sus manos succionándolo con fuerza. –creo que tiene hambre. –le dijo a su hermana a medida que le entregaba el niño.

- Bueno… igual le sacaré toda la información a Pan, aunque se ha comportado como una ingrata de amiga. Todo lo que hago por ella y no es capaz de ir a verme por unas horas. –se fue a sentar al sofá junto Goten. Él de inmediato le entregó una mantita blanca que utilizaba para poner bajo la barbilla del bebé cuando amamantaba. Ella lo acomodó e hizo a un lado su ropa superior y le dio de comer a su pequeño y revoltoso bebé.

- Eres increíble, ¿Cómo quieres enterarte de la vida privada de tu hermano? ¿En qué te convierte eso? eres tan depravada a vec… –cuando la iba a mirar observó apenas un segundo el pecho expuesto de su hermana y giró hacia otro lado para no mirarla. –_Bra no tiene vergüenza alguna…_ -pensó yendo de nuevo a su escritorio a coger un informe. –Goten. –él aludido lo miró. –ven, aprovechando que estas aquí, ¿podrías echarlo un vistazo a esto? –señaló un informe. –y si ves que esta todo bien, lo firmas. Así aprovechamos de adelantar un poco de trabajo. –Goten asintió y se acercó a su escritorio.

- Oye, Trunks. –su hermana volvió a hablar ahora con el bebé sobre su hombro quitando los gases con movimientos suave sobre la espalda de Geko.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? –dijo irritado. –no pienso hablarte de mi fin de semana con Pan.

- No, ya sé que no me dirás nada… -hizo una pausa. –hace un rato atrás cuando con Goten estábamos en el centro comercial y llegaron una infinidad de periodistas imbéciles… uno de ellos preguntó sobre una romance secreto con una de tus empleadas. –Trunks frunció el ceño. –¿a qué empleada se referían?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas esa tontería Bra? sabes que no salgo con ninguna. –dijo molesto.

- Pero es que si no me equivoco escuche un nombre que se me hizo familiar… ¿una tal Idane? –el presidente de corporación cápsula se puso algo pálido, no porque tuviera algo con ella sino porque los chismes podrían perjudicarlo, sobretodo con Pan. Goten se giró a ver a su esposa cuando dijo aquel apellido y le frunció el ceño a su amigo. Y como si el destino quisiera jugarle una mala pasada a Trunks alguien golpeó su puerta.

El mayor de todos en aquella oficina no respondió nada y cuando fue a abrir la puerta, recordó aquella vez que salió a cenar con Suzu ¿algún periodista lo habrá visto como para echar a correr un rumor como ese? Además de solo recordar aquel día se sentía mal, había dejado plantada a su novia, hermana y amigo en la cena, no recordó a ninguno de ellos mientras cenaba con su empleada. ¿por qué rayos había aceptado salir con ella ese día?

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba nada mas ni nada menos que Suzu con una cálida sonrisa y con varias carpetas en una mano y en la otra un café caliente. Él le sonrió políticamente y ella sin aviso alguno entró a la oficina y le habló. –se supone que mi horario por hoy ya terminó, pero aquí me ves. Vine a ayudarte con ese informe y te traje un café. –le sonrió y dejó las cosas en el escritorio sin darse cuenta que hacia un lado de la espaciosa oficina estaba una pareja con un bebé sentados observando todo.

- Emm… Suzu… -intentó decirle pero ella siguió hablando.

–además me preguntaba… -habló con coquetería. –si querías cenar de nuevo conmigo, pero esta vez yo pago.

Bra tosió para interrumpirlos, Suzu se dio la vuelta y abrió sus ojos, no los había visto. -¡Oh! lo siento… no sabía que Trunks estaba ocupado… yo…

La esposa de Goten con su típico desplante abrumador le entregó el bebé a su marido y caminó hasta ella con paso intimidante, la observó de pies a cabeza fijándose claramente en su atuendo (*4). –buenas tardes, soy Bra, hermana de Trunks y esposa de Goten. –extendió su mano para el saludo y aclaró todo de inmediato, dejando en claro cuál era su territorio y quienes les pertenecían, en este caso los dos hombres.

- Buenas tardes. –apretó su mano. –soy Suzu Idane, Analista de la empresa. Mucho gusto.

- Lo mismo digo. –dijo secamente.

Suzu miró al sofá y vio un sonriente Goten. –Hola Suzu. –él le saludo.

- Hola Goten. ¿tú hijo? –vio al bebé en sus brazos casi quedándose dormido.

- Sí, nuestro hijo: Geko. –contestó Bra. Idane se quedó en el mismo puesto sin atreverse a ir donde el bebé para mirarlo de más cerca, Bra tenía una mirada de advertencia que no se explicaba.

- Bueno… mejor me retiro. –ella giró sobre sus talones pero antes de retirarse Bra volvió a hablar.

- Así que… ¿van a salir a cenar? ¿de nuevo? –miró a su hermano con semblante serio.

- Amm… Bra porque no mejor ves a … -pero ella insistió.

- ¿Cuándo salieron? –esta vez miró a Suzu.

- Hace unas semanas atrás… algo completamente casual. –aclaró.

Parecía que los engranajes de la mente de Bra funcionaban a mil por hora. –Trunks… -lo encaró. –¿fue ese día que te invitamos a cenar a la casa?

- Bra, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? –dijo algo irritado y ¿nervioso?

- Responde. –dijo ella. Goten miraba de su esposa a su amigo. Él recordaba aquel día que ella dijo que irían a cenar juntos, pero luego se le borró por completo de la cabeza, ya que lo único que deseaba ese día era ver a su esposa e hijo.

- Sí, lo siento ¿esta bien? Ese día lo olvide. –pasó una mano por su cabello revolviéndolo.

- No te preocupes, solo quería saber… no estas obligado a nada, pero podrías haber avisado. Te enviaron mensajes y te llamaron ¿recuerdas? –Bra estaba algo alterada. Esta mujer no le gustaba para nada, menos si se estaba involucrando mucho con su hermano ya que él tiene novia, su mejor amiga Pan. No quería verla sufrir otra vez, sabía lo delicada que podía ser cuando se trataba de Trunks. Además ya había visto con anterioridad otras chicas que sufrieron mucho con su hermano, en esa época cuando él no quería compromiso alguno y andaba con una y otra, a veces con dos al mismo tiempo.

El ambiente se puso tenso, Trunks no sabía por qué su hermana reaccionaba de esta manera tan poco sutil. Sabía que todo se trataba de Pan, ¿pero cómo su hermana podía desconfiar de él? Ella sabía todo lo que quería a Pan, no la dejaría por nada del mundo. Tampoco tenía pensado contarle esa vez que fueron a cenar con Suzu, sería solo para malos entendidos y confusiones, no quería que Pan se estresara aun más, bastante tenía con sus estudios y prácticas, sin contar con el hecho de que todavía no le contaban nada a Gohan. Trunks suspiró una vez más.

Se hizo tarde y Suzu prefirió irse. Goten habló con Trunks acerca de unos informes para despejar y alivianar un poco el ambiente, mientras Bra le pedía a algún empleado que fuera recoger su coche y se lo trajeran a la empresa.

- Señora Son. –un chico asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina. –su automóvil esta esperándola en el estacionamiento.

- Gracias. –él le entregó las llaves y se fue. –Goten ¿nos vamos? –él asintió. –Nos vemos hermano. –se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Bra, ¿por qué… -ella no le dejó terminar.

- Prefiero que no ¿ok? –su hermano asintió, conocía perfectamente su temperamento y prefirió callar, más adelante hablarían.

- Nos vemos mañana. –Goten palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

- Nos vemos Goten, no olvides traer los gráficos.

- Ya los tengo en mi oficina, desde ayer. –aclaró.

- Ahh… bueno… adiós. –se despidió cuando los vio salir dejándolo solo.

Más tarde…

- Hola, Trunks. –contestó su teléfono a la hora de salida de su práctica.

- Hola, Pan. ¿Ya saliste?

- Si. ¿Qué pasa? –dijo un poco preocupada por su tono de voz.

- Te voy a buscar, espérame a la salida.

- Ok… ¿esta todo bien?

- Tenemos que hablar… -dijo Trunks saliendo de su oficina.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Qué pensaron al principio del capítulo? He? Jajaja Era sólo un masaje de espalda. Pervertidos! xD

Siento mucho este capítulo, no hubo mucho Pan y Trunks, pero creo que fue recompensado por los anteriores ¿no? Fue solo de ellos dos en un hotel de lujo xD jajaja Es que no me pude resistir en escribir un poco más de Geko, es tan lindo! o así me lo imagino jajaja.

Siento haberme demorado mucho con este capítulo, pero estoy más ocupada, pero ustedes saben que apenas tengo tiempo actualizo o escribo =)

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN MIS HISTORIAS, LAS ADORO!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adelanto Próximo Capítulo: <strong>_

Siguió su camino hasta encontrarse a las afueras de la oficina de su amigo. La secretaria no estaba, seguramente estaba en su almuerzo, por lo que abrió la manilla de la puerta y entró.

Frunció el ceño en cuanto atravesó la puerta. Allí estaba su amigo Trunks con una mano estirada a través de la mesa de escritorio y ella del otro lado sosteniendo aquella mano.

Cuando Trunks escuchó la puerta abrirse, miró y vio a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y un rostro que demostraba enojo. Observó a Suzu y retiró de inmediato su mano. –Goten… -lo llamó. –no…n-no es…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kattie.-<strong>_

_24 - 05 - 2012 _


	12. De mal en peor Parte I

**SENTIR**

**Capítulo 12: "De mal en peor. Parte I"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The moment I let go of it was <em>  
><em>the moment I got more than I could handle. <em>  
><em>The moment I jumped off of it was <em>  
><em>the moment I touched down.<em>

* * *

><p>- ¿Bra? –susurró cuando salió de la facultad. Sintió su ki en los estacionamientos junto a Geko. Miró hacia el costado y vio un auto deportivo negro con ventanas polarizadas, se acercó y ahí fue cuando ella bajó el vidrio sonriendo.<p>

- Pan, súbete. –ordenó y cerró el vidrio nuevamente. Ella rodeo el auto y entró al asiento del copiloto.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –preguntó, luego miró hacia el asiento trasero en donde el bebé estaba placidamente dormido en su sillita.

- Que mal educada eres. –comentó. –deberías saludarme primero, pero bueno… eso ya no importa. –hizo una pausa. –Ya que no has ido a verme, estuve en la obligación de raptarte para el almuerzo.

Pan miró su reloj. –Tengo solo una hora y media Bra, luego tengo mi práctica y… -la interrumpió.

- Si, si lo sé… pero desde que volviste el domingo en la noche de tu estadía con mi hermano –levantó sus cejas. –no me has visitado. Eso fue casi hace dos semanas y hoy es viernes, Pan. –la regañó.

- Lo siento, ¿si? Pero he estado muy ajetreada, no tengo tiempo para nada, ni siquiera he visto mucho a Trunks. –suspiró.

- Lo sé, pero por la actitud que ha tenido mi hermanito en la casa diría que las cosas salieron muy bien allá en el hotel, ¿no? –dijo alzando su voz.

- Bra…

- No, nada de "Bra…"_ –_imitó su tono de voz. –me tienes que contar todo. –Pan negó con la cabeza sonriendo. –Oye… -llamó su atención poniéndose seria. -¿qué hiciste con mi hermano? Parece que fuera otro el que llegó aquel domingo.

Pan frunció el ceño. –¿Esta bien? He hablado por teléfono con él y bueno, he notado que anda un poco preocupado. –se quedó pensando por unos segundos. –¿Esta enojado? –le preguntó, pero no dio tiempo para responder. –¡Arghh! yo sabía que se molestaría. –habló más para ella misma irritada.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! –dijo divertida, y asustada miró hacia su hijo para chequear que no lo había despertado con su grito. Él seguía dormido, al parecer podría pasar un camión sobre el auto y no abriría ni un ojo, igual que su padre. –ha estado de un humor increíble, –habló con una sonrisa pegada en los labios. –incluso le ha dado algunos días libres a Goten para que disfrutara junto a su hijo.

Pan sonrió. Obviamente estaría de buen humor, pensó, si hizo lo que quiso con ella ese fin de semana. Bueno… no es que a ella le hubiera molestado tampoco. Se sonrojo levemente y miró hacia su ventana tratando de ocultarlo de su amiga.

- ¿Recuerdos pervertidos con mi hermano? –preguntó divertida observando a su amiga.

- ¡Bra!

- ¡Ay! no me vengas con que eres una santa_,_Pan. –dijo observándola directa a los ojos. –Sé perfectamente a qué fueron a ese hotel un fin de semana entero. La verdad… -hizo una pausa y la miró justo entre sus piernas. Pan la observó extrañada. –con toda esa cantidad de sexo alocado que tuvieron… -Pan abrió sus ojos, aunque siempre la escuchaba hacer tales tipos de comentarios siempre le sorprendían. –que obviamente tuvieron –añadió. –no se cómo puedes caminar. –dijo conteniendo una risita.

- Oh ¡Bra! Eres… cómo puedes… ¡argh! –rodó los ojos. –eres un caso perdido.

- Lo sé. –soltó una risita. –pero es que sexo con un sayajin ¡no tiene comparación! Sobretodo con mi exquisito Goten.

- Oh dios mío, lo único que me faltaba… escuchar sobre mi tío. –hizo una mueca.

- Pan, hazlo como yo… imagina que es otro y no un pariente tuyo, así como yo te escucho cuando hablas de mi hermano.

- Bra, yo nunca quiero contarte sobre tu hermano. ¡Tú me obligas! –dijo con una sonrisa.

- Es que la curiosidad me mata. Además niégame si lo que has sentido con Trunks se llega a comparar con tus demás novios… bueno, en tú caso, con Thomas.

Pan negó con la cabeza en silencio. No, no se compara con él, y aunque él había sido su único, creía que jamás Trunks se iba a poder comparar con alguien más. Estaba completamente condenada a sus encantos ¿por el resto de su vida? Jamás había pensando en eso, no se imaginaba una vida sin él, pero y ¿qué pasa si algo malo ocurría?, ¿sería capas de poder estar sin Trunks? ¿podría ser capaz de amar a alguien que no fuera él? Y la pregunta más dolorosa que se podía generar ¿él sería capaz de abandonarla? De solo pensarlo ya le dolía el corazón y el alma. Había tenido solo una relación anterior y fue con Thomas, tal y como dijo Bra. Pero cuando terminaron su compromiso jamás le dolió tanto. Sí, había sufrido, estuvo triste y apenada, pero Trunks había estado a su lado, ella lo dejó para estar con él.

_Thomas. _

De pronto ese nombre le llegó como una punzada. No había pensado en él en ¿meses? Era como si él hubiera desaparecido de su cabeza, tampoco había sabido de él de ningún modo. No lo había visto, no se había atrevido a llamarlo tampoco, no había ido ni siquiera por sus cosas a su antiguo hogar junto a él. Seguramente él la había odiado y quien sabe si todavía lo hace. Se sentía culpable, terriblemente culpable. ¿Se habrá ido a su país? ¿Y Amber? ¡Oh! la pequeña rubiecita Amber, ¿cómo no se había acordado de ella? Se había encariñado con la niña, ¿habrá sufrido también? ¡Dios! ¿cómo podía ser tan insensible?

- …embarazada. –fue lo que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? ¡Bra! ¿Estas embarazada de nuevo? –dijo Pan alzando su voz.

- ¡No!... o espero que no. –dijo bajito. –¿has escuchado todo lo que te he estado hablando?

- Lo siento. –dijo Pan.

- Entonces he estado hablando todo este rato sola. –la regañó y su amiga sonrió. –te estaba diciendo que me han hecho algunos exámenes y he estado con largos periodos de ovulación, más tiempo de lo normal y mamá dice que tengo altas posibilidades de embarazarme de nuevo. Te juro que con Goten hemos tratado de contenernos, pero es tan difícil. Sobretodo con él, dice que haberse aguantado aquellos meses fue arduo y ahora que estoy "bien" de nuevo es difícil mantenerse alejado de mí. Y los métodos anticonceptivos no son efectivos en nosotros; píldoras, inyecciones, condones no sirven de nada. Eso ya lo comprobamos, sino todavía estaría sin hijo. –sonrió para si misma.

- ¿En serio? –dijo Pan.

- Mamá dice que nuestro organismo actúa defensivamente con aquellos tratamientos y los rechaza. Ya sabes, nuestra herencia sayajin hace que tengamos anticuerpo mucho más fuertes y desarrollados. Pero tú no tienes que preocuparte, no podrá dejarte embarazada hasta que te marque y complete el ritual.

Pan miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaban camino a casa de Bra. Ni siquiera había notado cuándo habían partido.

- Solo espero que mamá reformule pronto esa inyección anticonceptiva. Ya estoy harta de estar revisando el calendario y fijándome qué días son menos fértiles para estar con Goten. No tienes idea la frustración que eso me produce.

- ¿Bulma esta trabajando en una formula anticonceptiva?

- Si, desde que tuve a Geko que esta trabajando en ello. A propósito este domingo mamá comienza a implantar el nuevo chip para controlar el ki.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido?

- Si, lo probaron con papá y ha funcionado de maravilla, creo que días después se lo implantaron a Gohan y parece que también funcionó bien. Así que quedamos tú, yo, Goten, Trunks y el señor Goku.

- Ahh –ella asintió no muy concentrada en aquello.

- Pan, ¿estas bien?

- ¿Ah?

- Estas distraída, ¿esta todo bien?

- Si.

- No seas mentirosa, no se te da eso de mentir ¿sabes?... dime, ¿qué pasa?

- Ayer… Trunks estaba actuando muy extraño. Me fue a buscar luego de la práctica y no se… estaba un tanto alterado. –Bra se quedó callada mientras la escuchaba y recordó su conversación con él en la oficina y esa tal Suzu. Ella no tenía derecho a inmiscuir en la vida privada de ellos como pareja, pero estaba segura de que ella tenía otras intenciones con su hermano, aunque él lo negara. –¿tú sabes algo?

Bra se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Ella no tenía por qué incluirse en sus asuntos, era deber de su hermano contarle a su novia, pero ella era su amiga, también era su deber como amiga decirle lo que pensaba, pero por otro lado estábamos hablando de su hermano, no lo quería ver sufrir ni a él ni a ella. –no, no se nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

- Como te decía, ayer me fue a buscar porque necesitábamos hablar, no te miento, cuando dijo eso me sentí nerviosa, pensé que era otra cosa pero dijo que necesitábamos hablar con mi papá y contárselo todo cuanto antes. Que estaba estresado con seguirle escondiendo lo nuestro. Pero sabes qué… para mí había algo más en aquella conversación que no me dijo. No se si estoy paranoica o no, pero me dio esa sensación.

- Ya veo…

Llegaron a la casa y encontraron a Goten esperándolas en la cocina con el almuerzo listo, o más bien ya pedido. Apenas llegaron fue a recibir a su hijo. –¿y mi campeón? –le preguntó a Bra después de saludarla con un beso sobre los labios.

- Aquí, –dijo Pan que venía un poco más atrás con el bebé en brazos. –durmiendo.

Goten se acercó a ella y la saludó con un beso en la frente. –milagro que este durmiendo a esta hora. –dijo divertido. Lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó a su cuna en el segundo piso.

- ¿Te ayudo? –le preguntó a Bra.

- Claro. –ella le dio unos platos y ambas sirvieron al comida en la mesa. Poco después llegó Goten.

- Bra no se pudo aguantar hasta el domingo. –le dijo a su sobrina.

- Lo sé. –se sentó en la mesa y los tres comenzaron a comer.

- Así que compraste un departamento. –comentó el moreno.

- Sí la semana pasada. Vendí el que me compró mi abuelo Satán en N.Y… así que seré independiente de nuevo. –dijo Pan.

- Vaya coincidencia. –dijo Bra divertida. –a Trunks le entregaron el departamento hace 3 semanas atrás… y estoy segura que no se ha mudado por estar cerca de ti. Pero ahora que estarás en el centro puedo apostar que él volverá a su antiguo hogar.

- Es cierto. –dijo Pan. –esa es exactamente la razón. Me mudo la próxima semana así que necesitaré ayuda.

- ¡Ah! –gritó emocionada dando aplausos. –hay que ir a comprar muebles, cortinas, elegir pintura para las paredes. ¡Ay! ya quiero comenzar.

Goten y Pan se la quedaron mirando. –Bra… sabes que mi presupuesto no es tan grande… -comentó.

- ¡Ay! no seas tan egoísta contigo misma. Podemos ir donde Gohan y que te regale una tarjetita de crédito para amueblar como se debe tu apartamento.

- No, sabes que no me gusta… además creo que con el dinero que me dio papá y mi abuelo Satán es suficiente, quiero decorar con algo sencillo nada muy rebuscado ni tan ostentoso.

- ¡No me vengas con eso! yo he estado presente todas las veces que tu abuelo te ha entregado tarjetas y tu las rechazas. Si mal no recuerdo dijo que cuando tú fueras independiente contaras con él para los gastos, que quería mimar a su linda nieta.

- ¡Y lo hizo!, recuerda que me compró un apartamento en Nueva York el año pasado que acabo de vender y con ese dinero compré éste otro en el centro. Pero… -

- ¡Pero nada!

- Ok, ok… -dijo Goten. -¿dónde queda?

- Es el complejo de departamentos en "Village City". –respondió su sobrina.

- Si querías algo sencillo no debiste comprar aquel, esos son bastante lujosos, además se encuentran en pleno centro.

- Yo quería otro, pero papá me convenció que ese era el mejor, que era céntrico y muy seguro. Ya sabes como es papá. –le dijo a su tío.

- Pero tiene razón es un complejo muy bien ubicado y seguro. No tendrás que ocupar vehículo todo te queda a unas cuadras.

- Sí, vi esa ventaja así que me decidí por ese.

- Oye ¿cuándo cambiarás esa chatarra de auto que tienes? –dijo Bra a su amiga.

- ¡Hey! No lo ofendas, me ha servido mucho. Será un poco viejo, pero me ha llevado a todos lados.

- Si, por ejemplo te deja botada en la carretera. –bromeó Goten. –deberías de haber aceptado el que te compró Trunks.

- ¿Trunks te compró auto? –preguntó Bra.

- Si. –contestó su amiga.

- ¿Y?

- Nada, no lo quise, era demasiado.

- ¡Arghh! Pan… ¿cuándo cambiarás? No eres pobre ¿sabes? tienes dinero suficiente como para tener todo lo que quieras y siempre te conformas con lo mínimo.

- Así me han educado. No necesito más de lo que ya tengo.

- Pan tiene razón. –dijo Goten encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero ¿cómo tú no te quejas? –le preguntó Bra a su marido.

- Por que habría de quejarme, es lo que tú quieres y lo respeto. Pero nuestra familia es un poco diferente a la tuya. Hay veces que no creo necesaria tantas cosas materiales, no hay necesidad de eso… -miró a su esposa y ella tenía un rostro algo indescifrable. –pero no critico a tú familia, ustedes han sido así toda la vida y están acostumbrados. Yo también me ido a acostumbrando a tú estilo de vida, por eso trabajo, pero eso me esforcé y llegué al máximo puesto en corporación cápsula… para darte todo lo que tú quieras… a ti y Geko.

- No sabía que te sentías así… -susurró Bra. –prácticamente te he obligado a un estilo de vida que no es el tuyo. –dijo con tristeza.

- No, no… no digas eso Bra… tu no me has obligado a nada, yo lo he hecho todo por gusto, si tú eres feliz yo lo soy también. Yo viviré como sea, solo espero estar siempre a tu lado, nada más. ¿Esta bien? –ella asintió apoyándose en el hombro de su Goten.

- ¡Ahhh! –Pan suspiró fingidamente.

- Cállate. –dijo Bra mientras Goten sonreía divertido.

- Me estoy ahogando en ese ambiente saturado de amor, me tengo que ir… -sonrió, se puso de pie y se despidió. –nos vemos el domingo.

- Adiós Pan.

- Adiós ingrata. –bromeó Bra.

- Besitos a Geko. –gritó antes de salir.

…

- ¡Oh! –la señora se sorprendió cuando entró a la oficina. –Hola señor Goten. –lo saludó entrando.

- Hola señorita Usagi. –se puso de pie y la abrazó cariñosamente.

- Goten, ¿vas a seguir diciéndome señorita? –rió. –sabes que tengo 61 años.

- Pero ahora estas divorciada. –levantó sus cejas sugerentemente una y otra vez.

- ¡Oh por dios! deja de bromear. ¿Qué diría mi hijo si te viera ahora?

- Pff… nada. –ambos rieron. –a propósito, tu hijo dentista me debe una limpieza bucal.

- Ayer vi a Bunzo durante el almuerzo, pero no me dijo nada.

- Obvio que no porque es gratis. Hicimos una apuesta y la perdió. –rió mientras buscaba un documento. –hace tiempo que no veo a mi amigo, ¿qué hay de él?

- ¡Ah! esta desaparecido porque tiene nueva novia.

- ¿En serio? Hasta que por fin te deshiciste de Michi.

La mujer rió maliciosamente. –ya sabes. No era la adecuada para mi hijo.

Goten rió junto a la mujer. –ten, esto venías a buscar ¿no?

- Si, hay que dejarlo a recaudación. –hizo una pausa. –¿y qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías almorzando con tu bella esposa y tu hijo?

- No, hoy me quedo. Bra fue a almorzar a la casa de sus padres. Así que ahora iré a la oficina de Trunks.

- Ok… nos vemos más rato. –la señora se despidió alejándose por el pasillo con documento en mano.

Goten arregló un poco su escritorio y se fue donde su amigo. Quedaba del otro lado de ese piso, así que calmadamente se fue caminando por los pasillos mientras varios empleados lo saludaban cordialmente. Cuando giró en una esquina vio los baños y se le ocurrió ir allí antes. Cuando terminó fue al lavamanos, se lavó y luego mientras se las secaba con tallitas desechables logró escuchar una conversación que se sostenía en al baño de al lado, el de mujeres.

- No, no lo creo. –decía una.

- Pues te digo que sí. Mi hermano los vio cenar en un restaurante en las afueras de la cuidad, dijo que se veían muy cariñosos estando juntos.

- Ya, bueno… pero eso no quiere decir que mantengan una relación. Puede que haya sido una cena casual de amigos, o quizás de trabajo… quién sabe.

Goten escuchó pero no le prestó demasiada atención, las chicas de la empresa siempre chismeaban en los baños, no era nada nuevo. Pero cuando botó la toallita con la secó sus manos en el tacho de la basura y se disponía a dejar aquel lugar, escuchó el nombre de su amigo.

- Acaso no encuentras sospechoso que el señor Trunks siempre este encerrado en la oficina con Suzu. Creo que ya toda la empresa conoce las anteriores andanzas del jefe. No es raro pensar en ello ¿o si?

- Puede ser… pero estos últimos meses se ha mantenido mucho más hermético que antes. Es decir… antes siempre lo veíamos con algunas chicas, modelos de moda sobretodo y ahora no.

- Puede que la nueva Analista sea la razón.

- Bueno y de ser así no hay nada de malo, hasta donde todos saben él esta soltero.

Goten se quedó quieto esperando escuchar un poco más. Pero las voces cesaron cuando las vio salir por el pasillo. No era nada de extraño escuchar aquellos comentarios sobre su amigo, las mujeres parecía que todavía andaban en su caza a pesar de que él ya no les prestaba atención. Y para qué negarlo, antes de que él mismo se casara con Bra sucedía lo mismo. Ahora no, Bra había dejado muy en claro para toda la prensa y la empresa que él ahora le pertenecía, desde aquel día que casi nadie se le insinuaba. Casi.

Siguió caminando, pero ahora pensando en lo que habían dicho aquellas mujeres. Era cierto Trunks y Suzu parecían más cercanos. Y ahora que lo recordaba ellos sí habían salido a cenar, la misma Suzu le había contado. Pero no le pareció nada de malo, primero le daba el beneficio de la duda antes de realizar un prejuicio y criticarlo sin saber muy bien qué es lo que ocurría. Ellos se estaban conociendo y su amigo estaba junto a su sobrina, él no sería capaz de engañarla, lo conocía y sabía a lo que se arriesgaría de hacerlo. Primero a la completa furia de Pan, y luego a la suya… y si las cosas empeoraban dudaba mucho que Gohan no se entrometiera.

Siguió su camino hasta encontrarse a las afueras de la oficina de su amigo. La secretaria no estaba, seguramente estaba en su almuerzo por lo que abrió la manilla de la puerta y entró.

Frunció el ceño en cuanto atravesó la puerta. Allí estaba su amigo Trunks con una mano estirada a través de la mesa de escritorio y ella del otro lado sosteniendo aquella mano.

Cuando Trunks escuchó la puerta abrirse miró y vio a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y un rostro que demostraba enojo. Observó a Suzu y retiró de inmediato su mano. –Goten… -lo llamó. –no…n-no es…

- Suzu. –Goten dijo con voz dura. –podrías retirarte por un momento, tengo que hablar con Trunks a solas.

- Claro. –ella no sabía que estaba pasando, pero con solo mirar al moreno pudo notar que no andaba en su mejor día. Sigilosamente se retiró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Goten… -repitió. –no es lo que tu piensas, déjame que te exp… -la estruendosa voz de su amigo resonó en aquella sala.

- ¡Qué mierda es lo que te traes Trunks! –espetó con rabia. -¡pensé que habías cambiado!

- Pero Goten, no es nada de lo que imaginas, mira… -mostró sus manos que tenían algunas marcas de heridas anteriores. –ella solo me estaba preguntando que me había pasado y…

- ¡Parece que los chismes que corren por la empresa son ciertos!

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué chismes?

- ¿Qué chismes? –repitió imitando su voz y rodando los ojos. –sabes de lo que hablo.

- No, no se de… -

- ¡Trunks, te juro, pero te juro por mi hijo que si le haces daño a Pan no quedará ni ras… -

- ¡Hey! –Trunks lo interrumpió. –¿de qué mierda estas hablando? –dijo ahora irritado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Goten tomó aire repetidas veces tratando de calmarse, pero el solo hecho de pensar que Trunks, su más grande amigo, podría engañar y destrozar el corazón de su sobrina lo volvía loco de ira. Jamás permitiría que algo así pasara, primero rompería cada uno de los huesos de pelivioleta antes de ver como sufría Pan.

- ¡Todo la empresa rumorea que andas en algo con Suzu! –le gritó. -¡espero que no sea así porque te muelo a golpes antes de… -

- ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! –dijo desesperado. –No puedo creer que desconfíes así de mí. ¡Pan es lo que más amo en esta vida, eso lo sabes! –dijo con rabia. –Suzu solo estaba viendo las heridas de mis manos, nada más. Yo no dejaría a Pan por nadie, no la engañaría, jamás. ¡He cambiado, tal y como lo has hecho tú! ¡Así que no me vengas con esa mierda! –dijo con la respiración completamente acelerada.

Goten se dedicó a mirarlo, lo conocía y sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero aun así la imagen de verlo con Suzu de esa manera no podía sacársela de la cabeza. –Espero que así sea. –dijo ahora mucho más calmado.

- Así es y así va a ser siempre. –aseguró.

El moreno solo lo observaba con mirada desafiante. –ok… -relajó su cuerpo y habló más suavemente, pero en forma seria. –venía a invitarte a almorzar, pero se me quito el hambre.

- Goten, no es necesario que… -

- No, déjalo así. –puso su mano en frente haciendo que Trunks detuviera sus pasos hacia él. –me voy.

Trunks suspiró al verlo salir. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a Goten? ¿Cómo era posible que desconfiara de él? Ya no era el mismo de hace unos años atrás, había dejado de ser tan parrandero, tan mujeriego, ahora estaba centrado, maduro de acuerdo a su edad, y completamente inundado en la relación con Pan. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta?

Refunfuño por largo rato paseándose de un lado a otro en la oficina hasta que el golpeo en su puerta lo detuvo. –adelante.

La secretaria asomó su cabeza en forma cautelosa. –Señor Trunks, ¿esta todo bien?

- Todo bien.

- Yo solo regresaba de mi almuerzo cuando se escuchó la discusión desde afuera y me preguntaba si…

- Dije que esta todo bien. –dijo con voz dura haciendo a la pobre secretaria retirarse en silencio. –no, pero… -iba a tratar de disculparse por su comportamiento mal educado con ella, pero se retiró rápidamente impidiéndolo. -¡argh! –restregó sus mano en su cara completamente irritado por la situación.

…

- ¿Y tú? –dijo Pan con una sonrisa al salir del edificio. Al frente suyo, estaba Trunks esperándola con su automóvil a unos metros.

- Vine a buscarte. –se fue acercando a ella.

- ¿Cómo sabías que salía a esta hora? –él se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente.

- Llamé por teléfono y la secretaria me respondió ¿sabes? –bromeó.

- Dejé mi auto allí. –le apuntó.

- Ok, déjame encapsular el mío y nos vamos en tu adorado cacharrito.

- ¡Hey! No lo insultes… ¿qué les ocurre a todos? El otro día Bra, después Goten y ahora tú. –Trunks al instante de escuchar el nombre de su amigo se tensó. Desde la pelea del día de ayer que todavía había tensión entre ellos y ninguno se había acercado al otro para una conversar. -¿qué pasa? –dijo ella notando el cambio en sus ojos.

- Nada. –encapsuló su carro y caminaron en medio de la oscuridad hacia el estacionamiento buscando el auto de Pan. –tus llaves. –pidió. Pan buscó en su bolso y se las entregó. Ambos subieron y él arrancó el motor camino hacia sus hogares. Los primeros minutos fueron en completo silencio para la incomodidad de la pelinegra. –¿tuviste un mal día?

- Algo así.

- ¿Peleaste con Bra de nuevo? Sabes que esta un poco sensible, aun esta con las hormonas alborotadas y…

- No, no es eso… es solo que con Goten hemos discutido.

- ¿Con Goten? –dijo extrañada. -¿qué paso? Ustedes muy rara vez discuten, debe haber sido algo importante ¿no?

- En realidad no, Goten es un cabeza dura. –le restó importancia.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, nada de que preocuparse, en unos días más ya estaremos igual que siempre. –ella asintió mirando a su hombre. Podía notar que estaba disgustado con aquella discusión, algo enrabiado, pero a la vez entristecido. No sabía que fue lo que pasó, pero tampoco iba a insistir en tema, no quería incomodarlo. –Pan.

- ¿Si?

- Te vine a buscar porque quiero ir a tu casa.

- ¿Para qué?

- El otro día lo hablamos, Pan. Tenemos que hablar con Gohan. –ella se tensó en el segundo que dijo aquello. Lo sabía, sabía que tenían que hablar con sus padres, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello se le revolvía el estómago de nervios.

- Esta bien. –dijo resignada.

Él volteo la vista para mirarla. Era la primera vez que no discutían sobre el tema, por fin ella estaba de acuerdo con el asunto. Suspiró asintiendo y volviendo la vista a la carretera. –creo que deberíamos pasar al mercado a comprar algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Mmm… no sé, algo para comer… llevarles algo de cenar. No quiero llegar con las manos vacías, además no creo que Videl haya preparado más comida para mí si ni siquiera sabe que voy para su casa. Aunque la verdad… -la miró hacia el copiloto donde ella estaba sentada. –no tengo ni una pizca de apetito.

- ¿Nervioso? –le preguntó para fastidiarlo.

- Un poco… un poco harto. –sonrió nervioso. –pero tú también lo estas. –afirmó.

- Nah.

- Que mentirosa.

- Solo un poquito. –hizo una pausa. –es inevitable. Sabes como es papá conmigo.

- ¡Ah! y por lo mismo… debemos pasar a una farmacia.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Le piensas comprar algún regalo allí? –bromeó.

- No, ya sabes… un botiquín de primeros auxilios. –ella frunció en ceño. –lo necesitaré después de la paliza que me dará.

- No hagas bromas con eso, Trunks. –dijo enojada.

- No hago bromas, sabes que… eso pasará. Solo espero que no sea tan bruto.

Pan suspiró y el revoltijo que sentía en el estómago se hizo más fuertes. Las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes, miró hacia su ventana para que él no se fijara. Sintió como el vehículo se detuvo frente al mercado y él se bajó, pero no escuchó que cerrara la puerta.

- ¿Vienes?

- Si claro, adelántate… solo déjame buscar el celular en mi bolso y te alcanzó. –mintió.

- Ok. –dijo inseguro pues la noto extraña, pero aun así cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el mercado.

Cuando vio que entró al mercado el ataque de histeria comenzó. -¡Ah dios mío! –respiró repetidas veces mirando hacia arriba y abriendo la puerta para que el aire frío calmara sus nauseas. Se bajó del auto y se quedó apoyada la espalda contra este y la cabeza gacha. Se mantuvo así un minuto antes de sentir dos cálidas manos en sus hombros, levantó la cabeza y lo vio frente a ella.

- No estas bien. –afirmó. Ella negó silenciosamente con la cabeza. –Ven aquí. –la abrazó por los hombros y la atrajo a su cuerpo. –relájate, no será tan malo. –hizo movimientos circulares en su espalda tratando de calmar su tensión. –vamos, Pan. –se distanció otra vez y la miró a los ojos. –estas pálida. ¿Has comido algo? –tocó su frente y tenía un poco de transpiración fría.

- No.

- ¿Desde cuándo? –Ella lo pensó unos instantes y no lo recordaba. –¿qué almorzaste?

- Comí… ¿un café?

- Pan, ¡por dios! van a ser las 9 de la noche y no has comido nada. ¿Cómo no te vas a sentir mal? Ven. –la tomó de la mano y la condujo dentro del mercado.

Dentro del local había muy poca gente debido a la hora y el día: sábado. Algunas señoras que rondaban el lugar miraron con preocupación el rostro de Pan. Con cada paso que daba se veía más pálida.

- Aquí. Siéntate. –la llevó a unas mesitas que habían en una parte del mercado en donde se encontraban pequeñas tiendas de comida rápida. –espérame. –la dejó allí y en una tienda pidió un chocolate caliente con un trozo de torta. En pocos minutos se lo entregaron y él volvió hacia ella. –Come. –le dijo acercando el vaso y platillo. –lo más probable es que sea una baja de azúcar en la sangre, come esto y en poco te sentirás mejor. –Pan obedeció aunque hambre no sentía, comió la mitad de la tarta y unos sorbos del chocolate caliente bajo la atenta mirada de Trunks. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que él por fin vio un poco más de color en sus mejillas. –¿mejor? –ella asintió.

- Gracias.

- Eres tan descuidada, Pan. Debes cuidarte, tienes que comer a tus horas, no puedes dejar que el estudio y tus prácticas consuman todo tu tiempo sin dejarte para comer.

- Ya, ya, no me regañes.

- No seguiré solo porque te encuentras todavía decaída. Sino sería diferente.

- Ya… vamos a comprar antes de que se haga más tarde.

- Termina eso. –le indicó el plato y el vaso.

- No, ya estoy bien. Si sigo vomito.

Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y caminaron buscando lo que necesitaban.

- Podríamos llevar platillos preparados. –comentó él. –¿Qué te apetece?

- Nada.

- En serio, déjate de niñerías. Elige algo o sino lo elegiré por ti y comerás te guste o no.

- Pollo con arroz.

- Ok. –fue hasta donde la señora que lo atendía y pidió la comida junto a varios platillos más. Una vez que se lo dieron los dejó en el carrito y siguieron por los pasillos. –¿algo dulce?

- Mmm… -ahora se sentía un poco mejor y se le antojaban unas cuantas cosas. –helado de vainilla con galletas de chocolate. –caminó delante de él buscando aquello, cuando lo encontró lo arrojó sin cuidado al mismo carrito metálico con rueditas. –y un jugo de pera. –hizo lo mismo, lo buscó y lo arrojó al carro. Siguió así por varios minutos más mientras Trunks la seguía de un lado a otro sin decir una palabra. Al final cuando llegaron a la caja se dio cuenta de que el carrito estaba prácticamente lleno. Pagó todo y los dos cargaron las bolsas al auto de Pan. Una vez en la carretera Trunks habló.

- Cereales de Bob Esponja, ¿en serio? –le preguntó divertido al recordar que había arrojado la caja al carro.

- Son ricos. –sonrió. –cuando los pruebes no me dirás lo contrario.

Llegaron a la casa de los Son-Satán, detuvo el vehículo y ambos se miraron con nerviosismo. Cuando abrieron las puertas para bajarse Pan noto la falta de ki dentro de su casa. –papá no esta. –dijo aliviada. No era que no quisiera hablar con él, pero hoy no parecía sentirse bien del todo, o quizás eran solo excusas para tratar de alargar más los días y así "la charla".

- ¿No? –¡claro! no lo había notado antes, todo gracias a su nerviosismo. –bueno… vamos a dentro. –tomó todas las bolsas de mercado y caminó con Pan a la puerta que abrió con su llave.

- ¿Mamá? –gritó por la casa.

- Bajo enseguida. –gritó desde el segundo piso.

Pan y Trunks fueron hasta la cocina, dejaron las bolsas sobre la mesa comenzando a vaciarlas y guardar los alimentos en las alacenas y la nevera.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿llegó el viejito pascuero? ¿alguien esta con hambre? ¿Antojos? –dijo Videl cuando llegó a la cocina.

- Hola Videl. –saludó Trunks.

- Hola Trunks. Que bueno verte por aquí. –se acercó a él saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hija, tan tarde que has llegado. –la saludó de la misma forma.

- Lo sé, lo siento, es que con Trunks pasamos al mercado.

- Así veo. –miró a Trunks como para exigir una mejor explicación.

- Venía a hablar con Gohan y bueno… decidimos comprar algo para traer, pero…

- Se transformó en la compra del mes. –finalizó Videl.

- Algo así. –dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

- Pan, creo que te pasaste… -dijo a su hija. –no era necesario que… -decía a Trunks pero él la interrumpió.

- No, no te preocupes, fue idea mía… yo le dije a Pan que eligiera lo que quisiera y bueno… resultó ser comida chatarra en su totalidad. –dijo a medio bromear, pues era cierto en parte, muchos de los alimentos eran galletas, bebidas, cereales de chocolates y azucarados, papas fritas, pizzas, auque también yogures, frutas y buenos alimentos.

- No, no solamente eso… también hay manzanas. –las mostró en una bolsita transparente. –yogurt, frutos secos… mmm… y bueno, todo lo demás. –dijo con una sonrisa de niña malcriada al notar que la mayoría eran alimentos poco saludables, pero que según ella eran exquisitos.

- Sigue siendo una niña. –murmuró Videl y Trunks sonrió. –y bueno… venían a hablar con Gohan, pero él no llegará temprano.

- ¿No? –preguntó Trunks.

- No, tiene que asistir a una conferencia, termina a las 23.30hrs.

- ¡Oh! –dijo decepcionado. –bueno… entonces creo que mejor me voy. ¿Mañana quizás? –dijo a Pan.

- Mañana, pero ¿por qué no te quedas un rato y comemos? –le dijo a su pelimorado.

- Si. –dijo Videl. –si quieren pueden comer de la cena que deje en el horno, creo que hay como para los dos.

- No, no es necesario. –se excusó Trunks.

- Quédate un rato, no tengo problema. –le sonrió. –sírvele Pan. –ella asintió buscando platos. –yo los dejo, tengo trabajo que hacer. Estaré en la biblioteca por si me necesitan. –se retiró y los dejó a solas. Mientras caminaba no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara, Trunks le parecía un buen chico para su hija aunque fuera mucho mayor que ella. Por su parte no había gran problema solo pese a que lo habían ocultado lo de ellos por mucho tiempo a ella y Gohan.

Luego de media hora de haber comido la cena en la cocina, Trunks ayudó a Pan a lavar los trastes. –es hora de que me vaya. –dijo él.

- ¿Tan rápido? Van a ser las 10 de la noche, quédate hasta las 11 ¿ya? –dijo como una niña pequeña. –y así pruebas mis cereales de Bob Esponja.

- ¿Son ricos? –ella asintió. –ok.

- ¡Si! –dio saltitos hasta su cuello y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- Esta Videl. –dijo él.

- Nah, esta arriba. –le restó importancia. Se alejó de él y busco un gran bowl de vidrio y vertió en el media caja del cereal. Ambos se fueron a la sala de estar y se acomodaron en el sillón a ver televisión.

Trunks se preguntaba si luego de decir a todos la verdad siempre sería así, tan relajado en la casa de ella o la del sin preocupación porque lo vieran, sin tener que ocultarse de nadie y estar siempre así de relajados. Se sentía reconfortante permanecer así, por lo que pasó uno de sus brazos por la pequeña cintura de la pelinegra atrayéndola a él, ella le sonrió y se acurrucó junto a su cuerpo. Cuando Trunks se llevaba un puñado de aquellos cereales que sí sabían bien a la boca se percató de un ki en el segundo piso.

Discretamente miró hacia arriba. –tú mamá nos esta mirando desde la escalera. –murmuró a Pan. Ella ahogó una risita mientras permanecía viendo la televisión.

- Lo sé. –susurró. Lo miró a la cara y lentamente se acercó a él para besar su mejilla. Trunks un poco sorprendido por sus actos sonrió nervioso y besó su frente.

A estas alturas Videl miraba maravillada la escena de su hija con Trunks en el sillón del primer piso de su casa. Sabía que se amaban, lo podía notar, era como retroceder el tiempo y verse a si misma con Gohan hace un poco más de dos décadas atrás. Pero pensando justamente en él sintió un pequeño escozor en su pecho al percatarse que su hija no había confiado en ella, comprendía que su hija era un poco rehacía a las charlas de hija a padres, más bien era discreta con sus relaciones y vida privada, pero como madre no podía pasar desapercibida la no sensación de complicidad con su única hija. En el fondo de su corazón le decepcionaba un poco saber que ella confiaba más en otras personas que en sus propios padres. Suspirando se dio media vuelta y entró en su dormitorio. Más tarde hablaría de eso con ella, la conversación estaba solamente pendiente y por un lado comprendía absolutamente a su esposo.

- Creo que ya es una hora prudente para irme. No quiero que Gohan piense que vengo a su casa solamente cuando él no esta. –dijo Trunks deshaciendo su abrazo.

- Esta bien. –dijo de mala gana. Ambos se pusieron de pie y Pan lo acompaño hasta la puerta. –nos vemos mañana. –le sonrió.

- Nos vemos mañana. –se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando se iba a alejar ella lo toma con ambas manos por el cuello y lo acerca a su boca juntando sus labios en un beso lento y suave. Cuando se alejó, ella le dio una sonrisa grande y llena de satisfacción.

- Que duermas bien, pequeña. –se alejó y entró a su coche, con una última seña de manos de alejó a toda prisa. Pan se quedó por unos segundos en la puerta hasta ver el automóvil desaparecer de vista. Entró nuevamente a su hogar apoyando la espalda contra la puerta mirando el suelo. Mañana era el día, el horrendo día. Quizás el día en que la furia de su padre se desatará una vez más. Odiaba mentirles u omitir información a sus padres, pero el carácter de Gohan era conocido por todos y eso le daba temor. Alargaba los días y las semanas con solo no tener aquella charla. Era una cobarde, si. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, sabía que estaba defraudando a sus padres, no confió en ellos, pero era imposible no sentirse así. Estaba segura que se iba a desatar la tercera guerra mundial cuando le confesara todo a su padre y lo peor de todo es que ella no podía hacer nada, no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para detener la masacre que se iba a generar contra Trunks. Suspirando una vez más caminó a paso lento por la casa apagando las luces de las habitaciones y se fue a su cuarto. Mañana sería otro día, y esperaba que no fuera tan terrible.

…

Pan se paseaba de un lado a otro en la casa. ¿Por qué rayos habían elegido este maldito día para implantar aquellos chips? ¡No podía sentir los ki de su padre y Trunks! estaban muy lejos y si es que estaba cerca todo el tiempo estaban en niveles normales. ¿Y si ya lo había matado a golpes? ¡Oh dios! No quería ni pensarlo. ¡Todo era su culpa! Su maldita culpa por no seguir los consejos de Trunks.

Todavía recordaba cada una de las frases que hace meses él le venía repitiendo. _–Pan, debemos hablar con Gohan. –¿Cuándo iremos a conversar con tus padres? –¿Sabes? creo que hoy sería un buen día para ir a charlar con Gohan? –Sabes que ya no aguanto más esta situación, no quiero seguirle mintiendo a tu padre, es como mi hermano y no quiero seguir decepcionándolo. –No tienes por qué preocuparte, unos golpes no podrán llevarme al más allá. –Tranquila, nada malo va a pasar. –Debemos confiar en que Gohan lo tomará de la mejor manera posible, es un hombre inteligente… un tanto celoso de ti, pero inteligente. –Pan, llevamos meses retrasando esta charla por ti, sabes que con el tiempo solo será peor. _

- ¡Siempre tiene razón! –habló entre dientes.

- Pan, quieres dejar de dar vueltas, si sigues así terminarás gastando la alfombra. –dijo Videl a su hija que no paraba de caminar de un lado hacia otro.

- ¿Cómo es que llegue a esta situación? –murmuró para si misma. ¡Claro! como no recordarlo, el día había empezado de mal en peor._  
><em>  
>El día de hoy parecía que el clima reflejaba la sensación interna del cuerpo de Pan. Estaba nublado y con viento frío que colaba hasta los huesos. Era pleno otoño y entrada de invierno.<p>

No había dormido absolutamente nada aquella noche, estuvo en vela mirando el techo hora tras hora tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero fue imposible. Saber que en solo horas tendría que hablar con sus padres junto a Trunks le revolvía el estómago y haber comido tanto en la cena no lo hizo mejor. Aquella mañana despertó con un humor negro, se sentía mal, cansada, agotada y con dolor de estómago debido a los nervios. Se levantó de la cama y cuando echó las sábanas hacia atrás se encontró con una mancha totalmente desagradable a la vista.

- ¡Oh dios! lo único que me faltaba. –¿cómo no se había percatado que estaba próxima a su menstruación? La respuesta era clara: estudios, prácticas, nervios por la charla, discusiones con Trunks por lo mismo, y una serie de contratiempos que hizo que lo olvidará por completo. Totalmente resignada entró a la ducha dejando sus ropas en la canasta. Se lavó el cabello, el cuerpo y dejó que el agua cayera tratando de aminorar un pequeño dolor en la parte trasera de su cuello. Salió de allí se envolvió con una toalla y caminó hasta su habitación mientras las gotas de agua caían sobre el piso. Otra vez olvidando que estaba en sus días, volvió al baño a buscar sus tampones sin percatarse que el piso de cerámico estaba empapado de agua y jabón haciendo una capa resbaladiza y que en cuanto sus pies hicieron contacto con ella cayó estrepitosamente de trasero al suelo provocando que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

- Pan, ¿estas bien? –escuchó el grito de su padre desde las escaleras.

- Estoy bien. –dijo con voz quebrada levantándose del piso con cara torcida.

- No suenas bien. ¿te caíste? –no esperó respuesta y subió las escaleras a paso rápido al no escuchar una réplica. Giró la manilla de la puerta y Pan contestó rápidamente.

- ¡No! Estoy bien. –dijo caminando hacia su cama para retirar las sábanas.

- ¿Segura? –se escuchó a través de la puerta.

- ¿Podrías decirle a mamá que venga un poquito? –dijo a punto de llorar. Se sentía pésimo y no realmente por la caída. Sentía la parte baja del estómago estaba hinchada, tenía dolor de cuello y ahora tenía un dolor en el trasero debido a la caída. Hoy sus ánimos no eran los mejores y tenía tremendas ganas de permanecer acostada todo el día en la cama sola.

- Hija, Videl salió con tu abuela a realizar unas compras. ¿Puedo entrar? –decía cada vez más preocupado.

- Nou. –dijo con un puchero.

- ¿Por qué no? Parece que no te sientes bien, déjame ayudarte.

Pan dudó por largos segundo si dejarlo entrar o no. Tenía asuntos femeninos que atender y él era su padre no su madre. Se sentía algo incómoda tratar ciertos asuntos con él, pero de verdad se sentía mal. –espérame un momento. –Gohan respondió un suave: esta bien, y ella terminó por retirar y echar aquellas sábanas en el canasto de la ropa sucia, fue a su cuarto de baño para usar lo que debía usar en aquellos instantes y ponerse ropa cómoda. –pasa. –le dijo a su padre.

Gohan tímidamente asomó su cabeza por la puerta y vio a su hija con cara de compungida sentada en el borde de su desordenada cama. -¿qué pasa? –le preguntó cuando se sentó a su lado. –tienes mala cara ¿te sientes enferma? –ella silenciosamente asintió con un puchero. Él como si se tratara de una niña de 5 años la abrazó por los hombros y la pegó a su protector pecho mientras una mano acariciaba los cabellos mojados de su hija.

-Me caí. –dijo al borde del llanto contra su pecho.

- ¿Dónde te golpeaste?

- En el trasero.

- ¿Te duele al caminar?

- Un poco.

- ¿Me dejarías verte? sé que soy tu padre y que podría ser vergonzoso, pero quiero asegurarme que no hay alguna fractura de cóccix o algo parecido. –ella totalmente avergonzada asintió. Se puso de pie frente a él y le dio la espalda. Gohan con mucha cautela bajó solo un poco su pantalón y examinó con manos y ojos totalmente objetivos tal y como si fuera un médico. -¿te duele? –dijo haciendo presión en algunas vértebras en la parte baja de su columna.

- Un poco.

Gohan volvió a acomodar su ropa y la miró de frente con una pequeña sonrisa. –no pasa nada, solo fue un feo golpe, la zona quedará un poco morada en unas horas más, pero no fue nada grave. –ella asintió en silencio y se volvió a sentar. –estas pálida, hija.

- Me siento un poco mal, no sé si es porque en la cena de anoche comí demasiado o porque… -lo miró con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. –porque estoy en mis días. –se encogió de hombros.

- Ahh ya veo. –asintió comprensivamente. –debe ser la segunda alternativa. A tu madre le pasaba lo mismo, aunque solo cuando era más joven, luego de tenerte a ti dejó de presentar tales síntomas. Deberías de tomar algún analgésico, para así aminorar los síntomas menstruales. –le explicó. –espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida con uno. –rápidamente salió, bajó las escaleras y a los pocos segundos ya le estaba ofreciendo el medicamento junto a un vaso de agua.

-Gracias, papá. –le sonrió. Tragó el medicamento y él recibió el vaso.

- Bajemos a tomar desayuno, un té caliente te hará bien. –la ayudó a bajar las escaleras llegando a la cocina.

- No es para tanto… -comentó cuando Gohan la ayudó a sentarse en la silla. –él sonrió y negó con la cabeza sirviendo su desayuno.

- Debes estar más atenta a tus fechas, Pan. –la regañó con cariño. –por lo menos 3 días antes debes comenzar con analgésicos para así no sufrir de dolores o malestares. –ella asintió jugando con las tostadas de un lado a otro. –¿no vas a comer? –preguntó al verla tomar solamente su té.

- En realidad no tengo hambre, tengo el estómago revuelto.

- Entonces más tarde deberás comer algo. –la siguió mirando de frente, podía notar que algo más que sus dolores físicos la aquejaban. –¿qué pasa?

- Nada. –negó con la cabeza.

- Cuéntame, puedes confiar en mí.

- Lo sé… ese es el problema, yo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes y no lo he hecho. –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? –dijo con tono preocupado.

- Sí. –susurró. –es sobre… -suspiró.

- Pan… -él llamó la atención con un tono de voz más alto del normal, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y pensó lo peor… bueno, no lo peor pero lo que cualquier padre teme cuando tienen hijas mujeres. –t-tus síntomas… ¿son por tu periodo o estas emb…? –no alcanzó a finalizar cuando escuchó la voz de su hija.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡No! –respondió en forma inmediata, seguido de una larga exhalación de Gohan y un rostro mucho más relajado.

- ¿Qué no? –dijo una voz femenina entrando a la cocina. Gohan y Pan miraron hacia la puerta de la cocina y vieron a Videl seguido de una Chichi entrar.

- No, nada Videl. –le sonrió. -¿cómo les fue? –se puso de pie y saludó a su madre que no la había visto el día de hoy.

- Bastante bien. –dijo Videl.

- ¿Y Goku? –preguntó Chichi.

- Todavía no llega. –respondió Gohan.

- ¿Dónde anda? –intervino Pan.

- Tú abuelo anda pescando. Lo mandé temprano esta mañana porque comeremos en casa de Bulma y yo cocinaré. Pero no entiendo cómo puede demorar tanto.

- Anda con Goten. –explicó su hijo. –eso quiere decir que primero nadaron, luego pescaron algo para ellos, comieron y luego pescaran lo que pediste. –sonrió Gohan al imaginarlos, a ambos les encantaba salir de pesca y disfrutar de la naturaleza, a él también pero anoche había llegado tan tarde que hoy durmió más de lo normal.

- Bueno, tendremos que esperar. –Videl se encogió de hombros. –¿quieres un té Chichi? –ella asintió y los cuatro se quedaron conversando hasta que llegara Goku y Goten.

…

En la casa de los Brief ya era hora del almuerzo, luego de una grata conversación entre ellos y la preparación de miles de ingredientes las tres mujeres Bulma, Videl y Chichi, con la última al mando terminaron de cocinar la comida.

- Trunks, Gohan y Goten, preparen la mesa. –ordenó Bulma con un grito. Los tres se pusieron de pie del living y obedecieron como si de niños de tratara.

- Bra y Pan, ¿podrían poner las ensaladas y las bebidas? –dijo Videl con amabilidad. La morena fue en la ayuda necesaria y Bra con su hijo en brazos miró hacia todos lados para ver con quien podía dejarlo por unos instantes.

Goten viendo la indecisión de ella le dijo. –Bra, anda y llévaselo a papá, él lo cuidará. –ella lo miró con recelo. –no le va a pasar nada, ve. –Bra fue al patio trasero en donde obviamente estaba Goku y su padre entrenando "ligeramente".

Cuando llegó afuera ambos se detuvieron al instante. –¿qué pasa? –dijo Vegeta con su habitual tono de voz.

- ¿Esta lista la comida? –fue la pregunta de Goku.

- No, pero falta poco, ¿podrían ver a Geko unos instantes? –preguntó mirando exclusivamente a su padre.

- No. –fue su rotunda respuesta.

- ¡Claro que si! –Goku al instante extendió sus brazos al niño que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Gracias. –se lo entregó y antes de irse les gritó. –cuídenlo.

- ¡Que grande estas! –dijo con alegría el Son. –¿cierto Vegeta? –se acercó con el niño en brazos a él.

- Hmph. –miró al niño con cara de asco por unos momentos viendo la baba resbalarse por su pequeño mentón.

- Ahhhhyyiiiaaaayyiiaaaaaaa. –gritaba mirando con ojitos brillantes un perro, uno de los tantos animales que tenían allí, que andaba merodeando tranquilamente en el jardín.

- ¿Te gusta el perro? –le preguntó y el niño seguía estirando sus manitas hacia el. Goku sin ningún cuidado se acercó al perro y puso a Geko frente al canino.

Vegeta un poco inquieto al comportamiento de su enemigo_, _tuvo que ir también, sabía cómo podía ser de despistado y aunque no lo reconociera temía que el animal le hiciera algo a su nieto. –Kakaroto no deberías… -decía cada palabra como si le quemara la garganta.

- ¡Vegeta mira! –dijo Goku cuando puso a Geko en la espalda del canino. El perro se movía de un lado a otro y el niño aferrado fuertemente reía a carcajadas bajo la atenta mirada de su abuelo materno.

Pasó un poco más de 15 minutos cuando la comida ya completamente lista y la mesa puesta, las mujeres sirvieron cada uno de los platos mientras las chicas más jóvenes los dejaban sobre la gran mesa.

- ¡Listo! –grito Bulma. –Trunks anda a buscar a tu papá y Goku.

Trunks salió al patio y no había nadie más que un perro durmiendo bajo un árbol, se concentró un segundo y notó los ki de los dos hombres y el niño a varios kilómetros de distancia, directo hacia los bosques. Se extraño y volvió a entrar. –no están. –dijo simplemente.

- ¿Cómo que no están? –dijo Bra en pánico.

- Calma. –Goten se acercó a su mujer. –los iré a buscar… ya que el inepto de tu hermano no sirve para nada… -murmuró cuando pasó a su lado. Trunks bufó y lo miró con mala cara. Ambos seguían molestos por la discusión del otro día en la oficina.

- Y a estos… ¿qué les pasa? –dijo Bra mirando de su hermano a Pan, ella se encogió de hombros. Trunks no dijo nada y con molestia grabada en su cara se retiró de ahí.

…

Al aterrizar Goten primero vio a un Vegeta de brazos cruzados apoyado en la base de un árbol con sus ropas medias sucias y con una casi sonrisa o quizás una mueca, algo que nunca sucedía muy a menudo tratándose del rey de los sayajines. Goten siguió la mirada de su suegro y los vio.

Fue imposible no sonreír al ver a su hijo y su padre montados sobre la espalda de un gran dinosaurio. Geko aplaudía y estiraba sus manitos hacia arriba repetidas veces mientras las carcajadas se escuchaban a varios metros de distancia. Goku sentado tras el pequeño sosteniéndolo para que no cayera sonrió al ver a su hijo. –Mira, ¡llegó papá! –le dijo a su nieto.

- ¡! –le gritó cuando vio a su padre. Estiró sus bracitos hacia a él y Goten con una gran sonrisa pegada en su cara se acercó a ellos y lo tomó en brazos.

- Se nota que lo has pasado bien campeón. –le dijo a su hijo en sus brazos. –pero Bra se va a enojar muchísimo. –dijo más bien a su padre.

- ¿Por qué? No le ha pasado nada. –dijo Goku bajando hacia el suelo siguiendo a sus retoños.

- No, ella sabe que nada le pasará con ustedes dos, pero míralo. –dijo con una mueca viendo como estaba de desastrado. –¿acaso estuvo en el barro? –dijo en broma.

- Si. –dijo el mayor sin ninguna importancia. De pronto comenzó a reír a carcajadas sosteniendo su estómago. –Geko tomó unos… -seguía riendo al recordar. –tomó unos gusanos del lodo y… -miró a el otro sayajin puro que le frunció el ceño. –y… se los acercó a Vegeta y jajajajaja. –rió sin poder contenerse, Geko lo quedó mirando y sin más también comenzó a reír al ver a su abuelo Son. –hubieras visto su cara, se puso verde de asco y miedo. –siguió riendo. Goten también riendo en voz baja miró como Vegeta se alejó por los cielos completamente disgustado con aquello. Su vergüenza fue mayor por lo que decidió marcharse a la casa, no comenzaría una discusión o una pelea por algo tan insignificante y además si lo hacia su hija Bra lo regañaría por hacerlo con su hijo presente pudiendo ponerlo en peligro.

Cuando los tres calmaron sus risas Goten le dijo que se fueran porque la comida ya estaba lista. Al llegar los ojos y el grito de Bra hizo saltar al pobre pequeño en brazos de su padre.

- ¡GEKO! –gritó acercándose a él y quitándoselo de los brazos a su esposo. –¿por qué ha llegado así? –miró a su suegro por una explicación.

- Pues… -con su mano tras la nuca intentó explicar, pero fue su hijo quien intervino.

- No pasa nada… -sonrió al bebé. –solo jugaron en los bosques con mi papá y… bueno, Vegeta. Con un baño todo se soluciona. –Bra miró a su esposo y se relajó, él tenía razón no había que ser tan dramática solo por el lodo seco en todo el cuerpito de su hijo. Además podía notar los ojos alegres del pequeño mirando a su abuelo Goku.

- Lo siento. –susurró a su suegro. Él solamente le sonrió y caminó hasta su esposa que lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

- No, no, no… no te me acerques así. –dijo Chichi. –ve a darte un baño y regresa con ropa limpia. –Goku se encogió de hombros y con sus dedos en su frente desapareció.

- Vamos. –dijo Goten a su esposa. Los dos subieron las escaleras hasta la antigua habitación de Bra donde tenía de todo para su bebé. Allí lo bañaron y cambiaron de ropa bajando de nuevo hasta el comedor.

- Ya están todos. –dijo Videl. Entre varias personas comenzaron a servir la comida. Pocos minutos después ya estaban todos en la mesa comiendo y algunos devorando sus platos.

- Goku, más despacio. –su esposa lo regañó.

- Esh que eshta delishioso. –dijo con la boca llena y expulsando trozos de alimentos mientras hablaba.

Trunks que se encontraba sentado frente a Pan se quedó mirando como ella revolvía su plato, corriendo los alimentos de un lado a otro y comiendo pequeñísimos bocados con la vista fija en ellos. Se extrañó con su comportamiento y mientras los demás seguían hablando animadamente durante la comida él seguía con su vista fija en ella. Pan levantó su cabeza y miró en la dirección donde sentía que la observaban, sonrió tímidamente y él le frunció el ceño.

- Come. –le dijo modulando, pero sin crear sonido. Ella negó silenciosamente la cabeza haciendo un gesto de asco.

Bulma que hace un par de minutos se fijó en que su hijo no estaba engullendo la comida como era habitual, se lo quedo mirando hasta ver como él interactuaba en silencio con la hija de Gohan que estaba ubicada frente a él. –Pan ¿estas bien? –tuvo que intervenir al ver el gesto de desagrado que hizo. –¿no te gusto la comida?

- N-No, no. –de inmediato desecho lo que la mujer le dijo. –en verdad la comida esta buena. –dijo sonando casi sin convencimiento. –es sólo que no tengo mucha hambre.

- Que extraño. –dijo Videl también observándola. –¿te sientes bien? Ahora que lo noto, estas un poco pálida. –la miró con preocupación y luego miró a su esposo.

- Esta mañana se sintió un poco mal, eso es todo. –dijo Gohan. –creo que en un p… -fue interrumpido por el tono de voz algo exagerado en la mesa.

- ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó Trunks con inquietud. Varios de allí como Bra no pudieron reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al notar al hijo mayor de Vegeta reaccionar de esa forma. En cambio a otros no les pareció tan simpática la escena. Gohan intervino respondiendo por su hija.

- Esta bien, la examine esta mañana. –respondió con voz dura. Trunks lo miró cuando le respondió y corrigió su actitud a una más normal y pasiva asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Hijita, si quieres te puedo preparar un sopa. –dijo Chichi.

- No abuela, termina de comer, yo misma iré a la cocina a prepararme un té. –le sonrió. –permiso. –dijo antes de coger su plato y caminar con él. Trunks aun preocupado la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció del comedor.

Pan dejó el plato en el lavaplatos y con ambas manos se afirmó allí cuando empezó a sentirse un poco más débil. Suspiró varias veces tratando de controlar las nauseas al oler el pescado del plato. Tomó aquel platillo frunciendo la nariz y lo arrojó a la basura. Los nervios más la combinación de los dolores del síndrome menstrual le estaban jugando un mala pasada. Pocos segundos después sintió una cálida mano en su hombro izquierdo. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Geko, que ahora le palmeaba suavemente el pecho.

- Tienes mala cara. –dijo Bra con su hijo en brazos. –¿te preparo el té? –se ofreció.

- No, deja que yo lo haga. –fue a calentar agua, pero ella la detuvo.

- Siéntate, parece que te fueras a desmayar, Pan. Iré a dejar a Geko con Goten y vuelvo.

- Si tanto insistes, préstame a esta ricura. –le extendió los brazos al bebé.

- Esta bien, pero siéntate. –cuando ella la obedeció rodando los ojos se lo entregó. Bra fue a preparar el té a su amiga. –¿qué pasa contigo? Parece que estuvieras embarazada. –bromeó y al no recibir respuestas se dio la vuelta con ojos abiertos. –¡No! –exclamó pensando que era debido a eso.

- No, tonta. –dijo mirando a Geko que tenía en su regazo. –esta mañana papá pensó lo mismo. Estoy en mis días, por eso me siento pésimo… además de resbalarme y caer en el baño y… los nervios que me están matando poco a poco.

- ¿Cómo te puedes caer, Pan? –siguió buscando una taza y preparando un juguito para su hijo en un biberón. –serás… -

- Me resbale, a cualquiera le puede pasar.

- A cualquiera, pero parece que a ti es a la que más le sucede. Siempre te golpeas, tropiezas, te caes… -iba a seguir, pero Pan la hizo callar.

- Lo sé, es solo que últimamente estoy muy ocupada y estresada. Siempre ando corriendo de un lado a otro y bueno… me pasan esas cosas… -se encogió de hombros.

- Ten, dale eso. –dijo Bra pasándole el jugo natural de frutas que recién había preparado. Pan se lo llevó a la boca del niño y él rápidamente lo succionó y se acomodó en los brazos de Pan. –¿por qué tan nerviosa? –preguntó vertiendo el agua caliente en la taza con té.

- Hoy en la tarde hablaremos con mi papá.

- ¿En serio? –se dio la vuelta para preguntárselo. –por fin… -sonrió. –con razón estas nerviosa. Recuerdo cuando con Goten tuvimos que contárselo a papá, estuve casi una semana sin comer y Goten con los nervios de punta. Al menos todo salió más menos bien.

- ¿Más o menos bien? –dijo con ironía.

- Bueno… -rió. –al menos no lo mató.

- Ahora te ríes… espero poder reírme así mañana. –habló con voz todavía preocupada.

- Bebe esto. –le puso el té frente a su mesa. –ven aquí mi vida. –tomó en brazos a su hijo y se sentó en la silla de al lado. –ya sabes como son nuestros padres, un poco regañones, mal humorados, pero de gran corazón. Sabes que no harían nada que no hiciera daño incluso no matar a nuestros novios. –rió junto a Pan. –si mi papá no lo hizo dudo que Gohan lo haga con mi hermano.

- Eso lo dices porque no lo conoces tanto como yo… -murmuró luego de un sorbo de su té caliente.

- Eso es cierto. –una voz masculina las interrumpió, ambas miraron a la puerta y se encontraron con Goten. –Gohan es… como decirlo… -decía a medida que avanzaba hacia ellas. –bueno… puede ser peor que Vegeta cuando se lo propone. –dijo con una sonrisa estirando sus brazos al niño que lo miraba atentamente. –y no le vendría nada de mal unos cuantos golpes para que deje ser tan idiota.

- ¡Goten! –Bra lo regañó. –¿qué pasa con ust… - él le respondió antes de terminar.

- Nada. –fue cortante al decirlo y miró a su sobrina.

- Hace rato están esperando a que les lleves el… -dijo Trunks que entró también a la cocina.

- ¡Ya voy! –el pelinegro le respondió de mala gana. Tomó un vaso de vidrio y cuando pasó por el lado de Trunks éste lo sostuvo de un brazo y le dijo bajito.

- No me vengas con estup… -

- Suéltame. –gruñó Goten.

- ¡Hey! –dijo Pan poniéndose de pie de un salto un tanto asustada con la reacción de ambos hombres. Se puso en medio de los dos tratando de calmarlos. Trunks lo soltó solo porque ella estaba muy cerca. Bra con los ojos bien abiertos seguía sentada en la silla un tanto impresionada con la actitud de su esposo, hace mucho que no lo veía enfadado con alguien, no era común en él y si ahora lo estaba sería por algún motivo importante.

- Goten… -susurró Bra. Él la miró y con una sonrisa desganada se retiró del lugar. –iré a ver qué le pasa. –dijo antes de ir tras él con su hijo en brazos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –lo miró hacia arriba, por la diferencia de estatura, ahora que estaba frente a él.

Él le acarició una mejilla para tranquilizarla. –no es nada, solo… tenemos una conversación pendiente, pero ya verás que se le quita.

- ¿Se le quita? ¿es culpa de Goten? –inquirió. –te he visto también a ti, has reaccionado de la misma manera. ¿qué esta pasando?

- Estas helada. –cambió el tema, bajó su mano de su mejilla y le tomó la mano sintiendo su temperatura. –¿todavía te sientes mal?

- No, estoy bien… ¿me dirás que es lo qué pasa entre ustedes dos? –insistió.

Trunks negó con la cabeza, suspiró y cuando le iba a responder la voz de Bulma los interrumpió. –me dan permiso. –les pidió que se alejaran del frigorífico. –tengo que sacar los postres. –los dos se hicieron a un lado y ella la ayudó a sacar todos los _mouse_de chocolates. –Pan ¿estas mejor? –ella asintió y caminó a su lado de vuelta al comedor, dejando a Trunks todavía enrabiado con su amigo.

…

- Mientras tanto debería comenzar a instalar los chips. –dijo Bulma después de que todos comenzaran a ponerse de pie luego de la comida y una charla ligera entre todos. Videl, Chichi y Pan retiraron los platos sucios de la mesa llevándolos a la cocina, mientras Goku, Vegeta, Goten y Trunks se iban al patio a "dar unos golpecitos entrenando".

- ¿Partimos con Bra? –dijo Gohan mirándola.

- Esta bien. –los dos científicos acompañados de Bra y su hijo en brazos se fueron a la sala médica en donde Bulma ya tenía todo preparado con antelación. Allí la peliverde mayor repitió la misma rutina que con su esposo hace días atrás con la ayuda de Gohan.

- Dile a mi padre que venga. –dijo Gohan a Bra que ya habían terminado el procedimiento con ella. Caminó por los pasillos llegando a la puerta del patio.

- ¡Señor Goku sigue usted! –gritó al verlo entrenando con Goten.

Los cuatro de detuvieron por unos instantes. –¡Voy! –respondió.

…

- Siéntate ahí papá. –le dijo Gohan. Goku obedeció y miró a todos lados viendo como Bulma se cambiaba los guantes de látex. –sube la manga y estira tu brazo aquí. –el menor cuidadosamente tomó el bisturí y lo acercó a la piel de su padre cortando una pequeña incisión.

Estaba de lo mejor cuando de repente Goku gritó a todo pulmón echándose hacia atrás con silla y todo. –Noooooo, nooooooo. –siguió gritando asustado.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Acaso te dolió? No, no muevas tanto el brazo que va a sangrar. –lo sujetó con fuerza.

- Inyecciones noooo, por favor. –dijo como un niño despavorido mirando a Bulma.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Gohan confundido, miró a Bulma que tenía entre manos una pequeña inyección. –no, no es para ti, es para Pan.

- Ahhh… -suspiró. –p-pero ¿podrían…

- ¡Por favor! –Bulma rodó los ojos. –eres extremadamente fuerte, te has enfrentado a los villanos más poderosos de la galaxia ¿y todavía le temes a las inyecciones? –sonriendo lo guardó alejándolo de la vista de su amigo.

- Listo. –Gohan le sonrió.

- ¿Ya?

- Si, no te has dado ni cuenta. –él se encogió de hombros. –dile a Pan que venga.

- Ok.

Poco después apareció Pan en la sala. –Pan siéntate aquí. –le dijo Bulma. Gohan mientras tanto preparaba todo el material necesario para el siguiente. –estira tu brazo. Te pondré una pequeña cantidad de anestesia igual que a Bra, ¿ok? –ella asintió. –ustedes son un poco más delicadas que todo ese saco de brutos. –bromeó. Ella la inyecto justo en la zona y luego con un nuevo bisturí comenzó a abrir cuidadosamente la blanca piel de Pan. –Pan quédate tranquila. –advirtió al notar que ella movía nerviosamente una de sus piernas.

Gohan la miraba desde el otro extremo de la sala, sabiendo muy bien porque ahora ella estaba inquieta._ –¿qué demonios esta haciendo Goten?_–pensó al sentir el ki de su hermano en aumento junto al de Trunks.

…

Goku detuvo la suave pelea que llevaba a cabo junto a Vegeta. –Goten. –dijo con voz seria al ver el duro y certero golpe que le dio a su amigo pelivioleta tirándolo directo al suelo.

- No pasa nada… -dijo Trunks con una media sonrisa y quitándose la pequeña gota de sangre que brotaba desde su labio inferior. Goku y Vegeta se quedaron de pie mirando la batalla. –¿vas a seguir con esta estupidez Goten? –le preguntó en voz baja. –sabes que siempre he sido más fuerte que tú. –le dijo con arrogancia.

- ¿Ah si? –dijo justo antes de mandarlo volando con otro golpe justo en su estómago. Observó como rápidamente se puso de pie pese al dolor. –Pues verás que eso ha cambiado. –sonrió de medio lado. –¿Así que hoy hablarás con mi hermano? –Trunks lo miró inquisidoramente. –le contarás por fin que has estado con mi sobrina ¿por cuánto… 5 meses?

- Déjate de ser irónico. –contestó lanzando una patada que fue capturada por el pelinegro. –sabes muy bien que yo planeaba decirlo hace mucho tiempo, pero es Pan la que… -un nuevo golpe al costado de su costilla lo calló.

- ¿Así que ahora es culpa de Pan? –dijo enfurecido.

- No, no es culpa de ella, es solo que he respetado lo que me ha pedido. ¡Goten por dios! sólo est… ¡Oh! –se quejó con un nuevo golpe directo en su mejilla.

- Te has estado protegiendo detrás del escudo de Pan todo este tiempo. –dijo con rabia. –es solo una excusa patética tuya. ¿acaso también le dirás que has estado coqueteando con Suzu en la oficina?

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- No lo niegues porque lo he visto. Además… ¡Ah es cierto! –dijo irónico. –querías que Pan se vistiera más femenina desde que comenzaste a ver a Idane, ¿cierto?

- Eso es completamente diferente. –argumentó.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? ¡A ver explícamelo! –sin dejar tiempo para respuestas se tiró sobre él en una batalla bastante fuerte sin llegar al súper sayajin.

- ¿No deberíamos intervenir? Eso ya no es muy amigable que digamos. –comentó Goku.

- ¡No! déjalos, Trunks ha sido un holgazán todo este tiempo. –respondió Vegeta divertido viendo el show.

…

- ¡Dios! –exclamó Bulma cuando la casa se sacudió con un fuerte estruendo. –Ah mierda… -exclamó en voz baja.

- Auch. –dijo con una mueca frente al dolor. Gohan se acercó rápidamente a la exclamación de su hija.

- Pase a cortar… -abrió sus ojos cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar con fuerza del brazo de Pan. –Gohan trae una gasa. –él lo obedeció con rapidez. Ella hizo presión en el brazo tratando de detener le sangrado, pero parecía brotar cada vez más.

- ¿Pan?... hija… mírame. –dijo su padre al notar la palidez en su rostro. –Pan… -insistió al ver que ella no lo miraba y parecía pestañear con lentitud tratando de enfocar su mirada. –se va a desmayar… -dijo con voz baja a Bulma mientras se acercaba a su hija y la sostenía por los hombros.

- ¿Pan? –Bulma también insistió. Pero ella de un segundo a otro se desvaneció suavemente en los brazos de su padre. Él la tomó en brazos y la dejó sobre una camilla mientras ella suturaba la herida sangrante y terminaba de instalar el chip en el brazo. –en cuanto termine voy a matar a esos dos mocosos. –dijo entre dientes enfurecida ya que por culpa de ellos la casa saltaba como una pelota debido a sus constantes peleas en el patio trasero, perdiendo precisión en la incisión.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.

Además mi ánimo no ha sido el mejor de todos, puede que sea por el estrés o no lo sé, pero creo que es un conjunto de todo... estoy así como Pan en este capítulo "de mal en peor" así me siento... y no mejoró mucho cuando leí un cruel comentario en una de mis historias, que preferí borrar por cierto. Creo que no vale la pena decir su nombre... si es que lo era, porque dejo un anónimo y no lo dijo desde su real cuenta con nombre registrado, pero bueno... que más decirles, me dejó con... ¿como decirlo? una mezcla de tristeza y rabia porque creo que hay formas de decir las cosas que no le parecen o su opinión, pero algunas de sus palabras fueron simplemente crueles.

Yo no seré así con ella y no pienso decir una sola palabra en contra de lo que me dijo, puede que en parte haya tenido razón. Sí, me equivoque y pese a todo aquello, preferí seguir su consejo y borrar la historia, pero aun así creo que hay palabras más adecuadas para expresarnos sin hacernos sentir "malas" como dijo.  
>Por su puesto que no "lloraré" por el mensaje, simplemente es algo triste de leer.<br>Y por último, si a algunas chicas de aquí "halagan" mi forma de escribir, la que corresponde al talento hasta que "un niño" puede tener, no es mi culpa que les guste lo que yo escribo. ¿Que más decir? Nos gustan las historias de "un hombre grande y una niñata inmadura". En gustos no hay nada escrito ¿no?

Ahora, simplemente decirle a mis fieles lectoras, un sincero perdón, pero creo que me tomaré un tiempo de escribir y por lo tanto de actualizar seguido como solía hacerlo. Necesito un tiempo para descansar y sentirme un poco más relajada de todo, incluido de aquellos malos comentarios aquí en fanfiction. Pero no se preocupen que no desapareceré del todo. NO. Volveré quizás en un par de semanas, es solo que quiero liberarme de la mala onda. Prometo seguir con mi historia, es solo que demoraré un poquito más en actualizar, todo y gracias a sus hermosas siempre lindas palabras que me llegan por PM, review o correos electrónicos como lo hizo _Karen Janet Galvan_, muchas gracias linda!

Puede parecer exagerado, pero soy una chica que suele tener sus sentimientos a flor de piel y no lo puedo evitar, eso me hizo sentir mal y no lo voy a esconder. Y a pesar de todo, seguí su consejo y borré la historia para no tener problemas. Siento mucho si infringí las reglas de esta hermosa página, no se volverá a repetir, lo juro.

Un beso y muchos cariños a todas, prometo volver, más tarde pero volveré. (=

* * *

><p><em>El momento en el que lo dejé ir<br>Era el momento en que tenía más de lo que podía manejar.  
>El momento en que salté de ahí<br>Fue el momento en el cual toqué fondo._

Thank you - Alanis Morissette

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kattie.-<strong>_

_02 - 06 - 2012_


	13. De mal en peor Parte II

**SENTIR**

**Capítulo 13: "De mal en peor. Parte II"**

* * *

><p>- ¡Dios! –exclamó Bulma cuando la casa se sacudió con un fuerte estruendo. –Ah mierda… -exclamó en voz baja.<p>

- Auch. –dijo con una mueca frente al dolor. Gohan se acercó rápidamente a la exclamación de su hija.

- Pase cortar… -abrió sus ojos cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar con fuerza del brazo de Pan. –Gohan trae una gasa. –él lo obedeció con rapidez. Ella hizo presión en el brazo tratando de detener le sangrado, pero parecía brotar cada vez más.

- ¿Pan?... hija… mírame. –dijo su padre al notar la palidez en su rostro. –Pan… -insistió al ver que ella no lo miraba y parecía pestañear con lentitud tratando de enfocar su mirada. –se va a desmayar… -dijo con voz baja a Bulma mientras se acercaba a su hija y la sostenía por los hombros.

- ¿Pan? –Bulma también insistió. Pero ella de un segundo a otro se desvaneció suavemente en los brazos de su padre. Él la tomó en brazos y la dejó sobre una camilla mientras ella suturaba la herida sangrante y terminaba de instalar el chip en el brazo. –en cuanto termine voy a matar a esos dos mocosos. –dijo entre dientes enfurecida ya que por culpa de ellos la casa saltaba como una pelota debido a sus constantes peleas en el patio trasero, perdiendo precisión en la incisión.

_Continuará…_

Gohan se ausentó unos segundos trayendo de vuelta una pequeña máquina negra, introdujo unas gotas de sangre de su hija y esperó por los números que parecieron en la pantalla poco después. –tiene una baja de glucosa en la sangre. ¿Podrías traer un té tibio con unas 5 cucharadas de azúcar?

- Claro. –se puso de pie y caminó hasta unos estantes sacando una colcha para tapar a Pan.

…

- ¿Quién sigue? –dijo Videl cuando vio a Bulma pasar por el living mientras ella y Chichi conversaban. –por ahora nadie. ¿Chichi podrías preparar un té tibio con 5 de azúcar? Mientras tanto iré a ver a esos dos mocosos mal nacidos. –siseó. La esposa de Goku fue a hacer el té y Videl se puso de pie siguiendo a Bulma hacia el patio.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pretenden ustedes dos mocosos estúpidos? ! –gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que la batalla se detuviera. –¡y ustedes dos monos tarados que no hacen nada para detenerlos! –les dijo ahora a los mayores. Goku se encogió de hombros con cara de miedo al ver a su amiga mientras Vegeta rodó los ojos.

- ¡Mujer no me habl… -

- ¡Te callas! –lo interrumpió.

- Bulma… ¿qué pasa? –dijo Videl detrás de ella.

–Es Pan, ve a la sala médica Gohan esta con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa con Pan? –a velocidad sobrehumana Trunks estaba frente a su madre seguido de Goten con la misma cara de preocupación.

- Todo esto es culpa de ustedes dos. –los apuntó con el dedo. –van a dejar de mover la casa como si fuera gelatina, de no haber sido por eso jamás me hubiera equivocado en la incisión. –suspiró para contener su rabia contra los dos más jóvenes.

- ¿Qué le pasó? –insistió Trunks caminando rápidamente a la sala médica.

Bulma no alcanzó ni a verlo cuando él ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos.

Gohan estaba con su esposa al lado de su hija inconciente en la camilla cuando un fuerte portazo se escuchó en la sala dejando ver a un Trunks con cara de preocupación. Gohan se puso frente a él impidiendo que se acercara más. –detente. –dijo con voz calma.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –miró la camilla.

- Ha tenido una baja de glucosa en la sangre y se ha desmayado. –le dijo en voz profesional.

- P-Pero ¿por qué tiene sangre? –preguntó Goten desde un poco más atrás al notar una parte de la ropa de su sobrina manchada en rojo.

- Eso es culpa de ustedes dos. –respondió mirando más a Trunks que a su hermano.

- Si, Bulma ya nos lo dijo. Lo sentimos hermano. – arrepentido de sus anteriores acciones.

Trunks iba a seguir caminando hacia ella cuando Gohan lo detuvo una vez más. –no.

- Pero si no le voy a hacer nada. –frunció el ceño mirándolo.

- Tiene una herida recién suturada, además de las defensas más bajas del normal, no quiero exponerla a ningún tipo de infección. –dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo. –vayan a ducharse y cambiarse para poder instalarles el chip con ayuda de Bulma. –Trunks suspiró y miró por última vez a la pelinegra tendida en la camilla con los ojos cerrados antes de darse la media vuelta e ir por una ducha y ropas limpias.

Los dos se fueron dejando a la familia Son-Satán a solas. –¿Qué le pasa a mi hija? –preguntó Videl acariciando el cabello negro de Pan.

- Ha sido una baja de azúcar en la sangre, nada raro puesto que no ha comido absolutamente nada el día de hoy. Además esta en sus días menstruales, me dijo que tenía dolores y malestar, sin contar que ésta mañana se cayó en el baño. –respondió sin despegar los ojos de su retoño.

- ¿Se cayó, pero cómo, cuándo? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –regañó en voz baja a su esposo.

- Fue cuando andabas de compras con mi madre. En la mañana al parecer luego de la ducha resbaló y cayó, pero no ha sido nada, la revise y fue solo un feo golpe.

- Desde que entró a la práctica la vemos corriendo de un lado a otro, no se ha alimentado bien, no duerme mucho y más encima anda distraída todo el tiempo. ¿no crees que es mucho?

- Videl… -la tomó de la mano y le sonrió. –¿acaso no recuerdas nuestra época de universitarios? Andábamos de un lado a otro siempre corriendo para llegar a la hora, estudiando, combatiendo el crimen en las calles y apenas teníamos tiempo de vernos. –hizo una pausa. –es normal, todos hemos pasado por lo mismo, eso solo que debe acostumbrarse y ser un poco más ordenada con sus horarios… que hasta ahora han sido un desastre. –dijo con una sonrisa. –creo que eso lo heredó de ti.

- Hmph… -fingió indignación. –bueno… que a veces se me olvidara que habían exámenes o que no encontrara mis apuntes era solo porque estaba más pendiente de ti.

- Lo sé, por eso siempre andaba recordándote tus horarios.

- Y no sabes lo muy agradecida que estoy… si no hubiera sido por ti jamás habría pasado esas asignaturas… mi tutor personal. –se acercó a él y besó suavemente sus labios, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando sintieron a Pan removerse en la camilla.

- ¿Hija? –dijo Gohan acariciando su brazo. Pan gruñó en respuesta tratando de abrir los ojos, pero cerrándolos al sentir la blanca luz de iluminación. –no, no… no te levantes. –le dijo cuando ella trató de hacerlo. –tiene que tomar algo dulce. –susurró a su esposa. Ella asintió y fue a la cocina a buscar el té que su suegra había preparado hace un rato atrás.

…

- ¿Estas mejor? –dijo su madre al verla ahora sentada en una silla con mucho mejor cara.

- Estoy bien. –dijo con suavidad.

- Vamos. –dijo Gohan tomando en brazos a su hija.

- No es para tanto. –le dijo a su padre. –puedo caminar.

- Lo harás luego de comer, sino te volverás a desmayar por esfuerzo. Tu organismo no tiene calorías suficientes para quemar y tu glucosa volverá a decaer.

- Esto de tener un papá médico y científico es irritante. –bromeó. Se acercó a su mejilla y lo besó con cariño. Videl sonrió con la escena siguiéndoles el paso hasta llegar al living en donde su marido dejó a su hija en un sillón.

- Debo seguir con Bulma. –les dijo a sus dos mujeres. –¿te puedes quedar sola unos instantes? –le dijo a su hija y ella asintió. –Terminaré lo más rápido posible, en tanto te puedes quedar con tu abuela mientras Videl te prepara algo liviano para comer.

- No, estoy bien, me puedo quedar viendo televisión.

- ¿Segura? –preguntó Videl.

- Si, no se preocupen tanto. –les sonrió.

- Y así quieres mudarte a vivir sola la otra semana… -dijo Videl.

- Mamá, ya lo hemos hablado. Saben que necesito vivir por mi propia cuenta. Esto no ocurre a menudo y si pasa nuevamente no dudaré en llamarlos para que vayan a ayudarme.

Gohan le sonrió. No quería por nada del mundo que ella se fuera de su hogar, de donde él podía protegerla contra todo, pero sabía que tenía razón, ella quería independencia y era algo normal que una chica de casi 24 años lo pidiera. Por mucho que le costara asimilarlo ella ya no era su niñita, era una mujer que quería vivir su propia vida sin el alero de sus padres.

- Iré a prepararte algo. –dijo antes de irse a la cocina. Gohan besó la frente de su niña y se fue a terminar su deber.

Mientras veía la televisión no podía pasar desapercibido el pequeño dolor punzante donde habían insertado el chip. Cada tanto fruncía la frente debido al ardor. Se miró el brazo donde tenía una venda blanca y como poco a poco se iba tiñendo de rojo. Luego quiso golpearse la cabeza por su estupidez, estaba cambiando de canales con el remoto justamente con ese brazo haciendo un esfuerzo que no debía debido a los recientes puntos de la sutura. Maldijo entre dientes cuando un peso y una voz masculina se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Estas mejor?

- Mucho mejor. –le sonrió.

- Siento mucho ser el culpable de que Bulma te cortara más de lo debido. –le sonrió con pena.

- Goten, esta bien, no pasó nada. –regresó la vista a la pantalla. –¿y donde esta Geko y Bra?

- Durmiendo la siesta.

- ¿Bra también?

- Cuando subí a verlos al cuarto Bra estaba durmiendo con Geko en brazos, así que los acomodé. –se encogió de hombros.

- Se esta volviendo muy perezosa ¿no? –bromeó.

- Un poco. –rió. –Pan… -se puso más serio. –¿es cierto que hoy hablarás con Gohan? Acerca de… -dejó inconclusa pues ella ya sabía a qué se refería.

- Si. –se volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Por supuesto, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

- Es sólo que… -dudó en decírselo, sabía que no le correspondía pero no quería ver a su sobrina sufrir por su amigo. –últimamente he notado que… -la miró a los ojos. –Trunks ha sido mi amigo desde que tengo memoria, pero para mí siempre tú vas a ser más importante que él. Siempre.

- Lo sé, tío. –dijo con una sonrisa. –escúpelo de una vez.

- Primero, no me digas tío sabes que lo odio, me hace ver viejo. –se quejó sonriendo para luego volverse serio. –es que… ya sabes como es Trunks… y… y no se si…

- ¿Si es el adecuado para mi? –finalizó por él. Goten asintió. –sé que todos aun piensan que no ha cambiado, pero te puedo asegurar que sí lo ha hecho. Me trata bien, se preocupa por mí día a día, me llama, esta pendiente de mí… Goten, tú más que nadie debería confiar en él, tú antes eras exactamente igual a Trunks y quizás peor, pero desde que estas con Bra has cambiado, todos lo hemos visto.

- Lo sé, pero yo he visto… -de inmediato de arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras.

- ¿Qué has visto? –dijo ella con repentina curiosidad.

- Pan, no se si yo deba de decir esto, pero…

- Dímelo.

- He visto a Trunks ser _muy amigable _ con… Suzu, Suzu Idane. –finalizó. Pan tomó una gran cantidad de aire, sabía que se trataba de ella, desde el primer momento en que los vio en la oficina tuvo la sensación de que ella se le acercaba mucho y él no se negaba a su contacto.

Le sonrió. –ya lo hemos hablado. –mintió. No quería que su tío se preocupara por ella y mucho menos que le contara a su padre sobre ese asunto, así que prefirió mentirle un poco. Además sabía que nada bueno vendría. Hoy junto a Trunks habían quedado en que conversarían con sus padres y dirían toda la verdad. Aunque a decir verdad en el fondo de su corazón ella, Suzu Idane, era una inquietud que rondaba en su cabeza desde el primer momento que la conoció. Quería confiar en Trunks y lo hacía, además si él no le había dicho nada era porque nada estaba sucediendo. Estaba segura que él jamás la engañaría. No quería ser ella la celosa ahora, pidiendo explicaciones sobre ella, no quería hacer el mismo rol que tanto ella se había empeñado en criticar a Trunks cuando hacía sus escenas de celos contra Antoni.

Goten sonrió aliviado. –Me alegro. Una relación basada en la confianza es lo mejor. Pero te dejo claro que jamás los he visto en _algo más_, decirlo sería exagerado de mi parte, pero es que yo solo pensé que era lo mejor decirte… no quería parecer chismoso ni nada, así que… -iba a continuar, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- Goten, todo esta bien. –le sonrió una vez más.

- Ya sabes… siempre puedes contar conmigo, en lo que sea. Incluso si tengo que moler a patadas cuando él te haga sufrir.

Pan soltó una pequeña carcajada. –¿es idea mía o le tienes ganas a tu amigo?

- Ya sabes, me debe una paliza de esa vez cuando le conté lo mío con Bra. Debo tener una excusa para devolverla ¿no?

- ¿Devolver qué? –preguntó Trunks cuando entró en la habitación.

- Nada. –dijo Goten.

- Tú sigues. –le dijo aproximándose a ellos. Goten asintió, besó una mano de su sobrina y se puso de pie.

- Suerte esta tarde. –le dijo en voz baja cuando quedó frente a Trunks.

- ¿Se te quitó? –dijo encarando una ceja debido al repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo pelinegro.

- Después lo hablamos. –palmeó su hombro antes de irse.

El mayor Brief un tanto desconcertado miró a Pan y le sonrió a medida que se acercaba a ella sentándose a su lado. –¿estas mejor? –le preguntó pasando su dedo pulgar por una de sus mejillas. Ella asintió cerrando sus ojos inconcientemente, le agradaba mucho su tacto, la hacía sentirse bien y segura cuando estaba a su lado. –me he preocupado mucho… -comentó acercándose a ella para envolverla en un abrazo protector. –te dije que debías comer. –la regañó suavemente.

- Lo siento, pero no tenía hambre. –susurró contra su pecho.

- ¿Quieres comer ahora? Puedo ir a prep… -

- Mi mamá esta preparándome algo. –se alejó de él solo para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Pan, creo que no deberíamos hablar esta tarde con Gohan. No estas en condiciones, estas débil y… -

- No, quedamos en que hoy sería y hoy será. Estuve pensando y tienes razón… he alargado mucho el tiempo para finalmente contárselos, pero es que tengo miedo…

- No tengas miedo… voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase.

- No tengo miedo por mí, lo tengo por ti. No quiero ni imaginar como va reaccionar papá cuando le cuente. Te va a querer matar.

- No creo que eso pase. –dijo no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

- Creo que deberíamos decirle a tu papá y a mi abuelo para que estén atentos.

- No, no, no… -negó también con la cabeza. –eso me avergonzaría, no puedo estar protegiéndome bajo Goku y menos de mi padre. Si me tengo que enfrentar contra Gohan lo haré aunque me cueste unos cuantos huesos rotos. –bromeó.

- No te dejaré solo, lo prometo. –él rió y la besó en la frente. Pronto se alejó lo suficiente de ella al escuchar a Videl acercarse.

- Ten, toma esta sopa. –su madre le entregó un plato. –te sentirás mejor.

- Gracias. –iba a coger el plato, pero encogió el brazo al sentir otro dolor punzante.

- Estas sangrando. –Trunks se acercó a ella y examinó de cerca el brazo con la venda. Videl dejó el plato sobre la mesa ratona y también miró con preocupación.

- Llevémosla con Gohan, seguramente se abrió un punto al doblar tu brazo. –dijo Videl.

- Primero tomo la sopa luego vamos porque están atendiendo a Got… -se calló cuando Trunks la elevó en sus fuertes brazos caminando hacia la sala médica seguido de Videl.

- No, sigues sangrando, luego volvemos a que tomes tu sopa. –fue diciendo a medida que caminaba con ella.

Cuando llegaron allí justo habían terminado con Goten y Videl le explicó a su marido lo que ocurría con su hija. Gohan nuevamente la examinó y volvió a suturar la herida. Pero esta vez Bulma recomendó que utilizara un cabestrillo por un par de horas para así inmovilizarla. Pan se dejó hacer, trataba de restarle importancia pero al parecer todos estaban demasiado preocupados por ella. Finalmente cuando ya habían terminado, la dejaron en el sillón a que tomara su sopa tibia.

- Ahora si te ves mejor. –comentó Goten. –tienes color en la cara.

- Ahora que lo dices… -Goku miró a su nieta y su brazo. –¿qué te pasó? –todos los demás rodaron los ojos y Pan rió bajito.

- ¡Si serás! –dijo Chichi. –tu nieta tuvo una pequeña complicación y se desmayó.

Goku abrió sus ojos preocupado y se acercó a ella sentándose en el suelo junto a los pies de su nieta. –no lo sabía. –dijo avergonzado con una sonrisa y la mano tras su nuca. –¿quieres un helado de vainilla? –dijo con inocencia. Varios de allí fruncieron el ceño confundido. ¿Por qué le ofrecía un helado?

- Esta bien. –sonrió como pequeña. Goku de un salto fue hasta la cocina de Bulma, todos lo siguieron con la mirada. Desde allí habló. –emmm… -asomó la cabeza a la puerta. –¿dónde puedo conseguir helado?

Bulma rió junto a otros. –en el congelador Goku, a tu izquierda arriba.

- ¡Ahh! –otra vez desapareció.

- ¿Por qué ofrece helado de vainilla? –preguntó Goten.

Gohan con una sonrisa le respondió. –papá sigue pensando que Pan es una niña. Cuando era pequeña el único modo hacerla parar de llorar luego de alguna caída o pequeña herida era con helado. –sonrió con los recuerdos de antaño.

Pan sonrió y luego se sorprendió cuando su abuelo regresó con el envase de 1 litro, una cuchara y se lo entregó. –para mi pequeña Pan. –le sonrió en su forma más característica.

- ¿No será mucho? –Pan cogió el helado con su mano buena.

- ¿Mucho? Antes te comías una de éstas entera, ahora estás más grande. –se encogió de hombros pensando que lo más natural del mundo sería que en menos de 5 minutos la acabara. Pan con una sonrisa se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comerla.

- ¡ahhhiiiiiiyaaaa! –el grito de Geko hizo a todos mirar hacia las escaleras donde venía bajando Bra con él en brazos.

- ¡Hey campeón! –dijo Goten son una inmensa sonrisa. Bra llegó a su lado entregándole a su hijo. –no dormiste mucho… -comentó.

Bra se restregó los ojos. –durmió poco, cada estruendo en la casa lo despertaba a cada rato. –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Goten con una sonrisa inocente. –bueno… al menos hoy se dormirá temprano, o eso espero. –le habló con un brillo malicioso en los ojos mirando a su hermosa esposa.

- ¡Ah no! –dijo Bulma llamando la atención de todos. –ustedes. –apuntó a su hija y Goten. –ya se los advertí. Si no quieren quedar embarazados de nuevo manténganse alejados uno del otro… por lo menos hasta que termine la inyección. –Bra puso cara de disculpa mientras Goten se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- ¿Dijo...? –Goku con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada mirando a su hijo. Chichi lo golpeó con el codo en las costillas con el ceño fruncido. –pero si… -ella le dio una mirada fulminante. –me callo. –murmuró.

Videl trataba de aguantar una risita junto a Gohan, mientras Trunks intentaba no demostrar asco con sus gestos. Pan por otro lado seguía comiendo su helado.

Rompiendo el incómodo silencio Gohan habló. –¿qué inyección?

- ¿No te lo había contado? –él negó con la cabeza. –estoy reformulando una inyección anticonceptiva. Hice análisis de sangre a Bra y resulta que como es medio sayajin los anticonceptivos regulares no parecen tener la misma eficacia que en humanos por lo que estoy modificando las cantidades de estrógeno y progestina para hacerla efectiva.

- Ya veo. –hizo una pausa. –hace unos años y en conjunto con unos ginecólogos hice una investigación acerca de enfermedades de transmisión sexual y también acerca de métodos anticonceptivos, no soy un especialista en el tema, pero podría ayudarte. –ofreció con una sonrisa.

- Claro, así podré terminarla antes… además de que Pan también la necesita…rá. –fue bajando el volumen de su voz al notar la cara de Gohan al nombrar a su hija. En ese momento se formó un incómodo silencio por largos segundos en que Pan con la cuchara a medio camino a su boca se quedó mirando la situación. Goten y los demás miraba a su hermano y Bra sonrió al recordar la misma actitud de su padre ahora en su cuñado.

- Bueno… -ella interrumpió. –que les parece si pedimos la cena. –cambió el tema. –no creo que quieran pasar unas horas más cocinando de nuevo. –miró a las tres mujeres mayores.

- Si, Bra tiene razón. –dijo Videl. –hagamos una lista de lo que todos quieren comer y vamos a comprar.

- Si, muero de hambre. –dijo Goku.

- Abuelito, siempre dices lo mismo. Todas las veces que has muerto nunca han sido de hambre. –Pan bromeó y los demás rieron.

- Es cierto… -rascó su nuca. –pero siento que mi estómago esta vacío.

- Ya, entonces… -Bulma se puso de pie y volvió a los pocos segundos con un cuadernillo y lápiz.

Así fueron uno por uno, anotando lo que deseaban cenar. La lista se hizo inmensa cuando llegaron a los pedidos de Goten, Trunks, Gohan y por sobretodo los de Vegeta y Goku.

- Me volverán a mirar como que estoy loca. –dijo Bra mirando la larga lista mientras su niño en brazos no paraba de moverse inquieto en sus brazos.

- Te acompaño. –dijo Videl. –Gohan ¿vienes conmigo? –él asintió y al final también fue Goten a comprar.

- Ten, –le entregó al niño. –no sé que tiene. –Goten lo tomó en brazos, pero Geko seguía removiéndose mirando en dirección a Pan.

- ¡Hey pequeño! ¿qué pasa contigo? –miró en la misma dirección de su hijo. –¿quieres a Pan?

- Yiaaaayiaaaaaaaaa. –estiró sus bracitos a ella.

- ¿En serio? –dijo Pan cuando Goten se lo acercaba.

- Si, cuídalo mientras vamos a comprar. –se lo entregó y besó su frente. –pórtate bien. –le dijo antes de irse.

- Mi Geko. –lo apretujó en un abrazo, pero el seguía inquieto ahora mirando la mesita de centro en la sala.

- Parece que no te quería a ti sino el helado. –dijo Trunks con una sonrisa al ver a su sobrino mirar con ansias el resto de helado que quedaba sobre aquella mesa.

- Igual a tu padre. –Pan le dijo a Geko.

Pronto Chichi desapareció en la cocina junto a Bulma, y Goku salió al patio en busca de su compañero de entrenamiento, dejando a Pan, Trunks y Geko a solas.

- ¿Quieres? –Trunks acercó el resto de helado a su sobrino al verlo relamerse los labios con una sonrisa.

- No, Trunks ¿y si le hace mal? –dijo Pan.

- Nah, no le pasa nada. –cogió la cuchara y la untó con un poco dándosela a Geko. –ricoooo… -vio como el niño se chupaba los labios.

- Maaaaaa… -el pequeño saltaba en el regazo de Pan.

- Si se enferma será tu culpa. –miró a Trunks ya inculpándolo.

Así estuvieron por lo menos 15 minutos viendo como el bebé hacia de las suyas para conseguir más helado por parte de su tío hasta que se acabase. Luego comenzó a tironear el pelo negro de la mujer que lo sostenía, después se removió hasta quedar solo gateando en el sillón, hasta que al final su tío tuvo que tomarlo en brazos y dejarlo en la guardería que Goten había armado en el mismo living con juguetes para que se entretuviera un rato.

- Ahora tienes mucho mejor cara. –comentó cuando se sentó a su lado. Ella asintió. –Pan.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Estas segura que hoy quieres hablar con Gohan?... digo… porque no te has sentido bien, no creo que sea el mejor día… ¿quizás mañana?

- No. Hoy. –sentenció. Trunks suspiró, se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

- Tranquila… -susurró. Sabía muy bien que estaba nerviosa. –te he dicho que nada malo va a pasar. –la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

Ella lo abrazó por los hombros y suspiró repetidas veces tratando de calmar sus nervios al sentir su aroma. Se separó un poco para mirarlo. –¿qué pasa si…? –él la interrumpió con un suave y casto beso sobre sus labios.

- No va a pasar nada… -se alejó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Ella con una sonrisita triste asintió.

Un carraspeo sonoro se escuchó a sus espaldas haciendo que ellos se separaran y volteasen a ver. Allí estaba Bulma con una mano en la cadera.

- Siento mucho interrumpir a los tortolitos, pero les han dejado a Geko y lleva por lo menos 5 minutos llorando allí. –apuntó la guardería donde a través de la malla blanca se podía ver al niño sentado llorando a todo pulmón con sus mejillas rojas y mojadas con las lágrimas derramadas.

- ¡Oh! l-lo siento. –Pan se puso de pie de un solo salto para ir en busca de Geko.

- No le va a pasar nada. –dijo Trunks a su madre restándole importancia.

- Trunks, ha estado llorando y ni siquiera te acercaste a verlo. –lo regañó.

- No se va a enfermar porque este llorando. –contrarrestó.

- Vamos a ver si haces y dices lo mismo cuando tengas tus propios hijos.

- Ya, ya… -rodó los ojos. Su madre persistentemente decía "_cuando tengas tus hijos…"._Bueno, eso iba a hacer cuando lo tuviera, por ahora su sobrino podía seguir llorando… nada malo le iba a pasar, ¿cierto?

Pan no podía creer que estando al lado de Trunks era capaz de encerrarse en aquella burbuja en donde todo lo que les rodeaba no importaba, pero llegar al extremo de ni siquiera notar el llanto de Geko… era demasiado. –perdón… perdón. –besaba insistentemente su mejilla para que dejara de llorar. Lo paseo de un lado a otro y nada parecía funcionar. –quizás tienes hambre. -habló al niño. - Trunks, ¿Bra dejó el bolso de Geko?

- No sé. –se encogió de hombros. –aunque no creo que tenga hambre. A ver… -se acercó a ellos y se lo quitó de los brazos. Saltó con él en sus protectores brazos, luego lo meció de un lado a otro cuando el niño dejó de llorar y esbozó una sonrisa. –ves… -dijo a Pan, pero antes de terminar de hablar Geko otra vez rompió en llanto. –tan fuerte que lloras, hombre. –le dijo acompañado de una risa. Lo tomó bajo sus brazos y lo alzó arriba de su cabeza de arriba abajo una y otra vez hasta que Geko soltó una fuerte carcajada. –¿eso era todo? ¿solo querías llamar la atención? –una nueva risotada del niño inundó la habitación. –tan igual a tu padre. –bromeó. Pan se reía junto al niño al ver su carita, pero pronto los dos adultos dejaron de sonreír cuando olieron aquel peculiar aroma proveniente del primogénito de Bra y Goten. –Oh no. –miró a Pan con pánico en sus ojos.

- No me mires a mí, tú lo tienes… yo no. –se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás.

- Pan… -se acercó con cara de niño bueno con Geko alejado de su cara. –tú eres mujer… sabes hacer eso. –arrugó su nariz al notar que el olor se intensificaba.

- No me vengas con esa, Trunks. Seré mujer, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que hacerlo o saberlo… jamás he cambiado un pañal. –mintió. –Además es tu sobrino.

- Es tu primo. –atacó. Ella negó con la cabeza alejándose. –vamos… no seas así conmigo. –negó otra vez de pie tras el sillón, bien lejos de ambos con una sonrisa bromista. Claro que ella podía cambiarlo, es más, ya lo había hecho una vez bajo la supervisión de su amiga, aunque esa vez el pañal estaba cargado con nada más que orina y éste no era el caso. Iba a dejar que él lo cambiara solo para retorcerse de la risa. –Pan. –rogó.

- No.

Trunks refunfuño y dijo algo entre dientes sin que pudiera comprenderlo mirando a su sobrino. –!mamá! –gritó, pero Bulma había desaparecido de la escena hace mucho. –¡mamá! –repitió, pero nadie le contestó. Pan se reía bajito mirando su cara de desesperación.

- Si quieres… -iba a seguir pero él habló interrumpiéndola.

- Sí, -exclamó. –esa bella mujer te cambiará. –le dijo a Geko.

- No, lo que iba a decir era… si quieres te ayudo, pero el trabajo lo harás tú. –Trunks hizo un puchero de niño. –no sacas nada con poner esa cara, a ti no te sale. –rió. –vamos arriba.

Mientras iban subiendo las escaleras a la antigua habitación de Bra, donde ella tenía de todo para ella, su hijo y Goten, Trunks no podía dejar de arrugar la nariz debido al olor de su sobrino. –Oh dios… como una criatura como tú puede oler tan mal. –iba diciendo cuando entraron al cuarto.

- Ya déjate de quejas y recuéstalo allí. –indicó a Trunks para que dejara al niño sobre la cama. Ella fue en busca de todo lo esencial para un cambio de pañales mientras él iba cuidadosamente quitando las prendas inferiores del bebé.

- ¡Ugh! –arrugó su nariz. –¡hueles asqueroso! –se quejó.

- No le hables así. –se acercó a ellos con todas las cosas necesarias. -¡oh dios mío! –abrió sus ojos al percatarse.

- ¿Lo ves? –dijo con una risa. –de verdad huele asqueroso. –miró a su sobrino. –tienes una cara de niño bueno, pero cagas como un demonio. –Pan estalló en carcajadas que pronto se le unió Geko al mirarla.

Cuando calmaron sus risas, se pusieron manos a la obra. Trunks echó hacia atrás sus mangas y se preparó mentalmente para lo siguiente: abrir el pañal. Cuando finalmente lo hizo fue imposible no cerrar los ojos, pero para su mala suerte al hacerlo se manchó la mano. –¡agh! ¿qué hago con esto? –gritó mostrando su mano a Pan.

Ella rió y lo limpió rápidamente con una toallita húmeda. –listo. –dijo cuando terminó. –sigue, debes limpiarlo con esto. –le entregó varias toallitas más. –allí queda un poco. –le apuntó. –bien… ahora… mmm… creo que le pones un poquito de crema para las coceduras.

- ¿Así?

- Supongo. –se encogió de hombros. –ten. –le entregó un nuevo pañal. –no, así no. –rió al ver que colocaba el pañal al revés. –ahí si.

- Lo que me haces hacer Geko. –negó con la cabeza cuando ponía sus pantaloncitos nuevamente. –listo. –sonrió triunfal.

- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

- Eso lo dices tú porque no lo has hecho. –respondió.

- Ya calla y bajemos.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras encontrándose con todos en el comedor sacando la comida de sus bolsas y poniéndolas sobre la mesa para comer.

- Aquí esta el bebé más hermoso. –Bra fue donde su hermano y se lo quitó de los brazos.

- ¿Hace cuánto llegaron? –él le preguntó.

- Unos 10 minutos.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? –dijo frunciendo el ceño. Bra se lo quedó mirando con interrogativa.

- Le tuvo que cambiar el pañal. –comentó Pan.

- ¿En serio? –Bra sonrió y abrazó a su hermano con su hijo en medio. Lo besó en la mejilla y después lo pellizcó. –eres tan lindo hermanito.

- Agh no hagas eso. –quitó la mano que pellizcaba su mejilla.

- Mi hijo esta creciendo. –dijo Bulma.

Varios de allí rodaron los ojos. –ya estaba bueno. –alguien murmuró y varios rieron.

Después de varios comentarios acerca de la hazaña cometida por Trunks con su sobrino Geko se dispusieron a cenar bajo un ambiente bastante grato y tranquilo.

…

- Nos vemos en un rato más. –susurró Trunks hacia Pan cuando ya todos se despedían para partir a sus hogares. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando los Son-Satán llegaron a su casa, Gohan fue hasta su oficina y se encerró allí por unos pocos minutos diciendo que debía enviar algunos datos a la universidad que había olvidado el día viernes.

Videl y su hija estaban en el sofá del living conversando acerca de su progreso en el internado. –hijita, ¿te sientes mejor? –dijo en tono preocupado.

- Si, ¿por qué? –despegó la vista del televisor y miró a su madre.

- Tienes cara de preocupación ¿esta pasando algo? –la interrogó, era imposible no saber qué sucedía con ella, la conocía demasiado pese a que ella siempre lo trataba de ocultar.

Pan tomó aire y la miró fijo a los ojos. –Junto a Trunks debemos conversar con ustedes.

- Por fin. –dijo Videl con desgana. -¿cuándo?

- Ahora. Debe estar por llegar. –Videl asintió en silencio y volvió la vista a la serie que estaba transmitiendo sin prestar atención realmente. –¿Mamá? –ella se giró a mirarla y Pan vio como sus ojos estaban tristes. -¿es-estás enojada? –preguntó.

- Decepcionada. –Pan sintió que su pecho se encogió, prefería que le dijera que estaba enojada antes que eso. –por el simple hecho de que no hayas confiado en nosotros.

- Pero… -ella volvió a hablar.

- Soy tu madre, Pan. ¿Qué mejor que eso? –dijo con voz quebrada y a la menor se le llenaron sus ojos con lágrimas. –Siempre pensé que confiarías más en mí. ¿Qué he hecho para que pienses lo contrario? –Pan parecía tomar aire, abría y cerraba la boca, pero ningún sonido salía. –¿Qué ha hecho tu padre para que no confíes en él? Y no digas que pensaste que lo mataría porque en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que eso jamás ocurriría. Gohan es un buen hombre, inteligente y sensato, pero más que nada tu padre, que te ama desde el primer momento en que supo que estabas en mi vientre y por lo tanto no le haría nada porque a fin de cuentas sabe lo importante que él es para ti. Se ha dado cuenta, todo este tiempo, no es tonto, Pan. Pero solo ha esperado a que tú lo confieses porque quiere escucharlo de tu propia boca, no de los demás.

- Lo siento. –las primeras lágrimas inundaron los ojos negros, se la quedo mirando para finalmente lanzarse en los brazos de su madre. –sé que lo hice mal, lo sé. –dijo mientras seguía llorando en el hombro de Videl. –lo siento. –volvió a repetir. –sabes todo lo que me cuesta sincerarme con las personas incluido ustedes dos. –la mayor acarició sus cabellos negros y sin poder reprimirse también soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. –no es que no confíe en ustedes. Es… -Pan la miró a los ojos. –tenía miedo, tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- De que me dijeran que no, que él es muy mayor para mí, por a cercanía de las familias, de su pasado, de todo... de que me impidieran todo.

- Jamás lo haría.

- Pero papá si.

- No, no lo haría y no creo que lo haga. –hizo una pausa mientras acomodaba los mechones negros de su hija tras su oreja. –yo lo conozco, ambas lo conocemos, pero es solo cosa de tiempo, tarde o temprano lo aceptará… si es que ya ha aceptado el hecho de que ustedes están juntos. Todos se han ido dando cuenta, la forma en que se miran, el como te cuida y se preocupa por ti.

- Yo… -se escuchó la voz de Gohan.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí que no he sido incluido en las lloronas? –dijo cuando se sentó al lado de su hija. Pan se dio la vuelta y se tiró sobre él en un abrazo apretado. Gohan se sorprendió, sin decir una palabra también la abrazó. –esta bien, hija.

- Lo siento. –volvió a decir contra el pecho de su padre mojando toda su camisa. Gohan sonrió con nostalgia, hace mucho que no lo abrazaba de esa manera y era reconfortante saber que todavía y pese a los años todavía lo necesitaba. –yo debería haber sido más sincera, les he mentido, pero no fue mi intención.

- Lo sabemos. –dijo con voz grave.

- ¿Si? –ella se despegó y lo miró a los ojos. Su padre de inmediato limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos.

- Por supuesto que lo he notado, pero eso no quiere decir que no este un poco sentido y enojado sobretodo contigo. Eres mi hija, te quiero más que nada en el mundo y me gustaría sentir que confías en mí. Sé que he cometido errores, que casi maté a Trunks hace unos meses atrás, pero deberías saber que no haría nunca absolutamente nada que pueda herirte. No… no puedo dejar que nada malo te pase a ti ni a Videl, ustedes son lo más grande y maravilloso que yo tengo en esta vida y jamás las dañaría con algún arrebato mío. –Pan asintió aun con algunas lágrimas y otra vez se arrojó a los brazos de su padre.

Siguieron así por un tiempo prolongado, conversando sobre aquellas situaciones que Pan le eran difíciles hablar con ellos y sabiendo muy bien que no iba a ser tan fácil volver a ser como antes, si después de todo Gohan y Videl sí se sentían decepcionados de su hija. No era fácil admitir una noticia como esa, pero dolía saber que otras personas se habían enterado antes que ellos. Los padres educan a sus hijos esperando lo mejor de ellos, y cuando algo así sucedía no era algo de esperarse, sabían que ella no era una hija perfecta, nadie lo es, pero siempre como padres se espera que sus hijos sí lo sean. Podría parecer totalmente utópico, pero inevitablemente así es como los padres ven a sus hijos: hermosos, educados, inteligentes, y por sobretodo que sepan confiar en ellos antes que nadie, porque ninguna persona en el mundo va a querer lo mejor para ellos, en este caso Pan, que sus propios padres.

Y en la peor situación posible tocan la puerta. Pan sabía que era Trunks, pero ¿no pudo elegir otro momento? Gohan se puso de pie para abrir la puerta y se encontró con el hombre personificando todos sus males con su hija. –pasa. –dijo sin saludarlo. Trunks caminó hasta el living y se encontró con Pan con los ojos hinchados y rojos. Frunció el ceño, se acercó a ella y cuando miró a Videl notó que estaba en el mismo estado aunque no tan deplorable como la menor. Mirando a Gohan comprendió todo. Había elegido el peor momento para aparecer en la puerta de los Son-Satán.

- Yo… yo puedo explicarlo. –comenzó Trunks aun de pie frente a Gohan.

- Confié en ti Trunks y me mentiste, he confiado toda mi vida en ti y me traicionaste con lo más preciado que tengo en la vida. ¡Mi hija! –gritó Gohan. Era imposible controlarse cuando estaba frente a él, suspiró unas cuantas veces tratando de calmarse. Sabía que esto estaba pasando, pero el hecho de que él estuviera frente a él tratando de dar explicaciones lo hacía real, tan tangible que en algún momento pensó que esto no estaba sucediendo. Ya tenía asumido que esta relación se iba a ser presente, las señas que ellos se daban inconcientemente lo hacía prever. Pero era su niñita, su única hija que se iba en los brazos de otro hombre, y estaba seguro que él iba a ser el único de quitársela definitivamente de su lado.

- Lo siento Gohan, pero fue inevitable, es...

- ¡Sé lo que es! no me vengas con estupideces, eres un adulto, muy adulto a mi pesar, deberías haberte comportado como tal, Pan apenas esta en sus veinte, te creo que ella se dejara llevar por sus hormonas pero ¡tú no!... ¡dios santo! Eres Trunks… dios ¡Trunks! –pasó sus manos por su ya revuelta cabellera.

Pan interviniendo –Pero papá, fue culpa de ambos, no es solo de él y...

- Tú ahora te mantienes en silencio, estoy hablando con él. –dijo Gohan alterado.

Pan miró a su madre para apoyo, pero ella le dedicó una sola mirada diciendo que callara. –esta vez voy a apoyar a tu padre, Trunks debería haberse controlado un poco más, es un adulto y debería actuar como tal.

- Pero no es lo mismo. –decía Pan. –tú no eres sayajiin y cuando... –ya había olvidado parte de su conversación con sus padres, pero es que ver la manera en que Gohan trataba a Trunks le hacía sentir miedo. Su padre dijo que confiara en él, pero sus actos mostraban lo contrario, temía la integridad física de su novio.

- No, no lo soy, –dijo Videl. –pero tu padre sí. No tienes idea el trabajo que le costo mantenerse alejado de mi y...

- ¡Videl! –dijo Gohan sonrojándose furiosamente.

- ¡Uh! lo siento. –Videl se ruborizó.

- Lo que trata de decir tu madre es que primero deberías haber hablado conmigo, no hacer las cosas a escondidas. –decía Gohan.

Videl hablo nuevamente apoyando a su marido. –Gohan habló con mi padre primero, pidiendo autorización para recién comenzar a salir conmigo y… -fue interrumpida.

- No estamos en la época Victoriana. –dijo Pan alzando la voz.

- Y cualquiera podría enfrentarse a un suegro como Satán. –Trunks dijo susurrando, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

- ¡Hey! –se quejó Videl. –no estamos hablando de poderes ni fuerza, si no de respeto a la familia.

- Lo siento, –se disculpó Trunks. –pero si lo hacia antes solo hubiera recibido más palizas por parte de Gohan, ¿no?... en cambio no recibiría ninguna si pidiera permiso a Satán. –se burló.

- ¡Trunks! –gruñó Gohan, Pan y Videl al mismo tiempo. Gohan estuvo de acuerdo en lo último sonriendo con aquella broma, pero ocultándolo de inmediato por la mirada asesina de su esposa.

- Lo siento, lo siento. –dijo en voz alta, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. –_¡que alguien me calle! primero era Gohan en mi contra, después se le sumo Videl y ahora Pan, ¡dios! ¿Dónde me estoy metiendo? … Insisto !que alguien me calle! –_pensaba Trunks.

- ¡Lo ves! –dijo Gohan recomponiendo su postura.

- Pero es cierto. –decía Trunks.

- ¡Y lo sigues haciendo! –dijo Pan irritada con el comportamiento del pelivioleta.

- ¡Auch! –se quejó Trunks cuando Pan lo golpeo en la cabeza. –_¡cállame Pan!_ –volvía a pensar.

- Mantente callado, ¿quieres? –le susurró Pan.

- Lo siento… -se disculpaba con ella a través de susurros y miradas. –son los nervios. –dijo en voz bajita algo avergonzado.

- Ok, ok. Tratemos de mantener una conversación civilizada. –dijo Pan ahora sin lágrimas y tratando de sonar como adulta.

Era increíble que todo el ambiente cambiara tan drásticamente. Primero fue una conversación bastante emotiva con sus padres, pero la interrupción de Trunks en la escena hizo descolocar la actitud pasiva de Gohan transformándola en algo más agresiva.

- Esta bien. –Gohan habló mucho más calmado. Suspiró. –Tú… ¿quieres a mi hija? –preguntó a Trunks. Pan miró a su padre y luego a su novio.

- Por supuesto. –respondió con sinceridad.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con ella?

- ¡Papá! –gritó escandalizada.

- Gohan. –dijo Videl con suavidad. -Esa pregunta era innecesaria.

Gohan hizo caso omiso a sus dos mujeres y continuó mirando a Trunks. –yo… -miró a Pan. –pretendo pasar mi vida con tu hija. –confesó pese a nunca habérselo dicho a ella misma. La menor de las mujeres se lo quedó mirando con una risita algo tonta.

Gohan asintió a medida que miraba a su hija. –¿mantienen una relación formal?

- Si. –dijo Trunks y Pan respondió al mismo encogiéndose de hombros. El pelivioleta giró su cabeza al ver su respuesta. –Pan. –frunció el ceño.

- Pero si no… -no alcanzó a terminar.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y qué significa esto? –tomó una de sus muñecas buscando el brazalete que le regaló meses atrás cuando le pidió que fuera su novia. –¿dónde… por qué no la traes puesta… no… pero cómo? –balbuceó incoherencias a los oído de Videl y Gohan.

Pan frunció el ceño. –¿Qué, pero…? Oh… -de pronto lo recordó. El brazalete de oro blanco con los tres dijes que le regaló aquel día que ella pretendía irse nuevamente a Nueva York y él se lo impidió. Pasaron un fin de semana en aquel departamento que su abuelo Satán le había comprado. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan despistada para olvidar un detalle tan grande como ese? –lo siento. –se disculpó. –esta en mi casillero en la Universidad. –Trunks la seguía mirando para una mejor explicación. –tengo una asignatura con radiología y no nos permiten entrar a aquella sala con ningún tipo de metal. Me lo quité y lo guarde allí. –dijo en voz baja segura de que sus padres la miraban. Trunks asintió un tanto decepcionado.

- ¿Acaso no recordabas cuándo te pedí ser mi novia? –susurró.

- Lo… lo había olvidado. –miró sus ojos. –fue una época extraña ¿recuerdas? Todos mis problemas con Thomas, después ese maldito planeta, tú. Es… -negó con la cabeza.

- Esta bien. –asintió comprensivamente. Él también había olvidado que aquella época había sido de locos para ambos y quizás fue muy repentino habérselo pedido aquellos días.

Videl dejando unos segundos, quiso saber un poco más. –¿Cuándo… cuándo fue eso? Que tú le pidieras ser su novia. –le preguntó a Trunks.

- Fue cuando Pan pretendía regresar a Nueva York sola.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡ -gritó Gohan. Eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. Pan abrió grandes sus ojos al notar que eso había sido hace mucho. –¿hace cuánto que están juntos? –volvió a preguntar con cara de enfado.

Pan miró a Trunks rogando en su cabeza que se negara a responder, pero él la miró, sonrió y habló. –hace 5 meses y un poco más. –dijo calmadamente. Pan esperó la reacción exagerada de su padre, pero ésta nunca vino.

Gohan respiraba y miraba a su hija luego a Trunks. Pasó nuevamente la mano por sus cabellos, se arregló y alisó su camisa que no presentaba ninguna arruga y apuntó al pelivioleta. –afuera. –dijo con voz dura.

- ¿Ah? –Pan frunció el ceño. –¿lo vas a echar de la casa? –dijo en voz baja viendo el semblante de su padre.

- Nadie dijo que lo estaba echando. Iré a conversar un rato a solas. De hombre a hombre. –con aquellas palabras Trunks tragó en seco. El tiempo se había prolongado demasiado y esperó que fuera un milagro, pero no. No se iba a salvar por nada del mundo la paliza que le otorgaría su, ahora, suegro.

Respiró sonoramente, se acercó a Pan que tenía un rostro grave y preocupado, besó su frente y le susurró un suave: -todo estará bien. –y se fue junto a Gohan a la salida.

- Pero… -iba a ir a la puerta, pero su madre se lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

- Déjalos. Estará bien.

…

Y así, luego de recordar todas las travesías del día ya habían pasado exactamente dos horas desde que su padre y Trunks habían salido por aquella puerta.

- Pan, por segunda vez ¿quieres dejar de dar vueltas? Te recuerdo que vas a gastar la alfombra. –dijo Videl a su hija que seguía caminando de un lado a otro.

- Mamá, por favor déjame… ha estado temblando y dudó que haya sido un evento de la naturaleza misma. –miró hacia la puerta que sonó al abrirse. –por fin. –susurró. Miró expectante a que entraran, esperando encontrar a su novio molido por los golpes de su padre y al verlos entrar abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. - ¿Papá? –susurró, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaba viendo.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autor:<strong>

No me maten! Lo siento! lo siento! sé que demoré y lo siento muchísismo!

Muchas gracias a todas! TODAS las que me han enviado sus cariños a través de correos, PM´s, y reviews... recuerden que solo eso tenemos de recompensa al escribir y es lo más lindo que hay cuando se leen todas las cosas lindas, palabras de apoyo y comprensión que me han regalado. LAS ADORO! (=

No me olvido de decir algo más... ¿o si? xD

* * *

><p><strong>El próximo capítulo<strong> no sé cuando lo suba, como he dicho estoy hiper mega ocupada y puede que me tome más tiempo en actualizar. Sorry pero mi vida sigue y no la puedo dejar de lado ):

Les adelanto una cosa, el próximo capítulo se llama: (N°14 por cierto):_** "Quitémonos la ropa" **_Así que podrán echar a andar sus mentes e imaginar de qué se trata xD jaja

Y les dejó un extracto:

- Es sólo que… Trunks, -lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. –sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero… no sé… a veces me pregunto si estas lo realmente enamorado de Pan como para no dañarla en ningún sentido de la palabra.

- Goten, yo… -él lo interrumpió.

- Escúchame. –ordenó. –lo entiendo, ¿si? Yo fui… quizás peor que tú hace años atrás… _sé_ de lo que fui capaz, sé lo que hice… y a decir verdad, ahora me arrepiento del daño que les cause a varias mujeres. Antes no lo pensé… fui un tonto al jugar con varias sin importarme lo que ellas sentían por mi. –hizo una pausa. –ahora lo comprendo...

* * *

><p>Agradecida de todo corazón con ustedes, se han portado genial con mi fic y conmigo. Un beso a todas, las adoro!<p>

**_Kattie.-_**

21 - 06 - 2012


	14. Quitémonos la ropa

**SENTIR**

**Capítulo 14: "Quitémonos la ropa"**

* * *

><p>Y así, luego de recordar todas las travesías del día, ya habían pasado exactamente dos horas desde que su padre y Trunks salieron por aquella puerta.<p>

- Pan, por segunda vez ¿quieres dejar de dar vueltas? Te recuerdo, vas a gastar la alfombra. –dijo Videl a su hija que seguía caminando de un lado a otro.

- Mamá, por favor déjame… ha estado temblando y dudó que haya sido un evento de la naturaleza misma. –miró hacia la puerta que sonó al abrirse. –por fin. –susurró. Miró expectante a que entraran, esperando encontrar a su novio molido por los golpes de su padre y al verlos entrar abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. - ¿Papá? –susurró, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaba viendo.

_Continuará…_

- Siento mucho la demora. –dijo Gohan con tono de voz ¿normal? Caminó hasta su esposa que estaba igual que su hija con el ceño fruncido y le habló suavemente. –podríamos comer algo ¿no?

Pan y Videl quedaron más sorprendidas aún, Gohan estaba pidiendo comida, señal de buen humor. Eso era extraño. ¿Qué había pasado con éstos dos? ¿Qué habían hecho en aquellas dos horas?

- Claro. –respondió Videl. Los dos caminaron hasta la cocina en silencio dejando a Pan y Trunks solos en el recibidor de la casa.

Pan se acercó sigilosamente a Trunks luego de que sus padres desaparecieran. Esto era extraño, muy extraño. Su padre estaba intacto, ni siquiera una arruga en la camisa y su novio ¿en las mismas condiciones?

- ¿Qué… pero…. no te golpeó? –preguntó aun sin creerlo.

- No. –simplemente respondió.

- ¿Qué hizo? –lo examinó de pies a cabeza.

- Hablar.

- ¿Nada más?

- No.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si.

- ¿Qué hablaron?

- Cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- No te lo puedo decir.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es una conversación entre Gohan y yo.

- Pero es mi padre.

- Lo sé. –Pan suspiró frustrada. –mejor vamos a la cocina yo también tengo hambre. –y sin decir o dar algún otro tipo de explicación se fue a la cocina, dejándola de pie sola y totalmente sorprendida. Le tomó unos segundos poder recuperarse cuando escuchó como hablaban allá, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella negó con la cabeza y se fue a unir con los demás.

- Sí, unos camarones no estarían nada de mal. –dijo Trunks cuando Pan entró y los vio.

- Pan, ¿quieres camarones? –preguntó Gohan.

Ella miró a su madre para algún tipo de respuesta con el comportamiento de ambos hombres, pero ella la miró y se encogió de hombros. –esta bien.

Así Gohan, Videl, Trunks y Pan comieron y charlaron como si todo fuera normal, pero la pelinegra sabía que algo raro había ahí, no quiso indagar en esos momentos, ya más adelante se lo sacaría a su novio como diera lugar.

- Si, Pan pidió permiso el día sábado en su internado, así tendríamos todo el fin de semana próximo para el trasladas las cosas a su nuevo apartamento. –explicó Gohan.

- Yo ya arrendé para ese día un camión, así se trasladan las cosas más grandes, podríamos hacerlo nosotros mismos, pero el departamento esta situado en medio de la ciudad y sería muy fácil que nos vieran. –comentó Trunks.

- Si, es lo más adecuado. –acotó Videl.

- Bulma me contó que ya te habías mudado. –el padre de familia miró a Trunks con seriedad.

- No todavía, es decir, casi todas mis cosas ya están allá, solo faltan algunos detalles que deberían haber terminado hoy, así que mañana me mudo. –Gohan asintió.

- ¿Es el mismo de antes? –preguntó Videl.

- Sí, el mismo. –ella asintió.

Gohan mientras escuchaba la conversación entre su esposa y, ahora, novio de su hija, miraba a Pan detenidamente que al parecer no estaba prestando la más mínima atención, sólo miraba su comida y revolvía los alimentos de un lado a otro. –Pan ¿estas bien? –dijo con precaución. Los dos ojiazules la miraron, ella levantó la vista y con una sonrisa les respondió un sí. –estas muy callada.

- No, estoy bien. –aseguró.

Gohan asintió no muy convencido, pero lo dejó pasar. –¿Cuándo te entregan las llaves del apartamento?

- El miércoles.

- Te acompañaré. Hay que revisar que los salones se encuentren en perfecto estado antes de cerrar la negociación. –acomodó sus lentes.

- Sí, de todos modos te lo iba a pedir porque necesito que firmes unos papeles que me piden. Como soy estudiante creen que no pagaré, así que me exigieron un segundo deudor.

- Pero si lo vas a pagar todo de una vez ¿para que necesitan un aval?

- Las empresas constructoras funcionan así. ¿Pan, vas a pagar con cheque? Porque no creo que lleves el dinero al contado ¿no? –ella asintió. –por eso, -volvió a explicar a su suegro. –no van a estar seguros hasta que cobren el cheque en el banco, luego de eso tu nombre desaparecerá del contrato y quedará solamente Pan como dueña de la propiedad. –Gohan asintió.

- Algo que no sabías… ¿extraño no? –comentó Pan divertida hacia su padre. Éste rió.

- Cierto. No me familiarizo con nada de constructoras, o contratos de bienes raíces. –se encogió de hombros y siguieron charlando hasta que ya se hizo muy tarde y Trunks decidió que era hora de irse.

- Si, en eso quedamos. –Trunks estiró su mano en forma de despedida hacia su suegro.

- Nos vemos. –apretó con fuerza la mano del pelivioleta.

- Videl, gracias por la comida, tus camarones estaban exquisitos. Nos vemos pronto. –un beso en la mejilla y se alejó con Pan hacia la puerta, sin embargo Gohan estaba desde la cocina observándolos.

- Nos vemos mañana pequeña, descansa. –se despidió ya afuera de la puerta de entrada. Dudó en darle un pequeño beso sobre los labios, sobretodo al ver a Gohan un poco más atrás, así que descartó la idea de inmediato moviendo sus labios a su frente.

- Nos vemos, Trunks. –susurró.

Él se iba a ir, pero al ver su rostro indescifrable volvió a hablar. –Pan, ¿estas bien?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. –estoy bien, solo un poco desconcertada con todos esto. No pensé que las cosas iban a resultar de este modo.

- Te dije que todo iba a salir bien. –acarició una de sus mejillas con su pulgar. Se acercó nuevamente y la besó ahí. Ella asintió en silencio. –nos vemos amor, mañana a la hora de almuerzo ¿ok? –se acercó una tercera vez más a ella, quería besarla sobre los labios, pero no era prudente hacerlo, así que tomó una de sus manos y la besó en los nudillos para luego alejarse hasta la puerta de su auto. Cuando iba a abrir su puerta inesperadamente Pan gritó.

- ¡Trunks! –dijo en voz elevada haciéndolo detener y voltear a ella. Se acercó corriendo a él, se lanzó a su cuello y lo besó sobre los labios por poco tiempo. Se separó a regañadientes y le susurró un suave. –te amo.

Inevitablemente sonrió al ver las reacciones siempre inesperadas de su novia. –cuida ese brazo, pequeña. –advirtió al verlo flexionado. –no quiero saber que ha sangrado o se ha infectado. –dijo con voz paternal. Ella entrecerró los ojos indignada con su comentario. Trunks suspiró y sonrió. –yo también te amo. –respondió.

Gohan respiró sonoramente al ver la escena, volteó y fue hasta donde se encontraba su esposa. –esta bien, mi amor. –ella acarició su espalda cuando se sentó en una silla completamente cabizbajo. –ya te acostumbrarás. –susurró en su oído y besó su mejilla.

- Eso espero. –respondió tomando a Videl de las caderas y obligándola a sentarse sobre su regazo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. –debimos tener otra niña. –Videl rió. –en serio. –la miró a los ojos. –así no sentiría que no nos queda nada. Pan se va este próximo fin de semana de casa y estaremos otra vez solos, todo porque ese maldito me la quitó. –dijo refiriéndose a Trunks.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas esos tres años que estuvimos solos? Cuando Pan vivió en el extranjero.

- Si, ¿y?

- Pues… lo volveremos a pasar bien. –susurró en forma seductora besando su oreja. –no deberás preocuparte porque Pan nos escuche, nos vea, o nos sienta. –siguió su ronroneo. –tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

- Entonces me tendrás que hacer recordarlo porque la verdad… ya se me olvidó. –tomó con más fuerza su cintura y la acercó para un beso más apasionado.

Un carraspeo los interrumpió haciéndolos separar. Pan se los quedó mirando cuando entró a la cocina. –esta es una de las cosas por las cuales me quiero mudar. –murmuró sabiendo muy bien que ambos escucharían. –mamá, papá… gracias, de verdad. –se acercó a ellos y los abrazó. –los quiero… mucho.

- Y nosotros aun más. –Videl le sonrió besando su mejilla.

Pan se alejó. –me iré a dormir. –cuando se iba Gohan la detuvo.

- Hija, -llamó su atención, ella se giró y lo miró. –cuando… cuando tengas una noticia importante, quiero… queremos ser los primeros en saber.

- Lo haré. –asintió sonriendo con sinceridad y se fue.

Caminó a paso lento hasta su habitación, se cambió pijama, se lavó los dientes y se fue a acostar.

Era increíble como habían sucedido estos instantes. Jamás pensó que su padre iba a reaccionar de aquella manera: no le hizo daño, apenas le gritó, apenas se enfadó y la noticia de su romance con Trunks se la tomó bastante bien. A pesar de que no sabía que habían hablado durante esas dos horas se sentía feliz y aliviada. Ya no tenía ese peso sobre sus hombros de estar ocultando su amor por el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta, y eso realmente la tranquilizaba. Ahora podía hacer una vida normal, sin ocultarse, mostrarse frente a sus familiares y amigos sin miedo, sin secretos y la sensación era fantástica.

…

- ¿Le gusta? –preguntó un señor regordete vestido con un overol azul manchado con pintura.

- Quedó mejor que antes. –le sonrió. -¿no te parece? –le preguntó a su acompañante pelinegra.

- Bellísimo.

- Aquí tiene. –le entregó las llaves. –cualquier duda me llama. ¡Ah! y antes que lo olvide, la decoradora vino hace un par de horas y me dijo que le entregara esto. –sacó de su bolsillo un sobre amarillo.

- Gracias.

- Ok, entonces trabajo terminado. –sonrió satisfecho el señor.

- Mañana como a las 11 de la mañana pase por mi oficina y arreglamos los últimos detalles del pago. Nos vemos. –se despidió de un apretón de manos.

- Hasta mañana señor Brief. –estrechó su mano. –señorita. –hizo una reverencia hacia Pan y se marchó.

- ¿Ya tienes todas tus cosas aquí? –preguntó cuando el hombre se fue.

- Si. –Pan seguía mirando a su alrededor.

–Contrataste a una decoradora, –dijo con voz seria. –Bra te matará si se entera.

Trunks rió. –lo sé, pero no iba a dejar que ella lo decorara, tenemos gustos completamente diferentes.

- Ya comenzó a decorar el mío, –dijo fingiendo temor y Trunks volvió a reír. –bueno, no solamente ella… contrató a alguien, aunque tu hermana es la que da el ultimátum. Le dije que quería algo sobrio y espero que así lo haga.

- Sí, lo hará. Ya paso esa etapa en donde quería todo color rosa. –se carcajeó.

- Y con brillos. –continuó Pan.

- Claro. –volvió a reír. Se acercó a ella desde la espalda y la abrazó. –Esta noche te podrías quedar aquí. –susurró en su oído.

Ella rió bajito. –no lo creo. –contestó. Se volteo quedando frente a él y tomó sus manos. –no creo que papá se alegre con eso. Primer día de entrega del departamento y su hija se queda con su novio. No… no… no… -volvió a negar con la cabeza sonriendo.

- Vamos. –la alentó. –no te haré nada malo o nada que tú no quieras. –sonrió de medio lado. –es más, podría hacer algo muy, muy pero muy bueno… contigo.

Ella rió con ganas. –eso no lo dudo. Pero tú eres malo. –Trunks levantó una ceja. –te aprovechas de una jovencita como yo con todos tus encantos. Debería denunciarte. –dijo seriamente.

- ¿Ah si? –la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo.

- Sí. Me traes aquí diciendo que te acompañe a ver como quedó tu apartamento y me engatusas trayéndome aquí… a solas, en el horario de comida… y no hemos comido nada. –sube sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello. –me dices palabras lindas y me seduces, me besas, me tocas y… -miró a su alrededor. –me obligas a ir ahí, -apunta un sofá grande negro. –en donde me recuestas y no me dejas ir. –dijo ahora un poco sonrojada.

- No tenía idea que te había traído para eso. –dijo con voz ronca acercándose a su boca. –pero si lo hago puede que me denuncies. Así que… no lo haré. –se acercó a ella y besó castamente su boca.

- Mmm… aunque pensándolo bien… -sonrió. –puede que no te denuncie… dependiendo del resultado.

- ¿Cuál resultado? –Trunks preguntó.

- Si me gusta o no.

- Siempre te gusta. –afirmó.

- Puede que no. Eso no lo sabes. –dijo ella levantando una ceja.

- Sí lo sé.

- No… ¿y si finjo? Puede que sea buena actriz.

- No, eres pésima mintiendo.

- De eso no estas seguro.

- Si lo estoy… hay… cosas que te delatan. –volvió a susurrar en su oído, caminado hacia aquel sofá llevándosela con él lentamente.

- ¿Qué cosas me delatan? –ella preguntó.

- Esto. –susurró esa palabra nuevamente en su oído. Se alejó de ella y la miró a los ojos. –cada vez que te hablo en el oído te tensas, -miró su cuerpo. –y a veces provoco escalofríos en tu cuerpo. –ella no dijo nada y continuó mirándolo. –Y cuando te beso aquí, –llevó su boca hasta el lado derecho de su cuello y la besó suavemente. –siempre suspiras. –vio como ella respiró más sonoramente.

Ella trató de recomponer su postura. –¿y? Puede que lo siga fingiendo.

- Hay cosas que definitivamente no puedes fingir… son inconcientes… reacciones de tu cuerpo con el mío… como esto. –pasó su mano derecha suavemente por su pecho, lo masajeo suavemente y con ternura, haciendo que su pezón se irguiera bajo sus ropas. –¿lo ves? –volvió a besarla, la tomó de la cintura y la subió del suelo, obligándola a rodear sus caderas con sus piernas. Así él se la llevó al sofá en donde se sentó con ella en su regazo. En silencio continuaron con caricias y besos. Trunks sujetó con fuerzas de la cintura, subiendo poco a poco sus ropas para tocar su piel, mientras Pan no dejaba de besarlo sobre los labios sujetándolo por el cuello, acercándolo hacia ella.

Un sonido, proveniente del bolso de Pan en el suelo a un lado de la puerta, rompió el beso momentáneamente. –tu celular. –dijo él contra sus labios.

- Déjalo. –volvió a besarlo, mientras el sonido seguía de fondo.

Trunks obedeció y sin dejar el beso bajó sus manos hasta encontrarse enfrente del botón de su pantalón azul. Con una destreza sin igual los desabrochó y bajó la cremallera para meter una de sus manos bajo la ropa. –¿sigues fingiendo? –le preguntó cuando un pequeñismo jadeo escapó de sus labios. Ella sonriendo asintió. –Hmmph. –abrió paso entre sus bragas blancas y la tocó sin ropa de por medio. –eso no se finge. –afirmó al sentir su humedad entre sus dedos.

- Contigo no puedo fingir. –admitió antes de volver a besarlo.

El sonido del celular volvió a retumbar en aquel silencioso departamento. Trunks continuó acariciándola suavemente provocando más excitación entre ellos. Pan comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, pasó sus manos por sus abdominales, subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, luego bajó por sus brazos para quitársela, y cuando lo hizo por casualidad pasó a mirar su reloj en su muñeca izquierda. –¡Ay no! –exclamó en voz alta, saliendo del regazo de Trunks, cerrando sus pantalones y corriendo a la puerta en busca de su bolso, donde sacó rápidamente el celular que seguía sonando.

Él se la quedó mirando confundido. -¿Qué? –le preguntó. También se puso de pie y acomodó el bulto entre sus piernas que le ocasionaba presión con el pantalón.

_- ¿Dónde estás?_–dijeron por el auricular. Trunks logró escuchar al otro lado de la línea.

- Me atrasé. –respondió ella mientras buscaba su chaqueta que colgaba de una silla.

_- La profesora acaba de entrar por la puerta, si no te apuras quedarás afuera_. –dijo aquella voz masculina. Trunks frunció el ceño.

- Ya voy llegando. –mintió.

_- Ok, te guarde un puesto al lado mío. ¡Apúrate! _–y cortaron.

- ¿Quién era? –preguntó Trunks viendo como Pan se ponía la chaqueta, guardaba el celular en su bolso y corría hacia una ventana.

- Luego te cuento. ¡Adiós! –le gritó antes de salir volando por los aires.

- Pero… -no alcanzó a terminar pues había desaparecido. Otra vez se sentó en el sillón, pasó sus manos por su cabello y miró su entrepierna pensando qué iba a hacer con _eso_. Miró su reloj, las 2.49 del día. Ya no tenía más trabajo por el día, su madre le había concedido salir más temprano, a la hora de almuerzo, para terminar de arreglar los últimos asuntos de su mudanza. Pero ya estaba prácticamente todo listo. Suspiró, se puso de pie y caminó hasta su baño. Una buena ducha fría podría arreglar aquel asunto que se encontraba un poco más debajo de sus caderas, sino… estaba la siguiente opción para deshacerse de _eso_. No estaba como primera opción ya que había salido volando por la ventana, pero tampoco podría ir a la casa de sus padres para buscar unas últimas cosas teniendo en cuenta su estado. Así que resignado, lo más cercano era la segunda opción, la preferida por los adolescentes cuando no tenían novia. Rió con aquel pensamiento tan inmaduro, pero era cierto ¿qué iba a hacer? Se encogió de hombros y se quitó la ropa en su habitación para ir a su cuarto de baño.

…

- Y tú ¿qué haces aquí? –su hermana preguntó desde el sofá. Se encontraba cómodamente estirada mirando televisión mientras su hijo gateaba de un lado a otro frente a ella en la alfombra del suelo.

- Hola Bra, que bueno verte. Pero la pregunta es ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí? ¿Acaso ya no tienes casa? –se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla sentándose a su lado.

- Si tengo, pero no me gusta estar sola. Hoy Goten tiene más trabajo, esta cubriendo la _ausencia_ del presidente de Corporación Cápsula porque esta liado con la mudanza. –dijo sarcásticamente.

- En eso esta el jefe, buscando las últimas pertenencias en la casa de sus padres. No deberías hablar mal del presidente, después de todo es el _jefe_ de tu esposo. –dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ah no? Pues entonces le tendré que decir al jefe que aunque se crea el todo _súper poderoso _de la empresa, solo le pertenece el 50%, la otra mitad es mía. Además… si le hace algo a mi esposo, él sabe muy bien que tengo una gran influencia en su novia. Es mi mejor amiga… parece que el presiente de C.C no lo recuerda… -puso el dedo índice bajo la mejilla con cara de pensativa.

Trunks entrecerró los ojos. –es un golpe bajo. –murmuró. Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- Geko… Geko ¡no! –de un salto Bra se puso de pie quitando lo que su hijo se había metido a la boca. –no, eso no se come. Por dios. –murmuró. Lo tomó en brazos y se llevó con ella hasta el sofá.

- ¿Algún día piensas volver a la universidad o tomar el puesto que te pertenece en la empresa? –Trunks preguntó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su sobrino que lo miraba con ojos brillantes sonriendo mostrando sus encías rosadas.

- Con este revoltoso… -miró a su hijo. –no lo creo, no le puedo despegar un ojo de encima por más de dos minutos. Quizás cuando este un poco más grande y mamá y papá se puedan quedar con él, por ahora no lo creo, siempre están ocupados y Geko es demasiado inquieto, debo estar con él hasta que sea un poco más independiente y no necesite tener un par de ojos vigilándolo todo el tiempo.

- Así veo. –dijo divertido viendo como el niño se removía inquietamente en los brazos de su madre. –aunque tampoco es malo quedarse en casa. Así descansas… bueno lo que se pueda con este pequeño _demonio_. –rió.

- No le digas demonio, Trunks.

- Es de cariño… como sea, -continuó. –terminaste la escuela y de inmediato entraste a la universidad, ¿hasta que año llegaste?

- Hasta el quinto semestre.

- Bueno, solo te quedan un año y medio más, la práctica es obvio que la haces en nuestra empresa, ya sabes todo lo que hacemos, no será gran trabajo para ti.

- Lo sé, pero tendrá que ser en un año más. –dijo pensativa.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó.

- Es que… tengo sentimientos encontrados ¿sabes? Por un lado adoro estar con Geko, cuidarlo, hacerme cargo de él y ser una dueña de casa para Goten, que este la comida lista… aunque solo la pida… -rió. –pero por otra parte, no quiero estar siempre en casa, ser dependiente de mi esposo, que trabaje mucho por darme todo, quiero alivianarle el peso de encima, yo también quiero cooperar en la casa. –Trunks la miró confundido. –lo sé, sé que no es necesario, que tenemos una muy buena situación económica, que Goten tiene un salario grandioso, somos afortunados, pero… no sé… veo a mis amigas y bueno… ellas ya les queda muy poco para terminar sus carreras y titularse. Te veo a ti y a Pan y ambos serán profesionales y los dos aportaran a su casa y bueno… ya sabes… todo eso. –hizo una pausa. –no me quiero quedar atrás. –se encogió de hombros. –pero si entro a la universidad, este pequeño, –miró a su hijo. –no estará conmigo, quizás se sienta solo.

- Entiendo. Es difícil la compatibilidad del rol de madre con una estudiante, pero sabes que si lo haces tendrás el apoyo de todos nosotros. Geko nunca estará solo, tiene a nuestros padres, a mí, a Pan, a Goku y Chichi, Gohan y Videl, sabes que si ellos tienen tiempo libre les dará gusto cuidarlo por unas horas.

- Lo sé, pero todos parecen siempre tan ocupados. Y jamás de los jamases confiaría en una niñera.

- Sabes que no le harán nada. Quizás puedas buscar una buena joven para que lo cuide.

- No lo digo por eso. Temo que Geko pueda lastimar a la niñera, Trunks. –rió con ganas. –el otro día lanzó una pelota de goma que le regaló Marron y la arrojó tan fuerte que rompió un florero de cristal del living. –Trunks rió mirando a su sobrino. –a veces es un bruto. Papá dice que es porque a medida que crece va desarrollando sus poderes y no quiero ni imaginar cuando aprenda a lanzar energías o a volar.

- Tienes razón. Recuerdo las travesuras que hacíamos Goten y yo. Este niño será fuerte también.

- Por supuesto que lo será. –dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas. Ambos voltearon y vieron a su padre mirando a su nieto. –ten. –le entregó una gran caja.

- ¿Y esto? –preguntó Trunks.

- La mujer. –contestó. –dice que estas cosas debes llevártelas porque ocupan mucho espacio en el laboratorio. –Trunks reviso la caja y contenían variadas cosas pertenecientes a él.

- Parece que te quieren echar rápido. –dijo Bra.

- Parece que si. –le dijo Trunks. –bueno, iré a buscar algunas cosas que quedaron en mi dormitorio.

- Tu antiguo dormitorio. –Bra corrigió. Trunks rodó los ojos y desapareció por los pasillos hacia su cuarto.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que no quedaban muchas cosas, algunas ropas que estaba en el closet, y otros objetos que ahora eran inservibles. Los dejó ahí mismo y se dedicó a buscar lo necesario. Su laptop, algunas carpetas de gran tamaño, sus cápsulas que contenían sus automóviles, algunas motocicletas y uno que otro medio de transporte aéreo que nunca utilizaba. Todo lo introdujo en una nueva caja y cuando salía se dio cuenta de algunas fotografías, dejó la caja sobre la cama y quitó las fotos de la pared y otras que estaba sobre un mueble, la mayoría de él rodeado con su familia, otra que aparecía junto a Goten, otra con todos los demás guerreros, y finalmente aquella, de hace años atrás, el viaje espacial junto a Goku y Pan. Sonriendo las metió en la caja y partió a la oficina a unas puertas más allá donde buscó cosas necesarias para su trabajo y su nueva oficina en su departamento.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras se encontró con Bra, esta vez sola. –¿Y Geko?

- Se lo llevó papá. –dijo sin prestarle atención mirando la televisión.

- ¿En serio? –dijo sorprendido.

Ella volteo y asintió con una sonrisa. –siempre lo hace, es solo que… bueno ya sabes como es… -se encogió de hombros.

- Quien lo iba a pensar… papá siendo un abuelito. –ambos rieron.

- Oye, ¿qué harás esta tarde?

- Mmm… nada ¿por qué? –en realidad quería pasar a buscar a Pan para llevársela a cenar en su apartamento y estar un rato a solas, pero no se lo diría a su hermana.

- ¿Ninguna inauguración a tu nuevo hogar?

- No… porque no es nuevo, Bra.

- Que aburrido eres. –comentó. –entonces haremos una cena ¿qué te parece? Geko, Goten, Pan tú y yo.

- Bra, yo prefiero que n… -pero parecía que ella no lo escuchaba.

- ¡Ah! y te tengo un regalito.

- ¿Si?

- Sip, para tu oficina. Goten también te tiene uno.

Trunks suspiró. –Esta bien. ¿A las 8?

- Ok, yo llevo la comida. Ahora mismo iré a comprar todo, así que no te preocupes por nada.

- Pero ¿y Geko queda con papá?

- Si, él lo cuida mientras voy de compras. Ya sabes un ratito sin él… a veces es bueno. –dijo con una sonrisa.

- Te cansas mucho ¿no?

- No tienes idea lo que cansa un niño. Ojala tus futuros hijos no sean tan inquietos como tu sobrino… aunque lo dudo… -sonrió. –hijos de Pan… ¡uf! Lo que te espera hermanito. –palmeó su hombro.

- Para eso falta mucho. –afirmó.

- Nunca se sabe… -se puso de pie junto a Trunks. –¿te vas?

- Sí, quiero terminar luego de ordenar todo. –cargó ambas cajas caminando hacia la puerta.

- Espérame. –buscó su cartera y sus llaves. –vamos juntos y me dejas en el centro.

- Vamos. –ambos caminaron hasta la salida, se subieron al auto de Trunks y partieron al centro. Una vez allí, Bra se despidió de su hermano.

- ¡Ah! se me olvidaba. –dijo antes de salir manteniendo la puerta abierta. –¿Irás al cumpleaños de Scott?

- ¿Scott Radcliffe?

- Si.

- ¿Cuándo? No tengo la más mínima idea. –dijo confundido.

- ¿Te llegó la invitación?

- No.

- Quizás esta en la casa. –dijo pensativa. –Es el sábado 25 a las 10 de la noche en su casa.

- ¿Cuál de todas sus casas?

- La del lago.

- Bueno, si estoy invitado ¿por qué no? –se encogió de hombros.

- Llevaré la invitación a la cena, seguro que debe estar en casa. –dijo refiriéndose a la casa de sus padres.

- Ok, nos vemos más tarde.

- Nos vemos. –salió del auto y se perdió entre medio de la gente contorneando sus caderas, como siempre, para el disgusto de Trunks.

…

- Deja de fastidiarla, al menos alcanzó a llegar. –dijo Naomi.

- Pero si no la llamo no llega. A propósito ¿qué estabas haciendo? Sabías que el examen era hoy. –dijo Kenny.

- Lo sé, lo sé, deja de regañarme. Me atrasé ya te lo dije. –contestó Pan.

- Se atrasó con su _novio_. –dijo Naomi con voz melosa.

- ¿Tienes novio? –preguntó Sally. –¿Por qué no nos habías contado? –frunció sus labios.

- ¿De dónde sacaste que tengo novio? –la pelinegra pregunto a Naomi.

- Se te nota.

- Es cierto. –dijo Hotaka. –podré ser hombre, pero a los chicos y chicas se les nota de la misma manera.

Naomi rió. –están siempre pendientes del celular, se van apenas terminan las clases, están siempre sonrientes, hablan mucho por teléfono, se arrancan a las horas de almuerzo…

- Ya, ya… pero eso no quiere decir que tenga novio. Es solo que me junto a almorzar con mis amigos. Nada más.

- ¿Qué amigos? ¿Trunks Brief? –dijo Sally.

- Oye, ¡sí! nunca nos contaste de eso. De aquella vez que te vino a buscar. –Hotaka intervino otra vez.

- ¡Argh! No es nada, solo amigo de mi familia, eso es todo.

Todos caminaron hasta unas mesas al aire libre que se encontraban en los jardines de la universidad. Allí todos conversaban animadamente, sobretodo acerca de los planes del fin de semana.

- Así que es cierto. –comentó en voz baja Kenny.

- ¿Qué es cierto? –dijo Pan que se encontraba sentada a su lado. Ambos se habían convertido en buenos amigos luego del episodio hace mucho atrás cuando él intentó coquetear con ella en la cafetería.

- Estas saliendo con el presidente de corporación cápsula… con razón no te fijaste en mí. –bromeó. –soy poca cosa, apenas un estudiante universitario que con suerte tiene un auto decente.

- Deja de hablar tonterías Kenny. –ella golpeo ligeramente su brazo.

- Ya están coqueteando. –murmuró otro chico sentado con ellos.

- Déjalos, siempre son así. –Naomi se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre dicen lo mismo de nosotros. –comentó Kenny. –somos amigos ¿es que acaso un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos?

- Todos sabemos que te gustó Pan apenas llegó a la universidad. –dijo Sally.

- ¿Y? jamás lo he ocultado, ella me rechazó y ahora somos buenos amigos, nada más ¿no es cierto? –preguntó a Pan que sonreía divertida.

- Por supuesto.

- Y como amigo de Pan, digo sí a la propuesta de Hotaka. –dijo Kenny.

- ¿Cómo has escuchado lo que hablamos si al mismo tiempo conversas con Pan? –preguntó Naomi.

- Es un don. –bromeó.

- ¿Cuál propuesta? –preguntó Pan.

- Fiesta de inauguración de tu apartamento. –dijo Hotaka.

- Este sábado. –dijo Sally saltando en su silla. –e invitas a tus amigos, de los que siempre tanto que hablas ¿no? –miró al resto.

- Pero… -intentó decir la sayajin.

- Pero nada. No seas aburrida Pan, nos divertiremos. –dijo Kenny.

- ¡Argh! Esta bien. –dijo completamente derrotada.

- ¡Sí! –dijo Sally y Naomi.

- Bien, entonces Hotaka y yo compramos las bebidas… -dijo Kenny.

- Sally y yo la comida. –dijo Naomi.

- ¿Invitaremos a los demás? –preguntó Sally.

- ¿Quiénes demás? –dijo Pan asustada con la cantidad de personas. –ya saben que mi apartamento no es muy grande.

- Los de siempre, ya sabes… Miyu, Rico, Ari, Akiko, Yunna, Myu, Anna, Kotaro, Kazuki, Kosei, Yuto, ¡Ah! y Masato.

- Todavía obsesionada con Masato. –murmuró Naomi.

- ¡Hey! Es lindo. –dijo Sally.

- Son… son hartos. –dijo Pan con los ojos abiertos.

- No son tantos, además los conoces a todos. –dijo Sally.

- Como sea, la fiesta va si o si… ahora vamos que tenemos la siguiente clase. –dijo Kenny poniéndose de pie. Los demás lo imitaron.

- Química orgánica ¡yupi! –dijo sarcásticamente Naomi.

…

Goten, Bra y Geko habían llegado al apartamento de Trunks hace un poco menos de una hora. Luego de conversar un poco y la única mujer presente notando una leve tensión entre su hermano y esposo decidió dejarlos a solas con la excusa de recorrer las demás habitaciones para mirar la decoración.

Goten dejó a su hijo en el corral que acababa de armar en la gran y espaciosa cocina de su amigo. Caminó hasta la silla de la mesa americana y tomó asiento frente a Trunks. –¿De qué querías hablar? –dijo serio.

- Ya lo sabes… ¿no crees que sobre reaccionaste el otro día?... ya sabes, cuando pasó _eso _en la oficina con Suzu.

Goten lo miró con seriedad y luego posó sus ojos en su hijo que jugaba con alegría con algunos juguetes. –no es que haya sobre reaccionado, Trunks.

- Si lo hiciste… creo que no era una reacción para tan poca cosa. Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo.

- Es sólo que… Trunks, -lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. –sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero… no sé… a veces me pregunto si estas lo realmente enamorado de Pan como para no dañarla en ningún sentido de la palabra.

- Goten, yo… -él lo interrumpió.

- Escúchame. –ordenó. –lo entiendo, ¿si? Yo fui… quizás peor que tú hace años atrás… _sé_ de lo que fui capaz, sé lo que hice… y a decir verdad, ahora me arrepiento del daño que les cause a varias mujeres. Antes no lo pensé… fui un tonto al jugar con varias sin importarme lo que ellas sentían por mi. –hizo una pausa. –ahora lo comprendo, una sola discusión con Bra y el mundo se me viene abajo. –observó como él lo miraba. –no me mires así, sé que puede parecer exagerado, pero… tu hermana es todo para mí, es la madre de mi hijo, es como el aire que respiro. No puedo vivir sin ella… entonces… yo no estoy seguro si tú has logrado sentir _eso _por mi sobrina. Temo que sufra, no quiero que sufra ¿si? Creo que ese día, en que te vi de la mano con Suzu fue… materializar ese miedo. Pan es más que mi sobrina ¿sabes? La vi nacer, he vivido en la misma casa prácticamente con ella, la quiero demasiado para verla sufrir… y tú, por más amigo mío que seas, siempre, pero siempre la preferiré a ella. –Trunks asintió. –no quiero que pienses que no te estimo, !no!… eres como un hermano para mí, eso lo sabes, nos criamos juntos, y por lo mismo no quiero saber que has hecho sufrir a Pan, sería como un doble dolor, porque es como si me traicionaras. ¿Entiendes?

- Lo entiendo, hermano. –le sonrió. –pero debes estar seguro que he cambiado, como tú lo has hecho. Jamás haría algo malo a Pan, por nada del mundo la haría sufrir. Yo… yo creo que la amo más que a nada. –susurró algo avergonzado.

- Me alegro de oír eso. Pan es… podrá parecer fuerte internamente, pero quizás es la más frágil de todas, por eso siempre pone esa carcasa en el exterior. Le teme al sufrimiento y creo que ya lo has notado.

- Lo sé.

Una voz femenina proveniente del exterior de la cocina interrumpió su charla.

- ¿Y dónde esta Pan? –preguntó Bra desde el pasillo saliendo de la oficina renovada de su hermano para entrar a la cocina.

- Llega en unos 15 minutos más. –respondió Trunks.

- Ahh… -asintió la peliverde hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaba su marido, hermano e hijo.

- Así que salió bastante bien la charla con mi hermano. –cambió el tema con una sonrisa.

- Si.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir?

- Goten, ¿qué más quieres?

- Pues… no sé… ¿te golpeo? ¿te dejo casi muerto? –miró su rostro detenidamente. –¿estuviste en el tanque de regeneración?

- No, no y no, no estuve en ningún tanque de regeneración. –Trunks buscó a su sobrino, que al parecer ya estaba aburrido con los juguetes y lo sentó en la sillita del niño.

- ¿Entonces? –preguntó Bra.

- No paso nada, solo conversamos y… eso es todo. –respondió el aludido.

- ¿Nada más? –dijo otra vez Bra mirando a Goten con el ceño fruncido, el moreno sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Nada más. –se puso de pie y sacó un par de cervezas y un jugo de la heladera. Le entregó una Goten y el jugo a su hermana.

- Videl dijo que sintió temblar la casa cuando ustedes estuvieron fuera conversando.

- ¿Videl te contó? –preguntó el pelivioleta.

- Bueno, no exactamente. –Bra y Trunks lo miraron. –le pregunté y… bueno, insistí hasta que me dijera algo. –rió.

- ¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó su esposa.

- No mucho, dijo que no era de mi interés saber eso. Que debía madurar y que…

- Goten, qué te dijo ella, no que te dijo a ti. –Trunks rodó los ojos.

- Ah, no mucho. Que habían hablado y que Gohan se comportó muy bien. Manejo su temperamento y… eso.

- ¿Es cierto? –preguntó su hermana a Trunks.

- Si. No fue nada de otro mundo, una conversación y listo.

- Así que ahora puedes ser libre con Pan. –Bra levantó sus cejas repetidas veces. –me pregunto qué harán ahora que no tienen restricciones. –dijo con voz melosa.

- Oh por dios, Bra. –dijo Goten pasando sus manos por su cara.

- ¿Qué? es cierto. No sean escandalosos. Han tenido sexo en el sillón de la casa de mamá y papá en medio del día… imagina qué harán ahora que…

- ¡Bra! ¡Por dios! Preocúpate de tus asuntos. –dijo Trunks. Goten negó con la cabeza.

- Me preocupo por mis asuntos, pero los tuyos parecen ser asunto público. –dijo divertida.

Trunks y Goten no pudieron aguantar una pequeña risita que escapó de sus labios. Bra no iba a cambiar nunca, eso era una certeza.

Un timbre terminó con la conversación y Trunks fue a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba Pan con una radiante sonrisa esperando por él.

- Hola. –dijo él con la misma sonrisa.

- Hola. –Trunks se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

Una tos hizo que se alejaran. –¿Saben? Los besos de saludo no son tan largos. –dijo Bra tras Trunks.

- Bra, cállate, sino quieres que abra mi boca y cuente detalles escandalosos de tu noviazgo con Goten durante los primeros meses.

- Tú ni siquiera estuviste aquí en ese tiempo.

- Pero tú me contaste todo.

- Cuéntalos, me da lo mismo. –se encogió de hombros, pero con una mirada que podría matar a su amiga.

Pan rió y saludó a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Lo mismo hizo con su tío y Geko.

Todos fueron a la gran y renovada cocina de Trunks a servir la cena, mientras lo hacían no dejaban de bromear entre ellos.

- Supongo que esta noche te quedarás a dormir aquí ¿no? –susurró Bra cuando pasó a su lado en busca de las bebidas.

Pan negó la cabeza con una sonrisa. –no lo sé. –respondió del mismo modo.

Bra se alejó unos pasos tomó las bebidas y volvió a pasar al lado de la pelinegra. –debes hacerlo… ya sabes la inauguración del dormitorio… -levantó sus cejas y pasó a la mesa.

Pan se acercó a ella. –estás cada día peor. –murmuró. –es idea mía o ya sabes… te falta _compartir_ con Goten.

- No, querida… _eso_ es lo que menos me falta. Lo hicimos antes de venir. –rió con ganas al ver la cara de disgusto de Pan.

- Dios… no necesitaba tanto detalle.

- En la cocina. –siguió hablando en voz baja mientras Goten, Trunks y Geko estaban en el living viendo el regalo que el pelinegro le dio a su amigo.

- Argh.

- Arriba de la mesa de granito.

- ¡Bra! –gritó.

- Y fue exquisito.

- ¡Por dios! –Pan se fue alejando de la cocina para ir donde estaban los hombres.

- Y eso no fue todo. –le gritó mientras se iba.

- La la la la… -tapó sus oído hasta llegar al living.

Goten y Trunks la miraron con una sonrisa. –¿con qué te esta torturando ahora? –preguntó Trunks.

- Su vida sexual. –Goten de inmediato cambio sus colores hasta llegar a un ligero rojo en las mejillas. –de eso mismo hablo. –apuntó las mejillas de su tío.

- Ni siquiera me lo digas. –Trunks negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Dios! –murmuró Goten.

- ¡Esta listo! –gritó Bra desde la cocina.

- Vamos. –dijo Trunks tomando la mano de su novia con Goten y Geko desde atrás.

Luego de la cena, que por supuesto no duro mucho gracias al apetito voraz de los cuatro adultos sayajines, ahora se encontraban conversando en el living.

- ¿Esto te regaló Goten? –apuntó Pan hacia abajo del televisor de pantalla plana.

- Si ¿genial no?

- No cambian y nunca lo harán. –dijo Bra al ver la consola de video juego de última generación conectada.

El celular de Pan comenzó a sonar desde su bolso. Caminó hasta el otro sillón y lo buscó, miró la pantalla y con una sonrisa contestó.

- Hola.

_- Hola hermosa._

- No me digas así.

_- Ya sé, ya sé, no te enojes._–rió.

- No me enojo, pero sabes que odio que me digas así, como si fuera tu…

_- ¿Tú qué?_

- No seas pesado.

- _Esta bien… te llamaba para decirte, ya que al parecer no te has dado cuenta todavía, que dejaste tu libro de "Biología molecular" en mi bolso. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que lo guardara porque no cabía en el tuyo?_

- Oh lo olvidé.  
><em><br>- Lo sé, ¿lo necesitarás para estudiar?  
><em>  
>- No, mañana no tengo esa clase.<p>

_- Ah, bueno… pensé que lo podías necesitar.  
><em>  
>- Gracias por avisarme, Kenny.<p>

_- De nada, entonces mañana te lo devuelvo, hermosa._

- Me habías caído bien hasta ahí, ahora te odio otra vez. –bromeó.

_- Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me odies ¿no?  
><em>  
>- Ya, ya…<p>

_- Bueno, mañana nos vemos, y que no se te olvide la gran celebración._

- No es gran celebración, es una pequeña celebración. –corrigió.

_- Si tú lo dices… como sea. Nos vemos mañana… hermosa._–volvió a reír.

- Nos vemos mañana, pesado.

_- Adiós.  
><em>  
>- Adiós.<p>

Pan guardó su celular en su bolsillo delantero del pantalón y volvió al sofá donde estaba Trunks con una mirada extraña, pero que ya conocía. Mientras Goten estaba con el video juego y Geko sobre la alfombra jugando con sus cosas.

- Trunks te dejaste ganar. –miró hacia atrás donde él estaba sentado con el control en sus manos, pero mirando fijamente a Pan.

El pelivioleta parecía no escuchar. –Así que… _Kenny_. –comentó.

- Si. –dijo Pan mirando la pantalla frente a ella.

Goten vio la escena, tomó a su hijo en brazos y caminó hacia la cocina en donde Bra estaba preparando un biberón para Geko.

- ¿Quién es? –intentó sonar casual, pero la voz ronca y el ceño fruncido lo delataban.

- Trunks, -miró a su lado directo a sus ojos. –es un amigo. –él asintió. –de la universidad.

- No me habías contado de él.

- No creí que fuera necesario.

- ¿Es tu compañero?

- No, compartimos algunas clases, pero él va un año más arriba que yo.

- Parecen ser buenos amigos.

- Si, me agrada. –dijo con sinceridad.

- Y te llama _hermosa. _–dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

- Trunks. –lo regañó. –es solo un amigo… pensé que ya habías superado esos celos.

- Lo sé y lo siento, pero los amigos no llaman _hermosas _a sus amigas del modo en que él lo hizo.

- Sólo lo hace para fastidiarme, sabe que odio que me diga así. Además… no hay nada de qué te preocupes… es solo un _amigo… _en cambio tú eres mi _novio… _¿esta claro?

- Lo sé. Perdón, pero es que…

- Ya lo sé… -se acurrucó junto a él y acercó su cara a la de él. –solo te quiero a ti. –susurró.

- Pues, no solo te quiero, yo te amo.

- Yo también te amo, tonto. –cerró el espacio entre ellos para un beso.

- Awww… ¿se acabó la escena de celos? –Bra fastidió una vez más.

Trunks se alejó de Pan y rodó los ojos. –dios santo, hoy estas de un humor increíble… -le dijo a su hermana.

- Lo sé. –se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el sofá del lado con su hijo en brazos para darle el biberón. Goten se sentó a su lado a observar. –escuche de una celebración ¿cuál es? –no dio tiempo a responder cuando recordó. –¡Oh! lo olvidaba. –miró a Goten. –¿puedes sacar la invitación de Trunks de mi cartera? –él asintió y la buscó para entregársela a él. El pelivioleta abrió el elegante sobre bajo la mirada de Pan a su lado. –te dije que la habían enviado a la casa de nuestros padres.

- Mmm… -Trunks miró la invitación.

_"Estas cordialmente invitado junto a su pareja para la celebración del cumpleaños número 32 de __Scott Radcliffe__ a celebrarse el día sábado 25 del presente año en…" –_le restó importancia a la continuación del escrito, pues sabía muy bien donde se ubicaba su casa del lago. Cómo no recordarlo, allí habían asistido junto a Goten a las fiestas más alocadas años atrás.

- La última vez que vi a Scott fue hace un mes atrás, nos juntamos para un café, dijo que haría algo para su cumpleaños, pero no pensé que lo celebraría a lo grande. –comentó y luego miró a Goten. –¿irás? –preguntó en forma maligna.

- Pues… -miró a Bra. –creo que si.

- Será… interesante.

- Ja ja cómo no. –contestó el pelinegro.

Bra frunció el ceño, sabía más o menos la historia, pero esto no lo entendía en absoluto. Pan por otro lado no tenía idea quién era ese tal Scott. Al notar la mirada de la peliverde Goten explicó un poco.

- No tuvimos una buena relación que digamos… -dijo Goten.

- Eso ya lo sé, Charlotte es una parrandera. –acotó Bra.

- No creo que hable de Charlotte. –rió a su amigo.

Bra volvió a mirar a su marido. –yo me refería a Scott… hace mucho que no lo veo y pues… cuando todo terminó con su hermana, él… como decirlo… –decía Goten.

- Lo odiaba. –terminó Trunks riendo.

- Como disfrutas esto, ¿no? –dijo el mayor de los Son presente.

- Un poco… pero ¡vamos! cómo no iba a odiarte… te descubrió con otra chica mientras estabas con su hermana.

- Oh Goten, sabía que eras un mujeriego, pero eso es el colmo. –dijo Pan.

- Mejor no hables, sino quieres que hable de tu novio. –apuntó a Trunks.

- Mejor mantener el pasado en el pasado. –comentó Bra.

- Si es lo mejor ¿no, Bra? –levantó una ceja.

- ¡Uy! Andan todos divulgando el pasado ¿no? –miró a todos que reían. –puede que no haya sido una santa, pero tampoco una puta. Y tú no te rías demasiado… -le dijo a Pan. –que tampoco eres tan santa como todos te ven. –le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

- ¿No? –Trunks miró a Pan a su lado.

- No sé qué quiere decir tu hermana con eso. –dijo mirando a Bra.

- Mmm… mejor que te hagas la ingenua… -dijo divertida.

Trunks y Goten rieron. Todos tenían su pasado, incluyendo a Pan aunque era la menos experta en el tema amoroso, aun así todos tenían algunos secretos que habían sido confiado en sus amigos.

- Cambiando el tema… -dijo Bra. –¿de qué celebración hablabas por teléfono?

- Cierto… lo que pasa es que algunos amigos y compañeros de universidad organizaron una inauguración de mi apartamento el sábado.

- ¿Si? ¿Y tú estas de acuerdo con eso? –dijo Goten extrañado.

- Pues no lo tenía pensado, pero bueno… al final dije que si, además así los conocen y ellos a ustedes, ¿no?

- Genial. –dijo Bra mientras realizaba movimientos de abajo hacia arriba en la espalda de Geko luego de su biberón. –hace mucho que no estoy en una fiesta. –le sonrió a Goten.

- No es mala idea… así conoceré a _Kenny_. –Trunks dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

- Va a seguir… -murmuró Bra. –como sea… nosotros ya nos vamos. –miró a Goten quien asintió.

- ¿Tan luego? –dijo Pan.

- Geko esta a punto de quedarse dormido, así que mejor que se duerma en casa. –se puso de pie con el niño en brazos que bostezaba repetidas veces con ojitos llorosos.

Goten la imitó y buscó las cosas del niño y su esposa. –olvidamos una manta. –dijo él a su esposa, viendo que no podían dejarlo desabrigado al sacarlo de la casa.

- ¿Te paso una frazada? –preguntó Trunks. Su hermana asintió. Él fue por los pasillos y luego apareció con una azul oscuro que se le puso sobre Geko.

- Nos vemos, hermanito. –besó su mejilla.

- Gracias por la comida, Bra. –miró a su sobrino y le hizo un suave cariño en la cabeza. –duerme bien, pequeño… demonio. –susurró y Bra le entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

- Que descansen. –dijo Pan cuando se despidió de su amiga y besó la frente del niño.

- Yo no te deseo lo mismo… -susurró pícaramente. –que tengas una buena inauguración de la habitación. –se alejó sonriendo con Pan rodando los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Anda a vernos más seguido. –le dijo Goten a su sobrina. –sabes que Geko y Bra te extrañan. –besó su frente.

- Lo haré aunque espero que mi tío también me extrañe. –dijo con una sonrisa.

- Sí, lo hace. Nos vemos el viernes.

- ¿Iras a ayudarme también?

- Claro, iré con Bra.

- Gracias, entonces nos vemos el viernes.

- Adiós, Trunks. Lindo apartamento y espero que te haya gustado mi regalo. –un abrazo y se alejó.

- Gracias, el mejor regalo. –le sonrió.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Bra le habló. –no es el mejor, espera a ver el mío. –Trunks frunció el ceño pues ella no le había entregado anda. –ya lo deje puesto en tu oficina. Adiós. –y los tres desaparecieron.

- ¿Qué te regaló? –preguntó Bra que otra vez estaba sentada en el sillón, pero ahora quitándose las zapatillas, quedando en calcetines de algodón.

- No lo sé.

- Me voy a cambiar de ropa. –miró su atuendo. Aun lucía el uniforme azul del internado.

- ¿Trajiste ropa?

- Sólo pantalón, se me quedó lo otro en el casillero por venir casi corriendo. –sonrió y se puso de pie buscando su bolso.

- Puedes usar algún polerón o… algunos de mis pijamas. –sugirió.

- No me quedaré, Trunks. –dijo al irse a la habitación de él.

- Como sea… -murmuró mientras iba a un mando electrónico pegado a la pared para encender la calefacción central del departamento pues comenzaba a hacer frío.

Pan tiró descuidadamente su bolso sobre la gran cama de su novio, se sentó en la orilla y se quitó los pantalones para reemplazarlos por lo que traía con ella. Después se quitó la parte superior quedando solo con una camiseta blanca pequeña y ceñida a su cuerpo. –¿dónde están tus polerones? –gritó para que lo escuchara.

- Dentro del closet, el primer cajón a la izquierda. –respondió desde uno de los pasillos.

Pan buscó ahí y al abrir el cajón le sorprendió al ver una prenda que no se esperaba. Casi atónita lo tomó con sus manos y lo inspeccionó con el ceño fruncido y ojos furiosos.

En ese momento Trunks iba camino hacia su oficina a ver qué es lo que había dejado su hermana para él. Esperando lo peor abrió la puerta y se encendió la luz automática, pero en vez de enojarse o fastidiarse con algunas de sus bromas impensadas, al ver sus regalos la sonrisa adornó su rostro. Se acercó primero a la pared derecha de su escritorio y comenzó a ver las diferentes fotografías en elegantes marcos pegados allí.

El primer recuadro era grande y madera fina, allí contenían diferentes imágenes de él y su familia. La primera fotografía era de sus abuelos maternos, la segunda de él siendo solo un bebé en brazos de su madre quien lucía muy joven. La tercera era de él, también siendo un bebé, pero en brazos de su padre. Largó una risa al ver la cara de enfado de su progenitor, pues Bulma siempre insistía en tomar fotos siendo que Vegeta siempre se negaba. La cuarta, de los cuatro juntos, él, Bra, su made y padre. Volvió a sonreír al verla ya que Vegeta aparecía en muy pocos álbumes del clan Brief, siempre se negaba a esas "tonterías humanas". Y la última de ese recuadro era de él sosteniendo a una pequeña Bra en sus brazos. (*1)

El segundo cuadro de fotografías, estaba al costado derecho del anterior, y contenía imágenes de él y Goten siendo pequeños, sacando la lengua a la cámara. Sonriendo recordó esas travesuras de niños. Luego le seguía de los dos, pero ya adolescentes y otra de ambos, pero con dos pequeñas niñas: Bra y Pan, cuando debían cuidar de ellas como niñeros obligados por su padres. Aunque en aquellos tiempos odiaban realizar aquella tarea no podía dejar de recordar las tonterías que hacían con ellas, tales como asustarlas, jugar a las escondidas y nunca buscarlas porque se dedicaban a ver televisión, dejarlas comer todo los dulces, o simplemente verlas jugar en el jardín chillando una con la otra. (*2)

Se alejó unos pasos de la pared para contemplar aquellos dos marcos desde lejos y sonrió para si mismo una vez más. Pero cuando estaba por irse de la oficina observó que en la pared contraría habían dos marcos más.

Caminó hasta ellos y observó el primero. Era solo una gran foto, pero en la que estaban todos presentes hace por lo menos unos 9 años atrás. Estaba absolutamente todos los guerreros, sus esposas, hijos, nietos, amigos verdes otros pelados. Todos. (*3)

Miró a su derecha y allí estaba el siguiente marco, solo que esta vez se sorprendió con algunas fotos que contenía, ya que no recordaba habérselas tomado, no apropósito por lo menos. Se notaba que alguien las había capturado sin darse cuenta, y éstas eran de hace pocos meses atrás. La primera fotografía de ese marco era de él y Pan. Ella abrazándolo por la espalda con su mejilla pegada a su rostro sonriendo. Aquella foto, si mal no recordaba, fue de un día que ellos, su hermana y Goten estaban en el jardín de la casa de los Brief conversando a la orilla de la piscina. No había nadie más que ellos cuatro allí, entonces era obvio que Bra había tomado la foto a escondidas_. –¿Hace cuánto tiempo habrá estado planeando esto? _–Se preguntó, pero no le dio importancia ya que la siguiente imagen puso otra sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Nuevamente eran ellos dos, pero esta vez sus rostros estaban frente a frente, casi en un beso. La tercera, estaban sentados sobre en sofá de la casa riendo como dos adolescentes enamorados. Y la última era de ambos bailando en la fiesta del matrimonio de Bra y Goten. (*3)

Se alejó de la mesa y las miró de unos metros volviendo a sonreír con el mejor regalo que su hermana le había dado alguna vez. Tendría que agradecerle por aquella linda sorpresa que le tenía preparada, sabía que Bra siempre estaba pendiente de él, así como él de ella, pues amaba a su hermana. Pero aquel regalo había superado con creces todos los anteriores. Pero su sonrisa pronto se borró durante unos segundos al escuchar el portazo, unos fuertes pasos acercarse y una mala cara que traía Pan a la oficina.

- ¡Trunks! –dijo con enfado mirando directo a sus ojos azules desde la puerta.

- ¿Si? –respondió calmadamente con la misma sonrisa anterior.

- ¿Y esto? –alargó su mano mostrando un prenda íntima femenina de color negro.

Trunks frunció el ceño y la miró más detenidamente, luego volvió a sonreír. –¿qué pasa con eso? –preguntó.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? –preguntó casi desesperada tratando de ocultarlo pues sus celos ya estaban más arriba de la coronilla y pronto a explotar. Ya podía imaginar a quien pertenecían y eso era lo que más temía.

- ¿Cómo que de dónde los saque? –se acercó a ella y se los quitó. Pan seguía con una cara dura y enfadada. –estas celosa… -afirmó. Ella negó con la cabeza. –y de ti misma… -sonrió.

Frunció el ceño. –¿Cómo? –dijo confundida.

- Es tuya, tontita. –se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, pero Pan seguía tiesa como estatua. Se alejó de él y volvió a tomar la prenda para inspeccionarla mejor. –estaba en el bolsillo trasero de uno de mis pantalones… y si recuerdo bien… -dijo con picardía. –te las quite en el baño de aquel hotel hace unas semanas atrás.

- Ohh… -dijo suavemente con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

- Si… "Ohh". –la fastidió. –ven aquí. –la volvió a abrazar y ella también lo hizo, pero pasado unos segundos…

- ¡¿Y ESO? ! -gritó mirando la pared de fotos. –¿de dónde sacaste esas fotos? –miró las de ella y Trunks en la pared.

Trunks se separo de ella y le explicó. Y poco después notó un nuevo marco, éste sobre su escritorio. (*4) –¿Cuándo te sacaste ésta? –se la mostró y Pan sorprendida se tapó la boca con las manos.

- Esa maldita Bra. –masculló entre dientes.

- Te ves hermosa. –admitió tomándola entre sus manos.

- ¡Argh!... esa… es del año pasado. Mis padres querían tener una en casa… ya sabes, cuando viví en Nueva York.

- ¿Y cómo la consiguió? –la dejó sobre el escritorio nuevamente.

- Eso mismo me preguntó yo. –murmuró, miró la foto y puso cara de desaprobación. Cuando iba a cogerla entre sus manos Trunks lo impidió.

- Ya sé lo que estas pensando. –murmuró en su oído y tomó sus manos para alejarlas del retrato. –el regalo es mío, así que ahí se quedará.

- Pero… -protestó.

- No. –sentenció. Aun con sus manos entrelazadas, literalmente, la empujó hacia fuera y cerró la puerta. –eso se queda ahí… y tú… vienes conmigo. –la guió por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Una vez allí soltó sus manos y cerró la puerta. Ella con cara de incógnita lo observó caminar hacia ella con paso fiero y masculino.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? –le preguntó cuando su boca se torció.

Él levantó sus cejas. –por nada. –la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Enterró su nariz en su cuello y le habló nuevamente. –¿te quedarás?

- No lo creo. –sus manos automáticamente lo abrazaron.

- Vamos… -suplicó.

- No debería…

- Sólo por esta vez. –se alejó y la miró a los ojos.

- Sabes que eso es mentira. –le sonrió.

- Mmm… -acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó suavemente. Pan movió las manos de su espalda, por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello. –quédate.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –más adelante… por ahora no…

- ¿Por qué?

- Dejemos que mi papá se vaya acostumbrando a la idea de… nosotros ¿si?

Trunks frunció el ceño. –pero ¿qué tiene que te quedes aquí conmigo?

- No es nada de malo, Trunks. Pero creo que a cualquier papá no le gustaría que su hija se quedara el primer día de mudanza de su novio con él durante la noche. –Trunks asintió no muy convencido. –además… después tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.

- ¿Si? –la miró con una sonrisa picarona. Ella asintió. –¿te quedarás un rato más?... Yo te voy a dejar a casa. –Ella confirmó su respuesta positiva con un beso sobre sus labios y una sonrisa. Trunks sonrió satisfecho y se acercó otra vez para un beso más prolongado y profundo que el anterior. Partió sólo rozando sus labios rosados, tentándola a más. Pan de puntillas se acercó más a él hasta obtener el beso que deseaba hacia rato. El guerrero rodeo con un brazo su cintura mientras que la otra mano tomó una pierna de ella obligándola a rodearlo por la cintura. Una vez que ella estaba prácticamente sobre él, Trunks caminó hasta dejarla sentada sobre la mesita de noche. Él aún entre sus piernas no dejó el beso hasta que la misma Pan comenzó a quitar su camisa, dejándola tirada en algún lugar del suelo. El pelivioleta sonrió de medio lado y con sus hábiles manos comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. Pan se acomodó un poco más atrás para facilitarle el trabajo cuando accidentalmente afirmó su mano sobre el reloj despertador y éste sonó con una canción.

_Te juro que te siento,_

_pequeña y delicada,_

_y es un dulce narcótico maravilloso saber que me amas._

_Y como en un reflejo, estas aquí en mi vida._

_Y es esa magia de tenerte cerca,_

_cuando me respiras._

Ambos se sobresaltaron al sonido, pero realmente no le dieron demasiada importancia dejándolo sonar mientras continuaban con su amar. Luego de desabotonar el pantalón y bajar la cremallera, subió sus manos para quitar la prenda superior con delicadeza, pasándola por sobre su cabeza y también tirándola al suelo.

_Tu cuerpo en mi cuerpo,_

_así entrelazados, en un boca a boca,_

_no queda un espacio, _

_mientras me cuelgo a tu cintura,_

_y voy jugando justo a la locura._

Admiró una vez más ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos, ella era exquisitamente hermosa y lo mejor… era sólo para él.

Con aquel pensamiento posesivo la rodeo por la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama en donde la recostó con suavidad quedando de rodillas entre sus piernas para quitar la molesta prenda inferior que cubría sus piernas. Ya logrado, y quedando solo en ropa interior, Pan, se sentó frente a él y también fue quitando las prendas restantes hasta quedar solo en bóxer, esta vez de color blanco, dejando ver su, ya, erguido miembro bajo la fina tela.

_Quitémonos la ropa que nos viene bien,_

_recórreme despacio por toda la piel,_

_y bésame, y bésame,_

_comámonos a besos ven devórame,_

_y bésame y dime de tus labios que quieres volver,_

_abrázame y bésame,_

_amémonos despacio y luego quédate._

Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír con más ganas al escuchar la letra de la canción. –¿escuchaste? –susurró. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –amémonos despacio… y luego quédate. –repitió la última parte de la canción. Pan no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Parece que todo esta en contra mía, incluso la radio. –comentó para luego sentir aquellos labios sobre su boca pidiendo acceso a uno más apasionado.

_Te juro que te siento,_

_aunque no digas nada,_

_y son esas caricias y el perfecto idioma _

_con que tú me hablas._

_Y que mejor ahora que estas a mi lado,_

_que ya no tengo excusas para no creer,_

_que ya no tengo miedo en saber que te amo,_

_y que me quedaré._

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de cómo o cuándo él había quitado su ropa interior, se vio acostada bajo las sábanas con él sobre ella. –hace frío. –dijo en voz baja tomando las frazadas de la cama y tapándose a ambos. Acomodó aquellas lujosas y costosas cubre camas hasta su cabeza, por lo que ambos amantes estaban tapados por completo. Trunks afirmó sus codos a los costados de Pan para no aplastarla con su peso y besó sus labios, su cuello y sus orejas. –Te amo, Pan.

La pelinegra al oír aquellas palabras cerró sus ojos y dejó que su ronca y amada voz inundará su mente para encerrarla en aquella burbuja de amor y pasión. Sintió como acariciaba una de sus mejillas con el dedo pulgar, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con aquellos azules que miraban directamente el negro. Suspiró, besó sus labios y murmuró contra ellos: -Te amo, mi Trunks. –Y al finalizar aquellas palabras sintió como su amor se abrió paso en su cuerpo llenándola de pasión, lujuria y éxtasis.

_Quitémonos la ropa que nos viene bien,_

_recórreme despacio por toda la piel,_

_y bésame, y bésame,_

_comámonos a besos ven devórame,_

_y bésame y dime de tus labios que quieres volver,_

_abrázame y bésame,_

_amémonos despacio y luego quédate._

A medida que el calor y la danza erótica progresaban con el paso de los minutos la embriaguez que sentía Pan se intensificaba con el aroma del ambiente, las caricias, los besos y las arremetidas suaves y constantes. Era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos, pese a escuchar muy a lo lejos el pedido de su novio junto a su oído. Cuando los abrió pudo ver claramente los cabellos lilas en su frente sudada, sus mejillas perfectamente enrojecidas y la lujuria que despilfarraban sus ojos. No pudo evitar acercarse a él y besarlo con la mayor pasión que pudo entregarle. Él en forma gustosa se lo devolvió y la tomó con más fuerza por la cintura cerrando cualquier espacio que pudiese haber entre ellos.

Los jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas en su boca lo hicieron alejarse un poco para brindarle mayor cantidad de aire. Observarla con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas rosas, sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos, y esos suaves jadeos, sumado a la tensión que sintió en su cuerpo le indicó que ella estaba próxima a su orgasmo. Ese rostro lleno de lujuria y saber que él provocaba aquellas sensaciones en ella, de alguna forma lo llenaron de _ese _orgullo masculino por aquella misión, casi, cumplida. Siguió penetrándola, esta vez más duro y profundo hasta sentirla tensarse y tragar un gemido que reprimió contra su cuello. Quiso calmarse, no transformarse en ese bruto demonio que quería ser cuando la poseía, pero el escuchar su nombre en esa boca jadeante no hizo más que perder el hilo coherente de sus pensamientos. Las arremetidas contra ella se hicieron más erráticas y rápidas, por segundos perdía el control de sus actos apretándola por la cintura más fuerte de lo debido, hasta escuchar un nuevo gemido, continuó hasta por fin liberarse de esta tensión que se venía arremolinando en su vientre bajo hasta vaciarse en ella. Su respiración se hizo más profunda, tratando de captar el aire faltante en sus pulmones, se desplomó a su lado, y sin dejar de abrazarla la acercó a él pegándola en su pecho y besando reiteradas veces su frente pidiendo perdón.

- Deja… -pidió.

- Lo siento, no quise ser tan bruto… otra vez. –su voz sonó arrepentida.

Pan afirmó las palmas de las manos en su pecho, se irguió y lo miró a los ojos. –todo esta bien. –aseguró. –me gusta… -susurró con sus mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza. –me… me gusta que seas así conmigo.

Él con una nueva media sonrisa, apartó un negro mechón rebelde de su rostro y lo acomodó tras su oreja, se incorporó y la abrazó obligándola a sentarse en su regazo. Pan podía sentir como él respiraba en su cuello, sintiendo sus labios curvarse en forma de sonrisa.

- No te vayas. –pidió una vez más. Ella lo miró, sonrió y asintió. Trunks sonrió junto a ella y de su poder de convencimiento. Se lo agradecería de alguna manera, de eso estaba seguro, pues pasar la noche, su primera noche en aquel departamento renovado era como empezar de cero y borrar el pasado de aquel espacio habitable.

…

- ¿Pan? –escuchó la voz maternal llamarla desde la cocina.

- Si, mamá… –entró allí y la vio servir el café a su padre quien leía el diario.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste que no te sentí? –se sentó al lado de su marido.

- Mmm… -miró a su padre que, ahora, dejó de lado el diario y la miró a los ojos seriamente. –llegué hoy en la mañana… -dijo en voz baja. Gohan dejó el papel que sostenía a un lado de la mesa, tomó la taza de café y le dio un pequeño sorbo. La menor seguía de pie a la entrada de la cocina sintiéndose incómoda por el interrogatorio y por sobretodo las miradas que su padre le brindaba. Aún así el hombre de la casa suspiró, miró a su hija con más amabilidad que hace dos segundos atrás y le indicó con una mano que tomara asiento a su otro lado.

- Supongo que desayunarás aquí… -él murmuró.

- Sip. –rápidamente se sirvió un vaso de jugo de manzana, se hizo unos panecillos y se sentó al lado de su padre.

Luego de unos minutos de total silencio, Gohan volvió a hablar. –Pan… -miró a su lado, ella levantó la vista del vaso y lo observó. –anoche…

- Lo siento. –dijo sin antes escuchar a su progenitor.

- No… -dijo con suavidad. –anoche deberías… -miró a su esposa quien asintió con una sonrisa. –deberías haber avisado que no llegarías a casa ¿sabes? Así no me preocupo como un maniático por ti.

Pan con ojos totalmente sorprendidos lo miró ¿No le iba a decir nada más? ¿Alguna especie de molestia? ¿Reto? ¿Castigo? ¿Nada? Miró a su madre.

- Lo que quiere decir tu padre… -explicó. –es que no hay problema que pases las noches con…

- Algunas. –dijo Gohan con rapidez. –algunas noches. –aclaró.

- Bueno… no hay problema con que pases _algunas noches _con Trunks. Sólo debes avisarnos para así no preocuparnos. ¿Esta bien? –Pan sin decir una palabra sólo asintió.

Gohan algo asfixiado con la conversación decidió que ya era hora de irse al trabajo. Se puso de pie, dejó la taza de café y su plato en el lavaplatos, luego mientras se arreglaba la camisa, su corbata y se ponía su chaqueta, no podía dejar de pensar en lo rápido que había crecido su única y adorada hija. Ya era toda una mujer, una mujercita que tenía derecho a tener una vida privada e intima con su novio pese a su gran molestia, pero era lo normal, lo debido y lo correcto por parte de él en aceptar esa vida de su hija. Ella lo había elegido y parecía feliz, al final de cuentas solo eso importaba, que fuera feliz.

Se acercó a Pan y besó su frente a modo de despedida, luego a Videl y la besó suavemente sobre los labios. –Nos vemos en la tarde, que tengan un excelente día. –dijo con la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo hacer, pues no podía dejar de pensar en Pan y Trunks de _ese _modo. –¡Ah! –exclamó antes de salir de ahí. –Videl… -dirigió sus ojos a ella. –recuerdas que… -dejó inconclusa la oración ya que ella asintió recordando de inmediato su conversación de anoche.

- Hijita… -Videl le habló a través de la mesa. Pan levantó las cejas y miró a su madre, luego a su padre para volver a Videl. –hoy en la tarde tenemos que hablar. Así que no demores mucho en llegar ¿si? –se puso de pie y comenzó a trasladas todos los trastos sucios de la mesa.

- ¿De qué? –inquirió.

- Sobre… -miró a su marido.

- Trunks y tú. –finalizó Gohan.

- Pero… ya lo hablamos ¿no?

- En realidad sí, pero esto es… verás… -comenzó a balbucear.

- Queremos que se cuiden. –dijo Videl más relajada que su esposo.

- ¿Qué me cuide? –dijo confundida. –pero si saben que Trunks no me hará nada malo. –frunció el ceño. –creo que lo conocen… quizás mejor que yo.

Videl sonrió y Gohan endureció su rostro. –no… es sobre… ya sabes… que pases las noches con _él. _–dijo ella.

- Pero si… Ohh… -enrojeció al instante. –no… no es necesario, creo que ya sé… ya, ya saben… yo ya… no…

- Si hija, ya lo sabemos, pero… -decía Videl.

- Esto no es lo mismo. –volvió a decir Gohan en forma seria. –Trunks no es humano, es medio sayajin y… esto es completamente diferente.

- Hija, y tú eres también sayajin… no funciona de la misma manera. Bueno, técnicamente sí funciona de la misma manera, pero…

Gohan exasperado interrumpió. –lo que quiere decir tu mamá es que tenemos que hablar en la tarde. ¿Esta claro? –Pan asintió. –se hace tarde. –comentó al ver su reloj: 07.37am. –Nos vemos. –hizo una seña de manos, tomó su maletín y partió a la puerta de entrada, pero antes de poder girar la manilla el timbré sonó. –¿Quién viene tan temprano? –murmuró al abrir la puerta.

- Bueno días señor. –dijo un chico de mediana edad vestido con una chaqueta amarilla. –busco a la señorita Pan Son. –miró una planilla que sostenía en su mano izquierda mientras la derecha sostenía un lápiz.

- Si, aquí vive.

- Firme esto por favor. –le entregó lo que sostenía en sus manos. Gohan lo firmó y se lo entregó de vuelta. El chico se hizo a un lado de la puerta y apareció otra vez para, ahora, sorprender a Gohan con lo que le entregaba.

- Papá… ¿quién…. ? –decía Pan a medida que se acercó a la puerta y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora1:<strong>

Si se quedaron con la intriga de saber qué pasó realmente en aquellas dos horas entre Gohan y Trunks... no sé preocupen, más adelante lo sabrán... =)

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. No saben lo que me costó escribirlo, creo que he perdido inspiración, ingenio, imaginación o como le quieran llamar jajaja. Solo espero que vuelva pronto para seguir escribiendo, pero tampoco no se preocupen las ideas principales están presentes, el problema es hilarlas y redactarlas xD pero estoy segura que es solo un lapso.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora2:<strong>

Esta pequeña notita la subo justo antes de publicar el capítulo y bueno... les tengo mas o menos malas noticias xD sorry! Bueno, les cuento. Éste es el último capítulo de reserva que me queda, el últimoooo! ughhh! he tratado de escribir, en realidad tengo varias partes de los siguientes capítulos ya escritos pero tengo que conectarlos uno con otros. Verán... he escrito pero solo partes en las cuales me inspiro, no es que vaya escribiendo todo de principio a fin, a veces escribo capítulos de más adelante a veces sigo la línea temporal y a veces no. Entonces me tomará más tiempo actualizar. Antes estaba lo hacía cada semana porque disponía de tiempo, pero ahora no lo tengo :( quizás vuelva en 3 semanas más (?) no lo sé... (no prometo nada en cuanto a fechas, es lo mejor jaja).

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos:<strong>

**trunksXpan**: Muchas gracias por firmar, besos!

**ValerieSonBriefCullen 68**: jaja bueno si algún día te creas al correo me agregas, ok? Derecho a divertirte siempre lo tienes, linda. Y te ríes cuando Trunks le cambia pañales... ya te tocará eso jajja aunque serán tus bellos hijitos. Besitos para los 3!

**Dbzangie4eve:** No seas tímida, atrévete a publicar una historia, si al final con los errores se aprende, no? ajjaja yo cometí unos cuantos y mira! aquí sigo jajja. Suerte la tuya y tus vacaciones, a mi todavía me queda una semana... pero ya vendrán! Leí la historia que me recomendaste y apoyo a tu tía! jajajaj nah... no me desagrada del todo el Trunks&Marron, pero siempre voy a preferir el Trunks&Pan forever and ever! jaja. Besitos, gracias por el review.

**dayana**: Es la naturaleza de Trunks, no? ser siempre protector... es tan lindo! jajaja bueno, no te arranques los pelos de la cabeza, no querrás ser una chica calva jajjaa así que aquí esta por fin este capítulo, un beso, nos leemos!

**gogo**: Gracias por firmar de nuevo! te adoro! gracias el comentario de los dibujos (= Nueva o no, tienes la misma importancia que las demás lectoras ;) Besos, espero verte en el próximo!

**Schala S**: Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo pasado, siii ya estaba bueno que los papis de la pelinegra se enteraran de todo de una vez por todas. La parte esa de Videl, Gohan y Pan... no sé, solamente fluyó, si después de todo son sus padres... siempre se la ve más cerca de Goku, pero ella también tiene su corazoncito para sus progenitores. Besos para ti, como siempre un placer recibir tus comentarios.

**juliett**: gracias totales para ti y tus siempre bienvenidos comentarios en esta loca historia, ya me he acostumbrado en siempre tenerte en mis reviews =) un beso nos leemos.

**nicki** : respondiendo a la duda, pues si había lemmon jajaja gracias por la buena suerte, besos para ti, te leo en el siguiente!

**mip**: la lectora que me causa intriga en estos días... primero "me insultas" y luego dices que "lees la historia" jajaja... como sea... es bueno saber que me lees, sea como sea. Saludos!

**huilen:** gracias! no sé realmente si sea perfecto, pero me conformo con saber que te gustó, besos para ti!

**TheIris44** :jajaja lo sabes de memoria? cuántas veces lo leíste? que tierno! Muchas gracias por firmar. besos para ti!

**loli**: Hola amiga de Dayana, que bueno que te gustara, me alegro un montón. Espero seguir leyéndote, un beso!

**karlotita**: gracias totales por el doble review xD jajaa Besos nos leemos.

**Eccho:** Te pusiste al día con los dos últimos capítulos, muchas gracias por comentar ambos! jajaja. Bueno, gracias por los comentarios, besos!

**alexandra**: gracias por el comentario, me alegro mucho que te gustara, un beso gigante y espero leerte en un nuevo review! =)

**Patty Suise**: Has vuelto con tu cuenta! siiii! yo traviesa? nooo? jajaja pues no era nada lo que Pan vio jajaa... era solo intriga, aunque se quedó con la duda de lo que realmente ocurrio xD y no te comas el PC ves que después no tendrás como leer los siguientes jajaa Bueno es que Satán es Satán... qué más haría... nada! jajaja. Un beso grande para MI FAN es lindo tenerte de vuelta con tu cuenta :D nos vemos! besotes!

**M u sa. D BZ: **gracias por contar siempre contigo, linda. Y bueno aquí me ves continuando jejeje. Por qué será ese problema con tu nick? es raro, no? pero bueno... siempre encuentro la manera para poder escribirlo sin que me borre xd jjajaa besos para ti!

* * *

><p>Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, soy una agradecida de corazón con tener lectores como ustedes. Las adoro!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kattie.- <em>**

06 - 07 - 2012


	15. Regalos y sorpresas

**SENTIR**

**Capítulo 15: "Regalos y sorpresas"**

* * *

><p>- Bueno días señor. –dijo un chico de mediana edad vestido con una chaqueta amarilla. –busco a la señorita Pan Son. –miró una planilla que sostenía en su mano izquierda mientras la derecha sostenía un lápiz.<p>

- Si, aquí vive.

- Firme esto por favor. –le entregó lo que sostenía en sus manos. Gohan lo firmó y se lo entregó de vuelta. El chico se hizo a un lado de la puerta y apareció otra vez para, ahora, sorprender a Gohan con lo que le entregaba.

- Papá… ¿quién…. ? –decía Pan a medida que se acercó a la puerta y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

_Continuará…_

- Creo que son tuyas. –tomó la _gran _caja blanca y se la entregó a su hija.

- Hasta luego señor que tenga un buen día. –el chico se despidió y se fue en su camioneta blanca.

- ¿No lo abrirás?… parece ser un _regalo. _–dijo lo más obvio, ella rodó los ojos y tomó la caja blanca con una cinta plateada, la dejó sobre una mesa y desató la cinta con cuidado. Cuando lo abrió hasta sus ojos demostraron alegría. Gohan por el contrario, frunció el ceño cuando vio el contenido. Ya podía imaginar quien lo había enviado, pero su semblante cambió cuando observó el rostro de su hija, sonrió a escondidas al verla, su cara era máxima expresión de regocijo. Era como cuando él le prometía que irían a entrenar cuando era pequeña, o cuando se avecinaba un torneo de artes marciales y ella gritaba de la emoción. Esa era su cara, pero lo diferente esta vez era que aquel rostro de felicidad no era por él sino por el otro hombre, aquel hombre que sentía que se la robaba día tras día, Trunks.

Pan miraba maravillada el interior de la caja. En ella, rosas rojas ordenadas en forma milimétrica mientras el aroma a flores llenaba la habitación. Antes de poder coger una, notó un sobre, también plateado con su nombre en el exterior. Lo tomó y abrió, allí había una nota escrita a puño y letra de _él._

_"Mi amor, mi Pan:_

_Un día como hoy, hace seis meses te pedí ser mi novia. Desde ese momento mi vida cambió y mi corazón se llenó de amor gracias a ti. Te he conocido desde el día de tu nacimiento, pero poco a poco he ido conociéndote siendo una mujer excepcional, bella, encantadora y hermosa, y por sobretodo diferente y única a las demás._

_A pesar de todas las dificultades y adversidades por las que hemos pasado no me arrepiento de ninguna de ellas, pues todo aquello me llevó a ti.  
>Conocerte, quererte, amarte, desearte y cuidarte son cosas que están presentes en mí todos los días.<br>Desearía poder expresar en palabras todo lo que siento por ti, pero todo parece poco para explicar lo que hay en mi corazón. Sólo puedo decir un te amo, tratando de explicar todo lo que siento.  
>Espero que nuestro amor se haga más grande y duradero a través del tiempo.<br>Te amo._

_P.D: Espero que no te hayas metido en problemas por haber quedado conmigo anoche. De ser así, hablaré con tu padre. Nos vemos esta tarde, pequeña._

_Trunks.-"_

Pan seguía mirando la carta entre sus manos. Más de alguna vez le habían regalado flores, siempre le pareció un gesto hermoso regalar algo así, pero jamás había sentido lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo en esos instantes. No era típica chica que rogaba a los cielos por regalos como éste, que su novio demostrara frente a todos su amor… No, eso estaba claro, ella era _diferente _ a la mayoría pero ¿cómo no quedar completamente embobada con un regalo sorpresa como aquel? Habían pasado la noche juntos y él no había mencionado ni una sola palabra. ¿Cumplían 6 meses ya? ¿Tan rápido pasaba el tiempo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistada para olvidar algo así? Pero ahora que lo pensaba… no habían dicho y hecho nada los meses anteriores. ¿Esto era una especie de _aniversario_? Pero esos se celebran _cada año _ ¿no? –_¿Tendré que regalarle algo también? _–sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el carraspeo de su padre a su lado.

- ¿Me oíste? –preguntó Gohan.

- ¿Cómo? –lo miró fijo.

- Parece que no… -murmuró. –… ¿quieres que te lleve? –miró su reloj otra vez. –ya son las 07.43am.

- ¡Ah! ehh… ¡si! –dijo muy emocionada. –pero… -miró la caja con rosas.

- Yo las dejo en agua. Apúrate antes de que llegues atrasada. –Videl le sonrió. Pan asintió y corriendo buscó su bolso, algunos libros y su abrigo. Llegó junto a Gohan y ambos partieron rumbo a la cuidad a súper velocidad en el automóvil del hijo mayor de Goku.

- Hija… -miró a su costado.

- ¿Mmm?

- Eres feliz ¿no?

Pan frunció el ceño por sólo un segundo, luego dándose cuenta a qué se refería a su padre le sonrió con cariño, desató su cinturón de seguridad, se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla. –sip… y gran parte es gracias a ti.

Esta vez Gohan sonrió con sinceridad y amor –me alegro mucho –Pan abrió la puerta para salir, pero se detuvo cuando le volvió a hablar –que tengas un buen día, hija. –alzó una mano y revolvió su cabello como cuando era una pequeña. –Te quiero, mi niña.

- Yo también te quiero, papi. –besó otra vez su mejilla y salió del automóvil para ir a su campus universitario. Caminó hasta llegar al frontis y dio la vuelta, allí todavía estaba el auto de su padre observándola con un rostro nostálgico. Le hizo una seña de manos y Gohan se fue.

Últimamente su padre estaba más sentimental que nunca, ¿era por ella o qué? Realmente no podría saberlo con exactitud puesto que la relación con Gohan, si bien era excelente cuando se trataba de cariño, amor y dedicación de padre a hija, siempre habían tenido una especie de _problemas _ cuando se trataba de transmitir todo ese inmenso cariño que ambos se tenían. Pan tenía una mezcla de caracteres de su familia, pero la que más predominaba a diario era la de su padre. Siempre era hermética en cuanto a sentimientos, eso no quería decir que era fría, pero si reacia a los sentimientos a flor de piel. Con el paso de los años Gohan había adoptado más la actitud de Videl que era más extrovertida y relajada en aquellos aspectos. Ella también, estaba aprendiendo día a día a ser más _cariñosa _ con la gente que le importaba, gracias principalmente a su abuelito Goku con quien no había ninguna de esas _trabas_. Con él siempre era fácil, sus emociones salían sin proponérselo, siempre había un _te quiero _o un abrazo sin importar las circunstancias. Con Goku todo siempre parecía tan cómodo conversar, abrazar, reír… era como si tuviera un aura alrededor que irradiaba paz, felicidad y por sobretodo protección. También estaban en esa lista su madre, su abuela, Bra y Goten quienes siempre tenían un beso o abrazo apretado para sus cumpleaños o cuando pasaban varios días sin verla. Les era tan fácil ser de ese modo, aunque era muy propio de ellos. Y por último y el más reciente… su Trunks. Con él aprendía día a día a ser _más mujer_, a _sentirse _ como una, a pensar como una, y actuar como tal. Él hacia que aflorara su lado más femenino, a ser sexy, a ser cautivadora y coqueta, aunque también a ser potencialmente amenazadora pues habían instantes en que _no soportaba _ su arrogancia, su machismo y a veces su autoritarismo para con ella, podía ser sin intención, pero siempre inconcientemente trataba de dominarla… sobretodo en el ámbito sexual. Sabía que no era la mejor amante del mundo y quizás no la mejor que alguna vez tuvo Trunks, pero cuando trataba, débilmente, ser más dominante él de alguna manera retorcía la situación y la balanza siempre se inclinaba hacia él. Estaba segura que era por su naturaleza sayajin pero también estaba la gran influencia humana allí, el hecho de ser presidente de una de las empresas más importantes del país y quizás del mundo entero no lo hacían tener un carácter pasivo sino por el contrario, le gustaba mandar en todo y a todos, de un modo pasivo, casi tímido, pero ahí estaba presente de igual modo. También era una certeza que día a día él se controlaba con ella, todos sabían de su carácter explosivo y a veces mal humorado–. _quizás por eso tiene ese carácter de dominación conmigo. –_pensaba al seguir su camino hasta el aula de su primera clase del día. Pues sí, gran parte de eso era aquel pensamiento. Era como un juego inconciente de dominación al otro, Pan de por sí tenía un carácter difícil de manejar, de pequeña Gohan debía tener _mano dura _ con ella en cuanto a castigos por travesuras o desacatos en la primaria con los profesores. De no ser así Pan podría haber sido una chica _rebelde_.

Gran parte de su adolescencia había tenido _dificultades_ para encontrar novios debido a aquello. A los hombres les intimidaba o simplemente no les gustaba que ella fuera dominante y más fuerte que ellos, siendo absolutamente fastidioso. Quizás por eso los pocos romances en su vida siempre eran con chicos de la alta sociedad, adinerados y con buenos cargos a cuestas, pues ellos tenían más carácter, más ego, más dominio y realmente se la _podían_ con ella. Ese fue el caso de Thomas, parecía ser un chico tranquilo pero cuando de dominación se trababa era impecable… no así con sus padres que hacían y deshacían con él. Hasta llegar a Trunks que también poseía esos rasgos característicos que involuntariamente Pan se buscaba. Era ese _alguien _que la mantenía conectada a tierra, que podía y quería dominarla, que era más fuerte que ella, no sólo en el aspecto físico sino también emocional y espiritual.

- ¿Qué piensas tanto? –le dijo al oído. Pan dio un salto de susto.

- ¡Kenny! Por dios, me asustaste– llevó la mano en su pecho.

- Lo siento– sonrió. –pero llevo un buen rato persiguiéndote por los pasillos y no parecías escucharme. Así que… ¿qué o mejor dicho _quién _mantiene tu mente _tan _ocupada?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar camino a _tu _clase? –desechó deliberadamente la anterior pregunta.

- Pues si, pero estaba esperándote– ella alzó una ceja.

- ¿Esperándome? Kenny… tus bromas ya comienzan a ser…

- ¡Huy! Que perseguida señorita Son –la fastidió con una sonrisa molesta– sólo venía a entregarte tu libro. –quitó la mochila de su hombro y sacó el libro para entregárselo–. veo que tu imaginación va más allá de lo real ¿uh? No te creas todo lo que dicen. –Pan frunció el ceño pero de igual modo había una sonrisa en su rostro– ya pasó nuestra etapa de… ¿cómo decirlo? –puso su mano bajo su mentón en forma dramática– ¿coqueteo?... si es que se puede llamar así… -murmuró– como sea. Sólo estoy como buen amigo entregándote lo que es tuyo, nada más. Ahora… -hizo una pausa y la miró en forma detenida– si quieres _algo _conmigo… lo siento, ya es muy tarde.

Pan rió con ganas– ¿si? ¿por qué?

- Pues verás… debido a que una chica que ingreso este año a ésta universidad, no tomó en cuenta _ninguno _de mis intentos con ella, la tuve que olvidar. Creo que no soy lo suficientemente atractivo o adinerado como para…

- Kenny. –dijo con seriedad.

- Es broma, _preciosa._–recalcó la última palabra sabiendo muy bien cuanto le fastidiaba– ¿por qué siempre tan mañosa?

- ¡Ugh! Siempre tan…

- ¡Kenny! –Pan escuchó el grito a la izquierda, se volteo a mirar y vio una chica en el otro pasillo con la mano en la cadera y con una sonrisa simpática–. se hace tarde.

- ¡Voy! –le contestó– el deber llama. –le dijo a Pan– ¿nos vemos al almuerzo?

- Así que… -indicó con sus ojos a la chica que esperaba a su amigo.

Él se encogió de hombros– luego charlamos. –se fue caminando a paso rápido, pero antes se giró y le gritó– ¡saludos a Trunks!

- Pero si ni siquiera lo conoces. –respondió en voz alta.

- Eso es lo que crees… -rió con ganas al salir corriendo por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con la chica y tomarla de la mano para irse.

Pan más extrañada aún, afirmó el libro contra su pecho y caminó rumbo a su sala pensando en cómo Kenny podía conocer a Trunks o si era posible siquiera que lo conociera.

…

- Ese maldito _test _sorpresa… ¡me fue horrible! –decía Sally.

- Déjate de hablar de ese _test _¿quieres? Tenemos un rico almuerzo justo en frente de nuestras narices y haces que se me quite el apetito. –Naomi ya fastidiada tomó un sorbo de bebida.

- Uhh por dios ¿qué son esos ánimos? –Kenny llegó junto a Hotaka a la mesa y ese sentaron junto a las tres chicas.

- Tuvimos un _test _sorpresa. –murmuró Pan comiendo un bocado de su comida.

- ¿Con el profesor _lindo? –_preguntó Hotaka._  
><em>  
>- No, ojala hubiese sido así. –respondió Naomi– fue con el profesor Satou.<p>

- Ahh con razón… pues les aseguro que no habrán calificaciones _sobresaliente_s. –aseguró Hotaka.

- Naomi –Kenny la llamó– ¿sigues obsesionada con el profesor Antoni?

- ¡Pff! ¿Obsesionada? Esa palabra queda corta… -dijo Sally que junto a Pan rieron.

- ¡Hey! No se rían. Miren que ustedes dos no salen de esa lista. –miró a Sally– tú con Masato, que por cierto ayer pregunto por ti.

- ¿En serio? –habló emocionada.

- y tú con el _señor _Brief. –le dijo a Pan.

- Señor Brief… -murmuró Hotaka– ¿estas saliendo con ese abuelo? –le preguntó a Pan.

- No es _abuelo. _–dijo indignada.

- ¡O sea que es cierto! –dijo Sally con una sonrisa.

Kenny rió a carcajadas– creo que Hotaka se refería al abuelo de Trunks ¿no? –el amigo asintió– pues has salido pillada, Pan.

- No… yo no dije que… -trataba de defenderse, pero un chico vestido con una chaqueta roja se acercó a la mesa.

- ¿Alguna de ustedes es la señorita Pan Son? –miró a las tres chicas.

- Yo… -dijo insegura.

- Por fin… -murmuró el chico– llevó una hora tratando de ubicarla… -negó con la cabeza y sacó de un bolso una caja roja con un lazo blanco de tamaño medio. Se lo entregó a la pelinegra y le pidió una firma en una hoja de entrega– eso es todo. Que tenga un buen día.

Nadie del grupo le presto atención al chico cuando se fue, todos miraron a Pan expectante a que abriera la caja pero ella solo la guardó en su bolso.

- Nooo, no seas tan aburrida. ¡Ábrela! –dijo la rubia.

- ¿De quién es? –preguntó Sally.

- Apuesto que… -Kenny fue interrumpido por Pan.

- ¡Shh! tú no te metas. –le dijo Pan.

- ¡Ábrela!… ábrela, ábrela, ábrela, ábrela, ábrela, ábrela…

- Ya, ¡ya! –rodó los ojos al ver a Naomi siendo tan infantil y testaruda a veces.

Pan desató la cinta blanca y abrió la caja, allí había una nueva nota, esta vez más pequeña que el de la mañana junto a las rosas.

_"Uno de los amores más sinceros es el amor a la comida… espero que el amor hacia a mí también lo sea"._

_P.D: Te recogeré a la salida de tu internado._

_Trunks.-_

- Ahhh –las chicas suspiraron y los hombres rodaron los ojos. Los cuatro habían estado leyendo a su espalda. Pan de inmediato cerró la pequeña carta y la escondió en su bolsillo un tanto avergonzada.

- Esto lo confirma… -comentó Kenny volviendo a su asiento.

Ella sin escuchar los comentarios, apartó unas hojas semitransparentes y logró ver una diversidad de bombones de chocolates. Sonriendo tomó uno entre sus dedos y se lo llevó la boca. Siendo amable, como siempre, les ofreció a las chicas que gustosas aceptaron uno mientras que los caballeros declinaron su ofrecimiento.

- ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el _señor _Brief podía ser tan cursi? –Hotako sonrió a Pan quien le mostró una molesta mirada.

- Hablando de cursi… -dijo Naomi al ver a la chica de Kenny acercarse a la mesa.

- Hola. –susurró ella cuando besó la mejilla de él.

- Hola linda. ¿Cómo te fue? –le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.

- Bien, no estuvo tan difícil. –miró a los demás y los saludó cordialmente, luego se centró en Pan.

- Ah… Pan ella es Nicky, Nicky ella es Pan. –las presentó.

- Un gusto conocerte Pan. –extendió su mano y la pelinegra la estrechó con una sonrisa.

La sayajin la miró por unos segundos viendo su exótico pero bello rostro. Era de cabello marron oscuro, largo y con ondas que caían libremente por su espalda y hombros, sus ojos eran grandes de color miel y sus labios eran rojos y gruesos. Y cuando la escuchó hablar notó que su asentó era distinto. –¿Eres de por aquí?

- No, -sonrió– Llegué hace un año, soy de Brasil. –Pan asintió.

La conversación siguió a medida que el almuerzo seguía avanzando. Al parecer Kenny si estaba interesado en ella y la chica _latina _en él. Se veían bastante coquetos cuando conversaban, se miraban o se rozaban las manos. Sonrió cuando por un segundo Kenny la observó y le guiño un ojo para luego seguir su coqueteo hacia Nicky. Se veía contento y eso a Pan le agradaba.

… _  
><em>  
>- <em>Hola.<br>_  
>- Hola.<p>

- _¿Cómo ha estado tu día?_

- Excelente.

- _¿Te gustaron mis regalos?_

- Me encantaron… fueron muy lindos, Trunks.

- _Me alegro…_ -hizo una pausa– _Pan, ¿dónde estas?  
><em>  
>- En el centro ¿por?<p>

- _Te estoy esperando, dije que iba a recogerte a la salida de tu internado_.

- Uh, lo siento. –miró su reloj– se me hizo tarde. Lo que pasa es que mañana necesito llevar unos materiales para una clase y pedí permiso para retirarme antes del centro médico para ir a comprarlos. Parece que me entretuve mucho aquí y me atrase. –Trunks escuchó una risita de ella.

- _No importa esta bien, pero dime ¿dónde estas?_

- En una tienda llamada "Sport Master"… esta a una cuadra del banco central, por la avenida principal. –informó.

_- Ok, iré por ti._

- Te espero.

…

- Rápido… -le sonrió.

- Hola a ti también. –se acercó y le besó la mejilla para el desconcierto de Pan. Ella lo miró extrañada, pero Trunks pareció no darse cuenta– ¿Estas son tus compras? –observó las bolsas en ambas manos de Pan. Ella asintió– yo las llevo, él auto esta por allá. –indicó con su mentón.

- Gracias. –Ambos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento a una cuadra cuando un chico gritó.

- ¡Señorita! –Pan volteo y observó que sostenía una bolsa.

- ¡Oh! se me quedó.

- Ve a buscarla mientras voy al auto, te espero ahí. –le dijo Trunks.

Pan regresó a la tienda para buscar lo olvidado mientras Trunks se encaminó hacia el vehículo con las compras. Con sólo unos pasos se percató que a poco metros en frente venía una pareja conversando con una sonrisa y ¿tomados de la mano? Sus pasos se fueron haciendo cada vez más lentos a medida que se acercaban. De repente la chica rubia se detuvo en seco y lo miró con ojos como platos mientras el hombre la miraba extrañado, pero no fue hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al frente y vio al_ hombre de sus pesadillas. _Ella quedó paralizada y agachó su cabeza.

- Hola. –dijo Trunks cuando quedó al frente de la _nueva pareja. _

- Hola. –susurró Marron. Trunks se quedó mirando al ex de su novia esperando un saludo.

- ¿No estarás esperando a que te salude? –preguntó Thomas.

- Pues…

- No. –sentenció secamente.

Trunks lo miró con mala cara– eso ya quedo atrás, no seas tan…

- ¿Tan qué? –contraatacó con voz dura.

- No me subestimes Thomas, sabes muy bien que no te conviene.

- Si, cómo olvidar que eres un alienígena. –dijo con ironía.

- ¡Thomas! –Marron apretó su mano.

- ¿Qué? –le contestó con pesadez y la soltó. La rubia lo miró con sorpresa y a la vez un dejo de tristeza.

- No se te ocurra tratarla así. –el sayajin dio un paso más cerca de él.

- ¿Por qué me suena tan familiar eso? ¡Ah! ¿Acaso también planeas quitármela? Como lo hiciste con _mi Pan. _¿no? –también se acercó más a él quedando a solo centímetros uno del otro.

El rostro de la hija de Krilin y la androide de inmediato cambió cuando escuchó sus palabras… "_mi Pan"._

Aún era _su Pan._

Aquellas palabras rebotaron en su mente una y otra angustia reflejada en su voz le habló– Thomas, por favor… -suplicó Marron.

En cambio el rostro de Trunks reflejó lo opuesto: Irritación y furia– Hazle caso a tu _novia. –_miró a su rubia amiga.

- Ella no es mi nov… -alcanzó a decir Thomas cuando la mujer de rostro angelical, con una mirada herida, se dio media vuelta y caminó sola de regreso.

- Idiota… -le dijo Trunks antes de caminar hacia Marron.

- ¡Ni lo pienses! –Thomas lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

- No me toques. –habló entre dientes antes de ver justamente a Pan salir de la tienda. Quitó la mano de su brazo de un manotazo– desaparece. –vio con preocupación como su pelinegra caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa. Thomas para no crear más alboroto y por preocupación a Marron, caminó a paso rápido hacia la rubia, sin saber que su ex se acercaba, hasta que desapareció doblando en una esquina para el alivio del pelivioleta.

- ¿Con quién hablabas? –preguntó Pan cuando llegó a su lado. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada.

- Nadie… -Pan frunció el ceño– era solo una persona preguntando por una dirección. –mintió– ¿Qué habías olvidado? –cambió el tema de inmediato y miró la bolsa de su mano derecha.

- Unas cintas terapéuticas.

Y así, se fueron al departamento del guerrero. Mientras conducía no podía dejar de pensar en ese casual encuentro. ¿Marron y Thomas? ¿Juntos? ¿Eran pareja? Al parecer sí, pero no había duda que él seguía con Pan metida en su cabeza. La rubia se había visto tremendamente afectada por las palabras de él.  
>Cuando Pan se enterara… miró a su lado y ella observaba despreocupadamente hacia la calle a través del vidrio. ¿Cómo iba a tomar esa noticia? Porque no había duda, algún día tendría que enterarse ¿no? No por él, por supuesto que debía enterarse por Marron ya que eran amigas. Pero… ¿y esa <em>supuesta regla<em>…? Esa que las chicas no miraban a los ex de sus amigas… ¿Eran ciertas o solo eran estupideces? Más de alguna vez lo había escuchado pero no estaba seguro si eso era cierto entre las chicas. –_Aunque debería de cumplirse… creo que no será fácil para Pan enterarse de eso… -_No estaba seguro de saber si esa suposición era cierta o no, pues había dos posibilidades: N°1; que Pan se enojara con Marron por haberle _puesto el ojo_ a su ex y por lo tanto que Marron esté junto a Thomas, o N°2; que Pan se enojara porque _Thomas _estaba junto a Marron. De sólo pensar en la segunda alternativa los celos lo envolvían por completo.

- Trunks, ¿estas bien? –él enfocó la vista en ella por unos segundos– tienes los nudillos blancos de tan fuerte que aprietas el volante. –miró sus manos y las aflojó.

- No es nada… -le sonrió.

…

Más tarde en el departamento de Trunks.

- Trunks, –Pan dejó su postre a medio terminar a un lado– de verdad agradezco todo tus regalos y esta linda cena, –miró la mesa hermosamente decorada una vez más– pero ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Esto prometía ser una romántica cena ¿no?

- Por supuesto. ¿No te gustó?

- No, no es eso… es linda pero es como si estuviera comiendo sola ¿sabes? Apenas me has hablado desde que entramos al auto. ¿Pasa algo? Sabes que puedes decírmelo.

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si… -un nuevo silencio los rodeó– lo siento. –susurró– es sólo que hay cosas… situaciones que me preocupan, pero no son graves. –le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora– aunque… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro.

- Cuando… quiero decir… entre ustedes, las chicas… ¿existe eso de que las amigas no pueden _mirar_a los ex?

- Pues… realmente no lo sé. Supongo. –se encogió de hombros– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿En qué les afecta si ya son sus ex? No debería de importarles…

- Yo creo porque no sería agradable ver a tu ex saliendo con tu amiga. Sería incómodo, difícil, hasta doloroso. Yo jamás he _visto con otros ojos _a los ex de Bra, por ejemplo. Y sé que ella tampoco lo haría.

- ¿Por qué doloroso?

- Es tu ex Trunks… alguien a quien quisiste, que le tuviste mucho aprecio o quizás llegaste a amar. No es fácil olvidarse de alguien así ¿no? No es que un día termines una relación con esa persona y al día siguiente se olvide así nada más. –hizo un pausa– ¿Te gustaría ver a Goten saliendo con una de tus antiguas novias, a alguien a quien quisiste mucho y quizás nunca la olvides? No necesariamente que la sigas amando pero sí que formó parte importante de tu vida.

- No.

- ¿Lo ves? Ahí esta tu respuesta.

A Trunks le fue imposible no formar una pequeña sonrisa. ¿De cuándo Pan era tan hábil en respuestas de tipo amoroso? Ella sólo había tenido _una _relación en su vida, no había mucha experiencia en ella y aún así era mucho más sabia que él.

Una nueva pregunta lo hizo retornar a la realidad– ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿que salga con alguno de tus amigos? –comentó divertida, pero observó el cambio en el rostro de él. –¡No! no lo haré. Jamás, lo prometo… ¿y sabes por qué? –se puso de pie y caminó hacia él– porque jamás me separaré de ti. –con una inmensa sonrisa la tomó por las caderas y la sentó en su regazo.

Trunks tomó por la nuca a Pan y la acercó a su boca para un cálido beso. Ella se alejó– te tengo un regalo. –se puso de pie buscando su bolso. Volvió a él y le entregó una caja rectangular de color azul con líneas plateadas.

- No era necesario… -tomó la caja con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos.

- Yo quería. Ábrelo.

Separó la tapa. Reluciendo un hermoso y carísimo reloj plateado con negro. Lo acercó un poco más a sus ojos y leyó "Rolex Oyster Perpetual"– Pan, no debiste comprarlo… -fue lo primero que dijo.

- ¿No te gusta?

- ¡No!... no es eso. Este reloj es fantástico pero… no debiste… es… costoso.

- No tanto como otros que vi. –murmuró.

- ¿Estas segura? –se levantó de la silla y quedó frente a ella– puedes devolverlo si quieres.

Ella sonrió– en realidad… no, no puedo devolverlo. Así que tendrás que quedártelo, –sonrió más ampliamente– además… no te aflijas por el precio, tú me habías regalado un automóvil que valía, por lo menos, 30 veces más que ese reloj.

- Lo sé pero… Pan, no estas trabajando y de verdad no quisiera que te molestaras en comprarme…

- Trunks. –lo miró con enfado– de verdad no te preocupes por nada. Ya sabes, tengo una cuenta bancaria que me dio mi abuelo Satán y la verdad… se ha ido acumulando el dinero allí, así que no es nada. –sacó el reloj de la caja, lo volteó y lo acercó a sus ojos– lee. –ordenó. Al reverso del reloj había una pequeña escritura.

_"El tiempo es relativo: un minuto lejos de quien amas te parece una eternidad; una vida junto al amor de tu vida, un segundo"_.

A Trunks le apareció una gran y sincera sonrisa, sin decir una palabra posó ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Pan y la besó con todo el amor posible. Ella gustosa lo aceptó, lo abrazó por la espalda y se alzó de puntillas para obtener así más altura.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta? –le preguntó.

- Lo amo… te amo. –la abrazó y enterró su nariz en la curvatura de su cuello– Siempre me sorprendes. –murmuró contra su piel– y pensar que te regalé unas cuantas flores y chocolates. –se alejó y le dio una mirada de disculpas.

- Sabes que no me gustan los regalos ostentosos, prefiero lo que me has regalado hoy que el _súper auto. _–bromeó.

- Aun así… sabes que lo compensaré, de alguna forma. ¡Ah! y lo del auto va de igual manera, solo estoy esperando a que esa chatarra muera pronto. –Pan rió a carcajadas.

- Ya nadie lo quiere… ni siquiera papá.

- Y con razón, esa cosa ya esta podrida. –le tendió el reloj y Pan de inmediato lo puso en su muñeca izquierda– mi Pan, cada día más cursi.

- No molestes. –frunció sus cejas pero con una sonrisa divertida en los labios– ni yo pensé que me pondría así… –murmuró– ahora… si quieres puedo cambiarlo. –Trunks alzó una ceja– estuve a punto de poner: "Una patada en el culo para Trunks. Con amor Pan". –se burló.

- Si claro… -la tomó por la cintura y la acarreó en su hombro derecho como si fuera un saco de papas– te has ganado un azote en el trasero señorita Son. Esas no son palabras adecuadas para un boquita tan linda como la suya.

- Trunks, bájame.

- No. –caminó por los pasillos.

- ¿Dónde me llevas?

- Ya verás…

…

- No puedo creer que ya te vas. –comentó Videl mientras ayudaba a su hija a empacar sus cosas en cajas.

- Lo sé pero mira el lado bueno… así podrán estar solos, tener su _privacidad. _–dijo la última palabra con cara de asco.

Videl rió. –¿llevarás esto? –le mostró unas viejas zapatillas negras.

- No, esas ya hay que tirarlas a la basura. –La ojiazul tiró el calzado hacia una bolsa negra.

- ¿Cómo va todo? –Gohan se asomó por la puerta de la habitación.

- Terminando. –Pan cerró una caja.

- ¿Qué puedo comenzar a bajar? –preguntó observando grandes cantidades de cajas esparcidas por toda la habitación.

- ¿Llegó en camión? –Videl miró a su esposo.

- Sí y con más ayuda.

- ¡Hola! –Bra entró.

- Hola Bra. –Videl la saludó desde su posición en el piso seguida de Pan.

- ¿En qué ayudo?

- Éstas. –Pan indicó una serie de cajas. Gohan y Bra las cogieron y las llevaron al camión que estaba estacionado fuera de la casa.

- Hey tío. –Pan lo saludó cuando lo vio entrar.

- No me digas tío. –besó su mejilla– Hola cuñadita. –se agachó y saludó a Videl.

- ¿Y Trunks?

- Abajo.

- ¿Por qué no sube?

Goten se encogió de hombros– ¡Trunks! –gritó y a los pocos segundos apareció. Pan se lo quedó mirando, estaba vestido muy casualmente, de jeans y camiseta gris. Bueno, todos vestían parecido pero el pelivioleta se veía totalmente sexy. Lo observó de pies a cabeza y sin pudor alguno su mente viajo a los rincones más placenteros que podía recordar con su compañía.

– Ya estoy aquí. –Habló Trunks sacando de la ensoñación erótica a la menor de los Son. Él la observó sentada en el suelo y notó sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas. Ella son una sonrisa nerviosa sacudió su cabeza–. Estaba hablando con Goku, –comentó tratando de olvidar la imagen mental que se le vino en menos de un segundo cuando observó ese sonrojo tan adorable… y sensual– y quiere teletransportar todo, pero allá en el departamento hay dos empleados descargando el camión y entrando las cosas. –explicó. Desvió su mirada del resto y una vez más se encontró con la de Pan. Inevitablemente se acercó a ella pero no sabiendo muy bien cómo saludarla. Por la presencia de Videl, se quedó quieto esperando a que la pelinegra se decidiera mejor. Ella con una sonrisa avergonzada se alzó de puntillas y besó castamente sus labios. Videl observando toda la escena sonrió y le indicó a Goten qué cosas debía bajar.

Un par de horas después– listo, esta es la última carga. –dijo Trunks al camionero, dándole la señal para partir.

- ¡Oh mi niña! –Chichi se acercó a Pan y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Abuela, no me voy por siempre ¿sabes?

- Tienes que venir a vernos seguido, no como antes que sólo venías dos veces al año. ¿Esta claro? –Pan asintió, su abuela era más aprensiva que su propia madre.

- Ahora se va solo a la capital, nada más. –dijo Goten.

- Hermano, no te pongas celoso de Pan. –Gohan lo fastidió. Bra, Pan, Videl y Trunks rieron.

- No son celos. –frunció el ceño.

Chichi por fin liberó a Pan de sus brazos y caminó hasta su hijo menor– mi bebé. –apretó sus mejillas hasta dejarlas rojas– mañana ven a comer. –lo invitó, miró a Bra. –tú y el bebé también. –la peliverde sonrió agradecida.

- Ya, es hora de que me vaya. –Pan se acercó a su madre. Videl la abrazó y besó su mejilla repetidas veces.

- Cualquier cosa me llamas ¿si? Lo que sea.

- Si, mamá. –ahora fue donde su padre– papá, gracias por todo.

- De nada, hija. ¿Estas segura que no quieres que te ayude a desempacar?

- No, esta bien. Tengo a todos los demás. –miró a Trunks, Bra, Goten y Goku que la acompañaban para ayudar– quédate a preparar la cena de mamá, no creo que sus pies le den para más. –Gohan asintió.

- Mañana después del trabajo te iré a ver ¿ok? –Pan asintió.

Luego de todas las despedidas, ya se encontraban en el departamento de Pan con varias cajas para desempacar y un Goku que no podía controlar su fuerza al coger objetos delicados.

- ¡Abuelo! –Pan se encogió y cerró sus ojos al escuchar como un nuevo vaso de vidrio se quebraba en sus manos.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento… -sonrió.

- No… no importa, uno o dos vasos menos no importa, –suspiró– abuelito si quieres regresa… la abuela seguramente te esta esperando con la cena. –miró su reloj: las 08.04p.m.

- Bueno… la verdad es que muero de hambre.

- Si vete, ya queda poco por desempacar. –Goku se acercó a ella, luego de un beso y abrazo, después de despedirse del resto se fue.

- A mi también me esta dando hambre. –comentó Goten desde la cocina desempacando lo que su padre había dejado a medias.

- ¿Ordenamos comida? –Bra tomó el teléfono. Los demás asintieron.

…

- Solo queda poner las cortinas, decorar el baño, instalar la nevera… –miró hacia un costado– a propósito ¿dónde esta?

- No ha llegado, parece que se atrasó la entrega. –respondió Pan cogiendo un nuevo bocado de su pasta con salsa.

- Seguramente mañana llega. –comentó Trunks– En todo caso llamaré para ver que ha ocurrido.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con esta habitación extra? –preguntó la peliverde.

- No lo sé.

- Podríamos hacer un guardarropa. –abrió sus ojos de emoción.

Trunks rodó los ojos y Goten pareció no darle importancia. –No, Bra… pero gracias por la oferta.

– Sabía que me dirías eso. –murmuró– ¿entonces? –Pan se encogió de hombros. –ya sé, ¡un cuarto para tu futuro bebé!

– ¡Cof cof cof! –Trunks se atragantó con la comida al escuchar lo que decía su hermana. Su mano la tenía en su cuello debido a la falta de aire que de repente tuvo.

Goten con la boca llena rió a todo pulmón al ver a su amigo retorcerse y ponerse morado. Comenzó a golpear su espalda para ayudarlo. Una vez que Trunks se calmó miró a Pan que tenía los mismos ojos sorprendidos que él. Un silencio incómodo abordó la habitación.

– Ya… ya, era una broma. –dijo Bra– aunque tu cara no tiene precio. –miró a ambos. –pensé que la idea de tener hijos con Pan no te molestaba. –comentó a su hermano.

Pan, con sorpresa, miró de inmediato a su novio. –¿Cómo?

– Pues… –iba a decir Trunks.

– ¿Qué han estado hablando? –se puso un poco nerviosa. Habían estado hablando sobre ellos, no había duda.

– La idea no me espanta como antes… –un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas– aunque estar planeando habitaciones para bebé creo que es muy pronto ¿no?

–¡Por supuesto! –su respuesta fue _tan_categórica que sorprendió al pelivioleta quien la miró con un dejo de malestar– quiero decir… –notó la extraña mirada de Trunks y se vio en la obligación de corregir sus palabras, no quería sonar tan tajante– sí, es muy pronto, yo debería terminar mi carrera y… sólo llevamos juntos 6 meses.

–Gohan te arrancaría las pelotas. –comentó Goten riendo al observar a su amigo encogerse al decirlo– literalmente.

–Como te gusta todo esto ¿no? –dijo Trunks para cambiar un poco su propio humor al escuchar las palabras de su novia.

– Un poco. Es _entretenido_verlo desde afuera y no ser el protagonista de ello.

–Pues si, fue _divertido _ver como te trataba papá cuando anunciaste que estabas con mi hermana. ¡Como olvidar aquella ocasión cuando te quiso asesinar! –sonrió ampliamente a su amigo de la vida.

– No entiendo como Gohan te dejo ileso… ¿Qué hiciste? –las dos mujeres también lo miraron esperando su respuesta.

– Nada. Sólo hablamos.

– ¡Vamos dime!

– Debe ser que soy el mejor para Pan. –arrogantemente levantó sus hombros. Bra hizo un bufido.

– Si… claro. –Goten se burló– En serio, ¿algún truco de magia con Urania Baba? ¡Ugh! ¡Porqué no se me ocurrió eso! –golpeó su frente con su mano.

–No seas idiota. No sabemos de esa bruja en años.

–Mi tío tiene razón…

–No me digas tío.

–Ya, ya… Goten tiene razón. ¿Cómo es posible que no resultaras herido? Todos conocemos el carácter de mi papá.

–Es un hombre inteligente y sensato.

– Yaaa… ¿ahora adulas a Gohan? –la peliverde rió.

– No es que lo _adule, _pero Gohan siempre ha sido una especie de hermano mayor.

– Del cual te _has comido _a su hija.

– Cierto… –acordó Bra con su esposo.

–Están hechos tal para cual. –dijo Trunks refiriéndose a su hermana y su cuñado– Como sea… –se puso de pie y comenzó a levantar los platos de la mesa para llevarlos a la cocina.

–Creo que es hora de irnos. –Bra le habló a su esposo a través de la mesa– mi hermanito esta sutilmente echándonos de aquí. –rió mirando a Pan.

– No, si no es tan tarde. –miró su reloj: 8.48p.m.– pensé que era más temprano. –murmuró la morena.

– Vamos, –se puso de pie– Geko debe tener loca a mi madre. –Goten la imitó, buscó su chaqueta y la de Bra ayudándole a ponérsela.

– ¿Vendrán mañana?

– Claro, por nada del mundo nos perdemos la inauguración con tus amigos ¿cierto Goten? –él asintió con una sonrisa.

– Mañana tendremos que dejarlo con mi mamá. –le dijo a su peliverde– No creo que Vegeta lo quiera otra vez en su casa.

– Nah… –hizo un gesto de despreocupación– es solo _teatro_. Lo he visto varias veces con él en brazos. –dijo Bra– Bueno, nos vemos mañana a la noche. –se acercó a su amiga y se despidió.

– Adiós, sobrinita. –Goten abrazó a Pan. Trunks llegó al comedor despidiéndose de ambos. La dueña de casa los llevó hasta la puerta, cerró tras ella, se dio la vuelta y vio a Trunks.

– Yo también me voy.

– Nouu… –hizo un puchero adorable, según él.

– Sí, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.

– Nop.

– ¿No?

– No, –Trunks frunció el ceño– pedí el día libre.

– Ah, –asintió– aun así, creo que hoy debes estar cansada.

– No.

– No ¿qué?

– No estoy cansada. Quédate un rato más. –pidió.

– Sólo un rato. –la abrazó y se la llevó al sillón más cercano. Allí los dos se acomodaron con Pan acurrucándose en su pecho mientras veían la televisión.

…

– Despierta, –susurró cerca de su oído– es tardísimo… –esperó algún movimiento pero nada sucedía– Abre los ojos, –con sus dedos comenzó a abrir sus párpados– no estas durmiendo. –acusó– ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! –gritó. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del durmiente.

–¡Ven aquí! –abrió los ojos de golpe, la tomó por los hombros y la abalanzó sobre su propio cuerpo– fastidiosa. –murmuró besando sus labios.

–¿Sabes qué hora es? –afirmó las palmas en su pecho desnudo.

–No, aunque supongo que tarde. –sonrió abrazándola por la cintura y colando sus manos bajo la camiseta de pijama que estaba usando.

– Van a ser las 4 de la tarde.

– Vaya… la hora justa para una siesta. –bromeó. La tomó con fuerza, la pegó contra su pecho y la tapó junto a él bajo las sábanas. Pan rió cuando Trunks comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a los costados de su cuerpo.

– ¡Para… no! ¡No! ¡Ay! –volvió a reír a carcajadas mientras se revolcaba de un lado a otro en la cama con Trunks.

– ¡No, eso no se vale! ¡Pan… no! –también soltó una risotada cuando las pequeñas manos de su novia lo tocaron justo bajo el brazo, lugar que ella sabía que sentía cosquillas pese a su constante negación– ¡Ok, ok! ¡Paz! –levantó sus manos y se sentó de rodillas entre sus piernas mientras Pan lo miraba en su posición de acostada. Sus miradas se conectaron y él con una media sonrisa comenzó a tocar suavemente sus tobillos– hace mucho que no me quedaba en la cama hasta tan tarde. –comentó siguiendo con sus suaves caricias.

– Yo tampoco. –solamente se quedó mirándolo, recordando las horas pasadas.

Se habían quedado hasta muy tarde acomodados en el sillón de la sala principal viendo una película. Una vez terminada, conversaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, charlando sobre todo y a la vez de nada. Cuando los ojos de Pan comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente y los bostezos se apoderaron de ambas bocas decidieron que era hora de dormir. Pan vistió una camiseta azul cualquiera con sus bragas pues no sabía en qué parte había acomodado Bra sus pijamas. Trunks por otra parte en sólo ropa interior se acostó al lado de su novia. Con unas pocas palabras y un suave beso en su frente él apagó la luz del velador y en pocos minutos ya estaban completamente dormidos.

Al otro día Pan despertó rodeada de brazos, piernas entrecruzadas y enredadas con las sábanas de la cama. Sonrió para sus adentros, feliz de despertarse de aquella manera. De forma pausada y con lentitud salió de esa maraña de extremidades para tomar una ducha, luego fue a la cocina y preparó el desayuno que sólo consistió en huevos revueltos y un par de tostadas ya que no había nada más. Hizo una nota mental de ir de compras al supermercado en busca de víveres. Terminaba de llenar un par de vasos con agua del grifo cuando unos pasos se escucharon en la entrada de aquella pequeña pero acogedora cocina. Se dio la vuelta y apoyado justo en el marco de la puerta con nada más que un bóxer azul oscuro estaba Trunks observándola. Le fue imposible no recorrer con ojos lujuriosos aquel increíble cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo. Él observando la manera en que lo miraba se acercó a ella en forma sigilosa y sin decir una sola palabra la abrazó, la besó y murmuró contra sus labios un _buenos días_casi inaudible. Pan no fue capaz de contestar pues sus labios la recorrían ferozmente desde su rostro hasta su cuello para ir asomándose a sus pechos. De ahí en adelante todo el ambiente se volvió borroso, ardiente y totalmente pasional. El desayuno fue olvidado en nada más que un segundo pero luego de verse a ambos sobre la cama desnudos y el rugiente estómago de Trunks lo volvieron a recordar, para comerlo frío y desabrido. Poco importó la comida pues una vez que sus estómagos no se quejaron fue Pan, esta vez, la decisiva en dar rienda suelta a la pasión por segunda vez esa mañana. Después de la fusión de cuerpos y la fogosidad de ambas partes fue completamente saciada, el sueño volvió a llenar la habitación.

– ¿Dormiste bien? –fue la pregunta que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y así dejar de lado sus recuerdos recién pasados. Pan asintió sin modular ninguna palabra, sólo sintiendo las calientes manos de su compañero subir por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos. Trunks subió sus manos más arriba llegando a su estómago y pasándolas por debajo de la camiseta sintiendo su piel erizarse bajo su tacto, mientras ella acariciaba sus grandes brazos en el proceso. Para el guerrero le fue imposible no acercarse a ella nuevamente y besar sus exquisitos labios, esta vez con suavidad y lentitud. Las suaves manos de Pan pasaron de sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello y así atraerlo más hacia ella. Los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir y el ambiente a provocar. Cuando Trunks removió por sobre la cabeza aquella camiseta fue directamente a apoderarse con su boca uno de sus pezones mientras que el otro era atendido con su mano. Pan, quien ahora era un poco más audaz en la cama, no reprimió el gemido que escapó de su boca cuando suavemente, Trunks, coló su mano libre bajo su braguita acariciando aquella zona tan sensible y placentera. Aquella ágil mano comenzó a trazar círculos sobre su punto más sensitivo haciendo que se humedeciera a un ritmo apresurado. Introdujo uno y después un segundo dedo en ella sin dejar de besar su cuello, observar su rostro y murmurar lo bella y excitante que lograba ser. Pan empezó a sentir que las sensaciones se incrementaban en la parte baja de su estómago y entre sus piernas indicando que el inminente orgasmo se formaba con cada bombeo en su interior. Él, ya reconociendo su lenguaje corporal, quitó sus dedos y la abrazó por la cintura recostándose sobre ella y besando y batallando con sus lenguas. La pelinegra con un quejido lastimoso entre sus besos alzó sus caderas buscando la fricción que anhelaba para llegar a la cúspide– No tan rápido, mi amor. –dijo con voz ronca. Ella con todo el autocontrol posible trató de respirar más profundo pero sólo obtuvo ese característico olor a hombre, a guerrero, a sayajin… a su Trunks. Él volvió a besarla lentamente por todo su cuerpo, pero un sonidito irritante lo detuvo– ¿Quién mierda molesta? –masculló entre dientes.

– Déjalo. –dijo ella en un suspiro. Trunks obedeció, pero a los pocos segundos un nuevo sonido, pero igual de fastidioso llenó la habitación– ¡Agh! –Pan se quejó. Trunks se hizo a un lado y la ayudó a ponerse la misma camiseta. La pelinegra se bajó de la cama y buscó su celular que no se detenía de repiquetear.

_–¿Esta contigo?_–la voz femenina tan bien conocida, se escuchó.

– ¿Quién? –fastidió Pan.

– _Mi hermano_. –dijo Bra.

– Mamá me estaba llamando. –dijo en voz baja Trunks cuando vio también su celular.

– _Mamá esta vuelta loca tratando de contactarse con Trunks. Dice que ha faltado a una reunión… o algo así._–Pan miró a Trunks quien frunció el ceño desentendido con el comentario de su hermana.

– Yo le digo. –respondió.

–_ Ok, nos vemos_. –cortó.

– ¿Escuchaste? –Pan le preguntó. Trunks asintió en silencio aun mirando su celular– ¿y?

– Pues, no sé que reunión dice Bra. –frunció el ceño una vez más, dejó el aparato sobre el velador y se acercó a Pan. Sonriendo le dijo– en un rato más iré a ver qué es. –murmuró cerca de sus labios. La abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo acostándola en la suave cama bajo su cuerpo.

– ¿Seguro? –dijo con voz suave. Él asintió para luego besarla suavemente en los labios. Volvió a tomar las cubre camas y los arropó a ambos.

…

– Los interrumpí, ¿no es cierto? –la sonrisa maliciosa apareció una vez más para el fastidio de Pan.

–Repito, –dijo una vez más rodando los ojos–. No interrumpiste nada. Ya eran pasada las 4 de la tarde, Bra. –siguió caminando por las calles del centro de la cuidad en compañía de su amiga y sobrino.

La peliverde desvió la mirada del cochecito de su hijo para detenerse y mirar a su amiga Son– ¿por qué mientes? –hizo una pausa seguido de un bufido–. No entiendo como todavía puedes avergonzarte. ¡Admitelo! Te estabas _revolcando_con mi hermano, por eso la mala cara. Siento mucho haberlos interrumpido. –volvió a sonreír–.

Pan suspiró, esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa y continuó caminando–. Aquí –se detuvo frente a una tienda de víveres. Ambas entraron al lugar para realizar diversas compras. La Son para el suministro diario y para la pequeña reunión de esta noche en su apartamento, mientras Bra la acompañaba. Mientras buscaban alimentos por los pasillos les fue imposible no escuchar los murmullos de la gente a su alrededor, sobretodo los más jóvenes, comentando en voz baja que la joven y hermosa hija de Bulma Brief andaba ahí. Otros comentarios también relacionados con su pequeño hijo y otros pocos que miraban a Pan con ojos curiosos observándola detenidamente y poder relacionar su rostro con alguna de las estrellas de la TV. Para diversión de la peliverde y frustración de la pelinegra, unas cuantas personas lograron identificarla como la nieta de Satán.

Pan odiaba de sobremanera que la miraran mucho tiempo, la exposición al público, que la fotografiaran, que la identificaran como la nieta del _Gran Mister Satán: el hombre más poderoso del mundo y campeón mundial de las artes marciales. _Y en simples palabras el hombre que ha recibido todos los créditos de los actos heroicos realizados verdaderamente por los guerreros Z.

Aborrecía el hecho, de solo pensarlo, de no tener privacidad como todo el mundo. Temía una invasión a su intimidad, que la siguieran, que la acosaran. Ella no estaba hecha para eso, no lo quería por nada del mundo. Y este pequeño acto, que los demás la miraran y murmuraban acerca de ella, la ponía colérica. Bra por el contrario no parecía prestar la más mínima atención, ya era normal para ella, es más, esto era casi insignificante pues nadie se había acercado a ellas para una pregunta, una foto o simplemente para fastidiar.

– ¿Sabes? se hace tarde, debo ir a dejar a Geko con mi suegra para luego cambiarme de atuendo. –Pan la miró extrañada pues no le encontraba nada malo en su vestir–. No me mires así, –dijo con el ceño fruncido– y ni siquiera tengas la audacia de decir que así estoy bien para la reunión de esta noche como inauguración de tu apartamento, sabes muy bien que debo cambiarme a… algo más adecuado. –miró su atuendo: un jeans, zapatos café bajos, blusa blanca y chaqueta de cuero que combinaba a la perfección con su calzado.

– De verdad… no logro entenderte.

–Trae aquí. –le arrebató la pieza de papel de las manos que Pan sostenía como listado de víveres, y lo cortó desprolijamente por la mitad–. Tú consigue éstos y yo iré por el resto. –le entrego una de las mitades y empujando el cochecito de Geko por el pasillo desapareció. Pan suspiró una vez más, miró a su alrededor y se fijo en aquellas personas que la seguían mirando. Resignadamente empujó el carro de compras y buscó lo que necesitaba.

–Jabón. –murmuró al leer la lista– ¿qué tipo de jabón? ¿para las manos? ¿para la cara? ¿jabón para los trastes? ¿o jabón para la ropa? Dime Geko, ¿qué tipo de jabón necesitará tu despistada tía? –el niño le sonreía cada vez que su madre le hacia preguntas y le mostraba caras divertidas–. ¿y si le llevamos uno de cada tipo? Seguramente los necesitara de todos modos. –comenzó a buscar cada uno de ellos y los echo al carrito de compras que sostenía con su mano izquierda mientras que con el de la derecha empujaba el de Geko.

Pasó el tiempo y cuando Bra ya había conseguido todo, decidió llamar por celular a Pan para juntarse en la caja registradora porque en medio de tantos pasillos no lograba ubicarla. Lo guardó en su bolsillo, le sonrió a su hijo y se encaminó para encontrarse con la pelinegra. Al final de pasillo y ya en la caja registradora identificó a Pan de espalda a ella, cuando iba a dar un paso más repentinamente un hombre bloqueó su camino con un carro de víveres vacío–. Emm… –habló en voz alta tratando de captar su atención, pero el hombre parecía estar muy concentrado buscando algún tipo de mostaza en especial–. ¿Señor? Sería tan amable de mover su carro. –nada, él seguía ensimismado en su tarea observando y leyendo las etiquetas de aquellos frascos de vidrios. Bra mirando su reloj y notando que no iba a tener el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse lo suficiente, posó una de sus manos en el hombro de aquel sujeto para captar su atención–. ¿me escucha? –preguntó.

El sujeto en cuestión volteo al sentir la mano en su hombro y se sorprendió al verla. Bra en el mismo estado, pestañeo varias veces y sin decir nada, observó como él se quitaba los audífonos de sus oídos. En aquellos segundos la ojiazul observó que Pan seguía de espalda y retomó la mirada en el hombre frente a ella. Él con una mirada aún seria, la saludó–. Hola.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<br>**  
>No hay excusas esta vez XD lo siento, demoré una infinidad en actualizar. Creo que tuve una especie de bloqueo o algo así le llaman, pero bueno he vuelto. Aunque no sé si realmente cuente como "bloqueo" ya que tuve pocas ocasiones para estar frente a esta pantallita. Verán… estuve de vacaciones de invierno, dos semanas que les saque el máximo provecho ya sea de dormir, de salir, de parrandear, de todo! Jajaja Lo necesitaba, y a la vez siento mucho que esos días libres no los haya utilizado para escribir pero necesitaba distracción.<p>

Este capítulo esta especialmente dedicado a _**valeriesonbriefcullen68 **_y sus bebés: _**Gael Osvaldo **_ y _**Kenia Emili**_, dos hermosos nacidos el día jueves 12 de julio de este añito. Linda! Muchas felicidades por ser madre! Espero que tu sobrina pueda enviarte mis saludos, que gracias a ella supe la noticia.

Además quisiera agradecer a las nuevas lectoras que se han ido sumando, de verdad muchas gracias por los comentarios, reviews, correos y buena onda!

Ahh! me emocioné de ver la cantidad de reviews que he recibido, sólo quedan 7 para los 200! Y apenas llevó, con éste, 15 capítulos. De verdad se los agradezco de corazón, pues es el único pago que recibo con esto y es demasiado emocionante leer cada uno! (:

Una cosita… no sé cuando actualice nuevamente, recemos porque sea pronto, es decir, no más allá de dos semanas, ok? Ténganme paciencia, se los ruego! (=

La verdad, no sé si me falta algo más que agregar aquí, creo que el sueño me esta venciendo pues ya son las 4.41 de la madrugada XD Así que sólo espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. (De faltar algo, lo agregaré después)

* * *

><p>Un beso a todas y cada una de ustedes! Gracias por todo!<p>

_**Kattie.-  
><strong>_  
>07 – 08 – 2012<p> 


	16. Vulnerable

**SENTIR**

**Capítulo 16: "Vulnerable"**

* * *

><p>Pasó el tiempo y cuando Bra ya había conseguido todo, decidió llamar por celular a Pan para juntarse en la caja registradora porque en medio de tantos pasillos no lograba ubicarla. Lo guardó en su bolsillo, le sonrió a su hijo y se encaminó para encontrarse con la pelinegra. Al final de pasillo y ya en la caja registradora identificó a Pan de espalda a ella, cuando iba a dar un paso más repentinamente un hombre bloqueó su camino con un carro de víveres vacío–. Emm… –habló en voz alta tratando de captar su atención, pero el hombre parecía estar muy concentrado buscando algún tipo de mostaza en especial–. ¿Señor? Sería tan amable de mover su carro. –nada, él seguía ensimismado en su tarea observando y leyendo las etiquetas de aquellos frascos de vidrios. Bra mirando su reloj y notando que no iba a tener el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse lo suficiente, posó una de sus manos en el hombro de aquel sujeto para captar su atención–. ¿me escucha? –preguntó.<p>

El sujeto en cuestión volteo al sentir la mano en su hombro y se sorprendió al verla. Bra en el mismo estado, pestañeó varias veces y sin decir nada, observó como él se quitaba los audífonos de sus oídos. En aquellos segundos la ojiazul observó que Pan seguía de espalda y retomó la mirada en el hombre frente a ella. Él con una mirada aún seria, la saludó–. Hola.

_Continuará…_

–¿Por qué tanto tipo de jabones? –preguntó Pan que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto.

–Porque nunca especificaste qué jabón era el de la lista. –respondió sin mirarla, concentrada en el camino delante de sus ojos. Su vista estaba fija en aquella dirección pero su mente divagaba por los eventos sucedidos hace momentos atrás.

_Luego de aquel frío saludo, Thomas intentó ser más amable con aquella chica de ojos azules que tanto se parecía al _hombre de sus pesadillas_: Trunks._

_Bra salió de su sorpresa cuando su hijo Geko balbuceó–. Hola –fue su única respuesta– esto… mmm…_

_–Sé que esto es incómodo, pero bueno, yo no tengo problema alguno contigo. –intentó sonreír pese a la incomodidad que le generaba aquel gesto._

_–Claro… eh… creo que mejor me voy –volteó su vista para girar y perderlo de vista, pero antes el hombre la detuvo cuando volvió a hablar._

_–Bra… –pronunció su nombre como si de veneno se tratara. Ella volvió a mirarlo–. ¿Cómo esta Pan? –su voz parecía quebrarse cuando dijo su nombre._

_En esos pocos segundos la peliverde comenzó a perder la compostura, recordando el daño que él había causado a su amiga y sabiendo muy bien que en el fondo Pan todavía no encontraba paz consigo misma por haber traicionado los sentimientos de su ex-novio–. Esta perfectamente bien –respondió con voz dura– ¿sabes? –hizo una pausa– no me caes mal Thomas, pero no tienes idea el rencor que a veces siento contigo por el modo en que te comportaste con ella. –Thomas frunció el ceño confundido. Fue suavizando sus facciones a medida que comprendía a dónde quería llegar–. Si tanto la amabas podrías haberle dado siquiera una oportunidad de poder explicarse contigo… después de todo ella te quiso mucho, quizás demasiado. –giró para irse, dejando a un Thomas casi perplejo– ¡Ah! –giró una vez más encarándolo– más te vale no hacer lo mismo con Marron, ella es una buena chica. –parpadeó varias veces comprendiendo las palabras de la mujer. ¿Cómo sabía eso?_

_–¿Cómo es que…? –ella lo interrumpió._

_–Que tengas una buena tarde, Thomas. –y con eso se alejó a paso firme._

–¿Bra? –la aludida la miró por primera vez desde que ingresaron al automóvil– ¿pasa algo?

Con una sonrisa fingida le respondió– nada Pan, solo pensaba en qué atuendo usar esta noche.

–Sabes muy bien que cualquier atuendo te quedará a la perfección. –le respondió con una sincera sonrisa. Bra no sabiendo muy bien el por qué, se sintió culpable.

Al llegar al apartamento de Pan, Bra, para despejar un poco su mente decidió cambiar el tema.– ¿Pan? –llamó su atención mientras vaciaba las bolsas de las compras sobre la mesa mientras la morena las guardaba en las alacenas.

–¿Si? –ordenó las latas de conserva.

– ¿Y qué pasó con la charla de tus padres? Nunca me contaste. –le entregó los guisantes.

–Ohh, no me hagas ni recordarlo… –Bra se fijó en que su rostro demostró una vergüenza total.

–¡Vamos! Dime que pasó… –levantó sus cejas– fue "_la charla" _¿no es cierto?

–Sí, fue… todo tan extraño –negó con la cabeza al recordar.

–Mira… –sonrió– al menos la tuviste sola, en cambio yo… –negó con la cabeza– mamá insistió con llamar a Goten, sabes como puede ser.

–No, si eso no fue lo peor, cuando llegué a la casa ese día Trunks ya estaba ahí.

–¿En serio?

–Ese día llegué y…

_Pan llegó a su casa luego de un día agotador de clases, lo único que quería era comer y descansar. Pero no, en cuanto entró su madre la llamó a la cocina en donde se sorprendió de encontrar a su padre y Trunks charlando en un ambiente algo… raro.– ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –preguntó al instante de cruzar la puerta. _

–_Buenas noches, hija –Gohan la miró con mala cara._

_–Perdón –dejó su bolso en el respaldo de una silla y se acercó a saludarlo, lo mismo hizo con su madre y al acercarse a Trunks lo hizo del mismo modo, un casto beso sobre una de sus mejillas bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. –¿A qué se debe todo esto? –se sentó en su silla habitual, quedando entre el dueño de casa y su novio._

_–Ten, –Videl le entregó una taza de café, mientras Gohan ya de pie le ayudaba a su esposa a servir la cena de su hija. Se la dejó justo enfrente.– primero come y luego hablamos._

_Cuando escuchó a su madre, la miró con preocupación– ¿es sobre lo que me dijeron esta mañana? –la ojiazul asintió._

_–¿Qué hablaremos? –preguntó de pronto Trunks interrumpiendo las miradas que se dirigían madre e hija._

_–Tu relación con mi hija, –respondió secamente el Son– pero dejaremos a Pan comer tranquilamente._

_– ¿Saben? Prefiero dejar la cena para después. –alejó su plato sobre la mesa._

_–Esta bien. –Gohan miró a su esposa._

_–Bueno, junto a Gohan queremos dejar muy en claro esta situación…_

_–¿Qué situación? Pensé que todo estaba claro –Trunks miró a sus suegros, sobretodo a él._

_–Trunks, –susurró– es sobre… –comenzó Pan, pero el hijo mayor de Goku tomó la palabra más decidido que nunca._

_–Trunks, si mi hija queda embarazada te juro que –Videl golpeó su brazo– pero… –Trunks y Pan abrieron sus ojos de par en par._

_–¡Por dios! –la mujer mayor sacudió la cabeza y a la vez sonrió por la manera en que su esposo podría tratar algunos asuntos. –Veran… –miró a su marido tratando de calmarlo– la situación es ésta: ustedes mantienen una relación estable, ¿cierto? –ambos asintieron incapaces de articular palabra alguna– entonces es normal que… tengan su intimidad –observó como su hija la abordaban los colores rojos en sus mejillas mientras que el hijo mayor de Vegeta se movía incómodo en la silla frente a ella– nosotros –miró a Gohan– no tenemos problemas con eso, pero tenemos la obligación de decirles que esta relación no es igual a las que hayan tenido en el pasado._

_–Mmm Videl… esto… creo que ya sé todo esto y… –Trunks se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a Gohan._

_–No –dijo con voz dura– aún no sabes nada. Pan es sayajin, tú eres sayajin y esto –con su dedo índice apunto de Trunks hacia su hija, un ir y venir apuntando a ambos– no es lo mismo. ¿Esta claro? –los dos menores volvieron a asentir._

_–Por lo que me ha dicho Gohan y Bulma, ustedes tendrán un mayor impulso a "marcarse" que el resto de las personas porque ambos son sayajines, tal y como pasó con Bra y Goten. Bueno, no tomaremos tal ejemplo pues todos sabemos lo rápido que avanzaron esos dos, ya saben lo impulsiva que es tu hermana y bueno, Goten… Goten le dice sí a todo –rió._

_–Videl, te estas desviando del tema principal. –advirtió Gohan– Lo que intenta decir, es que si ustedes se marcan tendrán altas posibilidades de concebir un bebé, por no decir que tendrán casi un 100%. –miró a Trunks– así que espero que eso no suceda por un tiempo… un tiempo muy prolongado._

_–Por supuesto –dijo el novio muy serio._

_–Tendrás que ser paciente, Trunks –habló su suegra– querrás marcarla como de lugar, puede que no hayas sentido la urgencia todavía, pero créeme que sucederá._

_–Y cuando eso pase, que ni se te ocurra acercarte a Pan, ¿me oíste? –Gohan taladró con la mirada al mejor amigo de su hermano._

_–Sí._

_–Pan, –ella lo miró entre avergonzada y asustada por todo lo que describían sus padres. Todo ese asunto de "marcarse" el uno al otro sonaba tan salvaje, perverso, casi animal que en parte le asustaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo– sólo cuando tú accedas a hacerlo Trunks será capaz, ¿esta claro? Sólo con tu consentimiento. –Pan asintió– En algún momento se sentirá más ansioso por lograrlo, pero sólo esta en ti si lo aceptas o no._

_–Recuerda que aún eres joven, hija. –extendió sus manos sobre la mesa y acarició las de su niña– tienes toda una vida por delante, tus estudios, tus amigos, tu mismo noviazgo es algo que debes disfrutar antes de ser madre. –Pan sonrió– la llegada de un bebé no es nada fácil, te hace inmensamente feliz, pero es un trabajo arduo._

_–Así que nada de bebés, no aún. –sentenció Gohan._

_–Nada de bebés, papá –dijo Pan y Trunks asintió. Ambos se sintieron más aliviados por la conversación por fin terminada._

_Luego de aminorar los ánimos, Pan trató de comer, sin embargo le fue imposible, aún rondaban todas las palabras que había escuchado de sus padres. Esos impulsos animales que podría experimentar Trunks quizás no eran tan raros. Más de alguna vez los había sentido, exactamente cuando estaban en la cama. ¿Era por eso que a veces actuaba tan salvaje con ella? ¿Sería que trata de controlarse? ¿Acaso ella sentiría esos mismos impulsos? Recordaba más de alguna ocasión en que él se detenía en su cuello por largos minutos, besando, lamiendo, chupando su piel como si de un animal en celo se tratara. Esos momentos en que repentinamente se alejaba de ella como si fuera a lastimarla, las incansables veces en que le pedía disculpas por ser rudo. ¿Todo se trataba de _eso_?_

_–¿En qué piensas? –Pan se sobresalto al escucharlo, cuando miró a su alrededor sus padres ya no estaban._

_–¿Dónde fueron?_

_–Gohan dijo que fue a su biblioteca y Videl donde tu abuela. ¿No escuchaste nada? –tomó un sorbo más del café humeante y Pan negó en silencio._

_–¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_– Claro._

_– Lo que describieron mis padres, ¿es cierto? ¿Has sentido esos impulsos por marcarme? –lo miró a los ojos._

_–Sí, –admitió– pero no han sido tan fuertes como pensé que serían._

_–¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿Vegeta te habló de eso?_

_– Ya sabes como es mi padre, tiene su manera de explicar las cosas, aunque las pocas veces que he hablado con él, que no tengan que ver con entrenamientos, es algo reacio para conversar de esos temas._

_–¿Bulma?_

_–En parte, pero mi madre también tiene una forma muy especial de decirlas, algo que me avergüenza muchísimo por cierto. –suspiró cansado– Ha sido Goten el que me ha contado también algunas cosas, –Pan alzó una ceja– ¡no todas por supuesto! Esta con mi hermana –hizo gesto de asco._

_–Ya… y bueno, cuando tú me has… –él la interrumpió._

_–Sí. –tomó aire y giró su silla para quedar frente a frente. Tomó sus manos– Veras… es fácil para mí perder la compostura cuando se trata de ti. –ella hizo un intento de hablar pero él continuó– no me preguntes cómo, ni porqué, nada, porque en realidad no lo sé, es algo que no controlo ni tampoco entiendo. Sé que en parte es instinto, pero también sé que soy en parte humano, pero al parecer cuando es algo relacionado contigo mi lado humano parece esconderse y aparece el sayajin. Siempre intento controlarme para no lastimarte, hasta ahora no ha sido difícil porque no siento esas ganas de las que habla Gohan. No sé si soy yo, o es la situación o puede que suceda más adelante… lo único que sé es que siempre te protegeré aunque sea de mi mismo. –Pan lo miró con auténtico amor descrito en sus ojos– Cuando te des cuenta que no estoy siendo "yo", me detendrás, sé que bajo ninguna circunstancia podría hacerte daño, pero hay segundo en los que no parezco pensar y eso me desconcierta. –ella asintió– Yo te amo, Pan y no quiero hacerte daño. Gohan tiene razón y yo pienso lo mismo, ese ritual se completará cuando tú lo quieras… y bueno, si no lo quieres nunca, no lo haré._

_Pan en silencio lo observó, sabía que él hablaba con total sinceridad y se preguntaba porque antes no se había percatado de ese lado tan sensible que él poseía. Nunca antes lo había notado con tanta claridad como ahora. Él era un hombre como pocos, de esos que se muestran rudos en apariencia pero cuando realmente lograbas conocerlo, no había que pelar demasiadas capas para ver su real corazón, ese amable, bondadoso, tierno y sensible Trunks._

–¡Llamando a Pan! –gritó Bra– ¡Dios! –murmuró– ¿qué pasa contigo últimamente?

–No es necesario que me grites. –tapó sus oídos.

–Llevas por lo menos 5 minutos moviendo esas latas conserveras de un lado a otro. –terminó de guardar las últimas cosas y se acercó a ella– Me tengo que ir –miró la sillita de su bebé– Geko se quedó dormido. –Pan también lo observó– Nos vemos esta noche. –un beso en la mejilla, tomó a su hijo y se fue.

Pan se quedó observando la puerta cuando la cerró. Ahora, Trunks era lo mejor que tenía su vida. Él era simplemente maravilloso con ella. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su habitación dispuesta a encontrar un atuendo para esta noche. Sus amigos vendrían y no hallaba la hora de estar con él, de ser simplemente Pan la novia de Trunks, sin preocuparse por los demás, sino disfrutar de la compañía de amigos junto a su novio.

…

–¿Sabes qué? –habló con voz alta–. ¡agh! –se quejó. Quitó sus lentes y sobó el puente de su nariz– ¡Dios! –negó con la cabeza– hijo… –susurró.

–Lo siento, no… no recuerdo haber firmado esto –se excusó una vez más mirando y revisando aquel documento en donde sí estaba su firma, en puño y letra correspondiente a él.

–A veces no te entiendo –murmuró– siempre has sido tan responsable, ¿cómo es posible que no te fijaras? –Bulma suavizó su expresión– sólo debías revisar el funcionamiento, nada más. No debías firmar la orden de despacho, no aún.

Trunks hojeaba el documento una y otra vez tratando de buscar alguna solución a aquel gran problema– no lo sé. –dijo con dientes apretados, frustrado por su incompetencia. Sabía perfectamente por qué había sucedido todo eso, aunque no se lo diría a su madre pues era vergonzante para alguien de su edad.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Un hombre adulto, hecho y derecho, uno de los mejores empresarios del país y destacado a nivel mundial estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Perdiendo el razonamiento que tanto lo caracterizaba, por amor. Por una chiquilla de cabellos y ojos negros. Por Pan.

Suspiró, quitó sus lentes y los dejó sobre el escritorio. Observó a su madre que, ahora, estaba sentada en el sillón de cuero de su oficina, con el mando de la televisión en mano, observando y escuchando atentamente las noticias.

Allí, en la gran pantalla plana suspendida en la pared del frente, la relatora de noticias a nivel mundial seguía comentando uno de los fracasos más grandes de la empresa familia. Bajo el rostro de la presentadora el título principal del escándalo: _"Presentan una demanda colectiva contra Corporación Cápsula por venta de un producto defectuoso"_  
><strong><br>**La voz que emitían los parlantes hacía eco en la oficina. _"La demanda ha sido interpuesta ante la Corte Superior de Tokio, Japón, como una acción colectiva contra el gigante informático Japonés: Corporación Cápsula. El modelo de disco duro supuestamente defectuoso es el Deskstar 75GXP que, según los denunciantes representados por el bufete Sheller Luwig & Badey, contiene un error de diseño o funcionamiento en su fabricación, que provoca el malfuncionamiento del mismo y la consiguiente pérdida de toda la información allí almacenada. Este modelo de disco duro fue introducido por Corporación Cápsula en el mercado mundial en el mes de marzo del presente año y, según la demanda interpuesta ante el tribunal Japonés, el alto índice de fallos detectados en el mismo hace pensar que esta compañía era consciente del error de su producto, continuando aún así con la venta del mismo"._

Finalizando, la relatora agregó: _"Corporación Cápsula y su personal no ha emitido ningún comunicado al respecto de este problema". _

Trunks pasó su mano izquierda a través de sus cabellos lavandas. Negó en silencio, dejó el documento de lado y se puso de pie– las acciones de la empresa sufrirán una baja. –comentó y su madre asintió.

Bulma aún sentada en el sillón sacó su celular y marcó con rapidez–. Me comunicas con la relacionadora pública por favor. –un silencio en el cual miró a su hijo– sé que es sábado, soy conciente de ello, pero esto es urgente… sí, esperaré. –hizo a un lado el teléfono y le habló a Trunks– tendrás que dar un comunicado de prensa el día lunes a primera hora. –él asintió– yo lo escribiré, tú sólo lo leerás. Hoy llamaré y prepararé la convocatoria, estará todo listo para el lunes a las 9a.m. –el menor asintió otra vez– eso quedará arreglado, pero tú te encargaras de los abogados y la solución a la demanda… estoy segura que perderemos pues el producto lleva mucho tiempo a la venta. Los costos que eso conlleve serán tu problema, Trunks. –la mujer con una mirada retadora indicó con una mano que se retirara del lugar– Hola… –habló hacia el teléfono– sí, lo acabo de ver también…

Trunks dejó de prestar atención pues no podía hacer nada por ahora. Buscó su chaqueta que colgaba tras la silla de su escritorio y con una última mirada a su madre, que no le presto la más mínima atención, salió de la oficina.

Aquello era un problema y de los grandes, pensaba Trunks caminando hasta el estacionamiento de la empresa. La reputación implacable de la compañía se venía abajo gracias a su mando.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento pensó en darse una ducha y relajarse, comer algo antes de partir donde Pan. Al entrar a su hogar de lujo, automáticamente las luces se encendieron y la temperatura del lugar a regularse hasta quedar cómodo y cálido para el habitante. Caminó hasta su habitación en donde se despojó de toda su ropa e ingresó a su cuarto de baño. Al salir envolvió una toalla negra a su cintura y salió descalzo hasta la cocina, allí sacó variados _snack _para aminorar su apetito. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a comer. El silenció era ensordecedor, tomó el control de la televisión y lo encendió, pero a los pocos minutos se arrepintió de aquel acto. Los noticieros seguían hablando del último escándalo empresarial.

_"Las acciones de Corporación Cápsula, la compañía de tecnología más valiosa del mundo, pierden un 4 % en las operaciones del viernes, luego que ingresara a tribunales la demanda colectiva debido a un producto defectuoso, después de que la firma informara resultados para el tercer trimestre que no cumplieron lo esperado por el mercado"._

Cuando escuchó lo último decidió apagar la televisión, escuchar aquello lo estresaba aún más. Continuó comiendo hasta quedar más o menos saciado, tomó los envoltorios y los echó a la basura. Se lavó las manos y caminó de vuelta a su habitación, allí se recostó sobre la cama boca arriba y cerró los ojos por un momento.

¿Cómo era posible que él cometiera un error tan estúpido? ¿Él, uno de los empresarios que había crecido rodeado de aquel ambiente empresarial, que sus manos tocaban la tercera generación de la compañía? Sabía las consecuencias que se avecinaban, y éstas no tenían buena pinta. Debía planear algún tipo de estrategia, planificar algún tipo de acción contra aquella demanda, pues sabía que le costaría millones reponer aquel daño, ya sea para los afectados compradores como también para la compañía y trabajadores de ésta.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y mirando sus pies descalzos en el suelo, suspiró. El silencio lo estaba asfixiando. Antes acostumbrado a el y ahora no. Sonrió al recordar porqué ya no le agradaba. La respuesta era clara y sencilla: Pan.

Junto a ella venía el ruido y la alegría, el constante bullicio a su alrededor siempre le hacía sonreír. Cada vez que ella venía o iba a su casa, en su habitación o como ahora, en su apartamento siempre había música de fondo, era como que si siempre lo necesitara para vivir. Si no era aquello eran sus risas, sus gritos desde la cocina diciendo que la comida estaba lista, sus quejas diciendo que tenía hambre, sus retos hacía en recriminación por lo desordenado que era, o simplemente escucharla hablar de cualquier cosa. De un modo algo particular ella seguía siendo la misma niña, la niña bulliciosa, gritona, quejosa, risueña y adorable. Pero al mismo tiempo había notado su cambio, ese de niña a mujer, no sólo en el aspecto físico, sino en su modo de pensar y en su actuar. Ya no era la niña con ese cuerpo que recordaba. No, ahora era más exuberante de un modo simplista y no con muchas curvas, pero esa simpleza lo cautivaba. Su manera de vestir con el paso del tiempo cada vez se parecía más al de Videl. Él recordaba cómo había sido su suegra cuando él solo era un niño y notó la evolución que llevó a cabo cuando comenzó a salir con Gohan. Lo mismo sucedía con Pan, pese que aquel cambio no lo sufrió junto a él sino junto a Thomas.

Un dejo de celos sintió al pensar en él. En cierto modo lo envidiaba, por el simple hecho de que él presenció _ese_cambio en ella. Thomas vio cómo ella se convertía en mujer para él, en cómo cambió con el tiempo, en cómo la sexualidad se despertaba en ella, logró escuchar sus primero gemidos de placer, descubrió cómo hacerla llegar al orgasmo, en cómo tocarla, en cómo acariciarla y en cómo complacerla en cualquier ámbito. Pudo ver la manera en que ella cierra fuertemente sus ojos cuando llega al éxtasis, ver y sentir cómo arquea su espalda. Las arrugas que se forman en su frente cuando sonríe con ganas, la manera en que frunce el ceño cuando se enoja. Sintió en primera persona qué es ser acariciado por esas manos inexpertas. Él pudo decir el primer "te amo" para ella , le dio el primer regalo de amor, pasó el primer 14 de febrero junto a ella, la primera cena romántica. Logró quitar su inocencia, quitó su virginidad.

–¿En qué momento dejé de pensar en la empresa? –susurró para si mismo, ahora, enrabiado por el camino hacia donde iban sus pensamientos. De algún modo todo lo que pensaba terminaba en ella. Absolutamente todo.

Aún pensando en lo que Thomas le había arrebatado, se levantó para buscar ropa al armario. Eligió un conjunto simple y casual, jeans oscuros junto a una camiseta blanca y chaqueta negra. No le tomó más allá de 5 minutos en estar listo, se miró al espejo y se fue al baño a lavar sus dientes. A la salida del baño pudo lograr escuchar bullicio proveniente del exterior. Extrañado caminó hasta la ventana principal y miró hacia debajo de la calle.

–¡Rayos! –maldijo entre dientes cuando notó que fuera del edificio había una gran cantidad de periodistas y camarógrafos, todos ellos gritando su nombre, grabando, tomando fotografías y entrevistando a cualquier persona que saliera del edificio.

Tenía pensado pasar un rato agradable en compañía de su hermana, cuñado, su novia y sus amigos, pero no. Siempre había algo más estorbando su tranquilidad. Al alejarse del ventanal su timbré sonó avisando una visita. ¿Acaso el conserje había dejado entrar a algún periodista? Caminó hasta la puerta ya resignado.

–Señor Brief, perdón que lo moleste pero hay una gran cantidad de medios preguntando como locos por usted. –habló el amable señor de mayor edad con canas en su cabello.

–Señor Kazuo, –dijo con una sonrisa– no los voy a atender, es más, ahora voy saliendo y… –lo interrumpió.

–Lo tengo claro señor, pero verá… –suspiró– los demás residentes del edificio están algo molestos con la intromisión de… –

–Oh… –comprendió– bueno… mmm…. déjeme ver qué puedo hacer.

–Como guste. Me retiro –hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó. Trunks cerró la puerta y se apoyó de espalda a ésta.

…

–Y dime, ¿dónde esta el novio del año? –Kenny preguntó con sarcasmo debido a la tardanza. Pan lo miró con mala cara y se marchó de su lado– ¿Qué? Era sólo una broma –dijo con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando ella sin decir nada de regreso se fue hacia el otro lado del lugar.

–Tan pesado que logras ser a veces. –dijo Naomi pegándole en un brazo– Estamos hablando de un Brief ¿sabes? Seguramente debe estar ocupado. Algo vi en las noticias sobre una demanda hacia su empresa. –comentó mirando a su amiga y compañera de universidad conversando con Goten.

–Sé que es tarde Pan, pero sabes que Trunks no es así, algo debe haber ocurrido. Digo, aparte de todo el escándalo de la demanda y la prensa. –Goten le acarició un hombro mientras bebía despreocupadamente su bebida. Pero antes de que Pan pudiera decir algo, su tío desapareció al ver una bandeja de picadillos que no había visto antes. Observó que se acercó cautelosamente y comenzó a devorar como siempre. La menor de los Son, resignada una vez más se acercó a Bra que conversaba animadamente con otras chicas acerca de la última moda.

–Bra –la llamó e indicó con sutileza que la siguiera hasta la cocina. De camino hacia allá observó que a su alrededor la gente se divertía, reían, conversaban, comían, algunos bailaban, todo en un ambiente de música ligera y grata. Menos ella, estaba preocupada.

–Pan, traté de contactarme con él pero es imposible. No te preocupes, llegará pronto. –dijo antes de que su amiga hablará, la conocía perfectamente bien y ella no estaba disfrutando de aquel festejo en su propia casa.

–Es sólo que… Trunks me habría avisado que no vendría, ¿cierto? –la peliverde asintió– ¿Y si le ocurrió algo? Con estos _chips_–miró su brazo– no logro distinguir su ki.

–No pasa nada. –fue hasta la nevera y sacó una cerveza que se la entregó, mientras ella tomó un jugo– toma esto y relájate. –hizo una pausa– mira, si quieres puedo llamar a papá para ver si todo anda bien. –la pelinegra asintió.

Bra sonrió al ver que ella se relajaba un poco. Era increíble en cambio que habían tenido en tan poco tiempo. Ambos, su amiga como su hermano, se avisaban dónde estaban, a qué hora salían, dónde se juntarían, todo. Y podía notar que Pan se preocupaba mucho por Trunks, así como su hermano por ella. Tomó su celular y marcó la casa de sus padres, allí su madre le contestó y preguntó por la situación.

–Ahh, esta bien. Ok, llamaré a ese número. Gracias mamá, adiós. –cortó–. Mamá dice que Trunks tuvo un problema con la prensa y esta lidiando con ello. Me enviará por texto un número telefónico en donde podría ubicarlo y… –el sonido de alerta de un nuevo mensaje la interrumpió–. Aquí esta, ¿quieres que lo llame o…?

–Yo lo llamo. –sacó su propio celular y marcó el número. Mientras Bra se asomó por la puerta.

–¡Goten! –le gritó y algunos de los invitados rieron– Oh dios… –murmuró– Pan iré a ver a Goten, se esta comiendo todo a su paso –Pan rió y le hizo una seña que fuera nada más. Bra desapareció dejando a la pelinegra sola en la cocina mientras esperaba que le contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

_–¿Hola?_–una voz de mujer le contestó. Pan frunció el ceño.

–Ehh, me dieron este número para ubicar a… ¿sabe qué? Creo que me equivoqué en marcar y… –se detuvo cuando de fondo escuchó la voz de Trunks– ¿Trunks? –susurró– ¿con quién hablo? –preguntó.

_–Con Suzu Idane, ¿con quién hablo yo? _–preguntó extrañada.

–Pan Son –respondió con la mandíbula apretada. La morena escuchó cómo él preguntó por su nombre seguido de algún ruido que no logró descifrar.

_–¿Pan? _–escuchó su voz– _¿eres tú?  
><em>  
>–Trunks.<p>

_–Pequeña,_ –luego escuchó un ¿bufido de Suzu? Pan arrugó más su frente– _siento mucho no estar allá, tengo un problema pero pronto acabaré._ –Trunks esperó algún comentario pero nada sucedió– _Pan, ¿cómo has conseguido éste número?_

–Tu mamá.

–_Ahh, claro. Tuve que apagar mi celular porque no sé cómo demonios los periodistas lo consiguieron._ –en aquel instante Trunks se dio cuenta que estaba dando explicaciones cuando ella no se las había pedido– _Pan, ¿estas ahí?_–se vio en la obligación de preguntar ya que no la escuchaba.

–S-sí… es…

–_Mi amor,_ –le habló en voz muy baja para el gusto de Pan. ¿De qué se escondía? ¿Acaso no quería que esa tal Idane supiera que ella era su novia? Pan negó fuertemente con la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos tan… –_estaré lo más pronto posible allá. Ahora me tengo que ir. _–avisó.

–Claro, esta bien. –pero sin darle oportunidad, colgó apretando fuertemente el aparato.

Un estupefacto Trunks quedó con la vista pegada hacia el celular en su mano. No alcanzó a decir un _adiós _ o un _nos vemos _ cuando ella le colgó–. ¿Todo bien? –miró al frente y asintió despacio– ¿seguro? –asintió esta vez con más convicción.

–Nada de que preocuparse. –añadió– Entonces… ¿lo harías por mí?

–Claro, soy tu empleada después de todo ¿no? –le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Lo sé Suzu, pero esto no forma parte de tu trabajo. Esto es más bien un favor.

–Trunks, esta bien… relájate. Sé que si sales a hablar no te dejaran en paz. Llamé a la vocera de la empresa, pero esta fuera del país hasta el lunes, entonces no tengo ni un problema con hacerlo esta vez yo.

–No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. De alguna forma lo pagaré. –le sonrió.

–De acuerdo… ahora, ¿esta bien con este comunicado o quieres agregar algo más? –le entendió una libreta en donde estaba el escrito.

Trunks lo leyó una vez más y asintió satisfecho– Esta todo bien.

–Ok, entonces espérame aquí, seguramente lo transmitirán en vivo. –Suzu se levantó del sillón principal del living tomando la libretita para dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida del apartamento– luego me dices si salgo linda o no por televisión –con una última sonrisa, salió. Trunks asintió con una sonrisa con aquella broma.

…

Bra se había fijado que su esposo, quien sentado en un sofá, no paraba de utilizar su teléfono celular con cara de asombro y preocupación– Bra, ¡vamos! –una de las chicas, amigas de Pan, bailaba en medio del salón junto a la peliverde. Le habló cuando ella dejó de danzar al ritmo de la música– ¡déjalo ya! –comentó cuando notó en la dirección que miraba la sayajin.

Bra con una sonrisita se disculpó–. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó cuando por fin se acercó a él.

–¿He? –Goten miró a su bella esposa– ¡Ah sí! –miró de nuevo su celular– Trunks va a dar un comunicado de prensa –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Trunks? No lo creo, sabes que no le gustan esas cosas. ¿Quién te dijo eso? –ella se sentó en sus piernas.

–La prensa lo dice, mira. –acercó su móvil a ella. Bra comenzó a leer y era cierto– Es extraño. Bulma me notificó que lo harían el lunes, no hoy.

Bra se levantó de su regazo, lo tomó de la mano– Ven. –se lo llevó hacia la habitación de Pan. Allí encendieron la televisión y sintonizaron un canal de noticias 24 horas. Al aparecer la imagen– ¿Qué hace Suzu en el lobby del departamento de Trunks? –Goten se encogió de hombros– ¿Ella es la vocera o relacionadora pública de la empresa?

–No, Suzu es la analista– dijo más extrañado aún con la situación.

–Entonces ¿qué hace ahí hablando en nombre de mi hermano? –dijo irritada. Ella tenía ese _algo _que no le agradaba, no sabía descifrar exactamente qué, pero algo había. Estaba segura.

Goten se encogió una vez más de hombros. Miró a su esposa y la cara de enfado se podía distinguir a kilómetros de distancia. No sabía realmente porqué, a él le agradaba, era una chica simpática y trabajadora.

Justo cuando ambos se acomodaban sentados a los pies de la cama, la puerta se abrió revelando a una seria Pan– ¿Tú sabías que ella estaba con Trunks?

Goten miró a su esposa, pero se percató que le hablaba a él– No. –Pan sin decir más, se acomodó a su costado mirando la televisión. Los tres en silencio escucharon el pequeño discurso de la mujer excusando al Señor Brief de no ser buen momento–. _"La conferencia de prensa se realizará el día Lunes a las 9 de la mañana en el salón principal de Corporación Cápsula. Allí se discutirá el tema que envuelve a la empresa y se responderán sus preguntas. Gracias" _–sin más, Suzu dio la media vuelta desapareciendo de las cámaras y cómo ella era reemplazada por las fuerzas policíacas, desalojando a los periodistas del lobby del edificio.

Trunks miró a la chica que nuevamente entró en su apartamento con una sonrisa– ¿cómo lo hice? –ella preguntó.

–Excelente –se acercó a ella y la abrazó en agradecimiento– gracias, Suzu. –se alejó– no tienes idea lo que detesto hacer ese tipo de cosas.

–Extraño… –él levantó una ceja– digo, provienes de una familia muy reconocida, pensé que estos actos ya eran usuales para ti.

Negó con la cabeza– no, no lo son y creo que no lo serán –ella lo miró a los ojos.

–¿Sabes? –él puso atención en ella– creo que la mayoría de las personas tienen otra percepción de ti, incluso yo la tenía. –se sentó en el sillón junto a él.

–¿Qué percepción tenías de mí? –le ofreció un vaso de jugo natural de fruta.

– Pensé que eras más… –no sabía cómo explicarse– bueno, creo que la gente tiene la impresión de ti según la prensa.

–¿Y tú?

–Yo también pensaba así de ti, pero a medida que te he ido conociendo, mi percepción ha ido cambiando también. –hizo una pausa para tomar aire– eres mas bien, tímido. Digo, ¡no tímido! –se sonrojó– pero…

–Esta bien, entiendo –le sonrió– todos creen que soy una persona hostil porque así es como me muestran en la prensa farandulera, pero lo que no entienden es que sólo protejo mi intimidad, mi espacio. Algunos medios han dicho que soy engreído… bueno, de pequeño podría haber sido –rió– pero no lo soy, hasta me han catalogado de antipático.

–No lo eres –ella dijo en voz baja.

–No lo soy… Es más, creo que soy mucho más sencillo de lo que piensan. Soy alguien relativamente normal si no fuera por la empresa –_y por mi herencia sayajin_– agregó en su mente.

–Claro –susurró sin poder despegar los ojos de él. Todo era absolutamente cierto, él era un hombre increíblemente sencillo, buena persona, cordial, simpático y apuesto. Su mirada fue desde los azules ojos de su jefe hasta su boca, esa boca que mostraba esa sonrisa tan simple que podía derretir a cualquier mujer.

Trunks miró su reloj para ver la hora, se acordó de Pan en forma inmediata sonriendo al ver esa pieza de metal que denostaba tanto lujo–. De nuevo, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho. –volvió a sonreír.

–Emm… sí claro, no hay problema. –se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta para irse– que tengas una buena noche, Trunks.

–Gracias, tú también.

…

–Estas siendo infantil, Pan. –dijo luego de un silencio incómodo en la cocina, donde ambos se encontraban a solas, alejados del resto de la multitud.

Pues sí, tenía razón, estaba siendo totalmente infantil, según ella misma. ¡No estaba pensando con la cabeza! ¿Qué sucedía con ella? La respuesta era simple: Celos. No es que sospechara de él, pero no estaba segura. Había un cierto grado, mínimo tal vez, de desconfianza, pues siendo completamente objetiva Trunks había engañado a su última novia con ella. ¿Podía volver a hacer lo mismo, esta vez, con ella?

Trunks la observó de pie frente a él, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con un semblante serio. Hace mucho o quizás nunca la había visto de ese modo. Esto era algo nuevo y no sabía muy bien cómo enfrentarse a ella. ¿Había sido mala idea traer a Suzu con él? Pero ¿cómo dejarla sola un sábado por la noche cuando ella había hecho ese inmenso favor con la prensa? Sin saber muy bien porqué las palabras se le escaparon de la boca, invitándola a la inauguración de apartamento de Pan antes de que ella se fuera.

Sabía y conocía muy bien su temperamento, pero jamás la había visto celosa. Por un lado eso lo inquietaba pues quería decir que ella no confiaba plenamente en él, ¿no? Pero a la vez ¿cómo pensar eso si él mismo había estado celoso del profesor Antoni? ¿Ambos dudaban uno del otro? Eso no era bueno.

La observó una vez más… ¿quizás estaba insegura? Eso era probable, Pan no había tenido suficiente experiencia en el ámbito amoroso, ella era mucho menor que él y le era permitido ser insegura. Lo comprendía, de jóvenes no se piensa con la cabeza sino con el corazón. A veces la diferencia de edad jugaba malas pasadas, como hoy. Él ya no estaba interesado en las juergas, ni en mirar otras mujeres ya que él estaba en esa transición de hombre joven a una vida plena de adulto, su imagen, cuerpo y exterior no lo demostraban pero mental y psicológicamente sí. Él tenía todo con Pan, absolutamente todo. Lo que sí, quizás debía seguir esperando un poco más, lo sabía, ella aun era muy joven, le daría tiempo para marcarla para siempre de él. El tiempo que necesitara se lo daría, siempre y cuando ella lo siguiera amando. Luego de aquello su mundo sería perfecto, pero tampoco podía apartarse de la realidad, él moría por hacerla suya de una vez por todas, que fuera su mujer, su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos, pero ¿y dónde dejaba todas sus metas, anhelos, sueños y deseos que no eran parte de su mundo perfecto, como su carrera, sus amigos, su desarrollo personal? Él ya había pasado por todo eso, ahora quería sentar cabeza y formar el resto de su vida. Pero ¿y ella? No podía ser egoísta, no con ella, no podía.

–¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Te parece chistoso? –dijo enojada, frunciendo su frente.

Sonrió. Eso era exactamente lo otro que pensaba. Aquellos celos también lo hacían sentirse bien, querido y cuidado por ella. Estaba celosa por miedo a perder algo que le pertenecía. Se acercó a ella en forma cautelosa, quedando frente a ella y le sonrió ampliamente–. Mi pequeña, –le susurró abrazándola, rodeándola por los hombros y atrayéndola a su cuerpo– no tienes porque estar celosa. –ella no dijo nada y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho– Sólo tengo ojos para ti, respiro para ti, todo lo que hago y dejo de hacer es para y por ti. –Pan se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos.

–_Entonces, ¿por qué eres así conmigo frente a los demás?_–formuló la pregunta en su cabeza pero fue incapaz de decirla en voz alta.

Cuando había llegado a su apartamento y la ignoró casi por completo, se sintió una estúpida. La saludó de beso en la mejilla como al resto. No mencionó que ella era su novia y estuvo deambulando con los demás festejados sin mucho ánimo. Conversó con algunos, tomó un par de copas, pero más que nada se dedicó a conversar asuntos empresariales con Goten, quien le prestó poco rato de atención alegando que este no era el preciso momento de discutir tales asuntos, pues prefería seguir conversando con los chicos y bailando con Bra, extrañaba aquella sensación de _libertad_, aunque fuera solo un tiempo corto, alejados del rol de padres.

–¿Qué pasa contigo? –prefirió una pregunta que sonara más general.

–Pan, –quitó sus brazos de ella– no es un buen día para mí. –pasó su mano por su cabellera frustrado por tener que explicar una vez más lo mismo– cometí un gravísimo error hace unos meses atrás al firmar un documento sin revisar primero el proyecto. Salió a la venta y aún así… –ella lo interrumpió.

–Eso ya lo sé –dijo enojada en voz baja. Él no entendía a qué se refería.

–No, parece que no lo sabes. No entiendes la magnitud del problema. Me costará más trabajo del usual, dinero en abogados, dinero en reparar el daño a los consumidores, la demanda legal que han hecho contra la empresa, la mala reputación del producto en sí mismo, mi mala reputación como presidente y además me hostigan los periodistas a la salida de mi hogar, ¿entiendes eso? –sonó más duro de lo que él mismo se había propuesto. Pan lo miró con una mezcla entre extrañeza y sobresalto, pestañeó un par de veces tratando de asimilar la forma en que él le había hablado, casi como si ella fuera la culpable de su error en su empresa. Con un silencio sepulcral, Trunks habló una vez más, esta vez arrepentido– lo siento –dijo en voz baja– no quise trat…–

–Entiendo –y sin decir más, salió de la cocina con un rostro indescifrable para algunos ojos como los de Bra y Goten.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó su amiga, dejando de lado sobre una mesa, el refresco que estaba en su mano. Pan con una sonrisa completamente falsa asintió, seguido de un _sí_poco convencedor para ella misma, no así para los demás. Bra volvió a sonreír– pensé que estabas discutiendo con mi hermano, lo escuché alzar la voz y… –la pelinegra volvió a sonreír artificialmente.

–Bra… –posó su mano derecha en el hombro de su amiga– todo esta bien. –la ojiazul asintió– ¿Podrías buscar más papas a la cocina? Kenny me llama –mintió.

La verdad era que sus ánimos habían decaído a medida que avanzaba la noche. Esta reunión prometía ser agradable, sencilla, animosa, en donde pudiera compartir libremente con amigos, familia y su novio, pero no. Cada minuto que pasaba sentía que no era así, no se divertía en lo más mínimo y nadie parecía notarlo mientras cada vez más se sentía en la incertidumbre. Se volvía a preguntar una y otra vez por qué actuaba así con ella. ¿Habría hecho algo malo? ¿No quería que los demás se enteren de ella? ¿Acaso se avergonzaba? En sólo pensar en la última duda sentía como el pecho se le oprimía. ¿Era por ser menor en edad que la ocultaba? ¿Tendría prejuicios acerca de lo que los demás podrían opinar de su relación? ¿O era simplemente porque ella no era digna de ser presentada públicamente como la novia de Trunks Brief? Jamás se había sentido carente de autoestima, ella no era el perfil que mundialmente los hombres se derretían, no tenía las famosas medidas perfectas, no era una chica curvilínea tampoco, no tanía caderas ni pechos marcados en profundidad, no tenía aquella forma de guitarra del que todo el mundo hablaba cuando se referían a mujeres. No, ella era simple, era Pan, la chica que tiene un cuerpo atléticamente trabajado y definitivamente ella no era el _estilo _que Trunks, a través de su vida, había buscado. Entonces ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué él, el amor más grande que había sentido en su corta vida, la había elegido a ella entre tantas otras mujeres? ¿por qué ella era privilegiada de estar entre sus brazos desnuda durante las noches con él? ¿por qué a ella le dedicaba un _te amo_?

Miró el sofá donde estaba Kenny, le sonrió y se sentó a su lado sin prestar atención a quién más estaba cerca de ella. Ocupó sólo un espacio mínimo, con las rodillas juntas y sus manos sobre ésta, se las observó. Era extraña la sensación que albergaba su cuerpo en ese preciso momento, jamás lo había sentido tan claramente y la aterraba, pues ella no parecía ser de aquellas mujeres, pero no podía dominar ese sentir que iba más allá de lo racional. Sabía que era estúpido sentirse de esa manera, ¿pero qué podía hacer contra ello? Ahora entendía gran parte del sentir de Thomas, ¿así se habrá sentido él cuando supo que lo engañaba con Trunks? –_No, peor. –_Respondió su mente. Sin darse cuenta apretaba sus manos contra el jeans en sus rodillas. Miró el suelo y suspiró.

Pan no creía ser una mujer y persona con inseguridades, pero inconcientemente a medida que pasaban los meses junto a él, sobretodo aquellas últimas semanas en donde su romance era _público_ sentía que aquella incertidumbre entorno a ellos se incrementaban al igual que su _sentir. _Mientras más amor, mayor inseguridad. ¿Eso era normal? Levantó sus ojos cuando sintió que la observaban con intensidad. Trunks no le quitaba el ojo de encima, de pie desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, apoyando el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo con una cerveza en la mano derecha. No quitaba su mirada de ella, tomaba pequeños sorbos de su bebida alcohólica sin siquiera pestañear. Pan volvió a suspirar. Parecía que ahora notaba cada una de sus miradas, él la inspeccionaba cuando estaban juntos o esa era la sensación que percibía, no estaba segura del todo. Pero aquella sensación la tenía en ese preciso instante. Con un semblante casi posesivo no despegaba su mirada de ella, desde sus ojos hasta sus pies. No fue conciente del resto del mundo, más precisamente del resto de los festejados que estaban en su departamento, sólo era conciente de la intensidad de los azules que la observaban reflejando un atisbo de posesividad, salvajismo y lujuria, todo mezclado en una sola penetrante mirada azul.

Sus propios ojos comenzaron a picar, a escocer debido a la poca lubricación en ellos al no pestañear. Los cerró un par de segundos y fue consciente de una mano en su hombro que no había sentido hace, al parecer, minutos atrás. Los abrió, miró a su lado, era Kenny que la miraba con preocupación.– ¿Qué?

– ¿Estas bien? –volvió a preguntar. Pan con una sonrisa débil asintió, retornó su mirar al frente pero Trunks ya no estaba, miró a su alrededor buscándolo pero sin resultado–. No estas bien –habló una vez más Kenny preocupado por su amiga y ex intento de conquista. Ella siguió buscando con la mirada, él lo notó– al parecer fue al baño –dijo de pronto.

–¿Cómo? –frunció el ceño.

–Trunks fue por allí, seguramente al baño –hizo un pausa en donde la observó– lo buscas a él, ¿no es cierto? –no la dejó responder– ¿sabes? te ha estado mirando por mucho rato y… –no sabía si continuar o no.

–¿Y? –lo instó para que lo hiciera.

– Te mira como si quisiera… –una nueva pausa– como si quisiera asesinarte. –murmuró la última palabra, pero Pan no parecía sorprendida en lo más mínimo y eso… lo desconcertó.– ¿estas bien con él? –preguntó más preocupado aún– quiero decir… tú… él te a maltratado de algún modo… ¿física, verbal?

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –respondió sorprendida por su pregunta– él no sería capaz de algo así –sensación más extraña aún y no conocida la embargó al decir la última frase. Se quedó en silencio y sumida en sus pensamientos mientras apenas escuchaba a lo lejos las disculpas de Kenny al preguntar algo así que no era de su incumbencia pero que realmente se preocupaba por ella.

Horas después y no percatándose del tiempo realmente transcurrido sólo quedaba ella y Bra en el salón principal limpiando los restos de comida y basura que quedaron regados por ahí mientras Trunks y Goten charlaban lavando, secando y guardando trastes y vasos.– ¿Estas cansada? –le dijo la peliverde.

–No, ¿por qué lo dices? –continuó echando latas vacías a la bolsa negra de basura que sostenía su amiga.

–Has estado callada y sorprendentemente tranquila… algo muy raro en ti.

–No pasa nada… –sonrió.

–Pan, te conozco. –dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se puso frente a ella, quitó la basura que sostenía entre sus manos y la llevó al sillón más cercano, en donde ambas se sentaron– A mí no me engañas. –Pan sólo la miró y callada permaneció. No quería abrumarla con sus problemas, Bra parecía contenta, liviana de tener una noche libre del rol de madre– Puedes confiar en mí. –dijo con sinceridad.

Pero ¿podía? Se preguntaba Pan. Confiaba en ella, sí lo hacía, pero también tenía muy claro que su mejor amiga era hermana de su novio. Algo muy complejo por cierto.

…

Mientras, en la cocina… –Oye, ¿Y qué tanto hablabas con ese chico? Kenny creo que se llamaba.

–Ahh si… –dejó de lado los trastes y se puso frente a Goten– Cuando llegué noté en seguida que ese chico se me hacía familiar, además me miraba mucho.

–Sí, eso también lo noté.

–Recuerdas esa mujer, con la que yo tuve… –la voz de su hermana lo interrumpió.

–Goten, es hora de irnos –dijo Bra entrando a la cocina, miró su reloj– Es tardísimo… deberíamos aprovechar de dormir un poco antes de ir a buscar a Geko en la tarde donde tu mamá.

Trunks miró a Pan que entró luego de su hermana–. ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí? –sugirió él de pronto– Pueden dormir tranquilos en la habitación de invitados que tiene Pan, ¿no? –la miró nuevamente con el ceño fruncido al igual que Bra.

La Brief miró confundida a su hermano y luego a Pan que con sólo una mirada comprendió a su amiga– No lo creo… –entendió– Será mejor irnos –le sonrió a su marido quien asintió.

–Bueno, Bra tiene razón, es hora de irnos. –Goten por el contrario, sólo entendió que su esposa quería estar a solas con él, lo cual lo entusiasmó en demasía al recoger sus abrigos y despedirse rápidamente de ambos.

Pan, luego de cerrar la puerta, volteó y se encontró con los azules que la observaban mientras él se ponía su propia chaqueta. Parecía que con lentitud extrema se ponía una manga luego la otra, acomodó el cuello de la prenda y cuando estuvo listo le habló– Yo también me debería ir. –se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Pan lo miró con ojos cristalinos.

–¿Te deberías ir o te quieres ir? –preguntó cuando pasó por su lado.

Él se detuvo– Ambas. –suspiró– Ya es hora de que me vaya y me prefiero ir.

–¿Por qué? –volteó también y se puso delante, impidiendo su salida.

–Porque sí. Ahora es lo mejor, Pan. –acarició su rostro con su dedo pulgar y ella cerró los ojos al sentir su tacto.

–No, –susurró, tratando de retener una lágrima rebelde– no te vayas.

–Pan, –dijo más decidido– me voy.

–¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! –las palabras salieron de su boca sin control– ¡¿Por qué tú me haces sentir de esta manera?! –se alejó de él– ¡Odio sentirme así!

–¿Así cómo? –caminó tras ella, volviendo al living. Ella permaneció detenida de espaldas a él– Dime… ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó con suavidad.

–¡Así! –apretando sus puños, volteó y fijó sus ojos en él, ahora desparramando lágrimas con vergüenza.

–¿Pero por qué lloras? –se aproximó rodeándola con los brazos y acercándola a su pecho, pero ella rehusó su gesto y se alejó dos pasos.

Trunks no entendía nada de su comportamiento. ¿Por qué lloraba? Él no había hecho nada malo ¿o si? Se quedó observándola con detenimiento y memorizando cada uno de sus gestos para intentar de comprenderla. Podía notar la incomprensión en Pan, había algo en sus ojos que le decía que lo que estaba sintiendo no lo entendía ni ella misma, y si su novia no lo entendía él menos podía. Lo que sí comprendía claramente era que ella estaba sintiendo emociones fuertes y contradictorias– _Como cualquier joven_–pensó.

–Hey, –habló pero ella permaneció alejada de él con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados– mírame –dos pasos hacia ella, la tomó por el cuello y mejilla– Pan, mírame. –obligó que su rostro se dirigiera hacia él, pero ella seguía sin abrir sus ojos– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te digo que me mires!

–¡Suéltame! –de un puñetazo en su pecho, lo alejó. Rápidamente limpió las lágrimas que estaba en sus mejillas.

–¡¿Qué es lo que tienes?! ¡Trato de entenderte, pero no puedo! –tomó aire repetidas veces tratando de calmarse. Era tan fácil perder la razón cuando estaba con ella, parecía de locos. Era algo incomprensible también para él ofuscarse de esa manera, nunca había sido así con una mujer. A veces sentía que Pan acababa con su paciencia en muy poco tiempo. Era tan obstinada y a la vez tan ensimismada en sus sentimientos y pensamientos que no lograba comprenderla del todo, por más que tratara siempre parecía haber un muro en donde ella se salvaguardaba del mundo exterior, justo como donde se sentía ahora, fuera de ella, en donde él pertenecía.

–¡No, no puedes entenderme!

–¡Entonces explícame!

–¿Para qué? ¿Para sentirme peor de lo que ya me siento? No, gracias. –volteó para caminar a su cuarto. Trunks de un rápido movimiento la sostuvo del brazo.

–¿Yo te hago sentir así? –habló mucho más calmado.

–Sí. –susurró. Trunks obligadamente le dio la vuelta y ella por fin lo miró a los ojos– ¡Tú me haces sentir así! –gritó enrabiada. Él la sostuvo de las muñecas cuando Pan intentó golpearlo una vez más.

–¡Deja eso! –la mantuvo dominada.

–¡A veces siento que te odio! –continuó forcejeando en vano– ¡Me haces odiarte! ¡Suéltame!

–¡No! ¡Tú no quieres que me vaya, pues aquí me tienes! –continuó sosteniéndola– ¡Ahora me dirás que pasa contigo! ¡¿Por qué me odias?!

–¡Porque sí! ¡Porque me haces sentir de esta manera, porque me siento mal, no me gusta esta maldita sensación! ¡La odio!

–¿Me odias a mí u odias la sensación?

Ella exhaló con fuerzas– ¡Te odio a ti porque tú me haces sentir así! ¡Odio la manera con que me miras, odio cuando me tocas, odio cuando me besas, odio todo de ti! ¡Te odio, te odio! –y lloró con fuerzas.

Trunks la sostuvo con demasiada fuerza por las muñecas que Pan siseó del dolor en medio del llanto. La sacudió varias veces y él negó con la cabeza sin entender sus propias fuertes emociones, un sube y baja de sensaciones incomprensibles que ella le producía. Ira, salvajismo, obsesión, calor, pasión, deseo, temor e increíblemente una sensación de querer asesinar. Sin siquiera pensar, soltó sus muñecas y las deslizó hasta su cintura y caderas, allí la atrapó y de un fuerte movimiento la empujó con potencia contra una pared en donde la arrinconó. Pan aún con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos lo observó cuando él, sin medir fuerzas, estampó sus labios contra los de ella en un beso violento y desprolijo, que llenó de una excitación desconocida para ambos, el ambiente. Sin proponérselo y a puro instinto Trunks mordió su labio inferior consiguiendo una herida sangrante para luego seguir besándola desesperadamente. Ella gimió pero se dejó hacer sin queja alguna. El contacto de sus lenguas y las caricias frenéticas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, cuando él comenzó a creer intuir su sentir. Cuando terminó, y ambos buscaron el aire faltante, Pan se desestabilizó, rindiéndose ante él, cayendo como pluma entre sus brazos, sin ninguna fuerza para mantenerse de pie, dejando caer esas lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba retener. Mostrándose débil como muy pocas veces en la vida, venciendo su orgullo y exponiéndose frágil como una niña– Te odio, Trunks… –dijo entre llanto, mientras él con sus brazos la sostenía pegada a su fuerte pecho. Como si no pesara nada, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su dormitorio en donde se recostó sobre la cama sin despegarse de ella.

–¿Por qué me odias tanto? –habló en voz baja pues lo único que escuchaba era el sollozo de la pelinegra entre sus brazos. Acarició sin prisa sus cabellos negros y sedosos, mientras que ella inconcientemente se acurrucaba junto a él.

–Por lo que siento por ti. –respondió hipando– por lo mucho que me haces sentir.

–¿Qué es lo que sientes? –indagó.

–Todo. –él sonrió sin que ella pudiera verlo. Ternura era la sensación que ella estaba irradiando.

–Pan, mírame. –pidió con amabilidad, ella obedeció sacando su rostro del escondite que su pecho le ofrecía. Trunks limpio sus lágrimas con sus dedos y recorrió con sus dedos índice y pulgar sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su nariz y luego los rozó por sus labios. Se detuvo en el inferior herido– lo siento –susurró. Quedaron en un silencio por largos minutos en donde no despegaron sus ojos del otro. Al cabo de un rato, Trunks volvió a preguntar más– ¿Qué es todo lo que sientes? ¿Te hace mal sentir? ¿Yo te hago mal?

–No lo sé –respondió en voz baja, aguantando un nuevo llanto, como el de una niña– No entiendo lo que siento, Trunks.

–Intenta explicarme.

–Me haces sentir débil, necesitada de todo.

Trunks sonrió–. Mi pequeña… te hago sentir vulnerable…

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Mis queridas lectoras: les agradezco de todo corazón que aún me sigan a pesar de mis retrasos. Siento muchísimo que tengan que esperar tanto para un nuevo capítulo, pero mi vida esta tan ocupada que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y cuando a veces está no me siento inspirada para escribir. Hoy creo que lo logré, ya es de madrugada pero como la inspiración te pega en los momentos más inoportunos, como ahora jajjaa, no lo dejé pasar así que aquí me tienen. Sólo me faltaba el final de este capítulo hace muchos días y no podía encontrar las palabras, hoy me llegó el palo en la cabeza XD Así que me dije: subo hoy sino en las próximas semanas no muy cercanas, así que aunque estoy muerta de sueño se los dejo. Espero que les guste. Siento que estuvo un poco cargado al sufrimiento pero les cuento que es así como me estoy sintiendo. No es nada malo! Lo digo por las chicas que constantemente me envían mensajes de apoyo cuando digo cosas por el estilo. Son hermosas niñas, las adoro!  
>Así que creo que en los próximos capítulos rondaré lo que hoy les entrego. Trataré de explayarme más allá de los "sentir" que tiene el amor.<p>

Gracias a las nuevas lectores que se han ido incluyendo con el tiempo, también gracias por los nuevos reviews de "SENTIMIENTOS" y todas las visitas que tiene mensualmente. Obvio que igual a los de "TENTACIÓN…" son todas lindas! Las adoro!

* * *

><p>!GRACIAS TOTALES!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kattie.-<em>**

_01 – 09 – 2012_


	17. Amor violento

**SENTIR**

**Capítulo 17: "Amor violento"**

* * *

><p>Se dedicó gran parte de la mañana a observarla mientras dormía. Se recostó junto a ella, prometiendo marcharse luego de cerrar sus ojos… fue imposible. Se pegaba a su pecho como una niña necesitada de cariño. Sonriendo, la abrazó y acarició con suavidad hasta que sus negros ojos se cerraron del cansancio. Pasaron las horas y aún así le fue imposible despegarse de ella. Pan poseía la magia de sus ojos negros, pero al estar dormida ese imán seguía surgiendo efecto en él. Sus tiernos labios rojos lo llamaban a la tentación, pero sólo la observó, no queriendo interrumpir sus dulces sueños. Su tersa y nívea piel lo hacía perderse. Tocarla no era suficiente. Pasar sus manos por la suavidad de sus hombros descubiertos, por sus mejillas sonrojadas, por sus brazos, por su estómago no bastaba.<p>

Mientras la observaba y tocaba con extremo cuidado no dejaba de pensar con la facilidad que ella podría lastimar su corazón, como ninguna otra. Pero por el amor de _esta _mujer, lo daría todo. Estaba más que comprobado, tener el privilegio de adorarla solamente él, era un maldito vicio. Y aunque nunca había tocado el fondo del abismo por una mujer, por Pan si se arriesgaría.

Había llorado por ella al pensar que podía perderla en aquel extraño planeta, pero valía la pena llorar por ella una y mil veces más. Por el cariño de _esta _mujer sería capaz de darlo todo sin medida. Era perderse en su mirada, en sus manos, en sus caricias y en especial en su sonrisa. Sería capaz de perder el orgullo sólo por verla feliz unos segundos.

Lo daría todo, incluso su vida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó cuando la vio abrir sus ojos con rostro extrañado.

—Pensé que… —se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos— no importa —sonrió. Trunks frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cómoda cama quedando a su altura. Acarició su rostro con la mano derecha, sonrió y besó su frente.

—Siento… —dijo Trunks.

—¿Anoche… —iba a preguntar Pan.

Los dos hablaron apresuradamente al mismo tiempo. Trunks con un gesto de manos la hizo hablar— ¿Anoche dormiste aquí? —continúo ella.

Él asintió— ¿Pasa algo? —inquirió.

—No, nada —volvió a sonreír. Se levantó y en silencio caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, pero se detuvo y dio la vuelta. Lo observó— ¿Has hablado con mi papá? —de pronto preguntó.

—No, ¿por qué? —respondió desde la cama.

Negó con la cabeza— Por nada —él la observó con más extrañeza aún— Tengo hambre —comentó fuera de sentido— Me iré a duchar y luego preparo el desayuno, ¿si? —sin dar tiempo a respuesta se encerró en el baño.

El pelivioleta suspiró y se recostó con pesadez sobre la cama una vez más. No estaba seguro si todo esto era extraño por lo sucedido anoche o había algo más. Quizás la situación en que la puso le había resultado incómoda… pues no todos los días experimentaba aquella extraña sensación, mucho menos con ella.

Instinto asesino.

Se levantó de un salto con sólo pensar en esas dos palabras. Dos palabras que ahora… lo aterraban. Había sido mínimo, pero al fin y al cabo lo había sentido. Supo controlarse, pero no del todo.

Con cuerpo tembloroso se dirigió a la cocina con tal de preparar un decente desayuno y así tratar de despejar su aterrada cabeza.

Con las manos aún apoyadas en la blanca cerámica de la ducha, cabeza gacha y sintiendo como la tibia agua caía por su cabeza, rostro y cuerpo, se enderezó, cerró los ojos y dejó que aquel líquido cristalino la tranquilizara. Lo de anoche le había resultado, por decirlo menos, extraño. Había sentido miedo, sí, miedo de Trunks. La manera con que la miraba, la tocaba, la besaba era aterradora… y placentera. Negó con la cabeza una vez más sonriendo estúpidamente. Llevaba cinco minutos bajo el chorro de agua sin mover su cuerpo un milímetro. Se sentía congelada, no de frío, de…

—¿Estas bien? —escuchó su voz luego de un toque en la puerta que la hizo saltar.

—S..Sí —respondió.

—¿Segura? —miró su reloj— Llevas ahí encerrada más de veinte minutos, Pan.

¿Cinco minutos? Bufó, no se había percatado del tiempo— Salgo en poco, no te preocupes.

—Esta bien —escuchó como los pasos se alejaron hasta desaparecer. Tomó su shampoo, puso parte del contenido en su mano y se lo llevó al cabello.

¿Por qué ese sueño? Porque fue un sueño, ¿no?

_Gohan guía a Trunks a la salida de la puerta de su casa. Una vez afuera le indica con un dedo hacia un extremo de una montaña bastante lejana. Sin decir una palabra se aleja volando a toda velocidad, Trunks lo sigue sin pensarlo y concentrado en el miedo, que no quiere admitir, que le provoca la mirada asesina de su suegro. Una vez allí se detiene y Gohan posicionado frente a él escupe sus primeras palabras luego de un largo silencio._

_—__¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres del mundo tuvo que ser ella? __—p__reguntó con voz dura. Trunks tragó en seco y analizó su respuesta, pero la estridente voz del pelinegro no lo dejaba pensar__— __¡Dime! ¿Por qué mi hija? ¡Dios santo! __—__dijo exasperado apretando sus puños._

_—__No lo sé __—__respondió mirándolo a los ojos__— N__unca lo quise así… créeme que traté de alejarme de ella, juro que traté, pero fue imposible no enamorarme de tu hija._

_—__No puedo… __—__susurró._

_—__¡NO! __—__gritó en respuesta__— N__o puedo dejarla de amar, no puedo. Ya no la puedo dejar ir, no puedo luchar contra lo que siento. Lo hice y tú mismo presenciaste todo lo que pasó… y no hablo de mí sino de Pan. ¿O acaso olvidas cuando se alejó de mí y de todos yéndose a ese maldito planeta? __—__Gohan lo miró apretando se mandíbula__— N__o estoy dispuesto a que ocurra lo mismo, no haré nada que pueda dañarla, si me quiere junto a ella ahí estaré te guste o no… sólo… sólo me alejaré si ella lo pide, no tú._

_—__¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer! __—__gritó de vuelta aumentando su poder__— __¡Es mi hija! … eres un adulto ¡por la mierda! Tú eres el adulto, ¡ella todavía es muy joven! Tiene 23 años Trunks, apenas 23. No ha vivido nada aún, tiene toda una vida por delante como para que la amarres a ti. __—__pasó sus manos por su cabello casi tirándolo de la rabia._

_—__Lo sé… __—__susurró__— __yo también pensé lo mismo, pero hablé con ella y dijo que… que no tenía problema con ello, ella me quiere ¿sabes? ¿Le has preguntado alguna vez eso?_

_—__No es necesario que se lo pregunte, la conozco mejor que tú. La has engatusado, __—__acusó__— __tal y como lo has hecho con todas las demás mujeres que han pasado por tu cama ¿y después qué? ¿la dejarás como a las demás? __—__dijo irónicamente._

_—__Jamás. __—__su respuesta fue categórica__— __Pan no es como las demás. Además ya no soy el de antes, pensé que te habías dado cuenta._

_—__¿Cómo mierda quieres que me de cuenta? No he visto cambios en ti. Has sido el mismo de siempre. Con la vuelta de mi hija te propusiste encantarla y ahí la tienes… __—__dijo con rabia._

_—__¡No!_

_—__¿Cómo que no? Rompiste con esa chica que era tu novia sólo para conquistar a mi hija._

_Trunks apretaba sus puños de la rabia_

_— __No es eso. Yo a ella no la quería, y la dejé antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que sentía por Pan._

_—__¿Entonces por qué estabas con ella si no la querías? Así ha sido con todas Trunks, las seduces, las encantas, luego te acuestas con ella y luego las dejas. No pienso dejarte que hagas lo mismo con mi hija, ya has llegado muy lejos y no pienso dejar que te acuestes con ella._

_Trunks alejó la mirada cuando pronunció sus últimas palabras. Avergonzado, así se sentía. Gohan captó de inmediato aquella mirada y sus cabellos de un segundo a otro se transformaron en dorados_

_— Y__a lo has hecho ¿no es cierto? __—__gruñó. Pero él no respondió nada. Y sin más se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacia él, Trunks afirmó sus pies a la tierra esperando ser fuertemente golpeado, pero nada llegó, en cambió Gohan pasó a su lado directo a una montaña en donde se dedicó a lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra, descargando su ira a la pobre madre naturaleza. Gritó con fuerzas, arrojó grandes ataques de poder haciendo que la tierra temblase. El pelivioleta sólo miró con ojos sorprendidos el inmenso poder que desplegaba en cada uno de sus ataques y en cómo su cuerpo se agrandaba más con el paso de los minutos. No parecía agotarse, sino por contrario, parecía cada vez aumentar más sus energías descargándolas a aquellas montañas que desaparecían en cosa de segundos. De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar más y más, algunas nubes negras parecían arremolinarse justo arriba de él y fue cuando Gohan volvió a su estado natural, pasado al menos 30 minutos desde el comienzo de su ira desatada. Suspiró sonoramente varias veces y Trunks pronto notó la presencia de dos personas a sus espaldas, se volteó viendo a su padre y Goku que miraban a Gohan en el cielo. Ninguno dijo nada y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el hijo mayor del Son se volvió frente a ellos, con cara mucho más relajada._

_—__Hijo __—__Goku dio un paso más cerca de él._

_—__Estoy bien __—__respondió, su padre asintió._

_—__Nos largamos __—__habló Vegeta sin siquiera mirar a su hijo. Hizo un gesto a Kakaroto para irse, luego de ver que no había nadie muerto, por el momento. Cuando se iban Gohan volvió a hablar._

_—__Papá __—__dijo justo antes que alzara el vuelo. Él se giró y lo observó__— __¿podrías traerme una camisa y un pantalón? __—preguntó__con voz suave al percatarse del desastre de su atuendo. Goku asintió y con sus dedos en su frente desapareció y reapareció en menos de un minuto trayendo consigo su pedido. Luego ambos guerreros de sangre pura se retiraron dejando a solas nuevamente a Trunks y Gohan._

_El pelinegro se cambió de ropas rápidamente y las anteriores las terminó de quemar con un pequeño poder que lanzó de su mano haciéndolas desaparecer._

_—__Lo siento __—__susurró Trunks._

_Gohan volvió a tomar aire, se alejó unos pasos y caminó hasta un riachuelo a unos metros en donde se lavó la cara y manos, luego se sentó a la orilla sobre el césped. El otro guerrero lo siguió y se sentó a su lado de piernas cruzadas esperando alguna réplica._

_El Son giró y lo miró a los ojos_

_— __¿La amas? __—__hizo una pausa, pero antes de que pudiera responder volvió a hablar__— __no me refiero a como has "amado" a tus anteriores mujeres, sino más bien si la amas de verdad __—__Trunks asintió y Gohan también__— T__ú no tienes idea de lo que es tener un hijo __—__dijo con voz calmada y normal nuevamente._

_El pelivioleta permaneció en silencio escuchando cada una de sus palabras_

_— C__uando Pan llegó a mi vida un cúmulo de alegrías y esperanzas vino junto a ella. Y antes de que naciera siempre me hacia preguntas sobre cómo iba a ser esa criatura: ¿Saldrá con mis ojos o los de Videl?, ¿Le gustará tanto la batalla como a mi padre?, ¿Podré educarla correctamente para que se convierta en una mujer de bien? __—__Gohan volvió la mirada hacia el riachuelo mientras Trunks lo escuchaba atentamente. El pelinegro continuó__— __y de pronto llegó… el día tan anhelado llegó y sin darme cuenta ya la tenía entre mis brazos, tan tierna, tan hermosa, tan indefensa y tan vulnerable. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a mis dedos con fuerza y desde ahí supe que debía protegerla de todo y de todos. Yo estaba ahí para protegerla. Pasaron los días, los meses y los años, pronunció las palabras que me llenaron el pecho de orgullo, satisfacción y por sobretodo amor, si es que cabía más en mi corazón… __—__miró a Trunks__ con sonrisa melancólica— __un "te quiero papá" __—__sin proponérselo sus ojos brillaron con las lágrimas acumuladas que no dejó escapar. Trunks lo miró a los ojos emocionándose también, no sabía qué era tener un hijo, pero el escucharlo hablar de la persona que más amaba en esos momentos parecía quererla aún más, amarla aún más, pues él tampoco olvidaba a Pan de pequeña. Gohan continuó__— __a lo largo de los años me abrazó infinidades de veces y me dio muestras de cariño incondicional y así poco a poco la vi convirtiéndose en mujer. Ella ha crecido a un ritmo veloz y apenas me percaté que yo había crecido junto a ella y me sorprendí la primera vez que me dijo que tenía novio. __—__sonrió con añoranza__— __Y desde ahí me pregunté ¿En qué momento se volvió tan alta? ¿No fue ayer que le enseñe a anda en bicicleta? ¿Acaso no fue ayer cuando se deleitaba con los juegos que inventábamos? … y me doy cuenta que atrás quedaron esos días maravillosos en que juraba amarme como el único hombre de su vida __—__soltó una risita mirando al compañero de su izquierda__— __sé que ha llegado el día en que mi hija se vaya de mi lado… ya lo viví una vez cuando se mudó a Nueva York, pero pasar por lo mismo vuelve a ser doloroso. Se ha enamorado y no hay nada que pueda hacer para revocarlo, pero a la vez siento que la hace aún más hermosa. Te amará, tal y como yo amo a Videl… y algún día ella también estará anhelante esperando a su propio hijo… contigo… y recién ahí sabrás de lo que hablo __—__volvió a hacer una pausa viendo la cara estúpidamente feliz de Trunks al decir aquello__— __Cuando un hijo se va de tu regazo, se ve de todas las edades, los recuerdos se acumulan, los sueños se han cumplido, y le deseo lo mejor para ella y su pareja… pero muy dentro siento que comienzo a morir poco a poco…. Aunque eso no significa que deba esperar sentado a morir, no, nada de eso. El acontecimiento debe ser así y es una partida para mí y Videl de recomenzar, disfrutar de nuestra vida en solitario una vez más, realizar un balance de nuestra existencia y ver con satisfacción que hemos hecho un buen trabajo con nuestra hija… viéndola emprender nuevos rumbos. Sé que hay que dejar partir un hijo para que viva su libertad, para que aprenda de sus propios errores, que hay que despedirla con alegría y optimismo pensando que sus sueños se harán realidad y así sobrellevar su futuro… pero debo asegurarme, como su padre, que ella será feliz __—__miró a Trunks interrogante pese a que no fue una pregunta explícita._

_—__Yo haré hasta lo imposible por hacerla feliz, pero debes tomar en cuenta que ella no lo será completamente si no aceptas lo nuestro. Y eso sólo esta en tus manos __—__respondió._

_Gohan suspiró_

_—__Quiero y deseo que ella sea feliz __—__respondió también expresamente._

_—__Lo haré por el resto de mis días… suegro __—__sonrió de medio lado al notar como él también sonreía._

_—__Pero si la veo sufrir un sólo segundo querrás no haber nacido ¿me oíste? __—__Trunks asintió otra vez asustado__— __porque lo que te haré no será ni parecido a lo que pasó con aquella montaña. __—__el pelivioleta volvió a asentir__— __Ahora párate y vamos, Videl y Pan deben estar preocupadas. __—__se puso de pie __— Y que__ no se te ocurra decir una sola palabra de lo que ha pasado __—__advirtió._

_—__Sí __—__se puso de pie a su lado, le sonrió y le dijo un sincero __—__gracias._

…

—Ocurrirá pronto —comentó.

—¿Qué cosa? —Goten confundido la miró.

—No lo puedo creer… —murmuró con su mano pegada a la frente— No has escuchado absolutamente nada, ¿cierto? —él se encogió de hombros— No debería darte comida cuando quiero hablar contigo. No prestas atención en absoluto cuando comes.

—No es shiierto —habló con la boca llena. Tragó y la miró ofendido.

—¿Qué hablé durante la última hora? —Bra le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Con la mano en su mentón, tratando de recordar— Mmm sobre… Geko —respondió sabiamente.

—Sí, ¿qué más?

—El señor Vegeta —añadió.

—Ok —hizo una pausa— ¿algo más?

—Mmm nop —cogió el tenedor con un gran trozo de carne y lo introdujo en su boca, sonriente al sentir el delicioso sabor— shobre comidha tambiensh.

Bra rodó los ojos— ¿Escuchaste todo el discurso que hice sobre mi hermano y Pan?

Cuando terminó de tragar, habló— ¿Pan? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Por supuesto… —murmuró.

El sonido del teléfono los interrumpió, ambos se miraron, ninguno dispuesto a levantarse de la silla para coger la llamada— Yo voy —dijo Goten de mala gana mirando con cara de cordero degollado su plato en el que aún quedaba comida— Hola —respondió mirando hacia la mesa —¿Ahora? —nueva pausa— ¿Tiene que ser justo ahora? —escuchó al otro lado de la línea— Esta bien —dijo derrotado terminando de colgar.

—¿Qué pasa? —la peliazul preguntó.

—La empresa —habló con un puchero mirando su plato sin acabar.

Bra sonriendo— Ve, te llevaré a ti y a Trunks más comida.

—¿Si? —preguntó con brillo en sus ojos. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso suave en los labios— Te amo —dijo con alegría cogiendo la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla junto a su maletín.

—Si, si… —murmuró sonriente. Goten levantó una ceja antes de salir de su cocina— Yo también te amo —dijo rodando los ojos. Goten sonrió ampliamente y le guiño un ojo antes de salir— Bueno… —habló para si misma— al menos podré dormir una siesta y… —el llanto de Geko inundó la casa— Noooo ¿por qué a mi? ¿por qué? —dijo mirando el techo.

—Ok —dijo con ánimo— ¿Ahora si? —sonrió a su bebé mientras lo dejaba en su cunita. El menor sonrió mientras sacudía sus manos con vibrantes movimientos. Bra buscó una mantita blanca y el biberón antes de prender el televisor. Tomó a su hijo en brazos y se sentó con él en un sillón mientras le daba de comer.

—_Estamos en vivo y en directo en el salón de conferencias de Corporación Cápsula esperando la presencia de los directivos… _—decía la corresponsal del noticiero.

—_Se ve un gran número de medio de comunicación, ¿no? _—la periodista principal preguntó.

Bra miró su reloj y maldijo en voz baja. Había olvidado aquella conferencia para la que hoy estaba programada. Cuando terminó de alimentar a Geko, corriendo preparo el bolsito necesario para salir con él. Apresuradamente salió de la casa, tomando su automóvil y corriendo hasta llegar a la empresa y entrar por atrás.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Bulma preguntó cuando la vio entrar a la oficina. Todos los demás también voltearon. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Suzu, una mujer y un hombre más también lo hicieron.

—Bra, no deberías haber venido. Afuera esta lleno de periodistas y… —hablaba Goten.

—Entre por el subterráneo —respondió con rapidez— ¿Dónde esta Pan?

—¿Pan? —Goten preguntó observando a su hijo en los brazos de su esposa.

—Si, la llamé cuando venía hacia acá y dijo que venía en camino.

El presidente de Corporación Cápsula dejó de prestar atención a lo que hablaban sus compañeros de trabajo— Trunks —Gohan le habló con dureza— No es hora de distracciones.

—Si, perdón —retomó su vista hacia la persona que seguía hablando sobre el discurso que él mismo debería dar en aproximadamente media hora. Trató en enfocarse en lo que hablaban delante de él, pero parecía imposible, su mente estaba preocupada en otra cosa… en otra persona: Pan. Por lo que logró escuchar de su hermana, Pan debería estar en camino o haber llegado, entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

—Muy bien, entonces todo esta claro ¿cierto? —Gohan habló en voz alta dirigida hacia la gran mesa de caoba en donde estaban todos los demás de pie asintiendo —Trunks, ¿quedó claro?

—Por supuesto —dijo tratando de sonar seguro, mas su mente estaba en otro lado.

—Ten —Goten le entrega el papel del discurso definitivo— Las primeras cuatro páginas son estrictamente de lectura. No te saltes ni una palabra, no dejes que nadie te interrumpa —dijo con seriedad a lo que Gohan y Bulma asintieron.

—Eres la cabeza de la empresa, hijo —posó una mano en su hombro —Has un buen trabajo —sonrió.

—Bra, tú te quedas aquí, ¿esta bien? —Goten le habló a su esposa quien asintió— En poco tiempo estaremos de vuelta.

—Espero todo salga bien —de puntillas besó sus labios masculinos. Con un brazo ocupado con su hijo, el otro arregló su corbata mejorando su aspecto formal.

—Gracias mi vida —besó en la frente a su mujer y luego a su hijo, caminó hasta desaparecer con los demás siguiendo su paso.

Bulma y Gohan encabezando la caminata hacia el salón principal seguido de Goten, luego Suzu y al último Trunks caminando muy lentamente. Llegando hacia dicho salón los tres primeros tomaron asiento, previamente preparado para ellos. Cuando Suzu se disponía para ingresar al lugar infestado de periodistas, se detuvo en seco al notar la ausencia de su jefe. Volteo y estaba congelado con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó cuando se acercó a él.

—Si, —fingió una sonrisa— es sólo que… —no terminó cuando la voz de su madre sonó por un alto parlante anunciando su entrada.

—Vamos —dijo con una sonrisa, se acercó más a él llegando de puntillas para alcanzar su cuello y Trunks sorprendido abrió sus ojos cuando vio que ella acercó mucho su rostro a él y luego lo tomó por la solapa de su chaqueta formal.

—¿Q…Qué haces? —dijo atropelladamente dando un paso atrás.

—Arreglo tu corbata —respondió lo obvio cuando enderezo aquella prenda— Ahí sí —dijo satisfecha viendo el resultado.

Trunks un tanto nervioso sonrió. Alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su chaqueta, tomó aire y salió hacia el salón.

…

—_Acaba de terminar la conferencia realizada en el salón de prensas de Corporación Cápsula. Si bien todo ha salido a la perfección para sus cabecillas, no pasó desapercibida la falta de concentración del Señor Brief. En más de una ocasión tuvo que ser repetida la pregunta dirigida hacia él, mientras que el Señor Son Gohan salía en representación de la empresa. ¿Será que el primogénito de la grandiosa Bulma Brief, ya no se encuentra interesado en la compañía familiar? Son muchos los rumores que giran alrededor de él, el más grande dice que hay una mujer que ocupa gran parte de su tiempo y esto ha provocado que la experticia con la que siempre se ha caracterizado ha ido en considerable baja ya que sus prioridades son distintas. ¿Será que deberán buscar un nuevo presidente para que la empresa resurja y vuelva a ser la exitosa Corporación Cápsula de antaño? _

—Ridículos —susurró apagando la pantalla plana de la oficina. Recién habían terminado la conferencia y ya estaban hablando más estupideces. Bra dejó a Geko en la silla mecedora y tomó su teléfono celular por tercera vez intentando comunicarse con Pan. Pero esta última vez se sorprendió— ¿Apagado?

La menor de los Son apretó el botón rojo de su celular desconectándolo momentáneamente— ¿Ves? Te estoy interrumpiendo —dijo una vez más.

—No —sonrió— Quiero decir… bueno, prefiero hablar contigo y… —dijo entre nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Pan… —él habló con voz cortada. Hacía mucho que no pronunciaba su nombre sin sentir rencor. Ella soltó una risita— ¿Qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que jamás dirías mi nombre —Thomas levantó ambas cejas— porque —Pan continuó— llevamos, no sé, —se encogió de hombros— ¿una hora hablando? Y… en todo este tiempo no habías dicho mi nombre.

—Es… si —dijo finalmente. Rascó su cuello— Es que… ya sabes… es una sorpresa encontrarte.

—Una casualidad.

—Si.

Un silencio incómodo los rodeo, nuevamente— Mmm ¿sabes? no quiero ser descortés pero tengo que ir a recoger a Amber al colegio y…

—Ohh claro, por supuesto —dijo con atropello— ¿Cómo esta ella?

—Hermosa y grande —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Claro —Pan asintió.

—Bueno, —miró su reloj— creo que es mejor…

—Anda, anda. No querrás llegar atrasado— hizo un gesto de menos tratando de apurarlo.

—Tengo tu número así que… —mostró su celular— te llamaré un día de estos para que hablemos, ¿si? —Pan asintió. Thomas se acercó a ella y la pelinegra completamente incómoda recibió el pequeño abrazo de despedida. Sin decir más, él se fue caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

La Son se quedó estática en el mismo lugar. Encontrarse con él había sido extraño, incómodo pero de alguna manera, cuando él la saludó fue aliviante también. Sentía que con él tenía una deuda que resolver, debían hablar, aclarar muchas situaciones, pedir perdón por el dolor, por el engaño, por todo. Sentía que se lo debía, quería hacerlo, quería sentirse bien. Con el paso de los meses había sido feliz con Trunks, pero había algo siempre tras su cabeza. Hacia un tiempo que ya lo comprendía y todo era la situación pendiente con Thomas. Quería dejarlo atrás, cerrar el capítulo y ponerle fin a todo. Era lo más sano y más maduro que podía hacer. Sabía que no sería para nada de fácil, pero se lo debía a él y a ella misma.

Caminó unos pasos hasta encontrarse con un parque en donde buscó algún asiento. Allí trató de relajar su cuerpo en tensión, tomó aire repetidas veces y miró el azul cielo.

Trunks.

De un salto se puso de pie y caminó con rapidez hacia la empresa, mientras encendió su celular y vio las numerosas llamadas perdidas de Bra y la última de Trunks. Cuando llegó al imponente edificio entró al hall principal vacío.

—Señorita Son —saludó la recepcionista.

—Buenas tardes, busco al señor Brief.

—Suba nada más —dijo la mujer, siguiendo las estrictas ordenes de su jefe con respecto a esta chica.

—Gracias —la mujer sonrió asintiendo. Encontró el ascensor y apretó el botón del último piso. En pocos segundos las puertas se abrieron y se encontró con los pasillos vacíos. Caminó hasta la puerta con una plata dorada "Presidente: Trunks Brief" Golpeó suavemente la puerta y esperó. Una sonriente Suzu la saludó.

—Hola, —dijo con la siempre sonrisa— pasa.

—Hola —caminó y se encontró con todos los demás.

—¿Dónde estabas? —dijo Bra quien fue la primera en acercarse a ella.

—Lo siento, me atrasé —la miró con ojos interrogantes y susurró despacio— ¿Salió todo bien? —Bra asintió con una sonrisa.

—¡Pan! —dijo Bulma captando la atención de los demás— Que bueno verte por aquí —se acercó a ella y la saludó de beso en la mejilla junto a un abrazo. Suzu se quedó mirando toda la escena y la familiaridad con que la señora Bulma saludaba a la chica Son.

—Hola Bulma —dijo Pan sonriendo con la siempre tan exagerada forma de saludar de su suegra.

¿Bulma? Suzu seguía captando cada uno de los detalles. Atenta a la forma con que la "chica" tuteaba a la señora.

Pan saludó a cada uno de ellos hasta llegar a Trunks. Cautelosamente se acercó a él y depositó un lento y suave beso sobre su mejilla. En forma inmediata Suzu notó como el ceño de su jefe se arrugaba y miraba inquisitivamente a la chica Son. La pelinegra también notó como el cuerpo de su novio se tensó en forma casi inmediata cuando lo saludó. Dio un paso hacía atrás y lo miró confundida. El pelivioleta aún con el ceño fruncido alejó la mirada de ella y la enfocó en su madre quien estaba dando un pequeño discurso sobre lo bien que había salido la conferencia.

—Pero ya saben, esto sólo es el primer paso. Más adelante deberemos lidiar con los abogados y la demanda, por ahora las preguntas de los medios ya esta saciada y todo lo que hemos dicho los mantendrá ocupado, por un tiempo al menos —terminó de decir la mujer mayor—Por hoy y sólo por hoy —miró a su hijo— hoy acaban nuestras labores. Cada uno puede ir a su casa, hemos pasado por un alto stress y necesito que se relajen, las semanas que vienen serán de mayor tensión aún.

—Que bien. —comentó Goten— Ya tengo hambre.

—Mamá, ¿quieres ir a comer con nosotros? —Bra preguntó.

—Claro, porque no.

—¿Gohan? —invitó a su cuñado.

—Quede con Videl y… —miró a su hermano que lo alentaba a decir que si— Esta bien, déjame llamarla.

—Dile que vaya a nuestra casa también —le dijo Bra. Gohan asintió poniendo su celular en su oreja.

—¿Amigo? —Goten le habló a Trunks.

—Claro.

—Entonces vamos todos. Suzu ¿vienes? —Bulma preguntó.

Sin quererlo Pan movió sus ojos hacia ella, la miró sólo por un par de segundos, luego los volvió a Trunks. Casi advirtiendo todo con la mirada. Suzu, por su parte, también había notado la mirada asesina.

—No, gracias. En realidad ya tengo un compromiso.

—Una lástima —concluyó Bulma.

Y así, todos partieron a la casa de Goten, Bra y Geko. Al llegar y a los pocos minutos transcurridos la comida se había transformado en toda una reunión. Llegaron Videl, Goku junto a Chichi y a los pocos minutos más Vegeta murmurando una serie de palabrotas.

—Quiero más patatas —alegaba Goten a través de la mesa. El gigantesco plato de patatas comenzó a avanzar hacia él mientras hablaban, reían y disfrutaban del gran festín, que por cierto, Bra prefirió comprar que cocinar.

Esto ya era prácticamente común, el ruido, las risas mientras comían y discutían, sobretodo los sayajines, era para sonreír, menos para Trunks. Quien se encontraba raramente de mal humor. Casi nadie lo percibía pues estaban todos más preocupados en comer que en otra cosa, no así para Pan. Desde la salida de la empresa hasta llegar a la casa de su tío, él no le había hablado en todo el trayecto.

Cuando un reservado Trunks se levantó de la mesa murmurando un _gracias por la comida_, Pan encontró la perfecta oportunidad para seguirlo hacia el patio, lugar donde se dirigía. Con un semblante serio salió al patio de la casa de su amigo y hermana, cerró la puerta y cuando iba a caminar alrededor de la piscina para despejar su mente, escuchó la puerta abrirse una vez más. Allí Pan.

Ella cerró la puerta con sigilo y se acercó a él— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó.

—¿Tú estas bien? —hizo la pregunta hacia ella.

—¿Yo? —preguntó extrañada.

—Sí, tú.

Miró a su alrededor antes de responder— Yo estoy bien.

—Eso mismo dijiste aquella mañana —retomó su caminata en el patio dejando a Pan a su espalda.

—¿Todo esto es por lo de esa mañana? —lo siguió. Trunks no respondió— Dime ¿es por eso?

—No.

—Oye, detente ¿quieres? —agarró su brazo pero él sin ningún esfuerzo se deshizo de su agarre y continuó caminando— No te entiendo.

Se dio la vuelta y la encaró— ¿Qué no entiendes?

—¡Todo! —exageró con las manos. Hizo una pausa prolongada, mirándose a los ojos le habló— ¿Por qué lo de la otra noche? —Trunks no despegó su ojos de ella— ¿Por qué me trataste de esa forma? ¿Por qué esa manera de…

—¿De qué? —un paso más cerca— Dilo.

—Sabes de lo que hablo —un paso atrás.

Dos pasos más cerca— Dilo.

Dos pasos más lejos— ¿Por qué… fuiste así conmigo esa noche? —su voz se fue apagando cuando sintió que él volvía a acercarse a ella con ese paso felino y a la vez peligroso. Temerosa volvió a alejarse.

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad— ¿Por qué a la mañana siguiente no me hablaste? —su turno.

—Sí te hablé.

—Claro, —respondió con ironía— _sí, no… _—imitó su voz.

—No fue lo único que dije —habló ofendida.

—Prácticamente fue sólo eso.

—Como sea… creo que hoy no es un buen día para hablar —cuando hizo el ademán de retirarse del lugar Trunks la tomó del brazo con más fuerza del usual— Me duele —se quejó.

—No me importa. Ahora… dime dónde estabas.

—¿Qué? —sostuvo sus manos en el fuerte agarre.

—¿Dónde estabas? —repitió.

—¿Es una broma? —apretó sus manos hasta que por fin él la liberó.

—No, ¿dónde estabas? —un paso más cerca.

Un paso más lejos— ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Responde —gruñó por lo bajo.

—¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?! —una voz ronca los sobresaltó. La figura imponente de Vegeta se hizo notar desde la puerta.

Pan volteó con rapidez y caminó hacia él— Nada —murmuró, pasó por su lado y entró a la casa. Vegeta no dejó de mirar a su hijo, con sólo una advertencia en la mirada volvió con los demás, dejando a Trunks solo en el patio.

El pelivioleta cerró sus ojos, apretó la mandíbula y empuño sus manos. Estaba enrabiado, más allá de lo que pudiera admitir. Últimamente sus emociones eran desconocidas hasta para el mismo. No reconocía sus propias acciones, sus tonos de voz, sus actitudes para con Pan. No sabía qué demonios ocurría con él.

Ahora, de sólo una cosa tenía la certeza. Pan había estado cerca de otro hombre. Lo podía oler en ella, había rastro de aroma masculino impreso en su cuerpo. Cuando lo saludó en la oficina no pudo dejar pasar aquel olor en ella. No era una esencia de su familia ni la de ella, era de alguien más, un olor familiar pero que no podía reconocer con claridad. Sólo sabía que era de un hombre, no cualquiera, era de alguien peculiar, de alguien que estaba seguro, se sentía atraído por ella.

Furioso, alzó el vuelo hacia su apartamento. Estar cerca de Pan era peligroso, de momento.

Al llegar, quitó sus zapatos y se tiró sobre la cama. Miró el techo por varios minutos sin pensar en nada. Recordó el título de una canción, que poco y nada conocía: "Amor violento". Dos palabras para describir lo que sentía.

Últimamente sentía que tenía algunos episodios de violencia con ella, éstos no habían llegado a un punto en donde la violencia había sido física, sino más bien verbal. Esto no era bueno, nada bueno.

Había tensión entre ambos y a medida que pasaba el tiempo esto se hacia más notorio, los desacuerdos, las peleas, las mal interpretaciones. Sabía que si estos roces continuaban aumentando, la tensión entre ellos iba ser tan insoportable, que uno de los dos iba a terminar explotando, lo más seguro, él. Pero tampoco podía desconocer el fuerte carácter de Pan, ella podía ser igual de peligroso que él y eso temía. Una confrontación entre los dos con ese estado de peligrosidad no era bueno.

Pan, por otro lado, se encontraba sola encerrada en un baño de la casa, pensando en las actitudes de Trunks, en el comportamiento extraño que poseía a veces. Sentía rabia con él, desconfianza, pero a la vez temor de perderlo, junto con una sensación de rechazo y dudas sobre su amor. Estaba segura que esta situación no podría tolerarla por mucho tiempo, pero también sabiendo que no quería vivir sin él.

De repente su celular comenzó a sonar. Thomas.

_Fue bueno encontrarme contigo, creo que tienes razón en que hablemos luego, hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar, así que apenas tengamos un tiempo libre deberíamos juntarnos a charlar.  
>Un abrazo, Thomas. <em>

Pan terminó de leer el mensaje y respondió.

_Tengo ganas de aclarar muchas situaciones, así que esperaré tu llamado. También fue un gusto encontrarme contigo.  
>Un abrazo para ti también, Pan. <em>

—Pan, ¿estas ahí? —la voz femenina de Bra se escuchó a través de la puerta.

—Sí —guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta.

—¿Y mi hermano? —miró hacia dentro imaginando que podía estar con ella.

—En el patio —pasó por su lado saliendo de allí.

—No, no esta.

—Pero si estaba ahí.

—¿Se habrá ido? —dijo Bra.

—¿Sin despedirse? —Pan siguió a su amiga por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

—Que extraño —buscó un jugo, lo abrió y lo bebió— ¿Quieres uno? —le ofreció.

Pan negó— ¿Dónde esta Vegeta?

—No lo sé. Supongo que comió y se fue —se encogió de hombros— ¿Por qué?

—Quizás se fue a entrenar con Trunks.

—Mmm… puede ser… ¡Hey! ¿dónde vas? —preguntó al verla salir de la cocina a paso rápido.

—Me tengo que ir —salió por la puerta trasera de la casa y alzó el vuelo sin despedirse de nadie.

…

— ¡Fuera! —grité. Pero no hizo más que acercarse a mí nuevamente. La miré con rabia. Una irritación que hacía años no lograba sentir. Mi cuerpo se estaba agitando a desbordes, la energía comenzaba a incrementarse a medida que Pan estaba centímetros más cerca—. Dije: ¡Fuera! —respiré una, dos, tres veces— Pan, por favor —rogué.

—¡No! —me gritó en la cara— ¡Hazlo! —tomó mi mano con la suya y la puso alrededor de su delgado cuello— ¡Vamos, no seas un maldito cobarde! —aquellas palabras me hacían enfurecer aún más. ¿Yo, cobarde? ¡Jamás!

—¡FUERA! —grité con más fuerza, quitando mi mano de su cuerpo— ¡Maldita sea! —murmuré por lo bajo— ¡Ándate de aquí si no quieres que…—

—¿Si no qué? —me habló con arrogancia— Dime Trunks, ¿si no qué? —Me estaba desafiando, lo cual no era bueno. Debía alejarme lo más rápido de ella si no quería hacerle daño— ¡Vamos! —volvió a incitarme, pero no hice nada, sólo la miré mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración— cobarde… —murmuró bajo al darse la media vuelta dándome la espalda.

Suficiente.

Lo intenté pero no pude. Con una sola mano y con fuerza desquiciada la detuve de un hombro haciéndola girar. Ella, en cambio, me miró con el ceño fruncido debido al dolor infringido con mi agarre, más una sonrisa socarrona que no hizo más que enfadarme.

Lo había conseguido.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres maldita mocosa?! —dije con voz ronca, conteniéndome.

—Lo sabes.

¿Lo sabía?... Sí, lo sabía.

Con una sonrisa diabólica digna de mi padre en su pasado, la lancé al suelo de un violento golpe en su rostro. Cayó como alguna vez lo hizo mi mejor enemigo, y yo… no hice más que sonreír. Vi su sangre correr desde su labio inferior hasta su mentón y luego caer a gotas hasta su camiseta, manchando en rojo sobre uno de sus pechos. Recién ahí note la falta de ropa interior y la manera en que sensualmente aquella prenda blanca se ajustaba a su busto, marcando cada detalle de ellos.

Cerré lo ojos un segundo sintiendo una mezcla de sensaciones descontroladas, como mi sangre fluía a través de mis venas con fuerza, mi corazón palpitante bombeando con más rapidez.

Ella me descontrolaba, no había duda de eso.

Apresuradamente me encontré sobre ella, sujetando su cuerpo con mis piernas y mi peso, impidiendo cualquier movimiento. La sostuve de las muñecas por sobre su cabeza y me acerqué a su rostro mientras sonreía como desquiciado. Ella no hizo más que sonreír de vuelta, una sonrisa torcida que me provocó una y mil emociones más.

En un segundo de descuido, me encontró con la retaguardia baja y me lanzó un certero golpe justo sobre mi ojo derecho que me hizo volar hacía una de las paredes de mi apartamento. Sentí como algo líquido corría por mi ceja, llevé mi mano hacía ella y miré la sangre entre mis dedos. Sonreí como un idiota. Me tambaleo al incorporarme y no puedo negar que aquel golpe fue violento y apasionado. Pero esa pequeñez no iba a terminar conmigo. No. Cuando consigo ponerme de pie por completo ella se me lanza encima y logra botarme al suelo una vez más, tratando de dominar la situación, pero no, no voy a dejarla, ni un segundo más. Entonces, con más fuerza que ella estoy sobre su pequeño cuerpo, la tengo boca arriba, sujetando sus hombros contra el duro suelo. Ella me sonríe mostrando sus dientes y labios ensangrentados.

Golpéame.

Una sonora cachetada retumba en la habitación, la miro a los ojos y extrañado siento el ardor en mi mejilla. Sus manos siguen contra el suelo, sujetas con mi agarre, entonces…

Otro golpe más, esta vez en mi hombro— ¡Quédate tranquila! —gruño. Pan me observa con desafío, como lo viene haciendo desde hace horas. Un calor comienza a quemar mi costado, cerca de mis costillas y antes de poder mirar para saber qué me sucede la bola de energía que lanza Pan alcanza de lleno. Gruño con fuerza al sentir el dolor quemante, me miro y observó una herida sangrante— ¡Maldita! —le digo con rabia. Me abalanzo a ella y un golpe de puño le propino en el mismo lugar de antes, sabiendo muy bien cuanto dolor le produce.

Un nuevo golpe, esta vez más fuerte en mi mismo hombro que me hace sisear del dolor. Siento como mis músculos se agrandan y como las ráfagas de viento comienzan a despeinar su cabellera negra frente a mis ojos. Me mira sorprendida y veo en el reflejo de sus negras pupilas que me he transformado en súper sayajin sin darme cuenta.

Me teme, lo sé.

Ella logra salir de mi agarre y me toma por el cabello jalándome con fuerza, acercando mi rostro a ella, me besa con salvajismo y desesperación, haciendo que mi cuerpo se excite de una manera no conocida. Mis manos viajan por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello, allí me detengo y rompo el beso. Me observa y me traspasa con su mirada.

Mátame.

Mis manos con vida propia de apoderan de su cuello y poco a poco ejercen presión, haciendo a Pan sonreír. Mientras más sonríe, más son las ganas de…

—Hazlo —susurra por la falta de aire. Veo como sus labios se colorean morados, las marcas rojas de su cuello se hacen más visibles y sus ojos comienzan a inyectarse de rojo. Sé que le hago daño, pero no puedo detenerme, no ahora— Trunks… —y una lágrima escapa de sus ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Demora, demora, demora… lo sé y lo siento. Además es un capítulo corto, lo siento! XD no hay nada más que pueda haceeeer! Hago todo lo humanamente posible por escribir cuando puedo y cuando me siento un poco más inspirada, que últimamente me ha resultado más difícil que antes. Estoy hiper mega ocupada, sin tiempo para nada.  
>Hoy he estado casi todo el día frente a la computadora y creo que logré un capítulo más o menos decente. Debería de revisarlo, pero sé que si lo hago demoraré más y no subiré nada, así que si hay muchos errores un nuevo "lo siento" vale, ¿cierto? Jajaja<p>

Espero que este nuevo capítulo no lo hayan encontrado tan malo o que acepten esta nueva violencia por la que están cruzando Pan y Trunks. Todo esta justificado, no es que solo la quiera azotar jajajja ¿o si? XD jajaja ¡nah! Están pasando por un situación extraña y nueva, pero excitante jajjaa o eso creo.

Muchas gracias por lo reviews, por los pm´s, los correos a mi cuenta, la buena onda total! Gracias a los nuevos lectores, los que han firmado por primera vez y los de siempre.

No prometo fecha para el próximo capítulo porque en realidad no lo sé. Puede ser en una semana como también en un mes más. Todo depende de lo ocupada que logre estar.

Un beso a todas! Las quiero!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kattie.-<strong>_

22 – 09 – 2012


	18. Detente

Volví! :D Algunos dirán: por fin! Otros: a quién le importa! XD En fin, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que me perdonen por la inmensa tardanza, podría dar miles de explicaciones, pero para qué, sólo repito un lo siento!, lo siento muchísimo!

Espero no me hayan olvidado y tampoco a mi historia, sólo debo agradecer un par de cosas. Primero: a la personas que se tomaron la molestia en seguir escribiéndome, ya sea por un review, por PM o correo, se los agradezco un montón :D un besote a cada una de ustedes. Segundo y último: A mi lindo amorcito, lo adoro, me encanta. Sí, tengo un novio, al que deben querer y odiar al mismo tiempo jajaja porque me ayuda a la inspiración pero a la vez quita mucho de mi tiempo.

Eso es todo, creo… jajaja, sigo en la nota final?

Besos a todas y disfruten el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>SENTIR<strong>

**Capítulo 18: "Detente"**

* * *

><p>— ¡Fuera! —grité. Pero no hizo más que acercarse a mí nuevamente. La miré con rabia. Una irritación que hacía años no lograba sentir. Mi cuerpo se estaba agitando a desbordes, la energía comenzaba a incrementarse a medida que Pan estaba centímetros más cerca— Dije: ¡Fuera! —respiré una, dos, tres veces— Pan, por favor —rogué.<p>

—¡No! —me gritó en la cara— ¡Hazlo! —tomó mi mano con la suya y la puso alrededor de su delgado cuello— ¡Vamos, no seas un maldito cobarde! —aquellas palabras me hacían enfurecer aún más. ¿Yo, cobarde? ¡Jamás!

—¡FUERA! —grité con más fuerza, quitando mi mano de su cuerpo— ¡Maldita sea! —murmuré por lo bajo— ¡Ándate de aquí si no quieres que…—

—¿Si no qué? —me habló con arrogancia— Dime Trunks, ¿si no qué? —Me estaba desafiando, lo cual no era bueno. Debía alejarme lo más rápido de ella si no quería hacerle daño— ¡Vamos! —volvió a incitarme, pero no hice nada, sólo la miré mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración— cobarde… —murmuró bajo al darse la media vuelta dándome la espalda.

Suficiente.

Lo intenté pero no pude. Con una sola mano y con fuerza desquiciada la detuve de un hombro haciéndola girar. Ella, en cambio, me miró con el ceño fruncido debido al dolor infringido con mi agarre, más una sonrisa socarrona que no hizo más que enfadarme.

Lo había conseguido.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres maldita mocosa?! —dije con voz ronca, conteniéndome.

—Lo sabes.

¿Lo sabía?... Sí, lo sabía.

Con una sonrisa diabólica digna de mi padre en su pasado, la lancé al suelo de un violento golpe en su rostro. Cayó como alguna vez lo hizo mi mejor enemigo, y yo… no hice más que sonreír. Vi su sangre correr desde su labio inferior hasta su mentón y luego caer a gotas hasta su camiseta, manchando en rojo sobre uno de sus pechos. Recién ahí note la falta de ropa interior y la manera en que sensualmente aquella prenda blanca se ajustaba a su busto, marcando cada detalle de ellos.

Cerré lo ojos un segundo sintiendo una mezcla de sensaciones descontroladas, como mi sangre fluía a través de mis venas con fuerza, mi corazón palpitante bombeando con más rapidez.

Ella me descontrolaba, no había duda de eso.

Apresuradamente me encontré sobre ella, sujetando su cuerpo con mis piernas y mi peso, impidiendo cualquier movimiento. La sostuve de las muñecas por sobre su cabeza y me acerqué a su rostro mientras sonreía como desquiciado. Ella no hizo más que sonreír de vuelta, una sonrisa torcida que me provocó una y mil emociones más.

En un segundo de descuido, me encontró con la retaguardia baja y me lanzó un certero golpe justo sobre mi ojo derecho que me hizo volar hacía una de las paredes de mi apartamento. Sentí como algo líquido corría por mi ceja, llevé mi mano hacía ella y miré la sangre entre mis dedos. Sonreí como un idiota. Me tambaleo al incorporarme y no puedo negar que aquel golpe fue violento y apasionado. Pero esa pequeñez no iba a terminar conmigo. No. Cuando consigo ponerme de pie por completo ella se me lanza encima y logra botarme al suelo una vez más, tratando de dominar la situación, pero no, no voy a dejarla, ni un segundo más. Entonces, con más fuerza que ella estoy sobre su pequeño cuerpo, la tengo boca arriba, sujetando sus hombros contra el duro suelo. Ella me sonríe mostrando sus dientes y labios ensangrentados.

Golpéame.

Una sonora cachetada retumba en la habitación, la miro a los ojos y extrañado siento el ardor en mi mejilla. Sus manos siguen contra el suelo, sujetas con mi agarre, entonces…

Otro golpe más, esta vez en mi hombro— ¡Quédate tranquila! —gruño. Pan me observa con desafío, como lo viene haciendo desde hace horas. Un calor comienza a quemar mi costado, cerca de mis costillas y antes de poder mirar para saber qué me sucede la bola de energía que lanza Pan alcanza de lleno. Gruño con fuerza al sentir el dolor quemante, me miro y observó una herida sangrante— ¡Maldita! —le digo con rabia. Me abalanzo a ella y un golpe de puño le propino en el mismo lugar de antes, sabiendo muy bien cuanto dolor le produce.

Un nuevo golpe, esta vez más fuerte en mi mismo hombro que me hace sisear del dolor. Siento como mis músculos se agrandan y como las ráfagas de viento comienzan a despeinar su cabellera negra frente a mis ojos. Me mira sorprendida y veo en el reflejo de sus negras pupilas que me he transformado en súper sayajin sin darme cuenta.

Me teme, lo sé.

Ella logra salir de mi agarre y me toma por el cabello jalándome con fuerza, acercando mi rostro a ella, me besa con salvajismo y desesperación, haciendo que mi cuerpo se excite de una manera no conocida. Mis manos viajan por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello, allí me detengo y rompo el beso. Me observa y me traspasa con su mirada.

Mátame.

Mis manos con vida propia de apoderan de su cuello y poco a poco ejercen presión, haciendo a Pan sonreír. Mientras más sonríe, más son las ganas de…

—Hazlo —susurra por la falta de aire. Veo como sus labios se colorean morados, las marcas rojas de su cuello se hacen más visibles y sus ojos comienzan a inyectarse de rojo. Sé que le hago daño, pero no puedo detenerme, no ahora— Trunks… —y una lágrima escapa de sus ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p>—Trunks... Trunks... Trunks... —un golpe, un poco más fuerte es lo que por fin logra despertarlo.<p>

Él ve sus ojos— ¿Estás bien?

Pan sonríe— ¿Quién, yo?

Confundido asiente. Espera su respuesta, pero ella sólo mira alrededor, él sigue su mirada y nota el deplorable estado de su velador, completamente destrozado— ¿Fui yo? —la morena asiente— ¡Rayos! —murmura. De pronto, cuando traslada sus ojos hacia ella, ve como esboza una sonrisa tímidamente. Le pregunta una vez más— ¿Estás bien, Pan? —asiente, cubriendo y tirando las mangas de su ropa. En ese preciso momento y con la acción logra observar sus muñecas—. ¿Quién te hizo eso? —se acerca a ella y obligándola, la toma de las manos, exigiendo mostrarle aquellas manchas rojas.

—No pasa nada —sale de su agarre y camina a la salida de la habitación.

—Pan —demanda con voz grave. Ella voltea y sin decir una palabra, lo descubre—. L-lo siento, no quise… estaba durmiendo y…

—Lo sé, no tienes que disculparte, no lo hiciste adrede —sin decir más se va.

Trunks se quedó en la habitación pensando en qué demonios había pasado. Luego de un par de segundos recordó el sueño. Extraño, por decir lo menos, se acordó pero no del todo. Era sobre Pan, de eso estaba seguro y… ¿golpes, violencia, deseo y excitación? Sin duda, una extraña mezcla.

Aquellos últimos días para Pan eran extraños, una vez más sentía que la relación con Trunks era… incómoda, por alguna razón desconocida. Tenían demasiados altos y bajos, pasaban de estar completamente felices, unidos uno con el otro, mostrándose completamente enamorados y a los pocos segundos, con un mínimo desacuerdo, todo se iba al demonio, discusiones, alegatos, gritos y malentendidos. Cada uno quería salirse con la suya. Trunks parecía poseer un carácter bastante tímido, pero al tratarse de Pan, afloraba ser hijo de Vegeta y Bulma. Pan por otro lado, no era la mujer más tranquila de todas, ya todos conocían su temperamento explosivo que con los años y la madurez comenzó a controlar de mejor manera, pese a ello, seguía siendo su naturaleza.

Esto ya no parecía ser una relación sana, era algo obsesivo, en donde se consumían bajo circunstancias de pasión, desenfreno y a la vez de odio, pero de algún modo, no podían conciliar una vida sin el otro. Ella creía que Trunks se estaba dejando absorber bajo los sentimientos de enfado, sus exigencias con ella, y los celos. Sin embargo no podía culparlo del todo, sabía que gran parte del problema también era ella. Cuando Suzu estaba cerca de Trunks sentía una amenaza constante, cada día crecía un sentimiento desconocido en ella, era temor, temor a perderlo, que se alejara de ella para estar con otra, y eso jamás lo había sentido tan fuerte; la inseguridad no era parte de ella, pero su guerrero la hacía sentir como una niña insegura.

Aquel sentimiento calaba tan profundo, que muchas veces, no la dejaba pensar con claridad, asumía cosas o situaciones a partir de primeras impresiones, sin preguntar nada y confundir la realidad con su imaginación.

Continuó el rumbo hacia su salón de clases con el mismo tipo de pensamiento que hace varios días, cuando alguien le habló— Señorita Son… —ella levantó su cabeza y sonrió.

—Buenos días profesor —se detuvo frente a él.

—Buenos días Pan, —sonrió de regreso— ¿estás bien?

La misma pregunta se repetía a lo largo de los días, _¿estoy bien?_ ¿Tanto se notaba su cambio de humor cuando estaba mal con Trunks?

—Todo bien —asintió desganada.

—¿Sabes? He estado viendo las calificaciones de ustedes y he notado una pequeña baja en tus calificaciones —Pan lo miró fijo—. Creo que te vendría bien un par de días de descanso.

—No, no es necesario. Todo está bien y… —Antoni sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Pan, he visto lo estresada que has estado últimamente, quizás no das abasto para realizar tantas actividades en el día, tal vez deberías reconsiderar un par de situaciones… puede ser que la práctica que te ofrecí ocupa mucho de tu tiempo y…

—¡No! —dijo de pronto al ver a dónde iba el rumbo de la conversación—. No quiero perder esta oportunidad, en serio que sí puedo seguir, es sólo que…

—Tómate un par de días y piensa, ¿está bien? —hizo una pausa— No negare tu estadía en el centro, de eso no te preocupes, pero debes reconsiderar tus prioridades.

Pan miró hacia un lado y asintió sin mucha gana— Esta bien.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras hablarme, sólo me buscas en el salón de la universidad o en el centro kinésico, ¿ok?

—Ok.

…

—Te he extraño estos días —admitió. Pan asintió en silencio y lo miró a los ojos. Sonrió— ¿Tú no?

La sonrisa de la pelinegra se hizo más grande— Sí, también te he echado de menos.

Un silencio los rodeo, ninguno sabiendo muy bien qué decir a continuación— Pensé que me ibas a llamar…

—Has estado ocupado con la empresa, ¿no? Creí que podía molestar y no quise interrumpir estos días ajetreados que han tenido.

—Claro —la observó desde su posición tras su escritorio. Ella estaba a unos metros de él sentado en el sillón de su oficina. Parecía pensativa y distraída al mismo tiempo.

Las últimas semanas era muy poco lo que se habían visto, cada uno con sus asuntos. Trunks lidiando con los últimos problemas empresariales, tratando de llegar a acuerdos que se veían muy lejanos, reuniones con dirigentes y abogados, su madre apresurándolo e insistiendo día a día en la gran responsabilidad a cuesta que significaba tener que ser el presidente de corporación cápsula. Mientras Pan atestada de estudios, exámenes, trabajo en el centro kinésico, acostumbrándose a vivir sola y haciéndose cargo de todo lo que ello conlleva. Sin contar con los altos y bajos que su relación tenía en el último tiempo.

Trunks seguía observándola fijamente mientras ella parecía no fijarse en eso. Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de descifrar qué es lo que pasaba con ella. Sentía que estaba atascada, no sabía en qué exactamente, pero últimamente sentía que no tenía un rumbo claro en todo lo que hacía diariamente. Estudiaba, estudiaba y mucho, pero ¿para qué? ¿cuál era su meta? ¿llegar a ser la mejor? ¿ayudar a los deportistas a mejorarse de sus lesiones y nada más? ¿por qué había entrado en primera instancia a estudiar, si en realidad ella no amaba mucho el estudio? ¿estaba contenta con su trabajo en el centro deportivo? La respuesta estaba clara: no. Había aceptado la pasantía sólo por ser una excelente oportunidad, pero ¿en qué le ayudaba a ella para desarrollarse personalmente? Seguía pensando una y otra vez desde que había charlado con el profesor Antoni esta mañana.

—¿Pan? —ella alzó su cabeza— ¿En qué piensas?

—Emm, no nada —sonrió—. ¿A qué hora terminas? —cambió el tema recordando su visita a la oficina de Trunks.

—En realidad ya terminé, ¿por qué? —siguió ordenando su escritorio mientras hablaba.

—Mis papás nos invitaron a cenar a la casa.

—¿Si? ¿Gohan también? —Pan asintió— ¿Tendremos que llevar algo?

—No creo —respondió—. ¿Vamos?

—Sí, sólo espérame unos segundos —Con su dedo marcó la extensión de Suzu. Esperó a que contestara—. Suzu, ¿podrías venir a mi oficina?

—Sí claro, voy en seguida —respondió.

Pan se sentó en el sillón observando a Trunks ordenar cientos de papeles. En menos de dos minutos la _Analista_ de la empresa se abría paso en la oficina.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Dijo al momento de entrar y ver a su jefe en el escritorio—. ¡-Oh! —exclamó al ver a Pan— Lo siento, interrumpí…

—No, nada de eso, —habló el presidente de C.c.— sólo necesito que revises estos documentos para el viernes.

Suzu que saludó a la pelinegra son una pequeña sonrisa, dirigió su mirada hacía los papeles que le entregaba su jefe. Los ojeó unos segundos y asintió— ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, es todo —miró hacia Pan, quien se levantó y cogió su bolso—. Nosotros nos vamos. Que tengas un buen día, Suzu. Nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos mañana. Adiós. —dijo sonriendo hacia el pelivioleta y su acompañante que pasaron por su lado hacia la puerta.

Se quedó en el pasillo viendo cómo los dos se iban caminando a paso lento hacia el ascensor. Notó la complicidad que tenían al mirarse, hablarse y sonreírse de vez en cuando. ¿Qué eran ellos dos? Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo cada vez que los veía juntos. La chica siempre iba y venía a la empresa como si de un miembro más de corporación cápsula se tratara. Sabía que era hija de Gohan y sobrina de Goten, allí había una relación familiar, eso era obvio. Pero la forma en que ella interactuaba con los Brief era completamente diferente. Tuteaba a la señora Bulma como si fuera una amiga o una tía y al parecer era amiga muy cercaba de la señora y esposa de Son Goten, sin contar la forma tan cercana que tenía de interactuar con su jefe Trunks.

A medida que caminaba a su propia pequeña oficina, seguía pensando en la relación que ellos podrían tener. No había escuchado rumores en el edificio acerca de ellos, al parecer la secretaria y algunos empleados ya estaban familiarizados con la visita de la menor de los Son. Lo único que había visto y escuchado alguna vez era una "supuesta" relación de ellos cuando se los vio llegar juntos al matrimonio de Son Gohan y Bra Brief, pero nada fue confirmado, por ninguno de los dos ni por nadie, quedó en un rumor y nada más.

…

—¿Hacia dónde vamos? —preguntó cuando Trunks tomó una nueva autopista.

Él se giró para verla— Tengo que entregar un informe a mi madre, sólo pasaremos a la casa y nos vamos donde tus padres —.Pan asintió en silencio— Pequeña… —llamó su atención.

Giró su rostro hacia él cuando lo escuchó nombrarla de aquel modo. _Pequeña_. Hacían días que no la llamaba así, días en que su cabeza pensaba una y otra vez aquel día en que él reaccionó de esa manera tan violenta con ella. Aquel día notó en sus ojos, una mirada asesina que jamás había visto en él. No era una mirada en la cual te enfrentas a un rival, a un enemigo que amenaza con la vida de la familia y el planeta. No, ésta era una mirada diferente, que no supo interpretar.

—Pequeña… —volvió a repetir— ¿Estas… digo, —demoró unos segundos en decir— estamos bien?

Ella suspiró —No lo sé —dijo con sinceridad—. ¿Tú crees que estamos bien, Trunks?

—No sé. Yo… —aprovechó la luz roja del semáforo, gira un poco y toma su mano— lo siento mucho, no sé que me pasó ese día… no puedo explicarlo —dijo avergonzado—. Sólo espero que estemos bien.

—Yo también espero lo mismo.

Él, con una sonrisa nostálgica, asintió, se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento de piloto y siguió conduciendo en la autopista. Ambos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de los Brief.

Al entrar a la casa, Trunks se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de su madre con las carpetas para ella, mientras Pan se quedó en el living de la casa, se sentó en unos de los sillones en su espera y a los pocos minutos apareció de nuevo Trunks.

—¿Listo? —se puso de pie.

—En realidad… —hizo un gesto de disculpas— ¿Me esperarías sólo un minuto más? Quiero cambiarme de ropa, si no te molesta.

—Claro, no hay problema —.Se sentó nuevamente.

Trunks desapareció por las escaleras, mientras ella se quedó nuevamente a solas, o eso creía hasta que lo oyó.

—Hola Vegeta, ¿cómo estas? —saludó cordialmente al verlo en la entrada.

—Mocosa —fue su forma de saludo. Pan sonrió y luego se extrañó al verlo acercarse a ella. Se sentó a su lado, para su gran sorpresa e inesperadamente tomó una de sus manos. Ella completamente congelada con la actitud de su suegro, quiso quitar su mano de él, pero el guerrero la apretó con más fuerza y volteó su mano, observando más detalladamente su muñeca— Hmmp —y sin más, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida.

Pan, descolocada, le habló—. ¿Qué fue eso?

Vegeta se detuvo al escucharla, volteó y respondió—. Nada que te importe.

—¿Cómo que nada? Estabas mirando mi mano, obvio que me importa —.alegó.

—No es algo que él logre comprender, eso lo debes saber, ¿no?

Frunciendo el ceño— ¿Cómo? No entiendo a qué te refie…?

El mayor la interrumpió— Trunks. Con el paso del tiempo será menos controlable —y sin mayor explicación, desapareció.

No fue capaz de digerir la información cuando Trunks ya estaba a su lado— ¿Qué quería mi padre?

Lo miró a los ojos y aún sin comprender—. Nada, ya sabes cómo es Vegeta.

El pelivioleta asintió sonriendo. La tomó de la mano y la guió a la salida.

…

—¿Estas nervioso? —preguntó mientras lo veía conducir.

—No —respondió sin siquiera mirarla, sabiendo muy bien que si lo hacía se delataría al instante.

—Sabes que ésta es la primera visita formal de nosotros juntos, ¿no? —insistió.

—Lo sé.

—¿Si?

—Por supuesto, Pan —miró hacia su costado— ¿Qué es lo que intentas? —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Yo? Nada —se hizo la desentendida mirando hacia fuera.

—Pequeña… sí, lo confieso, estoy un poco nervioso —ahora ella lo miró y sonrió— ¿Eso querías? ¿Qué lo dijera?

Pan asintió, se acercó a él y besó su mejilla olvidando los problemas que la aquejaban en los últimos días —Vamos a estar bien —susurró. Trunks asintió y le sonrió.

Veinte minutos después ya estaba en la entrada de la casa y antes de que pudieran llegar a la puerta una entusiasmada Videl les abrió, dándoles una cálida bienvenida, con besos y abrazos incluidos.

—Que gusto verlos —exclamó con alegría—. Pasen, pasen.

Los tres entraron a la casa y Pan notó de inmediato que Gohan no estaba en casa— ¿Y papá? —preguntó extrañada.

—Ya debe estar por llegar.

Trunks permanecía en silencio observando a su alrededor, nervioso como nunca antes al entrar a la casa. Y de pronto recordó —Oh, disculpen, —dijo a las dos— olvide algo en el auto —sin más, caminó hacia la puerta. A los pocos segundos ya estaba de vuelta con una caja de madera en las manos. Pan frunció el ceño al verlo —Vino —dijo mostrando y abriendo la caja, así revelando dos botellas oscuras de vino tinto.

Mientras conversaban los tres, llegó Gohan entrando por la puerta trasera de la casa —¡Videl! —gritó.

—Aquí, en la cocina.

Gohan entró y vio a su esposa, hija y, su ahora, yerno sentados alrededor de la mesa conversando. Al entrar, notó claramente el cambio de Trunks ante su presencia. Sonrió internamente, el hijo de Bulma, pese a su conocida vida amorosa pública, seguía siendo el mismo chico de antaño, aquel que jugaba con su hermano alrededor de la casa, insistiendo en que él fuera también a sus excursiones al bosque, él mismo que lo miraba con ojos de hermano mayor.

Se acercó a su ojiazul, la besó castamente sobre los labios, luego a su hija con un beso en la frente y finalmente a Trunks —Hola, ¿Cómo estas?

El pelivioleta se puso de pie y lo saludó extendiendo su mano— Hola, muy bien. Gracias por la invitación —dijo formalmente.

Gohan sonrió más ampliamente olvidando el enfado que había sentido con él varios días atrás. Luego de la sacudida de manos, lo abrazó cortamente como usualmente lo hacía. De inmediato sintió que su yerno se relajó un poco más— Vamos —movió su cabeza indicando hacia el patio trasero— Videl, iré a prender el fuego —le dijo y luego salieron ambos de la cocina.

—¿No era una cena? —preguntó Pan.

—Era, pero creímos que sería muy formal. Gohan decidió hacer una barbacoa —se encogió de hombros.

Afuera, en el patio trasero, Gohan y Trunks mantenían una conversación amena para la sorpresa del pelivioleta. El hijo mayor de Goku cortaba la carne mientras el ojiazul prendía la parrilla.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó.

—Mmm creo que bien… creo —recalcó. Gohan frunció el ceño— Mamá me reprende como si aún fuera un niño, sabes como es.

—Trunks, lo sé, pero… —detuvo su labor y se giró para mirarlo— bueno, cometiste un grave error, eso ya lo sabemos. Pero debes comprender a Bulma, ha intentado por todos los medios posibles que la empresa sea la mejor del mundo —Trunks rodó los ojos— si, si, perfeccionista —admitió—. Verás, creo que te reprenda todo el tiempo es para incentivarte a ser mejor.

—Es un poco exagerada.

—Bueeno, —sonrió— sigue siendo tu madre y lo seguirá siendo aunque tengas 80 años, Trunks. Así es como somos… padres —sonrió— Pan aún me dice que la trato como a una niña y puede ser cierto, pero no es algo que uno tenga conciencia de ello. Son hijos, para siempre. Debes comprender a tu madre, es sabia y siempre querrá lo mejor para ti. Sólo… sólo no cometas errores garrafales que pudiste haber evitado. Ahora es cuando debes hacerte cargo y demostrar que sí eres capaz de ser el presidente de corporación cápsula. Tómalo como un desafío.

Trunks asintió despacio— Gracias, Gohan.

—Ya sabes, siempre puedes hablar conmigo… aunque haya sentido ganas de asesinarte —ambos rieron a carcajadas.

Pan y Videl, llevando platos, cubiertos, manteles, sonrieron al ver a los dos hombres riendo a viva voz. La menor sintió gran felicidad al ver a su padre tratar a Trunks como siempre, como antaño. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla, cerca del labio, a Trunks.

—¡Hee! —alegó Gohan al ver la escena— No es para tanto aún, sigo estando un poco reticente a su relación —dijo con mala gana, frunciendo el ceño.

—Perdón —dijo Pan con sus mejillas coloradas. Se había pasado de la raya.

Luego de un rato se encontraban los cuatro comiendo y conversando cuando escucharon tocar a la puerta.

—Goten —djio Gohan al sentir su ki. Se levantó y fue a recibirlo.

—¡Hola familia! —dijo con alegría y de pronto notó a Trunks— ¡Hey! —saludó a cada uno— ¿Qué vamos a comer? —se sentó sin pedir permiso e invitándose solo a la comida.

—Jamás cambiaras, ¿cierto? —comentó la menor de la mesa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada —la pelinegra simplemente respondió cuando Gohan ya le servía un plato gigantesco con carne asada.

—Así que… —levantó sus cejas sugerentemente— Esto ya es formal ¿he? —sonrió hacia su hermano— ¿Quién lo iba a pensar, hermanito? Trunks tu yerno.

—Ajá —dijo Gohan siguiendo con su comida.

Videl sonreía mientras Pan y Trunks se sentían cada vez más incómodos. Sabiendo bien que a veces Goten podía ser muy desubicado.

—Es decir… ¿habrá matrimonio e hijos?

Sin proponérselo, Gohan explotó la comida por la boca al escuchar las palabras _matrimonio e hijo_. Goten rió a carcajadas al ver a su hermano, lo ayudó golpeando con suavidad su espalda hasta verlo recuperado.

El padre miró de Pan a Trunks repetidas veces y negando con la cabeza— No, no, no… —susurró— ¿No? —dijo mirando a su hija.

Pan tranquilamente respondió— No, papá.

—Por ahora no —dijo Videl de lo más tranquila. Todos la miraron— Pero… algún día quiero nietos.

—Creo que te estás juntando demasiado con Bulma —comentó su esposo.

Pan miró a su lado, a un Trunks completamente callado y tranquilo— ¿Estas bien? —susurró.

—Sí —respondió.

Al terminar y despedirse de todos, Goten, Pan y Trunks se fueron. En el auto y en silencio, él habló— Prefiero que no, Pan.

—¿Estas enojado?

—No, es sólo que quiero estar solo, quiero dormir, simplemente eso.

—Ahh, esta bien —abrió la puerta y miró hacia su edificio en donde él había conducido para ir a dejarla— Buenas noches —se acercó a él para un casto beso sobre los labios.

—Buenas noches, Pan, que duermas bien.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera entrar al frontis de su edificio, Trunks ya había acelerado y avanzado por la carretera hasta desaparecer. Un poco cabizbaja entró. Tiró las llaves en su mesita a un costado de la puerta y se sentó en el sillón en medio del silencio. No estaba comprendiendo los drásticos cambios de humor de Trunks, estaba cada vez más raro. Y lo peor de todo, era que por más que intentara persuadirlo para que hablara, más hermético se ponía. Él no quería hablar, se estaba encerrando en sí mismo. No quería pasar la noche con ella, se lo había negado. Quizás… El teléfono la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hey!

—Bra, ¿cómo estas?

—Súper ¿tú? Te noto desganada ¿todo bien?

—Sí, sólo tengo sueño —mintió—.

—Bueno, te llamaba para avisarte que mañana saldremos de compras.

—No puedo, tengo clases y…

—Después de clases y tu internado.

—Pero… —la interrumpió.

—Pero nada y punto. Mañana tenemos que salir de compras para ti. Tenemos el cumpleaños de Scott ¿lo recuerdas? Este sábado.

—Oh lo había olvidado.

—¿Trunks no te recordó?

—No, creo que ni siquiera él lo recuerda.

—Que extraño, ayer me dijo que ya le había comprado el regalo.

—¿Si? —dijo aún más extrañada que su amiga.

—Sip. Como sea, seguramente lo olvidó con el trabajo. Mañana te paso a buscar a la salida. Nos vemos. Te quiero amiga y levanta ese ánimo, sé que estas mintiendo.

Pan sonrió— Nos vemos mañana, yo también te quiero. Adiós

—Adiós.

Cuando colgó, Pan no pudo evitar sonreír aún más. Bra era su hermana, su verdadera hermana, que la apoyaba en las buenas y malas, pese a la distancia o la cercanía. Ella siempre estaba ahí para ella, fuera lo que fuera. Y eso lo agradecía de corazón, puede que no fuera la persona más expresiva del mundo, pero estaba segura que su amiga lo sabía.

Con el ánimo un poco más recuperado, entró a su habitación para cambiarse a pijama y finalmente dormir.

A la mañana siguiente y despertando con la estridente alarma, Pan abrió sus ojos sin gana alguna. La primera jornada de estudios: aburridísima, la segunda de internado: un poco más entretenida, un poco. A las seis de la tarde, una vez terminada la práctica, Bra llamó a su celular.

—Estoy afuera —dijo sin saludar.

—Voy bajando —respondió Pan. Al colgar su celular vio a Antoni acercarse.

—¿Y bien? ¿Pensaste lo que te dije?

—Si lo he pensado.

—¿Qué tal si el sábado lo discutimos nuevamente?

—Esta bien.

—Muy bien, deberías considerar lo que te he dicho —Pan asintió. Antoni se acercó a ella sujetando el bolso en su hombro— Buenas tardes, Pan —besó su mejilla y acarició corta y suavemente uno de sus hombros.

—Buenas tardes, nos vemos mañana —se despidió y caminó en sentido contrario acercándose al automóvil de Bra.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… —dice Bra alzando las cejas una y otra vez— el profesor Antoni ¿he? —la mira desde su ventanilla.

—Si, si, ya… ¿vamos? —rodeó el auto y se metió en el asiento del copiloto.

—¡Que mal genio! —bromeó. La saludó— ¿problemas con mi hermano, ya? —pisó el acelerador.

—No.

—¿Segura?

—Si.

—Bueno…

Al llegar al centro comercial, Bra la guío por las tiendas, anteriormente observadas — He visto varios vestidos mientras compraba el mío y creo que mucho de ellos te gustarán.

—Oh sí —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes niña?! Veo que realmente sí tienes problemas con Trunks —vio cuando Pan iba a hablar— ¡He! —detuvo su hablar— No tienes para qué negarlo, se te nota —Pan frunció sus labios molesta y Bra lo notó de inmediato— No me vengas con burradas Pan, dejé a mi hijo con mamá solamente para venir a acompañarte a comprar algo adecuado ¿ok? —la regañó.

—Lo siento, tienes razón —admitió bajando la mirada.

—Ya, no es para tanto tampoco —le sonrió y palmeó su hombro— Primero compraremos, luego si quieres podemos hablar… sólo si tú quieres —su amiga asintió— ven —la tomó de la mano y caminó hasta entrar en una tienda— Aquí es donde encontré más variedad. Sé que no te gusta ir de un lugar a otro y que nos demoremos, así que sencillamente compraremos aquí. Estoy segura que encontraremos algo.

Luego de más de dos horas, estaban decidiendo entre dos vestidos, luego de descartar más de diez.

—No sé cuál de los dos —decía Pan al mirarse al espejo por décima vez con el mismo vestido.

—El segundo… es más… tú.

—Sí, eso creo. Ok me lo llevo —dijo tendiendo el vestido a la vendedora.

—¿Y ese vestido de allá? —dijo de pronto al notar algo blanco entre otros vestidos de colores. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia allá.

—Pero Bra, ya tengo uno y…

—No es… déjame verlo solamente —fue hasta allá, o cogió con ambas manos y miró sorprendida la tela entre manos.

Pan se acerca a ella— No usarás eso, ¿cierto? —dice con ojos grandes al notar que el vestido no es más que tela trasparente en la parte superior.

—Me lo llevo —dice con una sonrisa.

—Pero…

—¡Ay tontita! No es para la fiesta, es para Goten… si sabes a lo que me refiero —habla sugerentemente.

—¡Ugh! Ok, con eso me basta —dio la vuelta cambiando hacia la vendedora.

Bra, con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro caminó con su blanco y coqueto vestido hacia ella— Vaya, con que al fin estas ocupando las tarjetas que te dieron.

—Sí.

…

—¿Puedo insistir en algo? —pregunta con cautela.

—Sigues con lo mismo —.Rodó los ojos por tercera vez ese día. Tomó con las manos tu taza de chocolate caliente y sorbió un poco antes de mirarla al frente.

—Pero es que Pan, últimamente andas extraña, estas últimas par de semanas, —la pelinegra frunció el ceño— no me hablas, estas casi todo el tiempo callada, hasta no me regañas. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada —dijo más abatida.

—¿Lo ves? —dejó de lado su taza de té y miró a su alrededor viendo a la demás gente del restaurante.

—Bra es… —suspiró— en realidad ni yo lo sé —sonrió desganada.

—Estás como triste y enojada al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy confundida.

—¿En qué?

—En prácticamente todo —hizo una pausa— es… —enderezó su espalda en la silla— No sé si seguiré en el internado. Hablé con Antoni y, pues, creo que tiene razón.

—¿En qué tiene razón?

—Creo que el internado no es lo mío. Estoy pensando en si dejarlo o no. Sé que es un gran oportunidad, me permite tener mayores referencias cuando quiera buscar trabajo, pero… no sé.

—-Ok, pero ¿eso es lo que quieres?

—Creo que sí.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—No quiero decepcionar a papá.

—Pero Pan, no puedes estar pensando en Gohan todo el tiempo cuando de estudios de trata. Debes hacer lo que tú quieras.

—Pero es que papá se ha esforzado muchísimo en que estudie en los mejores lugares, en que sea una gran científica y…

—¿Eso es lo que tú quieres? —Pan se encogió de hombros— ¿Qué es lo que dice tu corazón, tu instinto?

—Aún no estoy muy clara. Debo dar una respuesta el sábado.

—Te queda un par de días para pensarlo. Sé que si lo hablas con tus padres lo entenderán —le sonrió con cariño— Pero tengo la impresión de que eso no es todo.

—No, no lo es. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te conozco. ¿Algo más que quieras hablar?

—No sé mmm… creo que desde que vivo sola me siento un poco más así.

—Es muy normal lo que sientes ¿Has vivido sola alguna vez? —Su amiga negó con la cabeza— Eso es. Creo que quizás te sientes un poco desamparada, pero es temporal, aún no te acostumbras a llegar a casa y que no haya nadie. No te preocupes tanto amiga, todo se solucionará.

«Y lo de Trunks, ¿también es temporal?».

Los ojos de Bra se centraron en los de Pan al verla tan hundida en sus pensamientos— ¿Algo más?

—No, nada —respondió con rapidez.

…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo al abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

—Hola —hizo una pausa mirando sus ojos— sólo quería pasar a verte.

—Claro, claro, discúlpame, pasa —movió su cabeza como tratando de despejarla, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y Pan, de puntillas, se acercó a su mejilla besando suavemente— ¿quieres comer algo? —miró su reloj: las 21.24hs.

—No gracias, hace poco más de media hora que comí con Bra —alzó las bolsas que cargaba en sus manos— andábamos de compras.

—Oh.

Silencio.

—Así que…

—¿Estas segura que no quieres nada de comer? —Pan negó— porque yo muero de hambre, si no llamas a la puerta no me habría dado cuenta de la hora que es. ¿Te molesta si…? —Trunks dejó la pregunta inconclusa al caminar hacia la cocina y ella siguiendo su paso.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó al sentarse en un taburete de la barra de desayuno de la cocina.

—Trabajando, ya sabes —iba a seguir hablando cuando sonó el celular en su bolsillo. Miró a Pan pidiendo disculpas y atendió—. Suzu. Ah sí, lo siento. Lo que pasa es que… Claro, gracias. Sí, adiós. —cortó— Pan permaneció en silencio— Estaba trabajando online con Suzu, quiero solucionar pronto los problemas de la empresa. ¿Me esperas un momento? Iré a desconectar la computadora —.salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a su oficina. Al volver, vio a su pelinegra moverse de un lado a otro en el lugar— ¿Qué haces?

Pan dio la vuelta y lo miró— Te preparo algo de comer.

—No es necesario, yo puedo… —ella lo interrumpió.

—Esta bien, has estado trabajando y yo puedo hacerlo por ti.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa ocupando el asiento en el que había estado sentada ella. Se dedicó a observarla mientras cocinaba a espaldas.

—¿Sabes? —habló ella mientras cocinaba unos huevos revueltos con jamón.

—Dime.

—He hablado con Antoni —Trunks al escuchar su nombre se tensó— y creo que dejaré el internado —volteó a verlo.

—¿Ah si? —dijo mucho más relajado— ¿y eso por qué?

—Creo que no es lo mío —caminó hasta la encimera y sirvió dos tazas de agua caliente. En una hizo un café negro y en la otra…— ¿tienes chocolate?

—Arriba, en el izquierdo.

Pan lo buscó y encontró su preferido— Es el que me gusta a mí —sonrió.

—Por eso lo compré —ella le sonrió con ternura. La morena dejó su taza de café frente a él junto con unas tostadas y un plato con el huevo revuelto con jamón—. Gracias. —ella le sonrió una vez más y se acomodó frente a él con su tacita. Mientras comía— ¿Y por qué dices que no es lo tuyo?

—Porque me he dado cuenta que no me atrae. Lo hago por deber, no por gusto.

—Pero tú misma aceptaste eso del principio.

—Creí que era una buena oportunidad y lo acepté, pero en realidad nunca pensé en que si me gustaba o no—. Vio como él seguía comiendo y asentía— ¿Qué hay del trabajo? ¿Ha mejorado?

—Sí —tomó un poco de café— aunque mamá lo hace aún más difícil de lo que es.

—¿Por qué?

—Me presiona todo el tiempo y anda verificando todos los movimientos que hago. Es como si no confiara en mí. Es decir, sí, cometí un gravísimo error, pero le puede pasar a cualquiera, ¿no?

—En realidad…

—Bueno, bueno… quizás no debería haber pasado. Pero es que seguramente estaba distraído cuando los firmé.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—No mucho.

—¿En qué podías haber estado tan distraído? —dijo con un dejo de celos, pensando en Suzu.

—En —la miró de frente— alguna mujer.

—Claro —dijo secamente. Miró las tazas y platos que ya estaban vacios, y se levantó para recogerlos, cuando lo hizo Trunks tomó una de sus muñecas.

—Era en ti —dijo con voz baja y ronca. Al instante los celos de Pan se disiparon y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado pálido—. Ven aquí —la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo—. Te he extrañado mucho —susurró contra su cuello. Comenzó a jugar pasando su nariz desde aquel lugar, pasando por su mejilla, su oreja y por su pelo, inhalando profundamente—. Siempre hueles de maravilla.

—Yo también te extraño… demasiado, Trunks —se acurrucó en su pecho y se sujetó por sus brazos— Extrañaba esto.

—Yo también.

Nuevamente el celular del pelivioleta comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo al burbuja de ambos. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró —tengo que atender— decía serio. Pan se bajó de su regazo y caminó rodeando la mesa, recogió los platos y se los llevó para lavarlos. Al terminar volteó y vio que él ya no estaba. Se secó las manos y camino hasta la sala principal. No estaba. Caminó por los pasillos y vio la luz de la oficina encendida. Abrió la puerta despacio, asomó su cabeza y lo vio teclear rápidamente su notebook con el teléfono aún en su oreja.

—Sí. Estos son los gráficos. Ya. ¿Los envió? —miró hacia delante— espérame un momento —tapó el micrófono del celular con la palma de su mano.

—Creo que me voy —dijo Pan adentrándose a la oficina.

—¿En serio? Creí que te quedarías.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de ella— ¿quieres que me quede?

—Claro.

—Esta bien.

Miró su reloj, regalo de su novia: las 22.31hs—. Pequeña, creo que demoraré unos instantes aquí, si quieres puedes ir a la cama, ya te alcanzo.

—Ok —dio la media vuelta y cerrando despacio la puerta se fue hacia la habitación de Trunks. Una vez allí, se quitó su ropa y buscó una camiseta grande de él para usar de pijama. Fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y se acomodó en la espaciosa cama, cogió el control de la televisión, buscando algún programa entretenido, hasta que encontró una película dramática sobre la segunda guerra mundial.

Once y media de la noche, y aún no había rastros de Trunks en la habitación, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de la oficina sin hacer ruido. Oyó a través de la puerta y no escuchó ningún ruido, agudizó su oído hasta escuchar el suave tecleo. Extrañada, por la cantidad de trabajo que Trunks estaba realizando en casa, caminó de vuelta a la cama, dispuesta a esperarlo más tiempo. Aunque no lo suficiente, ya que cuando él apareció vio a Pan plácidamente dormida aferrándose a la almohada. Con mucha cautela se cambió de ropas y se acomodó junto a ella bajo las sábanas.

Pan sintió como cambió el peso a su lado, abrió sus ojos perezosamente y le habló en un susurro—. Te estaba esperando —no pudo evitar un bostezo.

Él sonrió— Duerme, pequeña —acarició sus cabellos acomodándose a su lado y aferrándose a su cintura por detrás.

—No —abrió sus ojos y estiró su cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a él apoyando el codo sobre la cama y su cabeza en su palma— Te extraño —susurró contra sus labios.

—Yo también, pero es hora de dormir —la besó castamente sobre los labios y la acomodó en su pecho.

La pelinegra con una extraña sensación y sin replicar, cerró sus ojos y se rindió al sueño.

…

Luego de un tedioso día de levantarse temprano, de ir al internado y por fin charlar con el profesor Antoni, en donde decidió dar fin a la práctica, llegó a casa de sus padres para darles la noticia.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirnos? —dijo Gohan.

Pan viendo como los tres cenaban, dejando su plato de lado, habló— Verán, hoy hablé con el profesor Antoni, el encargado de los internos y…. —hizo una pausa mirando a ambos— lo dejé.

—¿Qué dejaste? —volvió a hablar el padre.

—Dejé el internado.

A Gohan se le desfiguró la cara.

—Pero hija, pensé que era una gran oportunidad —habló esta vez la madre.

—Sí, lo es, pero no es lo mío.

—A ver… ¿no es lo tuyo? ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Era una excelente oportunidad, que no todo el mundo tiene ¿y la rechazas?

—Gohan —Videl advirtió al notar el tono de su voz.

—No Videl —.Levantó su mano— Pan, ¿sabes lo costosa que es la universidad? ¿sabes que estas desperdiciando oportunidades que no toda la gente tiene?

—Papá, sí lo sé, pero es que…

—No, creo que no lo sabes —.Dijo enojado— No… —suspiró— Junto a tu madre te hemos dado todo lo mejor, todo lo que has necesitado y despilfarras esas ocasiones que hacen la diferencia.

—Pan… —dice Videl calmadamente— ¿estas segura?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué lo has decidido tan repentinamente?

—Mamá, no es algo repentino. Lo vengo pensando hace varios días. El profesor notó que quizás esto no era para mí y me dio la oportunidad de pausarlo por un tiempo o indefinidamente.

—Pero Pan, por dios —negó repetidas veces con la cabeza— Me das rabia. ¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer yo para llegar a la universidad?

—Sí, lo sé papá, pero…

—No hay "pero" que valga. Tienes todo —.Se levantó de la mesa sin excusas y se fue.

—Mamá… —dijo en un susurro buscando apoyo.

Videl se acercó a ella y tomó su mano—. Lo sé, sé lo que nos intentas decir. Tu padre mmm él toma el asunto de los estudios muy en serio. Eso le ayudó a salir adelante, a ser independiente. Es la forma en que tu abuela lo educó. Yo sé que tú tienes el mismo espíritu que tu abuelo Goku, lo sé. Sólo deja que se calme un poco, últimamente ha estado corto de genio, algo irritable… ya sabes, desde que tiene que asumir tu relación con Trunks. Dale tiempo, ¿esta bien?

Pan asintió. Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolso colgado justo en el respaldo de su silla—. Lo siento —se disculpó buscando el aparato. En la pantalla el nombre de Bra brillaba resplandeciente avisando una llamada entrante—. Hola, Bra —.dijo viendo a su madre recoger las cosas de la mesa—. Eh sí, lo olvidé—miró a su madre— ¿sabes? No tengo ganas de ir. Bra, escúchame. Bueno, no, no creo que vaya —Videl detuvo sus quehaceres y la observó del otro lado de la mesa —Ok, cualquier cosa te llamo, ¿vale? Bueno, adiós.

—¿Adónde no tiene ganas de ir? —interrogó al escuchar la conversación de su hija por teléfono.

—Hay un cumpleaños. Scott o algo así se llama. Es amigo de Trunks y bueno, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es hoy? —Pan asintió— Deberías ir —la menor frunció el ceño— Sí, deberías ir. Pan… —se sentó a su lado una vez más— que no te afecte tanto lo que dice tu padre. Ya conocemos como es él, se le pasará pronto. Pero no por eso bajar tu ánimo. Anda.

—Mmm…

—Hija, anda, relájate y disfruta de una fiesta. Eres joven mi niña. Tienes toda una vida por delante. Aprovecha y pásala bien.

—Sí, gracias mamá —se acercó a ella y la abrazó—. Entonces me voy ahora, debo ir a la casa de Bra para arreglarme —.Videl asintió— Despídeme de papá.

…

—¿Por qué Trunks aún no llega? —dijo por enésima vez Bra a su marido.

—Bra, te dije que no lo sé. No me contesta el teléfono.

—Pero ya estamos listas con Pan y ya es hora de irnos para llegar elegantemente tarde, no ordinariamente tarde —Pan rodó los ojos.

—Si quieren se pueden ir, yo me puedo ir al departamento de Trunks —.dijo Pan.

—No —habló Goten—. Llámalo de nuevo.

Pan hizo lo que su tío ordeno, al quinto tono por fin contestó—. Trunks.

—Lo siento, pequeña. Estaba en la oficina con mi madre en una reunión con los abogados y no estaba pendiente del celular ¿Qué sucede? Tengo llamadas de Bra y Goten también.

—Lo has olvidado —afirmó en voz baja.

—¿Qué olvidé?

—¡Ugh! —se quejó Bra. Le quitó el celular a su amiga y habló— Trunks, hoy es el cumpleaños de Scott, ¿cómo has podido olvidarlo? Te lo recordé ayer —habló con los labios apretados mirando a su amiga, quien tenía su miraba baja.

—¡Oh lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Ya terminé, sólo… —escuchó como él comenzó a ordenar cosas algo apurado—. Dile a Pan que me espere o… ¿por qué mejor no se van los tres? yo los alcanzo.

—Mejor —miró más alegremente a su amiga—. No te demores demasiado y lleva el regalo, no lo olvides, está en tu oficina ¿ok?

—Bien, gracias Bra.

…

Al llegar pueden notar la exclusividad del lugar, una casa imponente de color blanco y al costado una piscina y todo esta hermosamente decorado a su alrededor. Mesas altas con taburetes de colores, una barra de varios metros de largo, luces cálidas que flotan en el agua, telas blancas cuelgan por el cielo, pilares iluminados con luces de colores le dan un toque juvenil y el ambiente esta atiborrado de gente, todos vestidos de blanco, moviéndose al ritmo pegajoso de la música electrónica.

Pan va por el segundo Cosmopolitan; Goten por el tercer whisky y Bra con sus jugos naturales de frambuesa.

—¿Viste a los chicos que están sentados junto al bar? —dice Bra en voz alta en cuanto Goten desaparece al ver a algunos amigos a pocos metros de distancia.

—No —Pan mira en esa dirección y se da cuenta que son los amigos de Goten, los mismos del matrimonio y con el que coqueteó: Kento.

—Ya lo viste ¿he? —dijo divertida.

—¡Ay por favor! —rió en voz alta— Que tonta eres.

—No puedes negar que es guapo, tienes unos ojos verdes que mata.

Las dos rieron a todo pulmón. Al poco tiempo Scott se acercó a ellas.

—¡Bra! —la abrazó con cariño— Que gusto verte. ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Scott lindo, feliz cumpleaños! Aunque sigo indignada contigo —fingió un puchero.

—Lo siento hermosa, pero no podía asistir a tu matrimonio. Estaba al otro lado del mundo, lo sabes. ¿Te gusto mi regalo?

—¡Claro! Tengo el cuadro en la sala principal de mi casa—. Vio a su amigo mirar a Pan— Oh lo siento. Ella es Pan Son, sobrina de Goten y novia de Trunks.

—Ah si… —dijo incrédulo— Buenas noches señorita Pan Son, un gusto conocerla —tomó de su mano y la acercó a su boca besando los nudillos. Pan se sonrojó con tal acción —. Así que novia de Trunks y sobrina de Goten ¿Por qué yo no sabía que tu esposo tenía una sobrina tan hermosa? —la miró de pies a cabeza. Notando su ceñido vestido y sus torneadas largas piernas.

—Un gusto conocerte también —dijo Pan. Y un segundo después pegó un saltito de susto al sentir una posesiva mano en su cintura y un susurro en su oído diciendo: _sólo unos minutos sola y ya te están coqueteando_.

—Scott, Scott… —chasqueó la lengua— podrás estar de cumpleaños, pero ella es mía —dijo juguetón.

—Por supuesto Trunks.

—Feliz cumpleaños, siento mucho llegar atrasado… deberes de la empresa —con un masculino abrazo y palmoteos en la espalda lo felicitó.

—Nada de qué preocuparse amigo. Por cierto, tienes una novia hermosa —Trunks sonrió y rodeó a Pan por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él.

Luego de un par de horas y la canción del cumpleaños feliz a Scott, Pan de un momento a otro se vio sola. Miró a su alrededor y Bra había desaparecido sin percatarse mientras veía a lo lejos a Trunks y Goten hablando animadamente con algunos conocidos. Se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la barra, allí tomó asiento y en pocos segundos uno de los barman se acercó.

—¿Qué desea beber señorita? —dijo el joven musculoso vestido con una polera negra ceñida a su cuerpo.

—Me das una bebida cola, por favor.

—¿Hielo?

—Sí, gracias.

Poco después mientras bebía se dio la vuelta y sentada en el taburete se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. Con su oído sayajin escuchó a unos metros de ella una voz inconfundible, miró a su derecha y allí, Thomas. Lo miró por unos segundos, no queriendo llamar se atención por razones obvias. Se veía contento, alegre pidiendo una copa de vino.

—¿Pan? —ella abrió grandes sus ojos al escucharlo, observó hacia la dirección de Trunks y él seguía allí mismo conversando.

—Hola —respondió a lo lejos saludando también con la mano.

Thomas se acerca y la saluda con un beso en la mejilla— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo sonriendo.

—Lo mismo que tú —levantó su vaso.

—¿Bebiendo? No es digno de ti —se burló cómicamente.

—Es sólo bebida.

—Ah… y… ¿amiga de Scott?

—No, lo acabo de conocer en realidad es amigo de… —silencio por unos segundos.

—Trunks —finalizó por ella. Pan asintió.

—Bueno… —dijo con timidez luego de beber un sorbo— ¿amigos de hace tiempo?

—No —rió— lo conocí recién.

—¿En serio? ¿Y entonces? ¿Viniste con alguien? —preguntó.

—Sí, es…

—¡Thomas! Aquí estas —dijo la voz femenina a su espalda.

—¡Marron! —dijo Pan con alegría al verla.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron en sorpresa y de pronto la morena notó qué había sucedido recién—. ¿Ustedes se conocen? Bueno, obvio que se conocen, —recordó su pasado—. Pero no entiendo —frunció el ceño.

Marron miró con desesperación al hombre a su lado, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

—¿Ustedes…? —siguió la pelinegra.

—Somos amigos —dijo la rubia.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió—. Es bueno saber que…

—¡Pan, ven aquí! —gritó Goten. Trunks giró a verla y se encontró además de ella, la rubia y Thomas. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, caminó a paso decidido hacia ella.

La rubia y la morena juntaron sus miradas al notar la presencia de Trunks—. Pan —dijo con voz grave. La tomó por la cintura e hizo bajarla del alto asiento—. Marron —dijo sin sonrisa, besó su mejilla—. Thomas —levantó su cabeza en señal de saludo—. Si nos disculpan.

—Claro —.Marron por unos instantes, al verlos alejarse entre la multitud y llegando al grupo de chicos y chicas, en donde también estaba Bra, Goten y Scott, se sintió fuera de lugar. Como muy pocas veces, había sentido una especie de rechazo hacia ella. Su amigo de infancia, no había tenido la decencia de saludarla de buen modo, o quizás invitarla con los demás. Se había sentido herida. Miró hacia su lado y allí estaba Thomas dedicándole una mirada de disculpa.

—¿Ese era Thomas? —preguntó Bra en el oído de Pan cuando llegó junto a ella. Pan asintió y miró con preocupación al ceñudo de Trunks. La ojiazul golpeó el brazo de su hermano.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó al sentir el golpe en su brazo.

—¿No invitaste a Marron? —dijo sorprendida.

—No.

—Pero… Trunks, es Marron.

—Marron que está con Thomas.

Pan miraba de un lado a otro la conversación. _Marron que está con Thomas_. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Aunque esté con Thomas, Trunks. Eres un mal educado —dijo antes de girar para ir hacia ella, pero un serio Trunks la sujetó del brazo. Bra, lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró Pan a su novio.

—Hey —dijo con suavidad Goten, sujetando la muñeca de su amigo para que soltase a su esposa. Una vez que dejó el agarre, el hijo de Goku miró a Bra, quien le asintió con la cabeza diciendo que todo estaba bien. Miró a su amigo—. Has bebido suficiente por ahora —.dijo un tanto enojado con su actitud, quitando la copa de la mano de Trunks.

Arrepentido miró a su amigo, a Pan y luego a su hermana—. Lo siento —.dijo antes de excusarse para ir al baño.

De inmediato Pan lo siguió. Al encontrarlo entre la gente, tiró de sus ropas para detenerlo, él se giró y la miró con gesto angustiado—. Esta bien —lo calmó.

—No, no estoy bien… no sé qué pasa conmigo —pasó una mano revolviendo su cabello—. Creo que es mejor que me vaya —sonrió angustiado.

—Pero… —lo miró a los ojos.

—Quédate, pásalo bien, no hay problema, ¿si? —se acercó y beso su frente, sin más caminó hasta perderse entre la muchedumbre.

Pan se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos, algo descolocada, pestañeó varias veces. Caminó de regreso al grupo y habló con Goten diciendo que se volvía a casa con Trunks. Se despidió de los presentes y en un lugar oscuro y apartado alzó vuelo en la oscura noche.

Al llegar al edificio, ve las luces encendidas de la ventana de Trunks. Abre el portón principal y el conserje la saluda, como es habitual. Al entrar al ascensor, Pan se siente algo nerviosa. No sabe cuál será el ánimo del pelivioleta, su humor últimamente es muy cambiante. Llega al piso y toca suavemente a la puerta. A los pocos segundos después le abren en completo silencio.

Trunks la ve, y al parecer su humor cambia, pasa del ceño fruncido a un rostro mucho más relajado. Avanza a paso firme hacia ella con ojos angustiosos y la abraza con fuerza, no la suelta por largo rato, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Estas bien? —susurra contra su hombro.

Él no responde y sólo echa su cabeza hacia atrás mirando sus ojos con intensidad. De una patada cierra la puerta y al escuchar el portazo, la besa salvajemente. Pan le devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad y erotismo, pero parece poco al lado de la desesperación del sayajin. Las manos masculinas viajan apretando su cintura y muslos, haciendo a Pan jadear en su boca. Ella lo sujeta de la nuca y tironea su cabello. De un minuto a otro la pasión se despierta en ambos y se dejan llevar. Detiene su beso y se la queda mirando como a una presa.

—Que bueno que hayas venido —.La toma de la mano y la tironea directo a su habitación. La emoción en Pan se hace infinita al ver a dónde se dirige toda la situación, las mariposas y el revoloteo en el estómago es evidente. Y todo es gracias a él.

En el dormitorio la deja sentada sobre su cama y frente a ella comienza a quitar su ropa sin pudor alguno. Primero la camisa, luego los zapatos y calcetines. Los ojos de Pan deambulan por todo su cuerpo, admirando la perfección misma delante de sus ojos. Desabrocha su cinturón, lo quita y lo deja en el suelo junto al resto de ropa. Se agacha y toma las manos de ella guiándolas a su pantalón—. Quítamelos —ordena. Un poco confundida y extrañada por sus acciones tan demandantes, obedece. La excitación crece en ella. Con manos poco expertas desabrocha el botón y desliza la cremallera bajando lentamente sus pantalones que se detiene en el suelo junto a sus pies. De una patada él los aparta, toma del codo a Pan y la deja de pie frente a él. La agarra por ambos lados de la cabeza, sosteniéndola con fuerza, estampa sus labios con los suyos— Te quiero ahora, ya —.Con un rápido movimiento le da la vuelta y baja su cremallera por la espalda, el vestido se desliza hasta el suelo y Pan termina con sólo ropa interior y tacones.

Desde atrás, Trunks cola sus manos hasta sus pechos y los toca deliberadamente, luego los mete bajo el sostén y así pellizca suavemente sus pezones haciéndola retorcerse bajo su tacto. Lo desabrocha y quita por sus brazos, lanzándolo sobre la cama. Le da la vuelta otra vez y le mira los dos montículos, se inclina un poco y los besa suavemente por doquier y de un momento a otro los chupa con fuerza produciendo un pequeño dolor en Pan. Sin querer ella gime, atrapada entre el placer y el dolor. Se detiene y mira el rostro femenino con mejillas coloradas, así, toca sus pechos nuevamente con suavidad, las baja por su estómago realizando círculos alrededor de su ombligo y poco a poco mete una mano bajo la braguita. Tocando suave llega cada vez más abajo hasta sentir a humedad entre sus dedos. Excitado comienza a estimular rápidamente con sus dedos. Pan se sostiene de sus hombros y se le hace imposible respirar sin dificultad. Él con la otra manos sujeta su cadera con firmeza y cuando nota que su mujer está a punto de explotar de detiene, haciéndola fruncir el ceño. Luego baja su ropa dejándola expuesta delante de él, hace lo mismo con su propia ropa, liberando su erección, la agarra por los muslos, haciendo a Pan enroscar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura masculina y afirmar sus manos en sus grandes hombros. La lleva hasta la pared y con un rápido y brusco movimiento la penetra hasta el fondo, haciendo a Pan gemir alto. La agarra por el trasero y aprieta sus carnes queriendo aún más de ella. Se mueve despacio en ella al principio pero a medida que avanza el tiempo cada vez es más fuerte, más hondo y más rápido. Ella va perdiendo el control poco a poco, las sensaciones se hacen cada vez más intensas y placenteras cuando empuja en ella una y otra vez, sin parar. Y cuando aquella sensación se arremolina en su interior, se libera con un sonido gutural, desplomándose sin fuerza sobre él. Trunks la abraza con fuerza y se detiene por unos minutos, intentando calmar el pulso y la respiración de ella. Al sentirse más recuperada, abre sus ojos y lo besa suave en la boca. El ojiazul sale de ella y la deja de pie en el suelo, pero cuando Pan intenta caminar hacia la cama, él la toma de la cintura y la vuelve a besar desesperadamente, tocándola y apretándola contra él. Al instante ella se excita una vez más. Así la lleva hasta un mueble y la pega cabeza abajo. Pan entre asustada y excitada, no se niega. El sayajin por detrás besa su espalda, regando suaves besos hasta llegar a su trasero. Separa sus piernas y una vez más se enviste en ella. Otra vez empuja una y otra vez hacia delante y atrás, esta vez con fuerza desmedida haciendo a Pan quejarse de dolor. Cuando ella intenta hablar, Trunks la sostiene del cuello y la pega al mueble, gruñe contra ella y se acerca a su oído diciendo: _eres mía y sólo mía_. Pan gira su rostro hacia atrás y lo observa, su cara desfigurada de placer y sus ojos parecen más turquesas que azules—. Detente —.dice en voz baja. Pero él no parece escuchar, sigue sosteniendo su cabeza por su cuello y se precipita en ella una y otra vez—. Trunks —.Nada—. Trunks, detente por favor —.dice al borde del llanto pero no consigue su cometido, sintiendo que entra en ella con mucho más fuerza de lo que puede soportar en ese estado. Aguanta varios minutos más hasta que estalla en lágrimas y cabellos dorados—. ¡PARA! —.le grita y Trunks por fin parece volver a la realidad. Al instante los cabellos dorados de la Son desaparecen y llora desconsoladamente. Trunks pestañea y vuelve a la realidad, se acerca a ella y la abraza pidiendo disculpas—. No me toques —.gruñe alejándose dos pasos de él, limpiado con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que se esparcen por su rostro.

—Pan, discul… —la frase queda inconclusa al sentir la fuerte cachetada en su mejilla izquierda. La mira con desconcierto.

—Eres una mierda, Trunks.

Y con eso, agarra sus ropas y sale de la habitación. Al llegar a su apartamento, se tiende en su cama y llora con fuerza, sin detenerse por horas.

«¿Qué pasó? ».

«¿Qué mierda es lo que tiene?».

«¿Acaso intenta torturarme?».

Esto había sido demasiado, estaba llegando casi al límite y no podía más con eso.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

¡Por fin! Llegue a terminar este capítulo, puede ser que todo el principio haya sido fome, pero tenía que ir retomando la historia luego del mucho tiempo en que estuve desparecida. Espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que me siguen, los que han tenido la paciencia de esperar por largo tiempo, se los agradezco con todo el corazón.

Y una cosa cortita, pequeñita… publicidad XD jajja tengo dos nuevos oneshot que quizás no hayan visto: **"AMOR PROHIBIDO"** y **"TODOS SE VAN CON SHENLONG"** Si le dan una oportunidad, quizás les guste.

Espero volver pronto con un nuevo capítulo! Esta vez la espera no será tan larga.

Besos y cariños a todos!

P.D: Un saludo y fuerza para nosotros, los chilenos, que hoy se cumplen tres años del último terremoto y tsunami :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kattie.-<strong>_

27 – 02 - 2013


	19. Deseo

**SENTIR**

**Capítulo 19: "Deseo"**

* * *

><p><em>I wanna go to the sun<br>Hold my life like I've never done  
>But it's just the devil in me<br>The devil that's calling as I come undone_

_The sky is getting dark tonight_  
><em>Darker than the fear<em>  
><em>that's gonna pull us apart<em>  
><em>The beating is the sound of love<em>  
><em>The sound of love is beating like a fevered heart<em>  
><em>And it's the fire, the fire, the fire<em>  
><em>It's heavenly, heavenly<em>  
><em>Desire, desire.<em>

* * *

><p>La llamada de su padre hace sólo 10 minutos la inquieta, lleva días, quizás una semana aislada, yendo a la universidad y encerrándose en su apartamento, haciendo una rutina que sólo consiste prácticamente en comer y estudiar para las finales. Mira su reloj, pasada las cuatro de la tarde. Observa a su alrededor, los estudiantes saliendo de las facultades, algunos sonriendo, otros corriendo apresurados, otros calmados.<p>

—Pan —su compañera rubia la llama—. ¿Irás?

Pestañea un par de veces y enfoca su mirada en ella— ¿Dónde? —frunce el ceño, confundida.

—Iremos al bar del centro.

—No, no puedo. Debo ir a la casa de mis padres. Lo siento.

—No hay problema. Nos vemos mañana —se acerca a ella, le da un pequeño abrazo, luego la mira con pena y se aleja.

Pan frunce aún más el ceño al ver la mirada de su compañera hacia ella, se encoje de hombros y camina hacia su automóvil. Una vez allí, del bolso, saca su celular y llama a su padre, Gohan.

—¿Papá? Sí. ¿Está bien? ¿A la farmacia? Sí, puedo pasar antes de ir allá. Ok. Está bien, nos vemos en un rato más.

Guarda el aparato, se pone el cinturón de seguridad y enciende el motor. Quince minutos después se detiene frente a una cadena de farmacias para comprar el medicamento que su padre le pidió. Al entrar, va directo a la vendedora y cuando mira hacia su derecha nota su propio reflejo en un espejo, se mira sorprendida. Su cara es un verdadero desastre.

«Con razón me miran, parezco enferma o algo así».

Luego de la compra, en el auto, se vuelve a mirar en el espejo retrovisor, busca en su bolso una coleta y se hace una desprolija cola de caballo. Así se ve un poco mejor. Luego busca algún brillo de labios para dar un poco más de color y finalmente sonriendo como una tonta se pellizca un poco las mejillas para dar vida a su pálido rostro. Y las ojeras… nada que hacer con ellas, se encoje de hombros y acelera una vez más hasta llegar a la casa de sus progenitores.

Al llegar, saluda a su padre y va directo a la habitación principal—. Mamá —dice con preocupación en su voz. La ve tendida sobre la cama sonriendo, con una bota azul en su pie izquierdo, que la cubre hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla— ¿Qué pasó? —se acerca a ella, besa su mejilla y se sienta a su lado.

—Mi niña —dice con cariño—. Hace semanas que no te veía, ¿acaso debo estar enferma para que vengas a ver a tu madre?

—No, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que he estado ocupada, exámenes, finales, vivo sola…

—Lo sé. Bueno, lo que pasó fue que iba atrasada al turno nocturno del hospital y como iba apurada al bajar del auto no vi el mal estado del camino, tropecé, me doble el tobillo y me fracturé.

Pan torció la cara al imaginarlo—. Debes tener reposo absoluto, lo sabes ¿cierto? —Videl asiente—. Papá me mostró la radiografía, no es tan complicado, pero si no te cuidas no sanará pronto y ahí sí se complicará. Debes estar así por lo menos 30 días y tomar la medicación que te recomendaron—. Sacó una bolsita plástica y sacó un par de cajas y se las entregó—. Además me tomé la libertad de comprar otro. Se llama Papenzima, —Videl sonrió al verla y escucharla hablar de forma tan técnica y médica. Su niña iba a ser una gran kinesióloga—. Debes tomarla cada 12 horas y ésta sirve para controlar la inflamación y el hematoma por la lesión traumática. Vienen 30 comprimidos así que te servirá para 15 días, luego veremos la evolución y así si seguir con el medicamento o no—. Videl sonrió más ampliamente.

—Mi kinesióloga —dice con cariño y acaricia su mano.

—Ay mamá, debes tener más cuidado, ¿sí? —toma su mano y besa sus nudillos.

—Sí —.La mira más detenidamente— ¿Hija, estás bien?

—Sí, mamá —le miente.

—No tienes la mejor cara de todas. ¿Estás segura?

—Segura —la tranquiliza.

Después de hablar un buen rato—. Mamá, bajaré a comer algo, ¿quieres que…?

—No, gracias. Tu padre me trae comida cada media hora —dice con gracia a lo que Pan ríe.

Al bajar, ve que en la cocina no hay nadie. Escucha a Gohan en el jardín delantero hablando con alguien más. Saca el celular de su bolsillo y lo mira: 3 llamadas perdidas y 2 mensajes de texto.

_**Llamadas perdidas de Trunks**_ a las (1) 10.53am. – (2) 13.10pm. – (3) 17.34am.

_**Mensaje de texto N°1:**_ De verdad siento mucho lo que ocurrió. ¿Cuándo te veré? ¿Quieres venir a almorzar conmigo y hablamos?  
>De: Trunks a las 11.23am.<p>

_**Mensaje de texto N°2: **_¿No me hablarás? ¿Me seguirás ignorando? Por favor contéstame. Estoy preocupado por ti.  
>De: Trunks a las 14.02pm.<p>

Justo a terminar de leerlos, aquella voz que adora se va acercando a la cocina hasta verlo sonriente en la entrada. Goku, como siempre, tenía la magia de hacerla olvidar todos sus problemas. Hablaron durante una hora completa, poco después llegó su abuela. Gohan fue en busca de Videl, la bajó en brazos y los cinco cenaron en familia. Pan sintió esa calidez de familia hogareña, no se había percatado que la extrañaba, pero vivir sola también tenía sus ventajas. Pasadas las 9 de la noche, decidió que ya era hora de partir. Se despidió de todos y cada uno con abrazos y besos, prometiendo que los visitaría más a menudo.

Al llegar a su apartamento vacío, sintió un leve deje de tristeza, pero también alivio. No tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie de su estado de humor, de su rostro triste o de porqué tenía los ojos hinchados por las mañanas. Cerró la puerta tras ella y el primer pensamiento al encontrarse sola fue Trunks ¿Qué iba a hacer con todo eso? ¿Qué estaría haciendo todos estos días? ¿Con quién almorzaría? ¿Suzu? Una punzada de celos la invadió al recordar a Trunks y Suzu interactuar, verlos trabajar juntos. Se preguntaba con qué frecuencia hablaban, no de trabajo, sino de ellos, de la vida. Se preguntó si alguna vez habrían salido a comer juntos. Arrojó el pensamiento por la borda de su mente, no podía seguir con eso.

Caminó hasta su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se puso una de sus grandes camisetas holgadas. Miró hacia su mesita de noche y allí estaba la foto de ella y él juntos. Sintió ese cosquilleo en el estómago y la calidez de sus toques. Suspiró y tomó el celular de su bolso revisando: no había nada, ni llamadas, ni mensajes. Fue hasta su cocina y allí cogió una botella de cerveza que Goten había dejado, tenía sed y además no vendría nada de mal relajarse un poco. Con la botella en mano, se dirigió hasta su sala de estar, encendió la televisión, buscó algún programa entretenido, pero nada. Finalmente se quedo viendo algún canal de cocina en donde enseñaban a hacer comidas en menos de 30 minutos. Estaba realmente pendiente de ello cuando su celular comenzó a timbrar, lo cogió de la mesa ratona y la pantalla brillaba con el nombre de Trunks en el. Lo dejó de vuelta donde estaba y no atendió. No estaba de ánimo para hablar. Subió el volumen del televisor y se concentró la siguiente media hora del programa. Cuando terminó, nuevamente observó su celular y vio un mensaje de voz el cual no escuchó.

Más tarde decidió tener un baño de burbujas antes de dormir. Llenó la bañera con agua caliente, vertió algunas sales y burbujas con aromas frutales. Entró en el agua y se dejó llevar cerrando sus ojos. El problema fue que todos sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia el hombre de cabellos lavandas, su olor, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su escultural pecho, cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse, salió a regañadientes, sintiéndose menos tensa, más relajada y fresca. Se envolvió en una toalla y se puso su pijama celeste. Al acotarse, con una nueva programación televisiva, alcanzó un película, mientras pasaba el tiempo, su corazón se encogía al ver a los dos protagonistas y su historia dramática. Por más que intentara retener los sentimientos, le era imposible, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr su rostro sin poder evitarlo. Al final se pasó parte de la noche llorando, ya no por la película. El silencio y el cansancio de llorar, la agotaron y se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, por más que quisiese quedarse el día completo en cama, no podía. Tenía clases y más tarde iría a ver a su madre nuevamente. No quería dejarla sola mientras su padre debía ir a trabajar, tampoco quería que su abuela Chichi se hiciera cargo. Aunque hoy tendría especial cuidado en su apariencia, no quería que sus compañeros la miraran con lástima y que su madre se preocupara de su aspecto. Luego de la ducha, peinó su cabello con cuidado, dejándolo completamente seco, liso y ordenado. Se maquilló lo justo y necesario como para lucir un buen rostro. Cuando tuvo que arreglar su bolso, buscando los libros se dio cuenta que le faltaban alguno de ellos. Recordando que lo había dejado en el apartamento de Trunks, eso le puso los nervios de punta. No quería verlo, no aún.

Durante el almuerzo en la universidad, estuvo distraída comiendo y escuchando a sus amigos hablar de la fiesta del bar. A la salida los nervios volvieron, recordando que debía ir en busca de sus libros. Se dirigió hacia allá y al llegar a la puerta, se quedó congelada por unos pocos segundos, insegura de si tocar a la puerta o no. Aunque a pesar de todo, tenía ganas de verlo, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de ambos. Temía tener que llegar a esa conversación y que al final él decidiera poner un tiempo o peor aun poner fin a la relación. Pero antes de poder tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió repentinamente y por un segundo su corazón se detuvo. Suspiró de alivio al ver el rostro alegre de su tío.

—Pan, que bueno verte —la abrazó dulcemente.

—Hola Goten ¿qué haces aquí? —entró al apartamento al ver a su tío hacerse un lado.

—Nada, sólo pasando el rato —dijo distraídamente.

—¿Y dónde está? —miró a su alrededor para encontrarlo.

—Fue a comprar Pizza´s.

Pan asintió— Sabes, no creo que pueda quedarme más rato. Iré al dormitorio de Trunks a buscar unos libros que dejé.

—Ok —.Caminó hasta la cocina y le gritó desde ahí— Oye y ¿cómo está Videl? ¿Mejor?

—Sí, mejor —.Respondió desde el dormitorio buscando en las repisas hasta encontrarlos—. Ahora iré a verla. Papá tiene trabajo que hacer y me quedaré con ella hasta que vuelva —. Volvió adentro y se encontró con él—. Bueno, ya me voy, —lo abraza y besa en la mejilla—. Le das mis saludos a Geko y Bra —sonríe.

—Está bien. Envíale los míos a Videl y que se mejore pronto. El sábado me daré una vuelta por allá con Geko —.Se alejó de ella y la miró con picardía—. ¿Nada para Trunks? —dijo con completa inocencia, ajeno a la situación por la que ambos pasaban.

—No Goten, nada —sonrió— Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Al salir del edificio echó un vistazo alrededor, observando si lo veía llegar, pero nada. Se subió al auto y cuando avanzó por 3 cuadras, el semáforo en color rojo la hizo detener y frente a ella, al costado derecho, el auto plateado inconfundible. Sus ojos se encontraron y por un segundo el tiempo se congeló. Contuvo la respiración y lo miró por pocos segundos sin pestañear. Se fijó que iba vestido con ropa deportiva, una camiseta que hacia resaltar sus azules ojos. Pero poco fue lo que duró, el color verde hacía su aviso de avanzar. Aceleró de a poco hasta que sus miradas siguieron su camino por separado.

Trunks bajó el volumen del estéreo, ahora molestaba la música fuerte. Siguió acelerando el motor de su vehículo de última generación hasta llegar al estacionamiento privado. Se bajó del carro con las cajas de pizza´s en mano y se quedó de pie por unos segundos. Pan ¿qué hacia ella por estos alrededores? No había devuelto sus llamadas, sus mensajes de texto, ni sus e-mails. Sin embargo, los dos se habían mirado como si esos segundos fueran una eternidad. Sonrió y caminó hacia el ascensor. Ella lo extrañaba, igual que él, ahora estaba seguro. ¿Estaba enfadada? Sí, pero la esperanza brilló con más intensidad. Al llegar a la puerta tocó con el pie, pues sus manos estaban ocupadas con las 6 cajas de tamaño gigante y en la otra una bolsa con bebidas gaseosas y cervezas.

—¿Y tus llaves? —bromea Goten al abrir la puerta.

—Estúpido —sonríe mostrando las cajas en su mano a lo que su amigo se apura en ayudarlo—. Eres un verdadero holgazán, ni siquiera acompañarme a comprar. Supongo que habrás ordenado la mesa.

—Ups —se rasca la nuca—. Veras… —comenzó a excusarse.

—Te quedaste viendo tele —dejó las bolsas sobre la mesada mientras Goten lo seguía— No, mmm dormiste. Tampoco… ¡ya sé! ¿Usaste mi baño? —entrecerró los ojos.

Goten rió a carcajadas—. No, pero quizás después de comer…

—Asqueroso —abrió una botella de cerveza y se la entregó, luego hizo lo mismo para él.

Goten bebió un poco y luego se saboreó al ver a su amigo abrir una caja—. La verdad es que olvidé arreglar la mesa porque me quedé hablando un poco con Pan —alargó su mano para coger un trozo.

—¿Pan? —volteó a mirarlo.

—Sí.

—¿Estuvo aquí?

—Sí. Se fue un poco antes de que llegaras —luego de tres mordiscos el trozo de pizza desapareció.

—¿Me vino a ver? ¿Quería hablar? —dejó su cerveza de lado, ahora pendiente de lo que el moreno decía.

—¿Hablar? No. Dijo algo acerca de unos libros —se encogió de hombros.

—¡Rayos! —murmuró. Dejó a su amigo solo y caminó hasta el salón principal. Sin duda había estado aquí. El aroma, no se había percatado. Yendo hacia su habitación, miró la repisa y faltaban los de ella. Había perdido la oportunidad de encontrarse con la morena. Planificando una pequeña estrategia de no devolver sus libros, aunque sabía que los podía necesitar, pero era el único modo de contactar directo con ella, pues no quería saber nada de él.

Se sentó en la cama y pensó unos segundos. Ya habían pasado demasiados días para su gusto, esto no se iba a quedar así. Ella no podía seguir ignorándolo. Más decidido que hace días atrás volvió con su amigo a la cocina a comer y charlar un buen rato luego de una agotadora jornada de trabajo.

Al día siguiente, despertando con un leve dolor de cabeza y recordando las bebidas de la tarde anterior con Goten, se maldice por beber un día entre trabajo. Al llegar a la oficina todo empeora. No son ni las ocho y media y ya llegan con cientos de papeles que debe leer detalladamente para luego firmar cada uno. Se detiene un momento y masajea sus sienes mientras llama a su secretaria.

—Me podrías traer un café, por favor —habla por el intercomunicador.

—¿El usual? ¿Negro sin azúcar? —pregunta la voz femenina.

—Sí.

—Voy enseguida.

—Gracias —marca otra extensión— Suzu, ¿podrías venir?

—Claro, en 5 minutos estoy allá.

—Gracias —cuelga.

Pocos minutos después, golpean a su puerta—. Pase.

Aparece la chica de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes atravesando el umbral de la puerta, con un café en mano—. Hola, buenos días.

—Buenos días Suzu.

—Ten —le entrega el vaso humeante. Él lo mira ceñudo— Tu secretaria lo iba a traer, pero como ya estaba entrando le dije que podía entregártelo, además está atendiendo miles de llamadas —se sienta frente a él— Así que dime ¿Qué es?

Luego de tomar un sorbo de café, explica—. Mira, —muestra una carpeta— aquí —indica con su dedo índice— las cifras no concuerdan con las entregadas por recaudación, ¿podrías verificar los datos? Debes pedir los archivos en el primer piso con el Señor Middleton. Luego ver la fecha del día lunes 23 hasta el jueves 26 de este mes.

Ella asiente— Ok —se pone de pie con las carpetas en mano.

—¿Dónde vas? —pregunta él.

Ella frunce el ceño— A hacer esto.

—No, eso es para la tarde. Luego del almuerzo me lo puedes entregar. Ahora necesito que me ayudes con esto —gira su computadora. Suzu sonríe.

Varias horas después— ¿Sabes? A pesar de que este trabajo demanda mucho tiempo, me gusta —dice con sinceridad.

—Sí, se nota. Además me haces el trabajo mucho más fácil —observa su reloj— Ya es hora de almuerzo.

—Oh —dice ella poniéndose de pie, ordenando varias hojas en el escritorio. Mientras Trunks ahora mira su celular. No hay mensajes de Pan.

—¿Quieres ir a comer? Hay un buen restaurant a sólo una cuadra de aquí.

—Bueno —dice sonriendo—. Voy a buscar mi cartera.

—Ok, mientras hago una llamada —.Espera a que salga de su oficina y marca. Uno, dos, tres tonos… siete, directo al buzón de voz. Intenta nuevamente. Nada—. Hola, —dice luego del tono de mensajería de voz— soy yo… sólo quería saber cómo estas, mmm quizás podría un día de estos ir a tu casa o —Suzu entra a la oficina, la observa mientras él sigue con el teléfono en su oreja.

—¿Listo? —dice ella.

Trunks de inmediato tapa el auricular— Adelántate, te alcanzo enseguida —ella asiente y camina hacia la salida otra vez— bueno, no sé… llámame o responde mis mensajes. Quiero saber de ti —.Cuelga y lo guarda en su bolsillo, mira hacia el ventanal y con un suspiro sale de la oficina.

…

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

Ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sienta frente a él, en un sitio más reservado del lugar—. Tomaré lo que tú pidas.

—Aquí tienen buenos vinos —dice Trunks, apoyando los codos en la mesa y moviendo sus dedos. Ella lo observa detenidamente y se remueve incómoda en su asiento—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

—Sí.

Él la mira a los ojos ¿Estará nerviosa? No. Ella le sonríe de medio lado. Gira su mirada al ver llegar al camarero.

—Señor Brief, señorita, buenas tardes ¿Qué van a ordenar?

Trunks mira a Suzu para que ordene la comida primero, pero ella dice— Lo que tu ordenes por mi está bien.

—Ok, entonces…Malfatti de calabaza sobre crema de rúcula.

—¿De beber?

—Una botella de _Gaja Sori San Lorenzo del 2006_.

—¿Postre?

—¿Un _mocha potes de crema_? —dice preguntando hacia Suzu. Ella asiente.

—En seguida traigo su orden —se retira con un ademan. En un minuto está de regreso con el vino.

Luego que desaparece nuevamente— ¿Cómo lo haremos? —pregunta Trunks.

Ella se sonroja al instante— ¿Hacer qué?

Él sonríe— Suzu, el contrato y los abogados.

—Ahh, sí por supuesto —se aclara la garganta. Él coge su copa de vino y da un sorbo— Sabes que hay varios puntos de éste que no tienen ninguna legalidad.

—¿En serio? —la mira sorprendido. Luego mira a su costado, el camarero trae sus primeros platos que pone en silencio sobre la mesa y se va.

—Sí, lo que han hecho es sólo coacción para que hagas lo que ellos quieren.

—Hay que revisar mejor cada una de las cláusulas. Esta tarde llamaré a los abogados —.Come un bocado— Para cerrar este acuerdo necesito completa sinceridad, no quiero tener un nuevo problema… ya estoy lidiando con uno —dice resignado.

—Todo tipo de relación debe basarse en sinceridad y confianza —dice ella.

Él fija su mirada en Suzu y sonríe— Exacto.

—Puedes confiar en mí —dice levemente ruborizada.

Trunks pestañea hacia ella.

«¿Sigue hablando de trabajo?».

Un poco confundido con la actitud de su acompañante siguen conversando, más que nada, de trabajo. Al finalizar, cuando Trunks se pone de pie, ayuda a retirar la silla para ella, ve un reflejo hacia su derecha. Frunce el ceño pero sigue hablando con Suzu. Pone unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa y ambos caminan hacia la salida. Al ir acercándose a la puerta comienza la tensión. Ve fuera del lugar, a través de los grandes ventanales, que está lleno de periodistas y fotógrafos.

—¡Maldición! —murmura frustrado.

—¿Quieres que…?

—No, —dice tajantemente— te abordaran de preguntas.

—¿Entonces?

—Vamos.

Pone su mano en su espalda baja y la insta a caminar para salir del lugar. Abre las puertas de vidrio grueso y todos se acercan, acechando con preguntas y cuestionamientos.

_Señor Brief ¿cree que las acciones de su empresa podrán resurgir y volver a ser los líderes en tecnología mundial, luego de su fatal error? ¿Es cierto que abandonará la empresa familiar? ¿Es cierto que renunciará y dejará a corporación cápsula en manos de su madre nuevamente? Señorita Idane, ¿Es cierto que mantiene una relación secreta con el señor Brief? Indiscutiblemente se les ha visto en variadas oportunidades juntos, ¿Qué relación mantienen?_

Los ojos de Trunks cada vez se hacían más grandes, debido a la impresión de cada una las preguntas. Continuó caminando con Suzu, pero los periodistas seguían cada uno de sus pasos. Caminó más rápido protegiendo caballerosamente a la mujer a su lado, apartando con su brazo libre de quien se atravesara en su camino. Cada vez más enfadado con la situación mientras que los flashes de las cámaras alteraban cada uno de sus nervios. Estaba harto de no poder salir sin preocupaciones a la calle, hacer una vida cotidiana ordinaria, como cualquier otro. Sabía que este tipo de situaciones no eran muy seguidas tampoco, ellos no lo seguían a diario, por lo tanto, alguien debe haberles dado el dato que él estaba en el restaurant, quizás algún mesero, o el mismo dueño para conseguir publicidad gratuita, pues iba a aparecer en las revistas.

Al acercarse al imponente edificio de corporación cápsula los guardias salieron en su ayuda, comenzaron a retener a los periodistas mientras Trunks y Suzu hacían su camino hacia el interior de corporación. Una vez dentro, ella suspiró de alivio.

—Gracias. No pensé que esto podría suceder —alisó algunas arrugas de su traje de trabajo.

—Tampoco pensé que podía pasar algo así. Alguien debe haberles dicho —pasó la mano por su cabellera, frustrado. De pronto reparó en ella— Lo siento, estaba un poco preocupado ¿te encuentras bien, cierto?

—Sí, todo bien.

…

Se había quedado hasta tarde la noche anterior, despierta viendo la televisión y en específico un canal de chismes rosas. Trunks había aparecido en escena arrancando de los periodistas, acompañado de Suzu. Sintió esa extraña pesadez en su pecho, una opresión que pocas veces había experimentado y al verlo junto a ella, los celos la inundaron. Se había visto tentada a llamarlo por teléfono, preguntarle qué demonios hacia con ella, por qué salía con ella, qué pretendía con ella, pero su orgullo se lo había impedido.

Aquella noche había dormido muy mal, sueños extraños, pesadillas y despertando cada media hora. A las 5 de la mañana el sueño había sido demasiado y su mente se rindió a ella. Pero al día siguiente, cuando pretendía pasar el día entero en cama, los toques en la puerta se hacían cada vez más fuerte. Aquel molesto ruido, incesante. Gruñendo se levantó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Allí, de pie con mala cara, Bra.

—¿Estás bien?

Pan abrió más sus ojos y se enfocó en su rostro preocupado—. Estoy bien —dejó la puerta abierta y caminó hasta su cocina. Llenó un vaso con agua y lo bebió con rapidez.

—¿Él está aquí? —Pan volteó y frunció el ceño sin saber de qué estaba hablando— ¿Dónde está Trunks? ¿Cómo estás?

Bra se acerca a ella y la examina con los ojos minuciosamente a través de su cara y cuerpo. Pan esboza una pequeña sonrisa al notar la clara preocupación hacia ella, pero se desvanece al recordar lo sucedido días atrás con Trunks. Todo lo anteriormente ocurrido con él es demasiado íntimo como para contarle.

—He estado bien, Bra. Un poco cansada, nada más.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió. Había visto en una revista de chismes algunas fotografías de su hermano con la empleada de la empresa, pero no se lo iba a refregar en el rostro a su amiga. Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no iba a preguntar nada sobre ello. Si Pan lo decía, sacaría a relucir el tema, sino se mantendría callada y apartada de sus problemas.

—Sí. ¿Quieres algo de comer? —pregunta desde el frigorífico, sacando unos huevos.

—Ok.

La charla se desvía a un tema completamente diferente, Bra habla y habla acerca de la fiesta de Scott y Pan por primera vez en días se siente más relajada. Cuando terminan de comer, la ojiazul se levanta de un salto a lavar los platos sucios.

—Gracias —dice mientras también ayuda a ordenar su cocina.

—De nada. Por cierto… ¿qué has hecho estos días?

—Lo mismo de siempre.

—¿De verdad? Te noto un poco agotada, preocupada quizás.

—Estoy bien, Bra.

—Ajá —asiente la hija de Bulma— ¿Trunks se ha portado bien contigo?

La pregunta sobresalta a la Son. ¿A qué viene ese tipo de pregunta? La mira desde el rabillo del ojo y ve que ella sigue lavando despreocupadamente—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Lo he visto muy poco los últimos días. Cuando esta así es porque algo anda mal contigo —dice omitiendo ciertas fotografías en una revista.

—Todo está bien. Nada de qué preocuparse —la tranquiliza—. Iré a la ducha ¿me esperas?

«Si le cuento lo que ocurrió con Trunks, no sé qué hará».

Un par de horas después, de hablar de todo y a la vez nada, hacen una pausa para hacer el almuerzo. Mientras Pan corta las verduras, Bra saca de su bolso una botella de vino.

—¿Vino? ¿Tú? ¿Qué no sigues amamantando a Geko? —pregunta la pelinegra al ver que ella coge dos copas y vierte el contenido en ellas.

—Mi niño ya no amamanta como solía hacerlo, además en la última visita al médico dijo que no me haría nada de mal una copita de vez en cuando —.Sonrió al entregarle uno de sus manos— Además, Goten se lo llevó a la casa de mis suegros, pasaran todo el día allá.

—¿Día libre para la mamá? —Bra asintió con una sonrisa.

Las dos se sentaron en los sofás de la sala de estar, comiendo pastas, bebiendo sus copas de vino y viendo televisión. Para las dos estar así, como en los viejos tiempos de adolescencia, exceptuando el vino, era realmente placentero. Para una, olvidarse de los acontecimientos de los últimos días con su novio y para la otra, relajarse del día a día con las labores de madre. Bra recoge nuevamente los platos sucios, cuando ambas terminan de comer, mientras Pan ordena alrededor.

Su celular lo escucha vibrar desde la habitación por cuarta vez ese día. Es Trunks, lo sabe. Los últimos días no ha cesado en sus llamadas, sólo había contestado la primera haciéndole saber que no quería hablar con él, no quería reunirse con él y mucho menos que se presentara en su apartamento. Y así había cumplido. Fue hasta su cuarto, recoge el celular y mira la pantalla: _1 llamada perdida de Trunks._ Tira el aparato hacia la cama y camina de vuelta al sillón de su sala, antes de sentarse bebe de la copa hasta acabarla, luego vierte más del líquido en ella y se sienta a ver televisión.

—¡Woa, Pan! —mira como bebe— ¿De cuándo te gusta tanto el vino? —se sienta a su lado y observa distraídamente la televisión.

—Nunca —respondió. Bra la miró y largo a reír.

—¡Qué más da! —Trajo la botella y también se sirvió un poco más— Creo que Geko deberá tomar biberón esta noche.

—Que no se haga costumbre —dijo con tono más preocupado.

—¡Oh no! Es sólo por hoy, lo prometo.

Pan hace otro zapping buscando algún programa de televisión un poco más entretenido y así sacarse de la cabeza a Trunks. Sabiendo muy bien que sólo es una forma de distracción para nada de satisfactoria. Sus dedos pican por volver a tomar el celular y llamarlo, decirle que no ha pasado nada, que lo necesita como al aire y que esta todo olvidado, pero su orgullo y dignidad dicen lo contrario. ¿Qué tiene Trunks que la hace olvidar todo y sólo querer estar con él? ¿Qué lo hace tan atractivo, tan adictivo? ¿Sus ojos? ¿Su boca? ¿Su lengua? Esa misma que saborea en cada uno de sus besos, ese que siente en su cuerpo, ese que lame sus… ¡Epa!

—¡Oh dios! Ni siquiera controlo mis pensamientos —murmura para sí misma.

—¿Qué? —Bra mira a su lado al escucharla.

—¿Qué de qué? —dice con ojos grandes al notar que podría haberla escuchado.

—¿Me hablaste?

—No. Voy al baño —de un salto sale de su lado y se tambalea un poco.

—Alcohol, Pan… alcohol. No lo subestimes —ríe.

Ella asiente sonriendo y va al cuarto de baño. Allí se mira en el espejo, su rostro con las mejillas sonrojadas. Coge el agua y se empapa la cara, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos. Apoya la cabeza contra el espejo, abrumada.

«Trunks… no te entiendo. Pasas de ser tierno, amoroso y sexy a… ¿a qué pasa ser? ¿Agresivo? ¿Inconsciente? ¿Abusador? No, abusador, no, nunca. Mi Trunks no es así».

Pan recuerda aquella noche, esa sensación de miedo, de querer salir corriendo al verlo de esa manera, pero a la vez recordar sus ojos llenos de deseo, sus intensas caricias, sus sofocadores besos. Todo eso también era maravilloso, algo que jamás había sentido.

¿Se podría alejar de él?

«No».

De no haberse relacionado con él, jamás habría conocido la pasión y el deseo de esa forma tan única, tan de él. Quizás es sólo una etapa que Trunks está pasando, pensaba Pan mirándose frente al espejo.

«Mejor le pregunto a Bra, quizás Goten pasó por lo mismo. ¿Será algo sayajin?».

Sale del baño dispuesta a interrogar a su amiga, pero cuando la ve, ella esta cogiendo su cartera.

—¿Ya te vas? —pregunta decepcionada.

—Sí, lo siento, ¡pero mira qué hora es!

Pan mira su reloj: las ocho de la noche—. Vaya, es tarde.

Bra se acerca a ella y la mira a los ojos—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea —dice con voz suave— Lo sabes, ¿cierto? —Pan asiente— Bien. Te veo otro día —la abraza y besa su mejilla— La próxima vez vendré con Geko… te extraña.

Pan sonríe con nostalgia— yo también lo extraño… y gracias por venir, Bra.

La deja en la puerta y vuelven a abrazarse. Cuando la cierra, camina desganada hacia su habitación. Se sienta en la cama y vuelve a tomar en celular entre sus manos. Ve la lista de llamadas perdidas, en su mayoría de Trunks. Mentalmente agotada, se arrastra en la cama hasta acostarse bajo las sábanas, estira su mano y apaga la luz, cierra sus ojos hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

…

—¡No! —despierta con su propio grito, abre los ojos y todo está oscuro a su alrededor. Toma una, dos bocanadas grandes de aire, limpia su frente, llena de frío sudor. Mira hacia su mesita de noche en donde el reloj marca en letras celestes y fluorescentes las tres de la madrugada. Se vuelve a estremecer cuando recuerda el extraño sueño. Golpes y azotes provenientes de Trunks hacia ella. Un escalofrío recorre desde su nuca hasta la espalda cuando recuerda esa malvada sonrisa y el agarre en su cuello que la ahoga.

Se recuesta otra vez y se cubre con las sábanas.

—No puede ser así, no puede ser así… —repite una y otra vez, con sus mejillas mojadas con las primeras lágrimas que empiezan a empaparla. Se siente agotada y exhausta pensando una y otra vez los últimos eventos. Sentirse así de humillada. Cierra los ojos una vez más hasta conciliar el sueño y rogando no volver a soñar con lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente despierta con el mismo usual ruido: la alarma. Bostezando se arrastra fuera de la cama, la apaga y estira su cuerpo. Preparándose mentalmente para un nuevo día en la universidad. Va hasta el baño, se da una rápida ducha, se lava los dientes y cepilla su cabello. Al levantar la vista hacia el espejo, ve su horrible apariencia. Ojos hinchados, rojos y unas leves marcas oscuras alrededor. Gruñe descontenta y busca aquel estuche de maquillaje que Bra le había regalado, allí encuentra una base ligera que pone en su cara tratando de camuflar cualquier rastro de llanto. Luego en su armario coge unos simples jeans y camiseta negra con una sudadera de gran tamaño. Se pone sus zapatillas negras y busca los libros que debe llevar el día de hoy, los guarda en su bolso y lo lleva hasta la cocina. Allí se queda de pie por unos segundos mirando a su alrededor. Coge sólo una botella de leche, la vierte en un plato y unos cereales, los come sin ganas, una vez terminado, tira el plato en el fregadero. Busca un abrigo, su bolso y cuando llega a la puerta se encuentra con un sobre amarillo en el suelo bajo la puerta de entrada. Se agacha y lo coge. Fuera del sale su nombre, al abrirlo una hoja blanca con unas pocas palabras.

"_Lo siento. _

_Necesito verte y saber que estas bien. _

_Llámame, por favor._

_Trunks"._

Leyó la nota escrita a mano una y otra vez. Suspiró sin saber qué hacer, la miró una vez más para luego guardarla en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

…

Días después, una tarde de vuelta a su hogar, con horas libres por la cancelación de las prácticas en el internado, decidió que era hora de ponerse en forma nuevamente. Tiró su bolso en uno de los sillones, caminó hasta su cuarto y ropero en busca de vestimentas para entrenar adecuadamente. Necesitaba despejar su mente y quemar el exceso de energía. Sale de su apartamento, llega hasta la calle repleta de gente a su alrededor y es la hora pick: salida de oficinas. Sin prestarle mayor importancia, corre sin apresurarse a través del parque para llegar a un lugar más despejado y volar hasta un lugar desolado. Pero al doblar la esquina, Trunks está allí saliendo de su automóvil, vestido en su traje carísimo de trabajo. Se detiene en seco cuando la ve casi al frente suyo, quita sus lentes y Pan casi sin respirar abre sus ojos en sorpresa, desvía la mirada y pasa de largo corriendo a su lado, sin detenerse, sabiendo muy bien qué hacía allí. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas y no se detendría para nada, ni siquiera para él.

Cruza las avenidas con rapidez pensando en él, en su mirada y su ceño fruncido al verla pasar a su lado sin siquiera detenerse para un _Hola_. Lo quería y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo, quizás debería haber hablado con él acerca de todo, de cómo se sentía con los últimos sucesos, de la humillación, pero ¿estaba preparada?

Al llegar a una calle oscura se detiene, toma aire repetidas veces, mira a su alrededor y despega su vuelo hacia las montañas más cercanas. Aterriza junto a un árbol y se sienta apoyando su espalda en éste. La determinación crece a medida que la rabia la embarga.

«Tengo que decir lo que me parece mal, no tengo porqué callar. Hay que discutir esto, no puedo dejarlo pasar y hacer como si nada. No soy así».

Respira hondo, se pone de pie y comienza su entrenamiento entre patadas y puñetazos al aire.

Al llegar a su casa y terminar con su estómago que ruge y regaña por comida, camina directo a la cocina, se quita la sudadera quedando sólo en sostén deportivo, llena de sudor. Coge una botella de agua fría y la bebe rápidamente, para mitigar el calor. Luego comienza a cortar carnes y verduras arrogándolas al sartén para cocinarlas, las deja allí a fuego lento, para ir hacia su habitación y encontrar una camiseta larga y holgada para usar por un rato. Se quita las zapatillas en el camino hacia allá y al levantar la mirada, en el marco de la puerta de su habitación esta Trunks mirándola fijamente. Lleva la misma ropa de traje costoso que usa usualmente en la oficina y con la que lo vio hoy. Pan se queda congelada.

—Pan —dice con firmeza, sin quitar sus ojos de ella.

Ella se maldice internamente, no preparada para un enfrentamiento tan repentino. Y sin hablar pasa a su lado, ahora, enojada por irrumpir sin permiso en su propiedad.

—Basta —susurra él con voz ronca.

Ella abre la boca para responder, pero la cierra enseguida al verlo allí de pie en su habitación. Enojadísima, lo escruta con la mirada—. Supongo que esto es una broma.

—No, no es ninguna broma —Trunks le responde con tono frío.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Puedo… —pero antes de que termine de hablar ella lo interrumpe.

—¿Puedes qué? ¿Entrar? ¿Sentarte? ¿Qué? ¡Ya estás aquí, sin que te diera permiso o te invitara… y tienes el descaro de preguntar una tontería así! —dice enojada.

—Eres descuidada, dejaste la ventana abierta —dice sin mas sentándose en la cama.

—¡¿Y eso te da el derecho de entrar?!

—Cálmate —dice impasible, controlado.

—No en este momento, no contigo.

Los dos se quedan mirando el uno al otro, hasta que él frunce la nariz— Algo se quema —avisa.

—¡Mierda! —dice corriendo a la cocina y encontrar los alimentos carbonizados en la sartén. Apaga el fuego y lo deja ahí mismo.

Trunks aparece tras ella y sonriendo le muestra una serie de bolsas con comida lista.

—No gracias —dice ella.

—¿Segura? —saca las cajitas de las bolsas y se las muestra, revelando pollo frito, pastas, bebidas, verduras y postres.

Sin poder controlar, la media sonrisa sale a flote y Trunks se alegra con ello.

—¿Te quitaste la ropa a propósito? —pregunta de pronto. Pan se mira y recién ahí nota su falta de vestimenta.

—No, no sabía que estabas aquí —se da la media vuelta para ir en busca de ropa, pero él la detiene de un brazo.

—Deja, no tiene importancia. Primero, come —ordena. El pulso de la pelinegra se acelera al verlo tan demandante y sentir su toque.

Trunks se sienta a su lado y ambos comen en completo silencio, hasta que él interrumpe—. Hace tiempo que no entrenabas —silencio— Me gusta verte así.

Las mejillas se colorean sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Qué haces? —pregunta con seriedad.

—Necesitaba verte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque simplemente te necesito.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Para qué? —Repite— Porque te necesito a mi lado, porque no logro vivir sin ti.

La sonrisa de Pan se agranda sin poder evitarlo y mira en dirección a sus labios.

—Llevas muchos días evitándome. No me gusta eso —alarga su mano y acaricia su mejilla con el dedo pulgar— Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. No sé muy bien qué pasa conmigo, no puedo evitarlo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, y dejándose llevar por el deseo, se acerca a él, lo besa apasionadamente y rodea su cuello. En medio del beso, Trunks sonríe. La abraza por la cintura y la deja sobre su regazo. Luchan con sus lenguas, entre jadeos y gemidos de placer cuando Pan se mueve hacia delante y atrás.

—Te deseo tanto —susurra en su oído cuando besa su cuello femenino. Pan se detiene y lo mira a los ojos. Sin decir una palabra le responde con un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

—Tómame —ella le dice entre jadeos. Y de pronto, él se la lleva en brazos hasta la cama. La tiende sobre ella y él se quita la ropa mientras Pan no quita sus ojos en cada movimiento. Se queda desnudo frente a ella por un corto periodo de tiempo, deleitándose cómo su pelinegra lo admira con ojos deseosos.

De repente, Pan, siente que esta sobre ella quitando y rasgando cada una de sus prendas, dejándola completamente desnuda. Lo siguiente, es la posesión, una cruda y pasional. Y por primera vez se maravilla con su fuerza, sentirlo dentro, a través de todo su cuerpo. Una sensación extraña y placentera. Siente como su puso se incrementa, los latidos del corazón se hacen casi audibles, sintiendo todo milímetro a milímetro, segundo a segundo, sintiéndose completamente indefensa y a su merced.

—Mía —gruñe contra su mejilla.

Escuchar su voz ronca, llena de deseo, su tacto, apretando cada una de sus fibras, ya nada más importa, nada más interesa. Trunks se aleja unos centímetros de su cara, la mira a los ojos y la besa salvajemente, haciendo a Pan ahogar un grito, haciendo a su cuerpo responder de manera única hacia él. Y con las últimas estocadas, alcanza el mayor placer de todos, explotando en millones de pedazos. Trunks unos segundos después, se desploma, cayendo sobre ella con todo su peso.

Jadeando le dice al oído una vez más— Mía —.Saliendo de ella, se acomoda a su lado, ambos regularizando su respiración. La mira a su lado, ella con los ojos cerrados calmándose. Siguen por un tiempo en silencio, sin decir nada, ni mirarse.

Ella es la primera en sacar la voz— ¿Te quedas?

—No, tengo trabajo que hacer. Mañana a primera hora tengo una reunión importante.

Oír aquella respuesta la decepciona—. Bueno. Estoy cansada y mañana tengo clases a las ocho —se levanta de la cama, agarra la sábana con ella, se envuelve y camina hacia el baño dando un portazo.

Por unos segundos se arrepiente de haberlo dicho de esa manera, pero de verdad no puede quedarse. Tiene demasiado trabajo que hacer y estar con Pan es una distracción constante. Coge sus ropas y se viste, camina hacia la puerta del baño y golpea con suavidad—. ¿Vas a salir?

—No —contesta de mal humor.

—¿Quieres que hablemos?

—No —sigue respondiendo del otro lado de la puerta.

—No te comportes de esta manera, Pan.

Silencio, sin respuesta.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —dice esperanzado.

—No lo sé, tengo cosas que hacer —Trunks alza una ceja.

—Está bien… llámame, ¿sí? —sin respuesta nuevamente.

Con mala cara busca su chaqueta que esta sobre la cama, totalmente arrugada. Y desde el bolsillo interno, saca una caja de color café con cinta plateada y la tira sobre la cama. Con una breve caminata llega hasta la puerta de salida y espera un minuto entero para ver si ella sale o no del baño, al no ocurrir tal hecho, abre la puerta y se va.

Pan al escuchar la puerta, suelta el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y al hacerlo, nuevamente la primera lágrima se asoma. Tomando aire una y otra vez, negándose a llorar, se calma. Abre la puerta, camina hasta su cama y se encuentra con la caja. Una llena de pequeños bombones de chocolate negro, su preferido. Sonríe con tristeza. Sus sentimientos fluyen y sin poder contenerse, llora con rabia acumulada, enfadada con él y consigo misma. Y por primera vez en su vida, desea ser una persona completamente diferente, una normal, común y corriente, para así no sentir que su cuerpo se descontrola y el único sentimiento que reina es la rabia y la destrucción.

Deseando ser completamente un ser humano.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Hola de nuevo! No me perdí por tanto tiempo, ahora espero volver a actualizar más seguido =D

Por lo que vieron, este capítulo está más centrado en Pan, a veces me siento identificada con ella, no sé, me surgen más ideas cuando se trata de ella. Aunque también quiero ver lo que pasa en la cabeza de Trunks en los siguientes capítulos. Sé que la historia no pinta muy bien por ahora, pero como siempre he dicho, no me gustan las historias donde todo es lindo y rosa. Quiero más angustia y realidad en ellos, no todo es lindo. Así que a medida que la historia transcurra, verán un avance en ellos como pareja. Además creo que en gran parte Pan se siente así por su inseguridad, no lo demuestra, pero aún sigue siendo una chica de veintitantos en esta historia. Trunks por otra parte tiene sus objetivos más claros, es completamente adulto y ya ha pasado por la edad de ella, creo que le tocará soportar sus momentos femeninos XD Así que veremos qué resulta con el avance del tiempo.

Un beso y abrazo a todas las lectoras, son hermosas por seguir leyéndome. Se los agradezco de todo corazón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kattie<strong>_

20 – 03 - 2013


	20. Solo quiero amor

**SENTIR **

**Capítulo 20: "****Solo ****quiero ****amor****"**

* * *

><p>I want love, just a different kind<br>I want love, won't break me down  
>Won't brick me up, won't fence me in<br>I want a love, that don't mean a thing  
>That's the love I want, I want love.<p>

So bring it on, I've been bruised  
>Don't give me love that's clean and smooth<br>I'm ready for the rougher stuff  
>No sweet romance, I've had enough.<p>

* * *

><p>Al salir de su automóvil, camina lento hacia la entrada principal de Corporación Cápsula. Mirando hacia su alrededor, piensa, "lo mismo todos los días". Un saludo formal de los guardias de seguridad, la sonrisa coqueta de la recepcionista, las miradas de los trabajadores, que apenas logran divisarlo, hacen una reverencia, todas y cada una resultan ser sonrisas falsas. Llega hasta el ascensor, varios más se detienen junto a él, hablando de cifras, montos, abogados. Trunks sólo escucha y asiente, sin siquiera prestarles atención, sólo ve que sus bocas se abren y cierran, ve las aletas de las narices abiertas al respirar y nota la calvicie en algunos que intentan disimularlo peinándose raramente. El timbre del ascensor suena, avisando que ha llegado. Todos los demás esperan a que el presidente dé el primer paso y al momento de hacerlo, todos se abalanzan para entrar en el cubículo. De pronto, el sayajin se siente abrumado, con una disculpa se retira, dejando a todos perplejos. Los que aún esperan el siguiente ascensor, lo observan detenidamente. Se sonroja levemente, sintiendo una vergüenza ridícula, rápidamente camina hacia las escaleras, mientras los demás lo siguen con ojos curiosos. Al subir los primeros escalones logra escuchar "el señor Brief es tan extraño a veces…"<p>

«Si tan sólo supieran…»

Sube corriendo hasta llegar al último piso del imponente edificio, al llegar sonríe y varios de ahí lo miran con sorpresa.

—Buenos días señor Brief —su secretaria personal lo saluda con una sonrisa amable.

—Buenos días.

—¿Ha… —mira el rostro de su jefe con más detalle— ha subido las escaleras desde el primer piso?

—Yo… —fingir, aparentar, sobrevivir una vez más— por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces… —él la interrumpe, pasando a su lado.

—¿Me podrías llevar un café a la oficina? —ella asiente—. Muchas gracias.

Una vez sentado frente a su escritorio de fina madera, se queda quieto sin saber qué hacer. Mira el ventanal, las aves volando a gran velocidad y él sonríe, recordando lo agradable que es la sensación de aquella libertad y antes de continuar sus pensamientos el suave golpeteo en su puerta lo despierta.

—Pase —dice en voz alta y se acomoda en la silla—. Buenos días Suzu.

—Bueno días Trunks —ella se acerca y deposita un pequeño beso en su mejilla. De pronto el hombre se percata de la cercanía que habían obtenido ambos con el paso del tiempo. Le sonríe y se siente un poco más agradecido de tenerla, aunque sea tan sólo en la oficina. Se da cuenta que con ella es la única que conversa diariamente. Antes era su amigo Goten, pero desde que se casó y tuvo a su pequeño retoño es mucho más difícil encontrar aquellos momentos. Con Bra sucede lo mismo, aunque con ella jamás fue especialmente cercano, la adoraba, sí, pero no era su amiga. Gohan, él se sentía muy cercano a su "casi hermano" en su niñez, pero ya entrada la adolescencia y la juventud, se apartaron, debido mayormente a su incapacidad de escuchar sus concejos, "deberías estudiar más, no salir tanto por las noches, Trunks" "No bebas demasiado, tampoco tu Goten" "¿Otra novia? ¿Cuántas llevan ya?". Sonrió al recordar.

—Trunks.

Sacude su cabeza— ¿Si?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tan sólo… —se remueve incómoda en su asiento— te he notado extraño últimamente. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—No, nada —le sonríe para disimular su malestar.

Y la verdad era que odiaba estar ahí, en su oficina, fingiendo sonrisas para todos. Las noches habían sido malas, no había podido descansar adecuadamente. Los pensamientos hacia Pan eran constantes, lo aturdían y no lo dejaban en paz. Aquel día, al irse de su apartamento, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Ver sus ojos tristes, furiosos, deseosos, sentir su voz quebrada tras la puerta del baño, no daban tregua a su mente. Realmente estaba haciendo mal las cosas, pero no encontraba el modo de remediarlas, trató de hacer algo y no resultó, y al parecer fue peor, Pan ya ni siquiera le contestaba sus llamadas para regañarlo, no la encontraba a la salida de sus clases y para qué hablar si le devolvía algún mensaje de texto o correo electrónico.

—¿Seguro? —indagó.

—No —dijo tras un suspiro.

—¿Qué está mal? ¿Alguna chica?

—Yo… realmente no debería hablar de esto —sacó su laptop y lo encendió, esquivando la mirada femenina frente a él.

—Trunks, tú puedes hablar de lo que sea conmigo. ¿Acaso he demostrado no ser confiable? Jamás diría algo o…

—No, no es eso… es…

—¿Qué es?

Trunks la observó por largos segundos, indeciso— Es… —suspiró.

—Una chica… —él asintió—. Bien, ¿qué pasa con ella?

Negó con la cabeza— Es sólo que… —se detuvo al instante en que tocaron a su puerta, revelando a su tímida secretaria con un humeante café.

—¿Interrumpí? —dijo con voz baja.

—No, nada de eso —ella se acercó y lo dejó sobre su escritorio—. ¿Desea algo más?

—De hecho, sí. ¿Podríamos revisar la agenda de hoy?

—Por supuesto, en seguida regreso —ella caminó de regreso a su escritorio y Suzu sintió que, ahora, sobraba. Se puso de pie, sonrió hacia su jefe y lentamente se fue caminando hacia la puerta.

—Suzu —la llamó y ella se detuvo justo bajo el marco, volteando a verlo— Almuerzo, ¿hoy? —preguntó de un modo absurdo, de pronto sintiéndose incómodo.

Ella, con una amplia sonrisa, asintió— Nos vemos.

* * *

><p>Mira su reloj por cuarta vez. Aleja los ojos del hombre vestido de traje gris al frente, quien lleva a cabo la reunión, y su mirada vuelve al cuadernillo sobre la mesa. Garabatea con su pluma plateada, tomando pequeñas notas importantes para no olvidar y pasadas las horas, se convierten en nada más que rayas y líneas sin uniformidad, sin sentido, rellenando cada uno de los cuadraditos con diferentes trazos y distintas sombras. Suelta un poco su corbata y mira hacia delante asintiendo de vez en cuando a su empleado. Cuando lo hace, los demás también asienten y nota sus rostros más relajados cada vez que él realiza el mismo gesto. Mira hacia su izquierda y el sol comienza a ocultarse. Su mirada queda ahí hasta ver que desaparece por completo, contemplando la belleza. Dos horas más tarde, cuando ya no queda ningún rastro de rayos solares vuelve su vista hacia las personas, que sentadas en la mesa, lo rodean. Observa a varios mirar sus relojes, otros golpeando el lápiz sobre la mesa, moviendo nerviosamente sus piernas, hasta que nota a uno de ellos, el más joven de la mesa, mueve los dedos rápidamente sobre su celular, sonriendo. El joven hombre, al sentir su mirada, levanta la vista y se encuentra que el jefe lo mira sin parpadear.<p>

—Lo siento —tartamudea, escondiendo de inmediato el aparato. Todas las cabezas giran hacia él, como esperando a que dijera algo, un negativo llamado de atención.

Silencio.

Mira su reloj una última vez, las 9.34 de la noche. Se pone de pie y al hacerlo, el rostro del joven palidece— Cerremos la reunión el lunes, a las 9am. ¿Está bien? —Todos asientes a la vez, sin replicar— Se pueden retirar, menos tú —lo apunta. Él traga en seco y varios de sus compañeros lo miran con lástima. Seguido, los "Buenas noches señor Brief" se repiten una y otra vez hasta que en la sala de reuniones queda él y el joven. Trunks camina hacia él y el hombre parece encogerse cada vez más en su asiento a medida que avanza.

—Señor Brief, perdóneme, cometí un err…

—¿Con quién hablabas? —lo interrumpió, descolocándolo por cortos segundos.

Recomponiendo su postura, responde— Con mi esposa, señor.

—¿Hace cuánto estás casado? —pregunta curioso al verlo tan joven y ya comprometido.

—Dos semanas, señor.

Trunks se sorprende— Dos semanas…—murmura— ¿Eres feliz?

Abre sus ojos y lo mira— Por supuesto, —dice con firmeza— y la extraño cada segundo que no estoy a su lado.

Trunks asiente y se sienta sobre la mesa, cruzado de brazos, al lado del joven. Se toma varios segundos pensando y él lo interrumpe.

—¿Señor? —Trunks lo observa— ¿Estoy despedido? —miedo se refleja en sus ojos.

—No, por supuesto que no —hoye el suspiro de alivio de su acompañante y sayajin no puede evitar soltar una risa. El chico lo mira, ahora, con curiosidad— ¿Sabes? Puedo apostar a que no tuviste luna de miel.

—No señor, no tuve… es… es algo imposible —El pelivioleta frunce el ceño, no entendiendo lo que intenta decir— Ya sabe… —hace un gesto vergonzoso— es mi primer año de trabajo aquí en la empresa y no puedo optar por vacaciones hasta el próximo.

—Ya veo —camina de vuelta a la cabeza de la mesa y busca en su maletín el celular y cuadernillo. Marca números en el aparato y, sin cortesía alguna, lanza sobre la mesa una hoja— Escribe todos los datos tuyos y de tu esposa —él lo mira confundido— hazlo —habla demandante. Y de inmediato comienza a anotar en la hoja blanca. Una vez que termina, ve que su jefe se acerca de nuevo a él con el comunicador en el oído y la hoja en una de sus manos— Buenas noches, sí, habla Trunks Brief, está bien, sí, número 735609, sí, sólo una, dos pasajes ida y vuelta, estadía en el mejor hotel por dos semanas, incluyendo comida y transporte, en… mmm… _Martinica, el Caribe._ Sí, para —levanta la hoja en su mano izquierda y da los dos nombres escritos y datos personales— ¿Para cuándo? —Quita el celular de su oído y repite hacia el joven— ¿Tú esposa estará libre desde mañana hasta las próximas dos semanas? —le pregunta.

—Ella… ella, aún no encuentra trabajo… pues creo que sí —dice sin comprender del todo.

—Ok —el teléfono vuelve hacia su oreja— Para mañana estaría bien, ¿a las 2 de la tarde? Ahh muy bien. Ok. Muchas gracias —pulsa el botón rojo y deja el aparato sobre la mesa.

Se queda unos segundos pensando nuevamente y sonríe al mirar al joven— Mañana no tienes que venir a trabajar… ni por las próximas dos semanas.

—Pero… cóm… —se atraganta, sus ojos bien abiertos al comprender.

—Acabo de comprar pasajes de ida y vuelta hacia el Caribe para ti y tu esposa. Se van a quedar en el mejor hotel de la ciudad y todo está cubierto, comida, transporte, todo lo que necesites, por dos semanas. Está bien con esa cantidad de tiempo, ¿no es cierto?

—Yo… yo, señor Brief —dice poniéndose de pie— eso no era necesario, yo sólo estaba hablando de…

—No te preocupes por nada. Todo está cubierto. Sólo espero que tengas una excelente luna de miel —arregla sus pertenencias y en otra hoja blanca anota una serie de números —ten —se lo entrega— con este número recibirás todo cuando necesites confirmación, ¿está bien? —el chico sólo asiente con una boba sonrisa. Trunks se acerca a él extendiendo su mano, el joven la estrecha y sacude emocionado— Buenas noches, espero que descanses y lo pases genial con tu mujer —Y sin más se retira de la sala de junta, dejando solo a un joven chico con ojos emocionados.

Trunks camina hacia su oficina y se desploma en el sillón, cansado. Afloja la corbata y desabotona los primeros dos de su camisa para luego apoyar su cabeza en el respaldo y relajarse por unos instantes. Sonríe al recordar la cara del joven con el regalo de dos semanas de luna de miel. Pensaba lo afortunado que era al encontrar su mujer tan joven, poder pasar el resto de sus días junto a ella, ahora casados. ¿Cómo sería eso? Se preguntaba. Él ya había pasado por esa edad, pero en aquel entonces jamás pensó en el compromiso o en una mujer en particular, sólo era diversión por un rato y nada más.

Hace no muchos años atrás había buscado su pareja estable, un amor comprometido y correspondido, pero sentía que ya no quería algo así, tan apacible, amable, tan rosa, como esos amores de cuentos. No, ya no, hace unos meses había experimentado un cambio, se sentía diferente, por lo menos cuando se trataba de Pan, había un descontrol desconocido, que llenaba su torrente sanguíneo de testosterona. Incluso los sueños se habían vuelto diferentes. Todo se volvía más intenso a su alrededor, sus emociones eran más agudas, más fuertes, inclusive notaba como su poder aumentaba sin control. Así es como perdía junto a ella y a veces temía herirla, físicamente. Lo percibió y vio en sus ojos el temor de aquella noche en donde por pocos minutos hubo un descontrol. Y ya no estaba seguro de querer acercarse mucho a Pan, por el mismo motivo. Miedo a lastimarla.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco abre sus ojos, viendo la primera luz del día. Estira su cuerpo bajo las cubiertas de la cama y nota que está completamente fatigada. De qué, se pregunta. ¿De no dormir bien? ¿De seguir llorando por las noches sin control? Se sienta y suspira, pero al hacerlo cree sentir en su propio cuerpo, <em>su<em> aroma. A hombre, a sayajin, a su perfume, a Trunks. Mientras su mente despierta, ve el reloj.

—¡Mierda! —se levanta de un salto, corre baño, se ducha con rapidez, se lava los dientes luego se pone lo primero que encuentra en el closet. Agarrando su bolso y libros sale disparada por los cielos antes de llegar demasiado tarde a un nuevo examen.

Luego de todas las clases, va más tranquila con sus compañeros en busca de comida.

—Alcanzaste a llegar —comenta Kenny.

—Si —dice entre bocados de una gigante hamburguesa.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta Sally con ironía al verla comer con tantas ganas.

—Sí. No alcancé a comer en la mañana —sigue comiendo.

—Oigan, —dice Hotaka— hoy es viernes ¿Qué tal si…? —no alcanzó a terminar cuando los demás ya estaban diciendo que sí.

—Vamos Pan, ¿sí? —dice Naomi.

Ella mira a los demás que le sonríen— Pero es que…

—No nada de "pero". Estas últimas semanas no nos has acompañado a nada. Una salida no te hará mal, además es viernes, no estás en prácticas, ahora tienes los sábados libres.

—Umm —la observa, piensa unos segundos y al final asiente— Esta bien, vamos.

* * *

><p>El lugar es ruidoso, un poco oscuro, lleno de luces de colores y está lleno de gente joven. Uno de los chicos trae una jarra de cerveza en cada mano y todos comienzan a beber los primeros tragos. Mientras Pan ríe y bebe su sexto vaso, varios se dan cuenta que no había sido muy buena idea traerla siendo que había comido poco el día de hoy, pero entre tantas risas y bromas, la borrachera de varios en la mesa pasa desapercibida.<p>

—¿Cómo te va viviendo sola? —le grita Kenny a Pan.

—Bien —se limita a decir, porque en realidad, aunque no lo admita, se siente sola.

—¿Estás segura? —Pregunta en forma coqueta— Quizás te falta compañía —se acerca a ella y envuelve un brazo en su cintura. Pan solamente sonríe— ¿Quieres otro trago? —le acerca un nuevo vaso, éste con mayor contenido alcohólico.

—¿Qué pretendes Kenny? —dice entrecerrando los ojos, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Nada. Pan ¿qué piensas de mí? —entre sus mareos, Pan se pregunta, ¿qué quiere decir con eso? No alcanza a decir ninguna respuesta cuando de pronto aparece Sally portando dos nuevas jarras, poniéndolas en la mesa.

—¡Más! —grita la rubia, los demás aplauden y ríen. La sayajin mira como los hombres observan a su compañera, todos con ojos lujuriosos, pues lleva puesta una mini falda, tacones y una camisa muy ceñida a su cuerpo, mostrando cada una de sus curvas. Luego ella misma se observa, lleva puesta una camiseta negra, jeans ajustados y zapatillas de lona.

Luego de un rato siente la urgencia de ir al baño, se levanta de la mesa y siente el inmenso mareo en su cabeza. Agarrándose de otras sillas camina hacia allá, al llegar hay una fila de mujeres esperando. Encogiéndose de hombros se pone en espera, mientras lo hace saca el celular de su bolsillo. Hay una nueva llamada perdida, se sorprende de que sea Trunks, pues llevan semanas sin saber del otro. Mira su reloj, pasada las 1 de la madrugada.

«¿Qué hace llamando a estas horas?».

Se ve tentada en llamar, no cree que este durmiendo pues han pasado sólo 20 minutos de su última llamada. Con más coraje, quizás debido al alcohol, marca su número. Él contesta enseguida.

—¿Pan?

Sin hablar de buena manera, responde— ¿Por qué hiciste eso la otra vez? ¿A qué fuiste? —dice al recordar su última visita inesperada.

—¿Dónde estás, Pan? —dice con un tono más serio.

—Que te importa.

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —habla con tono más duro.

—No.

—Dime dónde estás.

—No. Responde lo que te pregunté.

—¿Estás sola?

—No, hay muuuucha gente aquí —dice con pesadez.

—Por favor, dime dónde estás.

—En… —titubea por unos segundos y sin saber porqué le da la respuesta— un bar.

—¿Cuál bar?

—Mmm… —mira hacia los lados, buscando algún nombre— no lo sé.

—¡¿No lo sabes?! ¿Con quién andas?

—¡Argh! ¿Por qué fuiste, Trunks? ¿Por qué me hiciste sentir así?

—¡Pregúntale a alguien dónde mierda estas!

—¡No me grites! —Pan escucha la respiración acelerada de Trunks.

—Dime dónde estás. Iré por ti. —ella logra escuchar que se mueve.

—No, yo me puedo ir sola.

—No, no sabes ni dónde diablos estas parada.

—Cállate. Me tienes harta con tus cambios. Adiós.

—¡Pan, que no se te…. —Trunks mira perplejo su celular. Pan le ha cortado y sonaba bastante tomada. Borrachera, enojo, más Pan, nada bueno puede salir de ello.

En su departamento, termina de vestirse con ropa deportiva y va hacia su oficina, prende su computadora y se sienta frente a ella. Teclea e ingresa el número de teléfono de Pan, a los pocos segundos conoce su localización. Se levanta y baja el edificio buscando su auto deportivo.

Mientras tanto Pan, ya avanzada la fila del baño, entra y luego de usarlo, cuando se lava las manos, se moja la nuca para poder despertar un poco sus sentidos entumecidos.

—Ahh rayos… —murmura frente al espejo preocupada. Luego recompone su postura— No tiene cómo saber dónde estoy… —sigue hablando para sí misma mientras una chica a su lado la mira extrañada.

«Estoy hablando de un Brief, obvio que sabrá dónde demonios estoy».

Camina de regreso a la mesa con sus amigos de universidad— Creo que ya me voy —avisa.

—Pan, no. Aún es temprano —dice Sally con un puchero encantador.

—Ya es tarde y la verdad ya he tomado suficiente.

—¿Te vas sola? —Naomi habla con preocupación

—No te preocupes, tomaré un taxi.

Se despide de todos y cuando camina entre el gentío se encuentra con Kenny— ¿Dónde vas?

—Me voy, Kenny.

—¿Qué? No. Pero si yo llevaba unos vasitos más —dice con inocencia fingida mostrando unas copas.

—No, gracias.

—Pero Pan, sólo 5 minutos más, ¿sí?

Ella mira a su alrededor, luego su reloj. Con un suspiro asiente— Sólo 5 minutos, ni uno más.

Él sonríe, le entrega una copa y rodeando su cintura la lleva hasta la barra en donde los dos se sientas y comienzan una charla.

* * *

><p>Luego de conducir como un maníaco por las oscuras calles de la cuidad, logra ubicar el maldito bar en donde Pan se encuentra. Estaciona el automóvil y camina hacia la entrada, poniéndose la capucha del atuendo para no llamar mucho la atención. Allí un hombre de piel oscura, vestido completamente de negro, lo mira de pies a cabeza.<p>

—¿Si? —dice el hombre con tono grave.

—¿Cuánto? —dice sin siquiera mirarlo y sacando la billetera de su bolsillo trasero.

—No puede ingresar señor. El lugar está completo.

—¿No? —Alza una ceja— ¿Y con esto? —le muestra varios billetes juntos.

—No señor.

Trunks harto de todo— Entro y salgo en seguida. Vengo a recoger a alguien —dice apretando los dientes.

—No está permitido señor —le gruñe dando un paso más, tratando de intimidarlo.

Y Trunks con una sonrisa arrogante se acerca a él, lo toma por el cuello acercándose a su oreja, haciendo al hombre quejarse de dolor— Me dejarás entrar si no quieres que quiebre tu cuello en un segundo —le susurra. Lo suelta y el gran hombre da un paso atrás asiente, mostrándose asustado—. Gracias.

Al entrar, el olor a cigarrillo, sudor y alcohol hacen fruncir su nariz. Mira a su alrededor, el gentío bullicioso no para de moverse de un lado a otro. Se abre paso entre la multitud, caminando con pasos y ojos determinados a encontrarla. Se le hace más difícil poder localizar su ki, el _chip_ interfiere en la claridad. No logra encontrarla de ese modo. Frustrado, sigue su caminata hasta las mesas, sus ojos tratan de ubicarla pero no la ven. De pronto una mesa llama su atención, caras familiares.

«Los compañeros de Pan.»

Se acerca hasta ellos y quita su capucha. Suzu al reconocerlo abre sus ojos en sorpresa.

—Hola —saluda Trunks.

—¡Hola! —responde demasiado exaltada.

Sin más que decir, va directo— Estoy buscando a Pan, ¿estaba contigo? ¿sabes dónde está?

—Eh sí, estaba con nosotros, —el resto de la mesa mira de una persona a otra siguiendo la conversación— pero se fue.

—¿Cuándo? —mira su reloj.

—Hace…mmm… ¿una hora atrás? —mira a sus compañeros que asienten a su pregunta.

—Ok. Gracias —y sin más que decir, se da la media vuelta y camina.

Ahora, enojado, camina de vuelta a la salida. Sin querer empuja a una chica, bastante borracha, pero con sus rápidos reflejos logra alcanzarla antes que caiga, y al mirar al frente, la ve. Deja a la pelirroja de pie nuevamente y le pide disculpas. La mujer sin saber qué pasó, se va, dejándolo solo. Se queda ahí viendo a Pan beber sentada en la barra en compañía de un chico. Fija sus ojos en él y lo reconoce. Es Kenny. Ve como él se acerca, rodeando su brazo izquierdo en su cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él, mientras Pan con una sonrisa borracha en su rostro lo empuja sin fuerzas con los brazos tratando de alejarlo. Siente como su respiración y latidos cardiacos se aceleran al ver la escena. Se acerca a ellos con paso sigiloso y escucha lo que hablan.

—¡No, Kenny! —dice Pan arrastrando las palabras.

—Linda, vamos ¿sí? —habla igual o más borracho que su acompañante.

—Que no —le sonríe—. Somos amigos y no me gustas.

—¿Por qué no? —Acerca su rostro a ella y le habla al oído—. Es sólo un beso y nada más.

—¡No! —lo empuja despacio—. No te daré un beso Kenny. Me estas emborrachando a propósito, ¿cierto? —él asiente— Maldito —dice de broma—, sigue así y te moleré a golpes.

Ambos ríen a carcajadas sin saber muy bien el porqué, hasta que una voz, que sobretodo ella conoce muy bien, los interrumpe.

—Aléjate si no quieres que yo te muela a golpes —dice en voz baja y ronca, produciendo escalofríos en Pan.

—¡Si no es el fantástico Brief! —dice con desdén, Kenny.

—¿Qué has dicho? —gruñe enojado.

—Lo que oíste… fantástico señor Brief —vuelve a arrastrar las palabras mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

A Trunks le hierve la sangre, pero se controla— Estás borracho… —murmura.

—Puede ser… —dice Kenny despreocupado—… su majestad —se burla.

El sayajin no quita sus ojos de encima mientras le habla a Pan— Nos vamos —dice demandante.

Pan, quien se había quedado muda mirando la disputa, niega con la cabeza enérgicamente— No.

Él la mira con furia— Dije, nos vamos —habla duramente hacia ella.

—No.

—Te guste o no, nos vamos —se acerca a ella.

—Dije que no —pronto, Pan, abre sus ojos al notar el temperamento que trae Trunks. Con cautela se baja del asiento y se tambalea, pero el pelivioleta la toma de la cintura y la ayuda a estabilizarse.

—¡Ni siquiera puedes estar de pie sin caer! —trata de sostenerla, pero ella con un empujón sale de sus brazos. Camina hacia atrás tropezando con un chico de gran tamaño.

—¡Ten cuidado por donde caminas mocosa! —la sostiene del brazo sin cuidado alguno.

—¡Hey! —le grita Trunks al ver como empuja a Pan.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil! —le grita Pan al borracho que la sostiene y antes de que Trunks pueda hacer algo, ella lo empuja con fuerza desmedida, lanzándolo a varios metros y con ella ahora en el suelo.

—¡Pan! —se acerca al suelo y la sostiene en brazos, se levanta con ella y le quita el cabello de su rostro— ¿Estás bien?

—¡Suéltame! —Pan le grita para salir de sus brazos, pataleando y golpeando su pecho en el proceso.

Empieza a formarse un escándalo y la gente comienza a mirarlos.

—¡Te dije, nos vamos! —dice enojado con su comportamiento.

Varios hombres se acercan y comienzan a sostener a Trunks de los brazos para tratar de liberar a la chica que sigue gritando.

—Te dijo que la soltaras —decía uno de ellos.

—¡Brief, suelta a Pan! —ahora es Kenny quien se interpone en su camino.

—¡Sal de aquí! —le dice Trunks. Al ver que él lo sostiene del brazo forrajeando a Pan para quitársela, deja a la Son de pie a su lado y por sólo unos segundos se enfoca en Kenny frente suyo. Lo sostiene del cuello y lo levanta un metro del suelo.

—¡Trunks, no! —le grita Pan, al darse cuenta del estado en que se encuentra el sayajin. Él no responde y sigue sosteniéndolo por el cuello. Varios de allí miran y murmuran diciendo que lo matará —Por favor… —Pan llora al ver que no obedece ni que tampoco con su fuerza logra quitar sus manos de él— Trunks, mírame por favor, no hagas eso… —le ruega en voz baja y es ahí cuando el por fin lo suelta y lo deja caer al suelo.

Kenny toma aire y tose sin control, mientras varios de allí se acercan a él para ver su estado. Pan de rodillas junto a él, le habla— Kenny… —susurra— ¿Estás bien? —él asiente, de pronto sin borrachera alguna— lo siento, yo no… ¡dios! —se tapa la boca con ambas manos— lo siento, no sabía que esto… —un tirón de brazo la interrumpe y de pronto se ve caminando a tirones junto a Trunks.

—Nos vamos —le dice sin mirarla, caminando rápidamente hacia la salida. Una vez afuera, la pelea continúa.

—¡¿Qué mierda es lo que tienes?! —le grita apenas sale del lugar y suelta su mano.

—¡¿Qué mierda es lo que tengo?! —dice él sin poder creerlo— ¡Eso debería preguntar yo, Pan! ¡¿Qué mierda es lo que haces tú? ¡Te encuentro casi borracha y prácticamente encima de esa basura!

—¿Encima? ¿Qué intentas decir? —lo desafía.

—¡Te quiere llevar a la cama! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?! ¡Por dios! —pasa sus manos por el cabello, frustrado.

—¡No! ¡No es cierto! —le grita.

—¡¿No?! ¿Y qué hacías tan cerca de él?

—Eso deberías saberlo tú, ¿no? —se da la media vuelta y camina por las calles oscuras y desiertas— Después de todo, eras un experto en llevarte chicas a la cama por una noche… —murmura. Y en menos de un segundo se ve arrepentida de haberlo dicho, cuando Trunks la sostiene por un brazo sin delicadeza y la mira con furia, respirando con dificultad.

—Yo… no quise…

—Sí, lo quisiste decir. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Me importa un carajo! Fui así, jamás lo negué, pero veo que ahora tú quieres ser así, ¿no? ¡Acostarte con Kenny o con quien se te ocurra! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! ¡Pues bien! ¡Hazlo! —la suelta y camina de vuelta a su automóvil.

De pronto el mareo se vuelve insoportable y al querer correr tras él, la convulsión de estómago se hace irremediable y antes de proponérselo, cae de rodillas al suelo, vomitando todo el contenido de la noche.

Enojado o irritado, en menos de un segundo, vuelve a su lado sosteniéndola de la cintura y sujetando se cabello. Una vez que se calma un poco, le habla con suavidad— ¿Estás mejor? —ella niega en silencio con la cabeza y limpia su boca con el dorso de su mano— Ven aquí —la toma en brazos, esta vez con gentileza y ella se deja hacer, pues sus energía parecen haber desaparecido mientras sigue sintiendo nauseas al ver parte de su ropa manchada. Lentamente la lleva a su auto y la deja en el asiento del copiloto con la puerta abierta mientras él, en la parte trasera, busca una botella con agua— Ten, enjuaga tu boca y escupe al suelo, luego bebe un poco de agua para poder irnos —le dice entregando la botella. Ella obedece. Cuando termina el vuelve a su asiento y ajusta el cinturón alrededor de Pan.

—Trunks ¿qué haces… —el sayajin nota con claridad la, aún, borrachera de la Son. Jamás la había visto en aquel estado. Se enfurece, pero no puede decir nada más, ya tiene mala cara, enferma ya seguramente, mira con recelo su atuendo manchado por vómito y luego mira hacia el frente acelerando el carro.

—Nos vamos —dice con decisión.

—¿Por qué? —dice ella con un puchero.

—Estas borracha, ni siquiera puedes caminar derecha ¿piensas irte sola?

—Tú no deberías haber venido ¿qué haces aquí? —trata de abrir sus ojos, pero parecen cerrarse por si solos.

Trunks ya no responde, ¿pará qué? No logrará comprender nada. Al primer semáforo en rojo la mira. Se ha quedado dormida, sin poder evitarlo se acerca a ella, besa su frente y acomoda su cabello revuelto. En el camino a casa, murmura incoherencias y pronto se ve sumergida en un completo sueño. Al llegar al departamento de ella, se la lleva de nuevo en brazos y la deja sobre su cama. Le quita la ropa, dejándola sólo en camiseta y bragas, recostándola bajo los cubrecamas, abrigándola del frío. Pan vuelve a murmurar cada vez que la mueve para acomodarla, diciendo palabras que no logra comprender. Se queda de pie a un lado de la cama observándola y viendo lo niña que puede lograr ser en ciertas ocasiones. No sabe si retirarse del lugar o no. Ve las posibilidades, puede dormir en el sillón para no molestarla ni enfadarla al día siguiente, puede simplemente dejarla ahí y marcharse a su propio hogar o puede dormir a su lado. Cuando por fin se decide por volver a su apartamento, se acerca a ella y la besa una vez más sobre la frente, despidiéndose en forma silenciosa, pero al hacerlo ella vuelve a murmurar, esta vez más claramente, _Trunks_. Es una confirmación a lo que realmente desea hacer. Sin pensarlo más, se sienta a su lado y quita sus zapatillas para acomodarse con ella en la cama. Apaga la luz del velador y voltea para observar su rostro. Su respiración es calmada y su rostro con mejillas rosadas, luce sereno. Ella al sentirlo, inconscientemente se pega a él, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho desnudo y suspirando más profundamente. Y Trunks con una sonrisa, la rodea con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura.

A la mañana siguiente el resplandor del sol, no deja abrir sus ojos, gruñe mal humorada y cuando gira para ver el reloj, un insoportable dolor de cabeza la aqueja.

—Ugh.

Se sienta sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados y toca su cabeza. Al abrir los ojos nota que sus cortinas están totalmente abiertas develando una maravillosa mañana. Se queja nuevamente y luego se da cuenta que esta sin sus ropas. Frunce el ceño y no recuerda habérsela quitado, ni siquiera haber llegado a su casa. Se levanta, totalmente confundida y sobre la mesita de noche hay una nota junto a un vaso con jugo de naranja y dos tabletas.

_Espero que la resaca no sea tan mala._

_Te deje un jugo y medicamentos para el dolor. _

_Trunks.-_

Y ahí es cuando por fin comienza a recordar. Sus amigos, beber, la llamada por celular, Trunks, beber, Kenny, beber, Trunks, la pelea, discusión, vómito y finalmente Trunks. Se queja una vez más, introduce las tabletas en su boca y bebe de un solo trago el jugo.

Luego de la ducha, y de beber un nuevo jugo, se pregunta si debe o no llamarlo. Se decide por la segunda opción pues la vergüenza la embarga por completo. «Mejor el día lunes.» se dice.

* * *

><p>Ya es sábado, mira su reloj, son casi las 7 de la tarde y no hay señales de Pan. Prefiere no llamarla y que ella lo llamé, pero cuando ya ha pasado la mayor parte del día y no puede dejar de pensar en ella y en que casi mató a Kenny por celos, decide que es mejor salir, despejarse un rato. Llama a Goten, pero ha salido con Bra y Geko, llama a un par de amigos y también han salido. Es en ese momento en que se da cuenta que no tiene amigos para ir a cenar o conversar, sino que tiene amigos con los que salir a beber, a parrandear, amigas de una sola noche, amigas que quieren aprovecharse de su tarjeta de crédito, pero no verdaderos amigos. Se sienta sobre su sillón de la sala principal y por un momento piensa en Suzu. ¿Querrá ir a cenar? ¿Estará ocupada? Un poco indeciso le envía un mensaje de texto antes de una llamada y a los 5 minutos ya tiene respuesta.<p>

_No estoy ocupada, tenía en mente ver una película sola en mi casa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

Trunks sonríe y le escribe de vuelta.

_¿Quieres ir a cenar? Estoy solo también y no es muy entretenido comer así. ¿Qué tal si te recojo en una hora más?_

_Está bien, te espero. ¡Besos!_

Deja su celular sobre la mesa ratona y cree que una ducha rápida y cambio de ropa, sería lo mejor.

La cena pasa rápidamente y Trunks se da cuenta de lo bien que lo pasa junto a ella, logra tener una conversación agradable y amena. Nada de forzar las palabras, ni fingir sonrisas. Ella es autentica, y como muy pocas veces ha ocurrido con otras mujeres, se da cuenta que no hablan de trabajo, ni de su empresa, de dinero, propiedades o familia. No flirtea descaradamente, no roza su cuerpo a propósito con él, ni trata de agradar. Eso lo alivia. Y cuando menos lo espera, las palabras se resbalan de su boca, dejando un poco sorprendida a su acompañante.

—¿Trece años menor? —lo mira con una O en su boca— ¡Wou!

Trunks se reprende mentalmente al soltar mucha información— Quiero decir…

—Ya lo dijiste Trunks y no tiene nada de malo —le sonríe— ¿Quién es? —El sayajin se mantiene en silencio y ella lo sigue mirando— ¿No me dirás? —más silencio— Bueno, no te obligaré, lo entiendo. Eres un figura pública y destapar una noticia como ésta, sería un escándalo que llega de inmediato a la televisión y portadas de revistas rosas… es eso lo que quieres evitar, ¿no?

—Pues… sí —se sonroja levemente.

—Ya veo —toma su copa y da un sorbo al vino blanco— Sin embargo, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí —Trunks está a punto de hablar pero ella lo detiene— No estoy tratando de obligarte, ¡dios no! Es sólo… ya sabes, cuando quieras estoy aquí.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero resguardar ciertos aspectos, ya sabes… no quiero traspasar la privacidad de ella.

—Por supuesto —una pausa entre ambos— Y… ¿has tenido problemas con ella últimamente? —él asiente— ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Él niega— No, en realidad está más allá de tu entendimiento —dice con una sonrisa.

—¿Más allá de mi entendimiento? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso es… es a escondidas? —mira a su alrededor.

Trunks suelta una carcajada— Lo fue, para ser precisos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, hoy no. Nuestras familias lo saben, no así el mundo entero.

—Ahh —ella asiente— ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Una larga historia —mira su reloj— y ya es tarde.

—Oh… claro.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí.

Una hora después ambos estaban en la puerta de la casa de Suzu— Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, la pasé genial.

—Trunks, no tienes nada que agradecer, también la pasé genial.

—Bueno…

—¿Quieres pasar a tomarte, no sé… un café, té… un vino?

—¿Segura? —mira su reloj— Van a ser casi la una de la madrugada.

—Sí, porque no, hoy es sábado, no tengo nada más entretenido que hacer.

—Pues… —miró hacia atrás— ¿Oíste eso? —le pregunta aún mirando a su alrededor entre la oscuridad de la calle.

—¿Oír qué? —mira hacia la misma dirección.

—Creo que alguien nos sigue —camina en la dirección opuesta de la casa. Rodea su automóvil y ella lo sigue a paso sigiloso— Es la tercera vez, desde que salimos del restaurante, que escucho algo así.

Ella con ojos asustados rodea su cuerpo con sus propios brazos, protegiéndose de la incertidumbre y el frío de la noche— Será mejor entrar, ¿vienes?

Con un último vistazo y nadie alrededor, ni siquiera señales bajas de Ki´s, frunce el ceño y asiente— Claro —camina tras ella hasta entrar a la casa. Mira a su alrededor buscando a algún intruso. Teme que sea algún ladrón o quizás algún secuestro express de empleados de corporación cápsula. No ha pasado en la empresa familiar, pero sí en otras, por lo que prefiere entrar a la casa de Suzu y asegurarse que todo esté bien.

—Entonces, ¿un café, té, vino? —lo observa acomodarse en el sillón— ¿Agua? —alza una ceja bromeando.

—Un vino tinto sería buena idea —desde su posición ve como ella con una sonrisa camina hacia la cocina— Linda casa… —le grita, ahora, de pie observando unas fotografías sobre la chimenea.

—Gracias —le responde— ¿Sabes? Tengo unas galletitas saladas y otros dulces… ¿quieres?

—¿Acaso crees que quede con hambre luego de la cena? —mira hacia la puerta de la cocina donde ella se asoma con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Quieres que responda a eso?

—¿No?

Suzu ríe a carcajadas— Trunks, siempre tienes hambre… aún no entiendo cómo puedes comer tanto.

—Genética —camina hacia ella cuando la ve que no puede traer todo con ambas manos.

Cuando él se sienta en el sillón, ella se sienta en el suelo, sobre un mullido cojín, quitándose los zapatos de tacón para luego beber un sorbo de la copa— Siéntete cómodo.

—Gracias —le sonríe quitándose la chaqueta, dejándola sobre el sofá y aflojándose los puños de la camisa. Luego hace lo mismo que ella, se sienta en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el sillón— Salud —acerca su copa a ella y brindan en silencio —¿Ellos son tus padres? —le pregunta apuntando las fotografías de la chimenea.

—Sí.

—Tu padre se me hace familiar… creo haberlo visto… o… —ella lo interrumpe.

—No lo creo, jamás ha estado aquí.

Trunks asiente— Quizás lo confundo o se parece a alguien más.

—Puede ser…

El tiempo transcurre y cuando ve a Suzu bostezar por segunda vez mira la hora— Van a ser las 3 de la madrugada —dice sorprendido.

—¿Tan tarde?

—Sí, es hora de que me vaya, sino te pondrás a roncar en poco tiempo.

El sayajin se da cuenta que es fácil estar con Suzu alrededor, es una buena chica, tranquila con la que puede estar horas conversando sin tener que sentirse incómodo. Ambos se despiden y pronto Trunks ya está en pijamas sobre su cama.

El fin de semana pasa sin contratiempos y se pregunta por qué Pan aún no ha llamado. Es lunes. Mira todo el papeleo sobre su escritorio que tiene que revisar. Estira sus manos y cuello para comenzar. Una hora después empieza a retomar los apuntes de la reunión pasada.

En eso entra su secretaria— Señor Brief, le recuerdo que en media hora más tiene la reunión inconclusa del viernes pasado.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Podrías ir a preparar la sala de juntas? También necesito los informes de ese día en la sala.

—Por supuesto, ¿algo más?

—Sí, hoy asistirás conmigo.

—Muy bien —le sonríe amablemente y desaparece.

Luego marca la extensión a la oficina de Suzu— ¿Están listos? Ahh, muy bien. Ok, te espero.

Veinte minutos después estaba entregándoselos en la oficina— Aquí está todo —deja una serie de carpetas sobre su mesa.

—¿Y?

—No había nada malo en ellos, sólo un error en administración. Están todos los fondos, y los recursos que investigué tienen los datos correspondientes a los gastos que ha hecho la empresa.

—¿Segura? —sigue hojeando las carpetas un poco dudoso.

—Sí.

—Quiero los informes en mi escritorio para cuando acabe la reunión, ¿sí?

—Claro.

Antes de que acabara la reunión Suzu ya se encontraba dejando las carpetas pedidas por el jefe en su escritorio. Miró su reloj y vio que se acercaba la hora de almuerzo, se quedó allí esperando para invitarlo a comer. Cuando de pronto saltó de su silla al escuchar un sonido. Observó hacia el escritorio. El celular de Trunks no dejaba de vibrar y sonar al mismo tiempo. Mirando hacia la puerta abierta, se acercó hacia el aparato. El nombre de Pan se asomaba en la pantalla junto con una foto de la morena sonrojada y su jefe abrazados, mostrando unas sonrisas traviesas. Se queda mirando hasta que deja de llamar y pocos segundos después vuelve a sonar. Mira hacia la puerta una vez más para tomar el celular entre sus manos.

—Señorita Suzu —Goten la sorprende, dos minutos después, dando un pequeño salto y mirando hacia su espalda.

—Hola —le responde.

—Hace días que no te veo. ¿Cómo estás? —Se sienta en el sillón y la observa un rato— ¿Qué haces? ¿Hablas por teléfono? ¿Interrumpí? —dice compungido.

—¡No! No, nada de eso —deja el celular sobre la mesa y guarda el suyo en el bolsillo.

—Hey Goten, ¿qué haces aquí? —dice Trunks entrando a la oficina.

—¿Vamos a comer?

—Claro. Sólo espérame un poco, tengo que revisar esos informes con Suzu y vamos.

—Ok, iré a mi oficina, me pasas a buscar —camina hacia la salida— Adiós, Suzu.

—Adiós Goten, nos vemos —le sonríe.

—Bueno, ¿ya los terminaste? —le pregunta, sentándose a su lado.

—Sí, aquí está todo. ¿Lo revisarás?

—Sí.

—Ten —le entrega una serie de carpetas.

—¡¿Tanto?! —le pregunta sorprendido.

—Pues, eso es lo que habías pedido, ¿no?

—Umm sí, —mira su reloj y se da cuenta que no tendrá el tiempo suficiente para revisarlo por completo, sólo hojear las páginas principales— ¿Lo revisaste? —ella asiente. Trunks mira las hojas principales y va chequeando que todo sea correcto, hasta que llega hasta las últimas y firma.

—Me ofendes, Trunks.

—¡¿Por qué? —la mira a su lado y se percata que esta sonriendo.

—Te he dicho que lo he revisado, comparé los datos y está todo correcto.

—Mmm —murmura bromeando y ella lo golpea con suavidad su costado con el codo— Ok, ok… no es necesaria la violencia —le dice al momento de ponerse frente a ella y molestarla con su dedo índice en la cintura— ¿Ves que molesta? —Ella se ríe y justo cuando mira tras de Trunks ve a una chica de pie mirándolos fijamente desde la puerta— ¿Por qué tan seria? —dice cuando la ve sin reír mirando hacia otro lado. Voltea y sólo alcanza a ver un largo cabello negro girarse con demasiada fuerza— ¿Pan? —apresuradamente se levanta y camina hacia ella— Pan —le dice un poco más fuerte.

La sayajin fingiendo una sonrisa se voltea y lo mira avanzar hacia ella— Hola.

—Hola, pequeña —llega hasta ella y la abraza, pero no recibe el mismo afecto de vuelta. La mira extrañado— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, yo sólo había venido a agradecer por lo del otro día y… —la voz de Suzu los interrumpe.

—Hola —la mayor la saluda y Pan le responde fríamente sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Ella nota la extraña actitud de la chica pero lo deja pasar y se fija en su jefe— Trunks, ¿voy a entregar los informes?

El presidente de la compañía, quien sigue mirando la extraña actitud de Pan, le responde— Si, si… está todo bien, gracias.

—Mmm… ¿luego irás a comer o… —Pan ahora fija sus ojos en ella y se queda observándola, Trunks lo nota y para no hacer aquella situación más incomoda responde rápido.

—No, yo iba a ir a comer con Goten, ¿recuerdas? Pero no creo que vaya, yo… —mira a la morena a su lado— yo… ¿Pan, quieres pasar la oficina? Ahí podremos conversar más tranquilos y…

—No, yo no venía por mucho, en realidad sólo era eso —agacha su mirada y sostiene con mayor fuerza el bolso que cuelga de su hombro derecho.

—Pero… —ella lo vuelve a interrumpir.

—Se me hace tarde —sonríe ampliamente— tengo que ir a clases y… —trata de inventar una mejor excusa pero se queda sin palabras.

—¿A la hora de almuerzo? —pregunta el pelivioleta.

—Sí —le responde con demasiada energía a lo que de inmediato se arrepiente.

—Si me disculpan… —dice Suzu al ver que interrumpe y desaparece por el pasillo.

—Bueno, eso era todo. Nos vemos, Trunks —se aleja sin siquiera mirarlo y hace un gesto de despedida con la mano.

El hijo de Bulma la mira caminar pero no por mucho, se acerca ella por la espalda y le sostiene un brazo para que se detenga, pero varias personas que caminan por ahí lo observan con atención— Pan, vamos a la oficina ¿sí? —le susurra. Ella se da la vuelta y él de inmediato nota sus ojos brillosos y mejillas levemente sonrojadas— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien? —dice con más preocupación y por un segundo se olvida de las personas alrededor, ahuecando las mejillas con sus manos. Ella apenas asiente y mira a su alrededor, notando que la gente se ha detenido para mirarlos. Recién ahí él endereza su espalda y la suelta— Vamos —los dos caminan en silencio hasta que llegan a la oficina y la cierra con seguro— ¿Qué pasa? Dime.

—No pasa nada —dice casi en un suspiro porque por un momento no logra sacar su voz. Siente un cúmulo de sensaciones que van desde los celos al ver a Trunks interactuar de esa manera con Suzu, miedo porque se da cuenta que lo está perdiendo de su lado y vergüenza al recordar la otra noche en que la vio en ese estado tan deplorable.

—Mientes —dice quitando su mochila, se inclina para quedar a su altura y la toma por el mentón para subir su mirada hacia él.

—No me toques, por favor —le susurra, conteniendo el llanto que de pronto amenaza con embargarla.

—No me digas eso —le contesta con voz muy baja al igual que ella y la abraza con fuerza. Al sentirse tan cerca de él, la derrota llega y se deja caer. Llora y Trunks se preocupa aún más— Me estas matando, Pan. Dime qué pasa.

—No lo sé —responde con sinceridad— No sé, no sé…

—Shh… no llores —susurra, abrasando su cuerpo y atrayéndolo al suyo. Se quedan así por varios minutos, sin decir palabras, sólo sintiéndose el uno al otro. Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando Pan ya ha cesado la mayoría de sus lágrimas, él las seca de sus mejillas. La mira a los ojos y le sonríe lo mejor que puede. Sabe que no está bien, sabe que no están bien. La lleva hacia el sillón y la acomoda sobre su regazo, en silencio acaricia su espalda hasta calmar su respiración y así calmarse a sí mismo.

Por unos segundos sonríe melancólico sin que ella lo note y besa su cabello, creyendo que todo está bien, pero Pan rompe su burbuja atrayéndolo a la realidad en que ambos están— Trunks… —susurra en su pecho.

—Shh… —intenta calmarla— solo… quédate así… quédate aquí.

—Trunks… yo…

—No, no… no, Pan.

—Tenemos que hablar, debemos hablar… —ella se aleja de su pecho y lo mira a los ojos. Es ahí cuando ve en su mirada que sufre al igual que ella. Trunks niega con la cabeza y aprieta su agarre, junta sus frentes y le vuelve a susurrar un _no._

—Pan, es… es solo que…

—Hey —acaricia sus masculinas mejillas y acerca su boca a la suya, depositando un suave beso— Te amo, Trunks… más que nada en la vida.

—¿Entonces por qué haces esto? —la toma por el cuello para inmovilizarla y besar con más fuerza esta vez— ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Míranos —le dice para hacerlo entrar en razón— ¿Qué nos está pasando, Trunks?

—Somos diferentes, es solo eso… tú, tú eres más joven y no sabes lo que quieres y…

—Sé lo que quiero, Trunks.

—No, no decía eso. _Aún _ no sabes lo que quieres y… —ella lo vuelve a interrumpir.

—Trunks, ¿todo lo que nos está pasando, es mi culpa?

—¡No! Por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces?

Y de pronto llega la claridad y en parte el porqué de sus problemas. Pero se niega a admitirlo.

—¿Qué es Trunks? —insiste.

—No lo sé.

Pan asiente y luego de un largo suspiro sale de su regazo. Sabe que miente o que omite, pero ya no puede hacer más. En parte sabe lo que pasa, pero no sabe que piensa Trunks. Desde hace un tiempo que nota la falta de comunicación en ambos, ya no hablan de lo que piensan, ni lo que quieren, ni lo que les afecta el uno del otro.

—Yo siento que no soy lo que tu deseas, Trunks.

Él le responde de inmediato— ¡Tú eres todo lo que deseo!, ¿acaso no lo ves? Te amo, Pan, más de lo que pude haber imaginado.

—Te lo dije… yo también te amo, pero no hagamos que aquí nada sucede.

—¿Por qué eres tan madura a veces?

—Porque no soy una niña a la cual tu das por sentado. Crecí, Trunks, maduré… si, si, también me equivoco, pero es parte de lo que debo recorrer, ¿no? Tú mismo me lo has dicho.

—Si todo esto es por lo de la otra noche, lo siento ¿sí? No quise golpear ni asustar a Kenny, pero no pued…

—No es eso —lo hizo callar— Es decir, sí, me siento avergonzada por esa noche, no pretendía terminar como lo hice. Por eso pido disculpas, no tenías porqué ir a buscarme.

—Sí tenía. Me preocupo por ti.

—Lo sé… yo también me preocupo por ti —hizo una pausa— Trunks, tú crees que —el llamado en la puerta la interrumpió.

—¡Ahora no! —gritó hacia la puerta.

—Lo siento, Trunks, lo que pasa es que falta una firma y los documentos se entregan en máximo 10 minutos más. Trunks resopló un tanto enojado. Abrió la puerta, la dejó pasar y caminó hacia su escritorio con ella. Firmó los papeles y se los entregó— Lo siento —dijo bajito agachando la mirada avergonzada.

—No, yo lo siento —se calmó—. No quise gritar de esa manera. Lo siento Suzu —dijo posando una mano en el hombro femenino frente a él.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —lo miró a los ojos y sonrío. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Pan. Suzu le sonrío a la morena y desapareció.

—¿Ella siempre hace eso? —preguntó ocultando molestia.

—No, nunca interrumpe —miró hacia la puerta—. La secretaria está en hora de comida y…

—No me refiero a eso —Trunks frunció el ceño—. Ella siempre te sonríe de esa manera… —ya no era una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación.

—¿Estás celosa? —trató de bromear, pero el tono que Pan utilizó a continuación le dijo que hablaba con seriedad.

—No —mintió—. He visto cómo ella te mira y cómo… —se detuvo— quiero decir… no confío en…

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, olvídate de ella —se acercó unos pasos—. ¿Qué era lo que intentabas decir antes?

Dejó pasar la pregunta y continuó con lo que en su mente rondaba— Quizás… eso es lo que necesitas, Trunks —admitió con pesar.

—¿Qué?

—Ese tipo de amor… uno más… no sé cómo explicarlo. Quizá tú y yo no… —sus ojos comenzaron a picar una vez más.

—¡No! —dijo enrabiado— ¡No sabes ni puta idea de lo que yo quiero! —Pan se mantuvo en silencio al escucharlo tan alterado de un segundo a otro— ¡¿Ese _tipo_ de amor?!... te diré que tipo de amor necesito —pasó las manos por su cabello, frustrado—. Un hombre como yo, que ha sido tan irresponsable cuando de ti se trata. Un hombre como yo, que en partes ha muerto, que me consume la rutina, ser el presidente de esta corporación que yo jamás pedí, en donde cualquier otro hombre se sentiría realizado y liberado... ¡Pensé que no podía amar! —Exacerba con sus manos— ¿Y sabes qué? Cuando por primera vez estuve contigo, cuando por primera vez toque tus labios, supe que eras la indicada, que por fin había una igual para mí. ¡Antes no sentía nada más que frío, nada! Siempre supe que lo que buscaba no era lo que todos tienen o lo que se supone deben tener. Quiero un amor, un tipo de amor diferente al que todos conocen, quiero un amor que me destruya, que no signifique nada para los demás, que signifique mucho para mí. Quiero un amor bajo mis propios términos. Esa es la clase de amor que necesito de ti, no uno sutil, sí uno duro, fuerte, que me quite el aliento. No de esos dulces romances, ya he tenido suficiente… te necesito a ti y a nadie más que a ti —se detuvo al mirar las lágrimas de la mujer frente a él— Estoy siendo egoísta, lo sé… pero te necesito. Nada más que a ti —dijo acercándose a ella en un abrazo.

—Y yo te necesito a ti…

—Podemos solucionarlo Pan, ya verás…

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Siento mucho la larga espera… me he mantenido bastante ocupada y no hay mucho más que pueda hacer

No tengo mucho más que contar… sólo que este capítulo está inspirado en la canción de Elton John "I Want Love".

Y por último dar las gracias a los que nombran como favoritos mis otros fic´s TODOS SE VAN CON SHENLONG, AMOR PROHIBIDO y TENTACIÓN IMPOSIBLE DE IGNORAR.

Y por supuesto a los que siguen "SENTIR" y me envían sus lindos reviews, PM´s, correos y mensajes por facebook. Se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Besitos a todos, espero volver pronto con un nuevo capítulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kattie<strong>_

23 – 05 – 2013


	21. Vivir de ilusiones

**SENTIR **

**Capítulo 2****1**

**"****Vivir de ilusiones****"**

* * *

><p>How to hold my heart.<p>

'Cause I don't want to let go, let go of you.

* * *

><p>—¿Has encontrado algo?<p>

—Aun no.

—¿Cuándo lo harás? —la voz enojada, delató su ansiedad.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no es fácil entrar a los laboratorios, no son mi especialidad aquí.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero ¿crees que encontremos algo allí?

—No lo creo. En la otra propiedad sí.

—Si no encuentras nada allí, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, porque dudo que me permitan a mí.

—Tengo que colgar, hablamos en la noche —susurró.

* * *

><p>Después de la última conversación con Trunks, sentía que lo agridulce los rodeaba constantemente. La segunda vez que lo visitó en la empresa, Suzu siempre los rondaba, los miraba y hasta parecía que los inspeccionaba. Estaba notando claros índices de desconfianza para con ella, sin embargo él no parecía percatarse de ninguno de sus movimientos. Cuando había intentado hablar del tema en cuestión, el guerrero le restaba importancia al asunto, cambiando el tópico de la conversación a uno que sí le parecía más importante: su relación.<p>

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Trunks al notarla ida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo? —reacciona.

—¿Estás bien? —reitera.

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasa? —La conoce lo suficiente para notar que algo anda mal con ella.

—Nada.

—Bueno —contesta poniendo fin a los interrogatorios, si no quiere hablar lo que sucede, no puede obligarla y si está mintiendo, pues…

En esta oportunidad, él, queda sometido bajo sus pensamientos. ¿Y si ella está mintiendo? ¿Qué sucedería ahora que ambos parecen perder la confianza en el otro?

Trunks se queda observándola por largos segundos. Ella mira hacia el ventanal aun perdida en la vista panorámica de su oficina. Por primera vez repara en la delicada situación en la que se encuentran. La relación suspende de un hilo y aun no tiene claro el porqué. ¿Es que acaso la está sometiendo a una relación a la que no se siente preparada del todo? Desde el inicio siempre sintió que no estaban en el mismo peldaño, mas nunca reparó del todo en la gran diferencia de edad que los separaban. Pan, por momentos, parecía mucho más adulta que las chicas de su edad, tenía una vasta experiencia en la vida; viajes al espacio, combates contra poderosos enemigos, autodefensa física y verbal, incluso actuar como dueña de casa, o mejor dicho, dueña de _nave_, cocinaba, limpiaba, mantenía un orden prolijo a la hora de convivir en grupo y hasta imponía reglas para una mejor coexistencia. Así la recordaba, siempre tan adulta a pesar de sus pocos años de edad y con su crecimiento y desarrollo físico tendía a confundir incluso más esa madurez siempre tan innata en la Son.

Aquello le impresiona, era la primera vez que ve aquello con más claridad. Pan tiene tan sólo veintitrés años y a pesar de la experiencia que la dotaba era tan solo una joven chica a la cual le quedan muchos años más para experimentar.

Apenas veintitrés años y con solo una relación formal a cuestas.

Apenas veintitrés años y con un solo hombre, aparte de él, en su vida.

Apenas veintitrés años.

De pronto se siente sumamente confundido.

—¿Estás bien? —ahora fue el turno de Pan para preguntar.

—Sí.

—¿Has terminado?

—¿Qué cosa? —Pan mira hacia los papeles sobre su escritorio—. Ah, sí —Trunks firma el último y cierra la carpeta.

—Tengo hambre —comenta sonriente como niña.

—Oh, lo siento yo… no sabía que tenías apetito.

—Pues… —rasca su cabeza, con ese gesto tan peculiar de los Son— no alcancé a almorzar y bueno, pensé que ya estarías terminando tu jornada…

—Pan ¿no has comido desde el desayuno? —Ella niega con la cabeza y se avergüenza al instante en que su estómago ruge por alimento—. Siempre te saltas las comidas —la regaña con cariño—. Déjame entregar esto y nos vamos.

—Bueno —sonríe. Observa como marca una extensión en el teléfono sobre su escritorio.

—_Suzu_, ven. Está todo listo.

—Ok, voy en seguida _Trunks_ —Pan frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? —interroga al verla con una arruga en la frente.

—¿Ustedes normalmente se tutean? _Trunks… Suzu…_

—Pues —lo piensa un segundo— Antes no, pero… —se fija en su rostro y sonrie— ¿Acaso estás celos… —ella no lo deja terminar.

—Por supuesto que no. Era solamente una pregunta. Normalmente los empleados se llaman formalmente, Señor Brief —ejemplifica con ironía.

Se levanta de la silla, camina alrededor del escritorio caoba y al llegar junto a ella, se inclina— No tienes porqué… —tomando su barbilla, le susurra a solo un centímetro de su boca— eres tú, nadie más —y al sentir la manilla de la puerta, antes de que alguien pudiera observarlos, le da un corto beso sobre los labios para erguirse y mirar hacia Suzu que viene entrando con una sonrisa que se desvanece apenas divisa a la pelinegra.

—Lo sient… —Trunks habla primero, cortándola.

—Aquí tienes —le entrega la carpeta—. La entregas en el quinto piso para su timbre y certificado con el abogado.

—¿Y luego?

—La dejas ahí.

—Pero…

—Él es el encargado, no tú. No asumas responsabilidades que no te corresponden Suzu, no te pagan por el trabajo extra que realizas, no seas tan trabajólica —le sonríe con simpatía. En su mente piensa que tiene que hablar con su madre acerca del asunto de su _Analista_. Hacía más trabajo que cualquier otra que hayan tenido antes, era de gran ayuda, pero no había una compensación monetaria. Debía solucionarlo cuanto antes, se lo merecía.

—Ok.

—Ya, nosotros nos vamos —observa hacia atrás, donde está sentada la pelinegra mirando directamente hacia los ojos verdes de la mujer frente a él—. Pan —llama su atención y al decir su nombre despega la mirada y la enfoca hacia él.

—Sí —se levanta y coge su bolso que cuelga tras el sillón.

—Es tarde —comenta para relajar el ambiente que de pronto se tensa. Fue hasta su escritorio, coge unas pocas pertenencias y su chaqueta. Hace un gesto hacia su novia y caminan hacia la puerta. Suzu, quien da unos pasos hacia el lado, los deja pasar, esperando la despedida de su jefe, que en esta ocasión, llega de un modo diferente al habitual en el último tiempo—. Buenas noches —le dice apretando suavemente y con cariño uno de sus hombros. La castaña los sigue hasta el escritorio de la secretaria, que se encuentra afuera, y allí de pie, los observa caminar hasta llegar al ascensor. Justo antes de que éste se cierre por completo, vislumbra el momento en que ambos se toman de la mano.

* * *

><p>—¿Dónde? —pregunta al entrar en el automóvil.<p>

—Tu apartamento —indica ella. Trunks, pícaro, levanta una ceja—. Nada de eso, idiota —golpea su brazo— Seguro tienes comida para preparar, en cambio yo, aun no he ido de compras este mes —.Ambos se relajan, por fin, al bromear como habitualmente lo hacen.

—Seguro… —volvía a bromear.

—Sí, seguro Trunks —dice seria, pero al poco tiempo no pudo evitar la sonrisa que escapó de sus labios.

Después de un tiempo en silencio y al observar la oscuridad que rodeaba las calles, Pan se fija que ya está entrando el otoño. Las hojas verdes ya están marrones y amarillas desperdigada en el suelo por doquier. Suspira. Jamás le ha gustado el otoño y mucho menos el invierno. La lluvia, el frío y la humedad, sobretodo que ahora vive sola.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado? —mira hacia su lado, Trunks está mirándola. Ella asiente con pesar— Mucho —dice acercándose a ella, plantando un casto beso sobre los rosados labios.

Para la amargura del guerrero, quien esperaba una respuesta, ella solamente le sonríe y gira su rostro hacia la ventana una vez más. Mira su cabello negro y sin poder evitarlo lo acaricia casi sin tocar y antes de que ella se pueda dar cuenta, vuelve su mano hacia el volante mirando hacia la carretera.

Sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera idea, pensaban lo mismo. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entre los dos que parecían cada vez más distanciados?

Antes de poder llegar a una conclusión, ya están en el estacionamiento. Trunks apaga el motor y el silencio los rodea, bastan solo cinco segundos para sentirse incómodos y cuando él está a punto de proferir una palabra, ella abre la puerta para salir. Trunks, agacha su mirada y voltea para salir también.

Los dos entran al ascensor subterráneo y esperan hasta llegar al piso de Trunks, sin articular palabra alguna. Al entrar, ambos se quitan sus abrigos, luego él se va directo a la cocina mientras que Pan se desploma en el sillón principal y enciende la televisión.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —grita desde el refrigerador.

—No lo sé —responde la pelinegra a su espalda, causando que Trunks se golpee la cabeza del susto—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —dice con una sonrisa que no puede evitar.

—¡Y te ríes! —dice mientras se toca la cabeza, adolorido.

—No, no me rio —declara con la sonrisa pegada en su rostro. Se acerca a él para inspeccionarlo—. Inclínate para ver tu cabeza —él obedece. Pan delicadamente separa sus cabellos lilas para ver que no había nada más que un lugar un poco rojo— No tienes nada, quizás deberíamos de revisar el refrigerador, cabezota —bromea.

Trunks no puede evitar la risa, tiene razón, el electrodoméstico puede salir más dañado que él— ¿Está hablando tú, la cabeza dura?

—¡Ohh sí! —le sonríe.

—Ven aquí —la abraza por la espalda y apoya el mentón en uno de sus hombros— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta una vez más.

—Estoy bien, Trunks —le sonríe dándose la vuelta para encararlo—. Deben ser mis hormonas… además de lo mucho que te he extrañado también.

Ahí están las palabras que él necesitaba escuchar. Al instante se relaja, sonríe y la besa con suavidad. Inevitablemente, Pan, envuelve las manos en su cuello, aferrándose a ese sentimiento que él siempre le provoca, ese bienestar, comodidad y protección que siempre busca en él. Trunks la abraza de la cintura y la levanta para dejarla a su altura, camina dos pasos con los pies de la pelinegra colgando y la sienta en la mesa. Se separan en busca de aire y se miran a los ojos—. Jamás dudes que no te extraño, lo hago incluso al estar contigo —le dice con sinceridad a lo que Trunks solo es capaz de asentir.

—Lo siento —susurra él contra sus labios.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo.

Pan solo mira sus ojos y la sinceridad de sus palabras. A veces lo veía tan indefenso que le era imposible mirar a ese guerrero frente a sus ojos, él parecía más humano que todos los que habitaban la tierra, estaba siempre tan lleno de sinceridad, de amor, de bondad. Recordó a Vegeta, él siempre decía que su hijo era demasiado humano, esa era su debilidad.

Y lo era.

—Trunks —susurra, aun abrazados como si fuera la última vez que se fueran a ver. Él no responde, permanece con su rostro oculto en su cuello— Trunks… mírame… —.Él alza la cabeza, con las manos apretando su cintura, quedando frente a frente nuevamente.

Abre sus ojos y al hacerlo nota que Pan se ve afligida. Pronto la primera gota salada resbala por su níveo y blanco rostro— ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunta asustado. Levanta su mano y borra el rastro tangible de tristeza. Ella no responde y lo abraza con más fuerzas— Pan… —la aleja con suavidad por los hombros para que no se esconda, pero como si fuera una niña, se rehúsa a ser descubierta— Pan —repite hasta observar sus ojos.

—Es la primera vez que siento tanto miedo… —susurra ahogando un llanto. Trunks se desconcierta por unos segundos. A pesar de su innata inteligencia y velocidad de comprensión con la que siempre se destaca, esta vez no lo comprende, y como si ella fuera capaz de leer su mirada, explica— Es la primera vez que siento tanto miedo de estropear esto, Trunks… —se pausa buscando sus ojos— De verdad te amo… demasiado —admite.

Y por fin la comprensión cae como un bloque de concreto, pesado, duro y difícil de digerir. Miedo. Eso era lo que todo este tiempo estaba moviendo a Pan. Solo miedo de estropear lo que tienen. Y sí, el siente lo mismo, todo el tiempo. Desde la salida en aquella nave espacial junto a Goku. En cada planeta inexplorado, con cada nuevo enemigo, él sentía miedo por Pan. Era sólo una niña hambrienta de aventuras pero sin real conciencia del peligro, en cambio él ya la tenía, preocupación diaria hacia ella. Y ese miedo aún existía, ya no de los enemigos, no de los peligros externos, sino de él. Miedo a dañarla, a quebrar su débil corazón. Ese corazón en que no había maldad y nada más que amor, como lo eran todos en la familia Son.

Sonríe verdaderamente por primera vez en semanas, esa confesión lo hace incluso más feliz junto a ella— Mi amor, eso está bien —acaricia una de sus mejillas— Sonríe —le pide. Ella sin comprender, lo mira un poco perpleja— Vamos, sonríe —y Pan lo intenta. Una sonrisa perversa aparece en su rostro—. Es la sonrisa más diabólica que he podido ver —bromea, haciendo que por fin Pan ría con veracidad. La acerca por el cuello y la besa una vez más, despacio y con calma. Luego se aleja, y sin que ella le dé más tiempo, se acerca con desesperación y lo besa, esta vez, más rápido y con más ímpetu. Trunks la separa otra vez, para cerciorarse del próximo paso. Pan, afirma, al levantar ambos brazos, y él sonriente, quita la prenda superior por arriba de la cabeza.

Por primera vez hacen el amor con tanta calma, solo centrados en los besos, en los susurros, en los _te amo_.

Aquella noche, al terminar de expresar amor eterno, Trunks es incapaz de conciliar el sueño con facilidad. Se queda viendo por largo tiempo a la mujer desnuda acostada a su lado, contemplando cada curva, cada parte del cuerpo al que no había prestado atención antes. Observa sus pies y el movimiento que realiza dormida, su espalda que se mueve acompasada con la suave respiración y el largo cabello negro que cae en la almohada. Se acerca un poco más y con su mano derecha comienza a trazar líneas imaginarias por su espalda, por sus hombros y brazos. Cada vez un poco más cerca, la línea de caricias son reemplazadas por besos, tan suaves y dulces que logran una respiración más agitada en ella, aun dormida. Cierra sus ojos y pega su rostro en el delgado cuello para respirar hondamente— Yo también te amo demasiado, pequeña —susurra. Gira su cuerpo al lado contrario y apaga la tenue luz que ilumina la habitación. Junta su cuerpo con el delicado de ella en la cama, cierra los ojos y echa a volar la imaginación, donde todo es bueno, donde no hay imposibles y el amor es eterno. A vivir de ilusiones para ser feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, las primeras lluvias de la temporada comienzan. Trunks abre sus ojos al sentir el sonido de las gotas golpear la ventana. Mira hacia el otro extremo, bajo las sábanas, un quejido molesto, pero risueño, llega a sus oídos.

—Maldita lluvia —murmura asomando la cabeza de su escondite.

—Buenos días, gruñona.

—Malos días, risueño.

—¿Buen ánimo?

—No, pésimo —bromea una vez más.

—Sí, buen ánimo —confirma—. ¡Muero de hambre! —estira su cuerpo y se incorpora para un rápido beso mañanero. Pone los pies sobre el suelo, observando la lluvia con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué siempre te ha gustado la lluvia? —pregunta observando su esculpida espalda.

—No lo sé —se pone de pie—. Me relaja, supongo —camina hasta su closet y se viste solo con sus bóxer—. ¡Arriba! —le dice con ánimo, al verla aun tan tapada y acostada.

—No quiero, hace frío —coge el cubrecamas y se arropa.

—¿Frío? —Levanta una ceja—. Pan, la calefacción central está encendida desde anoche.

—Bueno, yo tengo frío —.Trunks, entrecerrando sus ojos, se acerca a ella por el otro lado de la cama. Quita las sábanas viendo sus ojos cerrados y sus labios sonrientes.

—Vamos a comer —la destapa aun más. Intenta tomarla en sus brazos, pero ella se niega, sujetando las cubiertas en contra.

—¡No! —dice sonriendo.

—¡Oh vamos! Ahí no hay nada que no haya visto antes —una vez más intenta.

—¡Ok, ok! —se incorpora por sí sola. Trunks se queda de pie observando cómo ella se arropa, cubriendo su cuerpo. Él rueda los ojos.

—¡¿Qué?! —dice indignada.

—Nada —dice sonriendo—. Vamos —.De la mano la lleva hasta la cocina, allí Pan se sienta en unos de los taburetes observando cómo él se desplazaba de un lugar a otro—. ¿No tienes frío?

Saca la cabeza del refrigerador— No —deja delante de ella un cartón de leche— ¿Cereal? —ella asiente. Abre los gabinetes superiores y le muestra la extensa variedad de ellos.

—Chocolate.

—Obvio.

—¿Obvio?

—Sí… —saca unos platillos hondos y los posiciona frente a ella, sobre la mesa. Vierte el cereal, la leche y le entrega una cuchara— siempre comes cereales de chocolate, o al menos esa es tu preferencia. Lo mismo con el café… ¿será que prefieres todo lo oscuro? —Pan levanta una ceja— ¿lo moreno? —Ahora, ella, sonríe— no soy demasiado moreno —se mira su propio cuerpo— ¿te gustó alguna vez Oob? —Cuando está a punto de tragar la primera cucharada, tose, casi con violencia, atragantándose. Trunks abre sus ojos en sorpresa— Pan ¿en serio?

Se limpia con el dorso de la mano, la leche que ha caído de su boca— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

Ahora Trunks sonríe— ¿Te gustó Oob? —afirma los codos sobe la mesa y se queda observándola a los ojos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Sí… no lo puedo creer… —como si nada, toma su plato y vierte los contenidos, se sienta y come indiferente a su mirada.

—¡No! ¡Noooooo! —se echa hacia atrás y lo mira comer.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —se detiene y la observa con paciencia.

—¡¿Qué cosa?!

—¿Cuándo te había gustado Oob, Pan? —dice sincero con ojos pacíficos.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —recobra su compostura y sigue comiendo.

—Tu actitud… a veces eres tan niña, Pan —le sonríe con dulzura.

Pan pone los ojos en blanco— No lo sé, ya ni me acuerdo… —se encoje de hombros.

—No tiene nada de malo. Cuando somos más pequeños a todos nos pasa —sigue comiendo.

—¿A ti te pasó?

—Sí. ¿A qué edad fue lo de Oob?

—No_ fue_, como dices tú. Quizás lo haya encontrado un poco atractivo, pero… era bastante pequeña. Él no fue relevante.

—¿Alguien lo fue cuando eras pequeña?

—Pues, en esos años recuerdo a uno.

—¿Quién era?

—Compañero de escuela. Lo encontraba guapísimo, me encantaba —sonríe—. Desafortunadamente, me rechazó al ver mi fuerza sobrehumana… no era la primera vez que ocurría —hizo una mueca.

—Se asustó —ella asiente— Es que eras tan impulsiva.

—¿Y tú?

—Cuando era pequeño la verdad, es que no. No le encontraba nada atractivo a las niñas. Solo soñaba y vivía para la lucha. No fue hasta mayorcito cuando comencé a sentir esa atracción por las chicas. Goten intentaba inducirme, pero lo mío en esos años era la tecnología.

—Claro, cómo no —dijo recordando a su tío—. Recuerdo a Pares, ¿ella fue la primera de Goten?

—Oficialmente hablando, sí.

—Ahhh _oficialmente hablando_… —Pan sonríe.

—Era guapa —habla recordando.

—¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Pues, no lo sé. Goten y ella terminaron, se dejaron de ver, se distanciaron y bueno, cada uno siguió con su vida —se encoge de hombros y termina de comer el cereal. Toma el plato y lo deja en el lavavajillas— Tienes hambre, ¿cierto? —Pan no contesta pero él no presta mayor importancia. De las alacenas y refrigerador comienza a sacar nuevos alimentos, hace huevos revueltos, tocino, jugo de naranja, café… hasta cuando ella habla nuevamente, lo sorprende.

—Eso nos podría pasar… —deja el cereal de lado, sin terminar.

Trunks voltea hacia ella— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Eso podría ocurrir, no?

Trunks la contempla. ¿Podría ocurrir algo así? Pestañea varias veces sin dejar de observarla mientras ella le dedica una sonrisa nostálgica.

—¿Podría? —insiste.

—No —responde con decisión.

—Ya te ha pasado —afirma— ¿por qué sería diferente esta vez?

—Simple. Porque eres tú.

—No es suficiente, Trunks—vuelve a sonreír y suspira—. No soy tan especial.

—Sí, lo eres.

—¿Lo soy? —Silencio—. Ya me habían dicho lo _especial_ que era.

—¿Thomas? —aprieta la mandíbula.

—Sí… y a pesar de saber que fue mi error, él n —Trunks la interrumpe.

—¡¿Thomas?! —Pan abre sus ojos— Esa mierda.

—Trunks, no.

—¿No qué?

—No lo insultes —frunce el ceño—. ¿Por qué siempre lo haces? Yo nunca he hablado mal de tus ex.

—Lo detesto.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una mala persona.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

—Lo sé, solo lo sé.

—Trunks… —trata de acercarse a él, pero se detiene con la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Aun lo quieres? —Pan se extraña— Dime la verdad.

—Trunks, él es…

—Dime.

—Ha sido alguien importante en mi vida y.

—¿Siempre lo será? —finaliza por ella y Pan asiente— ¿Por qué? Ayúdame a entender… ¿Por qué aun lo recuerdas? ¡¿Por qué?! —golpea la mesa.

—Es simple —se acerca a él y apoya las manos en su pecho—. Porque lo quise y mucho, así como tú también has querido, así como tú también las recordaras.

—No —susurra.

—¿No?

—No, Pan. Jamás he querido, jamás amé a alguien como a ti —la toma por los hombros y la aprieta sin darse cuenta de su fuerza.

—Trunks —intenta abrazarlo pero no lo alcanza, él mantiene esa distancia aun con las manos sobre sus hombros—. Trunks.

—No.

—Trunks… —dice un poco más asustada. Ve que aprieta sus dientes y su agarre sobre ella se hace más fiero.

—Tú no entiendes —cierra sus ojos y de pronto la suelta. Se da la vuelta y, sin decir una palabra, camina de vuelta a la habitación golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

Pan se queda atónita, confundida y sigue de pie en medio de la cocina. Se vuelve a sentar y siente que el apetito se ha esfumado por completo. Luego de unos pocos minutos escucha el agua de la ducha. Cree que solo han sido celos, esos mismos que parece nunca haber superado si de Thomas se trata. Dispuesta a arreglar la situación y hacerle comprender que solo lo ha amado a él, se levanta y camina hacia el dormitorio, se quita toda prenda de encima y camina desnuda hacia el baño. Sigilosamente abre la puerta y entra, allí, bajo el denso vapor y el agua ve a Trunks de pie, con ojos cerrados dejando que el agua cubra su rostro. Despacio abre la puerta de vidrio que los separa, él se gira y la observa. Cuando ella da el primer paso para entrar, él la detiene.

—Ahora no.

Pan se sorprende y parece haber sentido que el corazón se le detuvo unos segundos—. Pero…

—Ahora no, Pan.

—Trunks, lo siento, ¿si? Yo no… —se desespera y no logra hablar.

—Bien —pero antes de terminar, ella mal interpreta su palabra y da el segundo paso para entrar a la ducha con él—. No.

—¿Trunks?

—Sale de aquí, ¿quieres? —ve que la angustia se apodera de su rostro níveo—. Por favor.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —empieza a chillar tratando de alcanzarlo, pero él nuevamente pone distancia sujetándola de las muñecas con fuerza.

—Vete… Pan, no. Vete.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Vete! —grita y la aprieta más fuerte empujándola fuera de la ducha. Pan casi tropieza y ve que de inmediato cierra la puerta que los divide y su figura se difuma con el vapor.

La pelinegra se siente humillada, vencida, enojada y triste al mismo tiempo. Sin demorar un segundo más, voltea y sale disparada. Al poco tiempo Trunks escucha que la puerta principal se cierra de golpe, suspira aliviado y enojado simultáneamente. La rabia lo domina y golpea la pared frente a él, destruyendo varios de los azulejos.

Pan sin mirar bien hacia la salida del edificio, se da cuenta que al primer paso hacia la calle está lloviendo, las gotas comienzan a cubrirla y mira hacia el cielo, sin aguantarse mucho más, las lágrimas brotan y se confunden con las gotas de lluvia. Camina por las calles sin observar a su alrededor, todos llevan paraguas y ella es la única solitaria chica quien no se protege. El agua fría la empapa y siente que no sabe qué hacer ni dónde ir.

Desolada, continúa su camino sin rumbo, se fija que los autos siguen su camino, otros se estacionan, se detienen, algunas personas pasan a su lado sonrientes, distraídos, preocupados pero nadie parece verla. Se detiene y mira a todo su alrededor. ¿Qué está pasando? Se pregunta. ¿Por qué debe sentir?

Sentir.

Se siente derrotada por la angustia y por el temor.

Y por primera vez se siente dependiente. Dependiente de Trunks.

—¡Pan! —aquella voz tan femenina y alegre la sorprende. Mira hacia su lado y la sonriente rubia la mira contenta. Ella no contesta y da pasos hacia atrás. No quiere verla, no quiere que la vea justo ahora— ¿Pan? —Los ojos alegres se transforman en preocupación— No, no… Pan —la sigue— ¿Estás bien? —sigue caminando tras ella pero no la alcanza, la Son comienza a correr sin mirar atrás. Llega hasta la esquina de la calle y no la divisa por ninguna parte, al verla desaparecer entre la gente, detiene su paso. Aun confundida saca su teléfono celular, equilibrando su cartera y paraguas con ambas manos. Lo sostiene entre sus manos y la busca entre sus contactos.

* * *

><p>Trunks sale de la ducha, se viste solo con un pantalón, el primero que encuentra y se tiende sobre la cama. Sostiene la cabeza entre sus manos y cierra los ojos. Se queda así por largo tiempo, confundido consigo mismo de sus reacciones y emociones alborotadas.<p>

De esas reacciones sobre limitadas con Pan.

Un sonido proveniente de la sala de estar lo desconcentra. Lo deja pasar pero el sonido no cesa. Se levanta y camina hacia el. El bolso de Pan aun permanece sobre uno de los sillones y es aquel teléfono móvil el que suena. Se queda de pie frente al sofá esperando a que deje de timbrar pero no lo hace. Lo abre y lo toma entre sus manos, en la pantalla brilla el nombre de Marron, lo silencia y lo tira sobre el bolso, pero aquel aparato, ahora, no deja de vibrar y lo está volviendo loco.

—¿Si? —contesta sin ánimos de nada.

—Pan, por fin… —suspira aliviada sin notar, aun, que la voz no es la perteneciente a la hija de Gohan— ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápidamente? Yo solo quería saber qué sucedía, no parecías llevar muy buena cara… —espera una respuesta pero no llega— ¿Hola? ¿Pan? —Piensa que es la señal y mira su teléfono, vuelve a ponerlo sobre su oreja— ¿Hola?

—Lo siento —dice Trunks—, Pan no puede contestar.

—¿No? ¿Trunks? —lo reconoce.

—Sí.

—¿Pan está contigo?

—No.

Marron se extraña— Ehh… yo llamaba solamente para saber cómo está, pero bueno… Cuando la veas, ¿podrías decirle que me llame?

Aunque duda, le responde— Sí, por supuesto.

—Gracias. Adiós Trunks, cuídate. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos— corta la llamada y respira agitado. Ahora se siente preocupado por Pan. ¿Por qué Marron la habrá llamado? Se pregunta. ¿Estaría bien? Recuerda lo que había escuchado de la rubia, que Pan no tenía buena cara— ¡Mierda!

Se siente abrumado y preocupado, se pregunta dónde podría estar. Siente la necesidad de ir hacia ella y hablar, aclarar que no la había rechazado por nada, era por sus propios impulsos y no por su culpa. Pero ¿querría verlo ahora? No. La conoce demasiado bien como para saber que ella lo rechazará por unos días, de seguro. Mas necesita saber si se encuentra bien o no.

Camina hacia su habitación y en el teléfono marca el número del departamento de Pan pero no le contesta, llama a la casa de Gohan y él le dice que no la visto en los últimos dos días, que seguramente está en su hogar. Marca la casa de Goku y contesta Chichi diciendo que no la ha visto y que Goku está en casa. Y por último llama a su hermana, preguntando casualmente para no despertar alarma, ella los conoce demasiado bien y puede presentir que están teniendo problemas una vez más.

Más enrabiado y aun con las ganas de ir hacia ella, se contiene. Se viste rápidamente y vuela a toda velocidad hacia la casa de sus padres. Entre el vuelo, las gotas de lluvia pegan con fuerza en su rostro y se siente más calmado, la lluvia siempre tenía el poder de dejarlo un poquito más en paz, pero esta vez no lo conseguía del todo. Aumentando su poder y su respiración, amplía el vuelo y casi al llegar a destino prefiere pasar, sobrevuela corporación cápsula y convirtiéndose en súper sayajin atraviesa el planeta por completo en menos tiempo del esperado. Cuando decide seguir el vuelo por segunda vez, desde su altura, divisa el cuerpo de su progenitor, quien mira hacia él. Se detiene abruptamente y desciende. Al llegar ve a su padre de pie, con los brazos cruzados, afuera de la cámara de gravedad.

—Papá —dice al momento en que sus pies tocan tierra.

—Cállate y entra —da la media vuelta y camina hacia la cámara, pero se detiene en el umbral al no sentirlo tras él, gira su cabeza y le grita— ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡No tengo todo el día! —sigue sus pasos y sonríe de medio lado sin que su hijo lo note.

* * *

><p>Pan, por su lado, luego de ver a Marron y sus ojos preocupados, alzó el vuelo sin que la gente la notara y antes de darse cuenta, sus pies tocaban las tierras de Monte Paoz. Allí, al sentir su garganta arder, gritó a todo pulmón, expulsando su rabia, frustración y lágrimas que se negaba a deja salir. Lloró descorazonada, desplomándose en el suelo, en medio de la lluvia.<p>

Al sentir _aquella _ calidez rodearla, abrió sus ojos.

—Pan —dijo con su típico tono de voz conciliador.

—Abuelito —se aferra a él como en el pasado, cuando tenía cuatro años de edad y no quería soltarse de él en ningún momento del día.

—Calma, Pan… calma —la abraza y se levanta con ella en brazos—. Vamos a casa, Chichi te preparará una rica sopa.

—No, no —se tensa.

—Pero estás empapada, te podrás resfriar.

—No abuelito, no… —dice en medio de las lágrimas que no cesan.

—¿Pero qué haremos? Tengo hambre —Goku habla con su siempre sonrisa, pensando que aquel comentario sacará una risita como usualmente pasa con su nieta, pero esta vez no lo logra. Ella sigue llorando tal niña en el pasado.

—Déjame aquí, no te preocupes, ve a comer —se suelta de él y, a débil paso, camina nuevamente sin rumbo.

—Pan… —habla con mayor preocupación y se pone a su lado, con su mano la detiene del hombro— ¿Vamos a pescar? —pregunta, sin saber cómo consolarla ni entendiendo qué le sucede.

—No.

—Tienes que cambiar tus ropas, ¿te llevo a casa?

—No, yo puedo sola.

—Pan… —le sonríe con amor— Ven —se agacha de espalda a ella—, sube.

—¿Qué? —mira la espalda de su abuelo frente a ella.

—Sube.

Su abuelo siempre tenía el poder de hacerla pensar en otras cosas, de sacarla de sus pensamientos en los peores momentos y alegrarle el día aunque fuera por un segundo. Con una sonrisa que no dejaba en paz a sus lágrimas, sube y se aferra a él.

—Sujétate bien —dice al alzar el vuelo.

Allí, aferrada a la protectora espalda de Goku, cierra sus ojos al sentir el frío y la lluvia pegar en su cara, ya empapada de lágrimas. Con el vuelo se siente más calmada y, tras varios suspiros, respira normalmente, dejando la tristeza difuminarse por un tiempo indeterminado. Cuando aterrizan, Pan se ve rodeada de naturaleza, y pese a la lluvia que odia, el paisaje es maravilloso. El río fluye a velocidad estrepitosa, los árboles se balancean de un lado a otro por el viento, las aves se refugian en sus nidos protegiendo sus huevos y pronto, se percata de una cueva en la montaña a pocos pasos de ellos.

—Ve a la cueva, buscaré leña y pescado —y antes de que ella pueda responder, Goku se zambulle al profundo río. Sin más alternativa camina hasta allá y, al hacerlo, se encuentra con un pequeño cachorro, que acurrucado en un rincón, no para de temblar.

Pan, intenta secar su cabello empapado y cara, para luego agacharse frente al diminuto perro. El animal, al sentirla, abre sus ojos y tiembla más, asustado—. No, no te asustes —le susurra. Estira su mano hacia él y huye espantado hacia el fondo del lugar—, no te haré daño —pero mientras más se acerca, el cachorro más se espanta. Se sienta en el suelo y cruza sus piernas, comienza a sentir frío y se abraza a sí misma. Se dedica a observar el animalito mientras llega su abuelo, y sin percatarse, se ha olvidado de Trunks. Se mantiene enfocada en el compañero de cueva y trata de adivinar su color de pelaje. Se pegunta si es negro o café, está cubierto de barro por lo que no logra distinguirlo. Suspira una vez más al notar que además está desnutrido, se le notan sus huesos y se lame una de sus patitas delanteras. Pan supone que debe estar herido y cuando intenta acercarse a él, su abuelo la sorprende.

—¿Qué haces? —Pan voltea de un salto al escucharlo, lo ve arrojar leña a un lado y del otro, un inmenso pescado rojo—. ¿Es un perro?

—Shh no hables tan fuerte, lo asustarás.

—Lo siento —se encoje de hombros.

Mientras Pan intenta una y otra vez tratar de acercarse al animalito, Goku enciende una fogata y cocina el alimento.

—No quiere venir… —se acerca al fuego para calentar su cuerpo.

—Déjalo, seguramente cuando huela el olor a comida se acercará. Toma —le entrega una cápsula.

—¿Qué? —ella extrañada lo mira en su mano— ¿Qué es?

—Ropa.

—Pero… ¿de dónde la has sacado, abuelo?

Goku sonríe y con su manos en su nuca, contesta— Fui hasta tu casa pero como no sabía que ropa debía traer, fui donde Videl, le pregunté si tenía ropas tuyas, pero me miró raro y no supe que responder y…

—¿Le dijiste a mamá?

—Pues… —ríe nervioso.

—¡Abuelo! —Rueda los ojos— ¿Qué le has dicho? Seguro estará preocupada…

—Se puso a gritar —hace un gesto de pánico—, apenas dije que estabas mojada y llorando en el bosque…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Bueno… le dije que estabas bien y conmigo, no sé por qué las mujeres gritan por cualquier cosa —rasca su barbilla pensando.

—Ay abuelo… ¿y fuiste donde Bulma?

—¡Ah sí! —Vuelve a recordar— Como no supe qué hacer, fui donde Bulma… siempre sabe qué hacer. Me dio la cápsula y dijo que allí tendrías un atuendo completo.

—Quizás qué contiene —mira con susto el pequeño objeto en su palma. Y de pronto, abre sus ojos en alarma. Repara en que ha sido ¡Bulma!— ¿Le has dicho algo?

—¿A quién? —pregunta distraído, volteando el pescado.

—A Bulma.

—Lo mismo que a Videl, solo que ella no gritó, no me miró raro, nada.

Dándose por vencida y ya menos preocupada por lo demás, decide cambiar sus ropas por unas secas— Abuelo —pide un tanto avergonzada.

—¿Si? —la mira a su lado.

—¿Podrías salir para cambiarme?

—¿Por qué? —frunce el ceño, confundido.

—Abuelo, me tengo que cambiar de ropa.

—¿Y?

Ella sorprendida, lo mira— ¿No pensarás que me cambie frente a ti?

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Abuelo! —sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa.

—Pan, cuando eras pequeña te he visto desnuda muchas veces y…

—¡Cuando era pequeña! —le grita.

—Bueno, bueno… —se levanta y camina hacia la salida, murmurando— Gohan, Goten y Trunks no tenían problema… ¿qué tiene de malo?

Y más pronto de lo pensado, la sonrisa brota en el rostro de Pan.

Más tarde, cuando el pescado ya está listo, ambos se sientan en el suelo y comen en silencio, pero los pasitos del cachorro acercarse hacen que ambos miran en aquella dirección.

—Es pequeño —comenta Goku.

Tímidamente el perro se acerca, cauteloso los observa y da un paso cada cinco segundos, asegurándose que nada malo le harán. Mira primero a Pan y luego a Goku, vuelve a caminar agachando su cabeza y moviendo su cola ligeramente de lado a lado hasta llegar donde el guerrero. El sayajin sonríe y sin moverse, deja que el animal se siga acercando, al llegar a sus piernas, se sube en ellas y se acurruca. Pan sonríe enternecida mientras su abuelo lo alimenta.

—¿Estás mejor? —la pregunta la saca de contexto y parpadea hacia él.

—Sí.

—¿Qué haremos con el perrito? —mira hacia su regazo.

—Llévatelo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Chichi me mataría. Podrías llevártelo tú, no podemos dejarlo aquí.

—Ni siquiera se acerca a mí.

Goku termina de comer, se limpia las manos sobre su ropa, toma al perro y lo deja en el regazo de Pan— ¿Ves? —Los dos miran al cachorro acurrucarse y lamer la mano de ella.

—¿Será buena idea? —duda.

—Siempre es buena idea. Sólo necesita un buen baño, mucha comida y cariño.

Pan sonríe, sabe que tiene razón, ya había olvidado lo que era estar rodeada de animales. Recordaba que de pequeña, su padre decía lo mismo, ambos eran tan parecidos.

Aquel día, al finalizar, Pan y el cachorro en el departamento se miran uno al otro; ella enternecida y él asustado. Sin darse cuenta, los dos se entretienen, ella se distrae con el perrito mientras le da un baño y nota en las malas condiciones que está— Mañana iremos al veterinario ¿sí? —le habla y el cachorro menea su cola en respuesta.

En la noche Pan duerme junto al nuevo integrante y al abrazarlo junto a ella en la cama, nota la ausencia de alguien más. Llora, esta vez despacio, el perro negro la mira, se acerca a su rostro y lame una de sus mejillas— Lo extraño —susurra. El can se acerca más y se acurruca en su cuello, acariciando con su nariz el rostro de su nueva dueña.

* * *

><p>Han pasado los días y Bulma, como cada domingo del último mes, se pregunta por qué Trunks no se ha aparecido a comer, a visitarlos, a saludar.<em> Ni un solo día<em>, se dice, _y para más remate Vegeta se lo pasa entrenando en ese cacharro con gravedad. _ Mira a su hombre entrar por la cocina y tras él a su hijo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué le hiciste a Pan? —dice con voz dura, enfadada.

—Gracias por recibirme tan gratamente, mamá —le habla con ironía.

Trunks recién entraba a la cocina tras Vegeta. Apenas la divisó bebiendo una taza de café y leyendo una de sus revistas, ella le habló.

—Trunks, ya ni siquiera me vienes a saludar, ¿saber cómo está tu madre? —le pregunta. Y pronto recuerda—. Te has peleado con Pan —afirma— ¿Qué has hecho otra vez con ella?

—¿Yo? No le hecho nada, ¿Por qué cada vez que algo sucede me echan la culpa a mí?

—Por estúpido —murmura Vegeta que, ahora, se encuentra sentado en su usual silla, comiendo la cena.

—Hijo —se suaviza, se levanta y camina hacia él. Lo besa en la mejilla y acaricia sus cabellos revueltos y mojados—, tienes razón, pero es que la otra vez llegó Goku aquí pidiendo ropas para ella, que había estado llorando, que estaba sola en el bosque toda empapada… y algo de Videl, no sé muy bien qué.

Trunks suspira y mira a su madre— Ya se le quitará —.Pasa a su lado y se sirve un plato de comida, sentándose al frente de su padre.

—Últimamente, cuando hablas de Pan, te refieres a ella como si fuera una niña. _Ya se le pasará_, ¿acaso le dio una rabieta?

—¿Qué? No.

—¿Entonces?

—Mamá —dijo molesto—, déjalo ¿quieres?

—Pero es… —Trunks lo corta.

—¡Ya no tengo hambre! —arroja la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levanta.

—¡Trunks! —dice Bulma

—Bulma… —Vegeta advierte con voz ronca.

—¿Qué? —le responde a su hombre.

—Basta.

—Trunks no puede dirigirse de ese modo, Vegeta. ¿Acaso no sabe qué son los modales? Bueno… soy yo la que siempre les enseñó eso, ¿no? Tú nunca te preocup…

—Se ha ido.

—¿Qué? —Bulma mira a su alrededor y es cierto, Trunks se ha ido.

Trunks al regresar a casa se pregunta por qué Pan tiene que andar divulgando sus problemas con todos. _¿Es que no puede quedarse callada? Al final siempre se entera todo el mundo. Primero Marron, después Goku y ahora mi madre… ¿sabrá Videl también?_ Se queja en medio del vuelo. _Los únicos que me faltan son Goten y Gohan. ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Por qué mejor no lo habla personalmente conmigo? Odio que haga eso. Tiene que comenzar a controlar esos impulsos tan infantiles que tiene. Ya no estamos en la secundaria, por dios. ¡Tengo treinta y seis años, ya no estoy para esto! _ Frustrado, abre la ventana corrediza de su departamento y entra. Camina hasta su dormitorio y se recuesta sobre la cama. _¿A quién quiero engañar? El problema también soy yo._

En aquel instante recuerda la discusión de aquella mañana. El que sólo saliera el nombre de Thomas por su boca se descontrolaba. _¿Por qué?... no lo soporto. _Siempre sentía la urgencia de _apoderarse_ de ella, que nadie más la tuviera, que la poseyera. _¿Acaso ese es el motivo? ¿Que la tuviera entes que yo? No… ¿o sí? _ Con el paso del tiempo notaba que cada vez era más insoportable aquella urgencia, tenerla junto a él y sólo para él. _¿Me estoy volviendo loco?_ Mira el techo. _Y lo peor de todo, cuando Pan me nota así, se distancia, me aleja… a excepción de ese hoy, ese día fui yo. Ahora que lo pienso bien, ha sido una sola vez… ¿Y las varias veces que ella lo hecho conmigo? No he dicho nada, no me he enojado… ¿se asustará de mí? _

Cierra sus ojos y cuando comienza a quedarse dormido, las imágenes de los últimos sueños pasan por su cabeza una vez más;

Pan bajo su cuerpo, sonrojada, gimiendo, suspirando, rasguñando su espalda.

Pan besando su cuerpo, moviéndose contra él, llegando al límite, perdiendo el aire, cerrando sus ojos.

Pan luchando por oxigeno, perdiendo fuerzas, perdiendo la vida.

Las manos sobre su cuello… sus propias manos.

—¡NO! —Agitado abre sus ojos y vuelve a la realidad. Pasmado de sus propios pensamientos, se queda quieto, asustado de sí mismo.

Lleva días pensando lo mismo, de su relación con Pan, de lo mal que han hecho las cosas, de lo dificultoso que es estar separado de ella, pero de lo horrendo de sus pensamientos para con ella. Lo complejo que se ha vuelto pensar y estar a su lado sin dañarla, sin… Se levanta, mira su teléfono móvil y se da cuenta de los muchos días que no la ha visto. Busca su número y marca.

—Pan.

—Hola.

—Necesito…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpe.

—¿Puedo ir a verte? ¿Hablar?

—Sí.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí.

—Ok, gracias.

—Claro, nos vemos —y sin esperar respuesta, corta.

Trunks al llegar toca la puerta y al primero, ella abre. Envueltos en una extraña situación, ella lo saluda de palabra y se aleja, sin contacto alguno. Al dar el primer paso una bola de pelo negra se acerca él, a sus pies y ladra agudamente.

—¿Tienes mascota? ¿De cuándo?

—Como un mes —ella se agacha hasta tomar al perro en sus brazos y lo calma, él aun gruñendo hacia Trunks, mira a su dueña. El tema ajeno a ellos, parece aliviar el ambiente.

—Creo que no le caigo muy bien.

—No es eso, sólo que no está acostumbrado a las _nuevas_ visitas —Trunks alza una ceja al escuchar _nuevas visitas_.

—Siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No gracias. ¿Y a quién sí está acostumbrado?

—A mi abuelo, definitivamente —le sonríe hacia la mascota.

—¿Goku? —Pan asiente, llevándose a la bola de pelos a la cocina.

Al volver, ella comienza— ¿Cómo has estado?

—No vine a hablar de eso.

—Ok.

—Pan, he estado pensando mucho acerca de todo esto —Ella mantuvo el silencio, escuchando pacientemente, sentada en el mismo sillón que él, pero del extremo opuesto—. ¿Tú?

—Trunks, yo… —suspira, se pone de pie y queda frente a él— yo nunca he querido que esto pase, no he querido hacerte daño, pero la última vez… fue… —silencio, lo mira a los ojos— humillante.

—Lo sé, lo sé y perdóname —se levanta y trata de alcanzarla pero Pan lo detiene.

—¿Sabes qué? —Sonríe con nostalgia— Creí que iba a ser yo la primera en joder todo esto.

—No, Pan… yo…

—Esa mañana, no sabía cómo quedarme ahí, yo sólo me vestí y corrí… no podía, no…

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Los dos se miran y ambos dudan de las decisiones individuales que ya han tomado con anterioridad.

—No me puedo sacar de la cabeza las cosas que han pasado, Trunks. Esa mañana, no ha sido la primera. Y nosotros, ya no conversamos de lo que nos sucede y lo sabes.

—Eso es que estamos haciendo.

—Es la primera vez después de todo este tiempo. Y cuando hablamos, lo hacemos pero a la vez no. No me dice qué pasa por tu cabeza.

—Tú tampoco.

—Lo sé.

Trunks se pasea de un lado a otro— No quiero admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Hemos cambiado, no sé si para bien o para mal, pero lo hemos hecho.

—No quiero mentirte, pero la verdad es que siento que me has estado escondiendo cosas.

Ella se acerca un poco y se miran a los ojos. Pan logra ver la decisión, está escondida detrás de esos ojos azules. El final, está allí. Sus ojos le dicen las palabras que no puede decir, que se niega a decir.

—Dime ¿ya has tomado una decisión? —él pregunta.

—No es necesario, tú ya lo has hecho por mí —agacha su mirada y se dirige a la puerta para despedirlo.

—¡Es que esto no es lo que yo esperaba! —grita y la detiene de un hombro.

—Quieres decir, que esto —apunta a ella y hacia él—, ¿no es lo que tú esperabas? Todo, ¿no es lo que tú esperabas?

—Yo no he dicho eso. ¿Es lo que tú crees?

—¿Y si esto es todo, Trunks?

—¿Qué dices?

—Pues, ¡no sé!

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡¿Qué?! —La agarra de los hombros y comienza a sacudirla— ¡Estoy harto de tratar de adivinarlo! —Pan solo lo mira atónita— Yo sé lo que quiero, lo tengo delante de mí ahora mismo… ¿Tú sabes lo que quieres? —Le da unos segundos para responder, pero al no hacerlo, continúa— Porque es mejor que me lo digas ahora si no soy yo.

—¿O qué? ¿Te vas a ir?

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —la suelta y da unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Si lo quieres, no me pongas como excusa.

—¡Pues bien! ¡Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré!

—¡Ándate! ¡Eso es lo que quieres!

Trunks enojado y frustrado en demasía, prefiere dar la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta antes de hacer una locura, sin saber que ya es demasiado tarde— ¡Todo esto es una mierda y lo sabes!

—¡No me hables así! —le grita desde su misma posición, sin ir tras él o echarse atrás.

—¡Vete al infierno! —exclama. Se vuelve hacia ella y la besa con fuerza. La obliga y ella trata de zafarse, pero le es imposible. Lo empuja con sus manos, ladea la cara y aun así él logra controlarla y llevarla hacia la pared más cercana.

—¡Suel…ta…me! —la falta de aire le impide hablar. Sus manos la rodean por el cuello y al alzar sus ojos, se fija que el color de Trunks ha cambiado, ya no son azules, son turquesas y parece haber pedido la conciencia.

Sin saberlo, Trunks, se encuentra dominado por sus instintos más primitivos y con cada vez más fuerza la sigue sujetando por el cuello. Ella patalea al sentir que sus pies ya no tocan el suelo, con sus manos trata de quitar el agarre y de pronto, el pequeño perro aparece, mordiendo uno de los tobillos del guerrero, pero de una patada sale arrastrándose por el suelo hasta llegar a la otra pared. Él vuelve sus ojos a ella y ve el terror en ellos. Pestañea una vez y la suelta por completo. Se aleja a pasos agigantados de ella y su expresión cambia de enojo a sorpresa e incredulidad por sus propios actos. Respira agitadamente una y otra vez sin comprender lo que ha hecho. Sin entender lo que acaba de hacer.

Pan tose, se toma del cuello y coge todo el aire que es posible en sus pulmones. Una vez que encuentra calma, mira a Trunks que tiene su rostro desfigurado. Se levanta y camina hacia él, pero la detiene.

—¡No! ¡No te acerques a mí! —dice en pánico.

—Trunks, tú… —se sigue acercando.

—¡No sé que me pasó! —niega con la cabeza y de pronto mira hacia un lado. El pequeño cachorro se queja aun tendido en el suelo sin moverse. Pan mira en esa dirección también y corre hacia él— ¡Oh dios, lo mate!

—No, hay que llevarlo con el veterinario. ¡Ahora! —mira que su cachorro apenas respira y se queja al hacerlo.

—Lo siento —susurra, le quita el animal de las manos—. Espérame aquí, prometo traerlo de vuelta sano.

—Pero…

—¡Espérame! —sale disparado con el animal en brazos y vuela convirtiéndose en súper sayajin.

Una hora después, Trunks vuelve como es prometido, sólo que esta vez el perro está plácidamente dormido en sus brazos. Pan se acerca y lo examina— ¿Qué has hecho?

—Lo sé, lo siento, no sé qué me pasó —dice entregándole su mascota.

—No, Trunks. ¿Cómo has podido sanarlo tan rápido?

—Dende —Pan lo comprende de inmediato, se lleva al animal y lo deja sobre su cama, al volver Trunks está sentado, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

—¿Qué nos está pasando? —Le pregunta cuando se arrodilla frente a él.

—No lo sé —responde Trunks.

Lo mira a los ojos—. Está bien —lo tranquilizada al verlo un tanto agobiado—, todo está bien.

—Lo siento mucho, Pan.

—Shh… está bien, Trunks.

—Yo sólo… —se quiebra por un segundo y se repone en el siguiente— quiero que te cuides, mucho, ¿está bien?

Al escucharlo, se descoloca— ¿Cómo?

—Quiero que te cuides, quiero que… comas cuando corresponda —le sonríe con pesar— que estudies mucho, que entrenes con cuidado.

Pan, recién ahí, lo comprende—¿Nos seguiremos viendo? —pregunta a pesar del nudo en la garganta, esperanzada.

—Creo que por un tiempo no deberíamos, ¿no crees? No quiero interferir en tu vida, pese a que nuestras familias son cercanas, deberíamos evitarnos un tiempo—. Pan fue sólo capaz de asentir, frunciendo sus labios para evitar llorar—. Esto lo necesitamos, lo necesito.

—Trunks, quizás estamos equivocados —en aquel momento, Pan, se arrepiente de la decisión tomada.

—Pan, no puedo… —dijo ahora con lágrimas en los ojos— Lo he intentado, créeme, pero no soy bueno para ti. Si sigo así, no sé si…

—¿Qué?

—No puedo… no puedo hacerte daño, Pan.

—¡No lo haces!

—¡Sí lo hago! ¡Mírate! —apunta su cuello aun marcado en rojo.

—¡¿No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ti?! ¡Puedo entrenar más y…

—¡No es eso!

—¡¿Entonces qué, Trunks?! Por favor… —ruega mientras las gotas saladas se deslizan por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta— No me hagas esto.

—Prometí nunca hacerte daño y lo he hecho —dice también llorando, mirando las marcas que ha dejado con sus manos—, y no puedo seguir así contigo… menos contigo —.Se acerca a ella, con su dedo pulgar quita los rastros de lágrimas y luego la abraza.

Dos corazones se unen y lloran de tristeza al compás.

Besa su frente y la suelta— Te quiero, Pan.

—Trunks, no… —dice, pero él arranca por uno de sus balcones y ella no es capaz de seguirlo.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Por fin hay actualización! Perdonen mi demora, como siempre…

Supongo que con los capítulos anteriores ya sabían que esto estaba por venir, no? Se me ha hecho difícil escribir este capítulo, por varios motivos, como la falta de tiempo.

Y bueno, como siempre agradecida de todo corazón con todos ustedes por seguirme hasta acá. Sobre todo a **, Ale1008,****zikira, ****ramon schriber **(mención especial para ti, ya que olvidé tu etiqueta en facebook xD sorry!)**, TheIris44, ****Vegetable lov3r****, ****isa, ****estefaniiy, ****Sakura N Black Night, "****anónimo"**(no dejó su nombre, pero gracias), **Eccho****, ****valentina**** y ****anghi dbgt, **quienes me dejaron sus lindos reviews! Los adoro, me animan mucho para seguir con el fic. Y obviamente a los "ocultos" que no dejan ni un rastro de ellos, pero sé que me leen siempre, un beso!

También a quienes me tiran siempre buena onda por facebook, a** Angie Uchiha, Lydita SD, Son Pan De Trunks Brief, Daniela alvarez, Joscelyn Valo, Schneider, Heydy Lopez, Nico Silva Lopez, Lorena de Luna, Camila Messi y a R**amon Schriber ****(nuevamente xD).

Aprovecho también para hacerme publicidad xD jajajaja Hace un mes hice un nuevo OneShot, sobre Pan, y otro personaje más que no nombraré sino sería spoiler jajaja. Se llama **"EQUILIBRIO"**, para los que no lo han leído, pues, pasen! Quizás les guste.

En fin, les dejo un beso a todos, que tengan un buen fin de semana!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kattie.-<em>**

05 - 07 - 2013


	22. Más y menos

**SENTIR **

**Capítulo 22**

**"Más y menos"**

* * *

><p>You see I've always been a fighter but without you I give up.<p>

I've made mistakes, I'm just a man.

* * *

><p>Aquellos meses podía notar cómo su comportamiento había sufrido un cambio con el tiempo, cada día se tornaba un poco más extraño. Las llamadas telefónicas a horas inesperadas, los largos días laborales, las horas de trabajo en forma obsesiva, habían sido el inicio. Últimamente las extrañezas estaban relacionadas con ella, lo veía ansioso a su alrededor, hablaba de los celos y el miedo al abandono, hasta podía suponer que en su cabeza pasaban las ideas de infidelidad, mas para ella, no era posible cometer tales actos.<p>

Aquel día, al finalizar su jornada laboral, podía contar quince mensajes de texto en su celular, todo provenientes de él. Percibía el intenso deseo que querer estar con ella a todas horas del día a tal punto que le generaba un poco de miedo pero él, al notarlo, se alejaba nuevamente haciendo desaparecer esa sensación.

Cuando llegó a su casa, tocó el timbre como era costumbre, al no contestar, sacó las llaves y abrió. En el lugar no había nadie, miró su reloj y vio que quizás era muy temprano aún. Luego de despojarse de las abrigadas prendas a causa del frío, decidió sorprenderlo con una exquisita cena. Pasó una hora completa cocinando hasta que todo estuviera listo, al terminar, sintió la urgencia de ir al baño, allí al lavarse las manos, se miró en el espejo y quiso retocarse el maquillaje, buscó un pequeño estuche que había dejado allí y al no encontrarlo, buscó en las gavetas exclusivas con los productos de él pero se detuvo al instante en que los frascos medicinales llegaron a su vista. Extrañada, los observó más de cerca leyendo: _ISRS, Benzodiazepina_.

—¡Linda, llegué! —escuchó. Nerviosa, guardó el frasco en su lugar y salió del baño— Linda, ¿dónde estás?

Caminó rápido a través del pasillo a su encuentro, él sonrió al verla— Hola, perdona, estaba en el baño —la besó sobre sus labios y miró hacia la cocina.

—¿Cocinaste?

—Sí —respondió.

—Hermosa… —susurró en su oído al abrazarla. Ella, en cambio, se quedó pensante._ ¿ISRS?_

* * *

><p>Pasaron más de tres semanas sin saber de Trunks, y el llorar por las noches ya se había hecho costumbre sin ser consciente de ello. Los días pasaban cada vez más rápido y las llamadas telefónicas eran cada vez más constantes. Aquel día, cansada como siempre, el sonido incesante de la puerta, la despertó.<p>

Pan miró a su lado en la cama, y _Puppy_ moviendo la cola, abrió sus ojos contento. Se levantó y miró la hora; pasada la una de la tarde. Gruñendo caminó hasta la puerta, al abrirla, la cara de su madre mostró desagrado— Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? —miró tras ella buscando a su padre.

—Simple. Vine a verte, llevas semanas evitándonos —besó una de sus mejillas y se abrió paso a través de la puerta.

Pan observó cómo su madre, aún, cojeaba un poco— No deberías estar caminando tanto. Papá dijo que hace sólo una semana terminaste el tratamiento —se acercó a ella y le ayudó quitando su abrigo y bolso.

—¿Estabas durmiendo aún?

—Sí.

Videl, antes de poder realizar su próxima pregunta, se sorprende al sentir unos cortos pasitos asomándose por el pasillo— ¿Tienes una mascota? —preguntó, al ver al cuadrúpedo.

El perro miró con desconfianza a la invitada, y su dueña lo tomó en brazos para acercarlo a su madre— Tranquilo —le susurró—, no te hará daño —.Lo acercó a sus pies y dejó que la olfateara, pronto, el can comenzó a mover su colita de un lado a otro, haciendo a Videl sonreír y acariciar su cabeza.

—¿De cuándo lo tienes? —preguntó sin dejar de acariciar a la bolita negra a sus pies.

—Poco menos de un mes —se giró y caminó hasta la cocina— ¿Quieres lago de beber?

—¿Tienes? —preguntó con ironía.

—Pues…

—Creo que no has hecho las compras, ¿cierto? —Pan sonríe con culpa—. Gohan vendrá en un rato más con las cosas.

—¿Cosas?

—Las compras. No me dejó ir con él y prefirió venir a dejarme antes.

—¿Papá haciendo las compras?

—Se ha hecho cargo todo este último tiempo, Pan. Lo que pasa es que tú no lo has notado, no has ido a casa… ¿qué está pasando?

La menor desvió la mirada— Nada, es sólo que estoy ocupadísima con la universidad, me quedan sólo dos semanas para terminar el semestre. Ya sabes, estudios, exámenes… —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Segura que es sólo eso?

—Sí.

—Ven aquí —le indicó el espacio a su lado en el sofá. Pan caminó hasta allí y se sentó a su lado—. Hija, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo anda mal.

—Fue el abuelo Goku, ¿verdad?

Videl sonrió— No, tu abuelo no tiene idea qué pasa contigo, pero me pareció extraño que la otra vez fuera buscando ropas tuyas. Sin mencionar que llevas semanas sin aparecerte.

—Claro…

—Ha estado llamando Bra.

—¿Y?

—Está preocupada —Pan, permaneció en silencio.

—Es… —volvió a callar.

—¿Estás bien? —la miró con preocupación.

—No puedo, mamá… —los ojos la delataron, mostrando real tristeza.

—Mira, tienes derecho a encerrarte en ti misma. Pero, por favor, no me alejes de ti.

—Es lo que hago, mamá. Alejo a las personas. También alejé a Trunks.

Videl se quedó en silencio por un minuto, la miró a los ojos y le habló con calma—No somos perfectos, ninguno de nosotros. Cometemos errores Pan, pero perdonamos y nos perdonan, y pasamos a lo que sigue —acercó una de sus manos y acarició una de su hija—. Mi niña, al menos tienes el valor de sentir. Sientes todo tan profundamente… saliste a tu padre —.Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de la menor, Videl se acercó y besó una de sus mejillas.

—Es que, no sé qué pasó.

—Hija… hija mírame —con la mano alzó su mentón, hasta que Pan, por fin, la miró a los ojos—. Todo va a pasar, te lo prometo.

La menor sin decir una palabra, se acercó y la abrazó. Videl, recordando tiempos de antaño, la acurrucó en su regazo, acariciando sus cabellos y acunándola como si aún fuera una niña.

—Ve a tomar un baño antes que llegue tu padre —le dijo pasado un rato, cuando Pan ya estaba más calmada.

Pan hizo lo que le ordenaron. Videl, mientras tanto, se dedicó a ordenar el departamento, siempre con la sombra de Puppy tras ella— Debes tener hambre, ¿no? —le habló y el perrito movió con más ganas su cola—. Puedo apostar a que tu comida ya se ha terminado —buscó en las gavetas y sólo encuentró un puñado de alimento. Preocupada por el animalito, fue por el teléfono y habló con Gohan— Hola de nuevo.

—Videl —le contestó— ¿Pan no está otra vez?

—No, nada de eso. Sí está, sólo llamaba para decirte que antes de que termines las compras, ¿podrías traer alimento para perro?

—¿Para perro? ¿A quién le darás? ¿A Trunks? —rió en voz alta.

Pese a la sonrisa que inevitablemente se le formó en sus labios, le respondió— ¡Gohan! No seas mal educado.

—¡A que te reíste!

—¡No!

—Te conozco, te has reído —afirmó—. Bueno, bueno… ¿cachorro o adulto?

—Cachorro.

—Muy bien, pronto estaré allá.

—Gracias, Gohan.

—Nos vemos dentro de poco.

En menos de media hora, Gohan ya estaba tocando a la puerta. Pan le abrió con una verdadera sonrisa al verlo atiborrado de cajas y bolsas que apenas podía sostener entre sus manos— ¡Papá! —le dijo sorprendida.

—Hijita, que bueno verte al fin —caminó a su lado pero no se detuvo hasta dejar todo en la mesa de la cocina, al girar, por fin observó el rostro de su hija. Besó su frente y la abrazó por largos instantes. Ella, confundida, regresó el abrazo sin entender del todo esa demostración de cariño proveniente de su padre. Si bien, él era en extremo preocupado de ella, el sentimiento que experimentó con ese afecto, no había sido igual al de siempre.

—¿Qué pasa papá? —preguntó preocupada, sintiendo aún los brazos envueltos en ella.

—Nada, hija. Te extrañaba —se alejó y miró sus ojos, la copia de él.

—Yo también —le sonrió.

—¿Has comido? —la soltó y examinó con la mirada, minuciosamente—. Estás más delgada.

Pan se observó a sí misma— No, papá. Estoy igual.

—¿Segura? —De pronto, la tomó en brazos, acunándola en su pecho—. No, estás más delgada.

—Hay que llevarla unos días a casa de tu madre, Gohan.

Videl y Gohan intercambiaron miradas, mientras su hija, no entendía qué sucedía— ¿Por qué? —preguntó la menor.

—Para que te llenes de comida con tu abuela, sonrías con tu abuelo y podamos pasar un poco más de tiempo en familia —respondió Gohan al momento de dejarla de nuevo sobre sus pies.

—Pero si aún no termino el semestre.

—Lo sabemos, te quedan dos semanas, y eso es pronto. Además, tu padre se tomará unas semanas libres del trabajo y Goten quiere alejar un poco a Geko de Bra, dice que quiere pasar unos días con él en casa de tus abuelos.

—¿Alejarlo de Bra? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

—El pequeño no quiere dejar de amamantar y Bra está un poco agobiada porque ha dejado de producir leche materna —le respondió su madre.

—También quiere que Bra descanse un poco, un par de días, al menos —acotó Gohan.

—Ahh, ya veo —Pan se sintió un poco preocupada al escuchar, pero la clarificación la hizo sentir más tranquila.

Después de charlar un poco más, Videl y Pan se dedicaron a preparar una comida abundante, mientras Gohan ayudaba a ordenar las alacenas.

Con el sonido de las bolsas, la pequeña mascota del lugar, corrió hacia el sayajin y al verlo, sin dudar en ningún momento, rodeó sus piernas y se acarició en él. Pan, sorprendida, miró la reacción de Puppy.

—¿Este es el cachorro? —se agachó y se acercó, el perro al instante, aproximó su lengua y lamió la mejilla del medio humano.

—Tú y el abuelo tienen una especie de conexión con los animales —comentó divertida al ver cómo la bola negra lengüeteaba a su padre.

—Mi padre siempre ha tenido ese vínculo con los animales, sobre todo con los desprotegidos —tomó al animal en sus manos y le sonrió—. Recuerdo a _Gran Dragón_…

—¿Gran Dragón? —preguntó Pan.

—¿Nunca te hablé de él?

—No.

—Era su mascota —le dijo Videl.

—Más que una mascota, era mi amigo —aclaró, recordando con cariño—. Debo haber tenido unos cinco años, fue luego de la batalla con Frezeer y papá ya no estaba conmigo, por lo que me sentía realmente solo. El Gran Dragón hablaba, así que en esos años era mi mejor amigo, me escapaba con él para ir de pesca, o a la casa de maestro Roshi cuando hacían reuniones. Mamá no me dejaba ir y tampoco juntarme con él, decía que todos eran unos rebeldes —sonrió.

—La abuela dice que todos son rebeldes —rió en voz alta junto a su madre.

—Es cierto —afirmó Videl—. Gohan, la comida está casi lista.

—Bueno —dejó el cachorrito en el suelo y se fue a lavar las manos.

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápidamente para los tres, hablando de recuerdos y riendo cada tanto mientras comían. Al ver a las mujeres frente a él conversando, Gohan permaneció en silencio observando a sus dos amores. Sonrió al verlas contentas, al verlas reír y al notar cómo ellas lo miraban con amor. Agradeció a todos los dioses del universo por tener esa familia, por tenerlas en su vida, por hacerlo un hombre realmente feliz. Pero se fijó principalmente en su hija y en esos ojos que no lograban ocultar sus sentimientos, vio a través de ellos, la tristeza que intentaba ocultar, la vio sonreír, escuchó sus carcajadas pero supo que eran sólo pasajeras, que realmente, en el fondo, no lo estaba. Suspiró, y se frustró porque también sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer, que todo estaba fuera de sus manos, y asimismo, al instante, supo quién era el causante de aquellos ojos tristes.

De pronto, cuando quitó la mirada de su hija, notó cómo su esposa lo observaba con preocupación, sin más, le sonrió para tranquilizarla y volvió a la charla que los envolvía, mas no había tema que pudiera sosegar su irritación por completo. Aquellos ojos azules estaban presente una vez más, y eso, lo inquietaba.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y la rutina se hizo cada vez más presente. El despertar, desayunar, la oficina, trabajar, almorzar, trabajar, el hogar, trabajar y dormir. Un día tras otro, con la misma exactitud. Estiró su cuello hacia ambos lados y cerró los ojos un momento, buscando una paz que no lograba encontrar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los abrió nuevamente y frente a él, su secretaria seguía de pie con el ceño fruncido.<p>

—¿Está bien señor Brief?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—¿Le duele el cuello?

—Un poco, anoche dormí mal —lo que no era del todo cierto. Casi no había dormido la noche anterior. Desvelado, prefirió adelantar trabajo.

—¿Quiere que le traiga algún analgésico?

—No, estoy bien. Sigamos repasando.

Ella, no muy convencida, siguió repasando la agenda del día. Las reuniones, las horas, las presentaciones del nuevo aerocoche, hasta finalizar. Al terminar, esperó alguna réplica pero nada sucedió— ¿Señor?

—Te puedes retirar —dijo monótono.

Ella, antes de dar la media vuelta y retirarse, lo observó una última vez— No quiero ser insistente pero… si le soy sincera, no tiene buena cara, señor. ¿Está usted seguro que no necesita nada? ¿Un médico, quizás?

Él le sonrió con amabilidad— No es necesario, en serio. Pero si quieres ser más amable de lo que ya eres —hizo pausa para mostrarle una verdadera sonrisa—, podrías traerme un café —sugirió.

—Claro, no hay problema. Uno negro sin azúcar en seguida.

—De hecho —ella se detuvo a mitad de camino—, quiero uno con azúcar y crema —.Ella lo observó más confundida aún pero con una sonrisa, le asintió. Aquel alegre gesto desapareció de su boca al ver a una acelerada heredera de corporación cápsula, hacerse paso hacia la oficina—. Señorita Bra —la saludó cordialmente.

—¡Hola, hola! —dijo con su sonrisa, desperdigando alegría a su paso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bra? —aquel humor apacible que su secretaria siempre le daba, se esfumó de un segundo a otro, al verla allí de pie, con la sonrisa socarrona, copia fiel de su padre.

La secretaria, al escuchar a su jefe, huyó de inmediato.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahora? ¿Qué quiere nuestra madre? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Al ver que ella seguía sin decir nada y sonriendo, volvió a preguntar, esta vez, de mal humor—¿Me vas a decir de una vez por todas, qué ocurre? ¡¿Por qué sonríes?!

Bra había olvidado lo divertido que era fastidiar a su hermano. Pese a lo intimidante que eran sus padres, Trunks no lo había conseguido por herencia ni por experiencia. Y siempre que lo intentaba con ella, ambos sabían que era inmune. El único ser capaz de intimidarla un poco, era su madre, no había duda alguna.

Sólo para molestar un poco más, le echó un segundo vistazo, con la sonrisa más grande que pudo encontrar. Los ojos de Trunks demostraron frialdad, algo que ella había notado muy pocas veces en su hermano. Al verlo así, quiso ser más condescendiente. Sabía que no pasaba buenos momentos y todo tenía que ver con Pan.

—No hace falta que me grites, Trunks.

—No te grité. Te hice una pregunta, que aún no me respondes.

—Hermanito, qué…

—Dime de una vez qué quieres. No tengo tiempo, y lo último que necesito es que vengas aquí sólo a molestar.

—Andas sensible… —murmuró.

—No —dijo serio—, no ando sensible. ¿Sabes qué? No quiero discutir contigo.

—Trunks, si quieres podemos hablar. No has ido a casa, no has…

—Si sólo has venido a sermonearme como mamá, te puedes retirar —ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de mirarla, sus ojos estaban fijos en la computadora frente a él.

—Lo siento. He venido a traer esto —abrió una carpeta roja que traía, sacó un documento de muchas hojas y lo dejó sobre el escritorio—. Mamá lo dejó en mi casa y resulta que debía de entregarlo hoy. Tienes que echarle un último vistazo.

Trunks se tranquilizó un poco y pensó que estaba siendo duro con ella, cuando en realidad no había hecho nada malo. Sí, ella a veces lo irritaba en demasía, pero era así; molestosa, juguetona y con su tendencia a hablar lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza sin saber cómo se encontraba su interlocutor.

—Lo sé. Gracias —la miró y, esta vez, ella parecía más seria y menos sonriente. Vio la hora; pasada las ocho de la mañana— ¿Desayunaste?

—Aún no.

—Vamos a la cafetería, allí podemos hablar y comer algo —sin esperar una réplica, se puso de pie esperando que ella le siguiera el paso.

Al caminar por los pisos del edificio, el silencio era extremo. Todos se giraban al verlos pasar por los pasillos pero nadie era capaz de decir una palabra. Algunos, conocidos para ella, le sonreían, mas no se acercaban. No podía negar que su hermano tenía una reputación en la empresa, se daba cuenta por la reacción de los empleados, y al caminar, todas las puertas y personas los dejaban ingresar primero.

Sin aguantarse mucho más, habló— ¿Siempre hay tanto silencio a tu alrededor?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué todos actúan de esa forma?

Trunks miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros— Usualmente no me paseo por el edificio, ni tampoco voy a la cafetería. Pero debes tener apetito y yo también.

—¿Y por qué no pediste algo para la oficina?

¿Por qué? Porque estoy aburrido del encierro, de la rutina, de los papeles, de ver los mismos rostros todos los días, de la adulación, de que nadie sea capaz de llevarme la contraria, pese a que el _jefe_ este equivocado…

—Porque se demora en llegar el pedido y tengo demasiado apetito.

—Tú siempre tienes demasiado apetito.

—No siempre.

—Sí.

—Como sea… —al entrar a la cafetería, siguió su paso hasta el mostrador, allí, pidió su café y algo para comer. Giró para ver a su hermana, pero ella estaba en una de las mesas, sin más, pidió algo para ella también y se fue a sentar a su lado.

—Así que… —partió ella.

—¿Sí? —miró distraídamente a su alrededor, fijándose en las pocas personas que habían allí.

—Mamá está un poco preocupada.

—¿Por?

—¿No es obvio?

Trunks, recién ahí, la miró— No.

—Tú.

Él puso los ojos en blanco— Mamá es exagerada.

—Dice que ustedes ya no se llevan muy bien —Trunks permaneció en silencio—. ¿Y bueno?

—Y bueno ¿qué? —la miró despectivamente—. Además a nuestra relación no le pasa nada.

—Trunks, por dios. Sé que tú y mamá tienen una relación especial, pero ¿no crees que deberías ser un poquito más cercano con ella?

—No.

—Mamá ya se siente celosa. Tú siempre vas en busca de papá, entrenan y después te vas.

—Lo que mamá quiere es que yo le cuente todo lo que pienso, no soy así Bra, nunca lo he sido. Si entre ustedes lo hacen, bien, pero yo no lo haré.

—No se trata de que le cuentes todo, Trunks.

—Lo que ustedes quieren es que cuente mis sentimientos, mis penas, mis problemas y toda esa porquería.

Una chica se acercó a ellos y dejó el pedido sobre la mesa. En ese momento, a Trunks, ya no le apetecía comer. Bra, en cambio, hizo todo lo contrario, tomó de su té y comió, bajo el silencio que ambos habían formado.

En eso, personas hablando y saludando se escucharon a su alrededor. Bra giró su cabeza para ver a su Goten entrar en la cafetería, saludando y conversando con todos a su paso. Ella sonrió. El Son con su típica sonrisa, saludó a varios trabajadores que desayunaban en las mesas, se acercó a unas señoras de mayor edad y las saludó con cordialidad, intercambiando unas pocas palabras, al acercarse, vio a su esposa y amigo.

—Mi Bra —besó sus labios—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a dejarle unas cosas a Trunks.

—Ya veo —miró a su amigo—. Bueno días, jefecito —bromeó.

—Hola Goten —respondió desganado.

—Si me disculpan —besó nuevamente a su esposa—, iré a comprar algo de comer. Vuelvo en seguida.

Bra lo vio caminar hacia la estantería y allí, como lo hizo anteriormente, saludó a las señoras que lo atendieron, logrando escuchar cómo su esposo preguntaba por la salud de algún familiar.

—¿Y cómo está su hija? ¿Mejor?

—Señor Goten, muy buenos días a usted también. Sí, mi niña está mucho mejor. Y su pequeño, ¿cómo está?

—Cada día más revoltoso.

—Me imagino —la señora le sonrió—. ¿Comerá lo usual?

—Por supuesto. Sino, no me llamaría Goten —ambos rieron.

Y Bra, notó la gran diferencia de personalidades entre su hermano y su esposo. Con una sonrisa más grande aún, esperó a que él se sentara a su lado. Al llegar, lo cogió de la mano y se acercó a su oreja— Eres tan lindo, Son Goten —le susurró. Él, un tanto avergonzado, se sonrojó. Mientras que el de cabellos lilas, rodó los ojos por la escena frente a él.

—Me voy —declaró. Se puso de pie y, con el café en mano, asintió hacia los dos.

—Trunks —Goten lo detuvo—, ¿quieres salir esta noche?

Él interrumpió su paso, lo miró y frunció el ceño— No lo creo.

—¿Por qué no? Será una salida para hablar un poco, un par de cervezas con Jerry, Kenji y Dorian.

—Pues…

—¿De cuándo que piensas tanto las cosas? Es sólo una salida, ¿te niegas a una cerveza? —miró a su esposa— ¿Qué le pasa? —susurró sin saber nada, perdido como siempre. Bra se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la desentendida.

—Tienes razón —reflexionó el mayor.

—¡Bien! A las nueve en el _Agave Bar_.

—Está bien —le dijo a su amigo. Se acercó a Bra y depositó un beso sobre su pelo—. Pronto iré a ver a Geko.

—Me alegro —le sonrió—. Te quiero, hermano.

Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír, negó con la cabeza y apenas le susurró— Yo también.

* * *

><p>Goten se encontraba acompañando a Kenji fuera del bar mientras el rubio terminaba un cigarrillo.<p>

—¡Viniste! —dijo el moreno al ver a su amigo bajar del automóvil y acercarse.

—Casi me arrepentí al saber que iba a estar en presencia de ese imbécil —Trunks molestó al fumador, quien le sonrió.

—Sí, claro. Tú no puedes vivir sin mí —respondió Kenji con un abrazo—. ¡Qué elegancia! —dijo al ver su atuendo formal de trabajo.

—No molestes, acabo de salir de la oficina.

—Sí, por supuesto señor metrosexual —el rubio giró hacia Goten—. Siempre tiene la misma excusa, todos sabemos que le gusta llamar la atención.

Trunks no pudo evitar reír y los otros dos, contagiados, hicieron lo mismo. Pronto, los tres giraron al escuchar el sonido de una motocicleta acercarse a toda velocidad. El conductor, vestido completamente de negro, hizo una maniobra para impresionar, esquivando a dos vehículos que iban en sentido contrario a él, para girar sobre las ruedas y sobresaltar a sus tres amigos al verlo estacionarse casi sobre ellos pero deteniéndose a sólo un metro. El chico, se quitó el casco y sacudió sus cabellos, tal fuera película de acción.

—Estúpidos uno, dos y tres, que bueno verlos —fue el saludo del americano.

—Jerry —dijo Trunks al verlo.

Los tres se acercaron a saludarlo.

Media hora después, estaban los cuatro hombres hablando y bebiendo dentro del bar.

—Y con los problemas de Sofie, me mudé solo nuevamente —terminaba de contar Jerry.

—Qué triste noticia —dijo con ironía Trunks.

—¿Y Sofie es la número…? —preguntaba Goten.

—Debe ser la número cuarenta y dos —respondió Kenji.

—¡Sólo he vivido con cuatro mujeres! —se defendía Jerry.

La bartender los miraba entretenido mientras hablaban— Cuatro es un gran número, amigo —dijo la morena.

—¿Cierto que lo es? —Trunks de inmediato habló.

—Pues sí. O las mujeres con las que convives son el problema, o definitivamente tú lo eres.

—¡Auch! —se quejó el aludido.

Los cuatro amigos giraron al escuchar aquella conocida voz entrar por la puerta.

—Te dije que cancelaras la cita del lunes con la paciente de las ocho de la mañana. Sí, claro, pero qué… —el chico miró su celular al ver que tenía otra llamada entrante—. Te llamo por la mañana, tengo otra llamada urgente —pulsó el botón y contestó de nuevo—. Hola amor, sí por supuesto, regresaré temprano, dame con la hija, hola mi niña, sí, papá regresará tarde pero no te preocupes, mañana iremos al zoológico, ¿sí? Ok, no hagas travesuras con el agua en el baño, sí mi niña, buenas noches. Ya amor, te dejo, ya llegué, buenas noches mi amor, besos.

Los demás amigos, que están sentados en la barra, rieron a excepción de Goten, el Son ya conocía demasiado bien esa realidad, la vivía a diario.

—Sí amor, regresaré temprano…—Jerry imitaba a su amigo moreno recién llegado, con voz fina, haciendo reír a los demás.

El moreno, Dorian, ni siquiera los miró fingiendo enojo, en cambio, pasó de largo con una sonrisa hacia la chica del bar— ¿Me das una cerveza?

Goten fue el primero en saludarlo— ¿Qué tal amigo?

Dorian lo abrazó— Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo está la familia? ¿Bra y Geko?

—Todo muy bien, Bra está excelente y el pequeño cada día más vivaracho.

Trunks, al escuchar, intervino— Es un pequeño demonio.

Dorian río— A que sí —bromeó—, si tiene a un padre y un tío como ustedes, ¿qué más le pueden pedir al pequeño?

Los cinco rieron y Goten continuó— ¿Y tu pequeña Emi? ¿Tu esposa Sora?

—Felizmente, todo muy bien.

—No sabes lo mucho que me alegro —los otros tres también asintieron, fuera de toda broma.

Todos sabían que Dorian, el mayor de todos, estaba casado hace siete años, tenía una pequeña hija de cinco pero un año antes de eso, la esposa, Sora, había tenido un gravísimo accidente automovilístico estando ella embarazada. Habían perdido a una niña, y Dorian y su esposa habían pasado por momentos verdaderamente dificultosos. Trunks, Goten, Kenji y Jerry habían estado presentes en esa época de dolor, brindando todo el apoyo posible. Desde aquel fatídico día, sintieron que un nuevo lazo los unía.

Los cinco se conocían desde la primaria, al crecer, se fueron haciendo amigos, hasta el punto en que todos se reunían por lo menos dos veces en el año. Pero ese último año, cada uno con sus vidas ajetreadas, trabajos diferentes y problemáticas, no se habían visto pero antes, siempre habían encontrado un momento para reunirse, tal como ocurría en esos momentos.

Situados en una mesa, habían pasado más de tres horas y Kenji regresaba con una ronda de nuevas cervezas.

—Creo que deberíamos juntarnos más seguido —comentó Jerry.

—Creo lo mismo —dijo Dorian, sorprendiendo a todos—. ¿Qué?

Goten fue el primero en hablar— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Trunks, siguiendo el juego, alzó una mano y la puso sobre la frente de su amigo— No tienes fiebre.

—¿Es que acaso quieres ver otras tetas que no sean la de tu esposa y de tus pacientes, Dorian? —Jerry preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—No seas idiota —replicó el moreno hacia su amigo—, mi esposa tiene lo mejores senos que he visto en mi vida, sin cirugía —agregó—, además no necesito ser como tú, soy feliz con la vida que llevo. Sólo decía que sería bueno, es agradable salir de la rutina.

Jerry, haciendo oídos sordos, continúo con un monólogo—Debería haber sido médico cirujano y no chef.

—¡No, por favor! —dijo Kenji—. Me tendrías demasiado ocupado con la justicia defendiéndote de las demandas por acoso sexual de tus pacientes.

Todos rieron a carcajadas por la broma, al terminar, brindaron una vez más por todos y cada uno.

Dorian, el más sensato de todos, miró a Trunks— ¿Y tú?

Todos lo miraron y se fijaron que él, miraba hacia el de cabellos lilas— ¿Yo qué?

—¿Quién es la chica de turno? —Goten alzó una ceja y recordó que ninguno de ellos sabía lo de Pan—. ¿Sigues con Mei?

—¿Mei? —Jerry, preguntó—. ¿Esa no fue la chica que dijo que esperaba un hijo tuyo? —recordó.

—Y que era mentira, por supuesto —corrigió Kenji—. Pero tú no estás con ella desde hace mucho… antes de tu matrimonio, ¿no? —miró a Goten, quien asintió.

Trunks permanecía en silencio, mirando desde Goten hacia Dorian— Ahora que lo recuerdo —el moreno miró hacia un lado, recordando—, tú estabas muy molesto con Mei esa noche y si no me equivoco, también estabas a la siga de una chica, una de cabello negro y bastante joven.

—¿De qué hablas? —Trunks se hizo el desentendido y Goten, no queriendo meter la pata, como era usual, permaneció con la boca cerrada.

Jerry volvió a bromear, como era su personalidad— Ya van dos menos, sólo quedamos Trunks, Kenji y yo… los solteros empedernidos.

Dorian negó con la cabeza— Sí, _soltero empedernido_. Mejor que te sigas cuidando como lo has hecho hasta ahora, si no quieres seguir agrandando la familia. A propósito, ¿has visto a Allan?

Jerry dejó la sonrisa recordando a su hijo Allan— Como ustedes saben, con la batalla legal y todo eso, ahora lo puedo ver un fin de semana al mes. Estuve con él hace dos semanas atrás.

Trunks, aprovechando el cambio de tema, preguntó—¿Viene él o viajas tú hasta California?

—Viajo yo. Georgina jamás viajaría hasta acá para dejarme ver al niño, ni tampoco lo autoriza a él. Se niega a todo. Ya saben cómo es.

—¿Cuántos años tienes ya? ¿Diez? —preguntó Goten.

Jerry soltó una risa— Catorce.

—¡Wow! —dijeron al unísono.

El americano, continuó— Ya ingresó a la secundaria, lo vieran… ya es todo un hombre.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó Dorian—. Debes estar orgulloso —palmeó su espalda a modo de felicitación.

—Lo estoy. Allan está tratando de convencer a su madre que lo deje viajar hasta acá. Se muere por conocer el lugar y a ustedes también.

—¿Nos recuerda aún? —preguntó Kenji.

—Apenas… recuerda que él sólo tenía cinco años cuando se fue. Dice tener recuerdos muy vagos.

—¡Que viejo estamos! —expresó el rubio, Kenji— Ahí teníamos cuánto, ¿veinte?

Dorian asintió— Sí, algo así.

Así nuevamente continuaron hablando, recordando viejas épocas, de adolescentes, de lindas chicas, de universidad, de fiestas, hasta que pronto, las horas habían pasando volando. Goten notó que al final, Trunks se encontraba bastante bebido para manejar. Se despidieron y los otros tres se fueron.

—Ya, vamos —le dijo Goten a Trunks.

—Espera, un sólo whisky más y nos vamos —el Son dudó—. ¡Vamos, si tampoco estoy borracho!

—No, no lo estas, pero tampoco en condiciones de conducir.

—Me voy volando.

—¡Shhh! —lo hizo callar—. Ok, el último y nos vamos.

Pero, _el último,_ se transformó en una hora más de conversación.

Goten continuaba hablando— ¿Por eso no dijiste nada acerca de Pan? ¿Cuándo terminaron? ¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada?

Terminó el vaso y lo dejó a un lado— Obvio, ¿por qué habría de hablar de Pan si ya no tengo nada con ella?, además, si lo hacía, iba a ser sólo para interrogatorios.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Un mes, quizás un poco más —Goten se quedó en silencio por largo tiempo—. ¡Di algo por dios! Eres la única persona con la que he hablado de esto y no me dices nada.

—Ummm —pensó, pero no sabía qué decir. Al escuchar todo eso, se preocupó por Pan y en cómo se encontraría, y cuando su amigo le preguntó, reparó en que no había pensado en él en el mismo instante. Estaba siendo egoísta con su amigo.

—Si te preguntas si fue mi culpa o no, te lo ahorro. Sí, creo que fue culpa mía.

Goten abrió grande sus ojos— ¡¿Qué… —pero su amigo no lo dejó terminar.

—¡Ella está bien! —supuso—. Lo que intenté decir, es que yo terminé con ella, no… ¿sabes? Las cosas no estaba muy bien últimamente y aún no estoy seguro del por qué.

—Trunks, si le has tocado un sólo pelo, juro… —lo volvió a interrumpir.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo resignado—, merezco una paliza —pero aún así, él no contó nada de lo sucedido.

Goten, mirando perspicazmente a su amigo, suspiró relajándose— Bueno, si es así… ¿Es por eso que has estado un poco extraño últimamente?

—¿He estado extraño? —frunció el ceño.

—Sí.

El mayor, puso mala cara— Puede ser.

—¿Todavía la quieres?

El de cabellos lilas lo miró sorprendido— ¿Que si todavía la quiero? ¿Eso has dicho?

—Pues, sí.

—Es una pregunta realmente estúpida, Goten.

—¿Lo es? —lo encaró—. Entonces dime ¿por qué has sido tú el que terminó con todo?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Trunks pensó que su amigo iba a seguir siendo irónico, mal pensado y hasta tonto al preguntar tales cuestiones, pero lo sorprendió con su única respuesta—Lo sé, no es asunto mío y lo siento, pero es verdaderamente difícil ponerme de uno de los dos lados.

—Yo jamás te pediría algo así.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente— ¿Estás bien? —pero antes de dejarlo contestar, se respondió a sí mismo—. No .Pregunta estúpida, lo sé —sonrió. Su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa pero una desganada.

—La quiero, Goten, siempre la he querido y… —apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se tapó la cara, frustrado.

—Hey… —el moreno se acercó un poco más a él y golpeó uno de sus hombros a modo de juego, al ver que no le respondió ni se movió de la misma posición, supo que esto era más serio de lo que pensaba.

—Es que… —dejó ver sus ojos nuevamente y Goten se conmovió al verlo de esa manera.

—Sientes que no puedes vivir sin ella —dijo sin ningún preámbulo—. Conozco esa sensación, créeme. Pero nada es para siempre, Trunks. Puede que en un corto tiempo vuelvan —el ojiazul lo miró con un deje de esperanza—, o como puede que esto era lo que tenía que pasar. Tampoco te puedo mentir, no sé si esto sea pasajero o definitivo, pero lo que sí sé, es que todo pasa por algo.

—Goten, yo no había sentido esto, nunca —el Son asintió, escuchando—. Cuanto más la quiero, más conectado estoy, más responsable me siento, y a la vez, menos soy capaz de irme de su presencia, menos soy capaz de alejarme de ella.

Sonrió— La amas, ¿no es así? —el Brief asintió—. Bueno, bienvenido al amor, amigo.

* * *

><p>Dos meses habían pasado desde la última inspección y estaba cada día más cerca de encontrarlo. Día tras días, en una búsqueda exhaustiva de registros ocultos, hasta encontrar la pista, la necesaria para dar con lo que buscaba. El archivo #3832. Él único problema era el lugar donde se encontraba, sabía que no tenía excesiva seguridad pero el entrar ahí, era el gran reto. Mas su cómplice tenía todo calculado: la primera cena de aniversario de corporación cápsula.<p>

Copió el archivo en su dispositivo portátil de almacenamiento, con diseño de colgante para poder ocultarlo en forma discreta. Una vez que terminó, arrancó sigilosamente por los pasillos, sin que nadie viera nada. Pero al llegar a su habitual lugar, se preguntó para qué su cómplice querría aquel archivo. Lo poco que pudo ver en la computadora, no lo entendió, no se habituaba en ello y parecía haber visto una especie de mapa o el modo de su construcción, no lo sabía.

Buscó el número en su teléfono móvil— Lo tengo, ¿iras a buscarlo esta noche?, Ok. ¿Las enviarás? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Tan pronto?! —abrió sus ojos—. Esta bien, nos vemos.

A veces tenía dudas de lo que hacía, pero se volvía a recordar una y otra vez el objetivo principal de ello. Su padre. La sed de venganza hacia la empresa, no importaba realmente quien estuviera en la cabeza, pero el hecho de que fuera Trunks, lo hacía todo más fácil. Corporación cápsula le había arrebatado todo lo bueno en su vida, incluido su progenitor. _Si no fuera por ella…_

* * *

><p>Faltaba tan sólo un mes para la primavera y eso la ponía realmente de buen ánimo. <em>De no haber sido por esa invitación y aquellas fotografías… <em>Se repetía una y otra vez. Primero, al ver la tarjeta de invitación con el logo de la empresa de los Brief.

¿Por qué tenía que ir?

Recordaba lo que había dicho su padre_. Formamos parte de la familia de corporación cápsula, eso ya lo sabes, pero si quieres vas, no te obligaré. _

¿Ir o no ir?

Quedaban sólo tres días para la cena.

¿Ir o no ir?

Si iba, vería a Trunks después de todo ese tiempo, dos meses para ser exactos y hasta hace muy poco se había permitido sonreír una vez más, ¿gracias a quién? A su abuela y sus sabias palabras.

Recordó las vacaciones de invierno, aquellas dos semanas que pasó en casa de sus padres y la de sus abuelos. Aquella tarde, luego de aguantar varios días sin llorar para guardar las apariencias, se alojó en una de las habitaciones de la casa de sus abuelos. Luego de un día sin éxito de entrenamiento a solas en los bosques de Monte Paoz, llegó a casa, y como era habitual, Chichi tenía la mesa preparada, llena de exquisita comida pero su angustia era tal, que prefirió pasar de largo a una ducha y a la cama.

La mujer, extrañada del raro comportamiento de su nieta, fue en su búsqueda. Tocó a la puerta pero como nadie le abrió, entró. No había nadie en la cama pero podía oír la ducha del baño, esperó hasta que apareciera y, al verla, se enfureció.

Verla envuelta tan sólo en una toalla, logró distinguir que tenía todo el cuerpo herido, lleno de hematomas y raspaduras por los duros entrenamientos a los que se sometía. Miró su rostro, sus ojos hinchados y rojos, delataban su anterior llanto.

—Estoy furiosa contigo, Pan —declaró con los puños apretados.

—¿Porque no he ido a comer? —preguntó inocente.

—¡No! —Pan se quedó estática en su puesto, jamás la había visto tan enojada con ella— ¡¿Todo esto es por Trunks?! —la menor se sorprendió— ¡¿Por un hombre?! Te creí mucho mejor que eso, Pan —se levantó, dispuesta a dejar la habitación.

Pero las emociones descontroladas de Pan, tomaron protagonismo sin desearlo— ¡¿Es que nunca has sufrido por amor, abuela?! ¡¿Nunca?!

Chichi volteó despacio y murmuró— Y me lo preguntas… ¡Siéntate! —le ordenó, pero ella no obedeció y frente a ella se quedó, con una lágrima rebelde corriendo por una de sus mejillas—. Sécate esa lágrima —dijo con indignación.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú eres como yo —dijo con simpleza absoluta—. Somos mujeres fuertes, guerreras que no estábamos dispuestas a vivir en el dolor, no puedo permitir que tú vivas de ese modo —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Me has preguntado si he sufrido por amor, pues te respondo, sí y mucho, más de lo que nadie puede llegar a imaginar. El haber vivido sin Goku por largos años no fue fácil, sufrí, lloré pero nada de eso me pudo vencer, así como a ti no te puede vencer. No lo permití conmigo y menos lo permitiré contigo —cogió una silla y se sentó frente a ella. Pan se relajó del mismo modo y tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, enfrentándose—. Tú crees estar sufriendo por un mal amor y así debe ser, pero si lo piensas bien, no pueden seguir pasando los meses y tú seguir del mismo modo. Estas estancada y la única capaz de salir de esa oscuridad, eres tú misma. La fuerza que llevas dentro no es sólo de una sayajin, es de una mujer aguerrida como lo soy yo, como lo es tu madre, como lo es sólo una humana. Eso lo heredaste de nosotras y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda arrebatar tu esencia, la Pan que yo conozco, que tus padres conocen, que tu abuelo conoce. Para mí es impensable que un hombre pueda quitar tu esencia, tu vida, tu alma.

Pan, emocionada, habló— Es que abuela, no sabes lo difícil que es.

Chichi rió largo y tendido, haciendo a la menor sentirse apocada— ¿Difícil? Pan, mi niña, difícil es enamorar a un hombre que no sabía qué era el amor, que no sabía el significado de matrimonio. Difícil es criar a un hijo sola. Difícil es ver que los hombres que amas con tu vida, se alejen de ti para ir a un combate y no saber si volverán con vida o no. Pero lo realmente difícil, es afrontar el hecho de que un hijo ha muerto. Eso es ciertamente lo más difícil que he podido afrontar —recordó a Gohan, cuando en aquellos años se enfrentó con Majin Boo.

Pan, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a sus brazos, como en un gesto de disculpa. Su abuela tenía razón, ella misma era fuerte, como ninguna mujer en el planeta, tanto física como emocionalmente. Decidida, limpió sus lágrimas y le agradeció todas sus palabras, por hacerla ver con claridad y no hundirse a sí misma en una pequeñez.

Volvió a la realidad mirando aquel sobre amarillo, ubicado al lado de la invitación. Lo tomó nuevamente y se sentó sobre su cama, lo abrió y dejó caer el contenido a su lado, la serie de fotografías se desparramaron y, aguantando la rabia, las observó una vez más.

Eran una serie de imágenes en las que aparecía Trunks y su analista, Suzu. Pero lo que causaba su mayor indignación era una en que aparecían fuera de una casa, muy juntos, como dándose un beso, algo de lo que no estaba segura por el ángulo de la imagen. De todos modos, las fotografías parecían reales, demasiado reales.

No le había hablado a nadie de aquello, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguar quién había dejado ese sobre bajo su puerta, quien había tomado las fotografías, para qué se las habían enviado y con qué propósito.

Más decidida que nunca, marcó el teléfono sin saber que, horas después, se iba a arrepentir.

—Hola, Bra. Sí, iré a la cena. No, no tengo aún y por eso te llamaba, ¿me acompañarías al centro comercial a comprar uno? Gracias, nos vemos en un rato más.

Cortó la llamada y tiró el teléfono hacia las imágenes desparramadas sobre la cama. _¿Pensabas que te ibas a salir con la tuya? Pues no tienes idea con quién te has metido…_

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde se había sentido realmente inquieto, una sensación parecida a las experimentadas de niño, cuando su padre le prometía ir al parque de diversiones luego de un entrenamiento y, en la noche anterior, no lograba dormir debido a la ansiedad. Se arregló la corbata frente al espejo y se miró de pies a cabeza, inspeccionándose. Arrugó la frente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Desechando la idea estúpida de arreglarse demasiado, tomó sus pocas pertenencias para dirigirse a la mansión de sus padres, donde siempre se organizaba la primera cena formal de aniversario, compuesta sólo por el personal principal de la compañía. Al llegar, vio como siempre la espectacular decoración del salón de eventos. Su madre tenía la capacidad de reinventarse año tras año, sin fallar.<p>

Su progenitora al verlo, corrió— ¡Has venido! —lo abrazó con efusividad.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué sería lo contrario? —luego besó una de sus mejillas.

Ella le sonrió— Tienes razón —.Cuando estaba a punto de realizar una serie de preguntas, los primeros invitados comenzaron a llegar—. Más adelante, tú y yo tenemos que hablar —Trunks suspiró y asintió sin más, con cero ganas de una réplica.

Observó cómo su madre, con un largo vestido color rojo, caminó hacia uno de sus colaboradores y, más pronto de lo que pudo notar, se vio envuelto de personas, saludando y dando la bienvenida al igual que Bulma.

El sonido de los violinistas comenzó, haciendo el ambiente más cálido cuando las risas, el taconeo de las mujeres y los brindis comenzaron durante el coctel.

—Hola Trunks —la voz a su espalda lo tomó por sorpresa y al voltearse se encontró con una Suzu sumamente atractiva. Llevaba un vestido corto, del color de su piel, con un corte en la parte inferior que dejaba ver su muslo y un escote que dejaba ver la unión de sus senos. Muchos de los hombres se detenían para verla y ella, encantada, les sonreía.

—Hola, que bueno verte —dijo mirando sus ojos, tratando de disimular el querer mirar un poco más abajo.

—Veo que la mayoría ya está aquí.

—Sí, faltan muy pocos —observó a su alrededor. Goten, Bra, Geko, Gohan y Videl se acercaban— Veo que has traído al pequeño dem… —calló al ver el rostro de su hermana— a Geko —finalizó.

—Claro, él también forma parte de la empresa, ¿no es así hijo? —le hizo arrumacos al pequeño niño que vestía formalmente para la ocasión.

—¿Y Pan? —Trunks preguntó mirando a Videl. Suzu alzó una ceja que sólo notó Bra.

—No viene —respondió Gohan.

El de cabellos lilas se decepcionó. Llevaban dos meses sin verse y, el día de hoy, tenía la esperanza de que eso se revirtiera.

Pero, la menor de las mujeres presentes, intervino— Sí viene —dijo confundida.

—¿Eh? —Videl miró a su esposo.

—¿Viene? —la voz esperanzada volvió para Trunks.

—Yo entendí que no vendría —habló Gohan para su esposa que se encogió de hombros.

Los mayores del grupo intercambiaron miradas, la azul y el negro se observaron tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, mas no era necesario, la dueña de sus pensamientos confusos, su hija, recién estaba llegando.

—Les dije —afirmó, Bra—, y se ve hermosa… yo elegí el vestido —susurró hacia su marido.

—¿Tú sabías que venía? —preguntó el moreno hacia su mujer. Ella asintió, orgullosa— ¿Me has mentido?

Bra se descolocó por un segundo— ¿Cómo?

—Cuando te pregunté por Pan, me habías dicho que no sabías nada de ella, sin embargo, aquí estas, diciéndome que elegiste su vestido.

—Ah sí, pero no es…

—Lo hablaremos luego —dijo firme, sosteniendo a su hijo en un brazo al ver que el pequeño estiraba sus manitos hacia Pan.

Gohan fue el primero en acercarse— Hija —la miró de pies a cabeza deslumbrado por su belleza—, pensé que no vendrías.

—Sí, ya sabes, cambié de parecer —le sonrió para luego saludar a todos. Al acercarse a Trunks, su semblante cambió a uno serio sin quererlo, y luego, al saludar a Suzu, dejó su cinismo de lado y le sonrió de mala gana.

Las dos intercambiaron miradas y, por primera vez, Pan sintió verdadera desconfianza de ella. Podía asegurar que su sonrisa era una fingida y que intentaba apocarla cuando ella lo tomó del brazo para hablarle.

—Allí está —apuntó discretamente hacia un lado del salón.

Trunks que buscaba, sin éxito, los ojos de Pan, giró para ver a Suzu que le hablaba— ¿Qué? —Ella le volvió a hablar pero él seguía mirando a la menor del grupo. Pan vestía de maravilla, las pocas veces que la veía así, siempre se deslumbraba con su simple belleza, nada en ella era forzado, era siempre tan natural. Su vestido era ajustado, de base al igual que el color de su piel con encaje negro, tenía un sólo hombro en donde se destacaba una flor también negra, le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y sus oscuros zapatos de tacón alto, parecían incomodarle al caminar.

Trunks sonrió, recordaba que ella siempre se quejaba al vestir así, de los zapatos, de lo incómodo que eran, y de la suerte que los hombres tenían al no tener que usarlos. Aunque poco duró la alegría, ella sin más, se alejó con sus padres, yendo a saludar a Bulma y otros conocidos.

Se sentía completamente ido, no estaba escuchando apropiadamente lo que le hablaban y muchas veces tuvo que pedir que repitieran sus preguntas para contestar. Cuando por fin ya no hubo más gente a la que halagar, Suzu estaba a su lado una vez más, le hablaba desde hacía un rato y él sólo era capaz de asentir y responder con monosílabos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tienen uno aquí? —preguntó interesada.

—¿Cómo? —parpadeó hacia ella.

—También tienen laboratorios aquí, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Pues… —ella le sonrió— tú.

Miró hacia ella y no fue capaz de negarlo. ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Cuándo?

—Es de suponer, ¿no? —le respondió sin mucho interés.

—¡Vaya, qué interesante debe de ser!

—No lo creas.

Ella rió— Eso lo dices porque siempre has estado rodeado de todo esto, en cambio, los seres comunes y corrientes del planeta, no estamos familiarizados con esto, Trunks.

Él lo meditó un segundo— Tienes razón.

Más tarde anunciaron la cena. Se abrieron un par de puertas gigantes de color marfil, dejando ver una serie de mesas redondas hermosamente decoradas en tonalidades del rojo. Todos avanzaron hacia ellas, buscando sus nombres para encontrar su posición exacta. Él, suponiendo que la gran mesa rectangular que estaba ubicada estratégicamente para destacar entre la multitud, era la de ellos, caminó. Y sin equivocarse, su nombre estaba posicionado justo al lado de su madre, del otro lado, que incómodo por el atuendo y mucho más mal humorado que de costumbre, estaba su padre y junto a él, la familia Son por completo. De su propio lado sus abuelos, su hermana, Goten, Geko y familiares y agentes importantes de la empresa, entre ellos, Suzu.

Cuando ya todos estaban posicionados, el brindis del Dr. Brief no se hizo esperar, y al terminar de dar el discurso, todos tomaron asiento. Trunks, al sentarse y ver que nadie estaba a su lado, se extrañó, miró la tarjeta y encontró el nombre de la dueña de sus pensamientos. Son Pan. La buscó con la mirada y, ella, con un leve rojo en sus mejillas se acercó. Al parecer estaba perdida buscando su asiento que no encontró y cuando ya estaban todos posicionados, por fin encontró el suyo vacío, justo al lado de él.

Bulma, al percatarse de su error, miró a su hijo desesperada. No había cambiado los asientos, la cena estaba planificada desde hacía mucho tiempo y no recordó el cambio de planes entre Pan y Trunks. En aquel entonces, sentarlos juntos frente a todas las personas le había parecido una excelente idea, dejar entrever de a poco su relación.

Pan, cuando por fin llegó hasta el asiento correspondiente, no podía dejar de ocultar la vergüenza y la rabia que le generaba todo el alboroto, y el que todos la observaran, era aún peor. Se sentó y de inmediato los platillos comenzaron a llegar a sus puestos, el ruido de las conversaciones se oyó, y nuevamente los violines se hicieron escuchar, haciendo que se relajara un poco más. Ella sin mirarlo, sacó la servilleta y la posicionó sobre su regazo mientras Trunks la observaba. Más furiosa aún se puso al ver quién estaba de su otro lado, a la izquierda, Suzu nuevamente estaba ahí para fastidiarla.

—Traté de hablarte hace un rato. ¿Cómo has estado?

Pan, recién ahí, miró a su derecha, él le sonreía. ¿Qué había de divertido en todo esto? Se peguntaba. Mantuvo el silencio al recordar las fotografías de la mujer a su derecha y al hombre de su izquierda—. No tan bien como tú al parecer —A Trunks las palabras le sonaron como ácido saliendo de su boca y no supo qué contestar—. ¿Te has divertido?

—¿Divertido?

—Sí, Trunks, divertido.

—¿En qué me podría haber divertido?

—No te hagas el santo, no te queda.

Ahora, enrabiado, le contestó— ¿De qué estás hablando? Haber, Pan, ilumíname.

—Mejor… —lo miró y se dio cuenta que el plan de hacerse la desinteresada, el haber practicado frente al espejo una sonrisa, al actuar como si todo estuviera bien, se había ido al infierno— no hablemos y ya.

—La verdad es que no sé qué pretendes…—susurró, para luego beber un poco de vino blanco.

Ella respondió de inmediato— Ya no estamos juntos y no es necesario que sigas fingiendo.

Giró su cuerpo completo hacia ella y Bulma se percató que un par de personas más también observaban—. ¿Fingiendo qué? ¿Puedo al menos saber eso? —La ansiedad de verla, los nervios por contemplarla habían desaparecido por completo y todo había sido reemplazado, extrañamente, por rabia y deseo.

Susurrando habló— Ya lo sé, ¿ok? Sé que has salido con ella —miró hacia el otro lado, donde Suzu mantenía, al parecer, una grata conversación con otra chica—. Y está bien… digo, estupendo por ti —fingió.

—Yo no estoy saliendo con Suzu —contestó frunciendo más el ceño.

—Deja, ¿quieres? Lo he visto en fotografías, saliendo a cenar, entrando y saliendo de una casa. Y está bien… sólo, no me hables ahora.

Irritado por las falsas acusaciones, respondió— Que yo no _salgo_ con ella. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? ¿Y dónde has visto fotografías?

—Eso no importa. Ya deja todo esto, por favor. Lo que si te digo, es que tarde o temprano verás que ella no era de confiar, te lo aseguro.

—Por favor, ¿quieres dejar esos celos? Sigues teniendo los mismos arrebatos de siempre.

—¿Arrebatos? —lo miró con una media sonrisa, la misma que Trunks conocía desde hacía años, cuando se le ocurría una pésima idea. La vio ponerse de pie y tirar la servilleta sobre la mesa. Varios de allí la miraron con duda.

Pan, sin pensar muy bien sus siguientes actos, se levantó, le sonrió una vez, tomó la silla en la que había estado sentada y sin que nadie, ni ella misma se imaginara, la arrastró en medio del salón, produciendo un sonido chirriante y completamente molesto.

—Será una gran cena… —Bulma le susurró a su hijo.

Pan aún sin quitar su mirada de él, siguió el camino, con la silla desplazándose tras ella hasta posicionarla del otro extremo, al lado de su abuelo Goku, que, siendo el único sin mirarla raro, le sonrió.

—¡Hey Pan! —la sonrisa se ensanchó al verla acomodarse a su lado y pronto, se puso serio y le susurró—. ¿Cuándo traerán la comida?

—Pronto abuelo, pronto… —le contestó, pero mirando directo hacia Trunks y Suzu del otro lado.

* * *

><p>En uno de los cuartos de baño, sacó la copa de cristal de su elegante bolso, abrió una diminuta caja con unos implementos. Sumergió una especie de cepillo a un pequeño frasco con polvo negro y luego lo pasó por el vidrio, revelando varias huellas digitales.<p>

—Parcial… parcial… ¡rayos! ¿Ninguna completa?

Giró la copa y siguió el mismo procedimiento. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron de felicidad. Sonriente, sacó una lámina transparente y la pegó justo en aquella huella completa que encontró. Una vez realizado, botó la copa a la basura y salió de ahí.

Más tarde, caminando a oscuras por los pasillos, encontró la puerta deseada. Con los nervios de punta, miró a su alrededor, al no ver a nadie, sacó la lámina transparente y la pegó justo en el detector de huellas digital de la puerta. Sonó una pequeña señal y la luz cambió del rojo al verde. Cogió la manilla, y por fin, ahí estaba, adentro.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora:<strong>

Primero, tengo que agradecer un millón de veces más por todos y todas las que me siguen, las que me leen, las que me dejan mensajitos lindos y alientan a que siga escribiendo y, por supuesto, a los que dejan sus maravillosos reviews!

Creo que rompí me record de este último tiempo, he actualizado en poco más de dos semanas y si lo piensan bien, eso no sucedía desde hace muuuuuucho xD

También aprovecho de agradecer a las chicas, Esme, Heydy y Daiana, que me recomendaron música. Muchas gracias, lindas!

Besos a todos y todas, las adoro!

* * *

><p><em>Kattie.-<em>

23 - 07 - 2013


	23. Un antes y un después

**SENTIR **

**Capítulo 23**

**"Un antes y un después"**

* * *

><p>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho eso sin pensar? Lo odiaba a él, odiaba su sonrisa, sus labios, su mirada arrogante, odiaba todo de él. Se odiaba a sí misma, su debilidad, su carácter, su manera de ser, el actuar sin pensar, el dejarse llevar por sus emociones, por el sentir que él le provocaba.<p>

—¡Cómo te odio! —gritó a la nada. Con sus cabellos y el poco vestido de gala que quedaba contra el frío viento de la noche—. ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

Cualquiera que pudiera verla pensaría que era una rabieta más de la pequeña Son, de esas que hacía a los catorce años. Pero no, esta no era una rabieta más, ella tenía motivos por los que estar enojada, enrabiada y, contradictoriamente, entusiasmada. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan viva, ardiente de deseos, de la fuerza consumiendo su pensar, de dejarse llevar por el instinto que clamaba salir de sus puños y dejarlo escapar con el ki más poderoso que pudiera emanar.

Sintió un frío en el labio inferior, con la palma de la mano se limpió desprolijamente y se observó. Una línea roja se marcaba en ella.

Y sonrió.

Estaba viva.

Más viva que nunca.

* * *

><p>Vegeta sonreía en la ducha y Bulma, al entrar, se preguntaba por qué demonios estaba riendo. La cena había resultado un verdadero desastre, nada había salido a la perfección, por primera vez había sido un fracaso.<p>

—¿De qué ríes? —preguntó cuando abrió la puerta de vidrio que separaba la ducha del resto del baño.

La respuesta nunca llegó y en cambio, ella sólo vio como se giró y le dio la espalda mientras continuaba bajo el agua.

—¿Me haces un espacio? —no se quitó la bata, y se dedicó a observarlo, esperando su habitual respuesta. Un rotundo no.

Mas se sorprendió que se hiciera a un lado y la mirara. Aun confundida, siguió de pie observando— ¿Qué esperas? —respondió en un tono osco.

Dubitativa lo miró a los ojos, se quitó la bata despacio, ahora esperando su rechazo. Pero no, más sorprendida aún quedó cuando Vegeta la tomó de un brazo y la acomodó junto a él.

—¿Estás bien? —Preocupada puso su mano sobre la amplia frente de su esposo, examinando si presentaba fiebre—. No tienes nada —murmuró.

—Obvio que no tengo nada —Bulma observó la media sonrisa, y aprovechándose del buen ánimo de su esposo, que ocurría muy pocas veces y quizás nunca, se acercó a él para un beso. Las manos del guerrero no se hicieron esperar cuando la rodearon por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

La mujer, sobrepasada por el calor que su esposo irradiaba, pensó que quizás la fiesta no había salido del todo mal.

—Por primera vez haces una cena decente —murmuró el sayajin terminando los recuerdos recién pasados, antes de pegarla contra la pared de azulejos.

* * *

><p>Apenas terminó la comida que todos compartían en el salón de fiestas de corporación cápsula, Pan se levantó molesta. No había disfrutado ni un solo bocado.<p>

—¿Dónde vas? —Videl habló con voz tajante.

—Me voy.

Gohan más conciliador, trató de convencerla— Hija, queda muy poco para que termine, en cuanto… —pero ella habló nuevamente.

—No se preocupen, me iré ahora.

—Pan, te perderás de esos postres, ¿los viste ya? —Goku no podía apartar sus ojos de los dulces que lo esperaban, con Chichi a su lado, pateando sus piernas bajo la mesa— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al sentir los leves golpes de su esposa, sin saber qué ella lo hacía con fuerzas.

—Goku, cuando llegué la hora del postre te comportarás como hasta ahora, ¿entendido?

—De acuerdo —dijo desganado.

Pan sonrió ampliamente, olvidando por unos segundos su malestar con Trunks a pocos metros de ella. Se despidió de ellos, y a rápido paso se fue del salón.

Un robot le entregó de vuelta su abrigo y su pequeña cartera, y al salir de la mansión sintió que, aun así, llevaba poca ropa consigo— Maldita Bra… —murmuró mirando su corto vestido. Rodeó la casa hacia otro sector, sin gente, para poder alzar el vuelo a escondida de los ojos curiosos, y cuando se disponía a seguir su camino entre el fresco y verde forraje del suelo, sus tacones comenzaron a enterrarse inevitablemente en ellos.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —la voz la sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás. Ahí estaba nuevamente él.

—Me voy —levantó uno de sus pies y para desenterrar sus zapatos, pero al hacerlo el otro pie se hundió aún más— ¡Argh! —sin más remedio y sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, alzó el vuelo despacio.

Trunks, con tan sólo un pestañeo, estaba sosteniendo uno de sus tobillos para evitar que siguiera su camino y se arrancara de él.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! —pataleó, pero él seguía con un firme agarre.

—¡No! Ahora me vas a explicar qué demonios te ocurre —sin mediar su fuerza la tiró hacia el suelo, así ella volvió de pie tocando el suelo.

—¡¿Es que acaso eres idiota?!

—No me digas idiota —dijo sorprendentemente calmado—. Ahora me dirás qué mierda pasa contigo.

—¡Suéltame! —tironeó de su brazo que tenía preso.

—Sólo si te calmas y me dices qué ocurre.

—Está bien.

Trunks la soltó y, en menos de un segundo, Pan alzó el vuelo deprisa. Enrabiado, copió la acción, pero ya sin paciencia y desde los tobillos, la azotó hacía abajo, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo de su ex novia, chocara bruscamente contra una pared. Luego, y antes, de que pudiera reaccionar, ella lanzó un puñetazo tan fuerte, que se le contrajo el rostro, completamente adolorido en el estómago.

Pocos minutos después, una batalla se hacía presente en uno de los jardines traseros de la mansión, haciendo temblar el entorno con cada golpe.

—¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Terremoto! ¡¿Qué son esas luces desde el exterior?! ¡Nos invaden!

El pánico se apoderó de los presentes en la cena formal, haciendo que todos ellos, a excepción de los guerreros, comenzaran a salir despavoridos del recinto, mientras Bulma, Videl, Gohan y Goten trataban en vano calmar a la gente.

—¡Haz algo! —Bulma le gritaba a Vegeta, y éste sin prestarle atención, miró con ojos emocionados a su archirrival.

—¿Qué pasa? —Chichi tomando posición defensiva al lado de su marido, preguntó— ¿Es un nuevo enemigo?

—Nada de eso —la calmó—. Son sólo Pan y Trunks.

—¡¿Qué?! —Videl y Bulma dijeron al unísono, abriendo sus ojos al escuchar al suegro y amigo, respectivamente.

—¡Tienes que ir a detenerlos! —Bulma, enfadada le hablaba a su sayajin.

Videl por otro lado, asustada le hablaba a Gohan— ¿Pan? ¿Gohan qué…? —pero él sonriente la abrazó.

—Algún día iba a pasar, ¿no? —La hija de Satán lo miraba a los ojos sin comprender del todo, y él se explicó—. Ya sabíamos que algo andaba mal entre ellos. Y conociendo el carácter de nuestra hija… pronto explotaría.

—Había estado demasiado calmada —intervino Bra.

—Y Trunks raro —agregó Goten.

Goku, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa, se quitó la chaqueta sintiéndose aliviado al instante. Los demás, pronto, se quedaron perplejos al ver que, ahora, ellos eran los únicos que habitaban el lugar, los demás invitados habían desaparecido corriendo debido al susto.

—¿Qué excusa pondré esta vez? —la anfitriona bajó los hombros cansada.

Pero la pregunta fue olvidada en cuanto Goku abrió la boca— ¿Vegeta que tal si… —no terminó la pregunta, cuando el príncipe de su raza aparecía, como arte de magia, vestido con su armadura—. ¡Bien! —rasgó su camisa, revelando su Gi naranja, y haciendo a Chichi enojar.

Pronto, los dos sayajines adultos desaparecieron a vuelo fugaz dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Y sin nada más por hacer, los demás terminaron de comer y charlar mientras su alrededor volvía a la calma una vez más.

Pan y Trunks, al igual que su abuelo y padre, prefirieron buscar un lugar más adecuado para la batalla, decidiéndose por el bosque desolado más cercano. Un lugar de profundidades absolutas, frondoso, húmedo y oscuro. Los golpes no se hicieron esperar ni un segundo más, y Trunks nuevamente llevaba la ventaja. La Son, furiosa, maldecía su incómoda vestimenta, que limitaba sus movimientos inferiores. El vestido era demasiado ajustado de piernas que no le permitía lanzar patadas a su contrincante, y él, aprovechándose de la ventaja, no dudó en utilizarla a su favor. Cada uno de sus ataques, iban dirigidos a inmovilizar sus delgados brazos, obteniendo superioridad en la pelea. Pero la hija de Gohan, no iba a permitir que una pequeñez pudiera derrotarla, y si tenía que recurrir hasta con los dientes, lo haría con tal de no perder. Y así fue, al verse acorralada contra un gigante árbol, no encontró mejor método que morder uno de sus brazos.

—¡Aaahhh! —la dejó de aprisionar en cuanto comenzó a sentir que clavaba más profundamente los dientes en su carne. Y sin dejar espacio ni tiempo para un contraataque, se abalanzó nuevamente sobre ella, ganando terreno una vez más. La pelinegra resistía cada uno de sus ataques, protegiendo su cabeza y rostro con los brazos en alto frente a ella. Cada golpe y estallido hacían retumbar su menudo cuerpo en comparación al masculino con el que luchaba. Sabía que de seguir así, estaba perdida, no había comparación en la fuerza, ella era mucho más débil.

Pan cerró los ojos mientras aun seguía recibiendo ataques que la hacían retroceder por mucho que pusiera resistencia. Respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces, recordando entrenamientos de antaño con su abuelo Goku. Trunks en tanto, sorprendido y conjuntamente asombrado por el aguante de su ex novia, se detuvo una milésima de segundo preocupado por si en realidad se le estaba pasando la mano, sin saber que justo ahí, ella tomaría la ventaja. Un certero puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda desestabilizó su equilibrio, mandándolo a volar a varios metros y aterrizando con su cara sobre el suelo. Estupefacto, se puso de pie lentamente, guardando interiormente el dolor latente en su cara. Se irguió por completo y la observó con una sonrisa.

El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte y los árboles a moverse al ritmo, el frío aire se coló en su rostro haciendo fruncir el ceño por el daño en la mejilla, creando una dolencia aguda. Resopló incómodo, la cabellera más larga la notaba en aquel preciso instante al sentirse despeinado por el viento, dificultando su visión. Se quitó la chaqueta de un solo tirón, arrojándola al suelo tras él. La miró, y los negros y profundos ojos seguían fijos en él. Se desabotonó el cuello de la camisa preguntándose cuándo había perdido la corbata, luego violentamente rasgó la parte baja de la camisa, y con aquel trozo de tela, amarró en una coleta desprolija su cabello lila, sin saber que aquella acción y apariencia, provocaron pensamientos indignos de batalla en su fémina contrincante.

Con una perversa sonrisa estiró su cuerpo y movió su cuello haciéndolo crujir, preparándose para un nuevo round. Mostró sus dientes y tras un murmuro incomprensible, se abalanzó en un vuelo a ras de suelo a toda velocidad, pero a medio camino se detuvo en seco.

—¡Alto!

Trunks sin entender, paralizó su cuerpo. Pan sonrió con crueldad mirando directo a sus ojos azul cielo mientras provocativamente se inclinó hacia delante, sabiendo perfectamente bien que la seguía con la mirada. Y entonces, para el asombro del guerrero, la pelinegra rasgó la parte inferior de su vestido, creando el espacio suficiente para su comodidad, y de paso, dejando expuesta la pierna izquierda por completo, hasta el punto de dejar entrever su ropa interior. El hijo de Vegeta tragó en seco al ver aquella imagen sensual y salvaje, pues ella, sin saberlo, su apariencia no era de la cotidiana y sencilla Pan, no, ésta era una nueva Pan, una desconocida para él, y al parecer para ella también ya que al observarla estaba seguro de que no era consciente de su atractivo.

—Ahora sí… —murmuró posicionando su cuerpo listo para el próximo acontecimiento. Se quedó esperando y al ver que él no atacaba primero, ella se tiró con fuerza hacia él, esta vez, ganando terreno con cada uno de sus rápidos y eficaces golpes. Tenía una ventaja contra él, sólo una, y esa era la velocidad y su ligero cuerpo. En fuerza bruta él obtenía ventaja, no había duda de ello, pero su menuda estructura le hacía un blanco más difícil de alcanzar y golpear. Y si bien Trunks pensaba en la clara ventaja que ella había logrado gracias a sus habilidades físicas de una sayajin, había algo más grande que su destreza, algo más potente y más brutal aun; su atractivo de mujer sayajin.

Sin más, sin poder contenerse un segundo de vida, con una fuerza abismal, lanzó a la guerrera desde el brazo contra la verde hierba humedecida por el rocío de la noche, y sin dar tiempo para recomponerse, la aplastó contra el suelo con su propio peso corporal, inmovilizando sus brazos a cada lado con los propios. Fijó sus ojos en ella, observando y sintiendo su agitada respiración, para luego descender la vista unos pocos centímetros hasta encontrar sus labios hinchados y ensangrentados. Sin dominar su instinto, una de sus manos se deslizó hasta allí y limpió con suavidad el rojo sensual que decoraba la batalla. Al hacerlo, Pan se quedó estática, sin mover un solo músculo y sosteniendo la respiración. Trunks la dejó libre de su agarre, y en ese preciso instante, dejándose llevar a base de puro instinto, ella asumió un rol sumiso en esta nueva batalla, y él, por el contrario, dominó toda la situación. Los dedos manchados de escarlata celestial dejaron un rastro hasta la mejilla, donde acarició con suavidad su pómulo inflamado, al sentir y escuchar su quejido doloroso, sonrió y poco a poco acercó sus labios hasta los de ella, depositando un suave y corto beso, seguido de un susurro.

—шахта —Pan frunció el ceño sin comprender lo que decía, pero antes de siquiera pensar, él la volvió a besar, esta vez, con ímpetu. Saboreando sus labios que se entremezclaban con ansiedad, deseo y violencia. Sus respiraciones se agitaban por cada segundo que se sumaba a esta nueva confrontación, y cuando llegaban cerca del punto sin retorno, Trunks se apartó repentinamente, y al hacerlo, Pan lo golpeó con fuerza renovada, enviándolo lejos.

Aterrizó sobre una ruma de árboles caídos a su espalda, con algunas astillas clavando su cuerpo, y enfurecido por el ataque repentino, se levantó y aumentó su poder. Los dos se posicionaron frente a frente, reanudando la lucha una vez más.

Trunks fue el primero en atacar, pero inesperadamente para Pan, comenzó con lanzamientos de energía. Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo para contraatacar, no le quedó más remedio que protegerse con sus brazos cuando un tiro llegó de lleno a su costado, quemando sus delgadas ropas y exponiendo una ardiente piel.

Agotada y adolorida, se enderezó, tratando de omitir la punzante quemadura en vano. Su vuelo comenzó a perder altura hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra nuevamente. Respiró hondo repetidas veces con dificultad, con sus manos sobre la herida y Trunks, viendo su rostro compungido, decidió que ya era suficiente. Se acercó hasta ella y le sonrió tranquilamente. Ella en cambio, ni siquiera pudo levantar la vista, su cabeza seguía gacha por el cansancio y la vergüenza de no haber estado a la altura de la pelea.

—Hey… —tocó su hombro son suavidad, pero ella seguía sin devolverle la mirada. Trunks, preocupado, habló otra vez— ¿Estás bien?

Cuando Pan intentó responder, un lastimero quejido se le adelantó, y avergonzada, asintió en silencio. Y él, conociendo de siempre a la Son, supo qué le afligía, pues sabía lo orgullosa que podía ser su ex cuando su alma de guerrera era lastimada. Sabía que ahora no debía cruzar la línea, y en vez de decir halagos por el gran aguante y desafiante batalla, prefirió callar y hacer su retirada. Se aproximó sólo un poco y depositando un suave beso en la cabeza, se despidió en silencio.

Cuando Pan dejó de sentir su presencia, se desplomó por completo en el suelo, agotada, maltratada, respirando con agitación y, a la vez, sonriendo con satisfacción. Se quedó allí por largo tiempo, tranquilizando su cuerpo, tranquilizando su alma desbordada de emoción hasta que sus piernas pudieron contenerla de nuevo. Ya de pie, miró el cielo y supuso, por el resplandor de aquella dirección, que habían pasado largas horas.

A una velocidad pasmosamente lenta, se dirigió a su hogar, y en viaje, comenzaron los lamentos de su indigno carácter. A maldecirlo a los aires, a gritar a todo pulmón cuánto lo odiaba por hacerla débil de sus labios, de su mirada…

Pero estaba viva, más viva que nunca.

Al llegar, su bola peluda la esperaba ansioso, en cuanto la vio, corrió con sus cortas patitas hacia ella. Pan lo cogió en brazos con dificultad al inclinarse, aun dolía demasiado su cuerpo magullado, y su mascota lengüeteó su mentón haciendo a su dueña reír. Pero la risa se esfumó en cuanto percibió un extraño olor en su apartamento, dejó a Puppy en el suelo y recorrió las habitaciones para encontrar el origen de la rara hediondez. Frunciendo la nariz al no poder identificar lo que percibía su olfato, le restó importancia al sentirse en extremo cansada, fue hasta su cuarto y allí la pestilencia se hizo más notoria. Miró hacia una esquina y allí, un charco líquido, se acercó y pudo ver que era orina de perro.

—¿Qué has hecho Puppy? —le regañó con cariño, aunque la mascota se veía muy poco afectada, subiéndose a la cama, le movió la cola feliz. Y Pan, sin más remedio tuvo que limpiar. Pero algo no encajaba del todo, había una rara mezcla de olores y estaba segura que no sólo era proveniente sólo de la orina de su peludo. No. Había algo más. Aun así, no le dio importancia, en cambio a lo que sí le dio, y culpándose de irresponsable, fue a alimentar a su mascota que no había comido en la tarde y noche—. Perdóname —le decía cuando, en la cocina, vertía alimento en el plato. El animalito, se acercó, olfateo y se fue— ¿No tienes hambre? —extrañada con la actitud del can, volvió a su habitación se quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba puesta y luego tomó un baño en la tina para limpiar, refrescar y relajar su cuerpo, todo, sin borrar la sonrisa que parecía pegada en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Goten abrió sus ojos al sentir ruidos fuera de la habitación, miró el reloj y ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada. Se preguntó quién estaba a estas horas haciendo un ruido infernal. ¿Acaso era Vegeta que ya salía a entrenar?<p>

Aquella noche, luego del escándalo de la cena de corporación cápsula, Bra y él habían decidido quedarse en la mansión, por el simple motivo de que su hijo, Geko, se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su bisabuela, la señora Brief, y ellos encantados, habían convencido a su nieta y esposo que se quedaran.

Goten, sigiloso, se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Bra, y cerrando la puerta tras él, se adentró en el pasillo para bajar las escaleras y así, buscar en la cocina algún bocadillo de los que preparaba la rubia señora, de los que sabían maravillosamente deliciosos. Rogando a Kamisama, buscó aquellos dulces por los que moría comer de nuevo, y al entrar se encontró con Trunks.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el hijo de Goku.

Trunks, sorprendido, tragó el dulce de vainilla que había metido en su boca con desesperación, y sonriente respondió— Comiendo y buscando algunas medicinas, pero la pregunta es: ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? —cogió otro, esta vez de frambuesa y lo engulló.

Antes de responder, rápidamente tomó uno de chocolate y lo mordió con lentitud, saboreando y cerrando los ojos con deleite— Comiendo —habló con la boca llena, mostrando rastros café entre sus dientes, haciendo a su amigo reír— Por Kamisama, tu abuela cocina de maravilla.

El de cabello lila asintió comiendo otro más de frutilla, luego sacando un par de cervezas heladas se sentó en la mesa, haciendo que el moreno cogiera la gran bandeja de dulces y lo acompañara. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente, comiendo y bebiendo, cuando los dulces acabaron Trunks sacó la carne sobrante del evento del horno, mientras Goten sacaba los canapés y ponían todo sobre la mesa para seguir comiendo.

—Veo que tuviste una noche interesante —bebió un nuevo sorbo de cerveza.

Trunks acabando la suya, dejó la botella vacía y buscó otro par más— Sí.

—Y al parecer te pateó el trasero —rió.

—Un poco, pero siendo honesto, ha bajado de nivel, al igual que yo.

—Ahh sí, se nota.

—¿Se nota? No te rías que si no te entrenas pronto, te aseguro que el pequeño demonio te superará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Bra odia que le digas así a Geko, ¿lo sabías?

—Claro que sí —los dos sonrieron, y el mayor al hacerlo, arrugó la cara por el ardor en una de sus mejillas.

—Ese debe haber dolido, ¿no? —Apuntó una de sus cejas y esperó un segundo para ver la cara molesta y divertida de su amigo para luego continuar— ¿Quién iba a imaginar que la pequeña Pan podría darte una buena batalla? Sin mencionar, que al parecer, casi te arranca la cabeza…y de paso los pensamientos —susurró.

—Mira quién habla…

Y así, los amigos se quedaron hablando y riendo como en el pasado, cuando eran dos universitarios.

* * *

><p>Llegó a su casa con el ritmo del corazón acelerado. No esperaba hacer semejante locura.<p>

¿Lo había pensado? Sí.

¿Lo había planeado? Sí.

Lo había pensado y planeado meticulosamente por meses.

¿Esperaba realizar el primer movimiento tan pronto? No. Pero la urgencia había sido tan grande, tan angustiosa, que aprovechando la oportunidad se había decidido por fin; lo haría, y la emoción había sido tal, que estuvo por horas, aunque algo también había fallado, algo que no estaba dentro de sus planes.

«No te preocupes, todo salió bien.»

Aquel ser del cual desconocía su existencia, que no formaba parte de su estrategia. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Por qué no sabía? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Dejó de hacerse preguntas y, aun con la agitación revoloteando su cuerpo, en el baño, se desnudó, botó toda la vestimenta usada a un tacho de metal, luego se duchó y lavó su cuerpo, sobre todo las manos, con exigencia meticulosa, de tal modo que su piel debido al refriegue fuerte y constante, comenzó a enrojecer. Se limpió bajo las uñas hasta sangrar, alejando cualquier rastro o evidencia en caso de que algo haya salido mal.

Al terminar, se secó y la toalla también la arrojó junto a sus ropas, y así, con el cuerpo desnudo, con unos cerillos y un poco de alcohol, encendió el tacho, quemando todo. Se quedó observando cómo el fuego consumía las prendas, haciéndola añicos y desapareciendo. Con una mirada obsesiva, comprobó en las llamas que ya nada podía volver a ser como antes. Hoy había un cambio, sin comprender realmente; un negativo cambio.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, aquel olor persistía. ¿Qué era? ¿El perro? Estiró su cuerpo, aun dolorido, bajo las cobijas de la cama para luego acercar a su mascota que dormía junto a ella y lo olfateó— No eres tu Puppy, ¿qué es? —ya no le dio importancia cuando miró hacia la ventana. Aquella mañana el sol parecía brillar con más intensidad, ¿o era su idea? Fuera cual fuese la razón, estaba de un humor increíble. Sonrió presa del encanto que sentía en su alma y se levantó, se duchó y comió junto a su peludo compañero. Era sábado y apenas las nueve de la mañana. ¿A qué hora había llegado anoche? No lo recordaba, sabía que tarde y, al parecer, había dormido como un bebé— Hacía muchas noches que eso no ocurría, ¿cierto? —Le habló al pequeño que estaba a sus pies devorando la comida del plato rojo—. Deberíamos ir donde mamá y papá, ¿no lo crees? Además una visita a los abuelos… de seguro te encantaría volver a verlo, Puppy.<p>

Vistió con ropas cómodas y puso la correa de paseo al animal, salió de casa directo hacia la de sus padres en su automóvil poco moderno pero útil. De camino hacia allá puso uno de sus cd´s favoritos y cantó a todo volumen— ¡You're perfect, yes, it's true. But without me you're only you!… —su mascota parecía disfrutar verla contenta, movía su colita a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto.

Al llegar, con su mascota caminando a su lado, toca el timbre de la casa y es Videl quien la recibe de brazos abiertos, no sin antes regañarla en el estado en que se encuentra su cara. Su madre, un tanto horrorizada, nota los moretones en una de sus mejillas y una pequeña herida ya cicatrizada en su labio. Al entrar, se paraliza unos segundos.

Ese aroma. ¿Estaba con el sentido del olfato más desarrollado? No lo sabía, pero al parecer, andaba un poco sensible con los olores. Sabía quien había estado ahí. ¿O aun estaba? No se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo aun, ni tampoco tenía las agallas de preguntar, así que en silencio siguió a su madre hasta la cocina.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —ofreció.

—No gracias mamá, ya comimos —se agachó en el suelo para poder quitar la correa de Puppy y así dejarlo libre en la casa, y en cuanto lo hizo, el perro corrió por el salón principal y subió las escaleras acelerado.

—¿Dónde va? —Videl asomó la cabeza por la puerta divertida al ver al perro de su hija correr a velocidad pasmosa con sus pequeñas y cortas patas.

—No lo sé —Pan se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor diario de la cocina, agarró una manzana y la mordió, saboreando el color verde dulce y jugoso— ¿Dónde está papá?

Videl respondió con los ladridos del pequeño perro de fondo— Arriba. Creo que tu perro ya lo encontró.

Pan sonrió al escuchar a Puppy ladrar junto a la voz de Gohan— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —oyó los pasos sobre las escaleras y luego otro par de pasos. Petrificada miró a su madre, pero ella estaba de espalda sacando leche de la nevera— ¿Viniste con mi hija? —Y el segundo par de pasos se detuvo en seco.

Trunks, congelado, quedo de pie en los escalones superiores tratando de oír su voz, pero nada lograba escuchar, sólo percibía el aroma de Pan impregnado en el animal que ahora sostenía Gohan— Creo que ya me debería ir —anunció. Y en cuanto la menor de los Son oyó, se hizo aparecer fuera de la cocina. Un poco impactado frente a su presencia, debido a los hematomas que presentaba su rostro, sólo la miró.

Ahora, Pan, divertida, le sonrió— Hola papá, hola Trunks —dijo con total naturalidad.

—Hija que bueno vert… ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?! —llegó hasta ella en menos de un segundo, revisando su estado.

—Papá, no es nada.

—¿Cómo que no es nada? —Volteó hacia atrás para mirar a Trunks— ¿Es que ustedes intentaban matarse el uno al otro?

—Pues, ganas no me faltaron —su hija respondió divertida.

—No, Gohan, créeme que no. No fue planeado ni nada, sólo…

—No le hagas caso —dijo Pan y su padre la miró furioso—. Perdón, perdón —sonrió como niña en líos—. Papá, en serio que no es nada, ¿no es así Trunks?

Él la miró fijo, ¿qué estaba tramando? Algo aquí había dejado de cuadrar. Esto no era normal, hacía tan sólo horas ella estaba enojadísima y quería matarlo, ¿y ahora le hablaba con esa naturalidad? «Quizás golpee muy fuerte su cabeza.»

—¿No es así, Trunks? —repitió. Él asintió y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al lado de Gohan, cuando el pequeño perro en brazos comenzó a gruñirle.

—No le gustas —afirmó Gohan.

Trunks miró a Pan y ella de vuelta, intercambiando palabras con la mirada. Un tanto avergonzado al recordar, él se disculpó— Bueno Gohan, muchas gracias por las medicinas.

—No te preocupes.

Para Gohan esto era completamente nuevo, de algún modo quería volver a ser el mismo con Trunks, tal y como era antes, lo intentaba con gran esfuerzo, pero como padre seguía paranoico de la relación con su hija. ¿Relación? ¿Estaban en una aun? Al parecer no, ¿o sí? Intentaba no pensar demasiado en eso, ni inmiscuirse en la vida privada de su hija, no lo volvería a hacer. Había hablado el tema por largas horas con su esposa, prometiendo no entrometerse de ningún modo entre ellos. Después de todo su hija ya era mayor de edad, una mujer.

¿Debía preguntar o no? Parecían llevarse bien, su hija le hablaba en tono muy cotidiano, quizás ayer habían arreglado sus problemas durante el entrenamiento— ¿Te quieres quedar a comer, Trunks? —Educación, eso era lo que su madre siempre le había enseñado, no iba a dejar de hacerlo ahora.

Sorprendido, Trunks miró a Pan en busca de consentimiento. Ella se encogió de hombros— No quiero molestar.

—No es ninguna molestia. También vienen mis padres a comer, quédate.

Videl escuchando la conversación asomó la cabeza— Goten también viene, tu madre me lo dijo hace un rato atrás cuando llamó por teléfono.

—Ahh, seguro que también viene Geko y Bra —miró a Trunks— ¿Te quedas? —volvió a preguntar Gohan.

—Bueno, si no hay problema —respondió tímido.

Pan, rodando los ojos— No hay problema, te lo aseguro.

* * *

><p>Se levantó aun con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho, durante la noche no había podido conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad debido a los pensamientos que tenía en muchas oportunidades, sobre todo en los últimos par de meses. Había consumido medicamentos recetados para dormir, una cápsula en un principio pero la segunda a la hora después, fue necesaria. Las sábanas estaban completamente revueltas por el mal sueño, la pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez, ese maldito sueño no dejaba su cabeza en paz. Nunca, ni una sola noche desde aquel día.<p>

_Vi cómo ese charco de sangre corría entre mis manos._

_Escuché sus quejidos, sus susurros aferrándose a la vida._

_Sentí como poco a poco su corazón dejaba de latir._

_Saboree su sangre metálica en mi boca. _

_Olí el desagradable perfume de su asesino. _

Sabía que a partir de esa fecha no era la misma persona, algo había desencadenado un nuevo ser, el mismo ser que se escondía muy dentro suyo, el mismo que había escondido por largos años, el mismo ser por el que sus padres no escatimaron recursos para poderlo ocultar; doctores, medicamentos, tratamientos, psiquiatras y clínicas de rehabilitación. Y que nuevamente surgía por aquel desenlace tan abrupto en su vida.

Caminó hasta su cuarto de baño y olfateó el hedor del quemado de la noche anterior, aun quedaban cenizas en el suelo y el tacho de basura estaba hasta el tope de ella. No le dio importancia y entró a la ducha, se dejó mojar por largos minutos, pensando en cuál debía ser el siguiente paso en el plan. Se preguntó cuándo esa persona lo llamaría, cuando daría el aviso para un segundo movimiento. Tenía ansiedad por repetirlo, locos deseos por sentirse en la plenitud, por complacer sus más oscuros deseos. Tomó esponja y jabón, y comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo, sus cabellos y sus manos con avidez. Se dedicó largo tiempo en la pulcritud de sus uñas, tenía un afán con ellas, dejarlas lo más limpias posibles aunque eso le provocara dolor. No, eso no importaba en absoluto porque debían quedar impecables, sin rastros de aquella angustia del pasado que sus dedos le recordaban, de lo contrario sentía un ahogo, ansiedad y una intranquilidad que le era insoportable.

Al terminar, la tranquilidad volvió.

«Todo va a salir bien. Todo».

* * *

><p>Unos llegaron, otros se quedaron, y así, comenzó un alborotado día de campo, de los ya acostumbrados para los Son.<p>

Eligieron un campo cercano, caminando y llegando consigo canastas, comidas y todo lo necesario para un día de campo. Chichi, ya experimentada en este estilo de quehaceres, comenzó a ordenar y servir comida por montones mientras los demás se acomodaban sobre la manta. Como era de esperar, Geko se robó la atención de todos con sus gracias, risas y su estilo de comer con las manos. El grupo pendiente de él, no podían contener las risotadas y el bebé, más complacido que nunca por ser el centro de atención, no hacía más que desordenar el ambiente.

Al finalizar, mientras la mascota de Pan corría por los alrededores, Goku se tendió sobre el pasto con Geko sobre su estómago mirando el cielo y las formas de las nubes, mientras Goten, con una madurez que sorprendía a todos, miró a su padre e hijo reír y hacer tonterías sobre el verde pasto, bajo la luz del maravilloso sol que los acompañaba. Si algún día había sentido rencor hacia su padre, éste había desaparecido al ver cómo él interactuaba con su primogénito, pues no había nada más emocionante que estuviera de vuelta con la familia y viera crecer a su nieto, acompañarlo, mimarlo y entrenarlo al estilo Son. Su corazón se hinchaba de emoción al ver la escena y comprendió que no podía haber elegido mejor su vida, pues nada se le comparaba a la felicidad que hoy en día cruzaba su vida junto a Geko y Bra.

Pan por fin parecía sentir su corazón en paz, algo había cambiado la noche recién pasada con Trunks, algo en su interior se llenó de emoción, ya no habían lágrimas, no había tristeza, ahora en cambio, había entusiasmo, ganas de vivir la vida y enardecimiento por un nuevo encuentro. Quería tener un nuevo desafío que cumplir, alguien a quien desafiar para sentir esa clase de emoción en su interior que una batalla sólo podía regalar, ya que no había nada más en el mundo que se le comparara a esa clase de sentir.

Emocionada, se levantó de un salto— Quiero entrenar.

—No deberías —habló preocupada su madre.

Pan, tal niña, reganó—Pero… —Gohan intervino.

—Tu madre tiene razón. Debes descansar y dejar a tu cuerpo recomponerse. Llevabas mucho tiempo sin entrenar.

—Pero papá, soy…

—Lo sé, lo sé, eres una adulta, créeme que lo sé —los demás rieron.

Goten se levantó— ¿Papá tú?

—¡Claro! —dejó al niño sobre la manta, pero en cuento lo hizo el niño comenzó con unos tiernos pucheros—. No… Geko —Goku apenado se rascó al ver que por su culpa su nieto quería llorar—. Chichi… —la miró desesperado, esperando que ella atendiera al niño para poder entrenar con su hijo.

Y Chichi complacida con la actitud de los dos, se negó— Tendrás que verlo, quiere estar contigo.

—Chichi, vamos —miraba al pequeño y a su hijo, tratando de decidir qué hacer, pero sólo bastó ver que la primera lágrima corrió por la mejilla regordeta del bebé, para resolver el problema.

Todos rieron al ver que el pequeño niño sonrió cuando su abuelo lo tomó en brazos—. Qué buena actuación, pequeño demonio —dijo Trunks, a lo que todos asintieron.

Como Goku quedó indispuesto para la batalla y Gohan no tenía ánimos, Trunks resultó ser el contrincante para Goten.

—Más te vale patear su maldito trasero por seguir llamando a mi hijo de ese modo —le dijo Bra a su esposo mirando a su hermano.

—Ni en sueños —le respondió él.

Goten, riendo, respondió— De hecho, creo que tengo ventaja.

—¿A sí? Veamos.

Trunks y Goten quitaron algunas de sus ropas para estar más cómodos, volaron a pocos metros de distancia, pero sí en el aire. Allí comenzaron lentamente, pero a medida que los minutos fueron pasando los estruendos eran cada vez más fuertes, las ráfagas de viento llegaron hasta los pocos espectadores y todos mirando hacia ellos, analizaron.

—Ahh —suspiró Goku, acostado nuevamente con el niño a su lado— qué buen día.

Bra se acercó a Pan y se sentó a su lado— ¿Quién crees que gane?

Pan miró divertida a su amiga— ¿Y de cuándo te importan esas cosas?

—Desde hace unos meses.

—¿Por qué?

Bra miró a todos lados y susurró— No le digas a nadie, pero Goten me está entrenando.

—¡¿Qué?! —la morena abrió sus ojos de la impresión.

—Que te calles —susurró.

—Lo siento, pero ¿cuándo, dónde, cómo, por qué? ¿Vegeta lo sabe?

—No, nadie sabe. Me da un poco de vergüenza contarlo, ya sabes… nunca entrené y no sabía nada más que volar.

—Ya veo, así que ahora te interesa, ¿por eso la pregunta?

—Sí —sonrió mirando al cielo donde su marido continuaba con la pelea.

—Igual gana Trunks —respondió divertida Pan—. Siempre ha sido más fuerte que Goten.

Bra rió largo y tendido— Eso lo crees porque no lo has visto entrenar últimamente.

—Sí, claro —bufó la morena.

—Pues mira, ¿quién está llevando la ventaja?

Bra tenía razón, no se había fijado antes, había diferencia de poder, pero ¿y si Trunks estaba cansado por la batalla de anoche? Eso debería influenciar, ¿no? Pan se echó hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza para mirar mejor, y su amiga acomodándose también afirmó su cabeza en las piernas de la morena.

—Goten ganará —afirmó Gohan.

—Sí —agregó Goku.

—Obvio que mi hijo es más fuerte —dijo una orgullosa Chichi.

Pan siguió observando cuando al parecer Trunks desvió los ojos hacia ellos, estaba segura de que había oído algún comentario, así como también sabía que eso era una herida para su orgullo de guerrero. El de cabellos lilas se molestó y la hija de Videl observó cómo incrementó su poder para estar a la par de su tío, creando una lucha más enardecida y poderosa. Al verlo de ese modo, algo en su cerebro se entumeció y dejó de razonar, dando paso al sentir instintivo que le provocaba ver aquella batalla. Presenciar la pelea hizo mella en sus sentimientos, pero no era sólo eso, no era la batalla en sí, era Trunks, era verlo de esa manera; fuerte, furioso y dominante, que hacía a su cuerpo y sus ojos estar hipnotizados, sin poder pestañear, sin dejar de observar con meticulosidad cada uno de sus movimientos, ver cómo sus cabellos se desparramaban con cada contraataque, distinguir la respiración irregular de su pecho, y si cerraba los ojos podía percibir su aroma desde aquella distancia.

¿Estaría loca? ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior con ella? ¿Qué había cambiado de la noche a la mañana? ¿Qué?

* * *

><p>La llamada telefónica había llegado antes de lo esperado, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad. Lo haría. Buscó el bolso, uno lleno de objetos, utensilios y sustancias, y en el estacionamiento lo tiró dentro de la cajuela del automóvil negro, se puso unas gafas y se subió, condujo por la ciudad con apariencia relajada, pero los dedos sobre el volante mostraban todo lo opuesto. En cada rojo de los semáforos, los pulgares hacían presión, coloreándose de blanco, y al verde, aceleraba hasta fondo. No podía perder un segundo, ni un uno sólo, pues no había seguridad de cuánto tiempo dispondría, sólo rogaba que esta vez fuera de más.<p>

Al llegar saludó a su informante y éste le entregó la copia de las llaves. «Bien, ha cumplido con su parte hasta el momento». Asintió hacia él y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta que buscaba. Su destino; 4B. Abrió, miró alrededor y comenzó a llevar a cabo el segundo paso del plan. Abrió el bolso negro y dentro de ella un pequeño compartimento de donde cogió una pequeña botella de vidrio con un líquido blanco en su interior, luego abrió una jeringa y la llenó, fue hasta la nevera y la clavó en algunas manzanas, en un cartón de leche, en el yogurt y en varios alimentos más. Sabía que los comía con frecuencia, eso formaba parte del plan.

Hoy sería la primera noche, la primera emocionante e inquietante noche.

Miró el reloj, ya habían pasado varias horas y su informante aún no había llamado. Todo estaba resultando extremadamente bien. Sin ya nada más que hacer, volvió al cuarto de baño y tomando algunas prendas de la canasta de ropa usada, se sentó sobre la cama, se echó hacia atrás y se las llevó a la nariz. Cerró los ojos al aspirar, deleitándose con el aroma a mujer. Pero aquella satisfacción se vio interrumpida cuando inesperadamente una de las ventanas del salón principal se abrió y oyó unas voces. Con desesperación se levantó, buscó el bolso negro y se escondió bajo la cama. Con el terror latente corriendo por sus venas, esperó.

Desde su lugar sólo podía observar que dos pares de pies habían ingresado al lugar; unos pequeños y otros más grandes. Uno siguió al otro hasta desaparecer en otra habitación, y aprovechando la oportunidad salió de su escondite para arrancar; su plan por hoy había fracasado, mas no sabía la sorpresa que le esperaba.

—Ese olor de nuevo —escuchó su voz, con el perro dando pequeños ladridos cuando ella lo dejó en el suelo.

—¿Qué olor? —el tono grave le indicaba que era _un hombre_.

—¿No lo sientes?

—Pan, lo único que siento es el dolor en mi espalda.

Ella rió— No pensé que Goten podría acabarte tan rápido.

—¡Lo sé! Se ha estado entrenando, estoy seguro.

—Bueno, siéntate allí, traeré apósitos para limpiarte la herida —ahora detrás de una puerta, observó cómo ella lo dejó para ir a uno de los baños—. ¿Cómo es que Bulma se quedó sin insumos? No lo entiendo —la escuchó decir.

—Pues… —observó por la rendija entre la pared y la puerta, el rostro que mentía con descaro— es extraño, pero mamá no tenía nada.

—¿Y tú tampoco? —la vio regresar donde él.

—No, nada.

Prestó atención cuando ella le pidió al chico de cabellos lilas que se quitara la prenda superior, quedando a pecho descubierto. Ella por detrás de sillón, comenzó a limpiar una de sus heridas con una brusquedad intencional. Trunks, ahora, obvia y completamente reconocido por sus ojos, se quejó en voz alta, con Pan riéndose a carcajadas.

Comprendió, en aquel instante, cuánto los repudiaba.

Con enardecimiento, apretó sus manos al observar la escena; los dos en silencio, ella limpiando cuidadosamente parte de su cuello, y él siendo atendido.

—Gracias —vio a Trunks susurrar Trunks y ella le sonrió.

Silencio.

—Te extraño.

Vio cómo sus ojos se abrieron, y sorprendida, detuvo su trabajo— Lo sé, yo también.

El corazón comenzó a palpitar cada vez con más fuerza al oírlos, ver cómo poco a poco se acercaban. Él, con desfachatez, acariciando los brazos extendidos de ella por detrás, provocando a Pan. Lentamente comenzó un juego de caricias suaves, con un silencio pasional de fondo.

De algún modo, pudo ver que el juego se transformó en menos sutilezas y más descaro, y que al parecer al verlos, estaban acostumbrados. Pero en aquel instante notó, que a pesar de ser un _juego_, él tenía esencia dominante reinando el momento. Observó cómo las manos masculinas fueron rosando a las femeninas de un principio, luego el brazo hasta llegar a sus hombros, que desde esa posición, la atrajo hacia él. Así, besó su cuello, su mentón, hasta llegar a su boca.

Presenció un beso sensual y cargado de emociones.

Con una confusión tiñendo su blanco rostro, se preguntaba cuándo habían vuelto a estar juntos, o habían estado juntos todo el tiempo. Cómo sus informaciones podían ser tan erróneas. Pero ante tal escena sus ojos no podían despegarse de ese par que repudiaba su corazón.

Ella tras él, con sus rostros opuestos, se siguieron entregando aquel amor que parecían haber retenido por los últimos pares de meses. Pan, entumecida por el sentir que aquel hombre le provocaba, se dejó llevar, se detuvo esta vez, para acariciar suave y lentamente sus hombros y su musculado pecho, haciéndolo respirar más hondo y provocando una excitación evidente.

Ya no quería contenerse, habían sido demasiadas noches pensando en ella, muchas horas hundidas en la especulación, entonces sólo rosando sus dedos se coló bajo la camiseta y comenzó a subirla, para ver desde su posición, su blanco y plano estómago.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ven aquí —la tomó de la mano y la guió desde atrás hacia delante, hasta sentarla sobre sus rodillas, frente a frente. Con lentitud extrema le quitó la prenda superior, observándola con detenimiento. Ella, sonrojada como era costumbre en este tipo de situaciones, suspiró al sentir los roces en su estómago, cintura y sobre sus pechos.

—Pan... —susurró.

Ella no contestó, en cambio, se apoyo sobre él, acunando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y asintió. Y Trunks, con una sonrisa, le acarició el trasero apegándola hacia su cuerpo, apretándola contra él, respirando cada vez más profundo, creando una conexión sin palabras. Coló una de sus manos más abajo y desabotonó su pantalón, rosando íntimamente sus dedos, haciéndola respirar entrecortado.

En aquel instante, en que se escucharon sonidos excitantes, la persona intrusa no podía quitar sus ojos ante tal escena.

El impacto y la rabia llegaron hasta el tope.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Autora: <strong>

Ante todo pedir disculpas por el gran retraso, lo siento mucho. Primero dije que actualizaría una noche y no pude, por problemas de corte de internet, luego dije el viernes, pero tampoco pude, me resfríe y aun lo estoy, sin mencionar algunos problemas que he tenido que van más allá de mi solución. He estado bastante ajetreada con mi vida personal, entonces quiero pedir que me comprendan tan sólo un poco. No es que no quiera actualizar porque se me da la gana, no, es simplemente porque no puedo, porque hay algo que me lo impide. De hecho este capítulo estaba casi completo hace días, sólo me faltaba la última parte y como ahora pude hacerla, aquí está la actualización.

Por último quiero hacer una mención especial a **Heydy Lopez** (una loquilla, como siempre le digo de cariño) por la buena onda de siempre que me tira, muchísimas gracias por siempre ser tan simpática y conversar y comentar las tonteras que publico en facebook. Besos mi loquilla!

También a **Angie Estefania Ochoa**, y por los constantes mensajes y las recomendaciones de música para la inspiración.

Gracias a las dos chicas, es muy lindo de su parte.

En fin… sólo decir que si en el próximo me demoro, por favor ténganme paciencia, sólo eso.

Y bueno, muchísimas gracias por seguir hasta acá, por seguir leyendo y por la buena onda de todos.

Besos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kattie.-<strong>_

_08 – 09 – 2013_


End file.
